La Dolce Vita: Hollywood Living
by johnnyboy7
Summary: What happens when newly divorced, mother of one, Bella meets mega movie star Edward dealing with a full life of his own? Can they make their love work in the crazy town called Hollywood? All Human, Canon Pairings, some OCC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Edward POV

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY. **

**I KNOW THIS TYPE OF STORY MIGHT SEEM WEIRD COMING FROM AN AUTHOR LIKE ME AND IF YOU'RE READING THVC, THEN YOU PROBABLY WON'T LIKE THIS ONE BECUASE IT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT BUT IT WAS IN MY HEAD AND I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN SO HERE IT IS. **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. MAYBE THEY WILL. :)**

**UM...YEAH, OK WELL THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW. **

**YOU MAY BEGIN**

**ENJOY.....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"We are here to celebrate the life of a truly amazing women, Irina Cullen. Devoted wife, mother, daughter and friend who was tragically taken from us too soon." The preacher said as he began the ceremony.

Everyone was dressed to the nines and the whole church was filled to capacity with crying fans, family members and friends of my beloved wife.

She was gone.

She would never be back.

Although we got married right out of college, I knew Irina was the one I would be with forever. She was the most loving, caring, warm person I had ever met. How could I ever want anyone else?

I was a twenty-six-old widower and those were words I never thought I would utter. How could my wife be gone?

I would never be able to look into the big, blue eyes or feel her soft hair or touch her supple skin. She was everything to me and now she was gone.

How the hell was I going to survive? What was I supposed to do now?

The ceremony continued and everyone was balling their eyes out except me. I wanted to pour out my soul but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong for my children Danielle, age five and Demetri, age two.

I knew Demteri didn't understand what was going on and it killed me to think that he would never know his mother. In a couple years, his memory would fade and he wouldn't remember anything about her. He was so young and no child should have to lose a parent like this. He had such little time with her and I prayed that we had enough pictures so that he could see what a beautiful person his mother was.

Danielle, although only five, was light years ahead of her time. She was like a small adult and understood the severity of everything that was going on. She was smart and creative just like her mother. I held her the entire night after Irina died and she screamed her lungs out until her throat was raw. What was going to happen to her now that she didn't have a mother? Could I be that for her?

I hated to say it but I couldn't even look at my daughter without having my heart ripped out because she looked more like Irina every day. Her blonde hair was growing down her back, just like Irina's and her blue eyes were filled with tears as she looked to the podium.

I looked at the loving faces of my family who were all shedding their tears for my wonderful wife. My father Carlisle who thought of Irina like a daughter and my mother Esme who was more than I could have ever deserved. She helped me immensely those first few days after Irina's passing and I couldn't have made it without her.

My older brother Emmett; the joy of the family but now, his face was blotchy and red from crying. He had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his beautiful new girlfriend Rose. They had just started going out a couple months ago but she stayed with the family and helped us through our tough times. My younger sister Alice was the most emotional because Irina was her best friend.

We had all lost someone special today and I didn't know if I was ever going to make it through.

God, help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollywood Bound

Bella POV

**OK, SO JUST TO CLARIFY, THIS STORY WON'T BE ANYTHING LIKE THVC. I DONT WANT REVIEWS TELLING ME THAT. I ALREADY KNOW BECAUSE I WROTE IT. THIS IS ALL HUMAN AND THERE WILL BE A LITTLE DRAMA BUT NOTHING LIKE IN THVC. **

**SO ANYWAY, THIS IS BELLA'S FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, TELL ME IN REVIEWS AND I CAN ANSWER THEM FOR YA. **

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Three years later

_*****_

_Great, more stuff to pack. _

"Hey, William. Can you please come up here and finish packing these clothes?" I screamed downstairs praying that my son would haul his butt into high gear.

It was moving day and I just had to get out of Chicago.

There were too many bad memories. How could I continue to stay here when every horrible scene of the past six years had been playing in my mind?

"Mom, come on. I can't carry another box." My five-year old son whined from the door of his room.

"We just have a couple more things and then we're out of here." I spoke with fake enthusiasm to try and get him motivated but it didn't work.

"I want to stay with dad. I don't want to go to LA." He pouted.

I knelt down next to him and got to his eye level, "Hey, look at me." I spoke softly, "We are going to go to California and have a great time. It's so much better than Chicago. Its warm all the time and they have Disneyland. We will have so much fun. I promise."

"Why can't dad come with us?" He cried.

_Because your dad used to scare the hell out of me. _

No, I couldn't say that.

Jacob Black was my ex-husband and father of Will. To his son, Jacob was the best dad in the entire world and would never lay a hand on him, but to me, Jacob was a nightmare. He got ticked off at the slightest things and laid into me for not having the house cleaned or not making chicken for dinner. The abuse was mostly verbal and only turned physical once but that was enough for me.

Will never knew of the horrible things his father used to say to me because I didn't want him to think of his dad as a bad man. He looked up to him and I had to admit, Jacob was a good father, just a bad husband.

I don't know how we kept the yelling from Will for all this time but he never knew anything other than the fact that daddy and mommy used to fight. He would hear my crying sometimes but I never told him why. I just made something up to placate him.

I thought there would be a huge custody battle for Will, but Jake didn't put up a fight. He was more than willing to give me full custody with limited visitation although I could see the sadness in his eyes as he signed the papers.

Jake and I had been married for six years before I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out with a two year old Will in my arms and stayed with my mother Rene on the other side of Chicago. Jacob was the big CEO type and had money coming out of his ass but I could care less. I just had to get out before I ended up dead or he hurt Will. We separated for three years before I finally just went ahead and served him with divorce papers. It wasn't like we were going to get any better so I bit the bullet.

My dad was furious and being a police officer, he thought that he could pin some things on Jacob but Jake ruled half of Chicago and held the city in his palms. No charges were ever pressed and he was never brought before a judge even though there was a massive amount of evidence of abuse against him.

The horrible thing about all this was that Will resented me for taking him away from his father because he didn't understand what I went through. To him, his father was a god who took him out for ice cream and played football with him but I knew better. On the outside, Jake was the perfect man and all my friends thought I was crazy for leaving but I wasn't going to tell them the way he treated me. They wouldn't believe me anyways.

Will knew that his dad and I were divorced but I don't think he really understood what that meant. He just knew that me and his dad weren't together anymore and wouldn't ever be together again.

The beginning was perfect. Jake was the best gentleman ever and took me on fancy dates and bought me expensive jewelry but as the months went on, something in him snapped. I stupidly stayed with him because I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. I truly did love him and even though I hated to say it, I still loved Jacob…deep down.

We had so many memories together and he was with me since we were little children growing up in Forks. He was a good man but I guess I just did things to irritate him and he definitely took out his anger in an unhealthy way. I played the role of the happy wife like I was told but I was hurting inside. I couldn't live like that anymore so I left.

He now claimed that he was a changed man and even though he was going to counseling and took class to control his anger, I wasn't so sure.

I went to counseling after Jake and I separated and got over everything that I was holding in. I wasn't bitter towards Jake like I should have been because it didn't matter. He did what he did and that was that. I was taught to move on because I couldn't dwell on that pain I went through or I might not ever get back to my life. After that first year, I got over everything for Will's sake. Will needed his father so I let him stay over a couple weekends a year but only after Jake got some help himself. I knew he would never hurt Will but I wasn't taking any chances.

Jake still loved me and took every chance to say it. He had been trying to win me back every since I moved out but I always told him no. I just couldn't go back to that kind of life and even though he had changed, I still couldn't do it. He even told me straight up that Bree, his current girlfriend, was just a placeholder. He said he would never love anyone the way he loved me and I almost felt sorry for him until I would remember the hell he put me through.

"Your dad is busy here in Chicago. He wouldn't like California anyway. He doesn't like sand." I laughed and Will's face turned up into a small smile.

I pulled him into a tight hug and rocked him until his tears subsided, "Are you all better?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm fine. When can I get my dog?" He asked excitedly.

I stupidly promised Will a dog when we got to California to try and cheer him up. I was already regretting that decision.

"You'll have to wait until we get to our new house. We have to move in first and then we'll see about getting a dog."

"Yay!!!!!!" Will answered and bounced around his old room.

"First, you've got to finish putting your clothes in the suitcase." I chuckled.

"Ok mom. I'm going, I'm going."

"Alright bud, I'm gonna be downstairs making sure we have everything aright."

"Ok."

I walked out of Will's giant room in Jacob's penthouse and went down the stairs to the marble kitchen that I had spent a year designing.

"Do you have everything?" Jake's deep voice asked as he sipped coffee from his mug while leaning on the counter.

"Uh…yeah. Everything was shipped out last week and we just have a few more bags so we should be good." I nodded awkwardly.

Now, mine and Jake's relationship was uncomfortable but improving. We had to stay cordial for Will's sake and we were actually pretty nice to each other. Since we weren't living in a marriage anymore, Jake's rage was no where near what it used to be and maybe it was the counseling or maybe it was Bree, but he just seemed calmer than before, so I was no longer afraid of him.

"I…uh…put some money into your account last week so you guys would have something extra out it California." Jake rubbed that back of his neck.

"I cancelled that account. I don't need your money Jacob." I sighed.

Thankfully, I had completed college and got my degree in public relations. That's why we were going to LA. I had set up a job working for a firm that handled high powered clients and I was able to set something up before Will and I left. It wasn't a high paying job because in all actuality, I was a glorified personal assistant but it was better than nothing. It wasn't that I was opposed to being taken care of but it was the fact that I didn't want to ask Jake for anything else. I could do this without him.

"I just wanted to help. I feel really bad that all this is happening to Will and you. You don't deserve this."

"The past is the past Jacob. I don't hold grudges."

We both knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know what was wrong with me Bella. I'm so sorry I ever laid a hand on you. I should be in jail or something for some of the things I said to you."

"Yeah you should but back then, you had everyone eating out of your hands." I awkwardly chuckled.

"Thank you for keeping your discretion about things." He sighed.

"No problem." I replied.

I was a ruthless bitch when it came to the divorce. I didn't want his money but there was no way I was going to let Jake have Will. Jake was in businesses and made all his money from his image in the public eye. If it would have went public with some of things he did to me then his entire job would be in jeopardy. That's how I got to keep full custody of Will. I bribed Jake by saying that I would go to the press with everything if I couldn't keep Will. I hated to take Jake away from his son but I would have died if I couldn't wake up to Will every morning or hear his laugh. Jake gave me everything I wanted in the divorce, which wasn't much but I was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth.

Will was my world now and there was no way I could give him up.

Jake was going to have Will for a couple weeks in the summer but that was it. Maybe some Christmases but I couldn't make any promises.

"Dad, can I have this?" Will asked as he came into the kitchen carrying one of his dad's signed footballs.

"Sure kiddo. Let me pack it up for ya." Jake said with a smile and lifted Will over his shoulder as they went into the back.

I walked around the penthouse that I spent time designing to _my_ specifications but now, that bitch was living here. She was in _my_ house, the one that I had made for _my_ family to live in. Granted, I hadn't lived here in three years but still, my son came over on weekends. I refused to allow Will to spend time with Bree so she was always had to leave when we were over and she hated me for it.

"Mom, look what dad gave me." Will jumped up and down as he showed me the football book that Jake had given him.

"Wow. That's amazing. Maybe you can read it on the plane."

"Its so cool." Will said in awe.

It amazed me how much like his father Will was. They both had the same caramel colored skin and short, ebony black hair that never stayed in a particular place. They had the same dark brown eyes that looked almost like the windows to their souls and got overly excited by football. Will was actually really small for his age but could run like a cheetah. I don't think I have ever seen anyone go so fast regardless of age. Will was very bright and enjoyed everything that had to do with education although his attention span was short so he got distracted easily. He was able to begin school early and would be starting the first grade as a five and a half year old.

"That was really sweet of you Jake." I said as Will went to the couch to inspect his book.

"I want to give him everything I can." He sighed heavily, "I would be more than happy to take care of both of you Bella…if you would let me."

"I told you Jake. We're fine. We don't need you help but thanks for the offer."

If Jake were allowed to pay my way through life then that would give him just another reason to control me or have power over me.

"If you think that's what's best then I won't complain." He chuckled.

"Thank you."

I turned back to Will, "You ready little man?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to the beach and play in the waves and go to school and get a dog. What kind of dog are we getting mom? Can it be a big one with lots of fur? I bet I could ride him like a horse? Aww, this is going to be so awesome." He jumped up and down.

"Alright alright, calm down." I laughed, "Make sure you have all your bags and don't forget anything." I said.

"I won't mom, I promise."

"Alright kiddo, I need you to take care of your mom for me ok? Can you do that?" Jake asked and got on the floor to say goodbye to his son.

I left them alone to have their moment and got all the bags together at the front door. After three more minutes, Jake and Will came into the foyer both crying and it broke my heart. I hated to have to do this to both of them but it was best for all of us.

"Ok…so I guess you guys have to go." Jake cleared his throat trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yeah…" I replied.

Jake grabbed some of our bags and then led us into the elevator, down the hall and to the front door of the expensive apartment building before helping us into the car that would take us to the airport.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Bella. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Jake." I sighed not really caring about his excuses, "So, Will's going to be back here for a couple days during Christmas and I guess I'm going to see you then too when I bring him back."

"Yeah and thanks for letting me see him once and a while. I know you don't have to but I really appreciate it."

"Well, he's your son Jake. You have the right."

"Thank you. I'll always love you Bella, no matter what." He said genuinely.

"I know Jake."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Will and I were off to the airport. He chatted me up about football the entire drive there and I tried to stay in the conversation but I just couldn't. Football was not my forte by any means and I only knew the teams that my father followed.

It saddened me to think that Will wouldn't have a positive male role model in his life now that we were moving halfway across the country but I had to do what was best for my son in the long run.

Will and I got to the airport in record time and were there a full three hours earlier than we needed to be.

"Mom, what's California like?" Will asked as we sat in the waiting area of the airport.

"Well, it has lots of sunshine and the waves hit the shore really hard. There are surfers and skateboarders and lots of cool movie stars." I said.

"Do you think that there will be a football team that I can join? I really want to play this year. Please mom?" He begged.

"I don't see why not as long as you don't hurt yourself again." I laughed thinking about last year right before tryouts when Will tripped down the front stairs of my dad's house and twisted his ankle.

He definitely inherited my clumsiness.

"I saw this one picture in a book and everyone looked tanned like daddy and me. Is that how they really are in California?" Will asked.

"I guess so. A lot of people are tanned unlike your dear old mom." I chuckled.

Unfortunately, I wasn't anything special like the people in LA. I had dark brunette hair that flowed down my back and chocolate eyes but my skin never tanned no matter how long I stayed out in the sun. I was short but not too short and had a minimal amount of curves that were amplified when I got pregnant with Will but still were nowhere near the plastic beauties out in California.

"Cool. Maybe I will have some friends that can introduce me to a movie star." Will said.

"Maybe. You never know."

Will went back to his reading and I picked up a magazine that I had stashed in my bag.

On the cover was the same man who was always on the over of one of those movie magazines. He had sparkling green eyes and a weird blonde tinted hair color that made it more of a bronze than anything else. There were streaks for subtle red and gold that made it shine even through the picture. I know, weird right? His teeth were bright white and he looked like a Greek god. Of course he did. He was Hollywood royalty.

His name was Edward Cullen and he was the movie star of the decade. His father was famed film director Carlisle Cullen and his mother was the actress Esme Cullen. Between the two of them, they had more awards than I could count and I still remember watching some of Esme's movies when I was younger. It would be like if Martin Scoresese married Katherine Hepburn and made amazing award winning kids. I think there were two other children in the family but I didn't really know who they were.

Everyone was so glamorous and I hated to think that these were the people I would have to compete with once we got out to LA. Yeah right. Like I could ever be as beautiful as a Cullen.

I still remember three years ago when I first moved in with Rene and all I did was cry. One day, I decided to pick up a magazine and there was a horrible story about Edward and his wife Irina who was an interior decorator.

I couldn't remember the details of the article but it had something to do with driving and the paparazzi who chased the car into a tree. Irina was killed and left Edward to deal with their two children. It was horrible. That poor man. I wonder how those kids were doing?

As I looked at the picture on the cover, I could see the sadness behind his eyes but he was an actor so he hid it well. I had dealt with enough pain in my life to see through the mask and I could clearly see that the death of his wife still affected him.

He threw himself into work after his wife died and had made one blockbuster after another. He won back to back Oscars for some amazing performances and worked with his father on several projects.

Currently, he was making the publicity rounds for his latest action thriller, which was poised to be one of the highest grossing films of the year.

"Mom, come on. The plane's about to board." Will said happily and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said.

We got on the plane and it lifted off to take us to our new home in LA.

I didn't go to sleep because I wanted to watch Will to make sure he didn't get into anything he shouldn't have. We talked happily before he drifted off to sleep and I had an itch to do something. I tried to read his book on football but that wasn't a good idea so I sat in my seat to try and take a nap.

For some reason, I couldn't get the bronzed haired god out of my mind and got the magazine out of my bag to read more about this Edward Cullen.

He was a very beautiful man of course but there was just something about him that made him a hell of a lot more special than any other movie star I had ever seen. He looked so powerful and strong while still having this serene quality about him that told me he was gentle and caring. That was probably from being a father.

I read the articles about him and felt guilty for looking at the pictures because they were all from paparazzi cameras. He had his head down in most of them or a baseball cap on trying to conceal his face.

I read the captions of some of the pictures just out of curiosity.

_Edward Cullen on a date with actress Tanya Denali. _

_Edward Cullen out shopping at the local supermarket. _

_Edward Cullen at the primer of his new film. _

_Edward Cullen at dinner with his mother, actress Esme Cullen. _

Poor Edward Cullen.

I turned the page and had to stifle a laugh as I watched Edward Cullen, jumping on the sidelines of a field with a baseball cap on.

The caption read: _Edward Cullen at his son's football game. _

Well at least he has some form of normalcy.

My job kind of made me an expert on the paparazzi. From a public relations standpoint, they were a logistical nightmare and were used by the studios to put their movie stars on the covers of magazines. Since I used to be in public relations, my clients had to deal with them all the time and it was my job to make sure they looked right in the public eye. I was a publicist/personal assistant/image consultant; whatever you wanted to call it.

I woke Will up when the plane was descending and had to hold my eyes shut as the massive amount of sunshine poured through the open window.

"We're here baby." I gently rocked Will until his eyes fluttered open.

"Really? Where's the beach?" He shot up when he was fully awake tried to look out of the window.

I had to laugh at his enthusiasm, "You have to wait until we're on the ground sweetheart."

"Damn." He sighed.

"Where did you learn that word? Don't use that kind of language." I scolded.

"The football man on TV says it all the time." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, well no more of that show for a while. I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again. Is that clear?" I asked in a stern tone and he nodded.

"Can I still have my dog?" His eyes were watering.

"Of course you can sweetheart but you can't use language like that." I smoothed his hair out so that it laid flatter on his head.

"Ok mommy. I promise." He said. He only called me 'mommy' when he thought he was in trouble.

I just kissed his forehead and tried to quell his fear that he was going to be punished.

"Awwww mom, stop. We're in front of people." He wiped my kiss off and acted like it was poison.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about our rules." I chuckled.

"You have to learn control." He said maturely.

"I'll try sweetheart."

The plane landed a couple minutes later and we got off in no time. I took Will's hand and led him to the baggage claim where we got our luggage.

"Mama, what does our new house look like?" He asked.

"Well it's not as big as your dad's house in Chicago but it's a pretty nice size. It has two floors and three rooms. You can have you own bathroom and I'm right down the hall if you need me. There's a nice kitchen and big backyard so you can run and play football with your friends if you want."

His eyes lit up the entire time I was describing the house and it looked like he was going to cry from excitement.

"This is going to be awesome." He jumped up and down.

"We have to get there first and then you can jump as high as you want." I laughed.

I went outside into the oppressive LA heat but a cool sea breeze was present so it wasn't too bad. Charlie had set me up with a small black, Toyota Prius that was inexpensive and economical. It was waiting at the airport for us when Will and I got outside.

I made sure all our bags were in the trunk and Will was buckled in before driving off through LA.

I was used to the traffic and the congestion coming from Chicago but it still annoyed me to wait in the car for half an hour at one stoplight. Will never complained and stared out of the window as the palm trees passed us by. I kept an eye on him in the rear view mirror as he talked to himself about how cool it was going to be to live in LA. He had always been a docile child and even though he could get into all kinds of trouble, he could spend hours on the floor of his room reading or playing with Legos.

He was the light of my life and I couldn't ever think of a day without him. I didn't know what I was going to do during that month when he was with his father over the summer. Just the thought of it made my stomach turn in knots.

He changed my life when he was born and even though I could never see myself as a mother before, I couldn't see myself without Will. Everything changed when he was born and now, everything I did was for him. Even the way a drove was to make sure that he was safe and secure. He was always in my thoughts.

"Mama, can we go to McDonalds. I want a hamburger." He asked from the back seat.

"Sure don't you think it will ruin your dinner though?"

"Silly mama. I can always eat." He laughed.

Could he ever. That boy would be the reason for me going into debt because no matter how much I fed him, he was still hungry all the time. No matter how much he ate, he was always waiting for more and would complain about how his stomach was empty when he went to bed even though he would have his food plus some of mine and more. It was insane and I would have to remind myself to get him checked for a tapeworm or something.

I pulled into the closest McDonalds I saw and slowly made my way to the drive through. I was almost to the end of the line when a sliver Volvo SUV pulled in front of me. He had the right away so it was rightfully his spot but I was still pissed off. I was here first.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Language mama." Will said from the backseat and laughed.

He surely got that wit from his father.

There was a deep red scratch across the back bumper where another car had previously ran into it but the Volvo was still impressive.

"Well this man just pulled in way too fast." I said.

"Its ok mama, we can wait."

It amazed me how much patience he had because I would have been getting out of the car if Will wasn't with me. My short temper was something I had yet to control.

The Volvo made my life hell. Not only did the driver not seem to know what he wanted to order but when he got up to the payment window, I could see the attendant just staring wide eyed for some reason, not moving or anything; just staring. Finally, the driver got his food and pealed out.

I got Will his Happy Meal and handed it to him in the back. He was content for the rest of the trip and it only took us about ten minutes to get to our new home.

We pulled up to a small brick house that had white shutters and look very much like something out of a magazine. It wasn't anything overly impressive but was nice nonetheless. I didn't know how we could afford something in this neighborhood because all the houses were really extravagant. The reason I chose this spot in LA was because it had the best private school in the area, which was one thing I allowed Jake to pay for because we both wanted him to have the best education but I would never be able to afford it.

"Is this it mama?" Will asked as I helped him out of the car.

"Yup."

Before I could say anything else, Will shot off through the front yard and ran around like he was in Candyland. I let him continue his marathon while I got everything out of the car.

"This is so cool." He screamed and continued to run.

I got all the luggage out before calling him back to the car to help me. We took the bags up to the front door before I pulled out the key and opened the door.

Charlie had made sure that most of our things were moved in last week so everything was already furnished but a lot of the pictures and other knickknacks were still in boxes because the movers didn't know where to put them.

"Wow." Will said.

"Your room is upstairs and to the left. The first door." I yelled as he was already up the stairs.

I could hear him yelling as he looked at his room and I knew he was going to love it because I had it painted with a football theme. I chuckled and pulled the rest of the bags inside.

Nothing about the house screamed 'money' but it was very cozy. It wasn't super new or modern but I could definitely see Will and I making our home here.

The kitchen was small and had dark wood cabinets with a large stove and oven. I didn't want to toot my own horn but I was a very good cook. I could practically make anything and if I didn't know how, a recipe was all I needed. The fridge wasn't stocked so I made a list of the essentials that I would need to go shopping for.

The house had a small dining room and family room that were connected. My dad bought us a TV that wasn't too big but fit perfectly on the wall. The backyard was the main focal point of the house and was bigger than expected. There was a tall, wooden fence that separated it from the other houses and the patio was quite large as well.

I went back inside to see what Will was doing and peeked into his room. He was playing army men on the floor and blowing things up. Not surprisingly, his room was already a mess and I saw clothes strewn over the bed in all directions. I wasn't going to tell him to pick them up until tomorrow because I wanted him to enjoy himself today, but that was going to be handled in a timely manner.

I went down the hall to my room and loved the simplicity of it all. There were soft cream walls with a carpet to match. There was a large comfortable bed in the middle of the room, which was bare so I took out some sheets from the bag that I brought upstairs and started making it up. I had just got the top cover on when Will bound through the door and jumped on the bed.

"This place is so cool mom. My room is the best. Did you paint it?" He asked.

It still made me laugh that Will thought I could do everything. He was at that age where I was the person who made everything in his life happen, which I kind of was but I didn't have the spirit to tell him that I wasn't superwoman.

"No, but I told the painters what to do. Did they do a good job?"

"Yeah, its perfect. The bestest room ever." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well then I'm happy for you." I laughed at how happy he was.

The rest of the night was spent spending all our time together. It was going to get pretty hectic with him starting school and me going to work so I made sure to keep him with me as much as I could. We watched two of his favorite Disney movies and ate pizza on my bed.

He fell asleep in my arms and I couldn't think of any other place I would rather be.

The next morning, I woke up to a bouncing Will who was yelling about going to register for school. He was ecstatic and I could barely calm him down enough to tell him to go get dressed.

The school year had already started but it was only September so Will hadn't missed much. Since it was a Friday, he would just be registering today and be going to school on Monday but he was still excited to see his new place of education. Will was a sponge and soaked up everything he could from school. I would have to make sure to keep up his educational appetite as he got older and not make his life filled with football.

After we were washed, dressed and fed, I led Will to the car and we drove down out of the subdivision to the school, which was about ten minutes down the road.

"How many kids go there?" Will asked and before I could answer, he shot off another question, "How high up does the grades go? Is there a big library? Do I get to stay there all day? What about after school gets out? Huh mom huh? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Whoa there sweetheart, calm those pipes. I can't answer everything at once. I'm sure they will have a brochure or something once we get there. All your questions will be answered, don't you worry?"

"Ok but I have a long list so I hope the principal is nice."

"I'm sure he will be happy to answer them." I snickered at how energetic my son was. I hope they can handle him.

We pulled into the parking lot of a huge school building that was located on top of a hill and looked very sophisticated. From my research, I knew that the school went from grade K through twelve but all the kids were separated so there wasn't a massive amount of students in each class.

The school catered to some of the elite of LA and many of the Hollywood stars sent their kids here because it was such a good education.

"You ready?" I asked as I took Will's hand and led him inside.

"Yup."

The school day had just started so some of the parents were still trying to get their kids into class.

I kept walking through the cavernous hallways of the school building and Will was gawking at everything he saw.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." A short, bouncing woman with spiky black hair said as she ran into me. As soon as I saw her, I immediately didn't feel worthy. She was dressed in some of the most stylish clothes I had ever seen and looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. I knew fashion even though I didn't like it. Jacob always forced me to be impeccably dressed whenever we went out. She had on impressive Prada pumps that made her seem tall but I could tell that she wouldn't be without them. She had on dark jeans that hugged her skinny legs and a nice blouse that I bet came from Dolce&Gabana.

"Its fine. You don't have anything to worry about." I replied as I picked up my bag that fell on the floor.

"Oh, I don't think I've seen you before. Hi, I'm Alice." She actually hugged me like we were best friends and I patted her back strangely.

"Uh…hi, I'm Bella and this is my son Will." I said and gestured to Will who held out his hand politely.

"Oh well hello Will. It's very nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" She asked.

"First but I'm only five. My daddy says I'm a genius." Will said like it was the absolute truth.

"Wow. I have a nephew in the first grade too. Maybe you guys will be in the same class. His name is Demetri and then I have a niece who is in the third grade."

"I bet they're nice like you." Will said.

"Aren't you just the charmer?" Alice giggled.

_Just like his father. _

"I'm going to let you guys go because I'm sure your mommy wouldn't want to be late for her appointment." She said.

"It was nice meeting you." I shook her hand.

"You too. Did you guys just move here?"

"Yeah, from Chicago." I replied.

"Oh well here, let me give you my number. Maybe I can show you around. I've lived here my whole life so I know LA like the back of my hand." She chuckled and wrote her number on a piece of paper before shoving it into my hand.

"Well, thank you. Maybe I'll give you a call once I get settled." I said and Will was pulling me down the hall.

"Please do." She said back.

Will and I went to the administration office and got him signed in. The principal was more than accommodating with the questions Will threw at him and didn't even seem to get annoyed when my son asked what they usually served for lunch.

I had to drag Will out of the room before he started up with another round of questions. The school allowed him to stay for the rest of the day so he could meet his new teacher and classmates. There were only a couple hours left so I just waited in the car for the last bell to ring.

_I know, pathetic, but I wasn't ready to give him up yet. _

I was there at the doors when the kids came flooding out to the parking lot and he ran into my arms.

"How was you first day?" I asked.

"Great. I met so many peoples. I think I met Miss Alice's son but I'm not sure."

"I think that was her nephew sweetheart." I clarified.

"Oh, well I think I met him too."

"How was everyone else?" I asked.

"They were really nice and I made some friends."

"Wow. How is your teacher?"

"Really nice. She let me have candy."

_Great, more sugar._

I ended up taking Will to the park where he could run to his heart's content and I didn't have to worry about him bugging anyone. The good thing about having a boy is that they seem to be a little more durable than girls. Will was a klutz in the true sense of the word and fell at least twenty times throughout the day. After his fifth fall, I stopped getting up to check if he was ok because he would just pop back up and brush it all off. He was always really embarrassed whenever I got up to help him so I just stayed seated under a tree and kept him in eye's view.

The day passed and I took him to a local ice cream shop where he ate his cone plus the one I couldn't finish. We got home and I was glad that Will passed out in the car. I had a hard time carrying him inside because even though he was only five, he still had some weight to him but I managed.

After I tucked him in and gave him a kiss, I went to my room and fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.

This was home.

* * *

**SO, HOW DID WE LIKE? **

**PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hollywood

Edward POV

**HERE'S THE FIRST FULL EDWARD CHAPTER. I PRESENT MOVIEWARD**

**ENJOY....  
**

* * *

Hollywood is a strange place.

Not only was it filled with the fakest people on earth but it made no sense how much time others thought about my life. People knew nothing about me but they thought they did from the fucking magazine covers and TV interviews.

It had been three years and nothing had changed.

My wife was gone but I couldn't dwell on that for long because I had children to take care of.

They needed me more than anyone else during that troubled time and I was more than happy to be there for them because we all had to get through this together.

Luckily, my family was relentless and was there for me.

My children had grown up to be fairly normal despite living in this hellhole called Hollywood. After Irina's death, the paparazzi hounded us at every corner but my children took it all in stride. It amazed me how calm they were about living in this hectic town. They were so much better at all this then I was when I was younger but I knew how they felt because I grew up in the same fishbowl they're in now.

My childhood was filled with happy memories of LA and the sun, beaches, palm trees, and the glamour that was Hollywood but everything is different for them especially Danielle. She loved her mother more than anything and after Irina died, she went into a downward spiral. She locked herself in her room for a couple months and only came out for school. Even though she was only five then, she knew that he mother was never coming back.

Dani wouldn't talk to anyone except Esme and lost a substantial amount of weight because she refused all but one meal a day. She was snappy with everyone and had an attitude that could rival the worst diva in this town.

I eventually got tired of it all and broke her door down. I took it off the hinges so that she couldn't lock herself away and made her at least try to get back to normal. It took a lot of work and therapy but she now resembles some form of what she once was. The sadness in her eyes wasn't gone but I knew that would take a while before it was.

She was very smart and took after her Aunt Alice in the fashion department. Danielle always had her schoolbooks out and was trying to soak up anything she could, but never turned down an opportunity to go to the mall. She was a happy child and loved to have her friends over. I was glad to see her having a good time when there was this big dark cloud hovering over all our heads.

Demetri was the total opposite when it came to his mother's death although I knew it was because he didn't really know his mother. We talked about her sometimes but not often because it would make Danielle sad but when we did, Demetri acted like he didn't care. He never had a mother figure but luckily, my mother and sister were always present to help out. He was an extremely shy child and didn't have many friends but got along great with everyone so I don't know why he was always so timid in public.

Demetri was just an insane child to say the least. He was always running around with some kind of animal in his hand and I had no idea where he got some of them but I stopped asking after a while.

Just like his sister, he was exceptionally smart and was able to start kindergarten early last year so he was in the first grade this year as a five year old. I actually caught him reading the dictionary sometimes, which was really strange but I didn't question it. He was always the one who made me laugh and was just as vulgar as Emmett no matter what I did to stop the nasty jokes, but he was also fairly polite, which I made sure he was because that was one of the values I was raised on.

That boy could get dirty in an antibacterial room that was white washed with the bleach. It seemed that he always had a smudge on him. He shined in the classroom but also on the football field. Since it was pee-wee football, the kids really didn't have a set position and were rotated frequently so that everyone could have a chance to play everything. He was happy to do whatever was asked by the coaches and could run that football faster than anyone I had ever seen.

Whenever I asked him about what he remembered of Irina or showed him pictures, he would pout and get an attitude because he said that he didn't remember anything and it made him upset. He would shrug it off after a couple minutes but it killed me that never knew her.

The first month after Irina's death was the hardest and it felt like the sun had been sucked out of the sky. There was no light in the house, no happiness, no music and no joy. Instead of wallowing in the darkness, I decided to throw myself into work and didn't even look up from the thousands of scripts I read over.

In three years, I had won two Oscars, four Golden Globes, three Baftas, and a slew of other things that I threw into the award's room at home. According to every source out there, I was the most bankable star and it seemed like everything I touched was box office gold. I worked with both my father and mother on some projects, which turned out to be my favorites because they were so amazing at what they did.

I was encouraged by my family to move on after the first two years and I tried, I really did. I went on dates and saw some women who were nice but nothing ever developed. I hated to sound like the quintessential Hollywood horn dog but pretty much the only thing I got out of dating these days was sex and it wasn't even that good.

I would smile for the cameras and wave at the fans; always singed autographs and was never rude but I wasn't happy. On the outside, I was smiling but the inside was just hollow. Nothing there but an empty shell of what I once was.

The clinking of my wedding ring as it hit my coffee mug brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at the man I had become in the mirror.

I had the same green eyes, bronzed hair, slightly tanned skin, and pearly teeth that I always had but I wasn't the same by a long shot.

"Edward, pout your lips please." My sister Alice commanded as she put my make-up on for a scene I was about to shoot.

"I thought we were done for the day?" I complained.

"Yeah well dad wants you and Tanya to go over the last scene again. He said she didn't get it right." Alice snarled.

We had been on set for a full fourteen hours but no one left unless big daddy Cullen said it was time. He was a ruthless director but that's what made him so good. Of course, Tanya had to be the one to screw things up.

I really did hate her.

"Why is she always forgetting her lines? Its not like she has a goddamn soliloquy or something." I said.

"I know but you know her, she always has to be the center of attention. She acts it out like she's on a fucking stage and that makes dad mad. He's going to keep rolling until he gets what he wants."

"Why are you still here? You could have left hours ago." I sighed.

"Well Jasper has to work late today at the office so I didn't have anything better to do."

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend of a year and worked as a lawyer at some high-powered corporate office downtown. He was very good for her but I didn't know how because he was so tame while Alice was a fucking live wire, but they were perfect so I didn't complain.

"Hey bro, get your ass out there. Dad's pitching a fit again." Emmett said as he came into my trailer.

"We're going as fast as we can Emmett. Why don't you make yourself useful and check his wardrobe." Alice snapped.

"No way. I don't do any of that shit. That's your job."

"What exactly do you do Emmett?" I chuckled.

He used to be an actor like everyone else in my family, but quit a couple years ago for reasons I didn't care to get into. Basically, he was just used for his body and decided that he was tired of getting roles where he was naked although I didn't know why since he showed it off to anyone who would look. His wife Rosalie of two years was his perfect companion and put him in his place whenever he went crazy.

"I'm the producer." He smiled proudly.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"No but dad said that's what I am." He stuck his tongue out and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"You're such an idiot." Alice sighed.

The end of the day came two hours later and I was so happy that I had a couple days off so I could spend the time with my kids. Alice had been a godsend and took them both to school every morning and then picking them up. She would drop them off at my parent's house and my mother would make them dinner and make sure they studied.

I was a busy guy but I made sure to go to every one of Demetri's football games and didn't miss one major event. They were so important to me and I had to make to spend time with them so that was why I was happy to finish this movie and get a couple months off before I started my next big project.

I let them stay at my parent's tonight since they were both sound asleep when I got there. I went back home and had to feed the giant yellow lab Coco who I bought for my kids last year. To be honest, he was a mean dog and didn't like anyone who wasn't in the family.

_Maybe I should put him in obedience school._

I put a hot pocket in the microwave and went to sleep in my lonely bed like I did every night.

I drove up to my parent's giant mansion in Bel Air the next morning to pick up my kids. Two seconds after I knocked on the door, a happy Demetri flung himself into my arms.

"Dad. I had so much fun yesterday. Grandma took us to the beach and I had a fight with Dani. She pushed me into the sand and I got a huge bruise. You want to see?"

I set him down on the ground and he lifted up his shirt to show me the purple mark on his chest, "Isn't it cool. If you touch it, then it turns colors." He jumped up and down.

"Yeah, that's awesome dude." I said in my surfer accent.

"Dude." He replied and dragged me into the house.

"Where's you sister?" I asked.

"She went to the mall with aunt Alice. They were talking about shoes or something. Can we throw the football? Tryouts are next week dad. Can we?"

"Alright alright. Let me just talk to your grandmother first." I laughed.

That boy has too much energy and I knew he got it from me because Esme said I was the same way.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you today?" My mother asked when she kissed my cheek.

"Good. I get a few days off so I figured I'd hang out with you guys."

"Oh well thank you for blessing us with your presence." Esme bowed dramatically.

"I live to serve the fans." I laughed.

"Dad!!!!! Come on we have to go get Coco and then go play football." Demetri screamed as he came bounding down the stairs with his backpack in hand.

"Ok, ok. Goodness." I got out of my chair, "Did you thank your grandmother?" I asked as he headed to the door.

"Thanks grandma!" He screamed and then shut the door.

I laughed, "I'll see you later mom." I gave her a hug and followed him out to my shiny, silver Volvo.

I walked around the back to get on my side and caught a glimpse of that damn red mark across my bumper. It still pissed me off to look at the scratch that Emmett made with his Ferrari a couple years ago.

I got in the driver's side and pulled out of the long, winding driveway.

"So bud, how was school yesterday?" I asked as we made our way down the highway.

"Fine. We got a new kid in class and he's from Chicago. He's really cool." Demetri beamed.

"Really? What's his name?" I asked not really paying attention.

"William but he likes Will and he played with me at recess."

"Maybe you can invite him over some time?"

"Cool. I'll ask him later."

I was glad to see that my son had finally made a friend off of the football filed.

We made our way back to our house in the hills and he raced inside before I turned the car off. He was bouncing at the front door as I went to open it.

"Come on dad. Coco probably has to pee." He said.

"Alright. Don't mess anything up, the cleaning people just left." I shouted as he ran through the house.

Coco started barking because his favorite person was back home. He was literally the size of Demetri and I didn't know how he got that big because the people at the adoption place said he wouldn't grow anymore, but they were obviously wrong.

"Can we go in the back now and throw this thing?" Demetri asked while holding up his football.

"Yeah, come on."

I opened up the giant sliding glass wall that led to the backyard and he went on one side of the pool while I was on the other. Coco jumped in and waited for us to throw the ball. We passed it back and forth with Coco swimming in between to try and catch it.

"Dad, what's for dinner?" He asked after a couple minutes.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Pizza!" He shouted.

"Alright then pizza it is." I chuckled.

I hoped that this appetite of his would go down as he got older but I knew it would only get worse. He could practically out eat me and that was kind of scary.

We finished throwing the football an hour later and Alice brought Dani home a couple minutes later.

"Hey dad." Dani called as she set a bag down.

"Hey. We're just about to order pizza. How was our day?"

"Good. Can I go over Joanna's tomorrow for a sleepover?" She sat at the table.

"I don't see why not. What time do you need to be there?"

"Her mom said eight so we have the whole day together." She beamed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we go see your new movie dad?" Demetri bounced up and down.

"I guess so if you want to."

I didn't see why my kids liked watching me on the screen but they couldn't get enough. I made sure to do some kid friendly films so that we could watch them together and thankfully, this was one they could watch.

I liked going to sneak into the movies and watch the audience's reaction to my performances. I know that might seem weird but it makes me better. I can tell what people really think of my work without anyone ever knowing I'm there.

We ate our pizza and then I put the kids to bed before I went to sleep myself.

I was woken up the next morning but a groggy five-year old who snuggled up to my chest and got under the covers. He must have had a bad dream. Demetri tried to act like a big bad monster but his dreams were very vivid and he hated clowns so that was what plagued his nightmares. He got in my bed whenever his dreams woke him up but by the time he opened his eyes again, he couldn't remember what he was scared about and would be back to normal.

Two Hours later he was bouncing on my chest as he screamed for me to get up.

"Its too early dude." I laughed.

"No way. Let's go to the movies and then ice cream. Come on dad." He shouted.

"Ok go get dressed, feed your dog and make sure your sister is up."

He ran out of the room and I went to take a shower.

We left the house an hour later after eating breakfast but it was way to early to go to the movies so I took them to the park where they could run around.

We were there an hour before the vultures descended. I didn't even really notice the paparazzi that much anymore but I always knew they were there. Whenever I went outside, someone was following me and it made me kind of nervous but they had been doing it since I was a child.

I still remember on my fifth birthday when some cameramen climbed over my parent's fence in the backyard to get some shots of my party. My mother was furious and called the police but no one else seemed to mind. Paparazzi were just a job hazard that I had learned to live with, but that didn't mean I had to like them.

I sighed heavily as I remembered the night Irina died and how the paparazzi had chased our car down the highway to get a shot of us. I was driving so fast that I didn't even see the tree before it was too late and ran into it head on.

Irina shouldn't have been killed. I should be the one in the cold ground right now. It was my fault, not hers.

She never complained about this life or the attention she got from being my wife but I knew it made her a little edgy especially when it came to the kids. She was always hovering over them to try and shield them but the more she did that, the more the paparazzi wanted the shots.

Over the years, we had learned to just let them have their pictures and then most of them will disappear when they realize that our life is normal and boring. I'm not an action star at home; just dad.

"Look what Charles gave me dad." Demetri bounced over to me with a chocolate bar.

I had been nice to most of the cameramen who weren't pushy and they would always give my kids little candies although I never let them eat them. There are some real sickos out there. Who knows what those candies had in them.

"Did you say thank you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can I eat it?"

"You know the rules. Go throw it away." I pointed to a trashcan and he darted off towards it.

Demetri ended up taking a nap on the grass next to me and Dani read one of her books for the next couple of hours. The paparazzi left us alone but I could still see two or three a good distance away waiting to see if we did anything magazine worthy.

_Sucks for them. _

I woke Demetri up and we headed out of the park around three. I took them to eat at a local dinner and then we made our way to one of the hundreds of movie theaters in LA.

I had my baseball hat and sunglasses on so the ticket attendant didn't notice me when I asked for three tickets to the movie.

"I hear it's a really good one." She smiled.

"Really? I haven't seen it yet." I smirked.

"Yeah, loads of action and who knew Cullen could do comedy also."

"That good huh?"

"Five stars but Cullen gets three for being so cute." She sighed and went off into her dreamland.

Demetri, Dani and I laughed all the way inside and we got popcorn before settling into see the two-hour action flick.

It wasn't one of my favorites that I had done but I had to admit, it was better than I expected. I usually didn't watch movies at the primer because they were all about making money on that night and that wasn't what I was in this for. I would walk the red carpet and then usually sneak out the back before anyone could grab me. I waited for most of the stuff to come out on DVD before I watched it so that I could judge myself at home.

I cringed when I saw Tanya on the screen because of the awful memories I had of her in real life. We had done three movies together and that automatically made us the "it couple". No matter how much I used the 'just friends' line, no one really listened. I didn't care so much but it pissed me off at how the tabloids were affecting my kids. My heart shattered when Demetri came home from school one day and asked if Tanya was his new mommy.

That was a conversation that I wasn't ready to have but I knew it had to be taken care of before he got his hopes up.

In all honesty, I never really expect to be married again. No love could ever compare to Irina and I didn't want to waste anyone's time with a relationship that I knew would never be anything more than sex. I never brought any of my dates around the kids because I didn't want them too attached.

"Cool dad. Did you see that?" Demetri asked in awe as I ran from a car that blew up on screen.

I chuckled as I remembered the day we shot that scene and I dislocated my shoulder.

_The things I do for the fans. _

The movie ended and my son actually started clapping and hollering his praise while onlookers watched like he was crazy. I had to throw him over my shoulder before he embarrassed me and dragged him out of the theater laughing.

"What ice cream shop are we going to?" I asked as we got in the car.

"The one by the house. They have the best vanilla." Dani beamed.

"Ok then. Any objections Demetri?"

"Nope." He smiled.

We made it in record time I noticed some paparazzi following us in their cars but they weaned off after they realized we weren't going anywhere special. In all honesty, there were ways to get around all of them. It wasn't that hard but my agency actually paid me extra to go out so the paparazzi could get my photo when I had a movie coming out. It was kind of sick but I understood where they were coming from.

"I want cherry, no vanilla, no chocolate, no oreo." Demetri bounced when we got inside the ice cream shop.

This was always a problem we had. Whenever we went to order something, Demetri was the most indecisive person ever. We could spend half an hour in a drive through just waiting for him to pick one item from the menu but I usually sped up the process by giving him two options to choose from but even that took a while.

"Hello Cullens. How are we today?" Stacy asked from behind the counter.

I had been coming to this ice cream store for years and she was always here. I think she had just started her first year in college but I didn't really know anything besides that. She was always really nice to my kids so I didn't have a problem with her.

"Stacy, can I try the new sherbet you have?" Demetri asked.

"Sure." She dipped a small spoon in a vat of pink ice and handed it over the counter to Demetri who had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it.

He put it in his mouth and turned his face up while the rest of us laughed.

"Sour?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well how about you just go with the regular vanilla like you sister?" I suggested.

"Well if he's getting vanilla then I want chocolate." Dani said stubbornly.

Typical Dani. Always trying to be different from her brother.

"Ok so one cone of chocolate and….?"

"I guess I will have the oreo. It is my favorite." Demetri said.

"Good and anything for you Mr. Cullen?" Stacy asked.

"No, just the two of them." I handed her my credit card and she went to ring us up.

The door of the ice cream store dinged and a breeze flowed through the shop.

"Hi can I help you?" Another attendant asked the woman who came to the counter. I wasn't really paying attention because I was trying to wipe the ice cream off of Demetri's chin. We went to go sit down so that they would finish.

"Uh yes….can I have one cone of oreo please?" The women said in a voice that almost sounded like bells. I had to look at her.

"Sure."

"Thank you." She was handed her ice cream.

The woman was very beautiful and had long brunette hair that was in loose curls to flow down her back. She was slim but still had curves and pale skin that was uncommon for LA women. She was in a dark blue T-shirt that was a nice color on her and had a pair of black Aviators pushed up into her hair, which was a bird's nest on top of her head. I tried to not look at her backside as the jeans hugged her hips but that was a bust. I could tell that my kids were talking to me but I couldn't really hear them. My mind was in a tunnel and I didn't know why.

She took one step and it all happened so fast, I didn't even have time to see what was going on. She slipped on the tile of the floor and ice cream went everywhere. We were the only ones in the store so luckily, not too many people were harmed by the ice cream bombs that landed on our table.

"Crap." The woman said and I went to go help her up.

She was so frazzled I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" She snapped and stared wiping herself off with the napkins I gave her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to laugh out loud but you have to admit, that was kind of funny. Does this happen to you often?" I asked.

"Every day." She sighed and then looked at me with deep, dark brown eyes.

I was used to "the face", but I still hated to get it. I had taken my glasses off when we came into the store so she knew who I was and I could tell that she was up to date on the recent magazines.

_Here we go. _

"Uh…ye…yeah…you're…" She blushed furiously and it was actually kind of cute. She tried to brush her hair with her hands but her glasses fell off and I bent down to get them.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen." I chuckled and handed them to her.

"Wow, great way to cap off my first week in LA." She awkwardly laughed to herself and put her glasses back in her hair.

"You just moved here?" I asked and she nodded, "Well then welcome. Are you having a good time?"

"I was until I just fell on my ass in front of a movie star, but I don't know why I'm surprised. I have rotten luck." She looked at me again with those eyes and I had to physically make myself have conscious thoughts.

_Beautiful. _

"Are you trying to break into the business or something?" I asked.

"Uh…no. I needed a fresh start so LA was as good place as any."

_Not the response I would have guessed. Surely she was a model or something._

"Yeah well it was nice meeting you." She said.

"What about your ice cream?" I asked not wanting her to leave.

"My son's in the car and I don't want to leave him in there too long so he's just going to have to wait until we go grocery shopping for some." She smiled.

_Beautiful. _

"Are you sure?"

_Why was I still talking to her? _

I usually never carried on a conversation with anyone I didn't know for this long. It wasn't that she was overly attractive or anything but there was just something about her that made me want to talk more.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said and went to the door, but turned around with her hand on the knob, "Great job by the way with the new film. I hear it's really good." She blushed again before darting out into the sunlight.

I went to go sit back with my kids who had finished their ice cream and were still laughing at the woman who fell.

_I didn't even get her name. _

Oh well. I had to admit that she was beautiful but she was probably like all the other Hollywood bimbos although something in the back in my mind to me she wasn't.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time." Dani was crying from laughter.

"I feel kind of bad for her." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you dazzled her dad?" Demetri said.

"Dazzled?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what Aunt Rose calls it when girls can't think straight because you're so damn sexy." Demetri laughed.

"What have I told you about that language? I don't want to hear you speaking like that. You're too young to hear those words." I said sternly but I had to hold back the laughs because he was so cute when he cursed. I hated that he did it sometimes but Emmett taught my kids more than I wanted him to. Rose, was just as bad. They had a daughter, Kim, who was one and a half and I prayed that she would be spared from her parent's horribleness.

"Uncle Emmett says I can used them." He pouted.

"Well he's not your father. Are you guys done?" I asked.

We headed back home and the kids were exhausted from their long day with dad. Dani decided to stay home with me instead of going over her friend's house. They had school in the morning so I made them take showers and get in bed early so that they wouldn't be dragging in the morning.

I read to Demetri and asked if Dani wanted me to read to her but she was busy with her own books so I after kissing her goodnight.

I watched some TV in my room but had to turn it off after an entertainment show had my face splashed across the screen.

I went to bed with a clear mind but couldn't get the color of dark brown out of my head.

_Beautiful. _

______________________________________  
_

**SO, HOW DID WE LIKE THAT FIRST MEETING? **

**I KNOW THIS MIGHT SEEM LIKE IT'S GOING FAST BUT I PROMISE THINGS WILL SLOW DOWN ONCE WE GET THE STORY GOING. **

**GIVE ME THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS, PROBLEMS...ANYTHING. DID YOU LIKE MOVIEWARD? LOTS MORE OF HIM TO COME. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I WILL POST ANOTHER CAHPTER TONIGHT IF PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I Hate Hollywood

Bella POV

**FIRST OF ALL, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I GOT SO MANY ALERTS AND THINGS THAT FLOODED MY INBOX. THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGMENT. IM SO PROUD OF THOSE OF YOU WHO BRANCHED OUT AND DECIDED TO READ AN ALL HUMAN SOTRY EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDNT WANT TO. THAT MADE ME FEEL ALL WARM INSIDE. HAHAHAHAHA**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to Sm.

* * *

_Jesus H. Christ Almighty_

I walked out of the ice cream shop after being stunned on my ass by the most gorgeous man on earth.

The pictures in the magazines and snippets on TV didn't do him any kind of justice. He was undeniably the finest creature walking today and I had to fall right in front of him.

Damn my stupid klutziness.

I could feel my entire body heat up from the blush that was probably making me look like a freaking tomato.

"Where's my ice cream mama?" Will pouted in the back when I came back empty handed.

"They were out." I said quickly and sped out of the parking lot.

"They were out of ice cream at an ice cream store?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

_He's too smart for that Bella. _

"Uh…yeah. How about we get some later?" I said and he didn't argue any longer.

The rest of the night went in a daze and all I could see was the green from his eyes and the bronze from his hair. He had a chiseled jaw that was so beautiful; I almost couldn't look at him. Even in his jeans and T-shirt, he was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen or could even dream about.

I still remember the first of his movies that I saw with my best friend Angela back in Forks. We were all teenagers back then but everyone swooned over him like the second coming of Christ. Of course I thought he looked handsome but I didn't see what all the fuss was about.

Had no one seen Justin Timberlake? Brad Pitt? Johnny Depp? George Clooney?

Now I understood.

Those men were just playthings compared to Edward freakin' Cullen.

I saw him standing there in the ice cream shop like nothing was out of the ordinary. Did he know who he was? I think I saw his kids there as well but my mind was so clouded by embarrassment that I couldn't even form coherent thoughts. I probably sounded like I had a stutter.

I hate Hollywood; beautiful people everywhere.

I woke up the next morning and immediately hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. The first thing I thought about was how hectic my day was going to be. First, I had to take Will to his second day of school and he couldn't stop talking about it all weekend so I knew this morning was going to be a chore getting him ready.

After school, I promised him that we would go check out dogs but didn't make the promise to get one yet. I did some research about the pee-wee football league and they didn't really have tryouts but there was a little selection process to put the boys on the proper teams. That was tomorrow so I added that to the list of things I had to do this week.

I didn't start work until Wednesday so I had a little time off. All the shopping was done and the house was finally coming together. It felt like a home.

The alarm went off again and I knew I couldn't hit snooze again because I had reached my sleep maximum for the morning. I rolled out of bed and went straight to Will's room, which was right down the hall.

I went in and found him sprawled out on his bed on his stomach with his arms hanging off the side. Even though his bed could fit him easily, he always slept wildly.

I sighed heavily because now the fun began.

"Rise and shine sweetheart." I said loudly and patted his back.

He rolled over without saying a word.

"Come on. Its your first day of school." I said with the most enthusiasm I could muster.

He grumbled something.

"What about all your new friends?" I asked.

He grumbled again.

Ok, now Supermom had to make her appearance.

"We have to go." I lifted him so that he was sitting up but his arms and legs were flailing around, "I mean it Will, we have to go to school."

"Noooooooo." He groaned.

"You were so excited on Friday." I said as I dragged him out of bed.

"Noooooo."

"Stop being so dramatic." I sighed, "Move it mister."

"Let me go."

I put him on his feet and his whole body slumped like he was hung over.

"I told you to go to bed early." I said as I looked to his nightstand and saw his flashlight sitting on top of a book.

He liked to read late at night but I keep warning him that it doesn't help that he was to go to school early.

"Fine, I'm going." He moved slowly down the hall to the bathroom and I followed to make sure he didn't try to sleep anymore.

It took forty-five minutes for me to get Will in his school uniform, which he hated and screamed about but there was nothing I could do about that. I fed him his favorite cereal, which he almost fell asleep in and then forced him out of the door.

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked for the thousandth time as we pulled into the school.

"Yes mom." He groaned.

I helped him out of the car and we walked to the door where I saw Alice standing with some other parents.

"Have a good day sweetheart." I kissed his forehead and he wiped it off.

"Rules mom." He scolded.

"Sorry. Go have fun."

He raced into the school and the bell rang a couple seconds later.

I went to go stand next to Alice who the only person I knew in LA.

"Well hello there. Aren't you looking nice today." Alice said with a heavy tint of sarcasm but it was too early to play with her.

"Uh…well thanks. Its just jeans and a T-shirt. Nothing special."

"We'll work on that." She laughed, "You didn't call me this weekend."

"Oh, was I supposed to?"

"I told you to." She said pointedly.

I tried to go through my memory to think about anything that happened last week but I couldn't think about anything prior to my stupid ass fall yesterday at the ice cream shop.

"Sorry. I must have forgot. It's been kind of a busy weekend with moving and all." I smiled. I didn't think it would be necessary to tell her my whole embarrassing ordeal.

"I guess I understand but don't let it happen again." She giggled but I could tell that she was serious. I had found out that Alice had this weird dual personality going on. She could be the sweetest person one second and then a demon the next. I didn't know what that was all about but I just hoped that my only friend in LA was psycho.

"You just dropped off your niece and nephew?" I asked.

"Yup. I do it every morning. Their father is really busy and when he's not, I let him sleep in."

"You don't have any children?" I asked and didn't know if that was appropriate but I did it anyway.

"Not yet. My boyfriend and I have only been going out for about a year but after we get married, it's on." She laughed, "Is Will your only one?" She asked and I nodded.

"He's sweet."

"Thank you."

"I need more girlfriends. I don't really hang out with anyone besides by sister-in-law." She said out of the blue, "I'm glad you're here and not fake."

"Well then here's to a fast friendship." I held out my hand and she shook it firmly.

"Ok then, first rule of this friendship, keep your eyes on me." She said seriously and I immediately became self-conscious.

"Why? What's happening?" I asked scared and tried to turn my head.

"Don't move." She said quickly.

"Alice, you're scaring me."

"To your left, there are two women who are mothers of some of the kids in the school. If you make eye contact, then they'll want to speak. They're the worst bunch of bitches you will ever meet." She sighed.

"Oh ok." I said and nodded.

"Damn." She whispered and I saw a flash of pink in my peripheral vision.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Mallory and this is Jessica Newton." A woman with light blonde hair said and held out her hand.

I shook it, "I'm Bella Swan. Its nice to meet you." I replied. She completely ignored Alice and I found that weird but I didn't say anything.

"You're new?" The other woman asked.

"Yes, me and my son Will." I smiled.

"Well we're happy to have you."

"Thanks."

"So what do you do?" Lauren asked.

"I work in public relations."

"That's nice and your husband?"

"Divorced." I said and immediately the conversation changed. The look in their eyes told me that they were judging and I had the urge to get defensive.

"Oh well that's…nice." Jessica said.

"Wasn't your husband just arrested for credit card fraud Jess?" Alice asked.

"No, there was an investigation Alice. That's not the same."

"I just go by what I read in the business section of the LA Times. They're very reliable. According to them, he cheated all his clients out of millions." Alice said innocently.

"That article was totally fabricated." Jessica snapped.

"Oh really? How much did that Prada bag cost?" Alice asked and Jessica shut her mouth as she inspected her purse.

"Ok well it was nice meeting you Bella." Lauren said quickly and dragged Jessica to another part of the school grounds with some more parents.

"Stupid bitches." Alice huffed as they walked away.

"What's their deal? I felt like I was being thrown into the Spanish Inquisition." I laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Bella. These high powered moms are very competitive, but you handled it well." She patted my shoulder.

"Thanks to you. Why are they like that?"

"I don't know. Everyone's marriage in Hollywood is practically on the rocks and they're no exception. Jessica's husband sleeps with almost every female in the state. He might be coming after you next. I wouldn't be surprised." She looked me up and down. "You see that man over there?" Alice pointed to a man who was leading a group of kids to the playground.

"Yeah?"

"Well Lauren's husband is sleeping with him so…nothing is as it seems in this town" She snickered.

"I guess not."

"It's really sad actually. I have pretty much given up on them both within the first ten minutes of meeting them."

"Don't they love their husbands at all?"

"Probably not but their marriages are just for convenience. Jessica is always trying to get a hold of my brother whenever he's at the football games. Her son and Demetri are on the same team."

"Demetri plays?" I asked trying to get off the subject of the two bleached blondes.

"Yup. He's actually really good." She said proudly.

"Will's been wanting to play. I signed him up yesterday."

"Oh good. I hope they're on the same team, then you can come to games with me and I can introduce you to his father." She got a mischievous look in her eye, "…who's single by the way."

"I don't think so Alice. I'm not looking for anyone." I said immediately.

"But you're so nice and sweet, exactly what he needs in his life. Not these fake women who walk around all day trying to get his money."

"Still no. I have to focus on Will right now. He's had a rough couple of months and I don't know how he'll react if I add a man into the mix who's not his father." I sighed.

"That makes sense I guess. You doing anything right now?" She asked happily.

"Why?" I said skeptically.

"Calm down, I'm just wanted to know if you wanted to come to lunch with me or something. I don't have to be at work today so I got nothing better to do until I have to pick up the kids."

"Ok, I think I can do that."

I spent the next couple of hours with Alice at some swanky, hip Hollywood café that served all the stars. I didn't know how Alice got a table but we didn't even have a long wait before we were seated. We mostly talked about me and why I left Chicago. I was vague on the details but for some reason, I felt like I could trust her.

We talked about the kids and the football league. She gave me all the insight into the school and who to stay away from when it came to parents. She had to leave when she got a call to go to work for an emergency but I told her I would see her tomorrow morning for school.

I went to a bookstore to wait out the rest of the day and got a couple of novels that I had been meaning to read. Before I knew it, it was time to go get Will.

I was waiting at the door for him when he came out of the school with a giant piece of paper. He jumped in the car and wouldn't stop talking but I loved to here everything that happened during his day.

"Look at what I made mom?" He held up his painting and I looked at it in the rear view mirror.

"Its beautiful sweetheart." I praised at his picture of the new house.

"I think I'm going to send it to dad." He said.

Jacob said he would call everyday but that hadn't really happened lately. Jacob had only called once and even then, he only talked to Will for a couple minutes. I felt a stab of pain for my son but he didn't seem to notice how his father was neglecting him and I hoped that his obliviousness would keep up because I didn't know what I was going to do when Will asked for him.

"How about we go look at dogs?" I asked happily trying to keep my mind off of my ex-husband.

"Yay!!!!" He screamed.

I went to the place where I had heard about the adoption center and Will was out of the car so fast, I almost didn't see him. He pulled me to the door and we spent the next hour looking at dogs. Will was wide eyed the entire time and when he pleaded with me to get him one, I couldn't refuse.

In true Will fashion, we got the biggest dog they had and I didn't know how this was going to work because there was no way I could care for both of them. Cesar was a giant St. Bernhard who must have weighed upwards of seventy pounds but he was just a year old. The adoption center gave us a giant bag of dog food and a leash for Cesar and we carried him to the car. He barely fit with Will in the back. At least he was potty trained.

Will immediately took to him and he laughed the whole way home while Cesar licked his face.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

The next day came and I had to wake up Will the same way I did everyday but this was different because now, I had to deal with a giant monster sleeping in his bed as well. Cesar took domain in Will's bed when it was bedtime and I thought I put him downstairs in the laundry room to sleep but I guess he got out.

I groaned as I saw Will curled up to the massive beast who was resting on his football sheets. Both of them were snoring like chainsaws and I knew this morning was going to be a tough one.

"Ok, lets get a move on." I said loudly.

It was so cute at how they both rolled over at the exact same time but didn't open their eyes. Cesar blew the air out of his mouth and his lips flapped like a horse.

"I mean it. You have to feed the dog and get ready for school." I lifted Will up.

"Mooooooooom. Just leave me alone." He moaned.

"Nope. This is what you do now. This isn't any different than Chicago. Come on." I picked him up off the bed and Cesar thought that meant it was time to play.

He jumped on us and Will and I fell to the ground with Cesar on top of us. He started licking my face and Will began to laugh uncontrollably. We were both pined under his giant weight and as much as I tried to move, I couldn't.

"Mom, I think Cesar likes you." Will giggled and got the dog off of us.

"Yeah, well this isn't happening everyday. That was uncalled for." I huffed and got off of the floor, "Into the bathroom. Go." I commanded.

"Ok, come on boy, lets go get ready." Will played with Cesar all the way down the hall and I cursed myself for making that promise to get him a dog, but as long as he was happy, I guess I could live with it.

Cesar was fed and we let him go out the bathroom before we put him in the laundry room with his toys and bed. We only had time for pop tarts for breakfast and I raced Will into the car so we could make it to school on time. We made it just as the last of the kids were going inside.

"I'll pick you up right after school for football tryouts." I yelled at him.

"Ok mom. I love you." He screamed back.

"I love you too."

He ran inside with the other students.

"Aren't you sweet." Alice cooed from behind me.

"Hello to you too Alice."

"Here, I got you some coffee." She held out a cup from Starbucks and I took it.

"Thanks."

I took a small sip, "How did you know what I liked?" I asked.

"You just look like a two creams, two sugars kind of girl." Alice giggled.

"Well thank you again." I smiled.

"So, what's the plans for today?" Alice asked.

"Nothing besides football after school. I don't have to buy him any gear do I?" I didn't even think to remember that kind of stuff.

"Nope. They have all that there. The hardcore parents have special things but you don't have to bring anything but the children."

"Good. What about you? Anything special?"

"I have to go to work later but I should be done in time to pick up the kids."

"Where do you work anyway? I don't think we got that far yesterday during lunch."

"Oh, I'm a makeup artist. Well, my dad calls me a wardrobe supervisor but he just made that up. I basically just make sure everything looks good before filming." She said proudly.

"Wow, that's glamorous." I chuckled.

"But what about you? I bet you've worked with some big stars." She said in a tone that was detached like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well no, not really. I haven't been in public relations since Will was born and there aren't that many famous people in Chicago. Just a bunch of rich folks. I'm more of a publicist I guess you could say, so I make sure everything looks good for interviews and stuff. "

"Well maybe you can work with someone famous out here." Alice said.

"I doubt it, but you never know." I shrugged.

"You sure don't." She said in a sly voice, "What agency are you with again?"

"Volturi Relations. They're in the big glass building downtown."

"All the buildings downtown are big and glass." She snorted, "But I know what you're talking about."

"So back to football practice, is it tough?" I asked kind of worried about my boy.

"No, its fine. All the boys just basically run around with the football. Its just a bunch of fun; nothing too serious."

"Good. I think Will needs an outlet for all his energy. I can only take so much." I laughed.

"I know what you mean. Demetri never sits still. Its pretty insane." Alice replied.

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

We stood around for a couple more minutes just watching some kids play on the jungle gym and took small sips of our coffee.

"My brother will be there." Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh lord Alice, you've got to stop that. I will in no way need your help in setting up dates or finding my special someone. I tried that already so I'm taking it slow."

"Just saying."

"I don't think so Alice."

"But he's so lonely." She pleaded, "All he has is those kids and he tries to convince himself that he's happy but he's not. I can tell, we all can."

"So you want me to go on a pity date with your brother?"

"Or a real date…"

"Just drop it Alice. Subject change."

"Fine, fine."

Alice had to get to work so I spent the day back at the house and let Cesar roam around. I found out that he was a fairly easy dog to care for if he wasn't prompted to act crazy by my son. I decided to make a big dinner for Will to have when we got back from football.

I made some of his favorites; fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese and broccoli. I praised every deity up there that Will eats everything I give him no matter what it is. In all his five years on this earth, he will eat anything but bananas and I don't know why. Vegetables were never a problem with him so thankfully, he got all the vitamins he needed.

I finished the colossal meal and saw that I had ten minutes to get to the school. Will would never forgive me if I made him late for his first practice. I got to the school and the bell rang. Will came running out a jumped in the car.

"Go mom go." He shouted from the back.

"Calm down bud. How was school?"

"It was fun. I have a bestest friend now. His name is Demetri and he plays football too. He's Miss Alice's son. You remember mom? We met her on the first day."

"Her nephew sweetheart. Alice doesn't have any kids. Demetri is her nephew." I chuckled.

"Same thing. He's going to meet us there. Go faster mama." He pushed the back of my chair.

"I don't want us to die. Gosh. We have awhile before we have to be there." I said.

"No, Demetri said that if we get there early then we can run around with the other guys before it starts."

I got to the football field in the park a couple minutes later and Will ran out of the car but I called him back.

"Hey, hey. Will, you have to change your clothes." I screamed.

"Awww mom. Come on. I already see Demetri over there?" He pointed to a group of boys playing tag.

"Well then you need to hurry up and change. You're not getting your school clothes dirty."

I took Will to the bathrooms that were near the field and waited outside while he went to go change into his gym shorts and T-shirt. I noticed that there were some paparazzi getting their cameras ready so that must mean that a star's kid is trying out or something.

Will came out of the bathrooms and threw me his clothes before running to the field.

"Be careful." I shouted.

"Ok mom."

I went to the concession stand and got a slushy before seeing Alice sitting in the stands with some other parents that I knew from the school.

"Hello. Finally, you're here." Alice pulled me to a seat next to her, "I've been listening to these hyenas cackling for the past half hour."

"Sorry. Will had to change and stuff." I took a sip of my drink.

"No worries. How was your day?"

"Good. I just relaxed before I have to go into work tomorrow. My vacation is over." I said.

"What are you going to do with Will after school gets out everyday?"

"Well I don't work everyday but when I do then I guess he can stay at the daycare at the school." I shrugged, "I guess I should have checked that out."

"No stress. I can pick him up from school and bring him to practice. What time do you get off?" She asked.

"Right around the time practice lets out."

"Well then that's perfect. You can pick him up from here everyday."

"Thanks, that would be a great help. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Its no problem, really. See what good use friends are." She beamed

"You are amazing Alice. Kind of like a child." I laughed.

"That's what my older brother says."

The practice started and the group of about one hundred boys was separated into twelve teams and they were all broken off to meet with their coaches and teammates.

"Oh good, Will and Demetri are on the same team." Alice clapped her hands together.

"I'm going to have meet Demetri. He's all Will talks about these days."

"Same on our side. Wait here, let me go get my niece so you can meet her." Alice jumped off the bleachers and ran to a tree where there were a group of girls sitting who looked to be about nine or ten.

She came back holding the hand of a stunning, long, blonde haired girl who was just as bubbly as Alice was. She was small and had big blue eyes that shined in the sunlight. Even as a child, you could tell that she was going to grow up to be incredibly striking.

"Bella, this is my niece Danielle." Alice said and brought the girl over.

"Hi." I held out my hand to shake it but she just looked at me strangely.

Then she broke out into laughter. I didn't know what was so funny but she was practically rolling on the floor in side-splitting guffaws.

"Uh…did I do something?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, she's just being rude." Alice said furiously, "Danielle, stop that."

"I'm sorry Aunt Alice but this is the woman I was telling you about at the ice cream store on Sunday. The one who fell and got us all." She continued to laugh.

Wait what? Is she talking about the time when I fell on my ass in front of Edward Cullen?

I don't remember seeing anyone else there but like I said before, there could have been an elephant in the room and I wouldn't have noticed.

_Shit on a stick_

"Wait…you're the ice cream lady?" Alice asked, trying to suppress her own laughs.

By this point, Danielle was on her knees with tears in her eyes.

I didn't think it was that funny but maybe I would if I was on the other side.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

And then things began to click in my head.

If Danielle was there on the day I met Edward then that must mean that she was there with him since there weren't any other adults in the store at the time. That meant that she was Edward's daughter. If she was Alice's niece then that meant that Alice was Edward's sister. Alice was a Cullen and her brother was Edward Cullen.

I looked at the field and saw my son wrestling with a bronzed haired boy who must have been Demetri. Demetri was Alice's nephew meaning that he was Edward's son.

Just my luck.

_Double, triple shit on a stick._

"You made my day." Danielle held out her hand, "I'm Dani."

I shook but my mind was completely shut off. I didn't know what was going on around me.

"I have to go to the car." There was still an hour left of practice so I could wait in the car until Will was done and then we were moving. No joke. I hate LA.

I shot out of my seat so quickly and spun around to head towards the parking lot but ran into something hard, spraying my red slushy everywhere. I heard a collective gasp from the onlookers and felt several pairs of eyes on me.

It wasn't a wall but could have been because it was so sturdy. I felt a pair of warm arms engulf me as I was going to the floor. After I was stabilized, I tried to think of a way to spin this so that I wasn't embarrassed. I was afraid to look up because whoever I hit was going to be getting a new shirt from me since I ruined this one.

"I'm so sorry sir." I began brushing off the red ice from his shirt and raised my head to see green; emerald green.

_Triple, quadruple shit on a stick in the middle of a fucking volcano._

"Bella, this is my brother Edward." Alice said from behind me with a smug tone, "I guess you guys have already met." She giggled.

Edward looked at me with a confused look for a second before his memory made the connection, "I've met you before. The ice cream shop right?"

I immediately dropped my head and noticed the red ice on the ground. It was covering his shoes and I bet my face was ten times darker than the artificial red coloring that was spewed on his shirt.

I whimpered and tried to say something but I was so far beyond embarrassed that I couldn't even breathe correctly.

"Are you alright?" His smooth voice asked and I once again tried to speak but couldn't.

"Bella, seriously. Its not that big of a deal." Alice said.

"I have to go." I said in a quiet voice that was barely auditable.

I ran as fast as I could to the car and didn't even lift my head up although maybe I should have knowing my track record. I unlocked the doors and was in the car in record time. As soon as the door was shut, I slammed my head on the steering wheel and tried to not cry but my emotions were overflowing.

Was this what my life was reduced to? Falling on my ass in ice cream parlors? Spilling slushies on people? Ruining movie star's lives?

Not only had I embarrassed myself in front of all those parents but I had actually spilled my drink on the most gorgeous, sexy, famous movie star on the planet.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

He probably thinks I'm a stupid bitch who can't walk straight.

_Thump thump thump_

What the hell was that? Probably nothing.

_Thump thump thump_

There it was again. Shit.

I lifted my head from the steering wheel and saw him staring into my window.

_What am I supposed to do?_

I just sat there looking at his beautiful face wondering if he wanted to speak sincerely or if he just came to make fun of me. He had a crooked smile on his face that almost knock my socks off but his eyes were deep and told me that he had something to say.

I turned on the car and slowly rolled down the window.

There was no way I was going to speak first.

"Uh…hi. It seems like every time we meet, a disaster happens." He chuckled.

"Yeah, its my bad luck. You better stay away from me."

_Stop talking to him dummy. You're just going to embarrass yourself more._

"Well maybe we're going to have to just sit and take it slow."

"I am so sorry about your shirt." I gawked at his white button up that was completely stained in red. Surprisingly, he still looked like the most fashionable star I had ever seen.

"Its no problem. This wasn't even mine. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lowered my head.

"You ran off so quickly and I thought you were going to have a panic attack."

"I felt like it. I can't believe I did that and then the last time I saw you, I fell on my ass. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I think you're intriguing. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." He said and I lifted my head. It looked like he was surprised he said that and so was I.

_How could he think I was intriguing? He probably didn't know what the word meant._

"I can pay for you to get another one. I really didn't mean it." I pleaded.

"How about you get out of the car and we'll talk about it." He chuckled and tried to coax me out of my sanctuary.

"No, I'm just going to sit here until Will gets done. We only have a couple more minutes."

"Wait, you're Will's mom? The Will that Demetri keeps talking about?" He asked and I nodded, "Now you have to get out so we can have a proper introduction."

"Its nice to meet you." I replied.

"Well then, I guess our running in wasn't so coincidental."

"I guess not."

"Can you please get out of the car?" I whole-heartedly expected to say no but when I looked at his face, I knew that I couldn't deny him anything. If he wanted to murder me with a pitchfork, I would have let him.

"Fine, but you have to let me give you money for a new shirt." I slowly opened the car door and got out.

I closed the door and leaned back against my car with my arms folded and my head down to the pavement.

"Hi." He stuck his hand out towards me and I tried to back up but the car was blocking me.

I had no choice but to shake. There was a jolt that shot from my brain to my knees and I had to back into the car again so I didn't fall down.

_Suck it up Bella, its time to be an adult._

I grew ten feet in stature and tried to gain some confidence although it all crumbled when I looked back at his wonderful face.

"My name is Bella Swan." I spoke in a voice that was a little louder than a whisper.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

The sound of my name coming from his deep, silky voice almost caused me to shake. It was like smooth butter and I had never been so turned on in my life.

_Stop it Bella. You're not some hormonal teenager. Be an adult._

"I guess our boys seem to like each other." I said.

"Yeah. Demetri's been begging to have Will over since Friday."

He leaned a little closer to me, and I caught a whiff of his scent. So much for the no hormonal teenager act; my panties got a little damp and I brought my legs closer together to try and stop the pleasure from ripping through my body. He smelled … incredible. Sweet, musky, and … manly. What did he use in the shower?

_No. Don't think about him in the shower._

"Yeah."

That's all I could say. Sue me.

Then he suddenly burst out laughing and I blushed because it must have been something I did.

Damn. And I was doing so well.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"I'm just thinking that the only two times I've met you, you were falling or tripping on yourself. You make my life interesting."

"Well I'm glad I amuse you." I went to open the door again but he shut it before I could get in.

"Come on, I'm sorry. I just don't I've ever met anyone like you." He chuckled.

Now I was pissed. Who did he think he was to make fun of me? He didn't know me.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked forcefully.

"Demetri. He's on the same team as Will." He said. He ran his hand through his hair and I almost fell out. He was so damn sexy without even trying and I had to put my own hand behind my back so I didn't attack him.

"Oh yeah." I blushed because the answer was so easy.

I didn't even register that I was talking to a famous movie star until I saw three flash bulbs go off from my side.

"Hey Edward. How are you today?" A guy with a camera said.

"Fine Charles. How are you?" Edward asked calmly.

"Good. What happened to your shirt?" He asked and took another picture.

"This lovely lady spilled her slushy on it." Edward pointed to me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Another guy asked.

"No, just a women who spilled her drink on me." He snorted.

"How do you think Tanya will feel about this?"

"I've told you guys that we're just friends." Edward sighed.

"Oh, well ok. Thanks for the pictures. Have a great day."

It all happened so fast, I didn't really have time to understand what was going on. The cameramen were gone as fast as they appeared and then it was silent once more.

"Did that bother you?" Edward asked concerned.

"Uh…no. I've dealt with them before. Its no problem." I shook my head.

"Really?" He nodded his head like he was thinking deeply.

"What?"

"Its nothing. I just never expected you to be so calm. Any other woman would have either posed for them or ducked into the car." He snickered.

"No. I used to work in public relations so I'm ok with them."

_Plus my ex-husband was kind of famous so they used to be everywhere._

_Nope. Couldn't say that._

"_Used_ to work in public relations?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I took a break but I go back tomorrow actually."

He was about to say something else but I head the sound of Will screaming for me from across the field. He came running over with Demetri hot on his tail and Alice with Danielle close behind.

"Mom. Everyone said you spilled slushy on Mr. Cullen. What did you do?" He said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh yeah. You know me. How was football?" I asked trying to change the topic.

He raised his eyebrow, "Fine. Why did you pour that on his shirt?" He pointed to the stain of Edward's chest.

"She didn't mean to. It was an accident." Edward said.

"She's really sorry." Will came up to Edward and patted his arm like he was my father or something. Edward looked taken aback by Will's mature stature but I just shook my head because this was how he always was.

"Its no problem. Really." Edward snickered.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, why don't we get out of this sun." Alice suggested, "Pizza kids?" She asked and the two boys started screaming. Dani just rolled her eyes.

"Can we mom?" Will asked.

"I don't think so. We have a lot to do and you're probably really tired."

"Come on pleassssssse?" Demetri and Will both got on their knees and started pleading with me.

"Yeah, come on mom." Edward pouted and the look almost killed me because he was so damn cute even in a fake mope. The thoughts of the huge dinner at home where thrown out the window and my willpower crumbled as I looked into his eyes.

"Ok, I guess." I sighed and the boys went crazy.

"Can I ride with Demetri and Mr. Cullen?" Will asked.

"If its ok with him."

"It's fine and call me Edward please. Mr. Cullen is my father."

_Shit. Carlisle Cullen. Hollywood royalty._

"Come on boys. Let's get there before it gets too crowded." Edward ushered the boys to his silver Volvo with a bright red scratch on the bumper.

_Please gods, tell me that this isn't in the fates because I can't take much more today._

* * *

**YAY, MORE BELLA AND EDWARD TIME. **

**HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ. **

**I PROMISE MORE TO COME.I WILL POST AGAIN LATER TODAY IF I GET IT READ QUICKLY AND IF YOU GUYS ASK FOR IT  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Her Name

Edward POV

**SO AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL RIGHT NOW, I AM JUGGLING TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME BUT THVC IS MY MAIN PRIORITY. SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE SEEM TO BE LIKING THIS AT THE MOMENT, I DECIDED TO START POSTING THIS REGULARLY BUT IT WON'T BE AS OFTEN AS THVC. MAKE SURE YOU ADD THIS TO YOUR STORY ALERTS SO THAT YOU'LL KNOW WHEN I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Her name was Bella.

It felt good to finally know the name of the girl who I had saved in the ice cream store.

Ok, so maybe saved was an overly dramatic term but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so different and unique. I didn't even know her but I could tell that she wasn't like anyone else.

Every time she opened her mouth, something surprising came out.

I woke up late this morning because I didn't have anything better to do. I fixed Demetri and Dani breakfast before Alice took them to school and I went back upstairs to get some much needed rest.

I was woken up my phone, which buzzed until I picked it up. Come to find out, my vacation was over.

My dad was on the phone talking about how we needed to start doing more scenes next week because Tanya once again, messed things up. Carlisle was a perfectionist and if a certain scene wasn't right, then we were going to do it until it was. That's why he had six Oscars. Don't question the boss man.

I had one free week off but then dad wanted me back on set to finish up some things. I hated to go into work when I promised my kids that I would be off, but duty called and I knew they would understand. They always encouraged me to go make movies because they said they liked to watch them but I couldn't help but think that my absence hurt them more than they let on.

After that call, I decided that it was time to get up and by the time I got showered, dressed and had eaten something football practice had started. I really enjoyed watching Demetri play because it was something he liked and he was actually quite good. This was pee-wee football so it wasn't like they had complicated plays or strict rules but my boy was fast so he always had the ball.

I raced to the field and got there just as the teams had been split up. I was probably going a little too fast but I was trying to make it to the field like I promised Demetri I would.

The next thing I knew, my front was covered with freezing cold, red goop that seeped down to my bones. I shivered violently before I noticed that whoever hit me was falling over. I reached out and grabbed her.

My body immediately shaped around hers and a smell of vanilla filled my brain. I had no idea who it was but she smelled amazing and felt soft in my arms.

She began frantically wiping off my shirt but I couldn't really think about what was happening because it seemed like time was slowing down.

The creature raised her head and I saw the brown again.

_Beautiful. _

It was her. The girl from the ice cream store. What was she doing here?

The blush came back as soon as she realized who I was and I almost wanted to reach out and cup her cheek to fell the heat beneath my hand but I didn't know why.

_What was happening to me? _

Maybe my mind was too jaded the last time we met because it seemed that she got more beautiful today. I couldn't help my eyes as they quickly traveled over her body. She was small, although not as tiny as Alice, and her curvy body was covered in jeans with a T-shirt. Her chestnut brown hair was spilling down her back and glowed from the rays of the sun. Good thing I was wearing my sunglasses so that she wouldn't see my eyes follow the graceful curve of her neck, and admire her porcelain skin. I struggled with the need to get closer, to find out the exact color of her wide eyes.

Of course living in Hollywood, I had been surrounded by gorgeous people my entire life but she was…exceptional.

She race off to her car before I had the chance to say anything and I felt the need to follow but Alice stopped me before I got too far.

"Edward just let her calm down. I bet she's really embarrassed." My sister said.

"Why?"

"Have you seen your shirt?" She snickered.

"Oh yeah." I brushed the rest of the ice off of me but at that point, I didn't really care.

I went after her after a couple of minutes and convinced her to step out of the car. I didn't know what I was going to say to her but I had to make her feel that this wasn't her fault because she didn't deserve to beat herself up over this. Hell, I think I stole the shirt from the wardrobe department.

We talked. We actually had a conversation that didn't involve tripping or stumbling and I was surprised at how easy it was to speak to her. She didn't seem preoccupied with my Hollywood status and I even forgot who I was for a second…that was, until I saw the flashes of the cameras go off.

My first reaction was to shield her because I didn't know how she would react but if I did that, the magazines would start making up more stories than necessary. The best way to avoid them is to just be nice and smile, and then they'll go away soon enough.

After Charles and his friends got their pictures, she looked unfazed. It was like none of that had ever happened and it amazed me that she didn't run for the hills like other people I knew. She surprised me once again and kept calm throughout the whole mêlée although I could see the wonderful blush creep back to her cheeks.

I finally met the elusive Will who my son was talking about all the time and found out that he was just as surprising as his mother. I only spoke to him for a minute before I figured out that he was way beyond his maturity level. He was a five year old going on forty.

As I drove to the pizza parlor with the kids playing in the back, I couldn't stop looking in the rearview mirror at the small black Prius that was on my tail. She had her windows down and the wind was blowing her long, brown hair in all directions making her face seem to drown in a sea of curls and tangles.

"Dad, can Will spend the night?" Demetri asked from the backseat.

I had to make myself concentrate, "Uh…not tonight buddy. It's a school night. Maybe this weekend?" I suggested and the boys erupted in yells.

"You guys really need to shut up. I'm trying to read." Dani snapped.

"Its ok Dani. Don't be sad because I have friends and you don't." Demetri snickered earning him a slap from his sister.

"Ok that's enough back there. Calm down." I spoke up before someone got hurt.

"You should ask your mom if you can stay this weekend. We can play my Xbox and my dog Coco is really nice. We can play football with him." Demetri rambled while he spoke excitedly to Will.

"I just got a dog yesterday. His name is Cesar and he's giganimous." Will held his arms as wide as he could and I had to laugh at the fake word he just made up.

We got the pizza place a little while later and I parked in the only spot I saw. Bella followed Alice around to the side of the building where there were more spaces. They waited for us at the door while I got the kids out of my car.

"Mom, can I stay over this weekend?" Will ran to Bella and she looked timidly at me.

"We'll see sweetheart. Everyone's really busy these days. Let's talk about it when we get home ok?" She said sweetly.

"Ok."

"Oh darn." Alice pouted dramatically.

"What?" I asked and she looked at her phone.

"Dad needs me back to do some make up for Tanya." The look on Alice's face would have been perfectly innocent if I didn't know her like a book. That was some of the downsides of having actors as relatives; lying comes like second nature.

"Really? I spoke to him today and he said he wasn't planning on starting for another couple of days." I called her out on her lie.

"Uh…yeah. I guess he changed his mind. Bye Bella." She hugged her and then turned to me, "See you later." And then she was off.

Somehow, this seemed to be planned.

Bella had a look of horror on her face and I noticed her begin to back up slightly like she was trying to get back to her car.

Great. Now I had to sit and eat with this woman who probably thought I'm some kind of stupid, self-indulged movie star who is trying to get into her pants.

I led everyone into the pizza place and a teenage waiter, who looked like she was about to have a coronary when I walked in, seated us in the back. Demetri and Dani sat next to me on one side of the booth with Bella and Will sitting on the other.

As soon as we were seated, Demetri begged me to let him and Will go to the arcade, which was a stone's throw away from our booth. I gave him some money and they were off. Dani stayed at the table and did some homework. We ordered drinks and then sat awkwardly while we waited for our pizzas. The silence was too much for me.

"So…if I remember correctly, you just moved here?" I started and looked across the table at her beauty.

Something about her was making me extremely hot and bothered. I had to make sure to focus because my libido was casing my heart to thump in my ears.

_What was it with this woman? _

"Yeah. Me and Will just got here from Chicago last week." She responded.

"Wow, Chicago. That's impressive. Why did you leave, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just a fresh start." She replied quickly like it was a memorized answer. Classic actor move. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she was in the business. She was very good; almost like a natural.

"That seems logical but LA? Could you have picked a more hectic city?" I chuckled.

She bit her full, pink lip and I almost whined because it was such a turn on.

"Yeah, I'm kind of regretting my choice now." She said quietly and began to nervously play with her hands under the table.

"Don't be, I like having you here." I smiled and realized I was flirting. She looked up at me through thick eyelashes and a blush came back on her face that was better than the previous ones.

"For Demetri's sake of course. He doesn't have many friends so Will is good for him." I replied hoping that she didn't catch my mistake.

She sat silent for a minute before regaining herself, "Yeah. They sure do look happy." She nodded towards that arcade and the boys were jumping on a dance machine having the time of their lives.

"Do you like math?" Bella asked Dani as she scribbled on her homework, "I never really liked it when I was in school."

I had totally forgotten about my daughter who was sitting next to me until she shot up from the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said in a tone and stomped off. I would have to talk to her about that rudeness later.

"Sorry about that." I said embarrassed at my daughter's behavior.

"Its no problem. I think I was the same way at that age."

By the time Dani got back, our pizzas were here and the boys devoured almost every slice before anyone else could even get napkins.

It was a sight to see, but I gave them some credit since they had just finished running around on a football field.

We made idle chitchat and I realized that I was genuinely talking to her; not just answering questions like I normally would. She was smart and impressed me with what she had to say. I didn't want to sound like I was obsessed but I was hanging on her every word. The seconds passed and I was beginning to like her more and more.

It hadn't even been two hours yet and I was completely taken with her. Everything about her from the sound of her voice to the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke and don't even get me started on that blush. She was incredibly endearing but sexy at the same time. Jesus, every time she bit her lip I had to stifle back a groan.

_Did I like this woman? _

I think I did.

We said our goodbyes at the door and something inside me didn't want to leave her. I wanted to keep talking and learn more, but why? Who was this woman and why did she have control over me? I didn't like it one bit.

I drove my family home with my new thoughts swirling around in my head. I pulled into the driveway and saw the bright yellow of Alice's Porsche.

_Oh great. _

"Everyone upstairs and showered. No playing tonight." I said as Dani and Demetri got out of the car.

"Dad, you said I could watch some TV." Demetri wined.

"Its too late now. You had enough fun at the pizza place. I bet you have some homework to do and by the time you're done, it will be too late." I scolded.

"Alright dad." Demetri hung his head meaning that he was tired anyway and didn't feel the need to fight about it.

I went inside and the kids went upstairs. I saw Alice sitting in the kitchen.

"Get out." I said before she had the chance to ask me any questions. The look on her face told me that she wanted to grill me.

"How was pizza?" She asked in a coy tone.

"It's was great. We had a lot of fun." I clipped and went to wash some dishes that were in the sink.

I could practically hear my sister roll her eyes.

"How did you like Bella?" She came to stand next to me and helped me dry.

"She was nice." I sighed.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice."

"Well I think she's pretty." Alice giggled.

I didn't say anything because Alice wanted me to fall into her trap and I wasn't ready for her to start going all gaga over Bella.

"So…yeah." Alice said.

I looked at her and she had that all knowing smirk that I hated.

"What?" I groaned.

"Nothing, just seeing something."

"Well stop seeing it. You're creeping me out."

Her phone buzzed and she quickly picked it up, "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow. Jasper just got home." She pecked my cheek before skipping out of the door.

I went to bed that night with several conflicted thoughts running through my brain. Over the past three years, I had been on dates but I never considered them anything more than a nice dinner. I never had a connection to them. They were just a pretty face or someone to pass the time so I wasn't so lonely, but this woman…she was different. After Irina died, I become some sex-crazed hound who used women as a way to get over things but this feeling was…strange.

I think I liked her, but I couldn't.

How could I like her? I felt like a cheater on my wife, which sounds silly but I took those vows to heart and said that I would only love her for the rest of my life. How could I go back on that? There was no way I could. Irina was my one and only love. She was the one who birthed my children and gave me everything I could have ever wanted. I couldn't let some woman I was attracted to come and destroy Irina's memory.

This feeling I had in the pit of my stomach would pass wouldn't it?

I woke the next morning exhausted from my late night of thinking and I dreaded getting up but I knew it was time to get the kids ready for school. I pulled myself up and went to the bathroom.

I got out of the shower and instinctively checked my phone like I always did.

_14 text messages. 5 voice mails. _

_Great. _

I redialed my father's number because he was the one who called the most.

"_Hello?" _His soft voice came from the other side.

"Hey dad, sorry I didn't pick up. I was in the shower."

"_Oh good, I thought you were screening me." _He chuckled.

"Of course not, what do you need?"

"_You're going to hate me but we have to do those scenes sooner rather than later since you are going to be spending that next month promoting your new film so you have to come in today. We have to finish up. Tanya's put off working on her other movie so we can get these last few shots." _

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alright dad. I'll be there after I drop the kids off."

"_Thanks son. I am so sorry about all of this but I promise you'll get and Oscar out of this one."_ He laughed, "_I can feel it"._

"That's not why I do this dad but thanks for the boost." I chuckled.

"_No problem. Get here as fast as you can."_

"Alright." I closed the phone and rushed to get dressed.

I got the dog fed, the kids up, frozen breakfast burritos in the microwave, and everyone out the door in an hour. I got to the school pretty early and my eyes immediately began searching for the brown haired beauty who I got to know yesterday.

"You kids have a good day at school." I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and then they were off.

I waited in the parking lot for ten minutes and still didn't see her.

"She drops him off on the other side." Alice's chirpy voice said from behind me.

"Who?" I asked trying to cover the anxiety in my voice.

"Don't give me that. We all know who Edward?" She smirked.

"Why are you even here. I told you I'd drop the kids off today." I huffed.

"I was bringing Bella some coffee so we could have our morning talk. She's about the only friend I have in this godforsaken town who isn't trying to get into the magazines. I like her. Why are _you_ still here? I could have sworn you dropped them off ten minutes ago."

"I…uh…" Couldn't come up with a good excuse, "We have to go to work Alice. Shut up."

"Don't try and hide it Edward. You like her." She poked my chest.

"To work Alice." I got in my Volvo and sped out of the parking lot with Alice right on my bumper.

We drove our way onto the Universal lot twenty minutes away from the school and I flashed my id badge at the security man who waved me pass. We went to the right studio lot and I got out of the car. As soon as my foot hit the pavement, Alice was at my side.

"So, are you going to ask her on a date?" She bounced.

"No Alice. I don't like her." I lied.

"Yes you do. I can tell just like I could tell that you liked Sussie Marckinson in the forth grade and Macy Gibbons in the seventh grade and Dorothy Brit senior year and then Irina that first year of college." She ticked off the names on her fingers.

"You are so nosy you know that?" I chuckled.

"But I know you and I know you like her."

"Let me just say this once. I. Do. Not. Like. Her."

I made up my mind right then and there that I was going to get over this infatuation I had with Bella. She had a child and needed to focus on him like I needed to focus on mine. I wasn't going to cheat on Irina anyway so I was going to force myself to just calm down. I could be friends with the woman since our boys were like bugs in a rug but I didn't have to keep ogling her like a stalker.

"Don't start with me Edward." Alice huffed and went off to the make up counter where Tanya was sitting reading a script.

I let out a long breath and went to start another day on the set.

The next two weeks were weird. That was the only word I could come up with: weird. I found out that my master plan was shit and my body reacted to Bella in more ways than I cared to admit. We kept everything casual and fell into easy conversation every time we met, which wasn't a lot of times since we were both busy at work but on the occasions I did see her, there just seemed to be something in the air that pulled me to her.

I noticed everything about her and wanted to know even more. I saw each subtle change in her body when she started dressing more professional for work. I saw her once when she came to pick up Will from school and almost fell over from the way her high-waisted skirt fit her body, ending just above her knees. He pump clad feet making her creamy legs look delicious and a silk blouse that hit all the right spots. She was a demon. That had to be it. She had some magical, devil powers that put me under a spell. How else could I describe it? I had never been drawn to a woman like this, ever.

Will came to sleepover that one weekend like I promised he could and Bella came to pick him up on Sunday. That was one of the hardest days because I invited her to stay for dinner against my better judgment and watched her lips the whole time she ate. My mind was in a haze throughout dinner and I was completely enthralled with her.

My acting skills were shit around her and I would slip up on several occasions, saying things that I shouldn't. Her beautiful brown eyes would widen, and she would bite her plump, bottom lip. Does she have any idea what she does to me? We would stare at each other for some unrecorded amount of time, and I felt some kind of weird energy that engulfed us.

The more I was drawn to her, the more I fought it. Every time I even thought about Bella, I would bring Irina to the forefront of my mind to combat the lusty thoughts that swirled around my head. I felt guilty for being so attracted to a woman who wasn't the birth mother of my children, a woman who I didn't spent my happiest memories with, a woman who I loved more than anything.

I kept Alice at bay and whenever she questioned me about Bella, I would just make up some lie or turn on the acting and she would stomp away with an attitude. The movie was wrapping up but I was only going to get busier because promotion for my other film was starting full force. I would have press interviews, magazine photo shoots, TV interviews; anything to get the name out there. I hated this part of the job but it had to be done so I would just have to suck it up.

I came to the set on one of the last days of shooting, dreading what I was going to have to do. Today was one of the love scenes with Tanya and I was seriously planning on backing out. Love scenes were already awkward with all the crew there plus my father directing, but with her, it was just sick. She would hang on me like her lifeline and no matter how hard I pulled away from her she never gave up.

"Hey Eddie. How are you today?" Tanya's high-pitched wail said from her make up chair.

"Tanya." I nodded and sat in the chair next to her.

Alice began brushing my face with makeup and had a deep scowl on her face. Everyone in my family hated Tanya just as much as I did but she was one of the best so dad made sure he had her for some of his films.

"We have our big scene today. You excited?" She asked.

I looked down at the plush, white robe I had on to cover myself up and didn't know what to say.

"Tanya, stop talking. You're going to mess up you makeup." Alice said sternly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Ok people, we have a lot of work to do today so lets get those work caps on and get down to it." Dad shouted and people began moving frantically.

"You ready Eddie?" Tanya smirked and I cringed at the nickname she gave me.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The next two hours were disgusting. There was way too much skin for my liking but there wasn't anything I could do about it. It was a pretty intense scene filled with grunting, moaning, screaming and lots of movement on a bed. It looked like Tanya was enjoying this a little too much and I hated to think that she thought we could have anything more than a movie relationship but I could see what she was thinking in her eyes.

Of course my dad was there pushing us harder and I wasn't going to disappoint him so I did what I had to do.

"God, that was brutal." I sat in my chair in front of the mirror with Emmett next to me.

"I thought it was pretty hot. I'm going to have to try some of that stuff with Rose later on tonight." He chuckled and I didn't even want to think about what was going through his head.

"Hmmmmm."

"So, Alice tells me you have a little crush." He smirked.

"She needs to stop spreading lies." I said loud enough so that she could hear me at the clothes rack. She turned and stuck out her tongue.

"When do I meet her?" Emmett asked.

"I guess when we go to Demetri's first game. Her son is on his team." I sighed.

"Oh she has a kid? No good bro. You can't date a woman with a kid." He shook his head.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because it just causes problems. Too many factors to deal with."

"Right because you're the expert on dating." I laughed.

The only serious girlfriend Emmett had ever had was Rose, who was Jasper's sister coincidently. Every other girl before her was just for sex.

"Don't listen to Emmett. Bella is sweet and Will is the cutest little boy I've ever seen, besides Demetri of course." Alice giggled.

"First of all, it doesn't really matter if she has kids or not because no one's dating anyone and second of all, Emmett, you are the stupidest person alive."

"Just giving you friendly advice bro. Alice said this girl is like your soul mate or something." He chuckled.

"She's mistaken. Irina was my soul mate." I said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok look Edward, I loved Irina just as much as the last person but it's been three years going on four. All you do is sit at home, work, and make microwave burritos for dinner. It's not natural. You need to get back out there." Alice said seriously.

"I go on dates."

"Exactly. You go on dates but you don't date." She said.

"Is there a difference?"

"Hell yes. Jasper and I date but a guy who goes out to dinner two times a year with a beautiful woman isn't dating her. There's a big difference and its time for you to get off your ass." She was getting mad now.

"Ok well maybe in a couple more years. I just have too much going on right now." I argued.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like these four movies I have coming out this year that I have to promote and the three more I'm starting. Plus my kids who I feel like I'm neglecting by working so much, so yeah, I'm pretty busy. I can't add a women in on top of that."

"So you're not going to make a move?" Emmett asked.

"No. She doesn't even like me."

"Are you blind?!" Alice screamed at me.

"What does that mean?"

She took a deep breath, "Never mind. Don't worry about it." She stormed away muttering to herself.

"You know how she gets." Emmett laughed.

"This is your fault." I pointed at him.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Just trying to help baby bro." He got off his chair and went to go talk to my father.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had just enough time to go pick up Demetri from practice. I told Alice that she didn't have to and jumped in my car to head to the field. Dani was going home with a friend today so I didn't have to worry about picking her up.

As soon as I neared the park, my mind started going to Bella.

_Stop it Edward. _

I started re-playing the speech I just gave to Alice in my mind so that I didn't get distracted.

I got out of the car and made a conscious effort to keep my head down as I heard the cameras shuttering but they were gone by the time I sat in the bleachers with the other parents.

Of course Mike Newton was standing up and screaming at his boy on the field to do better. He was one of the worst parents I had ever met and an even worse husband. He slept around with everyone but I guess it didn't bother his wife Jessica because she did the same thing. On several occasions, she had even propositioned me to do a few things I wouldn't say to a prostitute.

I watched as Will and Demetri ran drills on the field and it looked like they were both really enjoying themselves. I had gotten to know Bella's little boy over the past couple of weeks and found him to be just as amazing as his mother. He was inquisitive and took every opportunity to ask me questions about anything he thought I knew the answer to. He was a ball of fun and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things he said because he was so smart.

Him and Demetri got along amazingly and I could see the affect they both had on each other. Even though they were the same age, Demetri tried to do everything Will did. He asked me everyday if Will could come over after practice but Bella always made up an excuse unless it was the weekend. I figured she didn't want him to get too distracted from his schoolwork and I understood but I think she was trying to avoid me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't see Bella until she was a couple feet away from me. As usual, she looked amazing in her yellow silk blouse and a black skirt with black high heels. Her hair was blown out over her shoulders and she looked incredibly sexy. I had to think of dead people to keep my dick from shooting up.

_Down boy. _

What confused me the most was that we got along effortlessly, but at times the sexual tension was so strong I could barely think straight. I wanted to cut and run before I did something stupid, like throw her over my shoulder and drag her off somewhere. No woman had ever had that kind of effect on me, not even Irina and it was somewhat frightening.

With Irina, the sexual chemistry was palpable but it grew out of the love we had for each other. With Bella, it was just there; present at all times from the very beginning. That made me ever more scared because one again, I felt like I was cheating. I twirled my wedding ring around my finger so that I would remember to stay faithful.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"I've told you to call me Edward." I chuckled.

"Its just feels weird calling you Edward when you're so famous." She said.

Over the past couple of weeks, she had become more comfortable around me after she realized that I wasn't really a big star but he still blushed furiously whenever someone took our picture.

Surprisingly, only a few magazines had put the pictures up but she hadn't said anything about them so I doubt she knew. Alice had given me a couple tabloids that speculated whether Bella and I were dating but I didn't really pay any attention to them because they didn't have any information that was worth reading since Bella wasn't anyone famous and they didn't know much about her. I didn't show anything to Bella because I didn't want her to get scared and run away.

"I'm not that famous Bella. You've seen the real me." I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"That doesn't mean that you're not intimidating." She joked.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. You're a Cullen, that in itself makes people go insane. You make the biggest movies on earth and you're beautiful…"

She blushed like a fire and hung her head as she spoke the last part to herself but I could still hear her. I figured I should change the subject before her head popped off although I wanted to stay on the topic of beauty since she obviously didn't see herself clearly.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Ok. I don't really do anything but secretarial work so its not that tough but I would like to get some clients." She sighed.

"Well why don't you have any? I bet you're really good. You did go to Northwestern."

"I know but my boss Victoria says I just started so I have to work my way up. I just think she hates me but I get where she's coming from." She ran her hand through her brown waves and I automatically did the same to mine. I didn't realize I was doing it until I brought my hand back down.

_That was weird. _

"Well you should complain." I suggested and she laughed, "What?"

"The whole world doesn't just bow down to me because I complain. That makes me a bitch but for you, you get whatever you want. We're not all movie stars Cullen." She hit my shoulder with hers and I felt the shock go through my bones again.

"Well not necessarily complain, but ask for more to do. Show her that you can take on the work load."

"I've only been there for two weeks. Let's just wait and see how I do before I start making waves."

We continued talking for another ten minutes until the boys came bouncing over with their gear. The smell of sweat was prevalent as they came nearer and had huge smiles on their faces. I already knew what they wanted to ask.

"Hey dad, can Will come over and swim?" Demetri asked as he handed me his helmet.

"Pleaseeeeeee?" Will pleaded and I looked at Bella.

"Its fine with me." I shrugged.

"Uh…I don't think so Will. We have some things to do at home and I bet Cesar wants to go to the bathroom so maybe next time."

"Come on Bella. I don't bite." _Unless you want me to. _

_Stop that Edward. _

"Come on mom. I already did my homework and I promise I'll go to bed early tonight." Will pulled at her skirt.

She sighed, "Are you sure its ok?" She asked me and I nodded, "Alright then. I guess you can go."

Will and Demetri screamed at the top of their lungs and made plans to have a cannonball competition.

"You can follow me if you want." I suggested.

"Oh I can't go. I have some work to do at the house so I'm going to go back to the office." She pointed towards her car.

"Oh I bet. A lot of secretarial work?" I asked sarcastically, using her own words.

She looked mad at that, "Fine." She snapped, "Will, give me your stuff and I'll put it in the car."

Will gave her his pads and helmet and she stormed off towards her car in the other parking lot.

"Gosh dad, why did you make her mad?" Demetri asked as I led him and Will to my car.

"I didn't think I did." I snickered. I really just wanted to get a rise out of her. I knew she had it in her.

"No, she just gets like that sometimes. Its best to just let her be." Will shrugged like it was nothing.

_This was going to be interesting. _

* * *

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE IN EDWARD'S MIND. **

**MORE TO COME. I SHOULD BE POSTING PRETTY REGUALRLY BUT I WONT HAVE A SET SCHEDULE LIKE I DO WITH THVC. JUST SIT TIGHT. THERE SHOULD BE MORE TOMMOROW THOUGH. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Wine and Youtube

Bella POV

**SORRY THAT I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER, I FIXED IT THOUGHT. HERE IT IS**

**N ANOTHER NOTE, I JUST REALIZED THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THIS STORY SO I DID SOME CHAPTER OUTLINES LAST NIGHT AND LET ME JUST SAY, THIS STORY WILL BE A LITTLE DARKER THAN I INTENDED. MAYBE MY MIND IS JUST SICK BUT OH WELL. IT WON'T BE FOR A LONG TIME BUT THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC SCENES THAT MIGHT NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR KIDDIES. DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY IS MAINLY ABOUT ROMACNE SO ITS NOT GOING TO BE ALL DRAMA BUT THERE WILL BE SOME. **

**GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT SO FAR BECAUSE IM LOVING WRITING IT**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

For the past week, I had managed to keep all thoughts of Edward Cullen on the back burner.

Between making sure that Will was well adjusted to his new life and my new job, I didn't really have time to think about how Edward made my insides feel whenever he was near or how I kept dreaming about him, which was a different story all together.

But all that was thrown out of the window because I was in the car behind him, driving to his house while our boys planned their cannonball competition.

I had spent the most minimal amount of time with him as possible and even when I was over his house before to pick up Will from his sleepover and we had dinner, I was mainly preoccupied with the kids and tried my hardest to not even look at Edward. Somehow, I knew this visit would be different.

Up until today, I had been able to push Edward out of my mind and convince myself that I could try to keep up a normal friendship with a famous movie star. Every time we sat together at the football field to wait for Will and Demetri, I knew that the paparazzi were taking our pictures but I didn't really see them. I suspected that they would put the pictures in the magazines and make speculations but I wasn't going to occupy my mind with that stupid shit.

In the mornings, Alice would hound me about my love life and who I was liking at the moment. I couldn't say her brother because that would be just awkward and inappropriate but the more I tried to push him out of my mind, the more he came back.

First and foremost, I couldn't even dream about being in any kind of relationship when I had Will to deal with and I wasn't going to spend time looking for someone. I had better things to do with my time than go out every night to try and find someone to love. I wasn't even interested in any one, well besides Edward but who wasn't in love with that boy?

I tried to convince myself that it was just a simple crush but when I started to actually look at how I reacted to him whenever we shook hands or how I could stare into his emerald pools for hours, I knew I had to begin pulling away.

We'd only known each other for two weeks and besides, he was a famous movie star. There is no way in hell he would even notice me if our boys weren't attached at the hip.

Besides, my new job was enough to keep my mind going for a little while.

Yeah right. Who was I kidding? My head was filled with Edward all day, every day. I'm screwed.

My new job was not something that I was proud of because I was basically an assistant to Victoria who was my bitch of a boss that thought she was God's gift to the world. She treated me like shit but I put up with it because it was my job so I just bit my tongue and did what she asked me. It wasn't anything too strenuous but I wished that I could have more input at work.

Oh well, I guess that would come with time.

A car honk brought me out of my thoughts and I made sure to pay attention to the traffic.

Edward weaved through Beverly Hills until he came to the private driveway of his massive modern home that sat a top one of the most exclusive pieces of land in LA. The first time I came here, I just sat in my car for about ten minutes because I didn't even feel worthy looking at the place.

This time was no different, as I watched Edward punch in the security code for the gate, I couldn't help but think that I was going to _his _house. Edward Cullen's house. Angela would be shitting herself right now.

Now that I thought about it, I was pretty lucky. My only two friends in LA were both Cullens and that in itself was incredibly unnerving. How was I supposed to have friends who were apart of a Hollywood dynasty?

_I need to find some normal people. _

I couldn't think about anything much longer because seconds later, I pulled my little Prius up outside of his house and watched as everyone pilled out of his Volvo with the red scratch. I still hadn't told him about that because he might think I was some kind of stalker so I kept that little piece of information to myself.

"Come on mom. Let's go." Will was jumping and tapping on my window so I got out and locked the car.

"Ok calm down. You don't even have a swim suit." I laughed as he pulled me to the front door.

"He can use one of mine Ms. Bella. I have a lots." Demetri smiled at me with his pearly white teeth and I could already tell that he was going to be a heartbreaker when he got older because he was the spitting image of Edward, right down to that damn crooked grin.

"Stop worrying Bella." Edward chuckled at my expression.

"Whatever." I huffed and walked in the house. I was still mad at him for that secretary crack he made back at the felid.

Everything seemed to be made of glass but that was just the illusion of the giant windows that allowed massive amounts of sunlight to flow through the entire first floor. I hadn't been upstairs yet but if it was any bit as nice as the bottom, then it was beautiful.

There was a nice sized kitchen that had granite countertops and stainless steel appliances that Demetri told me Edward never used besides the microwave for burritos. As soon as you walked in the door, your eye was immediately drawn to the baby grand piano that sat in the sunken living room off to the side of the house.

Edward said he likes to play if he gets stressed out or has free time. The floors were tilled and some rooms had carpet that was so comfortable, you could fall asleep on the floor.

Everything from the furniture to the paintings on the walls was modern but it didn't seem like a home, which bothered me for some reason. It was nice but not cozy or welcoming like I would think it should be.

"Bella?!" I heard his smooth voice nearly scream at me.

"Oh...what? Sorry." I stuttered.

"I asked if you wanted any wine?" He smirked.

"Uh…sure." I said and continued to walk around the family room.

"You sure are a nosy one?" He chuckled as he watched me.

"Sorry. It's not everyday that I get to come into as star's house. I have to make the most of it while I'm here."

"If you would stop avoiding me, you could come over more often." He said and gave me a glass filled with red wine

"I'm not avoiding you." I lied.

He looked at me strongly before nodding without saying a word. I have never been very much of an actress so he probably could see right through me.

"Who designed your house?" I asked.

"My mom begged me to do it but it came like this when I bought it." He shrugged like he didn't care.

"Irina didn't…" I suddenly realized how inapposite my question was and caught myself before I said something rude.

"She didn't…?" He pressed.

"Uh…she didn't want to design it? I mean, it was her home too." I said sadly.

He let out a deep breath, "I changed it after she died. I went back to how it was when I bought it. It was easier that way." He said sadly and I nodded, scolding myself for ever making him look so heartbreaking.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok. I like talking about her." He smiled but it wasn't a full one.

"Mom. Where do you want me to put my clothes?" Will asked as he bounced to my side in nothing but a pair of red swim trunks and Demetri right behind him.

"You can give them to me and I'll put them by the door." Edward spoke up and Will handed him his clothes.

"Can we go in now dad?" Demetri asked.

"Where's your sister? She didn't want to swim?" He asked.

"No, she's reading again." Demetri said, "Come on."

"Ok, let's go." He ushered us all outside and Demetri, Will and Coco all jumped in the turquoise water at the same time.

The backyard was huge and completed with a pool, waterfall, patio furniture, bbq pit, and a wide space of lush green grass. The whole house was on a hill so it had an amazing view of the city below and if LA wasn't so filled with smog, it would have created a beautiful picture.

"You want to sit?" Edward asked and pointed to a giant couch with plush white pillows.

"Thanks. This is nice." I took a sip from my glass.

"Yeah, I bought this house right after I made my first big movie and moved out of my parent's place."

"How long ago was that?"

He raised his eyebrow in thought, "Wow, it must have been about ten years ago. I never realized that." He half-heartedly laughed, "So, how's life?" He asked.

"That's a very vague question." I responded.

"Well I don't know that much about you so I can't be very specific and I think you're bored about talking about your job all the time so I have to be vague."

"I guess that makes since." I took a deep breath, "Life is…good?" I said and it sounded more like a question.

"Hmmmmm. I just realized that you're in my house and I know absolutely nothing about you." He leaned back and his light blue button up shirt opened a little bit more, showing off a sprinkling of chest hair covering an impressive pair of pecs. I had to cross my legs so the wetness from the middle of my legs didn't begin to trickle down my thigh.

"Uh…what do you want to know?" I asked casually.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally, Seattle, Washington. Well a little town outside of Seattle called Forks but no one's heard of that so I just say Seattle." I said lamely.

_Shut up Bella. You're making a fool of yourself. _

"And your parents still live there?"

"Well my dad does but my mom lives in Chicago. They're divorced, hence the separate state thing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago. What about you?"

"What about me?" He snickered.

"I don't know. Tell me something I wouldn't know from the magazines."

"Hmmmmm, I don't like chocolate. That's something the magazines won't tell you." He laughed, "Don't ask me why but I just can't stand the taste."

"What?!" I nearly shouted, "How can you not like chocolate?"

"I just don't. I can tolerate it if it's mixed with something but if it's in a solid block like a Hershey's bar or something, I can't stomach it. There is this desert at one of my favorite restaurants and that's the only chocolate cake I can stand. Everyone thinks I'm a mutant."

"You are. I couldn't live without chocolate especially during that certain time of the month." I said it so fast that I couldn't stop myself.

_How could I say that? _

Holy lord.

I thought he was going to run away but he just laughed and took another sip of his wine.

Damn him. His superior conversational skills were making it hard for my censor to work properly. It must be some devil magic he has.

"Well let me ask you, how's work?" I asked trying to get off of the subject of my period.

_Stupid Bella._

"Uh…tough but I like it. I have to finish up my dad's movie and then I move onto the next one in a couple of weeks."

"I bet that must be difficult. Moving around so much because of work and stuff."

"Its not that bad. I haven't been out of the country to film a movie in years and luckily my family can help me out with the kids when I have to go out of town." He nodded.

"That's good. Tell me something else." I inquired and I knew my face looked like a kid's on Christmas morning. I was talking to Edward frickin' Cullen.

"Could you wait right here for a sec?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure? Where are you going?"

"I just want to show you something. I'll be right back." He set his wine down and I turned my attention to the tidal waves of water that were splashing out of the pool. The sun was beginning to set in the LA sky and I knew it would be time for Will and I to leave soon but I didn't want to. I really didn't.

"Ok, I want you to watch this." Edward came back with his Mac laptop and set it on my leg.

"What am I watching?" I set my wine down and brought the computer closer to me.

"My first Oscar acceptance speech. I want you to watch it because it tells you practically everything you need to know about me in less than a minute." He said fast and typed on the keypad.

"But I think I've already seen this on TV."

"Yeah but now you know its all true. Most acceptance speeches are written down and memorized. I spoke from the heart and even though millions of people saw it, only a few people know that it's really what was in my brain." He looked into my eyes and my body wanted to jump over the computer to climb on his lap before eating his face alive.

I was stunned that he would tell let me watch it although I guess you could watch it on the computer anytime you wanted but this just felt more personal and more real than if I were to watch it on TV. I felt like he wanted me to see the real him; the man behind the masks and makeup.

"So…when was this?" I asked trying to bring myself back to the present.

"Three and a half years ago. It was the first movie I did after Irina and I was really messed up but I pushed all my emotions into my acting and that's why the performance was so good." He half smiled but it was still beautiful, "Ok, here it is."

He turned the computer towards me and I listened to what was happening on the screen.

A very nervous looking Edward was sitting next to his parents in the velvet red chairs of the Kodak Theater while the nominees for Best Actor were announced. He was practically shaking and the normal composed Edward was gone, replaced by a schoolboy going to his first dance. I didn't want to laugh but I couldn't hold in all my giggles.

"Don't laugh at me. That was a very stressful night." He joined along in the laughing.

"I know and I'm sorry but its funny to see you frazzled."

I turned my attention back to the screen.

His name was announced and Edward looked like a truck had hit him. His eyes went wide and his breathing completely stopped. His mother had to practically throw him on stage and he stood in front of the packed house with a huge smile on his face. There were pre-tears in his eyes and it looked like he was trying to compose himself but it wasn't really working.

He started off by thanking his wife who had died six months earlier and his family who helped him through his tough times. He thanked his children and everyone who brought any form of light into his life. He thanked the Academy and the voters but kept the speech fairly personal by giving his praises to the people he loved most.

By the time the Youtube video was finished, I was fighting tears because it was clear now that he was speaking from his heart and it took a lot for him to say what he did on national television. I would never be able to open myself up like that in front of that many people and he was right, it might have seemed impossible to anyone who didn't know him but he was baring his soul and that must have terrified him.

"So, there you go. That's me and who I love." He said simply before closing the computer.

"That was…wow." I breathed.

"It means something different when you know all the things behind it doesn't it?" He asked and I nodded, "All the magazine stuff is mostly fake, all the things online are barely true and I don't even want to show you the TV interviews. That was me; raw and simple." He shrugged.

In that moment, I knew I had more than a little crush on Edward Cullen. I knew that this wasn't just a sexual attraction…it was a lot more.

I took Will home that night and got him tucked into bed before going to my own room and trying to go to sleep, but couldn't. I tried to fight it but the urge to see Edward again was too strong. I got out of bed and got my laptop before watching his speech over and over and over again on Youtube, feeling closer to him than I had ever felt to anyone in my entire life.

The next week went by pretty quickly and I was happy that I didn't spend a lot of time with Edward because I didn't want him to find out that I was beginning to have feelings for him.

That would have been embarrassing.

I only spoke to him briefly when I went to pick up Will from football and luckily, Will was grounded for breaking a window so he knew not to ask to go over Demetri's house after practice.

Surprisingly, we kept up a contestant level of flirtation that seemed to be natural. I hated to be at this comfort level with him because even though I wanted something more, I knew it would never work so I just wanted to keep my distance before someone got hurt.

"What you thinking about?" Alice's happy voice asked me from the hood of her car as I dropped off Will at school.

_Your brother. _

"Nothing. I'm just really stressed at work." I turned my head so she couldn't see my eyes.

"Hmmmm. How's work?" She asked.

"Fine, nothing special. What about you?"

"I have a break before Edward starts his new movie in a couple weeks so I've just been hanging out with Rose." She started bouncing up and down, "Oh you haven't met Rose yet have you? Well we have to have lunch."

She pulled out her blackberry at lightning speed and began typing frantically.

"Wait Alice, I have work and I don't think Edward would be so keen on me knowing his family members. Isn't that weird."

"Bella, she's my family too. No one was even talking about Edward." She smirked and I could feel my blush begin to light up my face.

"Well, I still have work and I don't think my boss will like me taking off three hours to have lunch."

"Please Bella. Stop making excuses. She really wants to meet you. What time do you get off for lunch?"

I sighed heavily because I knew I wasn't going to win this battle, "Twelve to one."

"Good, that's a whole hour and we can go somewhere downtown so you don't even have to drive."

"Great." I held my thumbs up sarcastically.

I spent the rest of the morning, sitting at my desk trying to riffle through the boring files of the agency. Volturi Relations had been handling clients, mainly actors, for the past hundred years and had a large hand in starting this great town we call Hollywood. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the big bosses and all three were old enough to practically remember when Lincoln was president.

I had never seen them but people told me that they resided on the thirtieth floor and rarely came down so I doubted whether I would ever meet them. My most immediate boss was Victoria and she was one of the nastiest people I had ever met but she was good at her job so people bowed down to her like she owned the world.

She had flaming red hair that reminded me of the devil and a body that wouldn't quit. It made me slightly jealous every time I watched her hips sway from side to side if she walked past.

I wish I had hips like that.

I worked closely with a guy names James who was the assistant to another bigwig in the office and he was my only work friend. I was in no position to turn down people who wanted to talk to me even though I knew he was trying to flirt with me. I always turned down his lunch date requests but I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold him off much longer without plain cursing him into next Sunday.

Eleven fifty rolled around and it was time for me to gather my stuff to get ready for lunch. Like clockwork, James bounded down the hall and stopped at my desk.

"Hey Bella. You look very nice today as usual."

His eyes traveled up from my black pump clad feet to my black pencil skirt that ended at my knee and my dark blue blouse. My hair was in a messy bun so it was out of my face and I couldn't see how he thought I looked nice but I guess he was trying to charm me so I just smiled and nodded.

"So, you have any lunch plans today?" He asked.

"Yes." I said truthfully, actually glad that Alice forced me into this, "I'm meeting some friends down the street. Just us girls you know?" I said so he didn't try and invite himself.

"Oh well maybe next time."

I knew I was going to have to do something to stop this asking me out thing because it was really getting on my nerves.

"Hey James!" I said as he was walking down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ask Kate to lunch? She just usually sits at her desk alone." I suggested and pointed to the desk that usually held Kate who was the other assistant to Victoria.

"Hmmm, maybe I will. Thanks Swan." He smiled genuinely and then started searching for Kate.

I walked out of the giant glass skyscraper five minutes later and headed down the street to Yang Chow's, which was a very exclusive restaurant but of course being a Cullen, Alice could get us in.

I walked in the restaurant feeling slightly out of place but grateful that I looked nice from work.

"There you are." Alice's voice came from behind me and she grabbed my elbow before pulling me to a table in the corner with a beautiful blonde sitting at it.

_Please God don't make that Rosalie. _

Of course Alice took me to that exact table and forced me into the booth across from the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life. Her beauty was actually making me shrink back into my seat and I almost cried.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand and I timidly shook it.

"This is Bella. The one I've been telling you about. Her son is in the same class as Demetri and they play football together." Alice sang.

"Oh well that's wonderful."

I still hadn't spoken yet because I didn't really know what to say. She was so graceful and seemed to radiate more confidence than I ever thought imaginable in one person as her wavy blonde hair spilled over her shoulders like a golden waterfall and her piercing violet eyes dug deep holes into my face. Even though she was sitting down, I could tell that she had the body of an angle because of the way she oozed sex. She was the perfect combination of sexiness but not smuttiness and I envied her to the point of tears.

I figured I should say something so she didn't think I was brain dead.

"Its very nice to meet you Rosalie." I replied.

"Please, call me Rose. So you're Edward's Bella?" She asked and leaned in.

"Yes." Alice said simply before I could say anything.

_Edward's Bella._ What did that mean?

I decided not to ask to I didn't say anything stupid.

The lunch went by better than I thought it would. I learned that Rose was a fairly normal person besides her alien like beauty. She used to be a model, which would have been obvious to anyone looking at her. She was married to Edward and Alice's older brother Emmett and had a small daughter named Kim and from the pictures I saw, she was just as striking as her mother even in her young age.

She wasn't as bubbly as Alice but still had an aura about he that made me feel like I could talk to her forever. We all three immediately clicked and there wasn't any awkwardness after the initial meeting. She talked about what it was like to live in LA and since she wasn't born here, she gave me some good advice on how to adapt easier.

I went back to the office happier than when I left and couldn't wait to see Rose again.

The day ended and it was now time to go get Will from football practice. Everyday, Alice would pick him up from school along with Demetri and Dani and take them to the park. Demetri and Will would play on the field while Alice and Dani sat in the bleachers to watch. Sometimes, Edward would come to see practice and those were the days I would have to make sure my censor was on in full force or else I might slip up.

I sat next to Alice on the bleachers when I arrived at the field.

"Hi Dani." I said sweetly trying to be nice but she just rolled her eyes.

"She's just mad because I wouldn't get her a slushy." Alice said.

"Slushies aren't a good idea." I chuckled remembering the last time I had one.

"Maybe not for you." Dani snapped at me and then stormed off to go sit under a tree with some of her friends.

"That girl is so rude. I swear Edward just needs to take a switch to her butt." Alice growled.

"That's your niece Alice." I scolded her.

"I know but I still want to teach her that she can't talk to people like that."

"Its fine. I was the same way."

"Its not fine Bella. Wait until I tell Edward about this." She crossed her arms.

"Come on Alice, don't get the girl in trouble." I whined.

"Fine but if she is rude like that to me, I might have to just leave her at home when I go on my shopping trips."

"How was the rest of your day after lunch?" I asked quickly so that her anger didn't rise.

"Fine. Rose and I went shopping." She got happy again.

"Is that all you do?" I rolled my eyes.

"No and next time we go, you're coming with us. No excuses. I have a few ideas for a make over." She got this gleam in her eyes that almost made me feel like I was going to be tortured.

"I don't think…"

"Don't care. I know what Edward likes." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh lord, here we go again. I don't want you pushing me on Edward. We're just friends Alice like you and I are friends."

"Yeah right Bella. Are you seriously trying to push that shit on me? Don't start. I see all." She had the audacity to laugh.

"This isn't funny Alice. Don't say anything. You're just going to make this more awkward than it already is." I pleaded.

"You both are so blind. I see I have to do everything myself." She said under her breath.

"What does that mean?" I said not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing. Don't you worry your pretty little head over it." She smirked.

Fortunately, Edward couldn't make it to the field to see practice so I didn't have to sweat over him, but I felt a hollow hole in my chest when I realized that I wasn't going to be able to see him.

I took Will home and he was so tired from practice that he wanted to pretty much go to bed when we walked in the door. Cesar was fed and I made sure Will did his homework before I forced him into the shower. I tucked him in around nine and then cleaned up the kitchen before decided to go to bed myself.

I got in my bed and rested my head on my pillow. I got _David Cooperfield _off of my nightstand and began reading from where I left off. I was finishing my first page when my phone went off.

I picked it up without reading the caller id.

"Hello?"

_"Bella?"_ A smooth voice said from the other end.

"Edward? Wha…um…what are you doing calling this late?" I stuttered.

"_I just wanted to see how your day went today? I couldn't make it to practice so I didn't get a chance to speak with you."_ He replied in a voice that went straight between my legs.

"Oh, well you didn't have to call." _But I'm so glad you did. _

_"I wanted to. I like hearing your voice._" He said quietly.

"Well isn't that sweet of you? You're such a charmer."

_"I try Swan."_ He snickered.

We talked for an hour about nothing in particular and I was surprised at how natural I had become with him. I didn't see him as the movie star that was splashed across the magazines but as the normal, father who just liked to eat ice cream and watch his son's football games.

"So are you going to come to practice tomorrow?" I asked as we were winding down the conversation.

_"I believe so. The boys have their first game this weekend so I think I need to be there for moral support."_

"Right, because you're such an expert on wining football games." I giggled.

_"I held my own back in the day Swan."_

" I can't see it. You've only been Hollywood to me."

"_Yeah, I guess you're right but I'm still needed on the field. They have the team party at my house every year so I provided the space."_

"Oh what an asset." I said sarcastically.

"_Go to bed Swan. I'll see you tomorrow."_ He chuckled and the phone went dead.

As I hung up the phone, I realized that Edward might actually have feelings for me. I know that seems strange but there was just something in his tone that said he had a little bit of a crush on me.

_How high school is that? _

If he did like me, then I needed to up my ante and let my feelings become more apparent. I had been avoiding him until now but I guess that can be thrown out of the window. But what if I was making all this up? Please God, have him like me.

He was used to beautiful women who had confidence and didn't shy away. That's what I needed to be but I knew I could never be as gorgeous as Rosalie. Maybe I could work on my personality? I certainly knew how to flirt and I bet I could show him how I felt without going all out.

I went to bed with a huge smile on my face that was still there when I woke up.

I spent an hour getting Will up, Cesar fed, Will to school and had my morning talk with Alice. Today she seemed oddly overconfident, which scared me but I didn't call her out on it because I didn't want her to start ranting.

"So, have a good day at work Bella." Alice devishly smirked and bounced off to her car.

I drove through the morning LA traffic until I reached the tall glass and steel building that held Volturi Relations. I grabbed my bag and went into the large sandstone foyer of the office.

I took the elevator up to the twentieth floor and stepped into the carpeted hallway of the place I had dreaded for the past month and a half.

As soon as I walked through the cubicles of the floor and got "the look" from everyone. I groaned because I knew that as soon as I sat down at my desk, I was going to be called into Victoria's office for something. I quickly went through my mind to see if I had done anything wrong in the past week but I couldn't think of anything.

Just like I predicted, as soon as my butt hit the padding of my chair, the phone beeped and Victoria's steely voice came over the loud speaker.

"Swan, can I speak to you for a minute?" She said sternly.

I got out of my seat and smoothed out my clothes before walking the distance to her huge office at the end of the hall. I gently knocked on her door before I entered.

She was sitting behind her mahogany desk with her fire hair pulled into a tight bun and her fingers typing furiously on her keyboard.

I walked across the carpet and stood behind the chair opposite her desk while I waited.

"Why don't you have a seat." She commanded and I obeyed.

"So, you must have some high friends in high places." She began and her gray eyes judged me form across the desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"You've only been here for a month and you've already been requested." She started pulling papers out of her desk.

"Requested?" My interest was piqued.

"Yes. We normally leave all our client to client interaction stuff to the relations people but since this is such a high client who specifically requested you, I don't see how we can deny him."

"I still don't really understand what you're talking about." I replied.

"I got a call from Carlisle Cullen's people this morning and they want you to be their personal relations supervisor. Congratulations." She sighed heavily like she disapproved.

_I'm going to kill Alice. _

* * *

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE CONCERNED THAT THINGS ARE MOVING A LITTLE TOO SLOW BUT I LIKE REALISTIC STORIES AND YOU DONT JUST FALL IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT (NORMALLY) SO THATS WHY I WANTED TO DEVELOP THE CHARACTERS FIRST. DONT WORRY, THINGS WILL PICK UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK, I PROMISE YOU. **

**IM PRETTY MUCH BEGGING FOR REVIEWS. I SEE THAT PEOPEL ARE READING AND ADDING ME TO FAVORITES BUT THE REVIEWS ARENT MATCHING UP. COME ON GUYS. SHOW ME SOME LOVE.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

Alice Works Her Magic

Edward POV

**WOW, I AM STUNNED BY THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS STORY. THE REVIEWS ARE SO NICE AND I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT THINGS TO HAPPEN SO JUST SIT TIGHT. YESTERDAY, I SAID IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT THINGS WOULD GET "DARK" IN THIS STORY. MAYBE THAT WAS TOO HARSH A WORD. I DIDNT MEAN THAT BELLA AND EDWARD WERE GOING TO GO INTO SLAVERY AND BECOME SEX PRISONERS OR SOMETHING. GOODNESS P****EOPLE. I JUST MEANT THAT IT WASNT GOING TO BE ALL PEACHES AND CREAMS. THERE WILL BE SOME SADNESS. THAT MIGHT BE A BETTER WORD.**

**SO ANYWAYS...**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I walked on set on the last day of shooting form my dad's movie and was extremely happy for some reason.

I had been this way for about a week and tried to figure out what it was that was making me so energetic but I didn't really put it together until Alice asked me something about Bella this morning and my heart kind of did a weird sputtering thing.

Alice was being just as weird as I was, especially today. She seemed to have a mischievous grin on her face that couldn't be good and every time the door of the set opened, she would take a quick glance to see who it was.

"Hey Eddie. We just have a couple more shots today and then we are home free." Tanya grabbed my arm and began jumping up and down.

"Yay." I replied sarcastically.

"So, are you doing anything for lunch? I made reservations at Spago. You should join me."

"I don't think so Tanya. I'm going to be really busy and I don't think I'm going to be able to make it." I put on my best acting face.

"Really busy with what?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just have some things I have to take care of after I get out of here." I said politely.

"Ok, well maybe next time." She sighed and pouted but I knew her tricks. First she would try to guilt trip me and then she would become vicious. I wasn't going to give in. Pathetic.

I sat in the makeup chair and Alice immediately went to work on my face.

"What's got this smile on your face?" She asked as she powdered my forehead.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retaliated.

"You'll find out later." She smirked.

"What did you do Alice?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Bella."

"Funny you would assume that this involves Bella." She giggled.

"Well does it?"

"Edward, I don't know why you're denying your feelings. I can see the truth."

"There is no truth." I said but we all knew I was lying.

"Jasper's mom always says that there are three stages of infatuation: like, smitten and love. What stage are you?" she asked nonchalantly as she continued with the makeup.

"Shut up Alice. I don't want to talk about this." I muttered. I barely wanted to admit my feelings for Bella to myself. What makes Alice think that I will talk to her about all of this?

"I know you like her so stop denying me answers."

"You're so goddamn nosy. I hate you."

"Stop talking. I have to finish this." She diverted the conversation and I felt my palms get sweaty as I thought about what Alice could have done.

I was becoming more and more attracted to Bella and the thing that killed me was that it wasn't even on a sexual level anymore. I was purely infatuated with her; everything about her. I wanted to know everything. Where she came from? What are her parents like? What made her get into her job? What her ex-husband did to screw everything up?

She was so interesting and I loved to just talk to her but we didn't get much of a chance because she was being so stealthy when it came to seeing me. We had small conversations after football practice when I could make it but after a week of that, I realized that I didn't want to stop talking to her so I stupidly called one day when I didn't have time to see her.

Luckily, she didn't push me off the phone and she seemed more comfortable with talking to me when she couldn't see me. It felt good to hear her voice before I went to bed and that confused me.

The time Bella and I spent together were the highlights of my day and she was always on my mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking all the time but she never gave anything away. We kept up a constant level of flirtation but I didn't know if that meant she liked me or if she was just being overly nice since I was famous like some girls would.

So was Alice right with her three levels of infatuation bullshit? I liked Bella, that was for sure but did it go beyond that?

_I think it did. _

Shit, I'm in trouble.

What would Irina think if she knew I was falling for someone else?

Falling? Was that the right word? Was I actually beginning to have those feelings for Bella?

_Holy shit. _

I tried to think about what Alice had told me that one day: It had been three years. I had to try and move on. It was true, I loved my wife more than anything but she was gone and she wasn't coming back. I was lonely but that doesn't mean I should try to force myself into a relationship that might never work because I was still hung up on a woman who died three years ago.

This wouldn't end well for anyone. I could already see that but Irina would want me to be happy wouldn't she?

I wanted to ask Bella out so badly but there was no way I could just walk up to her and point blank as her to dinner or something. Would she even want to go to dinner with me? How would my kids handle that? Would they even want someone else in their lives?

Maybe I was jumping the gun a little bit.

_Stop thinking about it and maybe this problem would go away. _

As soon as I thought that in my mind, the heavy metal door of the set opened and once again Alice looked up to see who entered but instead of the disappointed look that she had been wearing all morning, this one was a look of pure joy with a hint of evilness.

I turned in my chair to see my Bella standing by the door looking totally lost and afraid to be here.

"Shit Alice, what is she doing here?" I asked.

"She works for us now." Alice shrugged like it was nothing.

"Goddamn it Alice. Always trying to work evil magic." I got out of my chair and began walking towards Bella who looked entirely out of place.

"Because it usually works." Alice said as she followed behind me.

As soon as Bella saw us walking towards her, she stiffened and got a hard look on her face.

"Hi Bella. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I walked into work today and my boss told me that I was now employed as a public relations supervisor for Carlisle Cullen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Alice?" She had an angry look on her face that was entirely too sexy so I had to focus on something else.

"Yeah Alice? Care to explain yourself?" I turned.

"Ok look, I know you guys are mad at me but dad needed someone to help out with interviews and Bella hated it there so I just made a few calls." Alice stated calmly.

"Dad doesn't need anyone else to help him Alice. He has Jane and Alec. They work their asses off and you know that they don't like working with other people." I rolled my eyes.

"If we weren't in public right now, I would kick your ass. Do you know the position you've put me in?" Bella whispered harshly and it looked like she was about to lunge.

"What position would that be?" Alice and Bella were having one of those 'silent girl' conversations that girls had with their eyes sometimes.

I didn't really know what to do. I knew by now to not get into girl fights because I could possibly end up dead.

"I hate you Alice." Bella said after a couple silent minutes.

"No you don't and you know it." Alice beamed.

"But who is she going to work for? We already have the positions filled." I figured it was safe to speak.

"Oh well then I guess she can work with you. Whatever." Alice bounced off towards the food table and left us alone.

"I am so sorry about her. I can make some calls and get you back downtown." I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"No no." Bella said quickly, "As much as I hate Alice right now, I don't think I could go back to sitting in a cubical. I'm not egotistical but I'm good at my job and I love to work with clients so I would actually like to stay." She replied hesitantly, "If that's ok with you?"

"Really?" I asked in a voice that was a little too enthusiastic but I didn't care.

"Yeah, but don't tell Alice. I can already tell that she's the kind of person who likes to say 'I told you so'."

"You've just described my entire childhood." I chuckled.

We stood there for a minute without speaking because this was a situation that we were thrown into without any warning. Usually, I knew when I was going to see Bella so that gave me some time to prepare something good to say. I know, pathetic but I have to have a script in my head or I would be falling all over myself.

"So, what do you want me to do boss?" She grinned after a couple minutes, "Do I have to call you Mr. Cullen now?"

"Please don't." I ran my hand through my hair and spotted Alec across the floor.

"Come on. If you're going to be working with us then I should introduce you to the real boss." I took her hand and tried to ignore the shock that flowed through my body and led her to where I saw him standing.

"Wait. I don't think I should be here now that I think about it. They didn't really request me." She tried to pull back but I kept my grip.

"Too bad. You're here now." I laughed, "Alec, I'd like to introduce you to the new member of the publicist's team." I pushed Bella forward, "This is Bella Swan."

"Hi." She said shyly and Alec eyed her dubiously.

"I don't think I recall asking for anymore help. Did Carlisle ask for you?"

"Uh…no. Alice did." She replied.

"For what?" He asked and began typing on his Blackberry.

"I'm not sure."

"Where did you go to school?" He questioned.

"Northwestern."

"Impressive. You have professor Michleson?"

"In my junior year, yes."

"What grade did you great?"

She shifted her weight, "B+, but that was only because I was sick during the final and got a couple essay questions wrong." She clarified.

He eyed her and then looked back at his Blackberry, "Welcome I guess." He shrugged and I was surprised that he didn't put up a fight like he normally did, "If you need anything, you can ask me or my sister Jane." He pointed to her and Bella nodded.

"Thank you, and I promise I'm really good so you don't have to worry."

"Good. I don't have time to watch you all the time. Carlisle and Esme have their publicist teams down but Edward here needs someone so you'll be working with him. He has always refused to have a publicist for reasons I don't understand. Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked me.

"Most definitely." I smiled, giving a little too much away but I didn't care.

"Well then, you're hired." He said to Bella, "Things go pretty fast pace around here so keep up." He shook her hand again before walking off.

"That was scary." She let out a deep breath.

"He's not that bad. His family and mine have been friends since Hollywood started practically so we've all known each other."

"I hope I don't disappoint."

"I know you won't."

I smelled the deep cologne of my brother and groaned because I knew this meeting wasn't going to be anything short of embarrassing. I turned Bella around just as his massive form came up behind us.

"Just know that I'm barely related to him." I whispered as she saw him coming towards us, "I'm sorry for anything he might say." I warned.

"Hey Eddie. Who's the sex pot?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh…Emmett this is Bella. Bella, this is my older brother Emmett." I said tepidly.

His face was blank a second before he came to recognition and actually picked Bella up in a bone-crushing hug. He mouthed a 'she's hot' over her shoulder and then set her down, "Welcome to the family Bella. I've heard so much about you from the demon sister of mine."

"Oh, well I hope it's all been all good." She smiled.

"Of course. Seems like our little boy here has a little crush." He said and clapped my shoulder harshly. Bella's face lit up in a blush that looked like it arose from the pits of hell and I felt red creep into my own cheeks.

_I never blush. Never._

"Well, I'll leave you two to be more awkward." Emmett boomed his laugh and then trekked off to go speak with Alice who was watching us like a hawk.

We just stood there and rocked back on our heels for a full five minutes that felt like hours.

"I don't think I should introduce you to my father yet. He's kind of in his director mode. He might snap your head off." I chuckled.

"That's fine. I think I'm too mortified to meet him anyway. He is really intimidating."

"No he's not. He's just dad."

"So I guess we should sit down and pound out my job description since I don't really know why I'm here." She said professionally.

"Yeah, I guess that would make some since."

We spent the next hour trying to figure out exactly what Bella's job description was. Alice told Volturi Relations that she was going to be working for my father but he already had four people under him so we just decided that she would work with me since I didn't have anyone besides Jane and Alec, but they worked for the family so I guess it made since for me to have someone on a personal level. She was still technically employed to Volturi Relations because they paid her salary and but she would be working for me.

She was kind of like my assistant but not really since she was doing so much more than getting me coffee and picking up laundry. I could do all that myself but she was going to be handling the media spitfire that was sure to be erupting in the next couple of months when my movies start coming out.

She would be setting up interviews, photo shoots and anyone who wanted to speak to me or send me scripts would be going through her. She was pretty much my master for the time being and I couldn't be happier.

_Hmmmmm. Master. I wonder if she goes for that kind of thing? I bet she does…._

_Stop it Edward!_

We didn't talk about anything besides business throughout the day but I could tell that she was still not over what Emmett had said earlier.

Did she think I was weird? Did she even want to continue working with me?

_I hate Emmett. _

I was enthralled with Bella. I had never seen her act so professional but I could tell that she was at the top of her game. By the end of our "meeting", she had all the important numbers programmed into her Blackberry and practically had me set up with two interviews in under an hour. To say that I was impressed would be an understatement.

I decided to take a leap of faith and ask her to lunch. That would be casual enough to not appear as a date right?

"So Bella, are you hungry?" I asked shyly.

_Great opening line shit head. _

"Oh…I didn't even realize it was time for lunch. I've been so wrapped up in all of this I kind of forgot." She giggled and the sound was like an antidote to the stress I was feeling, "Why?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch. You have to eat." I pointed out.

She raised her eyebrow and had a smirk on her lips, "Are you trying to ask me on a date Mr. Cullen?" The way she said 'Mr. Cullen' sent a pulse straight to my dick that I tried to ignore but couldn't.

"Are you accepting?" I asked the same playful tone.

"I guess I can make time for my superstar boss." She shrugged, "Did you have any place in mind?"

_Holy fucker. I Think I just got my first date with this amazing woman. _

On the inside, I was a freaking five-year old on Christmas morning but I kept it cool for appearance's sake.

"Well I didn't make any reservations because I didn't know if you would say yes." I laughed and led her out of the studio.

"So what you're saying is that you've been planning this little date for a while?"

Where did Flirty Bella come from? Oh well, I like her. I liked her a lot. I knew she had a more confident woman in there that was just waiting to come out. Looks like she's arrived.

"Well no but a guy can wish can't he? I'm driving."

I led her to my Volvo and immediately felt ashamed. Maybe I should have driven the Aston Martin today.

I helped her into the passenger's side of the car before going to my side and jumping in.

"So, where are we off to? I don't really know anywhere around here since I just moved and all." She asked as I made my way out the gate.

"Oh that's right. I keep forgetting that you just came here. Well then I guess we're going to have to go out a lot more so that I can show you around." I tried to gauge her reaction from the corner of my eye.

"I would like that." She said quietly from her seat and I could practically feel the heat coming off of her blush.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face the entire time I drove down Hollywood Boulevard to one of my favorite places. I pulled into the packed parking lot of Yamashiro and turned the car off.

"Don't you dare get the door?" I scolded Bella as she reached for the handle.

I jumped out of my side and went to get her door.

"I think I can do that on my own Mr. Cullen." She smiled and sent that jolt right down to my dick again. I would have to make her stop calling me that.

"This is a date and my mother taught me well."

She didn't flinch from my words so I assumed I was ok to call this a date. I was going to try and work that word into our conversations as much as possible so that she knew this was more than a business meeting but still not as formal as I could go.

I went into the crowded restaurant after Bella and went to the reception desk.

"Why hello Mr. Cullen. So nice to have you again." The owner came out and kissed my ass.

"Its nice to see you again as well Mr. Roliti. Table for two please."

He looked at me like I was crazy and then spotted Bella standing shyly behind me. I usually just ate here alone when I wanted a nice meal to think. This was the first time I brought anyone who wasn't in my family here.

"Of course sir." He grabbed two menus and led us to the back.

"You have a fair amount of clout in this town." Bella whispered as we went to the back.

"You know it." I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her even though she didn't need me to help her.

We sat in a large booth and I could see the people whispering and pointing but I tried to ignore it.

"I hope you two have nice meal and if you need anything, just ask." Mr. Roliti said, "Your waiter will be out in a minute."

"Thank you,." I replied and he left us alone.

"Wow, this stuff looks expensive. Maybe we should have gone to McDonalds." Bella said as she looked over the menu.

"I told you that this was a date so you don't have to worry about anything." I told her and threw the word in there again. I gave her the "crooked smile" that my grandmother and mother said could kill a bull, praying that it worked on Bella.

"Ok but only this one time. I don't like people spending money on me." She shook like she was repulsed and I had to laugh because she looked so cute.

"You're a very interesting person Isabella."

"How many time have I told you to just call me Bella?" She set her menu down and placed her hands on top of it.

"About that same number of times I've asked you to call me Edward." I played back.

"Fair enough _Edward." _She emphasized my name and my dick still pulsed in my pants. Damn.

Our drinks came and then the waiter took our orders.

"I think I will have the steak done medium well." I said and handed him my menu.

"And for the lovely lady?" He turned to Bella with a smile that was a little too friendly and for some reason my hand shook like I wanted to slap the man.

_Was that jealousy there Edward Cullen? I think it was. _

There was no doubt about it; I had feelings for Bella Swan.

She ordered spaghetti and then we sat around sipping our drinks. I heard the snapping of a camera phone but I didn't turn my head to see who it was.

"People keep staring at you." Bella whispered across the table.

"I think they're staring at us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. They think we're on a date." I smirked.

She thought for a minute before an evil smile came to her face, "Well aren't we?"

_She wanted to play. _I like flirty Bella a lot.

"Yes but I think our definition is different than theirs is." I said.

"Oh, well what's your definition? Just so I'm clear." She said and I could tell that she was teasing me with that devilish grin.

" I usually just go on dates with random women who my sister sets me up with and don't ever plan on calling them back. If you were some random woman, that's what this would be."

"But I'm not some random woman?" She asked and tilted her head.

"No. You're…"

She was what? Did I want her to be my girlfriend? Was it too soon for that? Damn. Did people even use the word 'girlfriend' after high school? Lord help me.

"I'm…?" She pushed.

"You're a girl I plan on calling back every chance I get." I said smoothly and she seemed totally oblivious to my internal debate.

She nodded her head, smiled and took a sip of her water.

_What the hell did that mean? A head nod gave me nothing. _

God, this girl was driving me crazy. How can a woman who I've known for a month make me question everything I've ever thought to be right?

"So, since this is our first date, I think we should play twenty questions." She said with another devilish grin.

Where did all this confidence come from and don't think I didn't notice her calling this our 'first date' because I did.

"That sounds like fun. How about we switch off with the asking?" I ran my hand through my hair and thought I heard her catch her breath but when I looked up, her face was composed.

_She must have acted before. _

"I'll start. What is your favorite color?" She asked me.

"Blue."

"Green."

"What's your favorite holiday?" I asked her.

"Thanksgiving."

"Christmas." I chuckled.

"Ok, favorite type of music?"

"Anything except country." I shuddered at the thought of Jasper blaring Conway Twitty through my speakers in the car.

"Same here."

We continued that for a good ten minutes and we just ended up talking instead of asking each other questions.

I found out that she was any only child of divorced parents and loved her son more than anything in the world. That only made me more attracted to her because I could see the light in her eyes whenever she talked about Will. She was divorced and we didn't go into her ex-husband but I got the feeling that she had some bad experiences with him, really bad experiences.

"Hey, we stopped asking questions." She said and twirled some pasta around her fork.

"Ok, then you start back up." I prompted.

"Did you go to college?" She asked.

"Yup. Yale drama. You?"

"I went to Northwestern for literature. That's actually my major but I went to grad school for public relations."

"What for?"

"I really wanted to be a writer but Jacob wanted me to chose something practical so I switched., but I love my work so I guess it all worked out in the end."

I noticed that she flinched when she said Jacob. Whoever that was must have done something bad and I had a sneaking suspicion that it was her ex-husband but I didn't want to push.

"What happened to your writing?" I asked.

"Its in a box somewhere in my mom's attic." She chuckled.

"Favorite movie?" I asked trying to get the questions back on track.

"Uh…._The Godfather Part II._"

"Not part I?" I snickered.

"I like it but Part II was just so much better."

"Alright. I can see where you would think that." I nodded, "Your turn."

She thought for a minute, "This might be a little forward, but I really want to know. Actually no." She shook her head and shrunk back into her seat.

"Now you have to ask me." I said and took a bite of my steak.

"That would be totally inappropriate since you're my boss now. Favorite time of year?"

"Summer but that's not what you were going to ask me. I promise I wont think any less of you if you ask me."

_How could I? You're fucking incredible. _

"No, I can't. I don't even know why I would think that." She said under her breath and blushed.

Confident Bella was gone for the moment.

"I want to know. It can't be that bad and I promise I won't be shocked or embarrassed." I did the Boy Scout salute.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really want to know what you were going to ask me."

She let out a deep breath, "With who and at what age was your first sexual experience?" She asked and I choked on my water, "See, I told you I shouldn't have asked that. That's a question I would usually ask a good girlfriend if we were playing this game but you're just a friend so this is weird…." She started rambling.

"No no. Its fine, you just caught me off guard." I thought for a minute, "Wow, that was a long time ago but I think it was Mandy Van and I was thirteen."

"Are you serious?" She asked with wide eyes.

_Shit, maybe I should have lied. _

"Uh…yeah. You?"

"No. We'll get to me later. You were thirteen?" She brushed off my question and continued pushing. I couldn't help but laugh at her investigative skills.

"Yeah. Well I walked in on Emmett once and he was seventeen at the time. I don't even think he noticed me watching but I doubt be would have cared either way, but I wanted to be like him so badly because he was the cool guy and everyone loved him. A week later, I was making out with Mandy Van on her couch and bada bing bada boom." I shrugged.

"Did you even know what you were doing?" She asked sill in a shocked voice.

"No and it was horrible but Mandy kind of coached me. She was sixteen."

"Ok, this is getting a little too weird." She held up her hands.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this easily. What about you?"

She sighed, "It was Will's father and I was seventeen."

The mentioning of Will's dad kind of put me on edge but I didn't let it show.

"That's not so bad. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"It would be if you knew Jacob." She said under her breath but I caught it.

"Is that his name? Jacob?"

She looked like she didn't want to answer but nodded, "Yup. Jacob Black."

_Holy shit. I know who Jacob Black is. _

He was one of those playboy types five years ago and now ran one of the most successful hedge fund firms in the country. He handled all the big money for a lot of the wealthiest people in the US. I had never met him but he was supposedly a real douche bag. Well that's what the magazines said at least. He was a really big shot on the east coast but people still knew him out here sort of. She was married to him? She was Isabella Black at one point? I tried to go through my mental database to see if i recalled anything about her from the articles i read about him but nothing came to mind.

The shock on my face must have shown because Bella let out an awkward laugh.

"I know. I've been avoiding the 'who's the ex-husband' question for as long as I could. I knew people were bound to know him out here. There's just no escaping him." She played with her food.

"Sorry. I just never knew you were so high up on the social ladder."

"Well, Jacob hasn't always been either. We used to grow up together back in Forks and he was the sweetest kid on the block. We used to always play in the rain and make snow cones when it was hot and then we both went off to Northwestern after we started dating in high school. He became rich, the rest was history." She said and finished off her water.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I don't really have any contact with him anymore. He's just Will's father to me. We aren't friends or anything. I don't even take child support from him." She sounded like she was trying to explain herself.

"That's good I guess. What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" I rushed.

"Heavy stuff for a first date Mr. Cullen." She deflected.

She was about to say something else but a waiter stalked over and asked if we wanted desert. We said no and then I was handed the bill. Bella tried to argue with me but I wouldn't even let her hold the thing in her hand.

We got out of the booth and as soon as I saw the scene at the front door, I groaned because this was something I really didn't want to deal with especially with Bella in toe. The word must have gotten around that Edward Cullen was at lunch with some "mystery woman" and now the paparazzi were swarming the place.

"I guess that was nice while it lasted." Bella said and I opened the door for her.

We were outside and good thing I had my sunglasses on because the flashes from the cameras would have blinded me if I didn't. I knew that I had to keep my head down and not speak a word. I tried to shield Bella as best I could while we walked to the car.

"Edward, Edward, is this your new girlfriend?" Someone shouted.

_I wish. _

"Who is she?!"Another asked.

_Bella Swan, the greatest woman on earth. _

"How long have you been dating?"

_We aren't dating….not yet anyway. _

"Who are you?!"

We braved the frenzy, I opened her door for her and made sure she was in before pushing my way through to my side. I got in and it took us ten minutes of my honking the horn for the cameramen to move so I could get out of the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you ok?" I asked as I raced back to the lot.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She was kind of frazzled but seemed to be taking everything in stride, "I've kind of dealt with them before but nothing compared to all that."

"Oh that's right, Jacob's kind of a big deal in Chicago isn't he?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." She smiled.

"I really am sorry about all this. I bet you didn't expect your life to change this much when you moved out to LA."

"No, but it's a good change."

I drove and we stayed silent for the most part.

We were at the studio and the car was off but neither one of us moved. For some reason, the air was thick and heavy. The collar on my shirt seemed to tighten and I looked over to see Bella just staring at me.

Her chocolate brown eyes were intensely boring into my face with a look that was a mixture of lust, pain, frustration and passion. I knew that look.

I knew it. She _did_ have feelings for me.

"Bella, I know this might seem weird of me to ask but I can't help myself." I whispered and the temperature in the Volvo shot up a couple hundred degrees.

"What would you like Mr. Cullen?"

Once again, my dick reacted to the way she said my name and I had to physically shift in my seat to readjust myself. My mind knew I shouldn't ask it but my mouth was working on its own.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked and I saw her eyes darken the slightest bit even in the tinted windows of the car.

She didn't say anything but nodded hesitantly.

I leaned in and made sure to keep my hands at my sides so I didn't rip open her blouse. Just as my lips were about to brush against hers, there was a rap at the window that wouldn't let up. I knew exactly who that was.

"Damn." I groaned.

I pulled away and turned the car on. I rolled down the window to see Alice's huge grin right in my face.

"So…how was lunch?" She asked.

"It was wonderful Alice. Your brother is very nice." Bella said quickly, "Thank you Edward." She said and got out of the car before heading into the studio. She looked kind of relieved that we didn't kiss and that frustrated me.

_What the hell was that? _

"Goddamn it Alice." I hit the steering wheel and got out of the car.

"What? You couldn't have been trying to show her that you had feelings for her could you?" She said innocently.

"Maybe but now, I don't think I'll ever know." I growled.

"Well you can't just say it all on your first date." She rolled her eyes and followed me into the studio.

"Shut up Alice."

"Why is Alice shutting up?" Emmett bounced over to us.

"Edward and Bella were about to kiss like the lovers they are." Alice laughed.

"Really? Aw dude, finally. Now I can have another little sister." Emmett put his hand up for a high five but I just glared at them both before stomping off.

I just had one scene left to shoot and thankfully, it didn't involve Tanya. I just had to do a few monologues and that was it. I got into wardrobe, had my make up done, went through rehearsals and made sure I knew my lines perfectly before my father started the cameras.

The entire time I was acting, Bella was standing on the side in my eye line and I think I did my best performance with her watching. I could tell that I was showing off but I didn't care. The few scenes took a couple hours but we got them done quicker than expected.

"That's a wrap people." Carlisle yelled and everyone cheered.

Bella smiled at me and mouthed if she could come over. I nodded and she glided over the set to where I was standing.

"That was incredible Edward. I don't think I can ever watch a movie in the theaters again. I only want it live." She giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

For some reason, I needed to touch her and she seemed to notice.

"You can hug me Edward." She smirked and I gladly wrapped my arms around her tiny body, "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I was just a little freaked out. I don't know what came over me. I'm usually not so foreword."

"I like it." I said truthfully.

The hug wasn't anything inappropriate and to an outsider, it would look like friends but to me it was much more. I didn't know what was appropriate after what had almost happened in the car only a few hours ago so I didn't push myself. Just the feel of her body in my arms was enough to pacify me for now.

She giggled again as I pressed my palm against the small of her back, "Edward, I don't think this is very professional especially since I work for you now."

_Shit. _

I had totally forgot about that. Was this appropriate? Could I start a relationship with a woman who worked for me? Wasn't that an abuse of power?

I would have to ask my father about that one.

I pulled back and looked over to see Carlisle, Emmett and Alice staring at us from across the studio with their jaws dropped like they had just seen a nuclear explosion.

"I think we have an audience." I snickered.

She followed my gaze and hung her head when she saw what I was looking at. Her cheeks were flaming and I could tell that she was highly embarrassed. I lifted her chin with my finger.

"Please don't hide your face from me again." I said and I had to admit that it was kind of cheesy but it fit, "Come on, let me introduce you to my father."

"No, absolutely not." She tried to take her hand from my grasp.

"Why? Are you nervous?" I smirked.

"I can't meet him. He's like…super famous and I don't even look right." She tried to smooth out her hair as I pulled her forward.

"You look beautiful." I said sincerely and she blushed again.

"Fine but I don't want him to think of me as a whore so keep that little stunt you tried to pull in the car under wraps."

"Whatever you say Bella." I laughed.

We made our way over to the three of them with her hand in mine and it felt right. That's the only way I knew to describe it. Alice was whispering in my dad's ear and he smiled brightly before straightening up when we reached him.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my father Carlisle Cullen." I introduced them.

"Its so nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." Bella shook his hand and did a weird half curtsy thing that looked so cute but I knew I couldn't embarrass her by laughing.

"Its nice to meet you too Bella. Alice and Emmett have told me good things about you and I see you're working wonders on my son." He smiled and looked at me.

"I'm trying sir." She said quietly, "It takes a lot of work to keep your son's schedule in order."

"Oh, so you're working as his publicist now?" Carlisle said in genuine shock.

"Yes. What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing. I hear you just moved here?" He changed the subject.

"Yes, from Chicago."

"Well, you'll have to come over and we can have a little party."

"Oh no that's ok. I don't like to be the center of attention so a party wouldn't be the best option for me."

"Don't worry Bella. If you're Edward's publicist, then you're practically family so I insist and my wife wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't invite you over sometime."

"Thank you."

Bella paled at the mention of my mother. A lot of people did and I didn't really understand why until I got older. To put it frankly, the Cullens practically built this town and we still have a high amount of respect especially in the industry.

"I hear you have a son." My father said.

"Yeah dad. He's so cute." Alice jumped in the conversation.

"Well make sure you bring him as well. I can't wait to meet him and I'm sure he's every bit as charming as his mother." Carlisle said and I playfully rolled my eyes.

My father could flirt the bark off of a tree.

"I will make sure he's there." Bella smiled but still had her head partially hung.

We would work on that later.

"It's very nice to meet you but I think I'm being called over." My father shook Bella's hand again before walking back over to some producers.

"That was a disaster." Bella said under her breath.

"You did good." I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"What was he talking about when he asked about wonders or something?" She asked.

"You two are the most oblivious people in the world. I swear it takes me so much extra work to just made the simplest things happen." Alice snapped.

"I mean really people. I'm mildly retarded and I can obviously tell…" Emmett began.

"Shut up Emmett." Alice dragged him off before he could continue.

"Your family confuses me." Bella said when we were alone.

"Don't worry about it. They're always that way." I laughed.

That was the end to one of the best days I had had in a long time.

Over the next three days, nothing really materialized from our "almost kiss" in the car but the most important thing was that it was out there and she knew that I wanted.

I had been so wrapped up in post production work for my father's film that I didn't have any time to call Bella but I sure as hell wanted to. I know it sounds like I'm being a pussy but I used Alice and Demetri as spies. I didn't have time to make it to the last couple of football practices so I couldn't see her. They said she was happy and Alice almost forced me to call Bella one night when I came in the door at midnight.

Bella had a lot of work to do since she was now my assistant/publicist but most of her work was done behind the scenes so I didn't get to see her. There was kind of a dull pain in my chest that throbbed whenever I thought about her and I ached to pull her into another hug or even go further and complete our kiss but I wasn't going to push the envelope.

Thankfully, I was finished with the movie today was the first football game. I was definitely going to be seeing what I could do about getting a real date out of Bella.

"Demetri, hurry up!" I shouted from the kitchen while Dani was sitting at the island eating her breakfast burrito.

"Hey dad?" Dani asked.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Are you going to ask Bella out today? Aunt Alice said you would."

I dropped the spoon that was in my hand and heard it clatter to the floor. I quickly picked it up like nothing happened, "Uh…why do you want to know?"

"Because, I really like Bella. She bought me a slushy yesterday when Aunt Alice wouldn't." She smiled at me, "I used to think that she was mean but she's really nice and actually smart. She gave me a book the other day." Dani said happily.

"So, you would be ok if I took Bella to dinner?" I asked skeptically.

"Sure. I would normally not like you going out with other girls but you look so happy all the time. Its really funny. I bet you really like Bella." She winked and went back to her reading.

She was the one I was worried about the most.

Over the past two days, I had come to terms with Irina and convinced myself that she would want me to be happy so I didn't feel as guilty for liking Bella but I was worried that Dani wouldn't take to kindly to me dating another woman. I knew Demetri would be ok with it because he had been asking me practically since he met Bella if I was going to go out with her but he didn't really know what that meant.

_I guess I don't have any reason not ask her out now. _

And suddenly, my heart took off like a lightening storm.

_______________________________________________________________________  
**OK SO I'VE BEEN GETTING HOUNDED FOR NOT USING MY BATMAN PHRASES SO I SEE IM GOING TO HAVE TO ADD THEM TO THIS STORY TOO. OK, SO ARE YOU READY? HERE IT GOES...**

**HOLY FIRST DATE AND ALMOST KISS BATMAN**

**AS YOU CAN SEE, OUR CHARACTERS ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER. DAMN THAT ALICE, I KNOW BUT SHE HAD TO DO IT. THAT NOSEY ANOTHER NOTE, HOW DID WE LIKE A MORE CONFIDENT BELLA? SHE'S NOT FULLY THERE YET BUT SHE WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE MORE OFTEN. MORE ON THAT LATER.  
**

**ANYWAY...SHOW ME THE LOVE**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. I SEE NOW THAT PEOPLE LOVE THIS SO MUCH, I CAN HAVE HIGH EXPECTATIONS FOR THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GET. **

**I WANT LOTS SO IM GOING TO TRY THIS TEASER THING THAT SOME AUTHOR'S DO. IF YOU SEND ME A REVIEW, YOU GET A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT A GOOD PART TO. I WONT BE POSTING AGAIN TIL SUNDAY BECAUSE I STILL HAVE SOME WRITING TO DO BUT IF YOU WANT A LITTLE SNEAK PEAK, SEND ME A REVIEW. TEASERS WILL GO OUT TOMORROW.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GET YOUR TEASER  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Cesar Strikes Again

**SO, LOVING THE REVIEWS THAT IM GETTING. I KNOW I SAID I WASNT GOING TO POST UNTIL SUNDAY BUT GEUSS WHO HAD A BRAIN BOOST LAST NIGHT AND FINISHED THE CHAPTER? ME ME ME. **

**I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD APPRECIATE AN UPDATE SO HERE IT IS**

**OH, AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY SISTER WHO HAS BEEN BUGGING FOR SOME KIND OF RECOGNITION SINCE SHE STARTED READING THIS STORY. YOU'RE NOT IN THE INNER CIRCLE (SHE'LL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.)  
**

**ENJOY....**

Bella POV

* * *

"Will, come on. We're going to be late." I shouted upstairs.

It was Will's first game and he spent the entire week bouncing up and down with excitement. He was going crazy and just wanted to "hit some people" as he said. That kind of worried me but I put it off as small boy behavior.

God, I hope he's not turning into some violent offender.

The last two days have been some of the best that I can remember in a long time.

_I just knew Edward liked me. I knew it. _

Thankfully, he didn't seem to shy away from more confident Bella and I had no idea where she came from but she liked to flirt a lot more than normal Bella. I guess it did the trick because when he asked to kiss me, all my emotions spilled over and it was all I could do to not jump over the seat and rip his pants off.

_Calm down Bella. _

To be honest, I was skeptical about being flirtatious with him because I had never really done anything like that before. Confident/ sexy Bella was in me but she was dormant. Jacob suppressed her a long time ago and I didn't ever think that she would emerge but Edward helped me to break Jacob and I don't even think that he knew what a positive affect he was having on me.

Confident Bella took charge and was playful with her sexiness. I didn't think I was that sexy or anything but I knew I could be if I wanted to be. I didn't know if Edward would like that but I had a suspicion that he would. That almost kiss was evidence of that.

Of course, that damn devil sister of his had to ruin everything and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do when I got out of that seat. The sexual tension in the car was so palpable I could have sworn that I could taste it in my mouth and it tasted fucking great.

During lunch, I was surprised at how natural our conversation flowed and how easy it was to disclose a lot of things that I would only tell Charlie or Rene. He just seemed to want to know more about me and that made me talk more. When the questions turned on him, I realized that I wanted know more about him as well.

Not only was he attractive, but he was smart, funny, caring and actually wanted to spend time with me. He was incredible and I didn't know what I felt for him but I knew it was something strong.

I was secretly happy that Alice had set up what she had in regards to my job because I didn't ever want to spend a day without seeing Edward Cullen.

Did that sound stalkerish?

Maybe I was just drowning in excitement? I hoped not. I wanted to spend every hour of the day with him and wanted so badly to move whatever we had, foreword but I knew I couldn't push it.

This was a delicate situation. He had kids and I had a kid. He was incredibly famous and probably wouldn't have time for a relationship. He was rich and I was far from it. He was my fucking boss for Christ sake. It wasn't like we were total opposites but there were just too many outside factors that would just put a strain on anything we could try to have.

Plus there was the issue with Jacob. He had started calling last week and talked to Will more often but I still didn't know if he was fully invested in Will's life like he should be. I guess that was kind of my fault since I moved his son half way across the country but still. Would he be ok if Edward was hanging out with Will? Did it matter? I knew that it did because Will was his son and he had a right to disapprove of anyone I dated but I had full custody so I guess he didn't. This was all too confusing to think about right now.

"Mom, can I spend the night at Demetri's?" Will asked as he bounced down the stairs with his bag in hand.

"I don't know buddy. We'll have to see what Edward says when we see him today." I smiled and gave Will his breakfast of eggs and bacon.

He began shoveling food into his mouth without hesitation but suddenly stopped to look at me.

"What? Is it good?" I asked.

"Yeah." He took a piece of bacon, "Do you like Mr. Edward?" Will asked.

_Blunt just like his dad. _

"Uh…I don't know, why?"

"Because he's the coolest guy ever and he really likes you. Did you know that he has a motorcycle and he has a really fast car and he has a pinball machine in the basement and I know that he really _really _likes you."

"Really? How do you know that?" I asked in an excited tone.

_I'm gossiping with my five-year old son. God, help me. _

"Demetri says that he always talks about you with Ms. Alice and Dani said that her grandma wanted to meet you."

What the hell?

"So, what does that mean?" I said trying to get more information out of my son.

"That means that Mr. Edward is your boyfriend." He made kissey faces and tried to chase me around the kitchen.

"Stop saying that. Please don't say that in front of anyone today if we see them." I pleaded.

"Fine but you two have to go out on a date. Dani said that's what boyfriend and girlfriends do."

"Stop talking to them about this. I don't want you kids starting any rumors. Alice is already driving me crazy and no, he is not my boyfriend."

_Not from lack of trying though. _

"Fine." He pouted and then ran off into the family room to watch TV before we had to leave.

The phone in my pocket buzzed and I prayed that it wasn't Alice because that would be too fucking scary. A smiled the size of the Hoover dam was plastered on my face as I read the caller id.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Is there anything you needed this morning?" I asked and tried to low voice trying to keep it from Will.

"Hello Miss Swan. I was just wondering if you had those sweet dreams that I told you to last night." I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"I did." I answered simply.

"And what were they about?"

_You. _

"Nothing. Just the normal."

"I see you're dodging questions today but that's ok. How are you this morning?"

We hadn't gotten to "those questions" yet about where this was going but I was happy to just keep flirting for the time being. I didn't know how long that would last but I think I can keep this up for…another ten minutes before my clit explodes from want.

_Stop it Bella._

"Uh…I'm good. I have Will all ready to go and we're excited for our very first game." I said after I rubbed my legs together to get some friction.

"Good. I expect you to be there and beautiful as always."

"I will try but I can't make any promises." I looked down at myself and immediately felt the need to change.

I raced upstairs with Edward still on the phone, "So, you have next week off except for a couple press interviews but you can do those over the phone and the press junket on Monday." I said and tried to add some business just to act professional.

"I know. I'm dreading the one for _People._ The interviewer they always pair me with is a real stickler for details."

"Can't you just skirt around them?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt.

"I try but she digs deeper until she gets what she wants. It's fine though. I've dealt with worse."

"At least you're prepared."

I pulled on my new shirt and heard a loud bang as Cesar bounded through my door and jumped up on my bed. He laid down on his back like he wanted me to rub his belly.

"No! Cesar out!" I screamed but he didn't move, "Will, come get your dog!" I shouted.

I could hear Edward laughing on the other end, "I take it that's your giant St. Bernhard that Will always talks about?"

"Yeah, he's more of a tank than a dog."

"Why don't you bring him to the field today?"

"Really? I can do that?"

"Yeah, I think I might bring Coco. He needs a good run but I have to warn you, he doesn't take well to strangers."

"As long as he doesn't try to kill me then I'll be alright."

There was a loud clatter from the other side and then I heard Demetri screaming.

"Damn it." He muttered, "Bella, I'll have to see you at the game. Demetri just jumped off of the table." He sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you there." I chuckled.

"I can't wait."

"Me either. Bye."

"Bye babe." And then the phone cut off.

He called me 'babe'. What did that mean? Was he trying to be smooth or was that really a term of endearment? I wondered if he ever called his friends that.

I stood there for five full minutes before I realized that I had to go.

I finally looked more presentable in my short jeans that were pretty short but it was ok because this was September and it was LA. Maybe I could entice Edward a little. I had on a bright yellow Polo and some navy blue Keds with my Ray Bans pushed into my hair that I felt loose down my back.

"Mom! Come on." Will yelled from downstairs.

I had Will and Cesar out of the door in the next five minutes. Will was bouncing with excitement in the back seat as he played with Cesar's ears and didn't even realize that we had made it to the field until I turned off the car.

He made his way out of the car before I called him back, "Will." I shouted and he ran back to the car.

"What mom?!" He jumped in anxiousness.

"I want you to be careful and try not to get hit and make sure you wear your pads and tighten your helmet…"

"I know mom. I know. Can I just go now?" He asked.

"Yes. Have fun and make sure that you and Demetri save each other if it gets rough out there." I kissed his forehead and he ran off with his team.

I got Cesar out of the back and looked in the parking lot to see if Edward was here but he wasn't so I just waited on the hood of my car for him to get there. Cesar was trying to pull me to the place where some of the other dogs were running but I was surprised to see that I was stronger than I thought and could hold him back. I had to get off the car though so I could brace myself if he decided to run.

Three minutes later, I saw the bright gleam of the silver Volvo as it turned the corner and my face broke out into a huge smile. Edward got out of the car and helped Demetri, Dani and Coco.

As usual, Edward was the only one I saw and he was gorgeous. He had on a pair of distressed jeans and a dark blue button up shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The first few buttons were open to reveal his white undershirt and that dash of chest hair that I loved so much. The gold and browns in his hair was gleaming in the sunshine and he had a pair of sunglasses on covering his green eyes but I didn't care. He still looked amazing.

They ran towards me and I got a hug from Demetri.

"Hi Demetri. You ready to win?" I asked as he gripped my legs.

"Yeah. Daddy says that you guys can come over later and swim. Can you, can you?" He jumped up and down.

"I guess that would be ok. I don't have a problem with it."

"Yesssssssss." He pumped his fist in the air, "Where's Will?"

"On the field. He's waiting for you."

"Oh ok, bye." He waved and then shot off to find my son.

"Hi Dani." I waved and she smiled.

"Hi. Is this your dog?" She asked and patted his head.

"Yup, Cesar the beast. He's friendly but still a handful." I snickered and got a couple of licks from Coco who I didn't even realize was near me until he sniffed my butt.

"He's so cute. Dad, can I take him and Coco for a walk?" She beamed.

"Do you think you can handle both of them?" He asked.

"Yes and I can ask Joanna to help out. I see her over there." She pointed.  
"Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Ok, but just around the field where I can see you." He handed her the leash and she led the dogs towards the grass.

"Is she going to be ok with both of them? Shouldn't we be worried?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. She once pulled Coco through the streets when he wouldn't get off his ass one day."

"Well I hope you're right. I would hate for her to get hurt." We hadn't moved from the parking lot yet.

"I'm actually surprised that Coco took to you so well. He usually bites people."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. My neighbor tells me that I should have him put down but the kids would kill me. I'm just glad no one's sued me yet." He snickered.

"That's not funny." I tried to say with a straight face but it didn't really work.

We stayed by the car and once again, the sexual tension was so great that you could actually taste it in the air. We of course didn't speak about the almost kiss but I don't think I would have been embarrassed if we did, which surprised me.

"You look like the sun." He smirked at me at me for a couple of seconds, "Do you think that Polo is bright enough?"

"That wasn't very original." I rolled my eyes.

"You look nice." He pulled me into a tight hug and I almost drowned in his scent. It was a perfect mix of clean and masculine, "I'm happy I get to see you finally." He whispered into my hair and I felt goosebumps cover my neck.

"I know, I haven't seen you in two days since… well yeah, since our first date."

I pulled back to see how my words had affected him and didn't know if I should have called it that but he was smiling down at me.

"I'm glad you remember." He smirked.

"Shut up. Let's go watch these boys play some football."

I could tell that he wanted some form of contact between us but we had to sort some things out first before we did any of that. I know it sounds weird but there was too much to consider and I didn't want to cause any problems even though I wanted to hold his hand so badly.

We sat on the bleachers and watched the boys warm up.

"Does this game get violent?" I asked.

"Not from what I've seen. Demetri's only been playing for a year but this is pee-wee. Nothing really happens beside a couple of bruises."

"If you say so."

"How's work coming?"

"I work for you so you should know."

He laughed , "Oh yeah. I forgot about that because I haven't seen you since you started."

"I've been spending a lot of time with Jane and Alec. They've been showing me the ropes but I start fully next week, which is a busy one for you."

"Of course it is." He sighed.

"Do you ever hate it?" I asked before I realized I had said it.

"Hate what?"

"The busy schedule, the attention?"

"No, it's in my blood. I _have_ to act. It's like some primal need and I realize that all this comes with it." He pointed to the field, "You see those three guys on the other side?" He asked and I nodded, "They're always there. Sometimes more, like when we went to lunch but I just tune them out. Do they bother you?"

"I thought they would but I actually don't notice them that much."

"Good because they sure notice you." He smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you've been in a lot of pictures lately."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Alice is like the family gossip hound and she snoops out everything they say on the Internet or magazines. Apparently, we're dating and I met you when I was filming in Australia." He laughed but somehow, I could see through his mask, "It's funny because I haven't been to Australia in years."

"I bet it can get annoying though."

He just shrugged.

We sat there silently for a couple minutes while the sun beat down on us. I noticed that he was kept eyeing my legs that I had to shift a couple times just to see his eyes follow them. I don't even think he knew he was doing it but I sure did.

_I had the power. Mwhahahahaha_

"Wasn't your family supposed to be here today?" I asked, just trying to hear his voice.

"No, they decided to sit this one out."

"Good, gives me more time alone with you." I joked and nudged his shoulder.

He looked at me with a serious gaze for a silent couple of seconds before the game pulled us in.

I had never really known much about sports so I was glad to have Edward there to explain to me what the hell was going on. By halftime, I realized that the boys just ran around trying to hit each other and get the ball. The refs were basically there to keep the game moving but didn't really enforce any strict rules.

Edward said that they would start that next year when the boys moved up a level.

I was surprised at how good Will was. He seemed to have an eye for where the ball was going and what was about to happen before it did. He and Demetri were like lightning bolts and ran through the grass faster than I thought two five year olds could.

Dani joined us with the dogs fifteen minutes after she left and I took hold of Cesar so he wouldn't dart off. Surprisingly, he and Coco just sat at our feet and watched the game like they knew what was going on.

Halftime came and I didn't even know who was winning but the boys seemed happy as they ate their orange slices on the side of the field and listen to their coach.

"That was interesting." I laughed.

"What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

I noticed that Dani was reading _Superfudge_, which I had read a lot when I was younger.

"Are you liking the book?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really good." She smiled, "Have you read it?" She asked.

"Of course. What child under the age of ten hasn't?"

"What's your favorite book?" She asked and closed hers.

"Uh, probably _Wuthering Heights_."

"Never heard of it."

"It's pretty advanced for your age."

She turned up her face in kind of an annoyed way, "I read at a seventh grade level." She said proudly.

"Oh, well then by all means, carry on." I chuckled.

She went back to her book after giving me a smile.

"Your daughter's very bright." I told Edward on my other side.

"She gets it from her mother. I was shit at her age." He replied.

"I'm sure you have some book smarts about you. You did go to college after all."

"Yeah for theater. I just barely passed everything else."

"Well at least you tried."

"Yeah right. I bet you were a straight 'A' kind of girl."

"Guilty."

"I knew it. I could just tell. You're too much of a goody twos shoes. What did you make on your SAT's?" He asked with a joking smile.

"I don't want to say." I said quietly.

"You have to now."

"Well we were on the 1600 scale back then so it was different than today."

"I know that Swan. Just answer the question."

"You think you know me but you don't." I laughed.

"What, did, you, get." He said slowly.

"1540." I whispered.

"I knew it. Amazingly smart and beautiful. You could rule the world." He laughed, "If you weren't such a good girl, we could take this town down."

_If only you knew the fantasies that were swirling around in my head. You wouldn't think I was such a good girl then. _

One of Dani's friends came over and they started talking.

"Dad, can I go get a hot dog with Michelle?" Dani asked.

"Sure." He pulled out his wallet and gave her a give before she skipped to the other side of the field.

"Do you ever worry about your kids with all the attention you get?" I said.

"All the time but I make sure they're always in my eyesight and I've learned to not hover or they'll hate me but my mom dealt with the same thing with us and she's a big help."

"I bet she's great with kids."

"You'll meet her one day. She's one of the most amazing women I've ever met." I could tell that he was speaking the truth.

I was about to say something else but I felt the bench slightly bend under someone's weight and almost chocked on the overwhelming scent of someone's cologne as it wafted from next to me. Edward stiffened but I wasn't planning on acknowledging whoever sat down.

"Ms?" Someone said and I turned in my seat to see a man with blonde hair smirking at me.

"Hi." I said but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm Mike Newtown and I was just coming over to introduce myself. I haven't seen you around here."

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'm sure you know Edward." I pointed.

He just huffed at that remark, "So, did you just move?"

"Yes, with my son."

The game had started back up again and there was no way I could pick out Will from the mass of kids on the field so I didn't even bother pointing him out.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He said bluntly.

_Well he surely didn't waste anytime. _

"I…uh…" I stuttered.

"Aren't you married Newton?" Edward snapped.

"You know my situation Cullen." He snapped back and then softened as he turned to me, "So, what about it."

"I don't think so but thanks for the invite."

"Are you sure? Because I could show you around."

He placed his hand on my knee and that made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I heard snarling and thought that it was coming from the dogs but was shocked when I saw Edward's lip quivering like he was an animal.

_That was kind of sexy. _

"No thank you. Edward's been showing me around fine." I shifted but his hand still didn't fall.

"Ok, well if you change your mind, here's my business card." He pulled out a card and gave it to me. I planned on throwing it out as soon as I got the chance but thanked him.

He got up to leave and made a move to go back to his seat but stepped on Cesar's tail in the process.

It all happened so fast, I didn't even think I could stop it if I wanted to.

Cesar was up like a train and snapped at whatever it was that disturbed his sleep in the sun. He caught Mike's leg between his teeth and Mike let out a scream that echoed off the bleachers.

Cesar let go as soon as he bit down but I could still see blood coming out of the hole in Mike's jeans.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said frantically but I didn't move because I didn't what to do.

Mike was muttering a string of cruse words under his breath and gripping his leg and sat back down next to me.

Jessica rushed over and was acting like he'd been shot. I just rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Honey, are you alright? I saw everything. We can sue her as soon as you get cleaned up." She whined.

"Come on Jessica, its not like the dog didn't have a reason to bite him." Edward said and had a smile on his face that told me he was enjoying all this.

"I'm fine." Mike said through his teeth.

"No you're not baby. That thing better have had his rabies shot." Jessica spat at me.

"Yeah, he's all up to date. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Mike said and Jessica helped him stumble back to the car.

"What a good boy." Edward was making faces at Cesar and rubbing his ears.

"Stop encouraging him. That was not a good boy." I said.

"That was fucking hilarious. I wish Coco was that bold." He guffawed.

"You're impossible." I let out my own laugh.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**HOLY BLOODY CESAR ATTACK BATMAN**

**THAT WAS INTENSE. IN MY FIRST DRAFT, I ALMOST WANTED TO HAVE EDWARD BITE MIKE BUT THAT WAS A LITTLE TOO MUCH EVEN THOUGH THAT WOUDL HAVE BEEN HILARIOUS. **

**SO ANYWAY, REVIEW AND SHOW ME LOVE**

**I LIKES READING THEM. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER TOMORROW FOR THE WEEK SO STAY TUNED. **


	9. Chapter 9

Press Junket:Part 1

Edward POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

_Is this woman trying to kill me? I think she is. _

It was Will and Demetri's first football game but I could have been on top of a mountain for all I cared. From the moment I saw Bella, I don't think I ever took my eyes off of her creamy legs that were situated in short shorts that should be illegal. She had this innocence about her that made her that much sexier and it was killing me. She was the devil and an angel all wrapped into one beautiful package.

I was momentarily distracted when that dog of hers bit the hell out of Mike Newton though and that was a fun little ten minutes. Serves him right. Who the hell did he think he was? Good job Cesar. I would have to buy that dog a giant ass steak bone or something because he just saved me a hell of a lot of time. Now I didn't have to kill Mike myself for even considering asking Bella out. If anyone was going to be going on dates with her, it was going to be me.

She was too good for him. Hell, she was too good for me but I would treat her right if she would let me where as Mike would just use her like garbage like he always did. I knew that my feelings for Bella weren't just sexual but that was a big part of it. There was no way to keep denying that this was more than sexual tension. I wanted to be with her in a way that I hadn't felt in a long time. I might go mad if I didn't give myself to my emotions.

But for now, I had to settle for my fantasies. I couldn't get the thoughts of her body against mine, under mine, pressing her into my sheets out of my head and it was killing me.

I woke up this morning with a fucking wet spot on my bed from where I had a little accident, evidence of my wet dream. I hadn't had those types of dreams since I was fourteen and now, I was acting like a fucking teenager. She was making me crazy. My dick was in a constant state of pain because of the fantasies I had about her and the way she was dressed today only made it worse.

"Dad. Can I go home with Michelle?" My daughter bounced over and brought me back.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us for the rest of the day?"

"No, the boys are going to be all stinky and Michelle's mom said I could sleep over. Can I?"

"I guess. Make sure you have a bag." I said.

"Aunt Alice is coming to pick me up to take me back home. There she is." Dani pointed to Alice's yellow Porsche that was in the parking lot. I could see the devil smirk from here when she spotted Bella and I.

"Ok, make sure you call me when you get to her house." I kissed her goodbye.

"Bye dad. Bye Bella." Dani skipped over to Alice's car and they sped off down the street.

"She's sweet." Bella said from next to me.

"Thanks. She's always been that way but she's getting a little bit of an attitude lately."

"Its just girls. We tend to blow up at things." She laughed and I made sure to make her do that all the time because the sound made my heart flutter.

_Flutter? Jesus, I sounded like a fucking girl._

I let my eyes slowly drift back to take in Bella's body and I had to calm my lowed region down because she was too sexy for her own good.

"Edward, my eyes are up here." Bella smirked at me as my eyes kept up their constant gaze on her silky legs that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Sorry…what?" I stuttered.

"Do you like what you see?" She grinned.

_Sexy/Confident/Flirty Bella was back to play. _

She knew how she affected me and now, she was just toying with me but I was happy to oblige. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I had to take this to the next step and ask her out but for now, I was happy to flirt.

"Don't get too big a head there Swan." I grinned back.

"How can I not, the way you're staring at me. You'd think I was some model or something." She laughed.

"Much better." I said under my breath.

"So, when is this game going to be over?" She asked, getting back to normal conversation.

"In about ten minutes. Why, you have somewhere to be?"

"No, not really." She shrugged, "I think I need to take Cesar home so he can cool down after his attack." She patted his head.

"Do you not like spending time with me?" I asked hesitantly but still kept up my playful façade.

"Getting scared?" She nudged my shoulder.

"You didn't answer the question." I smirked.

"I like spending time with you but if would be better if we spent it inside. I burn kind of easily."

"Your skin always amazes me. You don't tan and it's flawless. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that you had make up on." I ran my finger along her exposed thigh and she shuddered.

_Gotcha. I knew she would crack one day. _

"What about you Edward? Do you enjoy spending time with me?" She asked and swatted my hand away.

"Of course. You're…special." I said and looked her dead in the eye so she knew I was serious.

"Well thank you." She whispered.

We didn't stop looking at each other for God knows how long. I couldn't stop looking at her. I memorized every little detail of her face a realized that she had no flaws. She was perfect, like a Botecelli angel or a DaVinci sculpture. Who were her parents and how did they have these amazing genes to produce such a beauty?

"I think the game's over." She said quietly after neither one of us moved.

"What game?" I asked truthfully.

"Dad, dad. We won." Demetri ran into my arms and I had to snap back so that I could give proper attention to my son.

_You remember him Edward? _

"Really? Wow. I saw you run that last one in." I lied.

"Yeah, me and Will were going so fast. Did you see us Ms. Bella?" Demetri asked her.

"I sure did and I think the both of you deserve a treat."

" I want to go to Demetri's house mom. Can I?" Will asked.

"If it's ok with Edward." She nodded.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?" Both boys pleaded.

"Ok, ok but we have to get you two some ice cream first. You guys did so well, I can't deny you." I handed Bella Coco's leash and picked both squealing boys up, throwing them over my shoulders. They hit my back begging me to put the down but I wasn't budging.

"Edward, don't drop my baby." Bella playfully scolded from behind me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I rolled my eyes.

I made sure both boys were situated in the back seat of the Volvo before closing the door.

"So, you can follow me." I said.

"Which ice cream place are we going to?" She asked and got out her keys.

"The one where you spilled Oreo on us." I laughed.

She blushed slightly, "Don't start with me Edward. That was one time." She huffed, "And I have to go drop the dogs off first."

"Still, it made my day. I can't stop laughing whenever I think about it and we can drop the dogs off at my house. It's closer." She opened her back door and Coco along with Cesar, hopped in.

"Fine. I'll follow you." She clipped and got in her car before slamming the door shut.

_Shit. _

I didn't know if I should try to rectify the situation now or wait but Will decided that for me when he shouted out of the window of my car.

"Come on Mr. Edward. We have to go before the ice cream it's all gone."

"Alight. Hold your horses." I got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Bella was right behind me and I could still see the scowl on her face in the rearview mirror. She still looked sexy as hell and I had to remind myself that there were children in the car or I might just pull over to relieve the tension that was building in my stomach.

_Jesus, this woman really did turn me into a hormonal teenager._

I noticed that behind her where a couple paparazzi cars and that made me extremely nervous. I almost veered off so that I could try to dodge them but they would only get more aggressive the more I tried to evade them. I hoped that Bella didn't notice them and get scared but it didn't looked like she did.

"So Mr. Edward, you're a movie star right?" Will asked excitedly from the back seat as I drove towards my house.

"Sure am and how many times have I told you to call me Edward?"

"Sorry but my mom says I have to call old people Mr. And Ms."

"I'm not old." I joked.

"That works I guess." Both the boys laughed and my heart did that weird fluttering thing again.

"So what kind of movies do you do?" He asked.

"All kinds but they're mostly things you guys can't see. I made one that just came out that's about ninjas."

"Really? That's so cool. I want to do that one day." Will bounced in his seat, "Don't you Demetri?"

"Naw, I want to be a football player." Demetri puffed out his chest.

"But being a movie star is so cool. Will you teach me Edward?"

"You can't really teach someone. You can either do it or you can't." I shrugged and his face fell somewhat, "But hey, I can bring you to the set and you can see some actors at work and you can meet my dad."

"Oh yeah, grandpa's a director. He makes all the actors do stuff. Right dad?" Demetri beamed.

"That's right." I pulled up to my neighborhood and it opened while the paparazzi cars went down the street. They would probably just wait there until we came out again.

"Cool. I can't wait til I get older. Then maybe I can be movie star." Will said, "My mom used to act back when she was in college on a big stage. She showed me pictures."

I knew it.

"Really? Was she any good?" I asked in the mirror.

"Grandpa said she was but daddy doesn't like her to do that kind of stuff. He said she's better when she stays at home."

There was some heat in my core that erupted as Will talked about his father. Who the fuck did Jacob think he was?

"Well I bet if she went back to it, she'd be good." I said as I calmed down.

"I think so too. Maybe you two could be in a movie."

I wish kid.

I helped Bella take the dogs inside and she still seemed kind of mad at me for making fun of her so I didn't push conversation.

I got back in the car and we were off. Demetri and Will went back to their playing and I was just turning into the ice cream store when I noticed that Bella's was bobbing her head to some music in the car. I couldn't hear what it was but she looked so carefree. She had a look about her that you didn't see much in LA because everyone was so stressed. I couldn't help but laugh at how ethereal she looked.

"What's so funny dad?"

"Nothing." I chuckled and helped the boys out of the backseat. They raced inside while I waited for Bella.

She pulled in next to the Volvo and I got out.

"You still mad at me?" I put on my best puppy dogface and she giggled.

"Stop that Edward. You look special."

"This face won me the Oscar last year." I said as we went inside.

"No, hate to break it to you but that face wasn't what got it for ya."

"Than what was it Ms. High and Mighty?"

"We'll watch the movie later and I'll tell you." She hit me playfully in my stomach and went to the front counter where the boys were trying to decide what to get. On our way up the front counter, she tripped on her own feet and started to fall but I caught her before she tumbled. I saw her blush and she mouthed a silent 'thank you' but I decided to not embarrass her more by laughing.

I saw some paparazzi outside the store but as long as they kept their distance, I might be able to stand them. I tensed and couldn't get the horrible images of _that_ night out of my mind. Those bastards did this and I wasn't going to let them take anything else from me again.

"It's alright Edward." Bella whispered and took my hand. She must have known what I was thinking. My body immediately relaxed and I took her hand without a second thought. I wasn't letting go even if I wanted to. This felt too good.

"I just get…tense sometimes." I ran my free hand through my hair.

"I can tell. That's why I'm here." She smiled at me.

We ordered our ice cream and took the boys to sit at a table. There wasn't anyone else in the store so that gave us a little privacy. I didn't mind signing autographs and taking pictures but that might freak Bella out. The boys were laughing the whole time and weren't paying any attention to us.

"How's the ice cream?" Bella asked from beside me.

"Good. You?" That was when I noticed her actually eating her fucking ice cream.

_Holy God. _

Her lips were swollen and pink as she took the tip of the vanilla swirl into her mouth. She was so delicate and still ravishing at the same time. I watch the column of her flawless neck as the ice cream slowly made its way down. Her tongue darted out to capture the small amount that pooled in the corner of her mouth. My dick was pulsing so hard I almost couldn't stand it. Could a penis burst? I think it could.

"What are you doing to me?" I didn't even realize I said it but I obviously did because she looked confused.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. I…wow." I ran my hand through my hair again and tried to compose myself further. She was driving me insane.

She started laughing, "If only your mother knew what was running through that head of yours." She said, "I know that look." She took in some more ice cream and raised an eyebrow.

_Vixen Bella was back. _

"You are a demon." I said seriously.

We finally parted ways an hour later after she got Cesar from my house and I made sure to keep my mind clear because there was no way I could be sane with her running through my fantasies.

Demetri begged Bella and I to let Will spend the night but Bella said no because Will was still grounded for breaking a window or something like that. I think she was making more excuses. Like on command, the second I closed the door behind her, the phone rang. Demetri raced off to play with Coco and I went to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

There were sobs on the other end that were coming from my mother.

_Here we go. _

"_Edward, why haven't you introduced me to your girlfriend? Are you ashamed of me?" _

"No. I…"

_"Where did I go wrong? I thought I raised you right but obviously you have no manners. How long have you had this girlfriend and furthermore, why haven't I seen her. She's so nice looking."_

"Mother, stop acting." I chuckled.

The sobs ceased immediately and normal Esme came back, _"Answer the question."_ She said sternly.

"She's not my girlfriend. Demetri and her son play on the same football team and she's working for me."

"_But Carlisle said you liked her and I've been hearing such sweet things about her." _

"Well everyone needs to stop meddling."

"_Do you like her?" _She asked simply.

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes over the phone.

_"You're lying Edward. You can't beat me. I've been acting a lot longer than you and I know all your tricks. I'm your mother for goodness sakes. I know you inside and out."_

"Please just leave it alone. I'll do this myself when the time is right." I sighed.

_"But I see all these pictures in the magazines. For a whole month Edward, that's how long you've been seen with her and I still haven't been introduced."_

"I told you to stop reading those. You know they're all lying."

_"Even in the pictures I can see the way you look at her. A picture's worth a thousand words my son. She's so pretty. I see how you two act. There's no denying it."_

"I know mom but I just want to take things slow."

_"When is your first date?"_

"I…uh…haven't gotten that far." I stuttered.

There was silence on the other end, "_You are shaming me Edward Anthony. Get a move on it or Alice will be at your door soon_." There was a loud ringing on the other end when she hung up the phone.

"Goddamn meddlers." I sighed.

I wasn't mad at my family because I knew they just wanted me to be happy. They had suffered a lot from Irina's death and I could tell that they were affected by it but we were all dealing with it differently. It just took me a little while longer to get my ass in gear. I knew that I would never truly be over Irina but I needed to try and move on. I had to let go.

"What is wrong with you?" I held my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the cool marble countertops, "Just ask her out you sissy."

I picked up the phone maybe ten times and each time, I chickened out. I had never been shy around women. What the hell was the difference now? I knew exactly what it was. I wanted this to work. I wanted _us _to work. Was there even an us? Maybe, maybe not but I was willing to try. Bella was a woman you settled down with, not used for a quick fuck.

_Settle down? _

_No…stop jumping the gun. You're nowhere near that point. You might never be. _

I went to bed that night and didn't even realize why I was so happy until I saw Bella in my dreams. She had turned my life upside down in the matter of a month. She made me question everything I knew. She broke the walls that I had built up over the years and now, I was scared.

The next day was Sunday and it went quickly. Dani stayed at her friend's house again and I wanted to see Bella so badly but Demetri's allergies were acting up so I decided to stay in with him. He always had bad allergies in the fall but nothing fatal. Bella asked if we needed anything but I said no and we just talked on the phone for a couple hours.

The shrill ringing of the phone woke me up on Monday morning and I wasn't planning on getting it. I rolled over and then remembered that Dani was at a friend's house. She might need me.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Hello boss. Rise and shine." _Bella's voice came from the other end. My lips turned up into an unconscious smile. "_Today is interview day." _

"Interview day?" I asked, a little more awake.

"_You didn't read the schedule I emailed you did you?" _She sighed, "_You have a press junket today for the new film. All the magazines are going to be there and you and Tanya along with the rest of the cast are supposed to be doing interviews all day. The critics just saw the movie this morning so they'll be needing answers." _

"Can't we push it back?"

"_Absolutely not. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. There are one hundred plus interviewers that will be waiting to hear you answers in a little over two hours and you're not even out of bed. I swear…" _She muttered something angrily over the line but I didn't catch it.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. I have to take the kids to school…."

"_Nope. Alice is coming over with Dani and she already has your outfit. She'll take the kids. She has Will as well so I expect you to be ready in an hour." _

"Jesus, you're a hard ass." I laughed.

"It's my job Edward and I take it seriously. Now move." Her phone cut off and I groaned as I swung my legs out of the bed.

I went to go get Demetri up and found him sprawled out on the bed with Coco at his feet. They were both exhausted and looked like they were dead. It took me half and hour to wake them both up and get Demetri bathed. He came out of his room with a scowl on his face but dressed so I didn't complain. We got Coco fed and Demetri sat in front of the TV to wait for Alice.

She, Will and Dani came through the door five minutes later and she was carrying a garment bag, which made me want to hide from the torture I knew was coming. After getting my hug from Will and Dani, they raced off to watch TV with Demetri.

"Don't start. Bella said you weren't even awake when she called." Alice said annoyed.

"I was tired. Can you blame me?"

"Yes I can. We have half an hour to get you ready and I have a lot of work to do. That sex hair of yours will take fifteen minutes by itself."

"I like my sex hair." I pouted.

"Shut up."

I sat in a chair and Dani came to talk to me. She rambled on about the fun things she did at her sleepover and I listen intently because this was the first time I had seen her so animated in a long time. I sat in a chair in the family room while Demetri and Will watched SpongBob, Dani talked about her sleepover, Coco ran around with a ball and Alice was taming the beast on top of my head. Thus was my morning.

By the time we headed out of the door, I was in a pair of dark wash jeans, a green button up shirt and brown loafers. It was the perfect outfit to drive the fan girls crazy while still being professional. I had my sunglasses on and got into my car after telling the kids goodbye. Alice stopped me before I pulled out of the driveway. I rolled down my window so we could talk.

"What? I'm going to be late and Bella's going to kill me."

"I know but I have to tell you to be nice. We can't afford another issue like we did last time." She raised her eyebrow.

"That interviewer was out of line. My performance was way better than he was giving me credit for." I huffed.

"You punched him in the mouth. How is that professional?"

"Shut up Alice. I tried…"

"Well Bella's tough and she's not going to put up with your shit. You're in for a world of hurt if you try that with her. I've seen her in action." Alice smirked, "Have fun." She bounced off to her Porsche.

I waved goodbye and then was off. I cursed myself for not eating anything for breakfast because I knew today was going to be a long day and I could already tell that I was going to be running on empty until lunch, which might not be for a couple more hours if the interviews went well.

I like press junkets because it gave a chance for me to talk to not only interviewers but also critics. Now with the age of the internet, there were blog sites who sent out there own reporters and it was fun to talk about the films I was in even though I ended up answering the same questions over and over again but that was ok.

I was promoting my work and I was proud to do it. There was a saying that my father always said and I never really understood it until a couple years ago. He said that actors aren't paid to act anymore, they're paid to promote and that was correct in every way possible.

I weaved through traffic and made it to the Beverly Hills Hotel where the press junket was going to be held in their conference room. I pulled into the valet area and gave my keys to a teenager who had bug eyes as I stepped out of my Volvo. I gave him a generous tip before heading inside. I went through the lobby and spotted Bella who looked pissed.

I was only ten minutes late. Geez.

My breath caught as I got closer and made out exactly what she was wearing. She was in a simple black dress that hugged her curves but wasn't overly tight. It had short capped sleeves but had a sweetheart neckline that allowed the top of her perfect breasts to peek out over the soft fabric covering her chest. The dress stopped at the top of the knee and her feet were in a pair of really high black pumps.

Her hair was swept back and had no makeup but she was the most fucking beautiful thing in the room. She looked like she should be on stage with me instead of in the back. She had on a watch that shined because it was instructed in diamonds. That was when I realized that this was Alice's creation. Bella wouldn't wear something like that unless she was ordered to but it still looked nice on her.

Damn meddlers.

After I was done gazing at her perfect body, I was able to take in her stance. She had her arms crossed and her legs spread shoulder's with apart but she was tapping her toe impatiently as I approached.

"Uh…hi?" I said hesitantly.

"I told you to get here on time and you're…" She checked her watch, "…ten minutes late." She seethed.

"Sorry. I had kids to get ready."

She grabbed my arm and began leading me to the ballroom where people were gathering. She took me to the back to get ready, "Don't pull that bullshit with me. I have a kid too and I was here an hour ago."

"Sorry." I chuckled because she looked so cute.

"Don't laugh at me Edward." She sat me in a chair where I got my face powdered and she thrust a huge cup of coffee in my hands, "This is a big day for the both of us and I won't have you screwing it up."

"OK, I'll be on my best behavior." I smirked at her in the mirror and she gave me a devilish smile back.

_This was going to be a long fucking day._

* * *

**HOLY HORMONAL EDWARD BATMAN**

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS MOVING FORWARD. I PROMISE THAT WE WILL FINALLY GET SOMEWHERE NEXT WEEK. COME BACK ON MONDAY AND WE CAN START THIS THING FOR REAL. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK. I'M TRYING TO GET TO 200. HELP ME OUT. **


	10. Chapter 10

Press Junket: Part 2

Bella POV

**WHEW. FINALLY BACK WITH SOME MORE MATERIAL. I KNOW IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I HAD SOME WORK TO DO ON THIS SO IM GLAD YOU STUCK BY PATENTLY. SO, BACK TO OUR WONDERFUL STORY**

**THANKS SO SARA, MY WONDERFUL BETA WHO THANKFULLY CORRECTS MY MISTAKES. LOVES YA**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" I checked the giant watch that Alice threw on me this morning and continued to tap my heel on the marbled lobby floor of the Beverly Hills Hotel.

I was already nervous about today because it was my first big event with a major client and this was a big fucking deal. A press junket in LA was like the freakin' Olympics especially when it's for one of Edward Cullen's movies but our star was late. How convenient for me. I was probably going to be fired if he didn't get here in the next ten minutes.

I was woken up at some God forsaken time when Alice pounded on my door to get me out of bed. How did she even find out where I lived? She said that I had to get ready for my big day and I tried to tell her that I had been dressing myself since I was born but she thought I needed help. I would have been happy to just put on some kind of skirt and a blouse but Alice insisted that I wear a Nicole Miller dress that looked too formal for a press junket especially when I wasn't even the main attraction.

I thought I could have gotten away with my choice of clothing but when I got here, I was actually thankful that Alice had forced me into this dress and pumps. Everyone looked like a star and I immediately felt out of place. How the hell was I supposed to live with these people?

Oh well.

I had to push all those insecurities out because if I was going to live and work in this town, I had to bring Confident Bella out. She had been making several appearances over the past couple of days because Edward seemed to like flirting with her and she definitely liked flirting with him. I loved the way he made me feel and the way he was making my body react. I had never felt anything like it before in my life and I was reveling in how he made me dripping wet with just one look. I was infatuated, in lust, in heat, in…love?

_No, it's too early for that. _

I didn't even know if we had something but I was willing to try. I felt it and I knew he did too. That was why I was so confident around him. I knew he had something for me and I didn't know if it was as strong as what I felt for him but I knew we could at least try. I could tell that he really cared for me but I didn't know if he was just trying to find a quick fuck or not. I wouldn't mind a little stress release but with Edward…I wanted more. I wanted to _be _with him and I couldn't explain why.

Since Jacob, I haven't felt like dating. What was different now? Edward. That was what's different. He was so caring and loving and even though I had only known him a month, I felt like we'd been friends for years.

Now all I had to do was wait for him to get his ass in gear. I could have asked him out but that might cause problems. Hell, I shouldn't even be thinking about getting involved with anyone let alone him, but I couldn't help it. He was a star, in the public eye, and he was my boss. That was a recipe for disaster but my heart was outweighing my mind in this debate.

I wanted Edward on more than just sexual level and I couldn't understand why he was affecting me this way but he was. I liked flirting with him but I wanted him to get with the game and ask me on a date or to a movie or something where we could spend time alone. I would have settled for sitting at home where I could learn more about him but he has yet to make advances. I was seriously considering inviting him over for dinner or something but like I said, he is technically my boss so I don't think that would be a good idea.

"Get here damn it." I growled and checked my phone.

Before I could even think about a relationship or friendship with Edward, he had to get to his goddamn press conference. I was going to kill him. He's making me look bad and I will not be embarrassed by his late ass.

"Where's your boy Swan?" A man with a head set asked me from the door.

"He'll be here. Give me two minutes."

"Two minutes it is. Have him here or we're starting." He shouted back and left me to stew.

"I swear to God." I had been calling him but he didn't pick up. Then I called Alice and she said that he frequently left his phone at home.

_We're going to have to work on that. _

I tapped my foot more furiously and my skin began to fizzle. It actually started fizzling like a soda so I knew he was near. My body had been reacting like that lately and I usually ignore it but it had been getting more apparent whenever Edward was near.

_What is it with this guy? I bet he has devil magic. _

Today was going to be a hard day because he looked extremely delicious and I would have to focus all my energy on my work instead of him even though I wanted to lick….

No. Stop that Bella.

He was in a pair of dark jeans that rested low on his slender hips and had a long sleeved green button up that had the sleeves rolled until they reached his elbows. His copper hair was more tamed than usual but still had that sex look to it. God, how I wish I could run my hands through it. I had to remind myself that I was mad at him so that my walls wouldn't crumble within the first two seconds.

"Uh…hi?" He said hesitantly with his crooked smirk when he approached me.

Walls have crumbled.

"I told you to get here on time and you're…" I checked my watch, "…ten minutes late." I was still fucking mad.

"Sorry. I had kids to get ready."

I pulled him to the area where the actors were supposed to be getting ready. Tanya Denali was a couple of chairs down on her phone and I could already tell that she was a bitch, "Don't pull that bullshit with me. I have a kid too and I was here an hour ago." I spat.

"Sorry." He snorted.

Who does he think he is?

"Don't laugh at me Edward." I threw him in a chair where he got his face done and then handed him the coffee I picked up for him this morning, "This is a big day for the both of us and I won't have you screwing it up."

"OK, I'll be on my best behavior." He smirked at me in the mirror and I gave him a smile back.

_Let the flirting begin._

"Here. I got you this bagel. I figured you wouldn't have time to eat." I handed him the bagel that I got out of my bag.

"You're a saint. I was just thinking that I was going to be starving today."

"That's what I'm here for. Ok, we need to go over the day."

He groaned, "Can't I just answer the questions?" He took a bite of the bagel and I had to look away from the way his thin lips devoured the warm pastry.

_Holy hell I'm screwed._

"Uh…yeah but I need to know if there are any questions that are off limits. Anything you don't want to talk about?" I took out a pen and got ready to write down whatever he said.

"Nope. I'm an open book. Bring it on." He laughed.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't have anything to hide."

"Family questions are ok?"

"Yup."

"Relationships?" I smiled with my question. I wanted to see how he would react.

His face twitched and he turned to look at me, "I have no relationships so that one will be easy to answer."

"You're good." I nodded and he chuckled.

_But I'm better._

"Just make sure you hype the movie as much as possible and stay on topic please. I've watched some of your other interviews and you tend to go off on tangents." The make up girl went away and I stood in front of Edward to fix the small piece of hair that was in front of his face.

He had that sexy grin back.

"What?" I asked as I smoothed out his hair and ran my hand along his hairline.

"Just liking your touch. You're very soft." He took my hand in his and ran his thumb over my knuckles. He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my palm, never letting his eyes leave mine.

The entire place dissolved into no one but us. We were the only two who mattered and I didn't even know where we were anymore. I felt his breath on my face and I was drowning. This was a weird place to have a first kiss but I could care less at this point.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked. He opened his legs a little wider and he slightly pushed me in between them with his foot. Our faces weren't too close but close enough.

"I'm…I don't know." He said seriously.

"We're in public." My mind was beginning to go blank form the closeness.

"I don't care. I can't stay away from you anymore. We've been beating around the bush for weeks. Please don't make me do it any more." He pleaded.

"We need to talk to first." I said as I inched closer to his lips.

"So talk."

"I…I…"

His hand never left mine and I was happy to keep it there. He was getting closer and closer but I didn't care.

"Eddie!" A screech came from my left and I almost fell over from shock.

Tanya and her bleached blonde hair, bounced over to Edward who was still in his chair with me in front of him. I stumbled back and turned around so that he couldn't see my face but that was a stupid idea because we were both in front of the mirror. I looked at his emerald oceans and he looked at me. We were both breathing pretty harshly and my face was flushed.

"Eddie." Tanya screeched again.

"What Tanya?" Edward growled, "What could you possibly want?" He turned to her.

"Aren't you excited? This is our first press conference since…what was it? _The Golden Sea? _I think so. That was our last movie. This is so great."

I saw her run her cold hand up his muscled arm and the jealousy in me was beginning to take over. That was when I knew that these feelings for Edward were more than sexual. I turned to face them both and Tanya was just now registering my presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you?" She asked.

_Bitch_.

"Tanya, this is Bella. My new…publicist." He cringed at the word and I knew why. He wasn't comfortable with me working for him especially now with what we had almost done.

"Aren't you cute." She patted my arm like I was a fucking dog, "You're not from LA are you?"

"Chicago." I said as I ground my teeth.

"Welcome." She was sickly sweet and then turned back to Edward without any more mention of me, "Are you ready to put on a show?" She came in between Edward and I. I almost ripped her hair out.

"Tanya, please stop touching me. People are going to start lies." Edward pushed her back slightly.

"Let them talk. We know the truth and it wasn't like you didn't enjoyed it." She whispered, "Thos four amazing hours in the hot tub at Sundance."

_What is she talking about? Four hours? Oh no. Just wait until I get him alone and ask him about that! We definitely had some talking to do. _

"Tanya please." He said harshly.

Someone called Tanya over and I noticed it was a producer.

"I'll see you on stage." She ran her hand along his chest and then bounced off to the man who called her.

"I'm sorry about that. She is completely oblivious to anyone besides herself." He got out of his chair and came to stand closer to me, "We need to talk."

"I know. I want to. We have to." I looked up at him.

"God, this is so hard." He closed his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I cupped his face. He leaned into my touch. I loved the way his chiseled, scuffed jaw felt against my smooth palm.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight? We can talk then." He opened his eyes and they seemed to sparkle.

Finally.

"I think that would be nice." I smiled.

"Good. I've been waiting to ask you for days." He chuckled and backed away slightly. I already felt empty.

I heard some people whispering and looked to see a couple waiters looking and pointing at us. I dropped my hand and shuffled my feet.

"Don't worry about them." He pulled me into a hug but I was hesitant.

"We have to talk first. There's a lot more to this than just you and me."

"You're right." He let me go and ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's just make it through today first. Then dinner." I encouraged.

"Then dinner." He nodded.

"Let's go." I pulled him to the front area where Tanya and two other of the supporting actors were with their publicists. The movie was just finishing for the critics and Edward would be ushered out to answer questions.

I kept my head down and typed furiously on my Blackberry but I could feel Edward's eyes on me the entire time. He was talking to one of the other actors and I could just feel him boring into me. I didn't want to look up because that would make me crumble. I had to stay strong until we talked. We had too many factors in this to just jump into anything. If he was normal then maybe but he wasn't normal plus we had the kids to worry about.

Stay focused Bella. You can do this at dinner.

The movie ended and the actors were ushered onto the stage with roaring applause. I hadn't seen the movie yet but I heard it was very good. Not really an awards contender but still a success with the critics. I sat in the front row along with the other publicists as we furiously took notes on the questions that were thrown out to track what magazines they were from and who they were.

Hollywood was a big family and once you knew who was on your side, you could use them to do your bidding. You can bribe anyone in this town and that was all Hollywood was about. Making money anyway you could. It was a sticky business but I loved every aspect of it.

Like I said, I'm good at my job.

After a couple minutes of pleasantries, it was Edward's turn and the fan girls went crazy for him. He knew how to work the crowd and answered every question with ease.

"So Edward, have you ever thought about settling down since your wife died?" A reporter from the Variety asked.

He ran his hand through his hair on stage and I heard some girls behind me let out a quivering breath.

"Uh…well not until recently. I have started to open myself up to possibilities. I of course miss my wife but I've learned to accept change." He said strongly. My feet almost ran up on stage to tackle him. The lights were so bright that he couldn't see me sitting in the audience but I could tell that he was searching.

"So does this mean that you're in a relationship?" A reporter from People asked.

"Not right now but hopefully soon. I'm always looking." He winked, my panties became wetter, and the girls went crazy again.

_Lord bless us all._

"What about Isabella Swan? You've been photographed with her lately. What can you tell us?" The same reporter asked.

I blushed furiously but thankfully, no one knew who I was. I guess people really were paying attention.

Before Edward could say anything, the mediator of the press junket jumped in, "I think that's enough personal questions. Let's try to stay on the movie please."

"How do you like your performance in this latest film?" A writer for a movie blog asked.

"I think it's one of the best. I can definitely tell that my skill is being honed with each film I do. I'm really excited for people to see this one because we put a lot of work into this." Edward laughed and looked at the director who took the question from there.

Edward seemed to check out of the conversations that were going on as the interviews continued and began searching the crowd. I hoped he was looking for me and I think he was. I coughed loudly, which earned me a couple of stares from those around me but it got his attention. His eyes locked on mine and his face broke into a huge smile; a smile that could open up the heavens. That was when I knew that he was serious about me. This could actually work.

He kept his eyes on me for the rest of the conference with sporadic looks into the crowd. I thought we were going to dodge the damn Tanya question but I wasn't so lucky.

A pesky reporter from InTouch stood up and addressed the situation and she was the last one for the day. Just my luck.

"Edward, I was wondering if you could give us some insight into your relationship with you and Tanya Denali. Of course you have great chemistry on screen but what about when the cameras aren't rolling?"

He let out a deep breath, "We're just friends. We've worked on a couple films together so it comes with the territory. Nothing more than…"

"Oh Eddie, don't be so modest." Tanya who was sitting next to him, grabbed his forearm and started massaging it. I actually growled from their contact earning more stares from those around me.

These people must think I'm nuts. Oh well.

"Edward and I are a little more than friends. We keep in contact constantly and I love him as if he were mine." The bitch smiled.

What the hell does that mean? Just give me five minutes with her in the bathroom. I can handle this real quick.

That one quote that she just said was going to be run in every fucking magazine from here to China, all with different implications on its meaning. She was spinning lies and she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well, thank you all for coming and I hope you got the answers you needed." The prompter announced and the press conference was over.

The actors were ushered off of the stage and into an area where we would meet with them. I saw Edward in the corner of the room talking to another actor but he excused himself when he saw me and made his way over. His hands were in his pockets and he had that crooked grin on his face as he approached.

"So, how did I do boss?" He asked and shifted his weight.

"Good. I was impressed." I said truthfully.

"That was one of the best press junkets I've had in years." He came closer so that he was hovering over me. I began playing with the buttons on his shirt at his stomach. This was as much contact as we could have right now but it was good enough, "Did you enjoy watching me?" He whispered huskily.

"I always do." I said back in a way that told him exactly what I wanted from him and I hoped he caught my tone.

I could tell that he did from the way his lips twitched into a smile, "You're very dangerous Ms. Swan."

"I know."

The next step of the day was to get some pictures of the stars for the magazines. They were set up shots with basic backgrounds but they were mostly close ups and face shots. The worst thing about all of this was that Tanya was going to be hanging on Edward like a parasite. It was their job to act like that but it still didn't make this any easier.

"Come on stud. We have to finish up." I joked and held his hand all the way to the pool outside where the pictures were going to be taken.

Tanya was already there and in make up. Edward must have known about my apprehensions because he gave me a sad look.

"Bella, you have to understand that all of this is a lie." He stopped us before we went outside, "None of this is real so please don't get angry with me."

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled but I already knew what he was saying.

"This photoshoot is just my job. I don't mean any of it." He held my face in his hands.

"I know."

"Ok." He lightly kissed my forehead before taking his seat in the make up chair.

I went to the edge of the pool where the photographer was setting up, "He'll be ready in a second." I said.

"Ok, no rush." He turned around, "Wow, you're beautiful."

"Uh…thanks." I replied and acted like I was checking something on my Blackberry.

"Would you mind taking some test shots for me?" He held up his gigantic camera.

"No. I'm just an assistant but thanks."

"Come on. Please?" He pleaded like Will would and got on his knees with his hands clasped.

"Get up. You're making a scene." I whispered.

"Not until you agree to just a few shots. I need to test the light and those guys won't be out of make up for another ten minutes. Please?"

"Alright, alright." I stalked off to some guy I didn't even know, "Hold this." I thrust my bag and phone into his surprised hands and stomped in front of the camera.

"Here, sit on this." He brought a stool for me to sit on and I complied with his request.

"What do you want me to do maestro?" I growled.

"Just act natural."

"I have no idea what that means. I'm not an actor. You need to direct me."

"Fine. Cross your legs, hands in your lap, sit up straight and look right here." He pointed to a red dot on the top of his camera and backed up a little, "Hey Bernie, fix the light on the left." He shouted.

"Don't I need make up or something?" I asked as he shifted me.

"No, you're perfect. Don't move."

"Do you want me to smile?" I said.

"No smile. Just look at the dot."

I did as he wanted and he began furiously taking shots. I didn't even know what was going on really. I just did what he wanted to get this over with. Five minutes later and he still wasn't done. He had me stand up and cross my legs and then got some profile pictures. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but after a of couple minutes, I just wanted to go.

I got more embarrassed when I saw Edward watching after he got his make up done. He had a beaming smile like he was enjoying the view but I stuck my tongue out at him when he laughed at my embarrassment. Tanya stood sneering at me and I guessed it was because I was getting attention but I would have loved to hand it off to her because this was too much for me.

I did some acting in college and I enjoyed it but that time had passed. I had more practical things to do now and this wasn't even acting. I was standing in front of a goddamn camera but I was still slightly embarrassed.

"Ok sweetheart, you're done." The photographer said, "Thanks. I'll send them to you."

"No, that's ok. You can keep them." I said and went to get my bag from whatever his name was.

"I'll take them." Edward wrote his email down on a sheet of paper and handed it to the photographer.

"Edward, stop that." I scolded and tried to snatch the paper out of the photographer's hands but he slipped it in his pocket.

"They were beautiful." He whispered to me.

"I hate you and I would quit if I didn't like you so much." I scowled.

He grinned, "You like me?"

"Yes." I smiled, "Now stop being so high school." I rolled me eyes, "Get to work." I pushed him in front of the camera and the rest of the cast joined him.

I watched as Edward shined in front of the camera and didn't even realize how good he was until he turned on that magical Cullen charm. He was a natural, so much better than I would have imagined. He smiled when needed and kept his face free of emotion when warranted. He was perfect in the mid day LA sun and I had to shift my legs constantly to keep the moisture from dribbling down my thighs. I would have to take a nice cold shower when I got home because this was getting to be too much.

Then that blonde haired bitch started with her conquest. She was hanging on him and acting like they were best buds. What hurt the most was that he responded to it all with a smile. I knew it was just his job but I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch this. I turned my back and frantically dialed the number in my phone.

"_Hello Bella." _Alice's voice came over the other end.

"Hi Alice." I said a little harsher than need be but I was pissed.

"_Bella, are you ok?" _

"No, that woman is all…." Then I realized that Alice didn't know about the feelings I had for Edward. Well, she knew but I hadn't told her anything.

"_What woman?"_

"Tanya. She's such a…"

"_Slut, whore bitch?" _

"Yeah, all of those."

"_So why are you calling me? I bet you have finally come to tell me that you're madly in love with my brother. Is that it?" _

"No, I well yes but…no. I don't know." I stuttered and started pacing.

"_Bella, I would like to help but I have no idea what's going on."_ She said and I knew she just wanted to hear me say it.

I let out a deep breath, "I need your help for tonight."

"_For?"_ I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"For my date with Edward."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Alice's scream filled the atmosphere.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

**HOLY REAL FIRST DATE A'COMMIN BATMAN**

**YES, YES, I KNOW YOU WANTED A FIRST KISS BUT WHO WANTS ONE AT A FUCKING PRESS CONFERENCE? NOT ME. I PROMISE SOME MORE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**I AM SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO FAR AND CANT WAIT TO READ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY WHEN THIS STORY REALLY GETS OFF AN RUNNING.**

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME WHEN JAKE WILL BE COMING INTO THE STORY. HE'LL BE HERE, JUST LET HIM STEW IN CHICAGO FOR A BIT AND YES, HE'S SEEN THE PICTURES IN THE MAGAZINES. WHAT WILL HE DO ABOUT IT? I DONT K**NOW. **:) **

**PEOPLE HAVE ALSO BEEN ASKING ME IF I WILL BE WRITING A POV CHAPTER FROM THE KIDS' PERSPECTIVE. AS OF NOW, NO BUT THAT MAY CHANGE LATER ON DOWN THE ROAD. **

**I LOVE READING REVIEWS SO DONT HOLD ANYTHING BACK. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY AND THVC**

**SHOW ME LOVE, HATE, WHATEVER**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Royce King, the First Date Blues, and Just Friends

Edward POV

**LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED FOR REAL**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I stepped in front of the camera at the pool outside of the press junket but couldn't take my eyes off of Bella even though I was supposed to be focused on getting great shots and having chemistry with my fellow cast mates.

_Fuck them _

Did no one see the gorgeous brunette standing just fifteen feet away from us? How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on my job when she's here? This is pure torture. At least I made some headway in the dating department. I had finally asked her out and it wasn't even planned.

I don't know what was up with our second almost kiss but I didn't really care. Just to feel her luscious pink lips on mine would have been enough to keep my dick at bay for the rest of the day until I could get home to relieve myself. Hell, who was I kidding? I'd probably handle myself in the bathroom after a mind blowing kiss like I knew the one Bella was about to give me.

I didn't even care that people were there watching. I bet they had better things to do anyway besides staring at us but I couldn't have cared less. I would have given them all the money I owned just to feel her body pressed against mine in a lip lock. Jesus, I sounded like a girl but who cares.

I knew we had to talk about things before we devoured each other but it was getting harder and harder to not take her whenever she looked at me with lust in her doe like eyes or called me Mr. Cullen, which at this point, I was pretty sure she was only doing to get a rise out of me.

To be honest, dating Bella was a pretty impractical situation but I wanted it so badly. I hadn't wanted to really be in a relationship since Irina but there was no choice with Bella. I had to have her in every way possible; sexually and emotionally. I didn't know how well a relationship with her would work out but I was willing to try. I was her fucking boss and that right there could cause major problems if the tabloids got wind of it. That would be a scandal on its own. I bet I would be compared to every politician and movie star who had previously fucked their interns or assistants. It wasn't going to be like that with Bella and I but the magazines would make up whatever they wanted.

The second major issue with a relationship with Bella would be the kids. They weren't so much of an issue as they were a liability. I hadn't brought any women around my kids since their mother died for fear that they might get attached and I knew I couldn't have a real relationship with any of the women I went out with so why bother making ties? It was different with Bella though. My kids were already attached to her and our sons were like brothers. If things didn't work out between us, could we still be able to stay friends for the kids' sake? How would the kids ever react to me dating Bella? Did they even know what dating was?

Another issue with a relationship was the fact that I was in the spotlight all the time no matter what I did to try and quell it. The public interest in me and my family was always there. My family dealt with it easily because we always had to. My grandparents had been actors as well so since then, no one in our family really thought any differently about the life we were living.

How would Bella and Will adjust to this? Would they be ok with being followed? Of course not. Who would be but maybe we could work something out? It was unfair to ask Bella to live her life in a fishbowl or get thrown into this world. She had been doing pretty well so far and I prayed that her strong will could keep up if we progressed like I wished we would. I hoped so because I really wanted this. I felt like I needed this and I was going to try to make it work.

What was I going to do about that date we had tonight? I hadn't even planned anything. I would have loved to cook for her and show her how normal I was but since I couldn't cook and wasn't normal, that was out of the question. I wanted to take her someplace nice. She deserved the best and I was going to give her whatever she wanted even if she asked me not to. I could already tell that Bella was one of the few rare women who didn't like to be fawned over or receive lavish gifts. With her, simple was better. She's just going to have to get over that because Edward Cullen never does anything simple, especially when it comes to those he cares about.

I was kind of nervous about a date for the first time in years. With the other women, it wasn't like there was a future with them so I didn't even bother putting in the effort but did I have a shot at making this work with Bella? God, I hope so. She makes me so happy and I haven't felt this way since Irina. Now, I was thinking strange things in my head about a relationship with this woman who had turned my life upside down. This was going to be interesting.

"Edward, you're not paying any attention to me." Tanya whined as the photographer and his crew adjusted lighting around us.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." I said truthfully, "Aren't they done yet anyway? How long does it take to get a few pictures?" I said agitated.

"We're a hot commodity babe." She flipped her artificially colored hair and then moved closer to me to run her finger up my chest. I caught it before she started making imaginary patterns.

"What's with the touching today? Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?" I snapped.

"Come on. We had so much fun back in the day. I bet you always think about Sundance two years ago, in the hot tub." She purred.

"Stop saying that. I barley even remember that trip."

"I'm sure you do." She got closer.

"No I don't." I pushed her away gently.

I noticed that Bella was on her phone but glaring at the both of us like she was about to bury both Tanya and I alive. I tried giving her an apologetic look but she was still steaming after a couple seconds.

Tanya moved closer, "I don't know what the deal is? I'm hot, you're hot, and we had good times. What's changed? We used to be so good together."

"No, the sex used to be good together."

_It really wasn't all that._

"I'm sure we could try to have something more." She said.

"I told you no. I'm not looking for someone." I lied. "And I know you're only trying to further your career. You wouldn't care less if I was a starving actor."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're not." She said sweetly and my stomach almost turned.

"Please stop touching me." I said again.

"OK kids. More touching." The photographer called and I shot him a dirty look, which he didn't seem to notice, "I want passion and lust and…all that sexy stuff you young kids are into nowadays."

Tanya pushed her way into my arms with a smile and I begrudgingly smiled back in that fake actor way but I was so good, it could appear real at least that's what my mother told me. I was going to have to watch myself around Tanya because it was obvious that she wasn't going to let up on me anytime soon.

After a few shots that had a little too much touching for my taste, the photographer began to pick up the pace, "OK, now I want you two to give us a kiss and not one of those weak ones. I want a real one." He shouted.

Bella was off of her phone by now and got closer with a scowl on her face that actually killed me inside. She walked right up to photographer, "How long is this going to take? Mr. Cullen has some prior engagements." She nearly growled.

The photographer responded quickly, "Don't rush me sweetheart. Art takes time." He turned back to us, "A real kiss."

Tanya raised her eyebrow at me, "Come on Eddie. Lay it on me."

I subtlety looked between Bella and Tanya but there was nothing I could do. I leaned in and gave Tanya a movie kiss I intended to be safe but Tanya had other ideas. I heard the camera shuttering around us and then Tanya inched her tongue into my mouth. I tried to back up but the bitch had stronger upper body strength than I thought and held me in place for a couple of seconds before she let go of me.

"Let's see your little assistant compete with that." She smirked before she glided off of the set.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _

I tepidly looked at Bella who had a hard look on her face but was taking deep breathes.

"Are we done here?" I said quickly.

"Yeah, I got it. That's a wrap." The photographer shouted.

I quickly went over to Bella and took her hand as I led her into a corner that was away from everyone else. Once we had some privacy, I pulled her into a hug, "Are you mad at me? I told you that it was all a lie. It's just a job?" I rambled.

"I'm fine Edward. I know it's just a job. I'm not mad." She pulled back and tried to smile but it wasn't a real one.

I raised my eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Ok, well if it was anyone but her, I would be fine with it." She snapped, "She is worse than the magazines say. Is she always like that? What the hell is wrong with her? She just needs to back off…"

I was getting hard watching Bella spout off at the mouth and she looked so hot when infuriated. I almost crashed my lips to hers but then I had to remember that we hadn't talked yet and we're in public.

"I…I don't know what to say." I shrugged.

"I think you should tell her to back off." Bella snarled.

Then I decided to play with her, "Why should I? Maybe I like her. We haven't even talked yet." I smirked.

"Edward, I know we just met and all but I want to tell you this one time only." She inched closer to me, "What's mine is mine and I fight for what I want. I don't put up with people trying to take what I have. That includes my son, my job and now…you." She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my face in she could gently kiss my check.

_Holy shit on a fucking stick. She fucking owned me and I was fine with it. _

I was in a daze and could only hear her heels as they clicked away from me on the ceramic tile that surrounded the pool. I snapped my mind back to reality and followed her back inside. I was about to catch her wrist when a deep voice sounded from behind me.

"Cullen! What's the rush? I need to talk to you man." He said.

Royce fucking King was my agent and a slimy man if I ever met one but he was the best so I couldn't fire him like I wanted to. He was a womanizer and I was ashamed to say that I used him on more than once occasion to find a quick hook up not like I need him though. I only saw him whenever he wanted something from me or had a contract for me to sign but now, I wanted all that to go through Bella. I was only going to be using him to set me up with auditions but since I was such a commodity, I didn't even have to do those anymore. Come to think of it, why the hell did I need him?

I turned around with a smile, "Royce. Long time no see." I shook his hand.

"Jesus boy, I've been calling you for the past five minutes." He was a tall man, with lightly tanned skin and greasy, dark black hair that was always slicked back. His deep brown eyes were almost black and I swore that he was the devil on more than one occasion.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Why are you here?" I asked lightly but clipped.

"Nothing. I haven't seen you in about two months. Thought I'd come see how the press tour was doing." He shrugged.

"Really? You never just stop by." I used air quotes.

He laughed evilly, "You caught me. I came by to see if you had anything lined up. Gus van Sant wants to talk with you about a new film he's thinking about doing."

"Oh, well then you need to talk to Bella about that." I looked around the lobby in search for my brunette beauty, "There she is." I led Royce over to Bella who was on her phone. She quickly got off when she saw us approaching.

"Bella, this is Royce King my agent. Royce, this is Bell Swan, my new publicist."

_I had decided that that term sounded better than assistant. _

He turned on his charm and lifted her hand to his lips, "It's more than a pleasure to meet you…was that 'Ms.' or 'Mrs.' Swan?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"It's 'Ms.' but that won't make any difference to you Mr. King." She smiled.

_That's my girl. _

"Well, aren't you a pistol." He stood back up and laughed, "Did you just move here?"

"Yes, me and my son from Chicago." She nodded and looked at me.

"Uh…wasn't there something you wanted to talk to her about?" I jumped in the conversation.

"Oh yeah…"

I didn't hear the end of his sentence because a reporter from Variety came over to ask a couple of questions. I moved to the side so I could talk to him in private but I didn't want to be too far away from Bella and Royce. I knew some of the horrible things he did to the women he went out with and I wasn't letting him get close to Bella in any way. I was trying to stay focused on my interview but the whole time, I was trying to watch them both out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't see much but I was still trying.

"So, what's your next film?" The reporter asked.

"I..uh..I'm going to start filming with Marion Cotillard and Leonardo DiCaprio in a couple months. We still haven't found a director so that's what's holding us up."

"Any chance that your father might do it?" He said.

"You never know. He just might after he finishes post production on his last one." I laughed while trying to throw some emotion into an interview that I didn't give two shits about.

"Well that's always a possibility. Thanks for your time Mr. Cullen."

"No problem." I clapped his shoulder and then began searching for Bella and Royce who I found sitting at the café in the lobby.

I went closer and growled when I saw his hand on her knee that was exposed due to the fact that her dress had risen slightly when she sat down. She scooted back but continued the conversation. It looked like they were having a good conversation. I went and sat next to her without saying a word.

"Hey Cullen, we were just seeing when the best time would be for you to have a sit down with van Sant. Unfortunately, he won't be back in town until next week so you get some time off." He laughed.

"Well, if you give me his number, I can call him myself and set something up." I suggested.

"I already have it in my Blackberry." Bella smiled proudly.

"Good then I guess this meeting's over." I stood and they followed.

"I'll see you two later. I want to go talk to Tanya." He turned to leave but turned back around and took Bella's hand back to his lips, "It was a pleasure." He said.

_Stupid ass…._

"It was nice to meet you as well. I'm sure we will have plenty more opportunities." She said and took her hand from his,

He smiled then trekked off to work his magic on some other poor innocent woman.

"Slimy fucker." I snarled.

"Someone's jealous." She turned to me.

I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Bella, I know we just met and all but I want to tell you this one time only. What's mine is mine and I fight for what I want. I don't put up with people trying to take what I have. That includes my kids, my job and now…you." I repeated her words from before exactly. The close proximity was about to drive me insane and I knew she felt it too.

She shivered and I saw her eyes flutter back into her head, "We…we need to have that talk and fast." She pulled away from me, "Please can we talk." She breathed.

"I don't know why we can't talk now." I grinned and we walked out to the parking lot.

There were a of couple paparazzi following us but I didn't really notice them.

"We have a lot to think about Edward." She whispered to me.

"I know and I've already thought about it." I said back.

We reached her car and she unlocked it, "Where should I meet you for our…what is it? Second date?" She smiled.

"Glad you're keeping track. How about I pick you up at seven?"

"OK but nothing too fancy and what about the kids?"

"Alice can take care of them. Your house or mine?"

She laughed, "Just bring your kids over when you pick me up. Alice will already be over." She climbed in her car but I held the door open so we could talk.

"Really, why?" I asked, "What has my sister done?"

"Nothing, I have to get ready for my date with a sexy movie star." She gave me a smirk and then closed her door. She pealed out of the parking lot and I continued to look after her car was long gone.

_That woman was going to be the death of me. _

"Hey Edward, who was that lovely lady?" A paparazzo asked me as I went to my car.

"Just a friend." I chuckled.

"Who was she?" He pressed.

"My publicist. She's new."

"Well she's pretty. Any chance that there's something going on there?" He snapped a picture.

"Thanks guys." I gave them a goodbye wave and then hopped in my Volvo to head to pick up my kids from my parent's house.

It was already five thirty so I knew I had to hurry if I wanted to make it to Bella's on time. Thank God, I already knew where she lived so I wouldn't get lost. I made the reservations at the restaurant I wanted to take Bella to and used a little name dropping to get the perfect table. I got Demetri and Dani in the car and headed home within the half hour.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You guys do your homework." I ran upstairs, "We're going to Bella's in fifteen minutes. Oh and feed the dog."

I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run over my body as I thought about what I was going to do to impress Bella. I didn't know what she had been exposed to before but I was going to make sure that she never forgot this date or any other date that we happened to go on in the future.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and padded into my closet figuring out what to wear. I had never been so nervous to go on a date. What the hell was wrong with me? I was so fucked up I didn't even know what I was going to wear.

"Jesus Edward, pull your shit together." I looked at myself in the mirror. I chose to go casual and pulled on a pair of dark blue slacks with a light blue button up shirt. I put on one of my many sports coats and tried to do something with my hair but that was a failed attempt. As I ran my hand through my hair the last time, the light shinned brightly off of the wedding band that was still situated on the fourth finger on my left hand.

_Irina._

I closed my eyes so that I could speak to my wife, "Please don't hate me for this. I will never forget you but…I'm lonely. I need something to help me get through this. I love you and I always will but I want to try. Please don't hate me."

I kept chanting that as I gently pulled my wedding band off of my finger and rolled it in my hands, "Please don't hate me." I placed my ring in my top drawer where I kept a couple other pieces that my father had given me and closed the drawer with a resounding thud.

"Daddyyyyyyy!." I heard Demetri yell from the hall and my head was back to normal.

I put on my shoes.

"In my room bud." I said back.

He opened my door and poked his head in, "You look nice Dad. Where are you going?"

"On a date." I smiled.

"Really? With who? Is it that mean Tanya lady? I don't like her." He turned his face up.

"No. I'm going to take Bella to dinner." I went to the dresser to get my watch, "Are you ok with me and Bella going on a date bud?" I asked hesitantly. As much as I wanted Bella and I to happen, I knew nothing would if our kids didn't approve.

He jumped on my bed, "Do you like her?"

"Yes I do…a lot." I said and turned to pick him up.

"Does that mean that Will and I are brothers?"

I laughed, "No. It just means that me and his mom are having a little fun. Don't get your hopes up."

"But she's so nice and she bought me chocolate." I set him down in the hallway and took his hand as we went downstairs, "You better be nice to her daddy." He scolded.

"I'll do my best son. Go get your sister."

I stood at the door and cursed myself for not getting her flowers or something like that. It had been so long since I had been on a real date I didn't even know the protocol anymore.

"Dad, why didn't you comb your hair?" My daughter gave me the look of shame that was identical to Esme's.

"I tried." I ran my hand through it.

"Stop, now it's worse." Demetri laughed, "You look like a scarecrow."

_Great. Now my kids were making me self-conscious._

"In the car you little demons." I pushed them outside and they ran to the garage. They were about to get into the Volvo but I had other plans.

"We're taking the Aston tonight."

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah, why do you two look like that?" I opened the door so that they could get in.

"Because we only take the Aston when it's a special occasion. It's just a Monday." Dani said.

"You must _really _like Ms. Bella." Demetri hopped in.

I laughed at their logic but they were right. I usually just met my dates at the restaurant, not even bothering to pick them up. I know that's a douche bag move but I couldn't really give a shit.

We pulled out of the gated complex and I made my way to where Bella lived. Come to think of it, I didn't even know how I knew where Bella lived but I did. I didn't even have to think about it. I wove my way through the late night traffic as the sun began to set and pulled up in front of Bella's house twenty minutes later.

"Yay. Bella's house." Demetri jumped out of the car and ran to the door before I could even turn off the car.

"You have to get her door dad and make sure you pay for the meal." Dani was giving me the rules of a proper date. I was going to have to remember to ask her where she learned those later.

"I think I know how to go on a date." I rolled my eyes as I walked with her to the door.

"Obviously not since you don't have a girlfriend."

"How right you are my daughter." I laughed at our banter.

Demetri was bouncing up and down when the door opened and Will was there with a big grin.

"Mom, Demetri's here." He shouted, "Oh, and Edward." He yelled, "Hey you guys, come inside." He moved so that we could enter.

"I don't think I've ever been inside before." I said mostly to myself since the kids shot off upstairs.

"It's nice isn't it?" My sister said from somewhere behind me.

"Oh great, you're here." I said sarcastically.

"I'm watching your kids remember." She poked my chest.

"Thank you. Where's Bella?"

"Putting the final touches on her outfit which looks fabulous if I do say so myself. I didn't even know where you were taking her but I made sure she looked nice nonetheless." Alice bounced off towards the kids yelling while I walked around.

There were some pictures in the hallway that I desperately wanted to ask Bella about. They were mostly of her and her father or mother I was guessing and she looked really young, maybe in her teens. She looked so carefree and happy. It was almost laughable. There were a lot of pictures with Will when he was a baby and a toddler. She was mostly alone in the pictures but there was one with a tall, dark man who I guessed was her ex-husband. I stared at that picture intently to try and see what the hell she saw in the man. He looked like he wasn't having a good time even though his wife and son were beaming.

"He didn't want to go to the beach that day." Bella's sweet voice said from behind me.

"Does he always look like that?" I asked without turning around.

"Mean and intimidating? Pretty much." She laughed.

I turned around so that I could see what creation my sister had put together and I shouldn't have been surprised to see that Bella looked stunning. She was in a dark blue dress that was very form fitting but not too tight. It was strapless and the bodice cupped her breasts while the skirt portion was full and spread out to her knees. Her creamy legs were in a pair of blue heels that matched the dress. Her hair was in a bun on the back of her head but a few strands were left to frame her face.

"Is this good?" She asked hesitantly.

"Perfect." I said quietly. I pulled her face to mine and lightly kissed the top of her head. I didn't think I could handle much more. I let my lips linger in her hair and took in the smells of vanilla that permeated my nose. I pulled back when I heard giggling.

"I think we have an audience." Bella laughed and I saw three heads hide behind the door.

"They are so nosy." I said, "Shall we?" I took her hand and led her outside.

"So, we're taking the nice car tonight." She appraised my Aston Marin as I opened her door.

"I wanted to impress you. Is it working?"

"You'll have to try harder than a fancy car Mr. Movie Star." She got in her seat.

_I can do better. Watch me. _

I ran to my side and started the car. The engine purred to life.

"This is nice." Bella ran her hand along the ebony black interior of the car.

"I bought it after I won my first Oscar. Kind of like a reward." I drove down the street and into the traffic.

"What an Academy Award wasn't reward enough?"

"I bought this for me." I took her hand in mine and didn't even realize I had done it but she didn't pull back so I didn't question it.

We made it to La Boheme half an hour later and I helped her out of the car before giving the keys to the valet. We went inside where we were greeted by a very happy manager, always ready to kiss my ass.

"Mr. Cullen. So very nice to see you again." He said in a thick Italian accent.

"You as well Paulo. This is my date for the evening, Bella." I pushed her forward and she shook his hand.

"Bella, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." She replied and blushed slightly.

"We have your table waiting in the back as you requested." He ushered us through the restaurant. I noticed some people whispering but no one stopped me or pointed. I guess people were just used to celebrities by now.

Bella slide into the booth and I got on the opposite side, "Can we have a wine list please?" I asked as Paulo handed us both menus.

"Of course sir." He dipped his head and then quickly scurried off.

"Wow, everything's in Italian. How am I supposed to know what to get?" Bella asked.

"Tell me what you like and I can order it."

She closed her menu and looked at me, "I like…pasta."

"Well since this is an Italian restaurant, I suspect that they'd have pasta." I chuckled.

"Are you mocking me Cullen?" She asked with her own grin.

"Of course not."

We ordered a nice bottle of red wine before asking for our main meals. I got the lasagna and I ordered Bella the butternut squash ravioli. We nursed our wine quietly and suddenly everything became awkward.

She nodded her head as she looked anywhere but me, "So…are we going to talk?" She asked and picked at the tablecloth.

"I think we should…what do we talk about?"

"What's going on here?" She pointed between us and looked at me with deep eyes.

_She's not beating around the bush tonight. _

"I don't know. What would you like to be going on here?"

"Always playing games." She said under her breath and took a sip of her wine.

Dinner was very strange. We didn't really talk much and I didn't know what had happened between this afternoon and now but there seemed to be something around us that was different. I didn't know if that was good or bad but I didn't really have a chance to think about it either way because everything seemed to pass so quickly.

"What would you like for desert?" I asked once our dinners were taken away.

"What are we Edward? Let's stop beating around the bush." Bella replied firmly.

"I know you feel what I feel so why are we tiptoeing around things?" I retaliated.

"I can feel it too." She said quietly and nodded.

"Bella, I want you to know that I fell very…in tuned with you and I don't know why." I said truthfully, "I've never felt like this before."

She lifted her head and looked into my eyes for I don't know how long before she spoke, "Are you acting?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Acting?"

"Yeah, right now, with all that stuff you just said, are you acting?"

"No." I replied simply, "I never act unless I have to."

"It's just that…I've been so hurt in the past and I know I shouldn't compare you to Jacob, but he's all I know. He was a good actor." She shrugged.

I moved so that I was closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist under the table, bringing her flush against my body, "I don't know what he did to you, but I swear on my life that I will never hurt you. I can't." I whispered into her hair.

"Can we just take things…slow? There's a lot more here than you and me in this. I don't want our kids to get hurt."

"Of course." I kissed her hair and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I let my lips linger there.

_She wanted to try._

"I mean it Edward. Slow." She smirked, "I want to do this right and that won't happen if your hand is down my pants every five minutes."

"I wouldn't dream of it. What do you want for desert?" I asked trying to stay cool.

"I don't know. I'm kind of stuffed right now. You order and I'll eat yours."

I quirked my eyebrow at her but she gave me the same face back.

_Feisty. _

I ordered the desert that I only got with my mother because she loved it so much. A small chocolate cake came five minutes later and it was actually steaming as the molten lava inside threatened to erupt. There was generous portion of vanilla ice cream on top with caramel drizzle accenting the plate.

"Oh my gosh. What is this?" Bella asked in awe.

I snickered at her amusement, "It's called La Dolce Vita and it's my desert."

"Your desert?" She asked and tried to take a bite but I hit her spoon away.

"Yes, my desert and you have to eat it correctly." I dipped my spoon into the ice cream and chocolate cake, sauce oozing over the sides before lifting it to Bella's mouth. Her plush pink lips closed over the silver of the spoon and sucked the contents gently. She took the bite and moaned as she swallowed. I almost came right there at the table.

"Did you create this or something because if you did, I might just steal you and lock you in a room so you can make these all day." She giggled.

"No, I had something similar to this in Rome when I was filming a movie a long time ago and when I came back here, I helped Paulo with the recipe. It's not the exact same but its close. I'm glad you like it." I took a bite and tried not to think about how our lips had eaten from the same spoon.

_She was going to be the death of me!_

"What does La Dolce Vita mean?" She asked, bringing me back from my lustful thoughts.

"The sweet life or the good life or simply life. It's also one of my favorite films ever."

"I haven't seen it."

"Most people haven't because it's by an Italian director, Frediciro Felini but it was popular when it first came out in the sixties. It's all about the glamorous life of Italy." I fed her another bite.

"And it's called La Dolce Vita?" She asked and I nodded, "I'm sorry but I haven't seen many movies since I was a child. I guess I just don't have the time anymore."

"Well lucky for you, I'm here. Who better to show you the best movies in the word than a movie star?"

"Touché. Any more Italian favorites?"

"Don't get me started. Italian movie making is like their car making; beautiful, concise, and world renowned.

"You like Italy don't you?" She giggled.

"I love it. Have you ever been?"

"No but I want to."

I promised myself right there that I was going to take her someday.

We finished our dinner and I fought Bella to pay for the bill like I had done whenever we went out before. I didn't even bother telling her how much the meal was because I knew she would try to slip me some money if I did.

I led her to the front of the restaurant and groaned as I saw the massive swarm of photographers that were located outside, just ready to get the money shot.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said as I stopped in a corner of the restaurant.

"Hey, stop that. I know what I'm getting myself into. Don't worry. I did my thinking and I want this Edward." She stood on her tiptoes to give me a light peck on the lips. The spark was there and I almost dropped to my knees from the force of it. I didn't respond but she didn't give me a chance to. She pulled back with a smile.

"I feel a whole lot more confident all of a sudden." I said truthfully.

"It's my fantastic kissing skills. They've been known to leave lesser men dead." She laughed, "Just you wait."

"We'll continue that later. Are you sure about this?" I asked again.

"If you keep asking me that, I'm going to say no." She said sternly.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I'm just making sure." I took her hand, kissed it and we went out into the war of photographers that nearly attacked us. The valet had our car waiting but that still didn't make the trip to the curb any easier.

There was shouting and flashes but none of it seemed to phase Bella. I helped her into the car before getting in myself.

"I hate them all." I groaned and roared out of the parking lot.

"They're just doing their jobs." She shrugged.

"But they're so invasive. You know we just went public according to Hollywood's standards."

"I can't wait to read all the magazines over coffee and bagels." She said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Bella. Your life will never be the same."

"And I'm ok with that." She leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly.

_This woman's lips were driving me crazy. _

I noticed that a couple cars were following us but the thing about Hollywood is that attention spans aren't that high. Once they get wind of another star somewhere downtown at dinner or at a club, they veer off to try and capture more shots.

_Fucking rats. _

I pulled into her driveway fifteen minutes. I helped her out of the car and held her hand the entire way to the door.

"Your kids can stay here for the night. It's late." She said as we stood on her front step.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"It's ok. You can pick them up in the morning. I bet they're already asleep and I'm using them as a bargaining chip."

"Care to explain that?"

She moved closer to me, "If I keep them here, then I know that you're coming back in the morning." She smiled.

"I will be here. And what about Alice?' I rolled my eyes.

"She'll hound me the second I step in the door but I can handle her." Bella held up her arm and flexed.

"Wow, you're working with some nice guns." I squeezed her arm.

"Stop making fun of me."

"I'm serious." I laughed as she put her key in the door and I heard it unlock.

We stood silent for a couple seconds before she began searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Just trying to make sure that no one's going to interrupt us."

"From what…?"

I didn't get a chance to respond before her lips were on mine. I didn't know if it was the wine that was making her bolder but I loved it.

She crashed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands immediately went into her hair and the taste of wine and Bella was overwhelming. Her lips were the most succulent thing I had ever tasted in my life and I sucked her bottom on gently while she took my top on into her mouth. I licked her bottom lip softly and she opened her mouth while moaning against the force of our kiss. Our tongues thrashed together and I didn't even think I took a breath the entire time that we stayed connected.

We didn't even bother with formalities as our tongues thrashed in a wicked dance of wetness that I loved. She began scratching my scalp with her nails and I was almost about to take her back to my house but I knew that was moving too fast.

_Fuck that. _

I pushed her against the door so that we could have some leverage and ran my tongue along the roof of her mouth, which caused her to shudder violently.

She pulled back to breath but my lips went to her neck, "I thought we were supposed to be taking it slow?" I muttered in between kisses.

"You keep distracting me whenever I want to pull back." She panted.

All the sexual tension that had been building for an entire month seemed to erupt in those few seconds and I didn't know if I could stop. I kept moving my lips on her skin while my hands roamed her hips. Her skin tasted better than her lips if that was even possible and I wanted to literally eat every inch of her.

She brought my head back up so that she could take my lips again and I was about to lift her up and carry her to the car. Fortunately, Bella seemed to have more self-control than I did. She took a step back, which wasn't much since we were flush against the door and smoothed out her dress.

"Slow Edward." She pointed at me while trying to catch her breath. She was panting like she had just taken her first breathe in her life and I got a smug sense of satisfaction at that.

_Deal with those masterful kissing skills Ms. Swan. _

"I tried but you weren't helping." I licked my lips.

"Goodnight Edward." She smiled at me and opened her door. I caught her hand before she went inside and pulled her back for another kiss that only lasted a couple seconds but said everything I wanted to.

"Goodnight mi vita." I said and began walking back to my car.

"Wait." She chased after me.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh…Bella?" It sounded more like a question.

_What is she talking about? _

"No, you said… mi vita or something like that."

_What? _

"What does that mean?" She asked again.

"Well it means my life in Italian but I don't think I said that." I scratched my head.

She smiled, "But you did Edward." She moved closer to me but didn't make a move for a kiss.

"Are you sure?" I playfully smirked.

"Positive."

I didn't know if it was presumptuous of me to think that Bella was so much a part of me that she was "my life" but that's what I apparently said. We had just started this and already, she had physically, emotionally, chemically, altered me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that she was mi vita and I was happy to have her.

* * *

**HOLY FIRST KISS ON THE FRONT STEP BATMAN**

**WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOK WHO ADMITTED THEIR FEELINGS. NOW THAT WE GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY, WE CAN START GOING WITH THIS THING. I HAVE LOTS MORE PLANNED. **

**SINCE I DIDNT UPDATE A LOT THIS WEEK, COME BACK TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE IT WILL BE A GOOD ONE. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, LA DOLCE VITA IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE OF ALL TIMES. IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT, GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW AND SEE IT. ITS IN ITALIAN BUT IT HAS SUBTITLES AND EVERYTHING. PURE, 1960S MASTERPIECE. LOVE IT.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, WHATEVER YOU WANT **


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise Morning Visits, Unwanted Calls, and Family Time

Bella POV

AS PROMISED, HERES THE WEEKEND CHAPTER. OH AND IF YOU'RE A TEAM JACOB KIND OF PERSON, THIS IS THE POINT IN THE STORY WHERE THIINGS MIGHT NOT BE FOR YOU:)

HOPES YOU ENJOY...

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Did that really just happen to me? Did I really just make out like a teenager with the most beautiful man on the planet?

_I think you did Bella. _

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

I leaned against the door as I caught my breath and realized that I had just had the most intense kiss of my entire life and I knew it would have gone further if I had let it. That was…incredible and I bet it wasn't even as good as he could have given me. I planned on just getting a little taste but things escalated quicker than I thought, not that I was complaining but we needed to be careful.

The entire night had been pure bliss and I didn't even mind the paparazzi waiting for us outside of the restaurant because I was with Edward and everyone else could go to hell. We had had our "talk" and I think we came to some kind of conclusion but to be honest, I couldn't tell you what happened because my mind was still on that kiss.

Even before my mind was off in hormonal teenager land, I still wasn't sure what had transpired between Edward and I. We were close, that was for sure but how close? Were we in a relationship or was this just a casual thing? I wanted to take this slow, no, I _needed_ to take this slow because we both had children and I couldn't afford to rush things.

If things didn't go well between us, there would be more people hurt than just us and that scared me. I would have to be sure to clarify things before we went any further.

I heard the light padding of feet coming into the front hall and prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was but I knew I wasn't that lucky.

"Finally." Alice groaned, "I've been waiting forever. Geez, did you two go to Morocco or something?"

"Stop being so dramatic Alice." I pulled myself together and went into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" She followed me.

"To bed after I get out of these clothes." I got a bottle of water and drank it quickly.

"So…." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"So…" I decided to tease her, "Oh, you must be waiting for babysitting money. I forgot. How much do you charge?" I asked and got my purse.

"I don't like you Bell Swan and I don't think anyone's ever been so mean to me." She began fake crying with real tears.

"I bet you learned that from your mother." I rested my elbows on the counter while I watched her performance.

"She has won three Oscars." Alice quickly went back to normal, "Please, I want to know what happened."

"We went to dinner and it was nice. We talked, and we…came home."

"Talked? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that we learned some things about each other but I'm still not quite sure on our status." I said truthfully.

Maybe she could help.

"Well what did he say?"

"It was more of what I said. He was willing to do whatever I wanted." I shrugged.

"So, does that mean you two are in a relationship?"

"I don't know. I don't think I got that far." I thought hard to see if I could recall anything.

"You are hopeless. I'm going home." She got her keys off the counter, "Call me when you have more information. I would be annoying and press for more like I usually do but I'm too tired. Those kids wore me out."

I followed her so I could lock the door, "Thank you for watching them."

"They were dolls, oh and I charge fifteen dollars an hour." She smirked before I shut the door in her face.

I turned out all the lights and made sure everything was locked before trekking upstairs to check on what was happening with the kids. Demetri and Will's snores led me to his room where I saw them both laid in the bed with Cesar at their feet. Between the three of them, I didn't know who was snoring the loudest but it was like a bunch of bears. I decided to leave them alone or someone might attack me.

I went into the guestroom where Dani was sleeping sweetly with a copy of _Superfudge _resting next to her. The book looked like my old copy of _Wuthering Heights _and I would take a guess that she had read that book one hundred times. The light was still on so I quietly turned it off before making sure the covers were over her and then shut the door.

I made my way to my room and suddenly realized how exhausted I was. I slipped out of my dress and shoes before doing my nightly routine. After I was in a big shirt of my dad's that he gave me, I got in bed and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I don't know exactly what I dreamed about but I knew it was something good because I could feel my cheeks getting sore from all the smiling I was doing. I rolled over into my bed and the morning light was streaming in but it was only seven in the morning, way too early to wake up especially when the kids didn't have to go to school today. It was some weird private school thing but I wasn't complaining.

I planned on going back to sleep until the kids woke up but that plan was quickly ended when I heard my phone beeping two minutes later. I groggily checked who it was and saw Edward's name appear on the screen.

I outwardly smiled but internally seethed as I cursed him for waking me up so early.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hello to you too beautiful." _

The inner teenage Bella in me was doing cartwheels at his term of affection but I kept my cool.

"What do you need Mr. Cullen?" I said sternly but playfully.

"_I was wondering if you could let me in." _He chuckled.

"Let you in where?"

"_Your house. I'm outside and frankly, I don't think you should be keeping a famous movie star like me waiting." _

"Hold your horses." I rolled my eyes and ended the call.

Just for his last comment, I decided to make him wait. I took my time brushing my teeth and making sure that I looked acceptable. I put on a pair of sweatpants so that I didn't answer the door practically naked although a certain part of me wanted to. Must be the hormonal teenager again.

_Damn her. _

I brushed my hair to try and get the tangles out and then messed it up again to make sure it looked like I wasn't trying too hard when I really was. All in all, I was pathetic. It took me ten minutes to get ready but it could have been longer for all I knew.

I quickly went downstairs and made sure to catch my breath before opening the door to see my morning glory with a scowl but he was still beautiful as all hell. He was carrying a bag with some things in it and two coffees.

"I thought I asked you to not make me wait." He growled and pushed his way into the house, setting the stuff on the table near the door and then capturing my lips in his. He shut the door with his foot and moved us so that I was pushed against it. My body formed against his as he pressed into me.

His hand gently went from my waist to my neck and held my head in place while his tongue inched into my mouth. I almost died right there but then I remembered that I had to respond or he might leave. I fisted his hair with my hands and made my tongue work, tracing the contours of his mouth and sucking anything I could reach.

We both pulled back breathlessly after some amount of time, I don't know how much.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. I didn't mean to but if that's the welcome I get then I'm going to be doing it more often." I panted.

"I just couldn't help myself. Sorry if I was rough." He sweetly kissed me again for a couple seconds.

"Never too rough with Bella. She always wants more." I told him pointedly and I think I felt his dick grow against my stomach but it could have just been my imagination, "What did ya bring me?" I asked, trying to get back to reality.

He took my hand, the coffee and his bags before leading me into the kitchen, "First off, how was your morning?" He asked and I sat at the island.

"Good. Very good." I clarified when he raised an eyebrow.

He started unpacking the bag and I noticed it was filled with breakfast foods, "Second, how are my children?" He chuckled.

"Safe and asleep." I saluted, "I would actually think that Demetri was dead if it wasn't for his bear snores." I giggled.

"Yeah, I don't know where he gets that from but it gets pretty bad when his allergies kick in."

"My turn for questions. What is all this?"

"Well, I recall a certain someone telling me last night that she wanted to read all the new gossip magazines over bagels and coffee. Did I hear that correctly?" He smirked as he held up the latest issue of _People _with our picture splashed across the front. The headline read: _Cullen's New Mystery Woman. Who is she and where did she come from?_

"You can't be serious." I snatched it out of his hand and started to flip through it.

"Yup and I have three others here just in case we run out of lies to read."

"I think I'm going to need that coffee now." I groaned.

"Iced or hot?" He held up both with a grin and I got off the stool so that I was standing in front of him.

"I'll have to test that out Mr. Cullen. We all know you can't make coffee." I said innocently and let him hold the iced coffee as I took a sip out the straw. His eyes watched my lips the whole time and I was about to combust from just his gaze.

"That's ok but I like hot better." I took the cup out of his hand and drank from the hot coffee before nodding, "This is the one." I said.

He kissed me so hard, I thought I was going to roll over and die. I put the coffee behind me on the island and he lifted me up so that I was sitting on it. I think I heard something fall to the floor but I didn't care.

"I can't help myself." He snarled as he recaptured my lips, sweeping his tongue into my mouth without hesitation. He tasted like sweet peaches but still had that masculine taste of…God who knows but it was amazing and I wanted more.

"I thought we were taking it slow." I said in between ravishing kisses.

"Fuck slow." He growled.

_Fuck slow. I like that. _

Eventually, he slowed his kisses to light pecks that traveled from my lips to my cheek, down my neck and to my collarbone.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He huffed as he rested his head on my shoulder, "I…I don't even know what this is."

"Me either but I like it." I grinned and lifted his head up, "Can we read some smut now?" I asked and he nodded, lifting me off the island before taking our coffees and the magazines to the family room.

He sat on the couch and I sat next to him. Once he got situated, he pulled my legs into his lap and it was intimate but incredibly innocent at the same time.

"Which one first? People or InTouch?" He asked.

"I don't really care." I said truthfully, "I don't even want to be doing this."

"You have to. I know all the Hollywood people say that they don't read these things but they do. How else are we supposed to know what people say about us?" He shrugged.

"But doesn't it get embarrassing?"

"Not when you know what the truth is. Then it doesn't matter. It turns into a game after a while. I rarely get mad or care what they say unless it has something to do with the kids." He handed me my coffee, one half of a bagel and _People_.

"Ok, let's get this over with." I opened the magazine to the page that had our picture. It was us as we left the restaurant and my hand was in his as we made our way to the car. I was surprised at how calm I looked because I know it felt very differently.

"Start from the beginning." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back while his magical fingers worked wonders on the bottoms of my feet.

I cleared my throat, _"Last night, famed actor and an unknown brunet beauty stepped out to dine together at local Hollywood restaurant La Bohem. Sources say that the pair sat in the back of the restaurant and kept to themselves while mostly chatting and having a good time._

_'We didn't want to disturb them' one patron recalled, 'They looked like they were on a nice date so we decided to not ask for his autograph.' The pair left the restaurant around ten when they headed into Cullen's car to go home. No word yet on if this is a relationship or just a friendship but she has been photographed with him lately at several places around town over the past month. Another source close to the actor says that she works for him but we couldn't get any comment from the studio or Carlisle Cullen, the actor's father. Could this be a summer fling for Cullen or is this the real thing?"_ I finished.

"Good lord, they make it sound like a soap opera." I said as I looked through more of the pictures. There were some that were grainy and taken by cell phones of us eating dinner. I was thankful that there wasn't a picture of him feeding me desert because that would have been a little too much for me to handle.

"Does this bother you?" He asked worriedly.

"It should…but it doesn't really."

I should feel weird that my picture was in the magazines and that people were watching us eat but I didn't feel that way. I looked at the photos and saw how happy I seemed, how natural it all looked and I was so stunned that I didn't really care if people saw or not.

"They went to your father?" I asked mortified, "He probably thinks I'm some sort of goldigger." I groaned.

"He does not. He knows the truth of what's going on." Edward reassured me, "He doesn't care about all of this and I promise you that he doesn't think anything but good thoughts about you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He kissed my ankle lightly and shocks ran up my leg.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked worriedly.

"Do you want my advice?" He said when he leaned back into position.

"Of course. You're the one who's used to all this." I joked but he looked grave.

"From what I can tell you, it's best to just not talk about it. If they ask you, just stay silent. The more we talk, the more things get out and the more lies they start. I want to keep this to us for now." He said seriously.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I don't want everyone trying to weasel their way in…because…." He rubbed the back of his neck, "…because I'm really enjoying my time with you and I want it to last as long as possible." He said nervously waiting for my answer.

I climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, which was extremely bold of me but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. "Just tell me what to do because this is all new to me." I kissed his chin.

"We don't have to hide but we need to be careful. There's a difference between hiding and being private. What's ours is ours and no one else's." He said as he rolled his head back to give me better access to the one-day-old stubble that looked so sexy on his jaw, "We should have minimal contact in public and make sure to watch what we say. People are going to be speculating all the time so the less we say the better."

I kissed his jaw again and he moaned, "I can do that. What else?"

"Should we talk about the kids?"

"Of course." I grinned and kissed his chin. I could tell that his mind was slowly wasting away, "Maybe we shouldn't have any physical contact in front of them either. We need to ease them into this. I don't want Demetri or Dani to think that I'm trying to replace their mother and Will needs to adjust." I said seriously but kept up my kisses.

"I agree and what should we tell them?"

"Nothing." I suggested, "Their children minds' will pick up on something but we don't have to come out with anything. I don't want them to feel any pressure from us or anything like that."

"What do you mean?" He asked and brought his head back to mine so that he could kiss the side of my mouth.

_He was turning the tables. _

"I don't want them to think that if things don't go the way we planned, that they were to blame. I want this to be as normal as possible. I know it won't ever be but we can try right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." He moved my hair so gently from the side of my neck, I almost thought a ghost had inhabited his body. He lathered my skin with wet kisses.

"What about work?" I asked through pants and his kisses dipped lower to the cut in my shirt that exposed the hallow of my neck.

"We have to keep it professional at all times and I really mean that. My father has a thing about dating people you work with." He said firmly.

"Dating? Is that what we're doing?"

"God, I hope so because I can't stay away from you anymore." He kissed his way to the other side of my neck and I felt a thin sheen of sweat on my brow as my body heated up.

"Good." I said lamely.

Like he said, we weren't hiding but I knew how vicious the media could be and if we gave them an inch, they would take a mile. I had seen far too many relationships destroyed by the media and pressure from outside sources. That wasn't happening to us.

"Physically?" He asked and gripped my waist tighter.

"And physically, I…I can't right now. As much as I want to, I need to stay focused." I cursed myself for saying those words but I knew I had to. There was too much to worry about right now to get laid down with sex so early, "And I meant what I said about taking this slow. Like you said, I want this to last as long as possible so we have to do this right." I whispered and looked him in the eye, all kisses stopped.

"Bella, I want to say something." He moved me off of his lap so that he could have a more professional stature, "I don't want you think that you're some quick fuck." I flinched at his words but he kept going, "This is for real and I don't know how serious we can get but I know there's something there."

"I know." I took his hand.

"I…I haven't felt this way since…well, in a long time and I don't want to screw this up so I will follow your lead. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." He finished.

"Thank you…for that." I decided to tell him a little bit of why I have to take things slow, "Edward, you're only the second relationship I've had…ever."

He looked at me weirdly at first but then nodded.

"I have only ever been with one other man and that didn't end up too well. Sexually, I really want you." I felt myself blush and his eyes looked like fire but he didn't move, " Jacob…well let's just say he didn't like the word no when it came to sex and it's been three years but he still scares me, relationships still scare me, sex still scares me." I promised myself I wasn't going to cry and I was holding up well, "I need to make sure that you won't hurt me or Will."

He opened his mouth to speak but I put my finer over his lips, "I know you wouldn't but I have to make sure. I can't get too deep into this until I fully trust you and I'm getting there. It's just going to take time."

He looked at me with a stare that could almost crack the wall before speaking, "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

I gave a weak smile and then wrapped my arms around his neck, brining him closer, "Thank you." I kissed the side of his neck.

He pulled back after a couple of minutes and wiped the tears from my cheeks that I didn't even know where there.

"Bella, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer but…" He said while still holding my face.

"Sure." I said.

"What…what did Jacob do to you? I can see that he broke you pretty badly and I just want to make sure that he never hurt you or Will." He said fiercely.

I let out a deep breath, "Would it matter if he did? That's all in the past." I said evading his question.

He nodded, "So…I don't get an answer?" He said gravely.

"I'll say this…Jacob never laid a hand on Will. That's all you get for now." I gave another weak smile and saw something behind Edward's eyes that I had never seen before.

Anger? Rage? Hatred? Whatever it was, it was scary. If he knew what Jacob used to do to me, it might scare him off.

"Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" I asked quietly as the rest of my tears dried.

"Anything." He took me in his arms.

"I need you to promise me that you'll never act with me. I don't want to ever question if you're being genuine. We can't keep secrets from each other."

"I think that's a good plan and I promise to never act with you. I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed my hair and I felt complete for the first time in years.

"Mom, where are you?" I heard Will's voice called thickly from the hallway.

I gave Edward a short kiss before getting off the couch to meet him in the doorway.

"Hey bud. How was your sleepover?"

"Awesome. Ms. Alice let us watch a scary movie." He replied.

_I was going to have to talk to her about that later. _

Then Will noticed Edward, "Oh hi Edward." He ran up to him and gave him a hug as much as he could with Edward still being seated on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit your mom." He winked at me.

"Can Demetri stay for another day? We don't have school tomorrow again and I promise we'll be good." Will pleaded.

"How about we eat breakfast first and then talk about that." I patted Will's shoulder, "Go get everyone up."

He raced off to go upstairs and I went into the kitchen but Edward caught me by the waist before I was in front of the stove.

"When we're alone, we can't waste any time." He said before taking my lips in his, "It's going to be hard enough to keep my hands off of you."

"You have to be good." I said.

"I'll try."

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" I asked the light padding of feet came into the kitchen. They sat at the table with Edward leaning against the counter.

"Waffles."

"Pancakes."

"French Toast."

I got them all at the same time and it took my mind a second to process it, "Lucky for you guys, I have a secret weapon." I smirked.

"Really, what is it? Tell us." Demetri commanded.

"Only if you promise to keep it a secret." I said.

"I promise." Demetri and Will said at the same time, holing up their fingers in the Boy Scout salute. Dani just giggled beside them and I gave her a 'don't say a word' look. I was having too much fun for this.

"Alright, they're called French Waffle Cakes." I said and began pulling things out of the pantry.

"What's that?" Demetri asked in awe.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I bet I could guess." Edward smirked.

"Do your worse Mr. Cullen." I played with him and started making breakfast.

He thought for a minute, "French Waffle Cakes?" He asked and I nodded, "Ok, got it. One waffle in between two pieces of French toast, wrapped in a pancake?"

I looked at him in awe as he totally ruined my surprise.

"Nailed it daddy." Dani yelled from the table.

Demetri and Will erupted in laughter.

"How did you know?" I hit his shoulder playfully.

"It sounds like something you would do." He chuckled, "Did you just make that up?"

"On the spot." I said proudly.

"You're amazing." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. The kids were still in side-splitting laughs so they didn't notice.

Everyone helped make my creations and I didn't know what they hell I was doing or if this would even work but thankfully it did and we had French Waffle Cakes that were actually pretty good. Edward and I were still full from the bagels and coffee this morning but I forced him to finish one, which he did happily.

"Ok, so what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as I cleared the plates and Dani got up to help me.

"Can we watch one of dad's movies?" Demetri asked.

"I think I might have one somewhere around here." I said and thought about it.

"You think?" Edward said in fake shock, "What kind of friend are you?"

"The kind that doesn't feel the need to oggle over movie stars."

"Alright kids, upstairs so you can get dressed and we'll go to the movie store." Edward commanded and they all raced upstairs.

I was still at the sink washing dishes when I felt his body press against mine, his hands and arms entrapping me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked without turning around, my heart pounding.

"I just want to make sure that you were joking before." He pressed himself into me harder and I could tell that he was playing with me but at this point, I was beyond playing back.

He moved my hair to one side and ran his nose along my neck.

"I hope you like oggling me because I can't stop oggling you." He kissed me so softly, my knees gave out and I stumbled back into him.

He chuckled when he caught me and lifted me back up.

"I hate you." I panted and turned around once I got my footing.

"Anything I can do to rectify that?" He leaned in closer but stayed away from my lips.

"Just kiss me." I growled and he captured my lips in his.

He made sure that I was propped up against the counter so that I would be stabilized. His hands trailed fair across my hips while mine ran through his hair. That luscious hair, so thick, so…incredible. His lips were so soft they almost weren't there. His tongue darted into my mouth and I sucked on it gently, making us both moan into each other.

He pulled back swiftly and whined.

"What the heck?" I asked and tried to kiss him again but he laughed at my antics.

"Our children are coming down the hall."

"Oh." I went back to washing dishes, trying to look like nothing happened but I'm sure I looked high.

"Come on Edward. We have to go before they run out of good stuff." Will took Edward's hand and began to lead him out of the kitchen while Demetri pushed.

"What about you Bella? You want to come?" He asked.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here and finish these."

_And fantasize about you. _

"Ok, we'll be back in half an hour."

I got four byes from them and then the front door closed.

"Oh my God." I let out breath I didn't even know I was holding and gripped the side of the sink so hard, my knuckles turned white, "He's going to kill you Bella."

He was without a doubt, the most gorgeous, sensuous, sexy man I had ever met and he was making it harder to resist him. I knew I had to keep up my walls because I couldn't let him in, not yet. I still had some healing to do before we went that far.

I dipped my hands back in the water and began washing the remaining dishes that were left over from breakfast. As soon as I placed the last dish in the rack, the phone rang and I rushed to get it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Bella, it's Jacob. Can I talk to Will?" _He said forcefully.

"Uh…he's not here right now." I didn't want to talk to him right now. I was feeling too good for him to ruin it.

"_Why? Where the hell is he?" _Jacob slurred.

"Jake…are you drunk?" I asked.

"_So what if I am. Let me talk to my son!"_ He screamed at me and memories came flooding back.

"I said he's not here."

"_Well fine. How are you?" _He grumbled.

"Fine."

_"I see your picture sometimes in the magazines and on the internet. I see you've made friends with that Cullen bastard."_

"He's a nice guy Jacob." I said, not really wanting to get into this especially with him.

He laughed at me, _"You do realize that he's just using you for sex right? He wouldn't dare touch you if you didn't look so good. You have a kid for Christ's sakes. Bella, use your head."_

"You don't know anything about him Jacob." I sneered.

_"Do you really think a movie star like Edward Cullen would like you? I barely liked you and I was a nobody."_ He laughed.

"You're drunk."

_"And you're a whore. Let me talk to my son."_

"I don't think you have any right to tell me how to live my life Jacob." I said seriously but I heard my voice quivering.

_He still struck the fear in me. _

_"I do when it has something to do with my son. Where is he?"_

"Out."

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

"I'm sorry Jacob but I don't think I have to provide you with the exact day to day business in our lives."

_"Fine. Maybe I'll come out there and stay for a little bit. I need some sun anyway."_

"Don't you dare Jacob. I'll get a restraining order if I have to."

_"Yeah right. I'll just take you back to court. I want to speak to my son."_ He repeated.

"I told you he wasn't here. What do you want me to do?"

_"Go get him."_ He snapped and I flinched.

"Call back later." I hung up the phone before I he could hear my cries and even the sound of his voice was enough to scare me. I fell to the floor and rested my head against the cabinet while I tried to calm down.

I thought I had gotten over the fears he brought me but I obviously wasn't. I had stopped going to therapy because I thought I could live my life without being scared but even halfway across the country, Jacob could instill a fear in me that shook my bones.

I knew Jacob was going to see pictures of Edward and I but what could he do. I had custody and I could do what I wanted with my life as long as I didn't hurt Will. What made me mad was that Jacob was hurting me when I should have gotten over him. He wasn't supposed to have power over me anymore but he did. He was trying to get under my skin but I wouldn't listen to him. I was going to be happy. I _deserved _to be happy.

Why was he still affecting me this way?

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name from the door, "We're back."

I picked myself up off the floor and didn't even try to fix myself up because I knew I wouldn't be able to fool Edward no matter how much I tried.

"Mom, look at what Edward got us." Will came in and showed me one of the Power Ranger movies, "It's the one with the race cars." He bounced and down.

"That's pretty cool. Did you say thank you?" I asked.

"Yeah and he said he could show me his movie collection when we go to his house. Demetri said he has like a billion movies."

"I bet you'll be able to spend days in his movie room. What'd you get Dani?"

"A movie called _Pride and Prejudice. _Daddy said it was a grown up movie but I might like it. He said we could watch together. Have you read the book?"

"Of course. It's one of my favorites. We'll watch it after we watch the boys' movies ok?"

"Ok." She smiled.

Demetri got the SpongBob movie so I knew we were going to be up watching TV for the whole day.

"Why don't you guys go get the movies set up and we'll be in there in a minute." Edward said and they all rushed out of the kitchen.

I stayed leaning on the counter while Edward stared at me from across the table.

"Is everything ok?" He asked softly.

"As well as can be expected." I pushed off the counter and walked towards him.

"I just want to help." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Just the feel of his lips on my skin was enough to make me forget the feelings that were flowing through me.

I decided to tell him what happened since I didn't want to keep things from him. We had just made that promise to each other and I wasn't about to start lying now.

"Jacob called." I whispered.

"And I take it wasn't pleasant?"

"No."

"What did he say?" He pulled back and brushed some hair out of my face.

"He said that you would never like me and then called me a whore."

"You know that nothing he says is true right? He's just trying to scare you."

"I know but he still gets to me."

Edward turned his face up, "We could hire an assassin."

I laughed at how serious he sounded, "If it was only that simple."

He pulled me into another tight hug, "I wish I could take your pain away."

"Just being here is good enough."

* * *

HOLY NASTY CALLER BATMAN

AS YOU CAN SEE, JACOB IS NOT TOO HAPPY BUT THAT'S OK BECAUSE BELLA HAS EDWARD NOW. UP NEXT WEEK....LOTS MORE BELLA/EDWARD TIME, SOME PROFESSIONAL DRAMA AND MAYBE SOME LEMONADE? IM NOT SURE YET. :)

THIS WILL BE THE LAST POST UNTIL MONDAY SO YOU GUYS MAKE SURE TO COME BACK.

IM LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GIVING ME. KEEP IT UP

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Meet the Parents

Bella POV

**LET ME SAY THAT I WAS KIND OF DISSAPOINTED IN THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. IT WAS ONLY A COUPLE. MAYBE YOU GUYS CAN REDEEM YOURSELF HERE. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

After the kids and I got back from the video store, I could just tell that something was wrong. From the moment I walked into the house, the air was heavier and seemed to be holding a hint of stress that wasn't there when I came over this morning.

I treaded lightly into the kitchen to see Bella with her head down but she had a smile on to appease the kids. I could see through her mask and knew that something was up.

I sent the kids into the family room to set up the movie so that Bella and I could talk.

"Is everything ok?" I asked softly.

"As well as can be expected." She pushed off the counter and walked towards me with a painful smile.

"I just want to help." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. It was an odd intimate moment that I hadn't felt in a long time. I had never really felt like this before and I didn't know what it was but I felt…protective.

Of course I was this way with Irina but that was a necessity because she was my wife. With Bella, it just seemed instinctual, primal even. It was like an ingrained need to protect her from anything that could hurt her. I guess that extended to Will since he was what Bella cared for most in this world.

_Was I jumping into this too quickly? _

I wanted to say yes but something was causing me to say no. I felt connected to this woman in my arms and she obviously needed me just as much as I needed her.

"Jacob called." She whispered into my chest.

I tense slightly but brought myself back so she wouldn't suspect anything.

_What the hell did he want?_

"And I take it wasn't pleasant?" I asked in the calmest voice I could.

"No." She replied and she actually shook in my arms.

"What did he say?" I pulled back and brushed some hair out of her face. The look I saw in her eyes was pure fear. If I didn't know any better, I would have suspected that Jacob was here in the kitchen with us.

_What did he do to her? _

She must have been put through some serious shit if he could scare her over the phone like that.

"He said that you would never like me and then called me a whore." She let out a broken laugh but I didn't know what the hell for because I was pretty much furious.

"You know that nothing he says is true right?" I said genuinely. Jacob had no right to put those lies into her head and if I ever saw him, I would make sure he knew to never speak to her like that again.

"I know but he still gets to me."

Ok, enough of this bullshit. We were having a good day until that fucker called. Time to get back to what we were doing before he interrupted our lives.

"We could hire an assassin." I joked but in all actuality, I would have been up for it if she was.

"If it was only that simple."

I pulled her into another tight hug, "I wish I could take your pain away." I said into her hair.

"Just being here is good enough."

I bent down to give her a pretty intense kiss that would have lasted a lot longer if the small padding of feet hadn't interrupted us. Bella pulled away just as Will came into the kitchen.

"Come one guys. We've been waiting for hours." He said dramatically.

"Ok, ok calm down. We were just making popcorn." Bella gave his forehead a kiss and then went to get some out of the cabinet.

"You're so smart mom." Will ran back into the family room.

She put the popcorn in the microwave and I went up behind her to place a kiss on the back of her head, "I wonder how long we can keep this up?" I chuckled.

"About another ten minutes if you don't stop touching me." She shoved me off of her with a smirk.

" I can't help it."

After the popcorn was finished, Bella put it in a huge bowl and we went to go sit in the family room to watch whatever movie was first, which happened to be SpongeBob. Normally, I would have protested watching such a stupid movie even if it was Demetri's favorite but with Bella sitting so close to me on the couch, I really could have cared less.

The kids were on the floor in a heap of pillows and blankets while Bella sat next to me. By the time the movie was over, she was practically in my lap but subtlety of course. We had a blanket over us and touched the entire time; nothing sexual but just enough to be close without giving ourselves away.

Once that movie was done, we watched Will's Power Ranger movie and I was actually interested in that one because I knew some of the actors in it before they were "stars". It was kind of funny to see them in such a shitty movie but I knew we all had to pay our dues before we hit the big leagues. There were some pieces of crap that I didn't want the world to see but unfortunately, with Youtube you can find anything.

"Bella, I'm trying to pay attention." I groaned as she lightly kissed the underside of my jaw.

"So pay attention. I'm not stopping you." She giggled and kissed me again.

"The kids are right there."

"They haven't looked away from that TV in three hours." She shifted her leg, which was on my lap and brushed against my dick that was progressively getting harder with each second.

_Fuck this. _

I turned my face so that I could capture her lips in mine and we both moaned softly at the sensation. I couldn't help myself as I liked her lips and then pulled her into my lap. I sucked her top lip into mine and I think she thought I wanted to stop because she pulled back but I wasn't letting her go anywhere. I pulled her closer as my hands rested underneath the blanket, on her hips. She moaned again into my mouth and I could taste the sweet taste of syrup on her lips as we attacked each other. I began moving her shirt upwards just so that I could feel the softness of the skin at her hips and waist.

I made sure to keep us quiet so that we didn't alert the kids but I think they could tell what was going on. Thankfully, they didn't move from the TV once.

"We aren't doing a very good job are we?" I said quietly in between kisses.

"I can't help it." She said, repeating my words from before and continued to devour my lips with hers.

_Jesus, this woman was going to kill me. _

She rolled her hips into mine and that was the breaking point. I lifted her off of my lap and placed her back on the couch next to me. We were both breathing pretty harshly and I'm sure the kids thought we were having heart attacks or something. I basically was.

The phone rang and Bella hopped off the couch to get it in the kitchen. I was still in a state of pure inhibition and my nether regions were still pulsing to the point of pain. I leaned back against the sofa and took in deep breaths.

"Dad, are you ok?" Demetri asked from the couch.

"Yeah, just heard a funny joke and couldn't stop laughing." I lied.

"Oh, ok. Where's Bella?" He looked around.

"She went to go get the phone. Do you guys need more popcorn?" I asked and he handed me the empty bowl.

I got off of the couch and made my way down the hallway towards the kitchen and heard broken sobs coming from my Bella. I slowed my pace and listened to what she was saying.

"Because you're a mess Jacob…you're not going to talk to our son while you're doped up on cocaine and living off of Jack Daniels…I thought you stopped all of that shit…well it's not my fault Jacob…you need to get yourself together and then call me back." She slammed the phone down and I didn't know if I should barge in a comfort her or just let her be by herself for a while. Her tears decided that for me.

"Bella, do you need anything?" I asked and went into the kitchen.

She quickly wiped her tears, "No, I'm ok. I just…he still tries to control me and it scares me to death." She whispered and then began pacing.

"What did he say this time?" I asked.

"Nothing. He just wants to talk to Will but I'm not letting him when he's drunk and high. I've been through his shit before and I won't let Will be exposed to that."

"You have full custody so you have the right to refuse him to talk to Will if you want right?"

She stopped moving and looked at me, "You're right. He can't take Will from me. I won't let him." She said firmly.

I gave her a smile and she was across the kitchen in two seconds, attacking me with the fervor of an elephant. I didn't even have time to take a full breath before her lips were on mine, licking, biting, sucking, anything she could reach and I was happy to give it to her.

I lifted her up onto the counter, which I realized had become my favorite part of this house so far, making it in a tight run for first with the couch.

"Why did you come in here?" She asked as my lips moved to her throat.

"I think…I was supposed to get popcorn." I mumbled as my teeth took in a supple piece of creamy flesh.

I bit lightly and she nearly ripped my hair out with the force at which she was grabbing it.

The phone rang and threatened to interrupt our time but I wasn't letting that happen. I moved so that I was near the phone cradle and picked it up before putting it back down.

"What if that was Jacob?" She said against my lips and my hands went under her shirt, rubbing the skin of her toned stomach.

"Who gives a fuck?" I answered with a growl.

She continued to scratch at my scalp and I was about to rip off her pants right there because there was no way that I could last any longer without being inside her.

_Whoa…where did that come from? _

"Bella, we have to stop." I grunted as he tried to take off my shirt.

"Why? I can't stop."

"We can't do this here. Don't you remember that whole speech you gave me this morning about taking it slow."

She pulled back stunned, "Holy…where we just about to…"

"Yeah and if I don't get off of you, I might not be able to stop." I panted and leaned against the opposite counter, taking in deep breaths.

The phone continued to ring but neither one of us made a move to leave.

"I can't believe we just lost control like that." She giggled, "I haven't been like that since high school and even then I could stop myself."

"Me too."

"Damn it Cullen. You're just too sexy for your own good." She hopped off of the counted her came to stand in front of me to fix my shirt.

"I tried but I can't stop the Cullen charm." I shrugged.

"You're going to be the death of me. I swear to it." She stood on her tip toes to give me a kiss.

The phone rang again.

"I can't do this. We have to get out of here or I'm going to blow this place up." She took my head and led me back into the family room, "Come on kids, we're going out." She said.

"Where mom? The movie's not done." Will pouted.

"I know but we all need some fresh air. It's not healthy for growing kids to stay inside all day." She winked at me.

"Can we play football dad?" Demetri asked excitedly.

"Sure. Go get dressed."

They all raced upstairs to get ready.

"You, stay down here so you don't distract me." Bella said before turning to walk away and follow them.

I used the time alone to calm my raging hormones that were threatening to erupt.

That woman must know how she affected men. She was like some kind of goddess who was sent to torture poor unsuspecting males and rip them to shreds. I was half expecting her to turn me into stone with one glare or eat me when she was done having her way. The kinky thing was that I would have let her if she wanted. She had total control over me and that was a strange feeling for me. How could Jacob treat someone so beautiful and delicate like such shit? Did he not see how good he had it?

Oh well. Better for me I guess.

I walked around the family room and looked at the pictures that were on the wall. I had seen most of the ones in the front hall but not these. Will was in most of them and he always looked so happy. He never had a sad look, a scowl, a faltering smile. I could tell that Bella worked extra hard to make sure her problems didn't affect her son and I only admired her more for that.

I didn't know the details of her and Jacob's relationship but I figured it was more than she was letting on. Like I said before, I was starting to feel very protective of her and if Jacob was the threat, then I was going to make sure to take him out.

Christ, we had only been in a relationship for a day and I was already turning into Caveward. That was what Alice called me when I got defensive over the people I loved and that was exactly how I felt towards Bella.

Well…not love…but…Caveward…it…yeah.

It was strange to think that I loved Bella but I think I did. I had never felt this way before but the closets thing I could compare it to was the feeling I had towards my children.

I looked down at the fourth finger on my left hand that was currently vacant of any reminder of Irina. I felt guilty for thinking of Bella like I did but I couldn't stop the feelings that were coursing through my body. How could I stop them? I didn't ever want to forget Irina because she gave my life so much meaning but I knew that I had to make room in my heart for Bella. She was starting to take over my life in ways that I never dreamed.

My mother always told me that there were different levels of love but I never really believed her. How could there be? There was love and that was it. But now, I knew what she was talking about. I loved Irina, that was for sure but the way I felt for Bella was…celestial. I hated to think it but maybe if I had met Bella first….

I couldn't even finish that sentence because I felt so guilty.

I ran my hand through my hair and went to go sit back on the couch but Bella was already there, watching me.

"Oh, I didn't even hear you come in." I said and stayed in my spot.

She shrugged, "You looked deep in thought so I decided not to disturb you."

"Are the kids ready?"

"Not yet. Dani's still brushing her hair and the boys are bothering her." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded, "I was just looking at your pictures."

"I have thousands. I used to be very artistic."

"I heard." I chuckled, "Will told me that you even used to act."

Her face paled slightly, "I…I wasn't very good."

"I bet you were. I can tell." I went to sit next to her and put my arm around her tiny body.

"You can tell?"

"Actors can always spot actors."

"I tried it out but I think I was too nervous to do anything worth seeing."

"No, I can tell. I can get you a job if you want." I laughed and she hit my arm.

"I don't need a job thank you very much and I would just embarrass us all in front of the camera." She rested her head on my chest and I took a deep breath to try and take in as much of her scent as I could.

My mind went back to yesterday when she was in front of the camera when that photographer was begging to take her picture. I watched the whole time and couldn't believe what I was seeing. She radiated beauty from every pore and I could have sworn that she was an actress because Confident Bella came back although I doubt if she even noticed it. She was too pissed off to notice anything else.

I can't believe that was only yesterday. It felt like Bella and I had been seeing each other for months. The way we acted was so…ordinary.

"What are we going to do today?" Bella asked. She had disconnected the phone so it stopped ringing but I could tell that she still wanted to get out of the house.

"I was thinking that we could go see my parents and have dinner. Esme's been dying to meet you and Will."

"Your family?" She said apprehensively and played with the tope buttons of my shirt.

"Yeah, you've met everyone else besides my mother and Jasper. She won't stop bugging me plus, it's been ages since the Cullens had a family dinner. She would die if we all got together."

"But…Will and I aren't really a part of your family."

I bent down to place a small kiss under her ear, "You are now." I whispered truthfully and felt her shake with pleasure underneath me.

_Gotcha!_

"You have to stop that Edward. I made a promise to myself upstairs." She breathed harshly.

"And what was that my sweet." I moved my kisses from her ear to her neck.

"I won't be having sex with you until Christmas. I want to make sure that we have something on a non physical level first."

"Do you think that's wise Bella? We could both combust if we keep up this teasing."

She leaned her head back and I noticed that I was practically on top of her.

"Ok, Thanksgiving." She panted as I sloppily kissed her collarbone.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Halloween." She tried to say firmly but it came out in a question.

"I don't think I can last that long but I will do whatever you want." I kissed her pulse point and knew I had won when her body nearly convulsed under me.

"Three dates. You can have three dates." She gripped my face and pulled it to hers so that we could kiss without the teasing.

I was so caught up in what we were doing until I heard giggling from behind me. Bella pushed me off and I could tell that she was blushing furiously without even looking at her because the heat was coming off of her in waves. She stood up and tried to fix her hair.

I straightened my clothes out and didn't even have to look around the corner to know that the kids had seen more than what we wanted.

"So, who's ready to go out?" I asked and got off the couch. I didn't even need to know that I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Are you sure you're done daddy. Me and the boys could stay upstairs." Dani came into the room with a grin on her face that looked exactly like Alice's.

"No, that's alright sweetheart. I was just trying to fix your daddy's shirt." Bella deadpanned and I knew she was an actress because even I would have believed her if I wasn't the one knowing her skin off two minutes earlier.

"That's not what I saw." Dani giggled.

"Ok young lady. I don't want to hear another word out of you." I picked her up over my shoulder and she begged me to put her down but I wasn't letting her out of my grasp. I saw the boys run up the stairs when I came into the hallway with Dani and I suspected that they were right behind her when the snooping was going on.

"You're in big trouble missy." I tickled her.

"Then I'll just get Bella to kiss you and make it all better." She laughed.

_Oh lord, here we go. _

I called my mom to make sure that it was ok for us to come over. She almost reached into the phone and pulled me over the other side. She was so happy to finally meet Bella and Will. I could tell that she was going to have a full party. I hoped Bella wouldn't be scared so I decided not to tell her my mother's plans. Since we were going to meet my parents, Bella insisted that she go change into something more appropriate even though she's already met Carlisle. I didn't understand her logic but she wouldn't take a step out of the door without changing.

She raced upstairs and came back down in a pair of dark skinny jeans that still showed off her figure and a nice navy blue shirt with a scoop neck that was very form fitting. I heard the click of her heels as they came in from the hallway and saw her in a pair of nude heels that made her legs look extremely long.

I chuckled when I saw her in them.

"What?" She asked as she made sure she had everything in her purse.

"I just don't understand how you can be clumsy in flats but graceful in heels."

She turned around with a scowl and her hands on her slender hips, "I can walk Cullen. I know how to be graceful when I want to be."

"I'm sorry but it's just funny."

"I know that I don't always dress fashionable but I can if it's necessary. I know how to walk in heels." She pouted.

I kissed it away as much as I could before the kids came running into the hallway in their shoes. We got everyone out ten minutes later.

The kids were hungry so we stopped at a McDonalds to get them some food. Luckily, the paparazzi hadn't been able to keep up with my driving through the LA traffic so we lost them somewhere around Melrose. We sat in the car and ate our food for over an hour, laughing and cutting up about nothing in particular.

I noticed that everyone looked happy and I thought my kids were before but this was a look I hadn't seen on Dani's face in a long time and never on Demetri. He had a brother of sorts and I knew that made his world.

"Ok, so here's the thing Bella," I explained as we made our way though the palatial mansions of Bel Air, "Esme kind of wants to have a party." I said vaguely.

"A party?" She turned to me from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, she's never met you or Will and she will use any excuse for a party." I awkwardly chuckled.

"This inst funny." She harshly whispered so that she didn't blow up, "You know I don't like parties, especially when they're for me. Couldn't you do something to deter her?"

"No, it's just going to be the family. You need to meet her and Jasper. By party, she means dinner basically."

"Oh, well that's ok I guess but you should be glad that I changed. I can't believe you." She huffed and leaned back in her seat.

I decided to take her hand and thought that was a simple enough gesture in front of the kids. I thought she was going to push us away but she intertwined our fingers and I let out a sigh of relief when she accepted me.

"Do your parents own the whole state?" Bella asked as we winded through the neighborhood.

"Practically, this house has been in the family since the early part of the century and my dad inherited it from my grandfather when they moved out of the states." I explained.

We pulled up to the gate of my parent's house and even from the street, you could see the decadence. It was one of those mansions with palm trees and looked like it had stepped out of _Gone with the Wind_ with its columns and large windows but to me, it has always been home.

"Wow." Bella said in awe, "I don't even think I dressed up enough for this."

"You're actually overdressed. It's just a BBQ Bella."

The gate opened and I went up the driveway. I saw Emmett's as well as Jasper's cars in the driveway so I suspected that Esme already called them.

"I don't think I can do this. Let's just go somewhere else." Bella said when I turned off the car.

"It's too late now." Bella and I helped the kids out of the car and it wasn't even three seconds before my mother was on the front step.

She was nearly bouncing when we approached and you could tell that she was Alice's mother because the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hi mom." I kissed her cheek but she didn't look interested in me. She was looking over my shoulder at Bella, "This is Bella Swan." I pushed her forward.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. I've been watching your movies since I was a little girl. You're just as beautiful as you are on the screen." Bella said and blushed.

"You are just…perfect." Esme pulled Bella into a hug that was so tight, I thought Bella was going to choke.

"Ok, mom. I think that's enough." I pulled Bella out of her grasp.

"Why haven't you brought her by earlier Edward Anthony?" She hit my shoulder.

I looked around and noticed that the kids were already inside.

"I tried but Bella didn't want to come by." I smirked.

"I did…I just…" Bella stuttered.

"It's ok dear. I understand. It's just so nice to finally meet you. I can't believe it." Esme looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok, mom. Seriously with the dramatics?" She pulled me into a hug, "It's just been so long Edward and she's perfect." She whispered in my ear.

"Don't jump the gun mom." I whispered back.

Esme led us inside and everyone was outside already. I introduced Bella to Jasper and even though he didn't say much, I could tell that he liked her. That was a given since Alice liked her but he was impressed by Bella's smarts so I knew she won a place in his heart.

"So, you're a lawyer?" Bella asked him as me, her and Jasper sat in the kitchen eating a spread that Esme made.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper drawled, "I love it but it can sometimes get boring."

"I like law. I wanted to study it in school but I chose public relations instead."

"So, let me get this straight…" I said, "…you studied literature and public relations but wanted to study law and acted on the side? What kind of superwoman are you?"

She blushed a little, "I tried it all. I didn't want to be held down to one thing." She shrugged.

"I think it's good to be well rounded and you've obviously got that covered." Jasper winked at her.

I had to take Bella away from him because he was a serious flirter just like my father. I didn't want him working his moves on her.

_Slimy southerner. _

She went to go sit with Esme and Alice who were laughing at something Will said and it looked like he was becoming the life of the party. I decided to go see my dad who was standing at the grill and make sure he was alright.

"Hey dad." I sad as I approached him.

"Hey son. How's it going?" He asked and took a long draw from his beer.

"Good." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

He looked at me apprehensively, "I'm guessing that things went well with Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I feigned stupidity.

I didn't know if he knew about the relationship that Bella and I were trying to have but I suspected that Alice or Emmett had told him something.

He laughed at me, "Don't look so scared. She's amazing a Edward and I'm happy that you're happy."

"Really?"

"Of course. You've been too hard on yourself for the past couple of years and you need someone. I finally see some light back in your eyes. Love is a good look on you." He clapped my shoulder.

I spit out the beer that I was trying to drink, "Dad, it's too soon for that, and I haven't even…" I was at a loss for words because he was right.

"You can't fool me Edward." He said as he flipped a burger.

"I just want to be sure."

"How long did it take you to fall in love with Irina?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I…I don't know."

I did know that it wasn't as fast as I was falling for Bella though and that made me feel guilty once again.

His eyebrows rose into his hair and he took another pull from his beer, "I see what Bella's done for you. Stop fighting it."

I looked over and saw Bella laughing with my mother and couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. It was nice to see the my family getting along with Bella because if I had it my way, she would be here for a very long time.

* * *

**HOLY FALLING FOR BELLA BATMAN**

**YES YES YES. SO WE'RE MOVING FORWARD. MORE TO COME. CAN BELLA STICK TO HER THREE DATE RULE? THOSE TWO ARE JUST A MESS. **

**LET ME JUST APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW. IT IS FINALS WEEK SO I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING EVERYDAY. I'LL GET A CHAPTER OUT WHENEVER I WRITE IT BUT JUST DONT EXPECT ON EVERYDAY. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Lies and premier Dates

Bella POV

**WHEW, IT HAS BEEN A WEEK AND ITS ONLY HALFWAY DONE. I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU GUYS A HUMP DAY TREAT**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Mom, when are you and Edward going out on another date?" Will asked from the backseat as I drove him to school.

_Here we go again. _

Ever since Monday when Edward and I went out on our date Will and Demetri have been going off at the mouth. I knew we should have never told them anything because they were just as immature as I hoped they wouldn't be.

Edward took his kids home on Tuesday even though they begged to stay over again. They didn't have school but Dani had a project to do so Edward thought it would be best if she had a place to concentrate. I didn't want to let him go but I knew I had to let him get back to his life. They came over again on Wednesday but only for a little while and Edward and I didn't get much alone time but we were ok with that.

Today, they had to get back to school and I had some interviews to set up for Edward. He had a photo shoot that I had to be at and thankfully, it was by himself so I didn't have to watch Tanya grope him. But before I did any of that, I had a meeting with Victoria at work. I was still technically employed to Volturi Relations even though I hadn't been in to the main building in two weeks. I was only supposed to be working with the Cullens so what was the need to come in?

I was so happy to be rid of that place and I hoped that I could basically ease my way out of working for Victoria and become completely employed by Carlisle but I would have to go through Alec and Jane before that happened. It was going to take a while for them to see that I could do the job but I was ready and I loved my job so it wasn't anything too hard.

"I don't know sweetheart and could you please stop saying things like that?" I stressed.

"But me and Demetri want to be brothers so that means that you and Edward have to get married."

"Well it takes time to get to that point with someone. We can't just jump into marriage." I snickered at his fallen face.

_Oh to have the innocence of a child; free from pain and the pressures of the outside world._

"What about you and dad? He said that you two knew you were going to get married."

"We're here." I said as I pulled into the school parking lot, thankful that I didn't have to respond to that comment. Jacob hadn't called since his last disastrous attempt and I was seriously considering that restraining order because Jacob would be the one to make the trip over here. He wasn't above threats and I was scared but I knew that I would be ok if I just let him talk to Will when he called and was sober.

"Where's Demetri?" He asked before I turned the car off and looked over of the window.

"School doesn't start for another couple of minutes. Let's just wait for them." I suggested.

Edward was dropping them off today and I was going to see him for the first time in what felt like forever but it only been since lunch yesterday.

_God, I'm a stalker. _

Good thing we talked over the phone though because I might have gone crazy if we hadn't.

Edward and I talked further about our relationship, which was good for me because it seemed that I needed a refresher course on dating. Besides our families, we weren't telling anyone about us because that would cause the vultures to circle. Since I wasn't in the public eye per se, it would be easy for us to claim to be friends. Hell, I worked for him so people had to believe what we told them if they weren't in the loop.

We hadn't specifically told his family how our relationship had developed but we didn't feel that we needed to. It was basically obvious to anyone who was paying attention. Also, between Alice and the kids, it was bound to come out sometimes. I was more apprehensive about telling my folks because I knew that was going to be a conversation I was dreading.

Charlie wouldn't know who the hell Edward was but he would have the normal "overly protective" dad thing to deal with but the fact that Edward was famous wouldn't be any skin off of Charlie's nose. He would want to question Edward about everything though and I bet he would have a full background check done within the first hour of meeting Edward.

Renee on the other hand, was in love with the Cullens and everything they ever did. She was already begging to come out here since she learned that I worked for them. She called me almost every other day to try and get some insider information out of me and was worse than the tabloids, which she read religiously. She had every magazine no matter what they said and I was always the one who had to tell her that half the stuff was lies but she would have sworn they were the Bible.

Once she figured out that Edward and I were actually dating, she would probably fall over and die. I wasn't going to tell her anything and that was a decision I knew she would be hurt by but it wasn't like we had the best relationship so she was used to me keeping information from her since I was in high school. I loved my mother but she drove me crazy sometimes. Good thing I had Phil to calm her down but even then, she could be a pistol. She was already calling me and asking me about the pictures she had seen but up until now, they haven't given much away. I didn't know if she had the ones from our date on Monday but I'm sure that when she got those, I would be getting yet another call.

Edward and I were going to follow the wonderful model of many other Hollywood couples who seemed to last. Al la Beyonce and Jay-Z, Edward and I were going to be pretty much tight lipped if anyone asked and even though we might appear to be a couple on the outside, if it wasn't about business, Edward or I wasn't talking about it. Of course we would be total hermits. We would go out on dates and have limited affection in public but until we deemed it appropriate, we wouldn't be coming out as a couple.

As we got more comfortable with each other, I was sure that we would probably slip up and people would make assumptions but I was ok with that. I knew there were going to be lies but as long as we and the people we loved knew the truth, it was going to be ok.

The kids were a separate issue on their own. Of course they knew that Edward and I were more than friends but I doubted whether they even knew what boyfriends and girlfriends were. They had caught us kissing once but we were more obvious than we thought because they were on with their kissey faces and snarky comments. It was like being in high school again but I couldn't help laughing whenever Edward would blush from something Demetri would say. It was the cutest thing.

I was worried that Dani might hate me for being with her father because I knew I would have if I was in her position. She seemed to actually like me and I was so thankful for that. I knew that if our children didn't approve, this wouldn't go anywhere but it seemed that they were ok with everything that was going on. Maybe this could actually be something long term.

_Stop getting overly happy Bella. It's only been two days. _

"Mom, they're here. Look, there's Demetri. Can I get out?" Will said and tried to undo his seatbelt.

"Alright."I chuckled at his over enthused attitude. I wished I had enough energy to be that happy.

I looked across the lot and saw Dani get out of the car first, followed by Demetri and then Edward who looked….

Well, I had to rub my legs together to get some morning love.

_Three dates Bella. That's what you promised yourself. _

Even though that's what I said, I knew I was going to cave if he even looked at me with a lustful stare. I was already contemplating just taking him in the back of the car but as long as I could stand it, I was going to do this right.

I got out of the car with Will who raced across the lot and nearly tackled Dani and Demetri in a hug. I handed Will his backpack and got my hugs from the kids before going over to Edward who was leaning against his car in that 'Grease Lightning' way with his dark jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and shades.

_Holy baby Jesus. _

Even behind his sunglasses, I could tell that he was eyeing me up and that was what I wanted. I specifically dressed in my curve hugging, nude colored sweater dress that stopped right above my knee so that he could see that I was trying to impress him. It might have been a little too warm to wear a sweater dress but who gives a damn? Alice put this in my closet and I looked good. I had on some black stockings and black heels that were actually too tall for me but I was doing the best I could to walk in a straight line. I would have to make sure to give Alice a limit on the inch height on these things.

"Well hello Danny Zucko." I laughed as I neared him.

"I knew you'd get the Grease reference." He crookedly smirked and I stumbled a little. The combination of my high heels and my personal Adonis was about to make me kill myself.

"You look good." I stood in front of him and appraised his look.

"I'm glad you approve." He pulled me into a hug and I looked around to see if there were any cameras around but there weren't so I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"You're going to have to let go soon or I might take this to the next level." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled back and leaned against the car next to him as we watched the kids go into the school.

"I don't even think that they said goodbye to us." I pouted.

"Once they get together, that's it. We're mince meat." Edward chuckled.

"Perfect." I crossed my arms, "We have another big day today." I said.

"I know. I can't wait." I could tell that he was rolling his eyes, "Lay it on me boss."

I pulled out my phone and went to the schedule, "I have a meeting in an hour downtown with my boss but you should already be at the shoot location. I'll meet you there after I'm done and then you have a couple phone interviews to do but that's it. It's not too bad."

"I hate photo shoots. Why can't they just get their shots and then let me go? It doesn't take all day to get magazine pictures." He complained.

"This is what you live for Mr. Movie Star." I smirked at him and he pulled his glasses down so that I could see the green of his eyes from over the brim.

"Don't test me Swan. I might have to demote you."

"Yeah right." I hit his stomach, "I'm too much of an asset to you."

"Damn straight." He moved closer and I knew he wanted to kiss me but there were parents around and I wouldn't doubt that there were some cameras on us at this very second.

"Edward, behave." I groaned under my breath.

"I'm trying." He huffed and then leaned back in his normal position.

I laughed at his expression, "Poor baby. You have the premier on Friday and then you start your new job next week." I said getting back to business.

"I thought I had more time off?"

"You did but they moved the schedule up because they need the lot before a bigger movie comes in."

"And no one told me?" He hung his head.

"I'm telling you." I lifted it back up, "Frankly, I don't know how you survived without me."

He smirked, "Me either but I'm glad you're here now."

"I see that we're going to have some problems with you." I said playfully, "I won't be able to get any work done if you're trying to kiss me all the time."

"Oh Swan, I can't wait to get you alone." He pulled me into a hug, "Go to your meeting and I'll see you at the shoot in a couple of hours." He laughed and pulled back.

"Bye Mr. Cullen." I said professionally because Jessica walked by with a mean scowl on my face that almost made me shudder but I was stronger than that.

_Bitch. _

I left the school and pulled out after Edward. I wanted to touch and kiss him so bad but I knew that if this was going to work, we would have to gain better self-control.

I weaved through the early morning traffic of LA and was already missing him. Good thing we worked together because I didn't know what I would do if we couldn't see each other. I was seriously a blood bath of road rage and murders who were trying to get to work. Downtown LA was the worse when it came to traffic because I didn't know if I would make my meeting on time but thankfully, I got there right on time.

I rode the elevator up to my floor and was surprised that I remembered the way since I hadn't been here in so long. Of course like I had a fucking radar on my ass, as soon as I stepped out of the elevators, James was there to intercept me.

"Bella Swan. Long time no see." He said as he caught me from falling over after I tripped on the rug.

"Oh…uh, yeah. I've been busy on site." I responded.

"Of course, I've seen the pictures." He gave me a wicked grin.

"It's just work." I smiled back.

"I know but Viki's gone mad. I think she wants to work for Cullen. She's been hounding us since you left." He rolled his eyes as we began walking.

"Really? I didn't know she worked with clients."

"She doesn't but I'm sure she would work for Cullen."

We passed Kate's desk and started talking. I got a fulfilled sense of satisfaction when I learned that James and Kate we dating since I had set that up but I doubted it would last because I could already see James' wondering eye. He was a freakin' perv.

I checked my phone and realized that I was supposed to be in my meeting now so I excused myself to go knock on Victoria's door. She said I could enter after the second knock and I could already tell that I was in trouble but the look in her eyes.

"Have a seat Swan." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk, "We haven't seen you in a while. It's glad to have you back."

"Well I've been having a great time working with the Culllens. I'm able to use my skills to the best of my ability." I tried to smooth over any bumps that I knew were coming.

"That's actually why I called. Have you read your employment contract lately?" She said snidely and then fumbled for something in her desk.

"Not since I signed it. Why, is there a problem?"

"She pulled out the contract and threw it me so that it landed right in front of me."

"Please read the highlighted portions." She commanded.

I picked up the contract with shaking hands and began to read, "Any employee of Volturi Relations will refrain from personal relationships within the company itself and with outside clients who might be associated with Volturi Relations." I finished the sentence and decided to feign stupidity.

_Time to bring out those acting skills Bella. _

"I don't understand." I put the contract down on the desk.

Victoria dropped a stack of ten magazines in front of me and spread them out. I saw titles like _People, InTouch, Us Weekly, _and _Star. _

I took a big gulp and tried not to stare at my pictures that were spread across the covers. I had a smile on in most of them and Edward was in most of them with me. We were at the ice cream store with the kids, at the football games, at dinner on Monday.

"I hope I don't have to fire you Swan because you're a good person to have around."

_Lie Bella. You have to lie. _

"It isn't what you think." I said without wavering, "His son and my son play on the same pee-wee football team so we spend a lot of time together outside of work. I didn't even know I was working for him until that day when you told me. I swear I didn't set anything up."

She nodded, "Well, this…" She picked out a magazine that had a couple pictures of from our date,  
"…doesn't look like anything to do with your kids."

"It was a business dinner. Mr. Cullen likes to talk work over dinner so I expect you will see a lot of those in the coming weeks." I replied smoothly.

"So, there is no relationship going on?"

"No." Was my automatic reaction.

She stared me down hard and I could tell that she was trying to see if I was lying. She nodded after a couple of seconds, "Sign this." She pushed a piece of paper forward.

"I…what is it?" I asked as I picked it up.

"I believe you but just in case you are lying, I want to make sure that we have documentation that you knew the rules."

The new contract said that Victoria did indeed review the limits of my contract with me and that I knew the restrictions about personal relationships with clients. If it were to come out that a relationship was there with Edward and me, I would be immediately terminated and could possibly face being sued for tarnishing the company name if things went badly. That would be in an extreme case but it still scared me.

"Can…can I take this home and review it?" I asked after I read it for the second time.

"Yes but I need it back before Friday."

I nodded and put it my purse.

I left the building downtown and headed down the highway to Malibu where the house was for Edward's photo shoot.

I had so much to think about and to be honest, it was a little too over my head. Basically, my mind came up with two solutions. Either I stay with Edward and we hide our relationship while risking my job or I break up with Edward so I won't have to lie.

_Fuck that. _

This town was based off lies. How the hell did Victoria think that she could try to run my life? On top of that, I think she added that clause about personal relationships in because I don't remember it being there when I first signed it or maybe I just skipped over it because I never thought I would be in this situation but either way, something didn't smell right.

By the time I pulled up to the giant, white mansion where the shoot was being held, I had already made up my mind. I was with Edward and that meant all of him. We were both risking our livelihoods by being together but it was worth it.

It might seem irresponsible to risk my career for a guy but this didn't feel like some casual dating thing even though I had only known Edward for about a month. I didn't know how serious this was but I felt…connected to him on more levels than I had with anyone else in my entire life. I didn't want to be presumptuous but I might even say that Edward was…the one if I believed in that anymore.

After I watched my parent's marriage dissolve and then my own, I was kind of a cynic on love although that didn't mean I was totally closed off to it. That was probably because I knew that real love existed because of my feelings for my son but as far as a soul mate, I doubted whether that was in the cards for me anymore. I thought I had that at one point but I was proved wrong. Edward and I were probably going to be serious and I could feel that but marriage? Kids? I didn't know about that. As much as I wanted that with him, I was still healing from Jacob and I still needed time to get over that so it would take a while for me to come to those terms.

I pulled up behind a huge truck in the driveway of the mansion in Malibu. There were a couple of other cars there and I saw Edward's on the far side.

I went inside and was immediately put into work mode when I saw all the cameras around and the people trying to get set up. I figured Edward was in hair and makeup so I decided to get to work myself.

I went to the other publicist I saw for the magazine and got a time schedule for the day. I noticed that Edward had multiple wardrobe changes and we would probably be here longer than expected. I called Alice and asked her to get the kids after school and then went to go find Edward. He was in a room upstairs getting his makeup done and I knocked before I entered. He was happily chatting with a female artist and stopped when he noticed me.

"Oh Meghan, I'd like for you to meet my new publicist Bella." He said and gestured to me.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied and sat in the chair next to his.

"You too hon. Edward, what are you doing with a publicist? As long as you've been in this business, I don't think I've ever seen you with an assistant." Meghan said.

"I need her." He shifted his eyes to mine in the reflection and I smiled.

"He sure does. He would be a wreck without me." I said.

"I know what you mean. I have to keep redoing his hair because he thinks it's appropriate to run his hand through it every five seconds. Bad Edward." She hit his hand with a comb.

I noticed that he was in an all white suit with a light blue button up shirt underneath that had its top few buttons open. He looked like a Miami pimp down to the white loafers and quaffed hair but he was probably the only man on earth who could pull that look off. His jacket and pants were form fitting and showed off his exceptional body. I had yet to see it in all its glory but I knew that what was under there would probably render me unconscious.

His green eyes were sparkling in the bright lights of the room and even his skin was shinning. How could this perfect sculpture want something like me? I was a plain Jane with nothing special but he seemed to find something he liked or he wouldn't keep me around. I just hoped that he wouldn't get bored with me.

"Well, you're done sexy man. I'm going to check on things out there. Bella, try to keep his hands out of his hair." Meghan pleaded.

"I'll do my best." I laughed as she left the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Come here." He opened his arms for me but I didn't move.

"I can't, I'll mess up your clothes." I shook my head.

He took my hand and lifted me out of my chair before positioning me in his lap.

"I don't care. I need to feel you." I whispered into my hair.

_Three dates Bella. _

I rested my head on his chest and you would have thought that this position would be awkward since we were two grown adults but it oddly wasn't. It felt like I belonged there.

"What's bothering you?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel it in your muscles. Tell me what's going on. Is it Jacob again?" He growled.

"No." I got out of his lap and got the contract out of my purse.

"What's this?" He asked as he unfolded it.

I didn't answer him but just sat in my seat, waiting for any reply.

It took him a couple of minutes and his face looked pensive.

"I don't want your job to be in jeopardy because of me. I knew something like this was going to come up." He said quietly and ran his hands through his hair.

_Meghan is going to kill me. _

I got out of my chair so that I could fix it but it wasn't like I knew what I was doing so I pretty much just ran my hands through it myself.

"We already planned for this right?" I said, trying to calm him down, "Lie."

"But what if she finds out? You could be fired."

"True but I'm not going to let her run my life. I want you so she'll just have to deal."

"I can't have your career threatened." He took my hands in his and ran his thumbs across my knuckles.

"Edward, listen to me. I know what I'm getting myself into. I made up some lies and since she doesn't really have any proof, she's just going to have to believe what I say. I'm going to sign the contract and then we'll continue on with our lives. We just have to be more careful."

"Are you sure? I think you need to think about this some more because what if…"

I cut him off with a soft yet strong kiss that would make him believe anything I said. I needed him to back me on this because I was firm in my decision, he needed to be as well or this would never work.

I pulled back, "I'm sure Edward. I need you." I was nearly pleading.

He nodded, "I need you too. I'll do whatever you want."

"Has anyone said anything to you?" I asked.

"Just my father. He has this rule about not having a relationship with anyone you work for but I think he's letting us slip by. He just told me to be careful."

"So basically, we're in the same boat."

"Yup, we're both screwed." He chuckled but still pulled me into a ravishing kiss.

The rest of the day went extremely well and it was very productive if I do have to say so myself. I watched from the side lines as Edward took thousands of pictures but his smile never wavered. He was a god among men and I couldn't even take my eyes off of him with each frame.

The photo shoot ended around five and we headed back into the city to get the kids from Esme's house. She of course wouldn't let me leave without staying for dinner and I was secretly happy because there was no way I could have raced home to make anything acceptable.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, me and the kids sat at the table while we discussed our days. Thankfully, the kids were entertaining themselves so that us grownups could talk.

"I got my idea for my new film today." Carlisle held up his hands as I took a bite of Esme's amazing pot roast.

"Sweetheart, I don't think now's the time to be taking on another film. You haven't even finished post production for the last one you did with Edward and Tanya." Esme chastised.

"I can't help the creative process love. It hit me when I was getting my coffee this morning and I practically wrote an outline for the script before I came home."

I snickered at how Carlisle and Esme acted. I hoped that I could have that one day. Edward had his hand rested on my thigh throughout dinner and kept moving it up higher but I would push it back down with a smirk each time.

_Three dates Bella. _

"Well, is it any good dad?" Edward asked as he took another helping of mashed potatoes.

"I don't know yet but I'll let you know when I do. I can see it now." Carlisle got that far off look in his eyes.

"Oh Lord, here we go." Esme groaned.

"I still have two months of post to do on the last film but after that, I'm moving ahead with this one. I can already feel it."

Edward leaned in to whisper to me, "He can usually do three films a year because he works so fast. I've never seen a man do faster post production work on a film faster than my father." He said proudly.

"He's amazing." I looked across the kitchen and into the family room where I saw the Oscars lined up on the mantle.

"What about you Bella? Are you ready for your first big premier?" Esme asked turning to me.

"I think so. As long as I keep my head and make sure Edward's where he needs to be, it should go off without a hitch."

"You'll do fine. I know your work and I can't wait to see you in action." Carlisle said, "Esme and I are going to be there as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we always go to watch whatever Edward's in. He doesn't like us to but oh well." He shrugged.

"I just don't think that you guys need to be there." Edward groaned, "It's not really that good of a movie if I'm being honest and I just did it to keep myself busy."

"I heard it was good." Esme said, "What do you think Bella?"

"Oh, I haven't seen it yet but the critics seemed to like it."

"See." Carlisle replied, "Edward's just too hard on himself. I've been editing some of the stuff from the film we just did and it's pretty good son."

"It should be. We worked for six months on it."

"Yeah well, I can't wait to see the final thing. It should be finished in February and then I can start my new masterpiece."

I had to laugh at Carlisle's eagerness.

Will and I spent two more hours at the Cullen's house before it was time for us to go home.

The rest of the week went by very quickly and I didn't even really have a time to breathe before it was Friday; premier day. I was basically a nervous wreck because this was big. I had to basically just pull him from interview to interview on the carpet and make sure that he didn't say anything stupid but I knew that would be easy since he was so graceful in front of cameras. The main thing was going to be getting him out of the line of autographs that his thousands of fans would want.

"Bella, pay attention. I need to know what dress you like." Rose said as she held up two of them in my bedroom.

"Does it really matter? No one's going to be looking at me." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you hear this Alice?" Rose shouted since Alice was in my closet, "She doesn't even care what she's wearing to the biggest red carpet event of the season."

"I know. It's shameful." Alice came out in some of my heels and checked herself out in the mirror, "I've tried but she insists on dressing herself. I actually had to force her into a dress the other day."

"I just like feeling comfortable."

"Well tonight is about fashion not comfort so chose." Rose held the dresses up in my face.

"The black one." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand along the soft fabric of my robe.

"Good choice. Strip." Rose commanded and threw the other dress on the bed.

"But I'm naked. You have to leave." I took the dress from her.

Alice and Rose just looked at me like I was crazy and kept going through my closet. I just figured that it would be easier to comply. I quickly got out of my robe and pulled on my bra then underwear.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Alice clapped her hands together.

Everyone was going to the premier except the kids who were staying with one of Carlisle and Esme's neighbors. I kind of felt bad that they had to take care of three kids for the night but they were a sweet couple who loved to babysit so it wasn't too bad. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Rose were all walking the carpet since they were well known and wanted to show their support. I was surprised that Rose was so famous since she hadn't been modeling in a couple of years but everyone seemed to know who she was and then of course people knew the Cullens so they were all expected to be there. Jasper and I were hanging out in the background.

"Ok, so the black dress it is." Alice said, "Rose, go find shoes."

"Please don't make them too high. I don't want to embarrass myself." I begged.

"There's no such thing as too high in LA." Rose laughed.

They were both dressed already and saved the best for last as they said. It was three and we had to be at Grauman's Chinese Theater at five so I didn't understand why it took two hours to get me ready but they wouldn't let me stall any longer.

I put on the black French Connection dress , which stopped a couple inches above my knee. This was a movie that was more fun than anything so we were allowed to get away with short dresses. I was a little more self-conscious than Alice and Rose but this black dress was the lesser of two evils.

It was made of a ruched fabric and had pleating at the center. It was very form fitting but not overly tight. It had a dramatic sweetheart neckline that dipped just low enough to show off some cleavage. The bottom of the skirt had small ruffles and the short sleeves were capped to show off my arms. I liked wearing dark fabrics because it showed off my skin. I had never really enjoyed having pale skin but I had to admit, it was flawless. I didn't ever have to use any product and barley wore make up but my skin always looked nice.

"Damn girl, you have some legs on you." Alice said as circled me, "These call for higher shoes." She rushed back into my closet.

I groaned.

"Let her have her fun. She doesn't have any sisters and I already know how to dress." Rose shrugged.

Sometimes, the things she said came off bitchy but I knew she didn't mean it so I never took anything to heart.

"I'll let her play Bella Barbie until my feet start bleeding but that's when I draw the line."

"I don't think so, beauty is pain." Alice said as she held up a pair of shoes, "Put them on and don't complain."

I slipped on the Stuart Weitzman "Naughty" pointy pumps that were a bold red color. I didn't even know I owned but I had a feeling that Alice had put them in my closet. They were made of crocodile embossed leather and had a pointy toe that just said that I was looking for trouble. They had a "don't mess with me" metal heel that was slim and stood a good four and a half inches.

"Killin' it." Rose smiled at me.

I had to admit that I looked hot although I didn't know how professional it was. Too bad I guess because this was a nice outfit. I hoped Edward liked it.

"Now time for the hair." Rose got excited because that was her specialty.

I sat in front of the mirror in my bathroom and she went to work. I had already washed it so all she had to do was blow dry it and style it. Like everything else wardrobe related, I just let her do whatever she wanted. She left it in a messy side bun and pinned it so that it would stay in place. She lightly dusted my face with makeup and then I was finally done.

"You look incredible." Alice said, "I'm so glad you have us." She hugged me.

"I'm so lucky." I responded sarcastically.

Will was already at Carlisle and Esme's but we were all meeting there before driving over the theater. I was going with Jasper in his car but everyone else was taking limousines. Edward wanted me to ride with him but that wouldn't have done anything to convince people that we weren't together.

I sat in my car while I followed Rose and Alice out of the driveway. I was getting more nervous by the second and I didn't know why. This was Edward's night so why was I freaking out?

_Oh well. _

No time to worry about that now. Time to go to my first big premier.

* * *

**HOLY LYING FOR EDWARD BATMAN**

**ALLS I CAN SAY IS...LIES NEVER DID ANYONE ANY GOOD.**

**I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN POSTING REGULARLY BUT ITS STILL FINALS TIME. IM TRUCKING ALONG**

**BARE WITH ME FOR A COUPLE MORE DAYS AND THEN WE CAN GET BACK TO OU NORMAL SCHEDULE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Hollywood Landmarks and Screw Ups

Edward POV

**HOLY HELL BATMAN. IM SO SORRY, I SCREWED UP. AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, LAST CHAPTER'S TITLE HAD LITTLE TO DO WITH THE CONTENT OF THE CHAPTER AND NO ONE POINTED IT OUT TO ME UNTIL THIS MORNING. THAT WAS ONE OF MY EARLIER DRAFTS. THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER AND IT IS SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT NOT BY MUCH. I DID ADD A LITTLE LEMONEY GOODNESS FOR MY MESS UP. IM SO STUPID, STUPID, STUPID **

**OH WELL. ENJOY THE REAL CHAPTER...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I really did hate premiers.

They were always about money and never about the craft itself. Why was it that there were no more actors who really cared about acting? Well there were but they were so few in between, they barely existed.

What happened to the Marlon Brandos of the world? Anthony Hopkins? Sidney Portiers? Clark Gables?

There were several amazing actors these days and I hoped that people considered me one of them but many of the studios nowadays put money over the actual skill that an actor possessed. It was getting ridiculous. Even the Oscar contenders these days seemed to be more about how many people could see them and what kind of funding the studios could get from them. It was shameful. I longed for the days when my grandfather was an actor and you wouldn't get anywhere unless you had real skill.

Now it was all about the looks and the body of an actor. It was disgusting. That's probably why my grandparents left. They now lived in Italy and I saw them maybe once a year but they were having an amazing time in their golden years just being away from the public eye and not working. They had this huge villa in the Tuscan hills and lived their retirement to the fullest. Every time I called, they were jet skiing or snorkeling. They had paid their dues and people respected them. They only came to the US when they really needed to or if it was something for family. They worked when and only when they wanted to and didn't feel obligated to give anything back to Hollywood.

That's what I wanted when I got older. I wanted a full career and then back away when the time was right. I don't when that time would be but I figured it wouldn't be for another couple of decades.

I sat in the limo on my way to Grauman's Chinese Theater and was dreading getting out of the car. I could handle the fans and the cameras because that was my job but when the studio execs came over to kiss my ass, I would get extremely agitated.

I realized that nothing could be done in this town without money but the amount that was pumped through the entertainment industry was sickening. I guess I shouldn't be complaining because I get a large chunk of that money each time I did any kind of appearance of film but still. They were shutting down fucking Hollywood Boulevard for Christ's sake.

All I wanted to do was spend time with Bella. I hadn't seen her for long today because Alice and Rose whisked her away to get ready for tonight but none of that mattered to me. I would give all of this up to just be with her for an hour, uninterrupted and without commotion. I realized that just because we worked together didn't mean that we would be spending a lot of time together.

It was torture. I could see her and be so close to her but not touch her? What kind of shit is that? After the photo shoot on Wednesday, we had dinner at my parents with the kids and that was a low profile night that I was happy about but I only got to see her for a couple hours yesterday and it was only to prepare me for my interviews tonight. We were with Jane and Alec so we couldn't be as intimate as I wanted. I don't think I've even kissed her since Wednesday. Like I said before, pure torture. I saw her for five minutes today when she dropped Will off at my parents' house but that wasn't enough time. We got quick pecks in when we could but I wanted, no I needed, more.

I planned on taking her out tonight for a date but she didn't know that. I already had everything set up for after the premier because I wasn't planning on staying for the movie. I never watched my movies when they first came out because I hated all the upheaval over them.

I was never anxious or nervous to be on the red carpet but I would rather have Bella on my arm. I used to never really care about who I walked the carpet with. Now that I had Bella, I wanted to show her off and make sure that everyone knew she was mine. That might seem very primal of me but I couldn't help it.

Who wouldn't want to show off their fucking girlfriend to the world? Of course we had set perimeters for our relationship and I was happy to comply with them although it added another level of complexity to us but it's what we had to do. She had just faxed over her contract to Victoria so I knew that if we were caught now, it would be over for her career. She was willing to give that up for me. I would never understand her but I was thankful that I had her.

The buzzing of my phone in my pocket brought me out of my thoughts.

I smiled when I saw her name on the screen.

"Hello gorgeous." I answered smoothly.

"_Hey sexy." _She replied without missing a beat, "_I hope you're ready for tonight."_

"Of course, where are you? I waited at the house as long as I could but we had to leave so that I wasn't late."

"_I know. I wanted to see you before we got__ too busy but Alice and Rose wouldn't let me go."_

"It's ok. I bet you look spectacular."

"_I do look hot if I do say so myself." _She giggled, "_When are you getting here?"_

"Wait, you're already at the theater?" I asked and looked out of the window since we were approaching.

"_Yeah, I got here before the traffic. I was going to stop at the house but Jasper was already here so I just decided to come here instead."_

"Were are you? We're almost there."

"_I'm right at the beginning of the carpet. I don't think I'__ve ever seen so many people."_

Even though they weren't screaming yet, I could hear them and my body was already tingling with excitement and a hint of fear.

"I can't wait to see you and I have something planned for after the red carpet."

"_For who?" _She asked skeptically.

"For you. Who else?"

"_But we have to watch the movie."_

"I never watch my movies at premiers and besides, we need some alone time Vita." I slipped that in there just so she knew that she was special and I hadn't been trying to avoid her all week.

She noticed, "_You called me Vita again."_ I could tell that she was smiling over the phone.

"Do you not like it?"

"_No, I love it."_ She said quietly, "_Oh, I see your car. I'll be right there when you get out. Be prepared for hell. Good luck."_

"I'll see you in a second."

I could hear the screaming through the car as we approached the theater and my head was already pounding. I looked out of the tinted windows and through the mass of cameras and people, all I saw was Bella.

_Holy fuck shit on a __string._

She looked so hot in her short black dress and red heels that almost made her look like a fucking supermodel. Hell, she looked better than a supermodel. She had this glow about her that made her seem like an angel and I didn't know if I could wait until I finished the carpet to be with her. I might slip up tonight and just kiss her now.

"We're here Mr. Cullen." The driver said from up front.

"Thank you." I replied and made sure I looked ok before stepping out into the craziness that was Hollywood.

There were screams that could kill an elephant, shutters from the cameras that could blind the sun and I swear that I could feel the ground shake. I saw my family already doing interviews and posing for pictures on the carpet along with some other actors who came out to support the film but everyone was waiting for me.

I put on my smile and waved as I got out of the car and headed to Bella who had a massive grin on her face.

"You look incredible." I said so that she could hear me. I desperately wanted to touch her but now wasn't the time.

"You do too." She said eyed my suit clad body, "Do you want to do the fans or press first."

"Fans, they're always nicer." I laughed.

She led me across the street to where the fans were camped out and she gave me a Sharpie that would be my sword for the next twenty minutes. At this point in my life, I was used to all the grabbing and signing pictures along with everything else that came along with this job but it still shocked me that people actually cared about me.

I signed DVD covers and magazine articles along with pictures and even a woman's bra. There was security next to me just in case someone got a little too touchy feely but I had never truly been in a situation where I feared for my life so I didn't really worry too much. Bella was by my side the whole time making sure that I kept my schedule and pulled me away from the fans after my ten minutes were up. I would have loved to stay with them the whole time but I had work to do.

"I'll be right behind you to pull you away when the interviews get too long and nothing about your personal life." She pointed her pen at me.

"You worried I might slip up?" I smirked.

"Shut up and get to work." She pushed me in front of the cameras and I pimped myself out to the world.

I stood at the marked places on the carpet so that every camera man in the city could get a picture.

_Edward, over here._

_Edward, to your left._

_To you right._

_Edward!_

_Edward!_

_Edward!_

That was all I heard and the flashes were blinding but I was used to it. I guess I enjoyed this life more than I let on because it did feel good to pose in front of a poster that had my face on it. It was just strange sometimes but I liked what I did so I couldn't complain.

A couple of my costars came over and we took pictures together since it was pretty much required. Tanya hung onto my like glue but Bella was there to pull her off claiming that I needed some solo shots. Tanya didn't like that very much and I heard her throw a few inappropriate words In Bella's direction but Bella kept her cool. She told me that she would slip her some cyanide or something later.

_Praise God for Bella._

As soon as my photos were done ,it was time to brave the interview line. I started at the end and worked my way down. By this point in my career, I had a set list of things to say especially when it came to my movies. I wasn't nervous or anxious but it did calm me to have Bella standing to my right the whole time.

"So Edward, what was the toughest scene to shoot during filming?" A reporter asked.

"It would probably have to be a stunt I had to do underwater. I had to hold my breath from a couple of minutes at a time and that was kind of difficult to act through." I chuckled and figured that was an acceptable answer but to be honest, I didn't really know what I was doing. Bella's scent was clouding my mind and I had never been at a loss for words but this was something I had never experienced.

Her smell was intoxicating and I didn't know if it was her natural smell or if she was wearing a new perfume but it was driving me insane. My dick twitched every time I took a breath.

"Who are you wearing?" Another reporter asked.

"Calvin Klein of course." I nodded my head. Mr. Klein and I got along very well when it came to dressing me.

"And who are you hear with tonight?" The reporter asked, "Any girlfriend in the picture?"

Before I could answer, Bella stepped in, "That's enough for now. Thank you." She pulled me to the next reporter in line and I gave her a secret wink to which she smiled.

The interviews were finally done half an hour later and I was happy to get out of there. I had to be seen going into the theater but I wasn't planning on staying.

"So, how did I do boss?" I asked Bella as we went into the foyer of the theater.

Grauman's was my favorite Hollywood landmark because it was the first memory I had of my grandfather. He took me here when I was young and we used to walk the halls of the museum. The stories he would tell could make you forget where you were and transport you back to 1930s LA, which was filled with old world glamor.

"You did great. Some of those interviewers were pushy though. I might have to make a few calls on Monday morning." She pulled out her phone to check for messages.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we came to the door. I could see that the theater was packed and I had no desire to go inside. I didn't have to introduce the movie so there wasn't really any need for me to be here.

"We have to go see the movie." She made a move to go inside but I took her hand and didn't let go.

"I don't like watching movies at the premier. Let's go on a date. It will be our second one." I moved closer to her.

"But I want to see the movie. I heard it was really good."

"Please? I hate being here." I pleaded.

She thought for a moment, "Ok, fine but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"I promise to take the heat."

"This better be one hell of a date." She growled.

I took the lead and practically ran her out to the limo that was out back waiting for us. The driver was already in the back waiting so Bella and I jumped in with Bella right behind me.

"I can't believe we just snuck out. I feel like I'm in high school whenever I'm with you." She laughed.

"I like it. Am I going to have to sneak into your room at night?" I pulled her into my lap so that each of her legs were on either side of mine.

"Three dates Edward." She began kissing up my jaw and my hands went under her short skirt that had ridden up her thighs.

"I don't understand why we can't just go all the way since you need some release. I know you do." I said as my eyes rolled back into my head from her wet kisses.

"Because, I have found that if you start off small and then gradually work your way up, the experience is far more...pleasurable." She smirked at me.

"Whatever you want Vita." I moved my hands higher and higher on her thighs. She didn't stop me so I wasn't stopping.

"I love it when you call me that." She said and ran her fingers through my hair that Alice had tried to style only hours before.

_Too bad._

I was so glad that the partition was up so that driver couldn't see us but I knew he wouldn't say anything. I could trust him. He was apart of the team.

"I planned on taking you out but we're not going to get very far if you keep this up." I panted.

"I know, I know. I don't know what's gotten into me." She slowed her kisses and I hadn't even realized that my hands had traveled so far up her thighs, I was at her hips, fingering the lining of her underwear.

"I think we just reached third base." I chuckled, "How high school is that?"

"Silly Edward..." She moved my hand that was still under her skirt to her lace clad pussy and my eyes flashed white, "...this is third base." She kissed my jaw again and I took a leap. I ran my finger over her slit without moving her underwear. I might not have made it if I felt skin.

She rolled onto my finger and we both groaned in pleasure, "Shit Bella, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I need you to make me cum."

_Holy Jesus!_

I applied pressure to her entrance, which I could tell was soaking because her panties were already drowning in a flood of her wetness. She continued to kiss my jaw, my lips, my nose, my chin, as I rubbed frantically up her slit and lightly pinched her clit through her underwear.

"Oh...fuck." She panted and rolled onto me again.

"Shhhhh Vita. You have to be quiet." I whispered in her ear as she began to violently shake above me.

Her legs spread wider over my lap and she leaned back so that I could get a full view of my magic. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and my name was falling from her lips, which only spurred me on more. With one final stroke of my fingers, she was completely done.

She shuddered and rode out her glorious orgasm, making her look like an angel. After she brought herself back down, she leaned against my shoulder in the same position as before and I kissed the side of her neck.

"I just came from Edward Cullen dry finger fucking me. Angela would die." She giggled.

"Angela?" I asked.

"A friend from back home. We used to have a crush on you in high school." She lifted her head and we kissed tenderly for a few seconds.

She took my hands from under her skirt and held them in between us.

"I'm sorry for being so...horny? Is that the appropriate word?" She laughed.

I ran my hand up her neck to secure it while I brought her face to mine for a kiss, "It's fine. I don't think I've ever jacked off so much than I have in this past month. You're not the only one."

"That makes me feel a little better." She climbed off of my lap and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You did good tonight." I kissed the top of her head.

"You too. Do you think we'll get in trouble for leaving early?"

"Probably but what are they going to do?" I chuckled.

"I've always liked the bad boys." She shook her head.

The partition began to slowly descend and the driver had a smirk on his face that could have beat Emmett's, "We're here sir."

"Thank you Ralph and let's keep this incident under our hats." I said as I opened the door.

"Of course sir." He tipped his head.

"Where are we?" Bella asked as I took her hand and led her out of the car. She fixed her dress as she got out, "And where is the car going?" She asked when the limo pulled off.

"I have the Aston Martin in the parking lot. Just be patient." I chuckled. We were in Griffith Park and on top of the hill that overlooked LA. She would have noticed that if she would stop worrying. I planned on stunning her.

"Edward, why is it so dark? I don't think we're supposed to be here." She said worriedly.

"Have you always been this difficult?"

"Yes, I don't like surprises and I certainly don't like things that pop out of the dark."

"Just relax. You said that you haven't been to any LA sites so I'm here to be your own personal tour guide."

I saw her eyes sparkle with excitement even in the dark, "Where are we?"

"This is called Griffith Park." I held my hands out once we reached the south side that overlooked the city. The lights were shinning like small droplets of water and from where we were, the whole valley was illuminated.

"Wow."

"This is LA. My home." I wrapped my arms around her from behind as we looked at the city. The sun had already set so the lights twinkled even more than normal.

"You know, I never thought I would have fun out here. I just had to get out of Chicago," We swayed from side to side while I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I lightly kissed her neck.

"Of course." She turned in my arms and pushed some hair out of my face, "You've made it...fun to say the least. It might not be home yet but...it's getting there."

"I can't believe I found you." I said truthfully, "I never thought I would feel like this again."

"How do you feel?"

"I...I..."

_I love you. Say it._

It didn't really matter because my phone rang, interrupting our moment.

"Hold on." I reached in my pocket to see who it was and noticed that the caller id said it was the neighbors who were watching the kids.

"Hello?" I answered. Bella turned back around so that she could look at the city below us and I kept one arm wrapped around her.

"_Dad. Where are you? We want to go home." _Demetri said.

"Bud, I'm working. What is it?"

"_It's boring here. Will and I want to go back to the house. Can we?"_

"No, you have to stay at Mr. and Mrs. Tali's. You can't leave the house. What's your sister doing?"

"_Reading. All Mr. Tali does is sit and watch war shows. He won't let us turn the channel."_

I chuckled, "Well it is his house. Why don't you two play cards or something?"

"_We did. We're bored again. Come home so that we can have a sleepover._"

"Your grandparents should be there in a couple hours. Stay put until then ok bud?"

"_Ok, bye dad."_

"Bye."

We hung up and then I returned my attention back to Bella who was humming a tune that I didn't know.

"Are you ready for our date?" I whispered into her hair.

"There's more than this? I thought we were through." She laughed.

"Edward Cullen never does anything halfway." I took her hand and led her on the concrete path through the dimly lit park.

I didn't know If she remembered what we were talking about before my phone call but I didn't know if I wanted to revisit that conversation just yet.

I knew I loved Bella. There wasn't any doubt in my mind but were we going to fast? How can you love someone after only one month? It didn't make any sense but that was what my body was telling me. I loved Bella and I loved her with everything I had. It was the weirdest sensation I had ever felt. She was quickly becoming the best part of my life besides my kids and even Will was starting to hold a place in my heart. Hell, I even loved her dog but I couldn't tell her that yet. Like she said before, she was still healing and needed time. I was willing to wait.

'Where are you taking me?" She asked as we rounded the corner.

"Griffith Observatory." I decided to tell her since she didn't like secrets.

Her eyes went wide, "_The_Griffith Observatory? Like..._the_ Griffith Observatory?"

"Yes." I laughed at how shocked she looked.

"But...its got to be closed by now. It's..."She checked her watched, "...after eight."

"Do you really think that I'm above name dropping?"

We rounded the last corner and the massive structure stood in our path. The Observatory was one of the largest structures in LA and had gone under renovations for the past year so it was nice and new. The whole facade was made of white limestone and the three copper domes set on top of the roof. The whole thing sat on a couple hundred acres on the parks' far south side.

"Are we going inside?" She asked happily, "I've always wanted to see this place since it was in _Rebel without a Cause."_

"I'm surprised you've seen it." I said as we made our way up the front steps towards the giant doors.

"James Dean was my first crush. Do you know how upset I was to find out that he was dead? That was a rough year." Her face fell and I laughed again.

_This woman was incredible._

Before we got to the front doors, they opened and the director came out with a smile, "Edward, it's nice to see you again." He pulled me into a manly hug and I gave him one as well without letting of Bella's hand.

"You too Daniel." I pulled back, "This is Bella."

He shook her hand, "It's nice to meet the girl who could finally tame Edward." He snickered, "We went to Yale together. We should get together so I can tell you some stories."

"You promised that those were in the vault." I said.

"I'm sure this lovely lady would want to hear some wild stories."

"I can pay you for them." Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

Daniel led us inside and began explaining the history of the Observatory. I had already been on the tour several times before but Bella seemed enthralled so I stood behind and let them talk about the stars. It was so easy to smile when I was around her and every second was like breathing for the first time.

"Ok, now my part of the night is over." Daniel smirked at me, "I'll let you two have your time together."

He shook my hand and then kissed Bella's before leaving us alone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and took her hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Always." She said.

I led her up the stairs and onto the gigantic roof that held all the astronomy telescopes. There was a soft breeze up here and we had an even better view of what the city looked like from this point. The Hollywood sign was to our right and I could point out about ten other LA landmarks on request.

"Here's dinner." I led her to the middle of the roof where a small table was set up with candles and food.

"You did all of this?" She asked as we walked forward.

"Of course." I pulled out her chair for her.

I went around to my side of the table and our dinner began.

To be honest, I didn't know how much time had past with her and that was how it always was. She took up my mind and my heart. I don't even think she knew what she was doing to me. We talked about God only knows what but I was looking at her the whole time anyway. Mi Vita, she really was in every way possible.

"So, I know it's like a month from now but I was wondering what you and Will were doing for Thanksgiving." I asked as we started on our cheesecake.

"I think we're going to go back home for a couple days." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Chicago?" My heart fell.

"That's not my home anymore. No, we need to go see my dad in Forks. I haven't seen him in...about two years now and I know Will misses him." She took a bite of her cake.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time with us. Esme likes to have the family together and I know she would love it if you and Will could come."

"I would love to. I can move the trip back."

"No, no. We can have dinner early but I was just wondering if you would like that." I shrugged.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I...I fee like I'm rushing things with you and I want to make sure that you're ok. I know you have this three date rule and..."

She interrupted me, "Edward, this is perfect. Don't doubt what we have because if you do then everyone else will too. I'm fine and I have that three date thing for myself. I need to be ready but that has nothing to do with you." She took my hand, "I really like you Edward and I want you to know that."

"I love you Bella." I said it so fast I didn't even realize it and I wouldn't take it back for anything no matter what her reply was.

She looked shock for a second and her breathing became heavy.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." I explained.

"Can...can you take me home please." She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Of course." I stood to help her with her chair but she was already up before I could.

I tried to take her hand and lead her out of the Observatory but she held onto her purse tightly and wouldn't let go.

_Stupid, stupid Edward. What is wrong with you?_

* * *

**HOLY PROCLAMATIONS BATMAN **

**IT WAS KIND OF DIFFERENT RIGHT? ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED MY LITTLE HALF LEMON  
**

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, WE HAVE SOME ISSUES IN BELLA/EDWARD LAND. **

**LET ME SAY THIS, SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE WANTING ME TO THROW LOTS OF DRAMA IN HERE. UNLIKE THVC, THIS IS A _HUMAN _STORY. DO YOU HAVE DRAMA IN YOU EVERYDAY LIFE? I SURE DON'T. THAT BEING SAID, I DO REALIZE THAT THIS IS _FICTION _SO THERE WILL BE LOTS. I JUST HAVE TO GET ALL THE FLUFF OUT OF THE WAY FIRST. IN THE STORY, JUST WAIT UNTIL THANKSGIVING AND WE CAN REALLY GET SOME DRAMA IN THERE. **

**SO ANYWAYS...COME BACK ON MONDAY FOR MORE LOVING**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...AGAIN:) **


	16. Chapter 16

Allergy Induced Sleepovers and Combustion

Bella POV

**IM BACK KIDDIES. WHAT A LONG WEEKEND. SOMEONE (AKA ME) HAD A LITTLE TO MUCH FRUIT PUNCH IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. BUT IN ANY CASE, LET'S GET THIS WEEK STARTED. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"I love you Bella." He said it so fast and I thought that he was joking. I was about to laugh until my brain connected to my spinal chord.

_He loved me. _

_He loved me? _

Wasn't it too early for that? I didn't know how long I stayed silent, but a million thoughts rushed through my mind at the same time.

I only said 'I love you' to three men in my entire life. My father was a given but we never really showed affection to each other even though I did love him. My son was another given because he was...my son. How was I not supposed to love him? And then there was Jacob. I said it at our wedding and the first time we had sex, and a couple times in those first few years but besides that, I didn't think that I could remember a time that I uttered an 'I love you' towards him.

How could I when he was screaming and throwing plates at my head? I was fucking scared for the whole time I was in my marriage and Jacob still scares me. It seemed that after Jacob knew that I loved him, he could really let loose. He didn't have to worry about me leaving him because he owned me. Would that happen again? I knew that I had to stop comparing Edward to Jacob but I couldn't help it.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." He explained to me in a sweet voice and he dropped his head.

_Say something Bella_. _You can't let him get away. _

Did I love him?

Even though I couldn't say it, I knew it was true. Edward was everything I wanted in a man and he was above all, good to my son but I had only known him for a month. How can you love someone after a month?

"Can...can you take me home please." I said with as much strength as I could but my voice just wasn't working.

"Of course." He stood to help me with her chair but I was already up and ready to go.

We had been having such a good night. Why did he have to ruin it? Did he ruin it? No, I ruined it. This was our date and he was the most special person I could have ever dreamed of. He had done everything right on paper. He had been nice, he had taken me on nice dates, acknowledged when I looked nice, been amazing with my son and uttered those three words that all girls wanted to hear. The only thing was that I had heard it all before.

This was the point in my last serious relationship when things flipped and I couldn't go through that again.

Edward tried to take my hand and I could tell that he wanted some form of contact between us but I couldn't right now. I had to think about things first and I hated to over analyze but I couldn't help it. I needed to talk to Alice or Rose or...anyone besides Edward right now.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward put his hand on the small of my back as he led me downstairs and I didn't pull back. Partly because it felt good to have him touching me but also because I needed help in these heaven high heels that Alice forced me into.

"I'm fine." I said softly, "I just need to get home. I have a bad migraine."

He let out a deep sigh. He knew I was lying but it was the best thing I could come up with. I had just shot him down. If only he could read my mind he would know that I did love him, I really did but I couldn't say it.

"I'll take you home then." He replied and I could hear the remorse dripping from his voice.

He took me out into the warm LA night and into the back parking lot of the Griffith Observatory. He had planned all of this for me and I doubt if he wanted to let his little sentiment slip out but it would have been extremely romantic if I hadn't ruined it.

_Stupid, stupid Bella. _

He opened the passenger's side door of his Aston and I ducked inside. He walked slowly over to the other side and got in himself. He rubbed his face in frustration and then started the car.

"Look Edward, I..." I began.

"It's ok Bella. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know I screwed up." He shook his head as he drove down the hill and into the city.

"Edward, you did nothing wrong. I just need time."

"I know. You've been saying that since the beginning and I screwed up. It's ok."

I could tell that we weren't going to have any kind of conversation with him like this. He was angry with himself and he didn't need to me but nothing I could say would make him think otherwise so I just sunk deeper into my chair as he headed to my house. Will was staying over with Esme and Carlilse so I didn't have to worry about him and I that would give me a chance to think. I needed to think.

The rest of the week was so crazy that I didn't even know what was happening. Before I looked up, it was October. Luckily, I didn't have to see Edward that much because it was just awkward when I did. He started work on his new film and that was keeping him busy so he didn't make it to football practice. I hadn't told anyone what happened at our date but I figured that Alice knew something was up.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked as I sat with her in the bleachers on Thursday waiting for practice to finish.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said as nicely as I could.

"I think she's lying Aunt Alice." Dani giggled from next to her.

"I think so too sweetheart." Alice ran her fingers through Dani's hair.

"I'm not lying. I've just had a tough week." I groaned.

"We've noticed. You haven't smiled all week." Dani looked up at me with a sad face.

"You're counting my smiles now?" I laughed.

"I like it when you smile. You look extra pretty."

It warmed my heart to hear her say that to me and I couldn't keep the smile of of of my face.

"See, there it is." She pointed, "You haven't done that all week."

She noticed.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go find your friends. I have to talk to your aunt." I said.

"Ok, I hope you feel better." She gave me a hug before running off towards the big tree where some other girls were located.

"What the hell is going on with you and Edward. He has barely even talked to me this week." Alice slid closer to me.

"He told me that he loved me." I said without looking at her. I continued to watch Demetri and Will on the field.

Alice squealed, "Oh my gosh Bella. That's amazing." She hugged me but I didn't return her affection, "What's wrong?"

"He can't love me. Not yet." I shook my head.

"Do you know how amazing this is? He hasn't even thought about anybody since Irina died and now he has you." She said, "He does have you right?" She asked apprehensively.

"I love him too." I whispered.

"I don't understand what the issue is." She pushed some hair out of my face.

"We can't love each other. It's not realistic for two people to love each other so soon. I can't..."

"Bella, let me stop you right there. First of all, I know you're a smart girl but sometimes, you just think way too much. I know that this is going to sound like shit coming from me but I think you've found him."

"Found who?" I looked at her.

"Found the one and Edward has too. You two are soul mates. When you know, you just know. Stop thinking about it because you'll destroy yourself if you do."

"But how can any of this be rational?"

She shrugged, "My father always tells this story about how when he met my mother, it took three minutes for him to decide that he was going to marry her. They were engaged the next month."

My eyes went wide, "Didn't people talk about them and question it?"

"Of course. They were crazy teenagers in love but they proved everyone wrong. It's been twenty-five years and they still act like teenagers around each other." She giggled.

"How long before you knew you loved Jasper?"

"Two days and Emmett knew that he loved Rosalie the first time he talked to her over the phone. We're all different but you can't deny what your heart wants Bella."

"But...but Jacob..."

She interrupted me, "What the hell did he do to you back then?" She asked furiously, "He must have beat the hell out of you because every time you even think about him, you shake. You're doing it right now."

She pointed at my hand and sure enough, I was trembling, "I can't stop comparing the two."

"Well you're going to have to. He. Isn't. Edward." Alice rested her hand on my knee, "Edward would never hurt you or Will. You know that right?"

"I know that but I'm scared Alice. When I told Jacob that I was leaving him, he said that I would never find anyone else who could love me because I was too damaged. He always put me down and never made me feel pretty. How can I just get over all of that. How can I forget all those years of...."

"Abuse?" She asked and I nodded.

"He was so cruel to me but I still loved him. I let my heart take over and didn't use my head. I got too far in and couldn't get out for years." I wiped my face when I realized that a tear was rolling off of my cheek.

"Edward isn't perfect. He has a temper and he's overly possessive. He screams and yells but I promise you that he isn't anything like Jacob. Edward would never lay a hand on you and he will never stop loving you." Alice said genuinely, "I don't know what Jacob did to make you so terrified but I know my brother and I've never seen him so happy as he has been with you. You have to stop comparing the two."

"He might realize that I'm not worth it. Just like Jacob did." I replied softly, "I love him. I really do but my heart gets me into trouble."

"Not with Edward. He will always love you because with all his flaws, my brother knows how to love."

I nodded and tried to watch the game again but I couldn't focus on anything but the conversation I just had with Alice.

She was right. I had to stop comparing Jacob with Edward, I just didn't know how. I had only tried to have a relationship with a couple of guys ever since Jacob but I never got past the first stage with them. One guy was so nice but yelled at a waiter who got his order wrong and my mind went right back to Jacob. With therapy, I got myself back together but I guess I still hadn't gotten over him completely. Jacob still had power over me. I had to break him and Edward was the key.

I knew I loved Edward. As Alice put it, he was my soul mate and on some level, I knew she was right. Even through this week, not being able to talk to Edward or see his green eyes was actually causing me physical pain. He had altered me in such a short amount of time and even though it didn't make sense rationally, my heart knew what it wanted. I had to have him in every way possible because I might die if I didn't.

"Mom, mom. Can I go home with Demetri?" Will asked as he threw his helmet at me and they both came running over.

"Uh...not tonight sweetheart." I replied as we walked to the parking lot.

"Why?" Will pleaded.

"Edward won't be home until the morning and I don't think you'd want to spend the night at our house." Alice said.

"I would so. I like you Ms. Alice." Will gave her a hug.

"Don't fall for it. He's just trying to butter you up." I rolled my eyes.

"I like you too Will." Alice hugged him back, "But you still can't spend the night. Besides, it's a school night."

After we finally pulled the boys away from each other, I headed home to cook some dinner. Will and I spent the time together and I saw how much he missed being with Edward because he asked about him every five minutes. Edward hadn't been around since he was busy plus the fact that we weren't really talking right now. Will also asked about his father, which was a first since we had been out here but when I suggested that he call Jacob, he didn't want to. The night went the same as usual and I got Will bathed. He was in bed by nine and went to bed early for the first time all week.

I desperately wanted to call Edward, to hear his voice would have been enough for me but would he even want to talk to me now that I had shot him down?

"Please don't have him hate me. I need him too much to let him go." I said into my pillow.

I woke up the next morning and rushed to get Will ready since we were running late. We made it to school just in the nick of time. I hoped that Edward would be there dropping off Demetri and Dani but it was Alice again. I knew he was working so I didn't feel too bad.

I didn't have much to do today besides set up a charity event that Edward had to go to in a couple of weeks in Las Vegas. I had to make sure that all his reservations were taken care of and he wouldn't have any problems when he got there. It was a national charity that dealt with leukemia survivors and Alice told me that he liked working with them because their aunt had died years ago of the disease. He was one of the foundations biggest supporters and always went to their charity events.

Before I knew it, it was time to pick up Will from school. He and Demetri bounced out of school and I could already tell that they wanted to spend the night but that wouldn't be happening. Alice and Esme were going to some spa in New Mexico so that ruled out both of their houses, Edward was tired from filming, and I was just tired period. I gave them my reasoning and they seemed to understand but didn't stop pouting for a full ten minutes. Will didn't even brighten up when I offered him McDonalds for dinner.

We made it home and since it was Friday, I let him watch a movie.

"Will you watch it with me mom?" He asked.

"Sure. What are we watching?"

"_Cars. _Duh, it's only the best movie in the world." He told me and I put the movie in.

We sat and watched the movie but I knew Will wouldn't last long. He was exhausted from his week as well and was out like a light before the end credits started rolling. I dragged him upstairs without waking him and got him changed into his pajamas before covering him up.

I went to bed that night after taking a long shower and was surprised that I drifted off so quickly because there was so much on my mind.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

My cellphone beeped from next to me.

"Who the hell is calling so late?" I looked at the clock and it flashed one a.m.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Bella, I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need you. I didn't know who else to call." _Edward's frantic voice said over the phone.

I shot up in bed, "Edward? What is it? What happened?" My body reacted to his voice and I felt all my anxiety melt away but he didn't sound so well.

"_It's Demetri. His allergies are acting up and I don't know what to do. Please Bella, I know that you don't want to speak to me right now but please. I need someone's help. I don't know I should take him to the hospital or..." _

"Of course. I'll be over in ten minutes. Can he breathe?"

"_Yes but his eyes are swollen and he's crying. He's never had it this bad." _

"Don't give him anything. He might be allergic to it. I'll be there soon."

I ended the call and didn't even care that I was in my short sleeping shorts and undershirt. I went into Will's room to get him up and even though he grumbled, once he heard that Demetri needed help, he was pulling me out of the door.

We pulled up to the gate of Edward's house a couple minutes later and thankfully, there wasn't much traffic. I knew the pass code to Edward's gate so I punched it in and drove up to the house.

Will was out of the car and ringing the doorbell before I could even turn off the car. I followed him up the steps and Edward opened the door in nothing but dark blue sweatpants that had 'Yale' running up the left pant leg. It was the first time I had seen him so stripped and I almost combusted right there at his front door.

Each and every muscle was impressively defined; his stomach, his chest, his biceps were all rippling under his supple skin. His chest was dotted with chest hair and then there was another trail of reddish brown stubble the led from below his navel to under...well, under there. I needed him so badly but then I remembered that his son needed me more.

"Where's Demetri? Is he dying? Oh God, please don't have him die." Will said dramatically as he pushed himself into the house, "I don't want him to die."

"He's just has some allergy problems bud." Edward patted his back. I could tell that he had been running his hand through his hair because it was sticking out in all directions, only making him even that more sexier.

"Is he ok?" I asked as I stepped into the house and Edward shut the door.

"He's just scared. His eyes are so swollen, he can't see." He gave me a sad smile.

"I know what to do for that."

I went up the stairs and even though this was my first time on the second floor of his house, I seemed to know exactly where to go. I rushed to where he kept his towels and washcloths, pulling out a clean one and then went into the bathroom to soak it under warm water.

I went into Demetri's room and the scene looked like the one in _The Godfather _when Don Vito just comes home from the hospital and is still resting in his bed. Will was on the floor holding Demetri's hand and Edward was standing near the door. Dani was sitting at the foot of the bed, playing with the end of the covers.

"Good Lord. Is he dying?" I laughed.

"This isn't funny mom. He could be blind now. Look at his eyes." Will said.

"I had bad allergies when I was younger too. I know how to handle this." I went over to Demetri had he was crying but no tears were coming out. His eyes were so swollen and red. I felt for him. I sat on the bed and pulled him into my lap before putting the warm cloth over his eyes.

"Will this really work Bella? I don't think it will." Demetri said gravely.

"The swelling will go down. I promise. Just hold it there for about an hour."

That's what we did. I kept the washcloth warm as I held it over Demetri's eyes until the swelling went down. They were no longer puffy and the redness was all gone. By morning he would be back to normal. Willl and Dani were already asleep by the time I was finished but Edward never moved from his spot near the door. We tucked all three of them in the bed and they were all out cold.

"Thank you for that." Edward whispered after we shut the door, standing in the hallway, "I just freaked. I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok. You didn't know." I gave him a sad smile.

_Say it Bella. _

"I..I've missed you." I said softly, "We haven't talked this week."

He hung hid head, "I know. I'm sorry I screwed us up but I doubted you wanted to talk to me so..."

"Edward, it's wasn't you."

"Oh, it wasn't me it was you?" He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, "Classic."

I took his hand and led him away from the door to what I could assume was his room. Just like before, I just seemed to know where everything was.

His room was huge, bigger than anything I had ever seen. The walls were white and it was accented with black furniture along with a gigantic bed in the middle. The carpet was plush and on the wall hung a nice sized TV that Charlie would kill for. The ceilings were high and the windows would provide a great view of the valley if the shades weren't drawn.

I didn't let go of his hand until I sat us both on the bed and faced him so that he could see me.

"Ok Edward, you have to understand that what you said to me...I know you mean it and I so wanted to say it back."

His eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Of course. How could I not love you? But it's only been a month. How can you love someone after a month? It doesn't make any sense to me but then I thought about all I was loosing by fighting this and I can't do it anymore. I need you Edward, I really _need _you like water and I know it seems irrational but I can't help it. I love you with all of me and I feel....unbelievable." I said it all in one breath.

"I...I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"It's just that..I'm scared Edward. I'm really terrified because when I told Jacob that I loved him, he turned on me and became...whatever he is today and I can't do that with you." This time, I hung my head and let the tears flow, "I know I'm being whiny and emotional but I have to protect myself."

"Bella look at me." He lifted my head back up, "You have to know that I'm scared too. The only other person I felt this close to was Irina and she was taken from me. The love I have for you is so much stronger than that and I hate to think that way but I can't help it. You don't think I'm terrified? But I learned a long time ago that life is too short to just let your brain out think your heart. I need you Bella and I _won't_ loose you too."

Everything he just said to me made me crumble. He was the best man on this entire earth and what I saw in his eyes made me even more determined to keep him. He was nothing like Jacob. Jacob was a monster but Edward was my angel. Jacob was a sinner but Edward was my saint. I believed every word he said and realized that I couldn't stop my heart from loving. It was too hard to fight this so I wasn't going to.

"I love you Edward." I said and it felt so good to finally utter those words.

"I love you more," he whispered gently, his hand caressing my face. "More than anything. More than everything."

And suddenly, it all seemed so easy. Everything just seemed easier even breathing.

His lips crushed hungrily onto mine, and we both moaned at the contact. We kissed eagerly, our tongues fighting for dominance, as we lost ourselves in the feel of each other's touched. We only released each other's lips when oxygen became necessary.

Without breaking apart, Edward shifted us so that I was further up on the bed and he was hovering over me. His body pressed into mine, and I whimpered softly at the feel of every inch of him against my skin made evident buy the thin sweatpants he was wearing, which suddenly became my best friends.

We kissed urgently, my hands tangling in his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist like a vice. When he released my lips, he chanted my name along with his soft kisses that he littered across my skin.

My fingers ran up and down his toned chest as I felt his washboard body above mine. My nails traced the muscles of his stomach. His breathing increased and his abdominal muscles twitched as my touch found the V-shape of his hips and the trail of soft hair that traveled under the waistband of his sweatpants. He kept his eyes locked on mine as I dipped further into his pants but didn't go all the way.

"Three dates Bella." Edward whispered huskily.

"Forget it." I said back forcefully and tugged on the band of his pants.

"Before this gets out of hand," He said with a smirk, "I want you to know something. I would never hurt you like that bastard did. I love you too much to ever scare you or make you question how I feel for you. I'm sorry that you were hurt but I won't ever make you feel that way again."

"Thank you Edward." I ran my fingers through his hair and couldn't break his stare, "I know you really mean that."

His hands swept along the sides of my t-shirt. I raised my arms, and he pulled the shirt over my head, tossing it on his bedroom floor. His gaze never left mine as his hand caressed the skin of my breast.

"No bra?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"I was sleeping." I said back with a grin.

He eyed my chest and he looked like an animal but I fucking loved it. I whimpered as his warm hands began to fondle my left breast with as much tenderness as he would give to a delicate flower. His neck was so close to my lips in that moment that I couldn't resist running my tongue along his pulse point.

His hands wrapped around my back as he pulled me against his bare chest, and the touch of skin against skin was incredible. He leaned away and let his hands softly cup my breasts. I moaned as his fingers slowly traced my nipples, and I arched into his hand. I wanted his pants off and I wanted them off now. I began to pull them down but he stopped me before I had the chance.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything."

"Yes Edward, I'm sure." I said unwaveringly.

_I made it to two dates. That's about as good as I can do. _

Carefully, he pushed me back onto the bed and ran his hands along my thighs that were bare because of my short sleep ware. My legs automatically opened to him, like they were trying to magnetically pull him towards my center. He pulled off my shorts leaving me in nothing but my cotton panties.

I sighed as his hands massaged my feet before making a trail up my legs with his luscious lips. His hands finally came to rest along my stomach, and his eyes never left my face as his fingers traced the outline of my panties. I was already about to cum on myself just from the way his hands were working their magic.

I smiled in encouragement, and he hooked his fingers into the sides as he slowly pulled my panties from my body. His eyes finally left my face to gaze at my body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in wonder as his fingers softly traced the skin of my upper thighs. He raised his eyebrow, "And...clean." He said as his eyes roamed my lower half, "Extremely clean." He ran his finger between my hairless legs.

"Laser hair removal." I whispered softly and he let out a low, feral growl that made me shake.

I didn't think that he needed to know that Jacob forced me to get it done. Once again, Jacob ruled my life but I was determined to make this night special so I pushed him out of my head.

"Normally, I don't like this but on you..." He bent down to lightly kiss my dripping wet center and I just about came undone.

His fingers and lips traveled along every inch of my body. The combination of his warm kisses and the slightly chilled air of the bedroom were causing goosebumps on my flesh. It was also causing a slightly painful pressure in my core that was aching to be touched. But he avoided that area during his journey, and I was positive he was doing it on purpose, trying to tease he hell out of me.

"Can we please stop playing?" I whispered softly.

"Anything for you Vita."

He moaned loudly and thrust against my hand as I reached between us to grab his obvious arousal. His lips crashed to mine and I suddenly felt very brave. I moved us so that he was against the mattress, was straddling him and he followed my movements without any complaints. I moved down his body so that I could remove his sweatpants and growled.

"No underwear?" I asked.

"I was sleeping." He shot my words from before back at me.

With a smile, I tugged his pants down his legs and threw them to the floor. I kissed my way up his muscular legs and onto his thighs. I leaned back and took a moment to take him in. His eyes gazed up at me as I admired the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I climbed in between his legs, running my fingers along the length of him, wondering if I could even taken him all in. He hissed through his teeth as I wrapped my fingers around him.

"Bella…." He whimpered, and I was thrilled to hear that he was a little breathless. "You don't have to…."

"Please Edward, don't fight this." I said smugly.

He closed his eyes with a soft moan as I ran my fingers along his entire length, from base to tip. He arched against my palm and gripped the sheets with his hands. I lowered my head over his cock and blew a trail of cold air along his shaft. He growled my name as I slipped him inside of my mouth.

His hands rested on the back of my head as I moved my mouth in rhythm with his thrusts. Within minutes, he was groaning loudly, and before I could understand what was happening, I was on my back with him nestled between my legs, both of us panting like wild animals in heat.

"I have to be inside of you, I can't take it anymore" he whispered forcefully, and I shivered as his hand finally made its way down my body to my waiting entrance. He trace my slit with one finger and his eyes never left mine.

He brought his lips to mine as his finger found my clit, and continued to kiss the hell out of me. I could feel his cock slowly tracing the outline of my opening, and I spread my legs instantaneously.

"Wait, wait. What about protection?" He backed away just as he was about to enter me.

"I know you're clean and I'm on the pill." I pulled him back for a kiss but he struggled.

"Why? Who have you been having sex with?" He snarled.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yes."

I laughed at his ferociousness, "I have it for other reasons. I'm not having sex with anyone so please stop stalling."

I didn't think we needed to getting into my womanly issues right now.

"You think I'm stalling?"

"I think you're scared." I joked, "You're playing with me."

He entered me slowly, leaning down to kiss every inch of my face as I adjusted to accommodate him. He was so large that it was almost painful.

"Play with that." He growled against my neck.

"Oh...shit." I panted.

"You feel so good. You're so tight," he whispered and kissed me feverishly.

"It's been a while," I said breathlessly, urging him deeper as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned as the motion forced him to completely enter me, and our cries of pleasure were sweet and quiet but said everything we wanted them to.

He thrust inside me, whispering my name over and over as I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to love him with every ounce of my being. The only sounds in the room were our moans and the sound of our skin slapping against each other. Fire ran through my veins as I allowed myself, for the very first time, to feel completely and utterly loved by a man.

How could I have ever thought that I could compare him to Jacob? This mas was so much more.

"I can't fucking breathe without you," Edward whispered urgently as his lips stayed on my throat. Our movements became frantic. "I can't _live_ without you and I don't ever want to. This past week has been hell."

I think I said something back but I couldn't tell. I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, and as much as I didn't want to give in, I couldn't help it. . We'd needed each other for so long. There was no way we could take this slow. Not this time. I knew we would have time for proper love making later.

Lights flashed behind my closed eyes as I came violently, screaming his name and grabbing onto his back, digging my nails into the naked skin of his shoulders. I hoped that the kids didn't wake up but I wouldn't have cared if they did.

_Does that make me a bad mother? _

He pounded into me one last time and I felt his warm liquid fill me completely.

Our thrusts slowed as he began pressing soft kisses to every inch of my face and we rode out or orgasms together. Exhausted, we both moaned when he pulled out of me even though I didn't want him to. He lay down beside of me, cradling my head against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled against him.

"You are...amazing and incredible and unbelievable and so..." I couldn't even finish my thoughts and closed my eyes to reveal in the feeling.

"I have the perfect thing for this." He said breathlessly and reached over me towards the bedside table. I couldn't see what he was doing but I opened my eyes when I smelled thick tobacco filling the air.

"Are you seriously smoking a cigar?" I tried to hold back my giggles, "How much of an actor can you be?"

"You were that good." He smirked and took another long draw.

"I try." I took the cigar out of his mouth and took a few puffs before handing it back to him.

"I'm surprised you like Cubans. Not many women can take them." He said.

"Ignoring that extremely sexist comment, my father likes them on occasion." I sighed, feeling completely gelatinous.

"I have to meet his reclusive, police chief who smokes cigars." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you will one day." I rolled my eyes and took the cigar again.

He leaned back down to kiss me and that taste of strong tobacco and peppermint only made me more turned on.

He sighed contently and pulled me impossibly closer against his chest so that I was nearly suffocated by his skin but I didn't mind one bit. I was playing with the smalls hairs on his otherwise smooth chest and was about to go to sleep when I heard him whisper into my hair.

"I love you Bella." He kissed my temple.

"I love you too Edward, so much."

_________________________________________________________________________  
**HOLY FINGER LICKIN', BONE CRUSHIN', ORGASM GIVIN', CUBAN CIGAR SOMKIN' SWEET SWEET LEMONADE BATMAN**

**I JUST TOOK MY COLD SHOWER SO I SUGGEST YOU ALL DO THE SAME. **

**WHOA, HOW WAS THAT TO START OFF THE WEEK? I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT ONE. I MEAN REALLY, WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO GO WITH THE THREE DATE RULE? I DIDN'T THINK SO. **

**THIS WEEK....MUCHOS FAMILY TIME, DRAMA AND A LITTLE BIT MORE LEMONADE IF I GET THIRSTY, WHICH I ALWAYS DO. YOU KNOW ME. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW CAUSE THEIR BETTER THAN CUBANS. **

**WE'RE ALMOST TO 500**


	17. Chapter 17

Piano Melodies and Pizza Touches

Edward POV

**LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS WERE GIVING ME FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. GLAD TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL WONDERFUL AND FAITHFUL READER WILDTHING7508 HAS CREATED A GREAT BANNER FOR THIS STORY. GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE**

**MOVING ON. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I let my fingers ghost across the keys of my piano as I softly played the melody that had been in my head since last night; one of the best nights of my life. I took a long draw of my Cuban and then placed it in the ashtray on top of the piano so that I could concentrate.

I had never felt like this before and although I was scared, I was more willing to make this work because I loved Bella and by some miracle, she loved me back.

To see her this morning, naked and wrapped in my midnight blue silk sheets was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my whole life. But don't even get me started on last night. Can a women be more perfect? The way her body fit with mine was just...incredible. To have her shaking beneath me in pleasure only spurred me on more and I was in a pure state of pleasure from the second she stepped in my house.

I tried to go to sleep and up to that point, I was dog tired but I couldn't shut my eyes. With her next to me sleeping, I knew I wanted that every night. I had to have her with me every time I went to sleep or I wouldn't get a wink.

From the moment I decided to get out of bed, I had to come down and play my piano. I hadn't played it a lot but it was one of the only things that used to comfort me after Irina's death. It had been a while but I was surprised that my fingers knew each line of the piano perfectly.

Bella had inspired me and I had to let my feelings flow. I really didn't know what I was playing but I kept it quiet so that I didn't wake anybody up. The melody started off sad, something like Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _but the tune quickly changed to something lighter and carefree. The melody was as I saw Bella, strong, beautiful and bright.

I let my mind go and didn't even know how long I was playing before I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my neck from behind, resting on my chest.

"Why weren't you in bed?" Bella asked softly and kissed my neck.

"I had to play." I said without turning around on the bench.

"It's beautiful."

"It's for you." I took my hands off of the keys and pulled her hands up to my lips so that I could kiss her palms.

"Thank you...for last night." She whispered.

"I should be thanking you." I chuckled.

She moved so that she was sitting next to me on the bench, facing the other way. She was dressed in what she came over in last night. Those little short shorts and undershirt where incredibly sexy.

"Edward...you have to stop staring at me." She smirked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I gave her a proper good morning kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked when we pulled away.

"You looked too beautiful to wake up." I said truthfully but she rolled her eyes, turned around on the bench and started to dabble on the piano while taking my Cuban in between her pink lips.

"I thought you weren't going to smoke these?" She blew out a very impressive smoke ring, "They smell horrible."

"Just for special occasions." I wrapped an arm around her hips.

"Is it a special occasion?"

"Our first of many love making sessions? I would say so."

"Our first of many? You have a very high view of yourself." She giggled and took another puff of the cigar.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" I whispered in her ear, moving to lick her neck.

"I...stop it Edward." She pushed me off with a smile, "We can't just have sex whenever, wherever. We have kids to worry about." She stood up from the piano bench and put out the Cuban. She took my hand and began leading me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"To bed. To _sleep." _She emphasized, "You look exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep last night after you rocked my world." I took control and threw her over my shoulder, still heading in the direction of my room.

"Edward, put me down. I don't think the kids should see us in the same bed." I lightly placed her in my sheets and she pushed herself up against the headboard.

I went to lock the door, "We'll make something up." I jumped on the bed next to her and leaned against my elbow while she played with my hair. It all seemed so natural.

"If Will asks me about sex, you're talking to him." She chastised.

"I can do that. You want me to read from a book or personal experience?" I kissed her collarbone.

"You better not be telling my son about your sexual exploits up and down the California coastline."

"I want him to be proud of me." I snickered.

"He's five Edward. He will just be sickened as will his mother." She pointed at herself, "I don't even want to think about how many women have been in this bed."

My face fell a little bit but I picked it back up before she noticed, "Just two." I said.

She made the connection, "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was..."

"It's ok. Really." I urged when she didn't look convinced.

I pulled her towards me and we got comfortable under the sheets. Her legs tangled in mine and she rested her head on my chest, right under my chin.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Just seven. The kids should be up in a couple hours. Go back to sleep." I kissed her head.

"I don't want to. I haven't seen you all week. Tell me about the movie." She traced the muscles of my chest.

"It's a drama and I think it'll be good if we can get it together." I sighed as I thought about my stressful week.

"What's it called?"

"Vindicated." I said.

"Very dramatic," She laughed, "Who's in it?"

"A couple young actors. I play a drunk army lieutenant who comes home from Vietnam and I have to try and re-acclimate myself to life after being away from home for three years."

"Sounds good to me. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that the young...kid who plays my son doesn't really know what he's doing. He thinks he runs the set and is so demanding."

"Maybe he's just nervous. Have you tried to talk to him? He needs direction."

"We have no relationship besides the one on film."

She sat up slightly on her elbow, "You have to make it believable or people won't buy that he's your son."

"Good thing I play a drunk and abusive father then." I chuckled.

"This is serious Edward. I want you to do well."

"It's fine. I've dealt with worse." I pulled her back to me, "Besides, he's not too bad if I don't spend all day with him."

"I..I saw on the schedule that you're going to film some scenes in Louisiana?" She asked hesitantly.

I let out a deep breath, "Yeah, but it's not for a couple months, right before Christmas and those are the last scenes I have to do for the movie."

"How long will you be gone?"

I laughed, "Will you miss me?"

"Of course." She hit my chest, "I don't want to be here without you."

"It's just two weeks." I kissed her lips lightly, "You can even come with me if you want."

"I can't leave Will here."

"We can bring the kids with us. They'll be out of school by then for the holidays. We can spend it in New Orleans." I suggested, hopping that I wasn't being presumptuous to think that she would want to spend Christmas with me.

She let out groan, "Let's just see how it goes."She kissed my chest.

"Alright." I softly laughed as her eyes began to droop.

Within seconds, she was asleep once again in my arms.

The more I thought about it, I couldn't get Bella's words out of my head.

_I don't even want to think about how many women have been in this bed. _

This was mine and Irina's bed. I should have thought about that before I just threw Bella in here. I bet she felt sort of uncomfortable about that. Oh well, since I wanted Bella to stay in my bed as much as possible, I guess I need to go bed shopping.

I smiled at that thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I was jolted awake by a banging on my door that could probably wake the dead.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Will and I are hungry." Demetri shouted, "Why is your door locked? I thought you said we weren't allowed to have our doors locked? Can we now because Dani always comes in my room when I don't want her to. Can I lock my door now? Uh? What's going on in there? Where's Bella?" He said in one breath.

"Is he always like this in the morning?" Bella rolled over and laughed quietly.

"He's the only morning person in the family." I groaned and kissed her lips, "Stay here for five minutes and then come out when I get the kids downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

I got out of bed, threw on a shirt and made sure that no one was in the hallway before I left the room even though I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in bed with Bella all day but...that's what we get for having kids.

I made my way downstairs and found the kids on the couch watching SpongeBob. Coco was on the floor sleeping.

"Hey dad." Demetri came bouncing over to me and his eyes were completely better, "Look, Bella made me feel all better." He blinked his eyes at me.

"I know. We're going to have to remember that for next time." I kissed his head.

"Where is she? I want to give her a big hug." He looked around.

"Here I am. Don't you worry." Bella glided down the stairs.

She pulled Demetri into a hug and I went into the kitchen to see if I could make some breakfast although I don't really know what I was trying to do since I can't cook. I heard Bella and the kids laughing at something but I didn't know what. The four of them came into the kitchen a second later.

"What's so funny?" I asked while I was in the fridge.

"We were taking bets to see if you would burn the house down." Bella said from behind me.

"I can cook." I lied.

"Yeah right dad. You can 't even make microwave burritos." Dani giggled.

Bella had a look of pure shock on her face, "Edward, please tell me that you don't feed these kids processed, microwave burritos." She shook her head.

I shrugged and hung my head.

"Completely unacceptable." She huffed and pushed me away from the fridge to look in it, "I think I just lost all respect for you." She said, "You can't feed kids hot pockets and pizza rolls all day. They need nutrition."

"Mom makes me have at least three vegetables a day." Will puffed out his chest.

"Vegetables? Yuck." Demetri said.

"They're good. At least the way my mom makes them."

"Make us vegetables Bella." Dani begged.

Bella looked at me with shame and shook her head from side to side, "Go get dressed kids. We're going shopping."

All three of them jumped down from their seats and ran upstairs. Will had some clothes here from when he slept over so I knew he would be taken care of.

"I can't believe you." Bella poked my chest, "Hot pockets, pizza rolls, and burritos? Really Edward?"

"My mom and Alice bring food over." I rolled my eyes and pulled her towards me by her hips. I moved her shirt slightly so that I could feel the skin of her waist.

"Still, that's pretty bad." She giggled as I tickled her.

"I try."

"Let go of me. Can I meet you at the Whole Foods on Melrose? I have to go home, take care of Cesar and then change." She began walking towards the door.

"Sure, I'll make sure they're all ready." I pointed to the second floor where I heard a lot of commotion and hoped that no one was breaking anything.

"Ok." She stood on her toes and gave me a killer kiss, "I'll see you soon." She walked out of the door and I was still stunned by the passion that was coursing through my body.

I went upstairs to get dressed and heard the beeping of my cellphone on my nightstand. I picked it up and noticed that it was a text from Bella.

_I forgot to tell you that I loved you. I won't be doing that again xoxo-Bella_

Just to see the words on the screen made me what to jump for joy. She really did love me and I didn't know if it was just a reaction to our wonderful night together or if it was real but I felt even more in love with her than I did when I first told her. She was quickly becoming my world.

The next week passed rather quickly. Bella and I spent every waking moment together when I wasn't working or we weren't in public. She didn't sleep over again and we hadn't had sex since that one night but I could tell that she wanted to just as much as I did. She was just so fucking beautiful; how could I not fantasize about bending her over my kitchen counter or dream about her riding my cock.

_Stop that Edward!_

We quickly got over that week when we weren't speaking and we told each other 'I love you' every single chance we got. She came to watch me on set everyday even though it wasn't required for her to be there. We would go to football practice whenever we could but games were nonnegotiable. I had to be at games so I would pick her and Will up and we would drive together.

"I just don't understand why this game is so violent." She said as we sat in the bleachers at the fourth game of the season. Dani was in Bella's lap and I couldn't help the smile as I watched the two of them.

_My girls. _

"It's not violent Bella." I rolled my eyes, "Well, it is but they're safe."

"I don't think they have enough padding. Maybe we should buy some more." She suggested.

"It's fine."

"Daddy, the cameramen are here again." Dani nodded towards the far end of the field where three guys were sitting with their cameras.

"It's fine sweetheart. Just ignore them." Bella ran her hands through Dani's dark blonde hair.

"I thought you and daddy were trying to stay a secret?" She asked.

"We aren't going to hide though. We just have to be careful." Bella explained.

Dani seemed to understand and then went back to watching the game.

"Have you seen the new issue of People?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Alice showed it to me yesterday. I look good." Bella laughed.

"We were just at the grocery store but yeah, you looked good." I nudged her shoulder.

The more Bella and I went out together with the kids, the more the magazines speculated. Of course we didn't say anything but anyone who had eyes could tell what was going on. Bella and my mother had even been having lunch everyday without me knowing and I suspected that Esme was telling embarrassing stories about me or something. I didn't really mind because Esme was just as enamored with Bella as I was.

Bella's mother on the other hand was pretty much insane when she saw the pictures of us together. She called Bella and we just happened to be at dinner during the call. Renee forced Bella to let me speak with her and we had about an hour long conversation about how Bella was the best girl in the world and how I couldn't do anything to screw this up or she would never watch one of my movies again.

She even asked for Esme's number, which I gave her but that was a bad idea. Once our mothers started talking on the phone, that was it. They were both worse than the paparazzi with their questions but Bella and I were able to somewhat calm them down. I even thought I heard them talking about wedding plans one day.

_God help us all! _

Suddenly, the stands erupted in cheers and I remembered that we were at a football game. Bella started screaming and I watched the game as Demetri ran the ball all the way across the field towards the other team's end zone.

"He made a goal Edward." Bella hit my arm.

"Touchdown sweetheart." I chuckled.

"Shut up. It's all the same thing." She sat back down and situated Dani on her lap.

"You look so cute when you're trying to be serious." I scooted closer to her.

"Daddy, leave Bella alone." Dani huffed and I held up my hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok." I laughed.

"See." Bella stuck her tongue out at me and I had the desire to bite it but that would be inappropriate.

_Damn. _

We watched the game some more and not to be outdone by Demetri, Will scored a touchdown next. I don't even think the other team had a chance. Halftime came a couple minutes later. The boys sat on the sidelines and ate their orange slices.

"I can't believe our boys found each other." Bella said.

"I know. I was just thinking that."

"What would happen if I never met you." She rested her head on my shoulder. I knew the cameramen where going crazy over that and I guessed the picture would be in the magazines by Monday.

"I would have found you. Someway, I would have found you." I vowed.

A screeching voice interrupted our moment, "Hi Edward."

I groaned, "Hello Jessica. How are you today?"

"Just fine." She sickly smiled and my stomach turned, "Hi Dani." She waved and spoke to my daughter like she was a baby while totally ignoring Bella.

Dani grumbled something but I couldn't hear it. Bella gave her _that _look, "Hi Mrs. Newton." Dani said quietly.

"Isn't she so polite." Jessica said.

_My God when will this woman give it a rest. _

"Is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Yes actually. Its almost the end of the season and I was wondering if you knew anything about the end of the year party."

"Isn't that a month away?" Bella asked from next to me.

Jessica once again ignored her and kept batting her crusty eyelashes at me.

"Since it _is _a month away," I emphasized, "I don't really know what we're going to do. Sorry." I shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't need extra help planning?" Jessica ran her hand up my bicep and I cringed.

"Excuse me but I would appreciate if you got your hands off of my daddy." Dani spoke up and climbed into my lap.

Even though that was extremely rude of her to say, I already knew that I was going to buy her a new book or something. Maybe even a car because she just save me.

"How about you let the grown ups speak." Jessica gritted through her teeth.

"How about you leave so that I won't have to sic my dog on you or your husband again." Bella pulled Dani back towards her.

"I wasn't speaking to you Bella."

"I really don't care. You need to leave before I have to make a scene at my sons' football game. This isn't high school Jessica because if it was, I would have already taken you to the parking lot." Bella said sternly.

First off, she was incredibly sexy when she spoke like that and I wanted to take her to the parking lot so that I could have my way with her. Second, I didn't miss how Bella said "my sons'". That made me want to smile but I kept my face stern so that Jessica didn't get the wrong impression.

"You're right Bella. This isn't high school so if you ever speak to me like that again, I will put in a call to my lawyer." Jessica said as she stood up and walked back over to her husband who was shamelessly flirting with some teenage thing.

"I don't like her." Dani huffed.

"Me either sweetheart." Bella brushed the hair out of her face.

"Aren't you scared of her? She was really mean to you."

"I've dealt with worse than her. Very little scares me anymore." Bella said sweetly and I couldn't help but think that her mind was going through her horrible marriage to Jacob, "Besides, I know things about her that would make her bow down at my feet." Dani and Bella laughed.

She was the strongest woman I had ever met and every time I even thought about what she went though, it only made me what to shower her with more love.

The boy's finished their game and we decided to have another sleepover. This time, I wasn't letting her get away from me.

"Where are your nightclothes mom? Don't we need to go home?" Will asked from the backseat.

"No buddy. She has some clothes back at my house." I smirked at him in the mirror.

"Oh ok." He took my lie.

There was no way I was letting Bella wear anything tonight.

We got home and the kids didn't even want to stop to bathe before they ran upstairs to play.

"What should we make for dinner?" Bella asked as she pulled off her shoes.

"I don't know." I pulled her towards me and she rested her head on my chest, "We could go out." I suggested.

"No, the kids need vegetables. Don't make me get mad again." She walked into the kitchen grumbling something about nutrition and growing kids.

Thirty minutes later, Bella had the wonderful idea to make homemade pizzas. We already had all the ingredients and she knew exactly what to do so that the kids could get involved.

"OK, so make sure the flour is on the dough. We don't want it to stick to the counter." She instructed.

"Like this Bella?" Demetri asked.

"That's perfect. Now we just have to roll it out and shape it like a pizza. Then you can put the sauce and toppings on." She began kneading the dough and the kids followed her movements. I was surprisingly aroused and couldn't help myself as I went up behind her, placing my hands over her's, continuing to moved the dough beneath her fingers.

"Like this Bella?" I whispered into her ear, repeating my son's words.

"Edward..." She warned.

"Just work with me." I pressed my body up against hers and we continued to work with the dough that felt just as soft as I remembered her breast being. I placed light kisses on her neck when the kids weren't looking and the heat between our bodies was incredible.

Bella's hands left the dough and she grabbed my hard erection with her hands as I hissed through my teeth.

"Bella..."

"You wanted to play games so we're playing." She ran her hand over my cock and I shuddered from the sensation.

My hands left the dough and I moved them to her hips, gripping them hard, "You better not start something we can't finish until later Ms. Swan."

"You're the one who wouldn't let me go home for a change of clothes." She ginned.

"That's because I want you naked and open for me the whole night." I said huskily and she moaned.

The kids were having too much fun making their pizza so they didn't seem to notice how I was groping and grabbing at Bella's ass with my large hands.

"Mom, are you alright?" Will asked.

"Yes." She squeaked.

I moved my hands back to an acceptable position and realized that our pizza was still in the dough stage while the kids' was all sauced and had the ingredients piled high.

"How about we just eat off of you guys'?" I suggested.

An hour later, we ate our pizza around the table and for the first time in years, I felt like I had a family.

* * *

**HOLY NASTY PIZZA MAKING BATMAN**

**HMMMMMM MMMMMMM. NOW EDWARD CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS OFF OF HER. HORNY DOG. **

**BE PREPARED FOR SOME "STUFF" NEXT CHAPTER. OH YEAH....**

**LOVIN' THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY CAUSE I LIKE WRITING IT.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

The Hollywood Bowl and Zoo Snapshots

Bella POV

**LOVE THE REVIEWS GUYS. CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH. HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING YOUR WEEK. HERE'S A LITTLE HUMP DAY TREAT**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, stop fidgeting with it." I slapped his hand away from his collar as I tried to fix his collar.

"I don't want to do this." He pouted.

We were currently in the green room of the Jay Leno show preparing for Edward's appearance. The kids were at Carlilse and Esme's so we had a free night after the show was finished tapping. He was taking me out somewhere so I was happy to have some alone time with him.

"I just want to take you home and fuck you silly." He grabbed me by the waist and held me close to his body.

"Edward..." I gave him the warning tone but couldn't stop the laughter as it came from my throat.

It had been three weeks since our "first time" and I quickly found out that we were insatiable. The both of us could go at it for days and I bet that we wouldn't even have to come up for air. Luckily, we could mask our late night romps as sleepovers for the kids. Every Friday, Will and I would go over Edward's for the weekend and just stay the whole time.

We took the kids to school on Monday and then he would go to set. I would usually follow just for the heck of it. Most of my work could be done over the phone so I took the opportunity to stay with Edward. Watching him act was one of the best experiences of my life and it was oddly sensual.

We fell into a pattern and I don't think the kids knew exactly what we were doing because we would always wake up before them and make sure that we were never caught in the same bed. That might be a little too much for them. I would start off in the guest bed every night and then most times, Edward would bound in, guns ablazein' and throw me over his shoulder to carry me into his room.

He had went bed shopping the first weekend after I stayed over and I think it had something to do with him and Irina. I would have never made that stupid comment if I knew it would upset him but he said it was alright. I didn't even really care about his bed but the more I thought about it, the more it did seem kind of insensitive of us to be doing some of the things we did in their marriage bed. Thankfully, he had quickly rectified that situation and bought a five thousand dollar bed that felt like air. It was by far the largest bed I had ever seen let alone slept in.

"We can't have sex in a green room." I chastised, "You're so horny."

"I know." He wiggled his eyebrows and sat in his makeup chair.

Alice came in a second later and started messing with his hair, "Edward, how many times do I have to tell you to stop running your hands through your hair?" She growled.

"It was Bella this time." He smirked.

"Shut up." I hit his shoulder and tried to pick out a tie for him, "Red or Blue?" I asked and held them up.

"You pick." He said as Alice continued to do whatever.

"You two think you're so sneaky but I see the pictures and I see the smiles." Alice tsked.

"We aren't hiding." Edward chuckled.

"That's for sure. Will told me about the screaming he hears sometimes. I told him that you two were just watching scary movies." Alice laughed and I blushed.

"That was Bella too." Edward chuckled.

"I hate you Alice." I said.

"I hate you too."

"I don't know why I even have to do this. I just want to take Bella on our date." Edward groaned.

"You have to do this because your movie needs you to do this." I said, repeating Carlilse's words.

The movie that Edward had went to the premier for three weeks ago was doing exceptionally well and was still number one at the box office. At the rate it was going, it was going to be a very high grosser by the time it left theaters meaning a huge pay bonus for Edward and then as his publicist, me as well.

_Gotta love Hollywood. _

"Just keep a smile on your face and then you can take me out." I pushed myself between his legs so that I could do his tie.

"Do I get a gift for being so wonderful?" He held me by my hips.

"We'll see." I fixed his collar and then he lifted his neck so that I could tie his tie, "You look very handsome by the way."

"Thank you." He replied.

"You two make me sick." Alice fake gagged,

"Then go away." Edward pulled my face down for a kiss.

There was knock on the door a couple seconds later, "Mr. Cullen we're ready for you." A man said.

"Two seconds." I yelled back.

"I'm going to go wait outside. Don't make me come back in here." Alice said before leaving the room.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" I asked when we were alone.

"Just to dinner and another Hollywood landmark." He shrugged.

"You say that like it's no big thing."

"You'll like it. I promise." He said.

"If you say so Mr. Cullen."

He latched his lips to my neck, "You know what that does to me when you call me that." He replied huskily.

"I forgot." I breathed as he nipped my pulse point.

"Yeah right, I bet you wanted to make me go crazy."

"Hurry up in there!" Alice banged on the door.

"Damn leprechaun." I said.

"I heard that." She screamed.

"We better go out there before she sends the whole Marine Corps to come get us." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say boss." Edward took my hand and we went out of the greenroom, down the hall and to the waiting area where the guests stayed before going on stage. Alice was going to stand with me behind the cameras to monitor the interview.

A busy little assistant came by with a headset, "Ok, Mr. Leno is doing his opening monologue and then we'll go to commercial and then he'll call you out. Got that?" He said quickly.

"This isn't my first rodeo" Edward chuckled.

"This show isn't live right?" I asked.

"No, we're taping it and you can review it before we do the final edit." The assistant explained.

"Ok, good. We can't have you looking like fool up there." I said to Edward.

"If you two ladies will follow me." The assistant tried to usher Alice and I into the back. I gave Edward a short kiss when no one was looking and a quick 'I love you'. I then followed Alice to the front row of seats that faced the stage.

I had a list of set questions that Edward did in the pre-interview and hoped that Jay stuck to them but I knew he wouldn't. That's why I didn't like live shows. Hosts could ask anything they wanted and you couldn't rewind or edit it out. Oprah was the worst because she thought she ruled the world, which she kind of does but still. She needs to follow boundaries too. Oh well, I guess you can do that if you're worth a couple billion dollars.

"I always get excited before these things." Alice bounced in her seat.

"Didn't you grow up around all of this?" I asked.

"I know but still. Just to watch him work is so amazing."

I knew exactly what she meant. Edward was really good and could act the pants off of anything. He put so much emotion into each scene he did and even in interviews, you could tell that he really loved what he did. He had that ability to pull you in and I didn't know if it was his eyes, his smile, his voice or whatever, but he had it.

Edward was called out on stage and the crowd went insane. I saw lots of young teenage girls who made me want to snap their necks, middle aged women who obviously had nothing better to do than lust after someone who was so out of their reach it wasn't even funny and then even older women who probably remembered when Lincoln was president.

_Edward affected us all. _

Edward and Jay talked for a couple minutes about stupid things like the weather, cars, current events and then they started talking about the movie, which I bet everyone had already seen already but I heard a couple girls saying that they were going to go see it again.

"Do you think he ever gets tired of this?" I whispered to Alice during a commercial break.

"Please," She rolled her eyes, "What man wouldn't want the world's women pawing at them? When he was a teenager and just started acting, he was on cloud nine."

"What about now?" I nearly growled and she gave me a smug grin.

"Now, he has the best girl in the world." She gave me a side arm hug, "I mean that Bella. I've never seen him so happy."

"I just want to make him happy." I said truthfully.

"Well he is and he loves you."

I nodded my head as I tried to let her convince me. He said it of course but I was still having doubts. How could mega movie start Edward Cullen love me with practically every specimen with a vagina wanted him? But then I thought that none of them had fucked him in the shower or on the stairs or on the floor of his room or in his bed, excuse me, _our _bed so they could all go to hell as far as I was concerned.

After the commercial break, the interview started up again.

Of course being the over zealous TV show host that he was, Jay Leno just had to bring up Edward's love life.

"So, tell me about what's going on in the dating department?" He asked.

Edward just shrugged, "I'm very happy. That's all I'm going to say."

"Yeah, we can all see that." Jay pulled out a photo of Edward and I when we were eating some ice cream on the beach one day last week.

Edward actually blushed and then shrugged, "Business."

"Don't they had rules against this?" I whispered harshly to Alice.

"Awwww, I think it's cute and no. Hollywood has no rules Bella." She giggled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just look at him. He's about to die up there. I don't think I've ever seen him so...giddy."

Sure enough, Edward looked like a school kid in a candy store. His cheeks were dusted with a rare blush and the small grin on his lips was so impish, you might think that he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well in any case, it was nice to have you on the show and we can't wait to see the film." Jay ended the interview and the crowed erupted in cheers.

I was taken into the back so that I could see the final product and see if anything needed to be cut. Originally, I was planning on taking out the part about Edward and I but it looked so cute that I couldn't. Plus, I wanted people to know that he was mine without actually saying it.

If Victoria ever saw this interview, which I figured she would, I could just lie and say that it was for work. There wasn't any way she could prove it wasn't right? It wasn't like we were making out on the beach. Business partners can eat ice cream together, beaming like love sick teenagers right? Too bad. As long as we weren't doing anything that directly resemble a couple then she couldn't fire me and I could keep my job.

Edward was out signing autographs, Alice had left to go home, and I was waiting with Ralph, Edward's driver who was going to take us to wherever. I still didn't know.

"How are you today Ms. Bella?" Ralph asked, trying to make small talk as we waited for Edward in the hall that led out to the parking lot.

"Wonderful Ralph and you?"

He let out a deep breath, "Fine. Wife and kids are doing wonderful and Mr. Edward gave us all a trip to Jamaica. It was my birthday last week." He explained.

"Oh well that was nice of him." I smiled. I had actually suggested that gift but Ralph didn't need to know that.

Edward came out ten minutes later, looking a bit flustered and I knew that came from braving the mass of fan girls who were clawing at him. He handled it like a pro though.

"Hey, you ready for our date?" He asked and wrapped and arm around my waist as we went outside.

"Of course." I replied.

There were lots of fans waiting for him and he signed a couple of autographs but just waved at most of them before he helped me into the waiting black SUV. Ralph sped off quickly and we wove our way through rush hour traffic.

We ate dinner at a restaurant that Edward apparently partially owned with Jasper. I didn't even know he had a restaurant but I shouldn't have been surprised. It was Italian and reminded me of something out of those cheesy gangster flicks. There were red and white checkered tablecloths with small candles in the middle and a low tenor singing opera in the background. The name of the restaurant was Armada and Edward explained that it had something to do with his grandmother but I didn't really understand it.

"Get whatever you want. It's all on the house." Edward grinned.

"It better be. Do you know how mad I would have been if I had to pay for dinner at my boyfriend's restaurant?" I whispered.

He scowled, "You know how I feel about that word." He said.

During sleepovers, we tried to give ourselves a label just for ourselves so that we would know what we were but the only problem was that we couldn't come up with anything. Boyfriend and girlfriend just seemed too insignificant for the way we felt but where did that leave us? Alice liked the term soul mates and that was kind of scary although I had to admit that I couldn't think of a better term.

Dinner was perfect and the best thing about it was privacy. Since it was Edward's restaurant, there was an entire section that was blocked off for us. A full night with no fans, no kids, no cameras; it was just us. Even leaving the restaurant after dinner, there wasn't anyone waiting for us so we could make it into the car without any commotion.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder in the back of the car.

"Just enjoy the ride." He kissed my head.

I didn't know where we were going but as soon as we pulled up in front of The Hollywood Bowl, I had a feeling tonight was going to be special.

Edward led me into the deserted, outside amphitheater and I saw the single piano on the stage illuminated by a soft light.

"You're going to play for me aren't you?" I asked as he took my hand and led me down the stairs.

"Yup, I finished your song."

"My song?"

"Yeah, I wrote it down and everything so it's official." He laughed.

I had heard parts of the piece Edward was talking about but not all of it. He wouldn't let me ask about it for the past week.

"So, I'm finally going to hear my song?"

"That you are my love." He pulled out the bench and I sat on it while he positioned himself in the right place.

His fingers touched the keys and I had never heard anything so beautiful. The song was so sad yet had the promise of a bright future. It was the most amazing thing I had ever heard and I ranked Beethoven as a god like most of the world did but Edward outweighed him a thousand to one. His long slender fingers danced gracefully across the keys and he poured so much emotion into his art that it was almost hard to believe he wasn't a concert pianist.

I couldn't help the tears as they flowed from my eyes when he was done.

"What's wrong?" He asked and cupped my face in his hands, whipping the tears from my cheeks.

"That was...incredible." I whispered.

He smiled, "I know. It was inspired by you."

"Thank you for that." I kissed him softly and he responded immediately.

"Let's go home."

"Home?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, my home." He said sheepishly, "The kids won't be with us until tomorrow and I just figured..."

"Let's go." I pulled him up from the piano bench and we nearly ran to car, which was really hard to do in my heels but my sex drive outweighed the pain.

We were back at his house and didn't even make it past the kitchen before he was trailing kisses up my neck. We fumbled to a chair and he landed with a thud while pulling me into his lap, with my back facing him. He moved my hair to the side so that he could lick my neck and I shivered at the feeling.

I immediately felt the affect I was making on him. "Don't you think we should at least make it to the bed?" His voice leaking sex and lust.

"Do you think you can make it?" I breathed.

I wanted him so badly that I couldn't help myself when I rolled my ass back into his lap earning a feral groan from him. He held me to his chest as I wrapped my arm back behind his neck. His hand roamed up my dress from my hips to my stomach and then grasped my breasts, massaging them in his palms.

His lips traveled along my shoulder as he pulled down the sleeves of my dress. With each new piece of skin that was exposed, I got a kiss. I felt his finger and thumb pinch my nipple and I moaned out loud.

"Oh... Edward… "I was so glad that the kids weren't here because this sight of me and Edward fucking in the kitchen might give them nightmares.

"I need you hear you talk to me Bella." He said and I could feel his grin against the flesh of my neck.

He lifted me off his lap and turned me around to face him. He grabbed my ass and pulled up allowing me the chance to wrap my legs around his waist as he carried us towards the bedroom.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" I kissed him fiercely.

He mumbled something against my lips but I couldn't make it out.

He moaned loudly and we fell back onto the bed, which I assumed to be his but I couldn't be sure. He immediately began pulling my dress down, exposing my breasts to him but I still had my panties on. He eyed my chest with lust filling his eyes.

I ripped my black cotton panties off, wanting to be completely free for him.

I hadn't even noticed that he was undressing but suddenly, he was in his blue silk boxers.

That was unacceptable.

I was being extremely bold tonight so and pulled him on top of me. I took off his boxers as much as I could before he did the rest himself.

Edward was kissing every inch of my upper body and my lower regions we wetter than Sea World on a hot July day. I could feel my juices flowing between my legs and was eager for him to enter me but I knew he was waiting.

He sat up on his knees and looked down at me sprawled underneath him, "You are so fucking beautiful." He said in awe and I felt a blush creep from my toes to my hairline. Then I decided to take control because if I didn't he would be stuck staring at me for days.

I gently got up from my position and pushed him back. The bed was big enough that we didn't even have to adjust ourselves to fit.

I straddled his legs as I bent my head down and licked the head of his cock.

"Bellaaaa….." he moaned and his hands tangled in the sheets but I could tell that they wanted to be in my hair.

I leaned down and flicked my tongue against the tip of his dick gaining a long hiss from his mouth through his teeth. I ran the pad of my tongue slowly from the base to the head and he nearly convulsed. Once I reached his head, I took his cock into my mouth fully and began sucking.

He weaved his fingers through my hair and began thrusting his hips into my mouth.

"Oh shit..." He yelled.

I moaned around his cock and began sucking harder and harder.

I felt his cum fill my mouth as I swallowed it all. Once I felt the last pump squirt down my throat, I swallowed and licked him clean. I sat up with a smug look on my face proud that I gave my the invincible Edward Cullen such an intense orgasm. Correction, I fucking sucked the brains out of Edward Cullen.

"How you feeling Mr. Movie Star?" I asked as I climbed back up his body, my legs moving to either side of his stomach.

"Baby you have no idea how good that felt. You have the sexiest mouth...ever." He said and his eyes were still hooded like he had just taken some kind of daze inducing drug.

I glided my hands along his body and I slowly made my way up to his lips, giving him one hell of a kiss. He shifted me slightly so that I was now ready for his eager cock at my entrance.

He was ready for me again and I could have sworn that he was some kind of machine.

I moved so that I was sitting up but we still weren't connected. I teased him by barely touching my entrance to the tip of his awaiting cock. I wanted him to make the last move so I just waited with a sexy smile. His lips went into a snarl and he thrust up into me so hard, I thought that my kidney was ruptured.

"OH EDWARD!" I screamed.

"So...unbelievably....tight." He grunted like a fucking Neanderthal.

"OH….yes baby... yes." I moaned as seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours I guess but I wouldn't know.

I sat straight up and he placed my hands on his knees and I rolled my hips over his cock. This new position allowed him to see everything and even though my eyes were closed, I could tell that he enjoyed the sight. I felt his finger and thumb pinch my clit and that brought me to one of the most intense orgasm I had ever had. I felt my juices cover his cock while I moaned his name.

"I can't hear you Bella." He growled.

This time, I yelled and a few more thrust later, Edward was screaming my name as I felt him shoot his cum into me, coating every inch of my body. I collapsed on top of him and tried to slow my breathing.

"Edward that was….you are insatiable." I kissed his sweat covered chest.

"You don't know the half of it."

Three hours in the shower later, we finally fell asleep sometime in the morning. Our bodies fit together perfectly and I practically melted into him as my mind shut down.

The ringing phone woke me up. I didn't think I had a lot to drink last night but I guess I did because my head was pounding. Maybe it was the four hours of sex? In any case, I was miserable.

"Get it." Edward rolled over.

I just put my head under the pillow and let the phone ring.

"Bella." He complained.

"I can't answer your phone at your house."

He chuckled, "You're not my mistress Bella." He reached over me and answered the phone, "Hello....hey....now....but it's only eight in the morning....I know but....alright fine....yeah....see you soon." He hung up the phone and rolled back into position, bringing me with him.

"Who was that?" I asked sleepily.

"My mother. Apparently, our kids won't stop begging to go to the zoo. They've been up since six screaming about penguins or something. I think they saw _The Lion King _last night."

"Do we have to go now?" I groaned.

"The zoo doesn't even open until ten but my mother says they won't let up. Her and Carlilse are coming so we can have some peace. Are you as hung over as I am?"

"Stop screaming." I giggled but that hurt my head even more so I had to stop.

"I guess we have to get up." He started to move but I wouldn't let him.

"No." I moaned.

"Can't they just go with your parents?"

"They want us along." He chuckled and picked me up from bed before setting me down.

Two hours , two cups of coffee and a hearty bit of convincing later, we sat in Edward's Volvo on our way to the Los Angels Zoo.

"I'm actually glad we're going to the zoo. That's another landmark we can cross off our list." He said as we got on the highway.

"Are you keeping track?"

"I told you I was your own personal tour guide." He took my hand, intertwining our fingers. That simple gesture was one of the highlights of my day.

By the time we got to the zoo, it had just opened so there weren't a lot of people there. I saw Carlilse and Esme at the front entrance trying to contain a bouncing Will, Dani and Demetri who all rushed over when they saw us.

We got our hugs and everyone was talking a a mile a minute.

"Come on, we have to go see the lions. Do they have lions here Edward?" Will asked as he took his hand and pulled him to the entrance.

"I think so." He chuckled.

"Thank you for watching them." I rolled my eyes at Esme who was following behind us.

"It was nice to have a house full of kids again. We didn't mind." She replied.

Our first hour at the zoo was very interesting. We were trying to stay under the radar as much as possible and that wasn't very hard since we were all covered up in sunglasses and jackets but the kids were making so much noise that it was becoming difficult.

The kids were very into all the animals they saw even though they'd been to zoos before. I think it was just excitement from watching the movie last night. Demetri and Will cracked me up when they started doing impressions of the animals. The had the penguin walk down pat and Carlilse helped them make elephant noises. My stomach hurt from all the laughing I was doing.

"How about we go see the fish." Carlilse suggested and the kids went insane screaming about Finding Nemo or something.

"Can you handle them?" Edward asked, "I want to take Bella somewhere."

"Sure, go have fun." He replied.

Edward took my hand and we made our way through the small amount of people that were crowded around the lion exhibit.

"Edward, slow down." I said.

"Keep up."

We ran through the park and eventually stopped in front of the peacock cage. I was out of breath and suddenly realized that I should start going to the gym.

"What the hell did you drag me here for?" I panted.

"This is my favorite part of the whole park." He said and pulled me to the front of the cage, "Just watch them."

We stood there uninterrupted as the beautiful birds began to wake up. There were about six in the habitat and they were all white except for the large blue greenish one who I knew was the male. He was so mach larger than the others and had feathers that reached so far up, it looked like they could reach the sun.

When the birds were fully awake, the male began doing his dance.

"Is it mating season?" I asked as I watched the large peacock ruffle his feathers.

"They don't mate in the zoo but it's his instinct." Edward said, "He does this kind of dance so that he can attract the females.

"I want you to do that for me." I replied being completely serious but he laughed.

"Fat chance Bella."

We continued to watch the birds for a little while until the male seemed to be tired out and went back to his corner to sleep.

"That's it?" I asked, not wanting the show to be over.

"He needs his rest." Edward began leading me away.

"I wanted a full show." I snickered.

"I promise we'll come back later. Right now, I want a kiss." He pulled me quickly to a secluded part of the zoo, under a bridge that lead to the fish exhibit. He pushed me up against the wall and began devouring my neck while my fingers went into his hair.

"You have to be quiet Bella." He warned.

I whimpered as his teeth took some of my skin in. I pulled his face up to mine for a breathless kiss and I have to say, one of my best yet. His hands made their way under my shirt but stayed at my hips for which I was thankful because I might just rip his pants off right here if he went any further.

"We have to stop." Edward said.

"I know but I can't." I groaned as his tongue swept the inside of my mouth.

"We really should stop." He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall.

"Then stop."

We didn't stop for another fifteen minutes and I was surprised that I could still breathe.

The rest of the day was perfect. We stayed with the kids along with Carlilse and Esme. After the zoo, we went out to lunch and then Esme invited us back to her house. I thought that she would be tired of three kids being around all the time but she almost cried when I tried to make up excuses for not going over. I just wanted to give her a break.

I took Will home that night and we couldn't spend the night with Edward because I had some work to do. I knew that it never would get done if I was at Edward's and Will was way too tired for a sleepover.

Monday morning rolled around and for some reason, I woke up earlier than I normally did. My brain must have known that something was going on because as soon as my eyes opened, I heard my phone beep from the nightstand. I picked it up and saw a very angry text from Alec.

_Isabella Swan, I don't know who you think you are but I don't appreciate you making us all look like fools-Alec_

_What are you talking about?-Bella_

_Just get on the computer.-Alec_

_For what?-Bella_

_Just do it. Any site will do.-Alec_

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my laptop from my desk. It took a while to boot up so I went to do my morning routine. When I came back, I went online and just sat there.

"I'm confused." I grumbled.

I took a leap of faith and went to an entertainment site. If Alec called then this must have something to do with Edward.

As soon as the site was loaded, my eyes were assaulted with pictures of Edward and I at the zoo. His hand under my shirt, his lips attacking my throat, my hands in his hair, my eyes rolled back, my legs around his waist. The headline...? A simple word: _Gotcha! _

__**HOLY CAUGHT MAKING OUT UNDER A BRIDGE BATMAN**

**OH NO. THEY GOT CAUGHT. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR BELLA? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR EDWARD? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO AND WHO TOOK THOSE PESKY PICTURES? NO ONE'S SAFE IN HOLLYWOOD. **

**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET DICEY **

**IF YOU HAVENT CHECKED OUT THE BANNER FOR THIS STORY YET, GO SEE IT ON MY PROFILE. THERE ARE LINKS. THANKS TO WILDTHING7508 FOR THOSE. **

**I MIGHT HAVE AN UPDATE FOR THVC TODAY BUT DON'T KILL ME IF IT DOESNT' HAPPEN. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE THEY'RE BETTER THAN OUR FAVORITE TABLOID STARS KISSING **

**I THINK WE CAN GET TO 500 THIS WEEK**


	19. Chapter 19

Romantic Movie Marathons

Edward POV

**IM BACK FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF LOVLIENESS. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

_Finally. _

A day off.

This had been my first day off in about a month of straight hard work for this new movie that was kicking my ass. It was emotionally draining but I was pushing hard and I knew this was going to be an amazing movie once it was finished. Today, they were doing a lot of exterior shots that I didn't need to be present for so I planned on going over to Bella's house so that we could spend the day together doing nothing in particular. That was the plan at least.

"Dad, dad. Wake up." Demetri bounced on my bed, "Come on, I want to see Bella and tell her about the new book you read me."

"Alright, go get dressed."

"I am dressed dad. Come on." He jumped on my back and I knew he wouldn't stop until I relented. I flipped over and caught him in mid air.

"You woke me up so that you could see Bella quicker?" I asked as I dragged him out of bed with me.

He laughed, "Yeah, I like her better than you. Put me down."

"Go make sure your sister is ready." I put him on the ground and he ran off down the hall.

I loved the fact that my kids liked Bella. She was my world and if I wanted any kind of future with her, then our children were a big part of it. I actually felt warm inside at how easy we were able to transition into a real family. This could work. This _would _work. I felt like I had three children instead of two and I was happy at the way my children took to Bella and Will.

I checked the clock and saw that it was early enough for me to take a shower before I took the kids to school. I let the hot water run over my body as I thought about the wonderful day that Bella and I were going to have. I liked to take her out to fancy dinners and stuff but I liked being with her most when she was natural, no makeup, no masks, no hiding and in a setting where we weren't trying to impress each other.

I got out of the shower and quickly dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. Like I said, it was my day off and I planned on living life to the fullest. I went downstairs to see Demetri and Dani watching TV.

"I'm hungry dad." Demetri said when he noticed me.

"We can have...leftover lasagna or chicken." Both of which were made by Bella when she and Will spent the night a couple days ago.

"Lasagna for breakfast?" Dani turned her face up, "Only you daddy."

"Only me." I agreed.

I put their plates into the microwave and they ate their breakfast when it was done heating up. We still had some time to kill but I knew that Demetri wanted to get to school early so I got them ready to go.

"Make sure you have your backpacks." I shouted as they rushed upstairs to get their stuff.

The phone rang and I ran to get it, "Hello?"

"_Good, you haven't left yet. I'm coming over to take the kids to school." _Alice replied.

"Why, I have the day off. I could have taken them."

"_You won't want to leave the house today. I'll be there in two minutes." _She rushed me off of the phone.

"Damn meddler."

I sat on the kitchen stool and drank from my coffee cup as I waited for the kids to come down.

"Dad, what are you doing sitting down? We have to go." Demetri huffed.

"Your Aunt Alice is taking you." I chuckled as Demetri was bouncing at the door.

"Whatever. Here she comes." He opened the door as I heard Alice's forceful Porsche rev in the driveway. I was surprised when Will bounced out of the back seat and nearly tackled Demetri to the ground.

"I could have taken them Alice." I said and helped Dani into her seat, "And what's Will doing here." He hugged me before climbing back to his seat.

"They caught you and Bella." Alice put her hands on her hips, "It's on every entertainment site on the internet plus, I went to get coffee this morning and it was front page news Edward."

"Wh..what? How? We were so careful." My heart started beating and my blood ran cold. This was a bad situation.

"Yeah right. You two weren't even trying to hide it. Maybe it's just that you guys were so clouded but everyone could see it but now we have proof." She pulled something out of her back pocket and I immediately recognized our intense kissing from the zoo.

"Shit." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella will be over in a couple minutes. Don't worry too much about this. It's happened before and you two are smart. You guys know how to spin this." Alice winked at me before skipping over to her car and pealing out of the driveway.

I went inside and nearly cracked the door in half when I slammed it shut. I made a moved for my coffee but then decided that this deserved something stronger so I went to the liquor cabinet and poured myself a small drop of bourbon before downing it in one gulp.

I sat on the couch and leaned back against the arm, holding the picture above me. I had to admit that we looked hot. Her hands were in my hair and mine her under her shirt. I remembered exactly what I was thinking at that moment and my lustful thoughts were obviously making it hard for me to see reason. How could I have been so stupid? We were in public and this was pure irresponsibility. Bella's job was on the line and I just fucked this up for her.

From the graininess of the photograph, I could tell that this wasn't a paparazzi shot. Someone took this with their cellphone and sold it to the magazines. I hated this town. Everyone is looking for money but never think about how it could affect others.

I turned on the TV to the first entertainment network I thought of and sure enough, there we were, front and center, making out for the world to see.

"Oh my God." I groaned as I heard the reporter make observations on the pictures.

How could we spin this?

To be honest, I couldn't really think of any way to cover this up. You could clearly see both of our faces and we were definitely being a little more affectionate than would be acceptable in public. My hands were nearly pulling her bra off and even though her shirt was still on, you could tell that I was feeling things that I wasn't supposed to.

They had pictures of me kissing her neck and her lips ravishingly. We were practically devouring each other without any care in the world.

It wasn't that I was trying to hide Bella but we were trying to be normal, living away from the limelight and we had been doing ok so far but now, everything was going to change.

My cellphone rang from the table and I stood up to get it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi." _Bella's sweet voice said on the other line.

"Hey."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before I had the courage to speak.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for any of this to happen." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Stop stressing and stop trying to pull out your hair." She laughed, "We'll talk about this when I get there. I'm being followed so I have to drive around a little bit to try and loose them."

My heart started to beat furiously at the prospect of Bella dodging through LA traffic with the paparazzi on her ass. I wanted to protect her from the outside world and that included paparazzi cars, "Make sure you're careful." I said seriously.

"I will. I should be there in about half an hour. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

We ended the call and I went back to lying on the couch although my mind was worrying about Bella. How would she take being the center of attention from now on? Would she break up with me over this? God, I hope not. We could handle this. We would be able to do something about this because I refused to loose her.

I guessed that she would loosed her job and from what I remember about her contract, she might even be sued. If it came to that, we were in trouble but I doubt it would go that far because it wasn't like we damaged the company in any way.

Maybe I could talk to Carlilse? He could surely hire her along with Jane and Alec but I knew that would never happen. My father couldn't give her a job as my publicist now. It would look completely inappropriate for us to be working together now that people knew our relationship and she would look like a joke. To put it simply, her career in public relations was ruined.

No one would hire her now that people knew who she was dating and Volturi Relations was one of the biggest firms on the West Coast. If they wanted her blackballed, then they could make sure that she would never work again. From their point of view, they humiliated her and took advantage of her position although no one understood what our relationship was. They all thought that she was some goldigger or that this was some fling but they would never know that this was so much more than that.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to get it. I opened the door and there was Bella carrying bags from the grocery store and sunglasses over her eyes.

"Hey, why did you go grocery shopping?" I took some of the bags from her and gave her a short kiss.

"Well for one thing, I've seen what you have and you need groceries and for another, I figured we would be staying in all day so we needed to stock up." She pulled her sunglasses off once we were in the kitchen and I saw the trepidation behind her eyes. She gave me a sad smile and we began putting away the groceries in silence.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll finish this up." I suggested.

"That's ok. I need to move around right now." She said nervously, "I can't sit down or I might go crazy." She shook her head.

"How was it getting over here?" I asked.

"A mess. First I woke up to Alec's furious text message where he basically told me that I was stupid and then I went online to see the pictures. Then, Alice came over my house to get Will because she said that I needed to come over here straight away so that we could talk. Then, I got here and the photographers were just waiting on your street so I had to go around the neighborhood to try and loose them but I ended up at the grocery store so I decided to...." She was actually shaking and speaking so fast that I barely understood her.

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and tried to calm her down, "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know that? I feel so...humiliated." Her voice cracked.

"I promise you that this will all blow over and in a couple days, no one is even going to remember any of this." We were finished with the groceries so I led her to the family room so that we could sit down. I pulled her on the couch and her body melted into mine.

"I just need to digest all of this. It's not everyday that you see yourself having tongue sex with your boyfriend on every magazine in the country." She half laughed and wiped her face, "I'll get over this."

"Are you sure you're ok?" I pulled her closer to me.

"Yeah. This is just so...surreal."

We stayed silent for over an hour and just sat with each other. We moved positions so that I was laying horizontally on the couch and her body was on top of mine. I ran my hand over her back and she seemed to calm down considerably after an hour. Coco jumped up with us and made himself comfortable between our bodies an the back of the sofa that thankfully fit all three of us.

"Has your boss called yet?" I asked quietly.

"No but I know she will. It's only a matter of time." She drew imaginary designs on my chest with her nail.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

She actually giggled, "It wasn't like we were being very careful were we? It was just a shock to wake up this morning and see my face everywhere. I knew this would happen and I was prepared for it."

"You were?"

"Yeah, we can't keep secrets forever especially in this town." She let out a deep breath, "I might loose my job but at least I'll have you right?" She kissed my chest.

"Of course." I hugged her tighter.

"If you ever break up with me, I might kill you. I've been through too much shit to let this relationship go down the drain." She poked me and I laughed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"About work? I don't know..."

"I wish I could help you. I can talk to Alec if you want and see if he can get you a position with him or something. I'm sure my dad would hire you."

"I don't think Alec or Jane want to ever talk to me again. They were both so livid when they called me at the grocery store. I thought I was going to have to buy a new ear."

"What did they say?" I stroked the top of Coco's head.

She put on her best icy Jane voice, "How could you be so irresponsible? We all told you to keep this under wraps but you just had to do things your way and now we have so much damage control to do. Edward has a plan for his life and you're just distracting his work. Now we have to issue a press release to calm down this media storm. He's the most loved movie star on the planet and now everyone thinks you're a slut. No one's going to take you seriously." She laughed but I was furious.

_Who the hell did they think they were? They worked for us not the other way around. _

"She had no right to talk to you that way." I said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down. They were just trying to protect you." She kissed my chest, "It's their job to protect you and your career."

"No, you're my publicist so it's your job. They can both go to hell for all I'm concerned."

"Well I obviously didn't do a very good job since we got so out of control at the zoo."

"It wasn't your fault. Are...are you regretting us?" I asked hesitantly.

"I will never regret us." She moved so that she was looking at me, "You have brought so much into my life and I will thank you every day for that. This...this is just a minor set back and we will get through it. I'm going to loose my job and I accept that. I also accept that my life will never be the same but you're worth it Edward." She stroked my face so gently that she almost wasn't touching me at all.

I kissed her lips lightly, "Thank you for not quitting."

"I can't quit you." She said.

"Have you been watching _Brokeback Mountain?" _I chuckled.

"No, I never saw it. I haven't seen a new movie in...years." She sighed.

"Wait, what was the last movie you saw?" I asked astounded. It always stunned me at how people don't watch at least ten movies a week. Maybe that was only because they were my passion.

"I don't know. Kiddie movies? If they don't have anything to do with cartoons then I don't know them. I saw _Titanic _though so that has to count towards my total right?"

"Well that's unacceptable." I lifted us up from our position, "We have to get you cinematically educated."

"I bet you have a list that could circle the world." She laughed.

"Yes ma'am I do and we're going to watch every romantic movie in my arsenal."

"Don't men hate romantic movies? Jacob always did." She shrugged.

"Well I'm no ordinary man and I'm definitely not Jacob. Romantic movies help me hone my acting. You have to be completely raw when you do a film like that." I said seriously.

"I don't even think I've seen your romantic movies." She thought, "I heard they were really good though."

"Yeah, well those we won't be watching, too embarrassing." I shuddered.

"But...there must be thousands of romantic movies that I haven't seen. We can't watch them all."

"Hell yes we can." I took her hand and led her to the giant movie cabinet that my mother had bought when I first moved into this house. I opened it up and her jaw dropped.

"Edward, you can't be serious."

"Why not? We don't have anything better to do and I want to show them to you. You have about seventy years of cinema to catch up on.

"Should we start at the beginning?"

"We need a distraction after this day" I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder, "Pick one."

"How far back should we go? There's so many."

"How about we not go chronologically but by my own personal list?" I suggested.

"What's this one?" Of course she had to pick up the one romantic movie that I wasn't too fond of.

"That's _The Notebook._ It's pretty cheesy actually. That is one of the one's that I don't particularly enjoy."

"Well that Ryan Gosling is a hottie. Let's watch this one." She bounced over to the coach and I groaned, "Stop complaining. This one looks good."

"Should I make some food for us?"

"Might as well. I'm really excited about our whole romantic movie marathon now. I need to get educated if this is going to be my new life." She put her feet up on the couch, "On second thought, let me make the food."

For the next hour, I completely forgot that we had a shit storm coming towards us and we were a normal relaxed couple. I kept my hands on her body the whole time as she flitted around the kitchen reheating her lasagna, chicken and even making me a plate of nachos that I desperately wanted. It was only nine o' clock in the morning but we didn't care.

"Edward, you have to stop trying to take my shirt off. I'm going to burn this." She hit me as she tried to stir the cheese sauce.

"I can't help it." I whispered in her ear.

"You're going to make me take you down." She warned.

"Do your worse Ms. Swan."

She turned off the stove and pushed me back into the counter, forcing her lips on mine in a animalistic way that made my dick shoot straight up in the air. She molded to me and her chest met mine as she stood on her tip toes to try and take me more forcefully.

"Shouldn't we go to the bedroom for this?" I mumbled as she tried to force her tongue into my mouth.

"We're not going that far Edward. I was just trying to give you a good morning kiss. We should be getting a call about our performance at the zoo soon and I want to have you all to myself for a while."

I lifted her up on the counter and made sure she knew how much I loved her. Fifteen breathless minutes later, her shirt was off and her breasts were in my hand but that was as far as she wanted to go.

"I mean it Edward. We can't go there right now." She jumped off of the counter and went around the kitchen trying to find her shirt, which I probably threw into the other room.

"We need some fun." I groaned.

"Well that's what the movies are for. Stop trying to seduce me." She gave me another short kiss, put on her shirt, and started bringing the food into the family room.

"Why don't you put the movie in." I said when I followed her.

"I don't know how to work your stupid Blu ray thing." She sat on the sofa and started eating from my nacho plate.

"Its basically a DVD player." I shrugged and put in the movie.

"With my luck, I would damage the thing and with me having no job now, I'm in no position to buy you another one."

"What do you plan on doing about that by the way." I asked sorrowfully as I put the movie in and went to sit on the couch next to her.

"I don't know. I doubt if anyone will hire me to do publicity anymore. I could work at Burger King." She joked as she rested her head on my shoulder as we continued to eat our snacks.

"You are the little jokster aren't you." I kissed her forehead.

"I might have to move in here with you and be your whore. You can pay me for my amazing sex."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I chuckled and she hit my chest.

"Just watch the movie and explain it to me."

_The Notebook _was one of those movies that was so romantic it bordered on disgusting but I had to admit that the acting was good enough to keep me interested. I explained Noah and Allie's relationship to Bella whenever she asked and since this was Alice's favorite movie, I practically knew the thing by heart.

"I think your phone is ringing." I said to Bella when the movie was about half way done.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." She laughed and checked her phone.

"Who is your's from?" I asked.

"My mother, your's?"

"Same."

We both rolled our eyes and then the day really began.

Esme laid into me for not being responsible in my relationship. I paced the floor of my office while my mother practically shamed me.

"_Rene and I were talking and we don't think that this was a very smart move on your part. This was not the proper way to come out as a couple Edward." _Even over the phone she made me feel like shit.

"I know mom. This isn't ideal but I think we can made things work."

"_Poor Bella. How could you do this Edward? Alec and Jane are going crazy for some reason and your father isn't happy with you either. Your little display was very inappropriate." _

"Speaking of Jane and Alec, I don't like the way they talked to Bella this morning. I don't really see the issue here besides Bella's job."

"_They're just worried about your image sweetheart but I'll have a talk with them. I know how much Bella means to you and this is just a minor set back." _

"You're right but I just feel so bad. I practically ruined her shot at a career out here and now her entire life is going to be different."

"_Have you two talked?" _

"Briefly but we haven't really dived into it yet. I don't know what she's going to do."

"_I'm sure everything will work out. She loves you and you love her so just try to keep your lives as normal as possible for yourselves and the kids." _

I finally got off the phone with my mother and went back into the family room to see Bella on the couch watching the movie.

"How did your talk go?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Rene was surprisingly soft on me but I think that's just because she likes you." She nudged my shoulder, " She told Charlie thought and he on the other hand was more...forceful? I guess that's the right word."

"Charlie as in your father?" I could already feel the blood leave me face. Who wouldn't be afraid of the gun whirling, police chief father of their girlfriend?

"Yeah, he said that he needs to meet the man defiling his daughter." She laughed.

"Ar..are you serious?"

"Yeah. He already has the plane tickets for Thanksgiving so...I guess that takes care of those plans." She hung her head.

"So, I'm going to meet the Chief for Thanksgiving? Is there anyway I can get out of it?"

"Not now that he knows who you are. He might come down her and start shooting. Its best to just get it over with." She climbed into my lap and I leaned back on the sofa, "But, I promise to protect you."

"What should I know?"

"He's just very protective after...."

"Jacob?" I guessed and she nodded, "I understand that."

"Are you really nervous? We have like another month." She chuckled.

"This isn't funny Bella. I've never been good with parents. I can act in front of ten thousand people but fathers scare the shit out of me."

"Wow, you have some serious issues Edward. Charlie told me to check your mental history." She laughed.

"I don't want to screw this up. I need him to like me." I placed soft kisses anywhere I could reach.

"He will love you. How was your talk?"

"She was not too fond of our coming out method either but she understands. She's been through the same thing though.

"So...I guess this means we're out?" Bella said hesitantly.

"We're way beyond out. Your life will never be the same again. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

She thought for a minute before capturing my lips with hers, "If I get to do that everyday, then I'll be fine."

**HOLY LIFE CHANGER BATMAN**

**THIS WAS PRETTY MUCH JUST A LITTLE FILLING. THE REAL STUFF WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER FROM COULD GET A LITTLE ROUGH IN THE DAYS TO COME. **

**ANTYWAY, COME BACK ON MONDAY FOR MORE LOVE:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**GET ME TO 500 BY MONDAY PLEASE**


	20. Chapter 20

Career Choices and Santa Barbra

**HELLO LOVLIES. ANOTHER MONDAY, ANOTHER PACKED WEEK. EVEN THOUGH IM OUT OF SCHOOL, IT MAKES ME LAUGH AT HOW MUCH WORK I STILL HAVE TO DO. IN ANY CASE, I STILL GET THESE BEAUTIES OUT THERE TO YA. GLAD THAT I DONT HAVE ANY SITUATIONS LIKE I DID WITH THVC. THAT WAS A MESS BUT IM ALL BETTER. **

**HERE IS CHAPTER ONE FOR THE WEEK**

**ENJOY....**

IT ALL BELONGS TO SM.

* * *

My heels clicked on the tiled floor of Volturi Relation's downtown office as I made my way to my demise.

I had made it one week before I got that dreaded call asking me to come in to "discuss my career decisions" as Victoria said to me. When I inquired further into what I was needed for, she wouldn't elaborate. I was going to play dumb for this because I was going to make them work to fire me. I'm too damn good to be just thrown out on my ass because I was having a little fun.

To be honest, I did break the rules and maybe I was having a latent bout of teenage rebellion but I didn't really care anymore.

For the past week, I kept working for Edward for as long as I could but it didn't come without its fair share of challenges. Jane and Alec continued to lay into me for basically ruining Edward's career as they put it. They both shut the hell up when Esme got a hold of them but I still was under their constant watch just in case I stepped one toe out of line. Edward and I opted out of releasing a press statement because it really wasn't anybody's business but the people we chose to tell although everyone now knew who I was but still, we felt that privacy was our best weapon.

I soon found out that no matter what we kept private, that didn't mean that people lost interest. I soon became friends with some very pushy photographers who seemed to always be in my face. I didn't really mind because I had signed up for this but it did get kind of annoying when I tried to pull out of the parking lot and had to worry about hitting some poor paparazzi.

_Serves them right!_

It was kind of strange to go to the grocery store and see my face on every magazine cover with Edward but I quickly got over that because I knew it wasn't going away any time soon. I don't know how they got the information they did but within three days of those photos being leaked, the whole world knew when my birthday was, where I was born, what my first dog's name was, who my parents were and even my favorite food.

I was surprised at how much of the information was actually true but there was always at least one lie to round out the bunch. Renee was loving that her daughter was well known and called me everyday with another story about how one of her coworkers at school would talk about me. For all the things I accomplished in my life; graduating high school, college, having a career and a son, she was most proud of the fact that I was caught up against a wall with Edward Cullen. I swear.

Charlie on the other hand was not taking any of this well. He didn't seem to understand that I was in the public eye whether I wanted to be or not. He now watched the entertainment networks just to keep an eye on me and would call asking why I was wearing a certain pair of shorts when I went to a football game or why I wasn't wearing my seat belt when I pulled out of the parking lot.

He even threatened to come and get me when he saw the pictures of Edward and I. What he keeps forgetting is that I'm a twenty-eight year old woman with a life of her own but I guess he has the right to worry since he's my father.

I was actually nervous about having Charlie and Edward meet during Thanksgiving because Charlie never sounded to happy on the phone when we dived into my personal life. He even wanted to talk to Edward on several occasions but I wouldn't allow that. He started to google Edward every day to keep track of him and would tell me all about Edward's past indiscretions that were made public by the media.

I was followed everywhere but the only person I was worried about was Will. Fortunately, he was soaking up all the attention like he was made to be in the spotlight. He would actually wave and answer questions for the photographers who asked. When I asked him one night how he was handling everything, he said he was ok with it as long as he got to keep Edward, Dani, and Demetri.

I promised him that nothing was going to change and he seemed to understand what was going on. I explained to him that he should just keep on living his life like the cameras weren't even there and he got used to them just like I did after a couple of days.

With everyone digging into my past, of course it came out that I was married to Jacob Black and he had quite a lot to say about it. This time, I was able to stand up to him a little bit more when he started screaming at me for embarrassing him or whatever the hell he was talking about.

He seemed to think that I was trying to make him the laughing stock of Chicago and he was furious that I had humiliated him in front of all his businessmen friends. To be honest, I just think he was mad that I was moving on so quickly even though he was fucking whatshername while we were still married so I called him out on his faulty logic but that didn't make any difference to him.

I had recorded one of his more colorful conversations just in case he threatened to challenge custody of Will. On that particular instance, he actually made some pretty mean remarks that scared the hell out of me. Edward wanted to talk to him but I wouldn't allow that. I didn't need that conversation to happen because I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

After the second call of pure screaming, I stopped picking up the phone whenever he called. I didn't have time to deal with him right now.

Even though all these changes happened in my life within a week, I was happy; truly happy for the first time in a long time. Will and I had basically moved into Edward's place because he had a gate that the paparazzi couldn't get past while my house was right on the street and Edward didn't want me to have to deal with them more than I had to. Even Cesar had set up shop in Edward's house and practically took over Coco's bed.

I hadn't even been to my house in about four days because there was no need to. Will and I had clothes at Edward's and we didn't really need anything else. I now considered myself to be the mother of three children, which I couldn't have been more happy about. Dani and Demetri were quickly filling my heart just as much as Will did and I loved to be around all three of them.

As far as my job went, I knew I was going to be fired and I was expecting that so it wasn't a shock when I got the call last night that I needed to come in. Edward kept apologizing and saying stupid things like 'I will support you and Will without objection' and 'You never have to work again if you don't want to'. The man was seriously crazy if he thought that I was going to let my boyfriend of two months support my son and I.

Those conversations always lead to 'why are you so stubborn' discussions.

After my public relations life was over, I was thinking about writing again or maybe even publishing some of the stuff that I had written in college. Of course I knew that it needed lots of work but maybe I could dip my toe into the world of literature again.

First, I had to watch my career go up in smoke.

"Can I help you?" A snotty assistant said as I approached the tall desk on the bottom floor of Volturi Relations.

"Uh...yes. I have a meeting on the thirtieth floor at ten." I replied and handed her my work badge.

She raised her eyebrow as she tapped on her computer, "Thirtieth floor uh? You must have really screwed up."

"Yeah." I said under my breath.

Instead of me just being fired by Victoria, someone felt the need to address my situation with the main bosses. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were about to hand me my ass on a platter and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ok, you're all set to go up Ms. Swan and can you tell Edward Cullen that I would really love an autograph." She smirked at me as she handed me back my badge, which I snatched forcefully from her claws.

I quickly found out that I was the most hated woman in this town for taking the sexiest bachelor off of the market. Mothers at school would scowl at me and even cashier ladies would mutter things under their breath. It was either that or people would suck up to me because they thought that I would give them Edward's number or something.

I passed by security and made my way to the elevators that went all the way up to the bosses' offices.

I tapped my foot on the floor of the elevator as the soft music played overhead.

"You've sure done it this time Bella." I said to myself as I looked at my reflection in the stainless steel doors.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse and quickly retrieved it.

_Good luck and I'm so sorry for doing this to you.-E_

_Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault-B_

_Still. I love you-E_

_Love you too-B_

He was having a difficult time filming his new movie even though he was good at what he did, that didn't mean that it didn't come with challenges. He was exhausted by the time he got home and I felt for him. He pushed himself so hard to get a good performance and I was worried that he might not be taking enough time for himself. I enjoyed taking care of him and making sure that he was ok, which was just another thing that separated this relationship from my past one. I never really cared about what Jacob was doing or how he was feeling. I thought I knew what love was but I was sorely mistaken.

I read the script for _Vindicated _and it was a very good movie from what I saw and I knew that Edward was perfect for the role. Well, he was perfect for every role but I knew that he could pull this one off well.

The elevator dinged and I tepidly walked up to the secretary who was filing her nails at the desk in front of a huge set of doors.

"Hi, I have a meeting at ten." I repeated my same words from downstairs.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" She asked and I nodded. That damn all-knowing grin appeared on her face and I wanted to smack it off, "We've been waiting for you."

"Great. Should I wait over there?" I pointed to row of chairs near the wall.

"No that's ok. They're waiting for you inside." She got up from her desk and opened the giant, wooden double doors to the conference room.

I bucked up and walked in.

There was a long wooden table on an expensive area rug and a single chair that I suspected was mine. On the other end of the table were three old, similar looking men who I assumed to be the Voltrui brothers. They all had pale blonde hair and ashen skin that put mine to shame. It looked like they hadn't been out in the sun in forever and their eyes were a menacing steel gray. Of course, Victoria's flaming red hair was present as she sat to their left with a wicked smirk.

"Ms. Swan?" The brother in the middle stood and shook my hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

I shook everyone's hand except Victoria who didn't even make a move to shake when I offered.

_Bitch. _

I sat gently in the seat opposite them and just crossed my hands in front of me waiting for them to speak.

"Well, you've seemed to have quite the week." Aro joked with a soft yet scary smile.

"Yes sir." I nodded but didn't say anything more.

"I expect you know why you're here?" He asked and I nodded again, "We are very disappointed in you Ms. Swan."

"I know sir and I apologize for any embarrassment that I might have caused you."

"I take it that you read the contract since we have your signature on the bottom." He pushed the piece of paper towards me and I noticed that it was the same paper that Victoria had me sign.

I let my eyes travel over the paper, not really reading but trying to see if there was any way out of this.

"What puzzles me is that you actually thought that you would get away with this. Did you not think that there were people watching?" The second brother Caius asked.

I really didn't know what to say because I would just seem like a fool. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I did it anyway. They had every right to do whatever to me.

"She lied to my face." Victoria spat, "She sat there and told me point blank that she wasn't getting involved with Mr. Cullen."

"Is this true Ms. Swan?" Aro asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well then I am afraid that we will have to terminate your tenure here." He spoke softly.

"I understand."

We all sat quietly for a couple minutes.

_Could I leave now? _

"Ms. Swan, how much do you want your job?" Marcus said out of the blue.

I looked him in the eyes, "I don't understand what you mean by that sir."

"What I mean is, we could work something out where you might be able to keep your job."

_This didn't sound legit to me. _

"Could you elaborate on that please?" I asked.

"My brother is beating around the bush." Aro crossed his hands, "We have very high standards here at Volturi Relations. We have been representing the best of the best since the 1930s and you came highly recommended from Chicago. We took you in on a leap of faith but you have embarrassed us in one of the worst ways possible." His voice grew cold.

I continued to look at him strongly. I knew how to play in a man's world and that's all Hollywood was.

"We would be willing to let you keep your job if you were to make certain...statements to the affect that this was all some sort of mix up." He pushed another piece of paper in my direction and I read it with suspicious eyes.

It was a press statement that I would have to read to the press at a conference set up by the company.

_My relationship with one Mr. Edward Cullen was purely professional until he made certain advances that I was powerless to deny. It was just a physical relationship that got out hand and nothing more. _

I stopped reading right there and nearly threw the paper back.

"I don't think that would be the appropriate route for me at this time but thank you for the option." I said in a vicious tone that was still polite.

"If you want to keep your job or work in this town again, you're going to sign this." Victoria pushed it back to me.

"With all due respect, I know what I did was wrong but everything in that statement is a lie. Mr. Cullen's and my relationship might have started out professional but it steadily grew out of that." I decided to stop myself before I told them things that they didn't need to know.

Victoria cackled at me, "Do you honestly think that he wants you? This is Hollywood sweetheart. Sluts like you can be found on any corner from Lacienega Boulevard to Melrose."

"Is that where they found you?" I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as the statement left my mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She snarled.

"Ladies, please." Aro held up his hands, "Ms. Swan, we see the good work you did with Mr. Cullen despite your...set back. We don't want to let you go and would rather keep you on but certain things needed to be corrected before we can move forward with any professional relationship with you."

"So, are you asking me to break up with him?" I clarified.

"Precisely although I doubt that what you and Mr. Cullen have is anything solid. It should be easy for you to let him go." Aro smirked and his words were even more hurtful than Victoria's, "With your past history in men, it wouldn't be too farfetched that you would chose to latch onto Mr. Cullen."

"Excuse me sir but I have no idea what you mean by that."

Never in my wildest dreams would I expect them to bring Jacob into this situation.

"Well, everyone is aware of your relationship with Jacob Black. It's obvious that you like money. You can sign that statement to that affect and I would be happy to let you keep your job."

I shook my head before I jumped across the table and sucked his blood, "I don't think that I can do that sir." I said finally.

"Are you willing to give up everything for a man you barely know?" Marcus asked softly.

"Not that my personal life is any or your business but yes, I am."

Aro slammed his hand on the table causing it to shake, "You have no personal life anymore Ms. Swan. You became fair game when you were caught up against a wall with my client."

_Hell no. _

"The only reason he was your client was because of me. I was requested if you have forgotten." I snapped. I was done being polite, "You want me to sign some statement like I did something wrong? I can't help who I fall in love with and you're making it sound like I'm Monika Lewinsky. You have no right to dictate my personal life."

"Ms. Swan, you just dug yourself into a deep hole. I don't play nicely." Aro sneered at me, "I own this town and you won't even be able to show your face here without me knowing about it."

"You might own this town but you sure as hell don't own me." I stood from my seat and ripped his fucking contract before throwing the pieces in their direction, "Shove your statement up your ass." I stalked out of the conference room and could already tell that I was in trouble just by the heat that I could feel from their glares.

_Confident Bella did not like to be tested. _

I went to the elevators without even looking at the assistant and thankfully, I didn't have to wait for one to take me down.

"Jesus Bella." I banged my head against the wall of the elevator.

Ok, so maybe I took that a little far but I was pissed. Who did they think they were? I haven't acted like that since I had to play hardball with my divorce. They made me so angry with their statements and contracts but I should have stayed professional. What was wrong with me? Oh that's right, I was in love.

_People do stupid things when they're in love Bella!_

As the elevator descended further and further to the first floor, a weight seemed to be lifted off of my shoulders. I was free I guess. Well, not necessarily but now I didn't feel the need to hide. We could have a life without restrictions. Of course being the private people that we were, Edward and I weren't going to flaunt our relationship but I could give him a short kiss if I wanted without fearing the loss of my job because guess what? I have no more job.

By the time I walked out of the elevator, I was actually smiling. I waved to the secretary I first met and then headed to the parking garage.

As I passed the beautiful cars in the lot, reality began to set it.

I have no more job.

Now what was I supposed to do? I would have liked to think that I could make a living off of my writing but even if I did get published, I might not see any profit for a year or so. Besides, I wasn't even that good.

I finally made it to my small car and fired up the engine.

I knew that there were two things I certainly weren't going to do. 1.) I wasn't going to take anything from my parents. I had already sponged off of them enough and they deserved a life. 2.) I wasn't going to ask Jacob for a dime. We were no longer married and besides our connection through Will, there wasn't anything that I should be talking to him about. Jacob was paying for Will's school but that was it. As far as money went, I would find something. I had some saved and that would last us for a while.

The parking garage was underground so there wasn't anyway the cameramen knew where I was. I was able to get onto the highway without any problems and once I blended into the early morning LA traffic, I could have been another normal citizen.

I really didn't know what I should be doing now. I didn't work for Edward anymore and I certainly didn't work for Volturi. Edward talked to his father and asked if I could still keep my job as his publicist but I decided against that. No one was going to take me seriously if I was still in that position. It was pretty much a worthless argument anyway because it's not like I would be known for anything now except Edward's girlfriend.

I drove quickly thought LA and made it to Edward's house about half an hour later. There were some suspicious cars on the street, a couple of houses down but I knew they wouldn't approach me.

I punched in the key to his gate and then made my way up into the driveway. I parked in front of the door so that I could get out easily when I went to go pick up the kids. Football practice was canceled today because the coach got sick and the boys didn't have a game this weekend so we were free.

I pulled out the key that Edward demanded I have and unlocked the door. As soon as my foot was over the threshold, Coco and Cesar ran to nearly tackle me to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down boys." I patted both of their heads until they were calmed and then put my bag on the table near the door before slipping off my heels.

I ran upstairs, followed by padding dog feet that sounded more like horses, to Edward's room. I quickly undressed and went into the closet to put on something more comfortable. I chose my new favorite article of clothing; one of Edward's Yale hoodies.

It was dark navy blue and had the intricate Yale logo over the chest with the name of the school going along the right sleeve. It was the most comfortable thing I had ever put on but the most important reason why I loved it so much was because it smelled just like Edward. The thing was so big that it fell mid thigh but I could tuck it under so I didn't look like I was carrying around a basketball.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and looked in the closet that was a quarter mine and the rest was Edward's. It made me smile at how Edward made room for me without me even asking. He practically demanded that I leave clothes here so that's what I did.

I spent a long time cleaning up because the house had been neglected for a while. Edward used to have a cleaning lady but she got really sick so she stopped coming and he hadn't had the chance to hire another one. I didn't see the point and just did it myself but cleaning up after two small boys, a girl and Edward plus two dogs could be kind of daunting. The weird thing was that I loved doing it.

I made sure that the boy's room was straightened out and Dani always kept her room immaculate so I didn't have to worry about her. I put some more food in the dog's bowls and gave them lots of water since it was kind of hot outside. I had opened the sliding glass door to allow some air into the house when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered and started on the two plates that were in the sink.

"_Alice, I told you she was there."_ Rose yelled over the phone, _"Sorry Bella but we called your house and you weren't there so we tried Edward's. Low and behold, there you are."_ She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

"_We want to come see you."_ Alice shouted.

"I just saw you yesterday Alice."

"_Yeah but you haven't seen me in weeks so we're coming over."_ Rose said, "_And we want to swim." _

"Ok, ok. I'll be here until I have to get the kids."

"_Alright, we'll be over soon."_

Thirty minutes later, I opened the door to see Alice and Rose who was holding Kim. Kim was the cutest baby I had ever seen and was the perfect mix between Emmett and Rose.

"It's so hot outside." Alice groaned as she made her way into the house. The dogs were going crazy at the extra company.

"That's why we came for the pool Alice." Rose said, "Besides, Kimmy wanted to get in the water. Didn't you sweetheart?"

I made a pitcher of iced tea and brought it out to the pool where Alice was floating in the water and Rose was holding Kim on the steps. I sat on the ledge and poured the glasses.

"I heard you had your meeting with your boss today?" Alice started conversation.

"Yeah. It was horrible." I had almost forgotten about my disastrous morning, "I was basically torn to shreds and then they wanted me to sign some statement."

"A absolvement statement?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what it was but it said that Edward and I just had a fling." I handed her a glass.

"Yeah, I had to sign tons occasions after my relationships didn't work out. It's pretty standard practice around here with people breaking up the way they do."

"You signed those things?" I said in awe. I couldn't see anyone signing something that said your relationship was just for sex.

"Well I wouldn't dream of signing one with Emmett because we actually have a real relationship but they're used to protect the clients' interests."

"Hollywood is a shady fucking place." Alice swam backwards with her sunglasses on, "What are you going to do now that you don't have a job?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and looked down the hill at that city that lay beneath us.

When I looked back at Alice, even through the tint in her sunglasses, I could tell that she was up to something.

"You could come model with me." Rose said.

I actually laughed at that, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

"Have you seen yourself? You're like a Greek goddess."

"And you don't? I would kill for your legs Bella." Rose looked me up and down, "You also have nice lips. I bet Edward loves kissing those."

I help up my hand, "Getting back on track, I couldn't model. That's not my thing."

"What is your thing?" Alice asked.

I thought about it for a second and I really didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." I told her.

"You could come work for daddy." She suggested.

"We already discussed this Alice, I can't work for any of you anymore. What would it look like if I was Edward's publicist?"

"I meant as an actress Bella." She swam up to me, "You could do it."

I chocked on my tea and had to take deep breathes to get some oxygen back, "Alice, I don't act."

"You have before."

"Yeah because I needed an art credit my last year in college."

"I heard you were really good."

"Who told you that?" I crossed my arms.

"I have the tape." She swam away from me when I lunged at her.

"What tape?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"It's not nothing. Bella played Blanche DuBois in _A Streetcar Named Desire_ and the university filmed it. You can find anything on Youtube these days." She said slyly.

"Alice I beg you not to show anyone that."

"I want to see it." Rose pleaded.

"No! I can't bare to watch it again. I was so horrible and it was so embarrassing."

"Bella how can you say you were bad when you got the lead in a major play? The director obviously saw something in you."

"Yeah....but....still, don't show that to anyone."

"Whatever you say Bella."

The three of us split ways when it was time for me to go get the kids. I waited in the car until the last bell rang. I got out when I saw all three of them running over to my car and was assaulted by three pairs of tiny arms on my legs and words coming out a mile a minute.

"Hey, hey. Everyone just talk one at a time." I said and got them in the car. I saw some photographers taking our pictures from across the street but they didn't bother me.

"Look mom, they want to take my picture again." Will said as he waved to them.

"They sure do honey." I laughed and drove back to Edward's.

I got a version of their days from each of them and was happy to hear that the coming out of my relationship with Edward hadn't affected them.

"Mom, guess what?" Will asked as he rushed inside.

"What sweetheart?"

"Demetri has a crush on our teacher Mrs. Blumburg."

"I do not." Demetri laughed, "I just think she looked nice today."

"He says that everyday." Will rolled his eyes.

"Alright, everyone do their homework and then maybe a movie if you get done in time."

"We don't have homework Bella. It's Friday." He shouted.

"Oh, ok then. I guess you can watch TV." He and Demetri raced off and I heard SpongeBob in the next room.

"Is daddy coming home today?" Dani asked as she pulled out some papers from her bookbag.

"I don't know. He might since he doesn't have to film this weekend." I kissed the top of her head.

"Will you make more pasta for dinner Bella?" She said and sat at the table.

"Is that what you want?" I asked and she nodded vigorously, "Then that's what you'll get."

After she was done with her homework, Dani helped me make a hearty helping of chicken alfredo that was simple so we didn't have too much hard work to do. All four of us sat down at the table around seven and Edward sent me a text that he wouldn't be home for a couple more hours due to the schedule being messed up with his film.

After we ate, I got the boys bathed and then in bed followed my Dani after we read a couple pages in _Wuthering Heights. _Once she found out that that was my favorite book, she wanted to read it as well even though she probably didn't understand most of it. She was asleep before I finished the fourth page.

I decided to keep going since I hadn't read in a while and sat in Edward's huge bed as I continued to read the book. I didn't know how long I read for but _Wuthering Heights _always does that to me. Days could pass and I wouldn't realize it.

It was eleven when I heard the door downstairs open and close. Edward was home.

Ten minutes later, he came into the room with a heaping plate of pasta, looking worn out and exhausted.

"Hey." I smiled at him and put my book down.

"Hey." He plopped down on the bed and kicked off his shoes, "This has to be the most tired I've been in years." He twirled some pasta on his fork and I started to massage his shoulders.

"You're not so young anymore old man. You want me to call the director and tell him to slow down?" I laughed and kissed the side of his neck. He turned his face so that he could capture my lips for a short kiss.

"Very funny woman. I can do this. I just need to refocus. You've been distracting me." He put his plate on the nightstand and then tackled me onto the bed, placing light kisses along my collarbone.

"Edward, stop it." I laughed as his nose tickled my neck.

"I haven't seen you in days."

"You saw me yesterday." I ran my hands through his hair.

"Well it feels like days." We kissed sweetly, "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can talk ok?"

"OK."

I went back to reading while Edward was in the shower and I desperately wanted to join him but he needed to relax. I read a couple more pages before he came out in his Yale pants that I loved so much and nothing else. He jumped on the bed next to me.

"You're reading that book again?" He asked and drew pictures on my leg.

"I haven't read it in a while. I've been so busy. I forgot how good it was."

"That book is depressing." Edward sighed.

"It's beautiful." I countered.

"Whatever you say Bella." He chuckled.

We stayed silent for a couple minutes and he let me read.

"How was your meeting?"

"I got fired." I said nonchalantly. .

"So..it wasn't that bad?"

"It was horrible." I closed the book, "Thankfully, they didn't bring up suing me but they might after what I did."

I told Edward about went down in the conference room and he was surprised by my moxy as he called it. When I got to the point of the story with the absolvement agreement, he almost flipped the house over.

"How can they even suggest that you sign some statement that basically says I raped you?" He gritted his teeth.

"I don't think it said all of that but it wasn't very nice. They said that if I wanted to keep working for them then I had to say that you made advances towards me."

I laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my back, running his hand up and down my naked arm.

"I don't want you working for them anyway. They obviously have compromising morals." He huffed.

"Everyone in this town does but we just have to prove them wrong." I kissed his chin, "Oh, it might be time for a shave Edward."

He ran his hand over his face, "I'm off for the weekend so it's staying until I go back on Monday." He snickered.

"Then don't expect any kisses. Stubble hurts." I said.

We stayed in the same position for over an hour.

"Have you figured out what you want to do now that you're a free woman." He asked and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"No, I was thinking about writing again but I don't even know if that would be realistic."

I already knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"You could just hang out and not work if you wanted. I would be than happy to...."

"Edward..." I groaned, "Let's not have this conversation again. I don't want to live off of my boyfriend."

"But when he's offering to take care of you, I think you should at least consider it."

"This isn't the 1950s Edward."

"I know but you never let me do anything for you. I just want to make sure that you and Will have everything you could ever want."

"What about all those dates you took me on? I didn't even argue when you paid the bill."

"Bella, those were so miniscule compared to this. Please just think about it. I make more than enough to take care of you and Will."

"But you don't have to. I should be able to support myself and my son."

He nodded, "I understand but...just think about it. The option is open."

I promised myself that I wasn't going to let that happen. I needed to be my own person and taking money from Edward would only validate people's thoughts that I was some goldigging slut.

Edward turned on the TV and it was on some entertainment channel.

"Oh look, we're on TV again." I laughed as I saw Edward and I being talked about.

_Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Isabella Swan are expecting a baby. A source close to the couple says that Isabella is four months pregnant and has being keeping it a secret but we have inside information that claims that the couple are having their first child together, due in March._

"Isn't that sweet. A source says we're having a baby Edward."

He rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous. Who could they possibly be talking to?"

"Did I even know you four months ago?"

"I think I had just spotted you across the floor of an ice cream store." He smirked, "I recall a lot of falling involved in our first few encounters and a ruined shirt."

"Shut up. You swore you wouldn't talk about that." I hit his chest.

"It was funny." He laughed.

We went back to watching the report.

_The couple already has two children from Edward's first wife Irina and Isabella's son from a previous marriage as well. It was just reported last week that the couple has been seeing each other for a couple of months. It seems that they've been very busy in those few months. We wish them the best of luck on their new bundle of joy. _

"That's it." Edward turned off the TV, "Get up." He left the bed.

"Why?"

"We're leaving. Get up." He commanded and went into the closet bringing two bags back. He threw on a shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Edward, what are you talking about. We can't leave."

"Why not? Pack some things." He started pulling out clothes for himself and I was still stunned about what was going on.

"We have a life here." I got out of bed.

"I know and we'll be back on Monday. The boys don't have a game, I don't have to work so why not take a vacation?" He smiled at me but I wasn't buying it.

"Is this because of that stupid report? Edward we can't run away."

"I know but I just need to relax and I can't do that in this damn town. It's driving me crazy." He ran his hands through his hair and it looked like he was going to pull it out.

"Ok, ok." I held his hands in mine, "We'll go but you can't just spring this on me. We have things to plan and the kids and the dogs and can you even get a hotel this late? It's two in the morning. Do you even know where we're going?"

He smirked, "Bella, you should know by now that I'm not above name dropping and if we leave now, we can avoid traffic."

"But....but...." I stammered.

"See, you don't have a good argument. Get packed." He smacked my ass and I hit his when he walked out of the room carrying his bag.

I quickly put a couple pairs of everything in a bag since I didn't know where we were going so I brought a little bit of everything. I decided to change into a pair of sweatpants and Edward's Yale hoodie so that I wasn't spotted in my underwear if someone happened to see us.

I got my bag packed and changed within ten minutes. I grabbed my book before making my way downstairs where I saw Edward on the phone. I sat on the couch until he was finished.

"Ha." He slammed the phone shut, "I just got us a bungalow at the Bacara in Santa Barbra until Monday. We can leave now and it should take us...." He checked his watch, "….two hours, probably less since there won't be traffic. They take dogs and the kids would appreciate a weekend off. No one would know we're there for at least a day." He spoke quickly.

"You thought of everything didn't you." I said as I walked towards him.

"I meant what I said about us taking a vacation. We all need a break."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "This will be our first family vacation together. Are you ready?"

"Definitely." He kissed me deeply, "You get Dani and I'll get the boys." He suggested and I nodded.

We packed the kids' bag before even thinking about getting them up. I brought Dani's bag down and Edward had two for the boys. Ralph brought over the huge SUV that we usually take and Edward let him drive his Volvo back to his house. We packed a couple bags for the dogs and they jumped into the trunk, which surprisingly had enough room for two beasts. They were curled up and out like a light before Edward closed the door.

"Now for the hard part." He led me back upstairs.

We trekked upstairs and it took us at least half an hour to get them to even open their eyes.

"Come one sweetheart. You can go back to sleep in the car." I said and Dani rolled over.

"No. I can't even walk Bella." She mumbled.

I quietly laughed, "Can you make it two minutes? You don't even have to change out of your pajamas."

"Where are we going?" She sat up in bed with a weary look.

"It's a surprise." I helped her get out of bed and put on her shoes.

"Well it better be a big one. This is ridiculous." She groaned and I had to laugh at how much like Alice she sounded.

I held her hand as I nearly dragged her out of her room and saw Edward in the hallway trying to wrestle with the boys who were screaming to get back into bed. After a minute, he just lifted them up and carried them to the car. I put Dani in the far back seat so she could stretch out and she went right back to sleep.

"Mom, I don't like this. It's not even light outside." Will pouted and I could already see his eyes start to droop.

"It will be when you wake up again." I kissed his forehead and he leaned his head against the door and was snoring by the time I went to check on Demetri who was also dead to the world.

I closed their doors and saw Edward locking up the house.

"You have everything?" He asked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes." I let out a deep breath, "You still want to do this after all that?"

He laughed, "It was fun."

"Just don't expect me to run after three kids on my vacation." He opened my door for me and helped me in the massive tank that we were taking.

"I'll take care of everything Bella." He kissed me before shutting my door and going to his side.

He jumped in excitedly and took my head before pulling out of the driveway.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I rested my head again the window.

"Believe it. We're getting out of LA...for the weekend at least."

He got on the highway and we were off.

* * *

**HOLY LEAVING LA BATMAN**

**OBVIOUSLY, EDWARD JUST NEEDS SOME DOWN TIME. WHAT'S TO COME IN SANTA BARBRA? LEMONADE? DRAMA? ONLY I KNOW THE I CAN TELL YOU IS THAT THANKSGIVING IS COMING UP AND THIS WEEK WILL BE A DRAMA FILLED ONE IN EDWARD/BELLA LAND. I THINK JACOB MIGHT MAKE A LITTLE APPEARANCE. STAY TUNED. WEDNESDAY IS UPDATE DAY SO COME BACK THEN. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

Beach Front Phone Calls

Edward POV

**HELLO LOVES. IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. HAPPY HUMP DAY. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD A LONG DAY OF WRITING. PLUS IM WORKING THROUGH JET LAG AND A HANGOVER SO....YEAH. ABOUT THAT. **

**HERE IS PART 1 OR OUR WONDERFUL VACATION TO SANTA BARBRA WITH A SURPRISE APPEARANCE. **

**BY THE WAY, SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD ABOUT OPRAH'S ADVANCED SCREENING OF THE ROUGH VERSION OF ECLIPSE? WELL, THIS WEEK, I WAS VISITING MY GRANDMOTHER WHO LIVES IN CHICAGO. IM NOT A HUGE MEGA TWILIGHT FAN BUT I THOUGHT THE BOOKS WERE AVERAGE. MY SISTER IS AND SHE PAID FOR THE TICKETS SO GUESS WHO WAS IN THE AUDIENCE? ME, ME, ME. IM A MOVIE PERSON REGARDLESS OF WHAT IT IS SO I WAS PUMPED TO SEE THIS. I WENT LAST NIGHT WITH HER AND US ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE AUDIENCE SAW THE MOVIE. I COULDN'T GO SEE ROB, KRISTEN OR TAYLOR TODAY BECAUSE I LEFT CHICAGO THIS MORNING BUT IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE MOVIE, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO GIVE ANSWERS.**

**

* * *

**

**JUST A FEW THINGS:IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED THEN MOVE ALONG.  
**

**THE DYNAMIC BETWEEN BELLA, EDWARD AND JACOB IN THIS ONE WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST TWO MOVIES. I GUESS KRISTEN, ROB AND TAYLOR HAVE JUST GROWN MORE COMFORTABLE OR WHATEVER BUT THEY SEEMED TO BE LESS AWKWARD AROUND EACH OTHER. THISIS A VERY PRO-EDWARD MOVIE WHEREAS I THOUGHT THE BOOK WAS MORE SPLIT BETWEEN EDWARD AND JACOB. I GOT THE SENSE FROM THE MOVIE LIKE THERE WAS BARELY ANY DOUBT IN BELLA'S MIND WHO SHE WAS GOING TO CHOOSE.  
**

**HOTNESS FACTOR?-OH YES. IT'S THERE. JACOB/BELLA KISSES WAS KIND OF STRANGE BUT BELLA/EDWARD WAS JUST HOT HOT NASTY ALL THE TIME. BASICALLY, EDWARD JUST KISSES ON BELLA FOR HALF THE MOVIE AND DOESNT LET UP AT ALL. IT WAS KIND OF RAUNCHY IF YOU ASK ME AT LEAST FOR A TEENAGER STORY BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT SEX SELLS. BED STUFF WAS HOT AND LOTS OF OPEN MOUTH KISSES (ROB AND KRISTEN PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT) JACOB HAS HIS SHIRT OFF IN EVERY SCENE EXCEPT A COUPLE SO THAT SHOULD MAKE SOME PEOPLE HAPPY.  
**

**TENT SCENE?-KIND OF STRANGE TO SEE ON SCREEN BUT IT CAME OUT NICELY DONE. ROB AND TAYLOR PLAYED ENEMIES WELL. IT WAS VERY BELIEVABLE.  
**

**PROPOSAL SCENE?-GOOD AND SWEET BUT NOT OF SHORT BUT I GUESS THAT WAS HOW IT WAS IN THE BOOK. THERE WASNT A LOT OF FLUFFY ROMANCE WHICH SEEMED KIND OF STRANGE TO ME. THIS MOVIE APPEARED TO BE GEARED MORE TOWARDS GROWN UPS THAN THE LAST TWO.  
**

**FIGHT STUFF?-VERY INTERESTING . IT WAS COOL AND YOU COULD TELL THAT THEY WORKED HARD ON THEIR STUNTS. LOTS OF EDWARD KICKING PEOPLE'S ASSES. HIS STUFF WITH VICTORIA WAS OFF THE CHAIN. THE NEWBORNS WERE HOT TOO AND CAME TO DO SOME DAMAGE SO THAT WAS FUN TO WATCH. **

**FLASHBACK STUFF OF JASPER AND ROSE?- A LOT OF JASPER STUFF BUT NOT SO MUCH ROSE. LOTS OF OLD COSTUMES AND PASTY MAKEUP BUT IT WAS OK. **

**YES KRISTEN WAS WEARING A WIG BUT IT WASNT THAT BAD. WHAT WE SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT WAS JASPER AND CARLILSE WHO SOME HOW PICKED UP A BRITISH ACCENT IN THIS FILM. THAT WAS WEIRD. EVERYONE ELSE STYLE WAS GOOD AND WE GOT A SENSE THAT THE CULLENS HAVE MONEY IN THIS FILM. LOTS OF FAST CARS, EXPENSIVE CLOTHES, AND BIG HOUSES.  
**

**THIS WAS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT OF THE MOVIE SO I EXPECT CHANGES BUT I GOT THE GIST OF WHAT WAS GOING ON.**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I pulled out of the driveway and made sure that the gate closed behind me as we headed out of LA.

I just had to get out because my fucking head was about to explode.

LA was just that type of town and I had always lived here but now, I was seriously considering moving because this was a little too much. With Irina, I never had to deal with any of this and I never knew why. It was mostly just me who the paparazzi cared about but now, everything was different. Bella was hunted like a fox and I really was sorry for her. I never meant for all of this to happen to her and if I would have known that her life would change so drastically, I would have stayed away.

I would have sacrificed my happiness for her to have a normal life. She said that she didn't care about the photographers or the magazine covers but this was a lot to take though she was handling it all well, I was worried about her and Will. They had never experienced anything like this and I wanted them to both be safe.

I was always on edge when I was away from Bella or the kids because my mind just went racing back to things that could be happening to them. Irina's death had left a very sour taste in my mouth and I wouldn't let anyone else be taken from me if my life depended on it, which it kind of did since Bella and Will were such big parts of my life. I even thought of Will as my own and I hoped that one day, he actually might be.

Bella and I hadn't had the 'where is this relationship going' conversation but I planned on marrying her. I already knew that and I didn't know when I would ask her because it wouldn't be for a while but I wanted her to know that she was it for me. I had said that once before but this time, I really meant it. I wasn't going to ever be apart from Bella because it was like she was bound to my body and I wouldn't be able to live if she was ever taken from me.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my three kids sleeping in the backseat. They were all mine whether my DNA was running through them or not. Will was mine because he needed a father and Jacob was doing shit to help his son. I don't think he'd even called since mid September and we were now going on November so I was going to have to step up. I didn't mind though because I thought of him as my son anyway. I loved him just as much as I loved Bella and nothing was going to change that.

I didn't know what to say the other day when Jacob told Bella that Will couldn't come to Chicago for Christmas. He didn't seem to be so upset about it at first but then I found him crying in the bathroom one night before I put the boys to bed. He asked me if his dad loved him and I said yes because what father wouldn't love his son? As the days went on, I started to actually wonder if Jacob loved Will because there was never one call, one e-mail, one inkling that he was even interested in his son.

He was despicable in my eyes and I was trying to make Will feel as loved as I could but I knew that no one could take the place of his real father who was slowly pulling away.

"Edward, you're not going the right way." Bella spoke up when I turned off of the ramp on the highway.

"I know, I have to stop and get gas Bella." I chuckled.

She was so worried that I had planned an impulsive trip to Santa Barbra but we both needed it.

"Couldn't we just stay at a hotel in LA?"

"No, we have to get out sometimes and I wanted to go to a real beach. Not that rocky crap in LA."

"Don't you think we should have told someone?"

"I'll call my mother when we get there. Don't worry." I took her hand and tangled our fingers together, my favorite loving gesture.

"Let's hope no one follows us."

"We'll be fine for about a day and a half until the vultures descend. By the time they figure out where we are, the weekend will be over." I shrugged.

"You sure do think of everything don't you Mr. Cullen." She lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine.

"Of course, I wanted us to have a proper vacation."

I drove through the empty roads of a town about twenty minutes outside of the city before I decided to stop for gas. I parked the car in the illuminated spot in front of the pump and got out. I swiped my credit card and started to fill up the beast of a car that we were driving to the beach. I figured that the dogs didn't need to go out since they have just went to the bathroom so I leaned against the car as I waited for the tank to fill.

When it was done, I put the nozzle back in the cradle and then opened the door, "I'm going to go inside to get some food. You want anything?" I asked as I pulled my baseball cap out of the seat.

"No, I'm good." She replied and leaned back against the door to read her book.

I walked into the gas station and kept my head down as I searched the aisles for something I wanted. I decided to get Bella some Twizzlers because I knew they were her favorite but she would never ask me for them.

I don't know why but she was against me doing anything for her nowadays besides dates. I knew that she wanted to be an independent woman but she needed to let up and let me take the reigns. I had more than enough money to take care of her and the kids without even making a dent in my finances. Even if I wasn't an actor and making my own money, my grandparents had set all us Cullen children up with a very comfortable trust fund, which I've never touched but it was still there.

I was more than willing to take care of her for the rest of her life but I knew it would take a lot of convincing for her to let me do that and I probably even couldn't bring it up until we were married. Then she would have to take my money because it would legally be hers.

It frustrated me that she didn't want me to take care of her but I understood where she was coming from. She didn't want people to think that she was in it for money. Her image was important now that everyone knew who she was. The bloggers were going to be all over her ass, the cameramen would never go away, and the magazines would only get more prolific as the years went on.

I finished searching for what I wanted and ended up getting chips, candy, soda, whatever I needed to stay awake for the rest of the drive. I walked up to the counter and laid everything out.

"How are you today sir?" The lady said. She was older so I doubted whether she knew me or not but I still kept my head down.

"Good and you?" I asked and pulled out my wallet.

"Fine. What are you doing out so early. It's only three in the morning."

"I know but I'm taking my family to the beach for the weekend."

"That's always nice. There's supposed to be some really big waves for surfing this weekend. You should try it out."

"Maybe I will. Thanks."

I paid for my purchases and went back to the car where everyone was still sleeping except Bella who was close to finishing _Wuthering Heights _for the billionth time. I climbed in the car and started her up after handing Bella her Twizzlers and a water.

"How did you know?" She asked and chewed on her candy.

"I can read your mind." I joked.

"I told you not to get me anything."

"You need some sugar so that you can stay up with me and keep me awake."

The rest of the drive to Santa Barbra was just Bella and I messing around. She was now excited about the prospect of a weekend off after what she had just went through and I told her about all the stuff we could do at the beach with the kids. I had been going to Santa Barbra since I was five so I knew it like the back of my hand. I wanted this to be a family vacation, not just a Bella and Edward vacation. We needed to all spend time together because I had been neglecting them since I had started shooting _Vindicated_.

The movie was kicking my ass because it was so emotional and I had to pull out everything I had just to make a good scene. It also didn't help that the director was a perfectionist, worse than my father, and we would spend a whole day on a three minute take that should have been over in an hour. At this rate, the movie wouldn't be finished for another year and then we had to do re-shoots, which I knew would kill me.

I loved the movie but the subject material was something that I only had to deal with one other time in my life. The main character was a retired soldier, injured in Vietnam who returns to a changed home and has to readjust. He's bitter, abusive, a drunk and has a lot of mental issues that he has to take care of. He is reclusive for most of the movie and is in a deep depression.

The type of acting that I was known for and that I studied with my father was method acting. Basically, I immersed myself in the character and became that person for the duration of the shoot. I had gotten better at leaving the character behind when the day was over but it still took a toll on my body and mind.

The character, whose name was simply Bug in the movie, is extremely depressed and it was hard to go back to those emotions that I had felt after Irina's death. I never wanted to revisit those feelings but I pulled them out to get a good performance.

"You want to try surfing this weekend?" I asked as we neared Santa Barbra. We were still a good half an hour away but I could already feel my body starting to relax.

"Edward, if I ever get on a surfboard, you might as well just shoot me. I would end up dead anyway."

"You are graceful when you want to be." I snickered.

"Are you laughing at me? You know how I feel about my clumsiness."

"I'm sorry but it's funny sometimes. I would love to get you on a surfboard."

"Maybe I can try if we start off small like a boogie board or something like that."

"This is California babe. We don't do boogie boards. Go big or go home." I laughed.

"Or go to the hospital. I don't want to end up with a broken collarbone or something like that."

"I won't let you fall." I took her hand again.

She turned her body so that she could look at the kids, "They're all out cold."

"I know. Do you think they'll be mad at us for waking them up so early?" I asked.

"Not when they see where we're going. I want to pay for half of this trip by the way." She said sternly.

"Bella, you're basically insulting me at this point."

"I don't want you to have to pay for Will and I."

"Why? Why are you always so caught up on my paying for things?" We were quiet so that we didn't wake up the kids.

"Because, I feel like I owe you something if you buy things for me and I don't have anything to give you."

"You don't have to. I don't want anything that you haven't already given me so why are you so threatened whenever I pay for something or offer up my money."

"I don't know." She groaned.

"We both know what the problem is." I sighed.

"Jacob?"

"Jacob." I agreed.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Is he still calling?"

"Yeah and I had to record the last message because it was so nasty." She shuddered and I kept a tight hold on her hand.

That bastard had been calling her for the past week all about stupid shit that didn't really involve him. He was being selfish and I wanted to tell him off on several occasions but Bella would never let me talk to him. She didn't want to cause problems as she put it but I had a few things to say to him when I got the chance, first of which being how he talked to Bella. I didn't appreciate him scaring the shit out of her and I wasn't going to put up with it too much longer.

"Just give me some time to get used to all of this. I'm not used to having absolutely everything I want so it's going to take me some time" She ran her hand through my hair and my eyes rolled back.

"Fine but I'm paying for this trip. We'll talk about money when we get back home." I groaned.

'Home' as in our home as in her and Will were practically living with me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I banned them from their house because the paparazzi would be camped outside their door. At least at my place, they had the protection of the gate and the police usually cleared them out every hour or so. I liked having Will and Bella at my house and it felt like we were a complete family.

"Look, the sun's almost coming up." Bella pointed ahead of us as I rounded the last exit off the highway to Santa Barbra.

"I wanted to try to get there and see it from the beach but I guess we'll have to settle for the car view."

It took four minutes for the sun to make its first appearance and the dark purple, night sky and it was soon filled with brilliant oranges and pinks that flowed out over the ocean.

"Wow, maybe I should wake the kids up." Bella said astounded. .

"We'll see it again tomorrow morning."

"I don't think I've ever seen the sun when it first comes up." She watched intently as the sun crept higher into the sky we were almost to the hotel but I slowed down so that she could see it better.

I pulled up in front of the main building and quickly signed us in. Once they knew who I was, they quickly began kissing my ass, which I took every advantage of when they upgraded us to a suite. It took all of three minutes for me to confirm our reservation. They tried to persuade me to stay longer but I was already going to be in trouble for being late to work on Monday so I decided against that.

"Are we all done?" Bella asked as I climbed back in the car and started the engine.

"Yup. Two days with no interruptions and the staff said that they would stay tight lipped although I'm sure someone will slip up and leak something." That was just the way it went with these things. No matter how spontaneous I was, the cameramen always followed.

The Bacara Resort was like a little Mediterranean Village, complete with private condos and houses that could fit up to twenty people if necessary. I just got a three bedroom villa that would suit us perfectly. The whole resort sprawled over 78 beachfront acres, nestled between the Pacific Ocean and the Santa Ynez mountains. The stunning natural beauty of the location offered breathtaking views from every room. The serenity of the coastal setting is reflected in the use of rustic, natural materials and subtle earth tones throughout the resort. It was the perfect place to go for a weekend away.

"How much did this cost?" Bella asked as I pulled up in front of the private place that was ours.

"Does it matter? It's not like you'll be paying for any of it." I chuckled.

"Whatever. How are we going to do this?" She pointed in the back to the kids and the dogs who seemed to know that it was time to go.

"I'll carry them all inside and you let the dogs out." I suggested and she nodded.

I jumped out of the car and went to unlock the door of the house that we were staying at. It was in the Spanish mission architectural style with a red tiled roof and white washed facade. It was only one story since it had three rooms but was big enough for us. We were right on the ocean and I couldn't wait to take a swim later on in the day.

I unlocked the door and then went back to the car to carry Dani inside. I went into the back room and laid her on the bed that was going to be hers for the next two days. I went back outside to see Bella trying to coral the dogs into going to the bathroom. I carried in Will and then Demetri to the room that they were going to be sharing and laid them both on the bed.

Our suite was a lot bigger on the inside that I would have expect from the outside. It had an open floor plan that evoked the feeling of an urban loft. It was situated on the edge of the sea and the ocean views were maximized throughout the suite which boasted three bedrooms, each with one king size bed and full bath. The large living area had floor-to-ceiling windows, expansive seating, adjacent dining area for eight, pantry with Viking appliances, two fireplaces, and wraparound outdoor terrace.

_It feels good to be Edward Cullen right about now._

After all that was done, I went back to get the stuff and Bella was finishing up with the dogs.

"Are you sleepy?" She asked as she held onto both their leashes.

"Not really but I could get a few hours in why? Are you?"

She shrugged, "No, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something a little fun while the kids were still asleep."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, hopping that we were thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you come find out." She ran inside with the dogs and I hurriedly unpacked the car.

Five minutes later, we were on our bed, gasping for breath as our kisses grew more and more frenzied.

I took her bra off not caring if I ripped it or not but thankfully my hands were working with restraint. Bella's breasts taunted me waiting for my mouth to attack her chest and I almost gave in.

I gently yet surely kissed her lips, sliding my tongue into her mouth and massaging hers with mine. She let out a moan and that only pushed me harder. Her hands were running up and down my back which felt amazing as her nails grazed my skin. I soon moved my lips from her mouth to her neck and sucked on the area right behind her ear which drove her insane. I traveled farther to her collarbone and licked down onto her chest.

"Oh Edward…."She arched and I now had the upper hand.

"Just wait baby…." I ginned as I dove in for the kill.

I began kissing her right breast and probably wouldn't be able to stop if someone told me the house was on fire.

I couldn't help myself and I latched my mouth around her nipple and sucked. I flicked it with my tongue and Bella moaned out loud. Her hands tangled in my hair and her nails almost dug gouges in my scalp She let go for a second and I took the opportunity to give her right breast equal attention.

I got off the bed frantically as I tried to peal of my articles of clothing.

"Make sure the door is locked." Bella panted as she laid out in bed with nothing on but her panties. I almost couldn't move but I did to make sure we were secure from the kids' eyes.

Once I was in nothing but my boxers, I went back to my task of pleasuring my Bella. I leaned down, grabbed her panties with my teeth and pulled them down to her knees tantalizingly slow so that she could feel the cotton over her silky legs. I pulled them down the rest of the way with my fingers. I came back up between her legs and saw her laid out for me, waiting for my lips on her core. She was dripping wet and I could smell her sweet lust as it filled the room.

"Bella you are so fucking wet…" I moved my index finger up and down her entrance, earning an arch that almost made her back into a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Only for you Edward..."

I bent in and ran my tongue through her slick folds and sucked on them before reaching her sensitive clit.

"Edward! God...your tongue…keep licking me."She said and her hands went into my hair again.

I reached her clit and sucked it into my mouth. Bella moaned loudly as her hips bucked up. I flicked her clit with my tongue and sucked it back into my mouth nibbling on it, earning more sexy noise and finger-in-hair-fucks from Bella. I let my fingers dance up her legs to her center before I pushed two of them into her.

"Oh...." She shuddered from the sensations and I was very proud of myself for making her feel this way without even really doing anything yet.

She was so wet and I desperately needed to plunge my tongue inside her but I was trying to make this last.

_Fuck that!_

I leaned down and removed my fingers hearing Bella's protests from the loss of contact but she immediately re-amplified her noises when my tongue plunged inside her entrance.

I kept up my constant motion, in and out, at a quick speed as I heard her breathing become more labored and her body contorted from the pleasure. I knew she was about to cum.

"Let it go Bella." I whispered and that seemed to do the trick.

She exploded into my mouth and I drank everything she had to offer. I licked her dry then leaned back on my knees.

Her breath was slowly coming back to normal as I watched her chest rise and fall. Her legs were still spread like she was waiting for more and I had a huge grin on my face as I watched her come back from her orgasm.

"How was that?" I asked smugly.

She just nodded her head. I ran my finger up her waiting entrance and she shuddered. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she bit her bottom lip which drove me crazy.

I ran my finger along her folds and she was dripping wet again.

I hovered over her body and as she opened her eyes I drove my cock straight into her tight center. She almost yelled but I guess she remembered that we had children in the house and kept quiet.

"Fuck Edward… "

"Jesus..." I breathed harshly against her neck as I continued to my body in rhythm with hers.

I drove into her harder and harder. I sat up and brought her left leg over my shoulder so that I could get a new angle. Bellow me, Bella was squirm and gripping the sheets for dear life. I threw my head back to savor the feel of her wrapped around my cock.

I pumped into her forcefully using the headboard as a stabilizer. I could feel Bella tightening around me and I knew she was about to cum.

"That's it baby… "I panted.

A few more thrusts and Bella's orgasm shook her body. I was surprised that she was so silent but when I looked down at her, she resembled a dead person.

_I literally just fucked the life out of Isabella Marie Swan!_

Her orgasm sent me over the edge and my cock sent streams of cum pulsing into her body.

I collapsed on top of her and we both laid still for a good ten minutes before I even had the energy to move.

"I think you killed me." Bella spoke first.

"I was just saying that in my head." I snickered and rolled off to the side.

Se laid her head on my chest and our breathing became more normal as our eyes started to close.

I only got four hours of sleep before a very demanding Will was knocking on our door asking where we were and why the beach was so close.

"Did we move?" He asked puzzled when I opened the door after putting on some clothes, "If so then I think we need to go back because none of my toys or clothes are here. How could you forget them Edward?"

"No we didn't move, It's just a little vacation."

"Oh, It's just a vacation." He screamed as he ran back into his and Demetri's room.

I went back to bed where Bella was awake but still curled up in our sheets. I kissed her good morning.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Anything you want." I replied.

"But I don't know what to do here."

"How about we start off with breakfast and then move on to swimming or something easy like that."

"Knowing the boys, they'll want to go cliff diving or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Are you serious?" She sat upin bed and covered herself, "No one is diving off any cliffs. I mean it Edward." She hit my shoulder when I laughed at her reaction.

"We can be safe."

"Absolutely not." She got out of bed, "I'm going to go take a shower and then we'll discuss what we're going to do but don't even mention the cliff thing to them. You'll only let them down because no one's jumping off anything higher than a diving board." She said firmly and went into the bathroom.

I leaned back against the pillows and heard the shower running in the other room. I heard her voice carry through the bedroom as she sang. I had never heard her sing before but it was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. I seriously thought that the gates of heaven had opened up and an angel had descended into the house.

I decided to not interrupt her and let her voice continue to soothe my aching muscles. I was almost about to go back to sleep when a sharp ringing sounded throughout the room. I shot out of bed and tried to find my phone but when I did, it was silent. I looked for Bella's and there was an unidentified number on the screen. I went into the bathroom.

"Babe, your phone is ringing." I said over the shower.

"Can you answer it? It might be Charlie, he was supposed to call me this morning."

"Are you sure? What do I say if it's him?" I asked worriedly.

She laughed, "He can't kill you over the phone Edward."

"I bet he could." I muttered and went back into the bedroom to pick up, "Hello?"

"_Finally, I've been calling you for the past week. Don't ever screen my calls again or I will come down there and handle you myself." _A cold, deep voice sounded on the other end, "_Hello? Answer me!"_

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"No one. Wrong number." I lied and went out to the balcony and closed the sliding door, "Hello, is this Jacob."

"_Yes, who the hell are you?" _

"Edward Cullen."

He was silent for moment, "_Glad we finally get to speak but I didn't call to talk to you." _

"And you won't be talking to Bella, especially not with that attitude." I said sternly.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are? Put my wife on the phone." _He commanded.

"She's not your wife anymore." I chuckled.

"_Oh that's right. She's your bitch now." _

I growled into the phone, "Ok look Jacob, I've held my tongue for too long. We might not know each other but that won't stop me from coming to Chicago handle business if you ever speak to Bella like that again."

He laughed, "_Oh really? A pretty boy actor is going to come to my town and try me up? I don't think so." _

"Jacob, I could really fuck you up if I wanted to so don't test me. I fight for what I love and that includes Bella."

"_So you love her?" _

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I do."

"_Didn't look like love when you were fucking her up against that wall at the zoo. I heard she lost her job. What's she going to do for money? She'll be crawling back to me just like I knew she would."_

"Jacob, I have more money than you could even dream of so if Bella wants to sit at home all day then she can. Matter of fact, I don't even want you to pay for Will's school anymore. I can take care of it so that way, we won't ever have to hear from you again. Stay out of our lives."

"_Her life is my life and if you're in it than that means I'm going to have my eyes on you." _

"Do you have anything important to say Jacob because if not, I would like to get back to my family."

"_My son is not your family!" _He shouted.

"He is when his deadbeat father hasn't spoken to him in three months or better yet, when his deadbeat father doesn't want to see his son for Christmas. How many months has it been Jacob. Four? I think Will's beginning to notice that you aren't around."

"_Well he should since that bitch stole him from me and now I see all these pictures of you with your bastards as one happy family. Is that how it is Edward?" _

"Goodbye Jacob. Call me when you have something important to say and stay off of Bella's phone. I'm getting tired of you making her feel like shit." I hung up the phone before he had a chance to say anything else but I could hear him screaming at me from the other end.

That son of a horse's bitch needed to be told to stay away from Bella and Will. He let them go and now he had to know that they were out of his life. Will and Bella were apart of my life now, not his. It was obvious that he didn't want Will around so I was going to make sure that he knew he was loved.

I walked back inside and found Bella brushing the tangles out of her hair, "Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"No one. It was the wrong number. Nothing to worry about." I kissed her and went to get the kids ready for the day.

Demetri and Will were running around the house in their underwear trying to annoy Dani who was reading on the sofa. She jumped in my arms when I came into the room.

"Dad, please make them stop. I can't read and they won't put on any clothes." She groaned, "I can't stand it."

I kissed her head and set her back on the ground, "You can hang out with Bella today and I'll take the boys ok?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She ran into the room to find Bella and I turned my attention to the boys who were shouting to the high heavens.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" I asked as I pulled them off of the sofa.

"We want to go swimming and we don't have any trunks so we're going in our underwear." Will said.

"I don't think so. What will the cameramen say?"

"They'll say, what big strong boys." Demetri flexed his muscles and Will followed.

"Good thing we packed trunks." I said and they both groaned, "I know you want to be free but you can't just run around all day in no clothes."

"We could if we were monkeys." Will pointed out.

"True but thank God you're not."

I led them into their room and got them changed. They reluctantly put on their swim trunks and Bella was sitting with Dani when we came out. It was still early in the morning but the kids wanted to go swimming first before we ate.

The beach was right in the backyard so we didn't have to go anywhere and it was basically private since it belonged to the resort. That was the best part of Bacara: privacy. It was considered the off season for vacations so the place was practically empty.

The day went by perfectly and I couldn't have imagined a more wonderful place to relax. Minus the call from Jacob, the day was incredible. After our morning dip in the ocean, which the kids took the full advantage of, we went to breakfast at a local diner and no one recognized me so that was a bonus.

After we changed out of our swim trunks and ate breakfast, we went around Santa Barbra for awhile. We made a stop at a phone store so that I could change Bella's number. She didn't understand why but I just said that her phone broke when I dropped it and she didn't seem to catch my lie.

The kids didn't question the vacation and I think they were just happy to be some place that they could run around free.

We went to the beach again that night for another swim.

"You didn't have to do this." Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we sat in the sand and kept an eye on the kids.

"I wanted to. We needed this."

She let out a deep breath and I kissed the top of her head.

This was what I wanted everyday of my life: Bella and my kids.

* * *

**HOLY EDWARD/JACOB PHONE FIGHT BATMAN**

**OH YES. OUR FAVORITE WOLF HAS CALLED AGAIN. DON'T WORRY BECAUSE HE WILL BE BACK AND WHAT WILL THE FACE TO FACE INTERACTION BE LIKE? A WILL JACOB MAKE A FULL APPEARANCE? ONLY TIME WILL TELL. **

**WE HAD SOME FAMILY TIME, LEMONADE AND DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER. I TRIED TO EVEN IT OUT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**WE REACHED 500 OVER THE WEEKEND. YAY US!**


	22. Chapter 22

Meetings with Famous Men

**I LOVE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING AND REVIEWING. HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE WEEK. **

**ENJOY....**

* * *

Our first day in Santa Barbra was like something out of a fantasy novel all thanks to Edward.

I would have never guessed that he was so impulsive as to just whisk us away from a little time in the sun and that had me worried. I didn't usually like to do things without having a set plan in mind but that probably comes from my over thinking and is why nothing I ever do seems spontaneous. It wasn't like I didn't appreciate Edward's spur of the moment vacation but there was still so much to do back at home. Why were we here?

For now, I decided to shut up and enjoy myself because when else am I going to get a chance to sit on a beach with Edward Cullen? Well, hopefully for the rest of my life but you know what I mean.

We spent the day as a family and I was thankful that Edward wanted to spend time with my son and I. He seemed to be taking a more involved role in Will's life whereas before, he stepped back to let Jacob be the father. Over the short course of this trip, I had noticed that Edward was stepping up without me even asking, which I was thankful for because I didn't know how much long Will and Jacob were going to be in contact.

Jacob hadn't called his son since September and every time he called to shout at me, I would deflect and ask if he wanted to speak to Will but he always hung up. Thankfully, Will had Edward to fill the role but I think he still missed his father. Jacob would only cause us more sadness if he was in our lives.

When Jacob told me that Will couldn't come to his house for Christmas, I felt so bad for my son. His father was acting like he didn't want him and I didn't know what to say to convince him otherwise. He needed a father and I wasn't going to let Jacob take that role when he obviously didn't want it.

I was going to stop the contact with Jacob after the New Year. He wasn't going to be apart of Will's life anymore and thus mine as well. I needed to talk to him about that but I was putting it off until the last minute. I felt that it was what's best for Will so he was going to have to wait until Will was older and could make his own decisions about if he wanted to talk to his father.

I was going to ask Jacob to fully give up his parental rights. That might sound extreme but I had to do it because Jacob had to be out our life for good. It wasn't healthy for Will or I and to be honest, I didn't know if I wanted Will to be around Jacob when he was drunk or high. That was something that my son didn't need to be exposed to. Jacob was also violent and it was only a matter of time until he hit Will.

"How much longer do you want to stay out here?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What time is it?" I repositioned my head on Edward's shoulder and continued to watch everyone play in the water. Will and Demetri were throwing a ball between the dogs and Dani was picking up seashells. It was dark but the moon created a great light to see everything.

"Just after seven." He replied.

"We can stay out until eight and then order something for dinner." I suggested and he nodded.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come on this mini vacation."

"Where else would I go?" I threaded my fingers in his.

"I don't know but still, I'm glad you came." He kissed the top of my head and we sat in silence in the sand.

Today was some of the most fun I had had in a long time, which I needed after the beating I got yesterday from the Volturis. I was glad that Edward suggested this because I needed a break. We spent the whole day doing pretty much nothing but exploring Santa Barbra and playing on the beach. Edward had on his baseball cap and sunglasses most of the time but a few people did recognize him. We figured that the paparazzi would be here in the morning but for now, we were still good.

Edward forced me into some cellphone store and with the excuse that mine broke. Since I knew absolutely nothing about cellphones, I couldn't dispute his claims. He of course made me get the most expensive thing on the market and wouldn't even listen to my pleas for something less extravagant. He wouldn't even let me pay for it and at this point, it was better to just let him have his way because another one of those arguments wasn't worth it.

He seemed to be on edge for the first part of the day but settled down when he felt me suspiciously eying him. I didn't know if something was bothering him or if it was just something he had going on in his life but I figured he would tell me when he wanted to.

Edward knew Santa Barbra pretty well so he knew where to go to stay secluded while still having fun. We mostly stayed at the beach though after lunch since it was owned by the resort and was private. There were a few other families in the water but Edward explained to me that by November, most people were over the beach. The water was pretty cold as well but the boys didn't seem to mind. I was going to have to make sure that they didn't get sick.

I didn't know what we were going to do tomorrow but I didn't really care as long as I was with Edward and the kids.

"Dad, can we go back now? Will and I wanted to watch _Cars."_ Demetri ran up to us, soaking wet and panting. Will followed and plopped down in the sand.

"Again? How many times have you two watched that movie?" Edward asked as he handed them their towels.

"It's only the bestest movie in the world Edward." Will dried off, "You must not have watched it good the last time."

I decided to not correct his grammar on that sentence.

"I've seen it but I don't see why it's so good." Edward laughed.

"Maybe it's because you're not a young person." Demetri came and sat in my lap while we waited for Dani to finish finding her seashells. The dogs were following behind her as she walked along the shore line.

"What's for dinner? Can we have pizza?" Will asked Edward.

"We had pizza for lunch." I pointed out.

"So, it's the best Bella." Demetri said.

"Even so, we can't repeat meals." Edward replied.

"Fine but what else is there?" Will tapped his chin.

"I was thinking Chinese."

"Yay!!!!" The boys started shouting about egg rolls and I could tell that tonight was going to be a tough one to get them into bed. Their energy fed off of each other and they were like little lightning bolts.

We gave Dani about ten more minutes before the air became a little too chilly to stay out without jackets and went back to our villa that was right on the beach. I had never seen any place so peaceful and beautiful. I thought it would be one of those generic resort places with cheesy flamingos on the lawns but it was surprisingly modern and classic at the same time, reminding me of a spa somewhere.

"Ok boys, bath first and then you can watch the movie." Edward instructed and they ran into the back.

"Do you need any help Dani?" I asked her.

"No, I'm ok. Just make sure they don't try to steal my shells." She handed me her bucket that had all different colored seashells in them and were sparkling in the light.

"I will guard them with me life." I promised as she skipped off towards her room.

I ran the boys' bath water and washed them before changing them into their pajamas. I put them in me and Edward's room so that they could watch their movie on our bed. I checked on Dani who was brushing her hair and then went back into the kitchen where Edward was.

"Are you tired of the kids yet? I could set you up with a spa tomorrow and take them off of your hands." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want to be away from them yet. Ask me again next week." I kissed his chin, "I'm hungry."

"I know. I was just about to order food. What do you want?"

He pulled out a Chinese take out menu that was in one of the drawers and we looked at it together on the counter. We eventually ended up order way too much food and it was practically the whole left side of the menu but Edward said that we needed it.

I took a quick shower before the food came and made sure to wash my hair to get all the sand out. By the time I was done, everyone was in our bed watching the movie and I joined them while we waited for the food.

The doorbell rang and the boys were the first ones off of the bed, "Egg rolls!!" They shouted as they ran down the hall.

Edward caught them and lifted them both up, walking towards the door to pay for the food.

"I think I might need to just hang out with you Bella." Dani said as we followed them, "All these boys are driving me crazy."

"I know what you mean sweetheart but you have to tune them out." I laughed with her and we sat at the table while Edward brought the four bags of food over.

After an hour of pigging out, I didn't think I could ever walk again. My stomach felt like it was going to burst open and I tried to eat as much as I could so that we didn't waste any food but I could only take so much. Edward and the boys were on cloud nine though and I don't think I've ever seen someone eat so many egg rolls between Will and Demetri. They were just dunk them in soy sauce and practically devour them in one bite. I think they went through ten each but I couldn't watch after the third one. It was like something on Animal Planet.

There weren't any dishes to do so we just packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge for tomorrow. Edward said that he didn't want me cooking on this trip but I planned on making a big breakfast for everyone since we had gone shopping for a couple things. I was going to go out in the morning for more though.

We put the boys to bed and I read to Dani before she fell asleep. I planned on a very hot sex session with Edward into the early morning hours but that didn't happen. We were both so tired that we feel asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

I woke up to sea birds chirping and the vibrant sun flowing through the small opening in the curtains in our room. I kept my head on Edward's chest until I woke up fully and that took about another half an hour. He was sleeping so soundly that I was able to pry myself from his grasps pretty easily without waking him and went into the bathroom.

After I was finished getting ready, I wrote him a note telling him that I was going to the market to get some things for breakfast and grabbed the keys to the car before going leaving the house.

I didn't really know where I was going and that was only made more difficult by the big ass tank that I was driving but I finally made it to a grocery store fifteen minutes later. I parked in a spot and grabbed a cart before walking around to see what I could get for breakfast. I was looking for eggs when my phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?" I cradled it between my shoulder and ear.

"_Hey Bella, what am I doing calling you on this number?" _My father asked from the other line.

"I switched phones dad. Edward said mine was broken so I had to get a new one. This is my new number and don't forget ok?"

He mumbled something under his breath at the mentioning of Edward's name, "_I still don't like the sound of that boy." _

"I don't know what he's done make you so put off. I like him, Will likes him so what's the problem?" I had to hold back my laughter because it was funny to watch Charlie get protective.

"_I'm just saying. What boy goes out with someone's daughter and doesn't bother asking the father first?" _

"I'm sure that's how it would have gone down if we lived anywhere near each other."

"_I still don't like him and I just saw a picture the other day with him and this Tanya Denali woman. He might be cheating on you Bella. You want me to run his credit score?" _

"I bet you already did that." I rolled my eyes and went to get some bacon.

"_So, I had to make sure he wasn't some sleazeball taking advantage of your money." _

"What money dad? I have nothing."

"_Yeah, yeah. I know what boys his age want and it aint company." _

"First of all, he's not a boy and second, your daughter might want the same thing. Have you ever thought about that?"

"_Inappropriate Isabella Marie Swan. I do not like that kind of talk from you. Where are you now?" _

"I'm just pointing out the obvious dad and Edward brought us on vacation to Santa Barbra. We're going back tomorrow though."

"_When do I get to meet this mystery man of yours?" _

"Well, since you bought tickets for Thanksgiving then I guess then. But Edward's going to be a couple days late because he's going to be with his family so Will and I are coming up first."

"_Well make sure he gets here because I need to have a talk with this Edward Cullen. I don't think I like his attitude." _

"You've never met him dad."

"_I see the TV shows and by the way, did you know that you're pregnant. You better not be because I swear..." _

"Dad, dad. I'm not pregnant. You have to stop watching those shows. If I don't tell you something personally then don't believe it. Gosh, do you really think that I wouldn't tell you something like that?"

"_I don't know now that you have your big life in LA." _He sounded kind of sad, "_Movie star boyfriend, living in the lap of luxury and taking expensive vacations." _

"I'm still the same Bella." I told him.

"_We'll see when you come back home Hollywood." _He gave me a new nickname that I hated but he wouldn't stop calling me 'Hollywood' because I was always in the news, "_I'll call you soon ok?" _

"Alright dad. Talk to you soon."

I ended the call and picked up everything else that we needed before getting in line to pay. I put the stuff on the belt and pulled out my wallet. I saw the credit cards that Edward gave me but I wasn't going to use those and he was crazy if he thought I would.

I waited for the teenager bagger to scan the items and looked at the magazines on the shelves in front of the candy. Of course, Edward and I were on the cover of two out of the five that were on the shelf. I picked one up and went to the story.

They had pictures with me coming out of Edward's house, me picking the kids up from school, Edward and I at the park for football games, Edward and I meeting Carlilse and Esme for lunch. It was ridiculous. I now saw why everyone in Hollywood was so neurotic. Being watched all the time makes you go crazy but I promised myself that I wasn't going to let it get to me. I was going to be as normal as possible although I knew that "normal" was never going to be in my vocabulary again.

"Ma'am." The bagger spoke up, "Paper of plastic?"

"Oh, plastic." I responded and put the magazine back.

I walked out of the grocery store and into the sun before putting the bags in the car. I kept my head down from being paranoid by the pictures I just saw. I went back to the resort without complications and was surprised that no one had followed me.

I pulled up to our villa and got the bags before going inside. I would have sworn that there was a war going on with the way people were shouting. Dani was chasing after the boys and Edward was trying to catch all three of them. The dogs were going crazy from all the excitement and I was surprised that the walls weren't shaking.

"What the heck is going on in here?" I asked and set the bags down on the table.

"They put gum in her hair." Edward chased after Will who was trying to crawl under the table and Demetri was practically up the wall.

"We did not. She feel asleep with it in her mouth." Demetri said.

"You put it there. Now I have to cut my hair and then we're cutting yours." She jumped over the sofa and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow. Dad get her off of me." He screamed.

Dani was screeching like a banshee and I was just about to go insane from all the movement.

I lifted her off of him and carried her to the bathroom, "I don't want to cut my hair." She cried and I felt really bad for her but she needed to calm down.

"I can fix it sweetheart. Don't cry." I wiped her face with a towel and sat her on the toilet.

"You can fix it?" She sniffled.

"Of course. I know how to fix anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I sent Edward out to get some smooth peanut butter and he came back ten minutes later with a small jar.

"I'm going to kill them both." Dani seethed as I sat her on a chair in front of the bathroom mirror in her room.

"Who put it in your hair?" I asked as I unscrewed the top to the jar.

"I don't know. I didn't see them but my hair was gum free and then it was just there. I hate them."

"It's alright. I can get this out really quick."

To be honest, it was a hell of a lot worse than I thought but I could still get it out. I had several methods due to the fact that Jacob and his friends used to do this to me all the time when we were growing up. Even when we were five, he terrorized me. I got really good at getting gum, wax, and anything else out of my hair.

I spread her hair out to expose the gum and I could get to the root.

"You have very pretty hair." I said sweetly as I started to apply the peanut butter with a toothbrush.

"Everyone says it looks like my mom's." She replied, "I remember it being almost down her back. That's why I don't want to cut it."

I smiled at her in the mirror, "Do you remember her?" I asked and didn't know if we should be diving into this conversation but I tried anyway.

"Not really. I remember what she smelled like and kind of what her voice sounded like but nothing besides that. Everyone says that I look just like her though."

"She must have been very pretty."

"Daddy says she was."

My face fell a little when Dani talked about her mother. I didn't know if she thought that I was trying to take her place but I didn't want her to ever forget Irina.

"I like you though." Dani spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not mad at you. I know my mother is never coming back....but you're the closets thing I have." She said softly, "I like you...as a mother. You're really nice and you know everything in the world and you make daddy happy."

I was almost crying but I caught myself because I didn't want her to see me that way.

"I don't really know how all this works but I guess if you marry daddy then that would make you my mom right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I guess....if that's what you want." That was all I could come up with.

She smiled up at me, "Then that's ok."

"Thank you." I had to give her a hug for what she said to me because those words filled my heart with so much love that it was about to burst.

We went back to getting the gum out of her hair after we pulled ourselves together and I let the peanut butter sit before I simply ran a dry towel over her hair, pulling the gum and peanut butter with it. I kept going until it was all out.

"There, good as new." I put the towel in the sink.

"Really?" She almost ran her hands through it but I stopped her.

"No, no. We have to wash it first and make sure that all the peanut butter is out. Let me help you."

We spent half an hour in the bathroom making sure that her hair was washed and I used a comb to make sure everything was out. I wrapped a towel around her body and she gave me a tight hug around my waist.

"Thank you so much Bella. I'm going to make you a card and everything. You'll have to we wait until we get home though so I can use my art supplies."

"I would love that." I said truthfully. I sent her into her room to get changed.

I walked out into the family room and saw the cutest sight of my life. The boys were on the sofa with their faces in a pout and their arms crossed in identical poses. Edward was sitting in front of them on the coffee table.

_My boys. _

I stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall as I watched him lecture them sternly but I wasn't really listening. All three of them looked so cute and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but their faces. I wanted to take a picture but didn't have a camera so I ingrained the image in my mind for later.

Edward spent a good half an hour talking to the boys and I figured that it would be best to keep them separated from Dani for the rest of the trip. After breakfast, we went to the beach again and then just hung out inside since Edward figured the photographers were waiting for us. I think we all took a nap for a good portion of the day and then ordered more food for dinner. The boys were good for the rest of the trip and knew not to cross Edward although he said that they had extra chores when we got home. The day passed really quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go back to LA.

We pulled up to his house around midnight that night and had to drag the kids back in bed because they were dog tired. We decided to let them skip the next day because I didn't think that they would make it without resting.

"We should have planned that better." I kissed Edward's chest as we laid in our bed back in LA.

"That was the whole point Bella. A spontaneous trip with no schedule."

"I know but now the kids have to miss school."

"They'll be ok for one day."

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow."

He groaned, "Yep and this is going to be a killer week but I guess it's good in a way since we're getting all the heavy stuff out of the way early."

"When will I see you?"

"I'll be home tomorrow night. You want me to wake you up if you're sleeping?"

"I'll be up. I want to wait to see you." I kissed him shortly before we both feel into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed and found a note for Edward that basically said he would miss me and that he was going to be thinking of me that whole time he was away. It was small gestures like that which reminded me how good I had it with Edward.

I decided to stay in bed until one of the kids got me up, which was well after twelve. Demetri came into my bed and wanted to watch SpongeBob on the big TV so I let him get up. That was where Will found us ten minutes later and Dani after him.

I got everyone up and made sure they were fed before we just chilled for the day. I was washing dishes in the sink around four when the phone range.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi Bella, it's Carlislse."_

"Oh, hi." I felt the need to fix my appearance even over the phone.

"_I was just calling to see if you could come to see me today at my office?"_

"Uh...sure. Did I so something wrong?" I joked.

"_No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Is an hour good for you?" _

"I just need to find someone to watch the kids."

"_Alice is already on her way. She should actually be there by now."_ As soon as he said it, the doorbell rang and I went to let Alice in.

"She's here. Can you tell me what I'm meeting you for?" I asked as I ran upstairs to get dressed.

"_You'll just have to wait until I see you and wear something professional. This isn't a personal meeting." _

"Oh, ok. I'll make sure to be there on time."

"_See you soon._" He ended the call and I rushed into the closet to find something to wear.

"Please don't put on that damned business suit Bella." Alice screamed after me as she chased me into the closet.

"Get out."

"No, I have to see what you're going to wear."

"Do you even know what I'm meeting your father for anyway?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. Just go take a shower and I'll find you something." She pushed me into the bathroom and I spent ten minutes hurrying to wash my body. I came back into the room with a towel wrapped around my body and Alice had laid something out on the bed.

I put on the pencil thin dress that had a gray skirt, stopping at my knees and an orange top. It didn't have any sleeves and was incredibly form fitting while still being professional. How she did it, I don't know but I just took her word for it.

I slipped into the a pair of Christian Dior embossed Bonnie pumps that I knew Alice had bought me last week even though I told her not to. They were made of a gray crocodile, patent leather and had a small peep toe over the front. The shoes lifted me up a great deal with their four inches and I almost felt tall.

I put on a small amount of make up and put my hair in a bun on the back of my head.

I grabbed my purse and then headed downstairs.

"Wow, you look pretty mama." Will said when I came into the room to get my phone, "Where are you going?"

"To meet Carlilse"

"Why, what did you do? Whenever daddy has to go see Grandpa, that means he did something bad." Demetri said.

"I don't think I did anything wrong but I'm going to be in trouble if I'm late for this meeting." I kissed them goodbye before Alice shoved me out of the door.

I made it to Carlisle's office, which was another glass building downtown, within half an hour and a very busy assistant led me to his door, which was on the fifteenth floor.

"Bella, there you are. Come sit down." Carlisle got up and hugged me when I entered and then led me to a chair in front of his desk, which was covered in pictures and papers that I didn't even want to try to decipher. He had the sleeves of his light blue shirt rolled up to his elbows and I would have sworn that he was twenty. He didn't look a day over it.

I sat down and for the first time, noticed a man sitting next to me. He was tanned and had a mess of short brown hair that covered his deep hazel eyes. I shook his hand but he didn't speak to me.

"How have you been Bella?" Carlilse asked me as I sat down.

"Great. We just got back from our vacation and I'm well rested."

"I heard. Edward said you were going to try surfboarding. How did that go?" He chuckled.

"I didn't try it but the boys did. I would have killed myself."

"That's good you got a break though."

We sat around awkwardly for another minute and I felt eyes on me. I looked over and saw the man staring me up and down. I shifted in my seat and felt very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Is...there a reason why you called me in today?" I asked.

"Oh, of course." Carlilse said, "I was sent a video the other day by my daughter who was convinced that I needed to watch it. It was of you."

"Me?"

"Yes." He turned his computer around and I saw myself, in full costume for that damned play I did in college.

"Oh my gosh." I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. I was very impressed." He replied, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't. Please don't show that to anyone." I was about ten shades of red and I was only getting darker by the second.

_I'm going to kill Alice. _

"What's wrong with it? Blanche DuBois is a very difficult character to portray. Of course there were mistakes but that's why I'm here."

I lifted my head, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know who this man is Bella?" He pointed to the guy sitting next to me.

"No."

"This is my good friend Eleazar and he's a director."

Of course he's a director. According to The New York Times, he was the best new director of the year and had a string of hit movies in the past ten years that could even rival Carlisle.

"It's very nice to meet you." The man said in a very thick accent that I think was Spanish.

"You too. I'm a big fan of your work." I lied because I hadn't seen any of it but I knew it was good, "I don't mean to be rude but I still don't understand why I'm here." I said back to Carlisle.

Carlisle crossed his hands on his desk, "Bella I'm going to be frank, I want you in my next movie, the one I told you about a couple of months ago."

I was flabbergasted. What the hell is wrong with this world?

"I...I don't think I can do that."

"I think you can. The only problem is that my movie has some very dark subject matter and I need to make sure that you are up for it. We will start filming at the beginning of the new year and I want to make sure that you're ready."

"But...I'm not an actress and I wouldn't know what to do and...I can't."

"Bella, you have a uniqueness about you that I haven't seen in a very long time. Its a mixture between innocence and fire. I love it and I need it." Carlilse said, "I take my work very seriously and when I find what I want, then I get it."

"I don't think this is the right thing for me to be doing. I don't want to mess up your movie."

"Bella, like I said, the movie needs you and I want you to do it."

I couldn't say no to Carlislie Cullen but then again, I sure as hell could. There was no way I was getting in front of a camera. This is ridiculous. If I wasn't sitting in front of such famous men, I would have walked out but I felt obligated to sit there under the weight of their superiority.

"What makes you think that I could even be an actress?" I asked, "I've never trained and I don't know a lick about this business from an acting perspective."

"That's what makes you what I want. You're fresh and I need that. My movie needs a young, naive main female character and I want you. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm going to make a fool of myself."

He shrugged, "Not with me behind the camera."

"So why don't you hold auditions." I think I was shaking at this point.

"Because I want you." He stressed, "I can't say it any simpler. I have thought this for a very long time and Esme, who has read the script, agrees with me. You would be perfect."

I thought about it for a second, "But won't people just think that you're hiring me because I'm Edward's girlfriend?"

"Sweetheart, if you do this movie, people won't even remember what the hell you are except an amazing actress."

"So, are you trying to turn me into the next big thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, that's not my job. I suspect it will happen but I want to make an impressive movie. You are what I need." He was basically begging but I wasn't even going to entertain his notion that I could be anything in this town. I had been humiliated enough.

"Like I said, my movie doesn't start until January but Elezar is doing a film and I showed him your picture along with the video. He wanted to meet you."

I turned toward the man with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Can you stand up please?" Eleazar asked and I hesitantly did as he said.

I stood in front up him as he pulled my hair out of its bun and let it fall down my back. He took a kleenex off of Carlisle's desk and began wiping my face. He took a step back and circled me. After about a minute of that, he reached into his bag and pulled something out, handing it to me.

"Can you read this?" He asked.

"Uh...I guess." It was a script and I didn't even want to think about what for.

"You'll do Aria's part and I'll be Sam." He said, "I'll give you five minutes to look over it."

I looked at Carlilse and he nodded. I spent five minutes in a corner, not memorizing the lines because there was no way I could do that in such a short amount of time but just trying to figure out the tone of the story. I pulled out every piece of acting advice that I received from that class back in college and to be honest, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. Why was that?

I read the script as fast as I could as many times as I could. I didn't know the story but the page I was reading was a short dialogue scene between my character Aria and Eleazar's character Sam. There wasn't any shouting or over the top acting but was incredibly emotional and had a lot of subtle texts that needed to be brought out.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do but I guessed that I could just read it and start from there. My palms were sweaty but I tried to keep my composure.

"Are you ready?" Eleazar asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I guess." I walked towards him.

"You guess or you know?"

"I guess." I emphasized and he put on a wicked grin.

We started reading the page and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but that was because I was reading and it was in front of only two people. I would never be able to do this professionally. Why would Carlilse ever think I could?

It only took a couple of minutes to read the lines and I didn't really know what to do after we were done until Eleazar pulled me into a hug, "Thank you."

"For?" I patted his back as an encouragement to let me go but he didn't.

"I have everyone's position filled accept this one character. She's a supporting one but very important nonetheless. Carlilse is right, you're fresh and very good. I had some girl but I had to fire her because she was always late and barely able to handle the role."

"I can't do this." I said adamantly.

"Nonsense, we have work to do Bella Swan and I'll send you the contract tomorrow. Filming begins in two weeks and will only be about a month. We've done a lot of stuff already. Who is your agent." He pulled out his blackberry.

"Uh..." I was stunned because this was happening way too fast.

"I am." Carlilse stood up, "For the time being. Send me the stuff and we'll go over it." He nodded towards me and I was still shocked. I wasn't getting pulled into this and as soon as Eleazar left, I was going to tell Carlilse that.

"Well good. I look forward to working with you Bella." He shook my hand, then Carlisle's before getting his bag and heading towards the door, "Can you speak Italian?" He asked me.

"No." I said quietly.

"You have two weeks to learn and you'll be getting a script soon." That was all he said before he walked out of the door.

I turned towards Carlilse who was smiling like he had just won the lottery, "Welcome to Hollywood Bella."

* * *

**HOLY MOVIE BELLA BATMAN**

**SHE IS IN FOR A WORLD OF...EVERYTHING. I KNOW THAT HAPPENED REALLY FAST BUT THAT'S HOW HOLLYWOOD IS AND THEY WANT BELLA SO THATS WHAT THEY'RE GETTING....HOPEFULLY IF SHE GETS HER SHIT TOGETHER. **

**HOW WILL OUR BELLA FARE? WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. AND LOOK AT OUR DANI BEING ALL LOVING. GOTTA LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL. I REALLY DO. :)**

**NEXT WEE...THANKSGIVING, FINALLY!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	23. Chapter 23

Proteges and Apprentices

Edward POV

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE....**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I pulled up to the house after a long day at work and was happy to finally rest my feet.

I had been filming this goddamn movie and I was working really hard but I loved it. This was the what I lived for and I always enjoyed going to work everyday but I could definitely tell that I was getting older. My body didn't just bounce back like it used to. All I wanted to do when I got home nowadays was sleep and make sure that I was ready for the rest of the shoot, which wasn't going to be until right before Christmas so I still had a long way to go.

I parked the car in front of the door and didn't even bother putting it in the driveway since I was going to be the first one out in the morning anyway. I grabbed my duffel bag and went inside to an empty house with all the lights turned off and since it was well past midnight, I didn't expect anyone to be up.

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat since I hadn't eaten since before lunch. The fridge was filled with a pizza that they must have had for dinner. I put a couple pieces in the microwave and turned on the kitchen lights so that I could sit down. The soft padding of feet filled the air and two seconds later, Coco and Cesar were on me like giant wolves, licking and yelping at me.

"Shhhhhh. They're trying to sleep." I got on the floor and rubbed their heads until they both calmed down, "I thought you two were supposed to be guard dogs? What if I was a robber huh?"

The microwave dinged and I smelled greasy take home pizza that made my mouth water. I quickly got up and stuffed almost half of the first piece down my throat.

"Slow down." Bella laughed as she came into the kitchen, "I don't know how to do the Heimlich."

"I can't help it." I said in a gurgled tongue since my mouth was filled with pizza. She pulled my shirt until my lips were on hers, not caring that I had food in my mouth.

"Hmmmmm. Marinara." Bella licked her lips and my dick shot up but I was too tired to do anything tonight, "How was your day?" She asked and jumped up on the counter. I pushed myself in between her legs.

"Good, stressful, tiring." I said and yawned, "Your's?"

"Um....interesting." She scrunched up her face and jumped off of the counter. She walked into the family room and plopped down on the couch. I followed.

"I have something to tell you." She said and pulled something out of her bag next to the sofa.

"Ok, shoot." I leaned back and ate some more pizza.

"Well your father called me today and asked me to come in to meet him."

"You mean like for lunch?"

"Not exactly. That's what I thought it was because we do go to lunch sometimes but he wanted to talk about something else and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Bella, I'm too tired to play guessing games."

She placed a thick packet on my lap and I set my pizza down so I could look at it. The front was a simple cover for a script entitled _War of the Heart. _

"I don't understand." I said and flipped through it.

"It's a script."

"I can see that but why do you have it and what is it doing here?"

"It's Eleazar Reed's new movie."

"Oh, I heard he was doing something new. It's supposed to be really good. What's it about?"

"A lot of stuff but the point of the matter is...he wants me in it." She ducked her head, "He says that I would play the character of Aria and we'll start next week. Your father just brought the script over an hour ago."

I chocked on the pizza that I had just shoved in my mouth and it took my a couple minutes to breath normally again, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah but that's not the biggest thing." She took a deep breathe, "Your father wants me to be in his new film too, the one that he told us about that one time at dinner. It starts filming in January and he won't take no for an answer."

I stayed silent for a minute and I didn't know what I thought about this but for some reason, I knew it wasn't a joke. No one would play a joke on me like this right?

"Say something Edward." She pleaded.

"Wha...what do you think about all of this?"

"I don't know. At first I was opposed to it, like really opposed to it." She stressed, "And then I called my mother and she thinks I should at least try it."

"Do you think you could handle this?" I threw the script on the coffee table. For some reason I was mad and I didn't know why.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No." I lied and took a bite of pizza, "Do whatever you want."

"I won't do it if you say no. I already talked to the kids and they were ok with it but I want you to be ok with it."

"Are you seriously going to try acting? What would make you even want to do this? I thought you told me that you hated it."

"I didn't say that, I was just embarrassed but I kind of feel comfortable with your father and Eleazar. I think they could teach me. I know I'm not a professional or anything but it's not like I have anything better to do. I might actually be good."

"So....my father, Carlisle Cullen, wants to work with you?" I clarified.

"That's what he said. I know people are going to take it as nepotism and I'm going to get a lot of bullshit for this but I at least want to try."

"This is...too much, too fast." I ran my hands through my hair.

"But you didn't answer my question. Do you want me to do it?"

"I said you can do whatever you want. I'm not your father." I got up and headed back into the kitchen.

Did I want Bella acting? No, of course I didn't. She didn't know what this life was like and this wouldn't do anything to improve her public image. I knew that much and who the hell did my father think he was anyway? He couldn't just snap his fingers and command anyone he wanted to be in his movies.

I was going to talk to him tomorrow about all of this because he shouldn't have gone over me on this. It wasn't like I controlled Bella but I could have gotten some kind of warning. This was a lot to take in. Bella was going to act? In movies? With real directors and other actors? Not only was she going to be in front of the camera but behind the camera was going be Eleazar Reed plus my father?

When that hit the media circuit, we were going to have to deal with a shit storm so large that we wouldn't even have time to breathe. This was pure old fashion, red blooded, American nepotism at its finest and I already knew that people weren't going to take her seriously.

Could she even act? I knew that she had done one semester in college but did that really qualify her as an actor? To be honest, it made her a hell of a lot more qualified than some of the other people who tried their hands at acting nowadays.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked from behind me.

"More confused than mad I guess." I said without turning around.

I felt her arms wrap around me from behind, "I just want to try. I know what people are going to say but I've been given this opportunity with the best of the best. Shouldn't I take the chance now?"

I turned around in her arms, "Yes you should. I just don't want you to be embarrassed or hurt if this doesn't go well."

"I'm already embarrassed, that's a given and I know I'm going to get hurt because once people get a hold of this, they won't leave me alone but I don't really care. Your father has been so patient with me so far. He said he was willing to teach me."

I let out a deep breath in her hair, "He would be the best teacher."

"And you. You have to promise that you'll help me."

"Of course."

_This could end one of two ways. _

Either Bella would be the biggest fucking star in the world or she would crash and burn. In that instance, she would barely be able to show her face without some kind of ridicule. I never wanted this for her. Maybe I was mad at myself for bringing her into this life? She deserved to be normal.

That night, I didn't sleep much but by morning, I was ready to speak to my father about this. I called the director of my movie and told him that I had a family emergency and that I was going to be in late. He said it was fine so instead of going to the movie lot at seven in the morning, I navigated my way through the traffic until I was at my father's office downtown.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Hedi, my father's receptionist said when I walked up to his doors, "Your father isn't in right now. Would you like to wait out here or inside? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'll be in his office. Thanks Hedi." I went into his expensive office that the studio gave him so many years ago and sat at his desk, in front of his open computer and movie notes.

He was almost finished the post production for the movie that we did together and I had a feeling that it would be coming out soon because my father liked to work quickly. It was a highly anticipated film that everyone wanted to see but I knew Carlisle wouldn't let anyone see it until he wanted them to. He had so much clout in this business that he could hold his movie for years and no one would complain.

I shuffled through the files on his desk, not really looking for anything until I found what looked like an unbound book. The title was _Gangsters and Gladiators, _written by Carlilse Cullen. The title shocked me because a trademark of my father's was that he never names a piece until he thought it deserved one. I had never heard of one of his films that had a title right out of the starting gate.

I flipped the first page and already knew that this was Bella's movie. I was only able to read about the first ten pages but it was genius. From what I could decipher, it was a very complicated story about the inner workings of the Boston crime underworld. It was a clever mixture of _The Departed, Casino, The Godfather _but was still a love story at the heart of it all.

"What are you doing?" I heard my father's voice from his door and I tried to hide the script, "Were you reading this?" He rushed over and I noticed that Alice was sipping her coffee in the corner.

"No." I stood up and moved out of his way. He only let Esme read his work and it even took her years to get to that point.

"You were. This is why I need a vault somewhere in Fort Knox." He sat at his desk with a scowl and I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Alice sat in the other.

"It was really good from what I read." I assured him.

He brightened up, "You liked it?"

"Whoever gets those parts are going to be set for life." I shrugged, "It's going to be your best yet."

"I wrote it for her." He sat back in his seat.

"Who?"

"Bella, I met her that day at the studio and within the next week, I had this on paper. She was my muse." He chuckled.

"That's actually why I'm here. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said pointedly.

"Watch your language Edward."

"Sorry but how could you do this? Are you trying to make her into the laughing stock of this town?"

"Edward, calm down." Alice piped up, "After I showed him...."

"You knew about this?" I was stunned.

"I know everything that goes on in this family. I'm going to be her stylist for the movie. Aren't you excited?" Alice hit my shoulder with the force of a linebacker.

"Before we even get to that, you set her up with Eleazar?" I said.

"Of course, he's one of the best and he wanted to work with her or at least meet her. You should have seen her. She came in all shy and then she read." My father's eyes glossed over, "She was incredible and I don't even think she realized it."

"How did you even know she could act?"

"You haven't seen the video?" Alice bounced over to my father's computer and typed furiously.

"What video?"

She turned the computer around and I saw Bella on stage, which I guessed was at Northwestern. The video started and I noticed the play that the actors were in was _A Streetcar Names Desire. _Bella was in the middle of the stage during the climax of the play and by the time the video was over, I knew why my father and Eleazar wanted to work with her.

She was incandescent and radiant. She actually lit up the stage and was so natural that you couldn't' even tell she was acting, which was a very hard thing to do as an actor. She was one of those people who just had it in her bones and was better, unrehearsed or prerecorded like me. Just say action and let her work. That was the sign of a true actor and Bella had it.

Of course there were imperfections in the scenes she was in but those could easily be fixed. If she did these films, there was no doubt in my mind that she was going to be amazing.

_What was I mad at again? _

"Wasn't she great?" Alice asked, "Remind you of anyone?"

"Not really. She's her own." I said truthfully.

Alice held up one of my mother's first head shots when she first came out to Hollywood and one of the pictures of Bella that she took at the press junket for my movie.

"It's not the same but they both have it." My father nodded, "Bella is going to be better than Esme if we do this right and my movie is exactly what will do it for her. Eleazar's is good too but I want to let her get used to this before we start. She needs to hone her skills before we start filming. That's your job Edward."

"My job?"

"Yes, she's your apprentice, protege, whatever you want to call her."

" How did she take it yesterday when you told her?" Alice sat on the edge of my father's desk.

"She freaked out and I thought she was going to faint but when she started reading, I couldn't even tell."

'So...this is really happening?" I asked.

"This is really happening." My father said.

The next few days were all about Bella.

My fathers production company, who was financing and handling _War of the Heart, _released a press statement that Bella had joined Eleezar's production. That's when things began to get crazy. Bella was meeting with my father every day after she dropped the kids off at school and I don't know what they were doing but Bella said that she was in classes.

She had a lot to learn in such a short amount of time but I knew that she was a quick study and she picked everything up easily. It was no surprise when the magazines learned of the fact that Bella was going to be working for two hot directors that everyone started speculating. Had she planned this from the beginning? Did she really love me? Was she just trying to take advantage of me?

Those were stupid questions that I didn't even want to entertain but they were incredibly annoying. No one was going to believe what I said until they actually saw Bella work because she was amazing. Once Eleazar's movie came out, then people would know just how good she was and she was going to blow them away even in this supporting role.

This was all happening very fast. In a matter of two weeks, Bella went from publicist to unemployed to actress but that's how these things went in this town. Since it was all over the news, everyone had something to say about it but I tried to keep Bella away from anything media related. The only person who hadn't called was Jacob but I suspected that he was pissed in Chicago.

_Good. _

The ink was dry on the contracts and my father was serving as her publicist for now but that was going to change once things picked up. He was dealing with everything that was related to Bella's new career as an actress and he was taking his new job very seriously. Once Bella found out that Carlisle's script was written specifically for her, she had a change of heart and soon became excited about being in his movie but Elezar's was first.

Every night when I came home, we would stay up and go over her script for the film, rehearsing and memorizing.

"I can't do this." She paced the floor of the bedroom the day before her shots were scheduled to begin. I just laid back against the pillows. We went through this every night.

"Yes you can." I said simply, "You know this stuff and you went to rehearsals all week. Come sit down and rest."

"No, I can't. People are going to think I'm a fool. What if I embarrass myself?"

"You won't. You've got this."

"No, I can't do it and I don't know why I ever thought I could. Maybe I should quit."

"I thought you wanted to try this out."

"This isn't something that you just try Edward. This is a career. Why didn't you talk me out of this?"

"Will you stop worrying and come to bed? You have an early call time in the morning."

"I can't sleep. Maybe we should go over it again." She tapped her chin and I was about to explode. I pulled her on the bed quickly and held her close to me so that she couldn't escape.

"Edward, let me go." She struggled but I wasn't letting her move.

"No, you need to calm down or your hair is going to fall out."

"But I can't stay still. I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"Because....I'm about to make a fool of myself in front of all these trained actors and professionals."

"Channel that energy into your performance. I promise you that it will work."

"I can't do this." She said adamantly.

"Explain your character to me."

"Why?"

"Because it will help you focus. Explain your character."

She left out a deep breath, "Ok, her name is Aria Maron, she's thirty and the best friend of the movie's main character. She is trying to help her friend get out of a bad marriage but she's also sleeping with her friend's husband so she wants them to break up. She's confused, sad, unloved and doesn't really care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants." Bella said in one breath.

"Good, and what are you going to do tomorrow when you get nervous?"

"I'm going to take a deep breath and just be myself. That's why they wanted me and I shouldn't over act because they'll notice." She said in a monotone. I made her memorize that mantra because she needed a coping mechanism.

"Perfect. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No, this isn't my first day of school Edward. I can do this."

"I know you can." I kissed the top of her head and watched as he eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning like I always did with Bella in my arms and didn't want to leave. Today was going to be a bug day for her and I wanted to be there but I also had a job to do.

I got out of bed gently and did my normal routine before writing Bella a letter.

_Mi Vita, _

_I know you can do this. Don't ever doubt yourself because that's when you start to struggle. Don't think about what people will say about you. You're good and you know it, we all know it. Just let your natural talent shine through._

_I love you and wish I could be there. _

_Call me the second you're finished for the day or whenever you need something. _

_I love you Vita. _

_Edward_

I set the note on my pillow so that she would find it when she woke up.

I walked out of the room and checked on the kids like I did every morning and found the boys curled up with the dogs on Demetri's bed. There was barely enough for the two of them so I don't know how all four of them got up there but they made it work. Dani had Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights _on her nightstand and I didn't know why she was reading that because I knew she didn't understand it.

I left the house after a cup of coffee and tried to focus on anything but Bella. I was going to go crazy with worry on how her first day was going to go. Maybe I should have taken off to go watch? No, I couldn't' do that. That would only make her more nervous.

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I know you can do this Bella." I said strongly, willing it into existence.

She was either going to fall or soar. I would just have to wait to find out which way Bella ended up.

* * *

**HOLY ACTING BELLA BATMAN**

**THIS IS A BIG WEEK IN STORY LAND. WE HAVE THANKSGVING....IM WRITING THE CHAPTERS NOW AND IT IS GOING TO BEA TRIP. WE MIGHT EVEN GET A JCOB/EDARD FACE OFF. ONLY I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. MWAHHAHAHAHA**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIWS WE'RE ALMOST AT 600**

**REVIEW REVIEW RVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

A Passion for Pearls, Pink, and Pain

Bella POV

**I WASNT PLANNING ON POSTING TODAY BUT I ACTUALLY FELT REALLY GOOD SINCE I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS MORNING. **

**GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS KIDDIES? THANKSGIVING IS HERE BUT THATS GOING TO HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER. FIRST, WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH FILMING THIS MOVIE. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat hunched over the toilet while Alice held my hair back.

"Goodness Bella. This is a little much don't you think?" She asked.

"No, I can hardly breathe. Why did I agree to do this?" I asked as I drank from my water bottle.

"Because you're a good actress and we all know that you can do this."

"So you say." I retaliated.

"So Edward and my father and Eleazar say."

"But I'm not an actress."

"Neither was my mother. She was a secretary before she did movies."

"I know but..."

"But nothing Bella. Get up" Alice commanded.

"I can't, my stomach still hurts." I groaned.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" She asked as she helped me off of the floor.

I glared at her, "No, Aunt Flo visited the other day thank you very much.

_Besides, I couldn't get pregnant again. Not after…._

_No, she can't know that. _

"Still, all this throwing up isn't natural. It's disgusting." She shuddered.

"You're not doing anything to help my self-esteem right now Alice."

"Sorry. I'm just here to make sure that your day goes perfectly. Daddy sent me over to see how you were doing."

_How was I doing?_

Well, let's see. I woke up this morning with a splitting headache and could hardly breathe because I was so nervous about today. This was something that I couldn't do. This was too much. How the hell was I supposed to act without any past experience?

The past week had gone by in a split second and there was so much stuff that was put into the last seven days, that I didn't even have time to think.

Carlisle wasn't joking when he said that he wanted me to be an actress. He brought over the script that Eleazar had sent him and things took off from there. I got a partial check for the work I was going to do and I would get the rest after I had finished. The movie was a smaller, independent film so the paycheck wasn't huge but it was still bigger than anything I had received before.

The next day, I signed the contract for the movie and Carlisle had me in classes within an hour. He spent the majority of his time with me and we started with the basics. Exercises in line reading and memorizing were essential since I knew nothing about them. I worked with him as much as I could on Eleazar's movie and learned how to deliver my lines successfully. He explained that as I got better at this, I would be able to apply my teachings to every script I received.

The filming of the movie had already been going on for about two months so they had mostly everything that they needed except for the scenes involving me. It wasn't much since I was a supporting character but it would still take about a month to complete. Everyone explained to me that this wasn't usually how things happened but I was a different case. Everything with me was rushed ten times faster than it normally would have but maybe that was a good thing. It wouldn't give me time to dwell on how nervous I was.

The majority of the film was going to be done on one of Carlisle's sound stages, which was very fortunate for me. A lot of films were done on location in other parts of the country but this movie was staying in LA for the most part. There were a couple of shots that we had to do about an hour outside of the city in a desert town to the south but that would only take a couple of days.

Carlisle's advice was better than I could have imagined and I found that I could actually do this if I didn't think too hard. Edward said it was because I was a natural and thinking just screwed me up but I was convinced that it was because of something else. What, I don't know.

Carlisle's basic technique was to take the lines off the page as you learn them. Read a phrase, feel an emotive response, look up and say it with whatever feeling you have at that moment. Don't think about it. Read the next phrase and so on.

It was very easy once I got into the rhythm of things but I didn't know how I was supposed to do this in front of people. Carlisle explained that learning the character was a personal experience that was to be done by yourself but I used Edward's help to develop some kind of back story for my character.

To put it simply, I had no idea what I was doing but Edward told me to just fake it until I made it. That's all acting was anyway right? Faking and lying were apart of actors' every day lives.

I learned the basics of movie making and the normal cinematography lingo. Carlisle made sure that I knew how my day was going to go and told me what to expect when I started acting.

I woke up this morning after a week of pure practice and felt worse than I had before I even started this whole thing. No wonder all the girls in this town were so skinny. I had been throwing up constantly since my eyes opened and the nerves in me wouldn't let up.

How was I supposed to do this? People were going to be talking about me forever and I would probably never be able to show my face again if this didn't work out. Even if I was good, people wouldn't believe it until they actually saw the movie, which could be months from now.

No one was going to believe that I hadn't set this up and once the magazines found out that I was going to be working in some movies, they tore me to shreds. I was called every name in the book but I tried not to listen to them. It was hard when my mother called every night to read another article that she had found. My father on the other hand, didn't call once. Renee said that he was just shocked at what was going on. I couldn't blame him.

This was all too fast for me. What the hell was I doing?

I woke up and rushed to the bathroom to dry heave the contents of my stomach. Alice came over to take the kids to school and then came back to take me to the studio. I was a wreck the entire way there.

Now, here I sat in my trailer. I had a trailer. What the hell kind of sense did that make?

"Bella, where is your first outfit?" Alice asked as she flitted around the trailer.

"I don't know. I just got here." I sat on a chair and tried to control my breathing.

"Oh, here it is. This is wardrobe change number one." She held up a pink dress that had a string of pearls around the head of the hanger, "Its really cute Bella."

"I don't know about this Alice." I took the dress from her and held it up to my body, "What would I look like in this?"

"Does it matter? It's how your character would look in it. You play the best friend who is sleeping with said best friend's husband without her knowledge. I've read the script and its all about deception Bella." Alice's eyes glossed over, "Lies in the suburbs. It's going to be so good."

There was a knock on the door and I jumped slightly, "We're ready for you in makeup Ms. Swan." someone said.

"One second." Alice replied, "Hurry up. It's almost time to start." She nearly ripped off my clothes and I was in my pink dress in less than a couple of seconds.

To be honest, there was too much pink for me but like Alice said, this is what my character would love. I put on my string of pearls and the white pumps that I was supposed to wear.

"You look so pretty." Alice bounced up and down.

"I look like Jackie O." I turned around so that I could see the back of my Versace dress that probably cost more than my house.

"We don't have time to argue." Alice pulled me out of the trailer and I made sure to grab my much abused script so that I could read it before takes.

I was rushed into the make up trailer and Alice left me at the door, "I'll be watching so don't worry." She hugged me before pushing me inside.

I was forced into a chair by one of the makeup artists who began plucking and brushing my hair.

"Hey Bella, didn't see you come in." The man next to me said.

Even though we had met a couple times before for rehearsals, it was still odd to be talking to Marshall Levi. He was one of the most well known actors who liked to specialize in independent, smaller films like this one. He was very good and still intimidated me, even though I found him to be really nice when we weren't acting. He was in a lot of the scenes that I was doing for the movie, especially today.

We had our relationship for the film pretty well figured out and it didn't take us that long to get into a rhythm with our characters.

"Hi, Mr. Levi." I said quietly.

He laughed, "Bella, I'm only a year older than you and you're talking to me like I'm fifty."

"It's just weird to be sitting here. A week ago I didn't even have a job."

"And now look at you. The biggest star in this town."

"I don't know about all that."

"Or at least the most talked about. Everyone seems to know who you are and just because you're attached to the name Cullen."

I didn't know how to take his comment. Was I supposed to revel in the fact that my boyfriend's father got me a job?

"I don't mean that in a bad way." He said quickly, "I'm just saying that it's good to have friends in high places and you've got the best. No one even knew that Cullen was doing a new movie until he said he was making one and that you were in it. Now everyone wants to take a bite out of the masterpiece. I even signed up to audition but no one knows what the script is about. Got any inside info?" He winked at me.

"Unfortunately no." I said truthfully. Carlisle wouldn't even discuss his movie with me until I was finished with this one. He said he didn't want me getting distracted.

"Well whatever it is, its going to be big." He said finally.

Just what was Carlisle planning in that big head of his and why would he ever want me?

"Are you ready for you first day on the job?" Marshall asked me.

"I haven't stopped throwing up since I got out of bed this morning."

"Good. That means you're ready. Before I did my first big movie, I lost twenty pounds. I couldn't keep anything down for a month before."

"This is so surreal." I said mainly to myself but he could hear.

"I know. This town moves fast but I know you can do it. You've already blown me out of the water just in rehearsals."

"Well thank you...I guess."

We spent the rest of our time in makeup talking about the characters. I was still nervous out my mind and could hardly breathe correctly but I was trying to stay calm.

"You ready to get this thing done?" Marshall asked and got out of his chair.

"Not really." I replied.

"You don't have a choice." He chuckled and helped me out of the trailer. I held onto his arm because I was in sky high heels and was in no mood to fall on my first day of work.

We went to the sound stage, which was only a few feet away and I was immediately thrown into the world of movie making. I thought I knew what I was getting myself into but nothing could have prepared me for the massive onslaught of directions that I received from just about everyone on set.

I was told where to stand and watched as my double went over the scene twice so that the crew could fix the lighting and move everything around to make sure that it was ready for when the principle actors started. I was sweating and my breathing was erratic but I hid it whenever someone was looking.

"Ok Bella. If you'll follow me, we can start." Eleazar said calmly. He was tough but was very patient with me and I was very thankful for that.

We went onto the set, which was set up like a child's room. I was supposed to pick up the toys and have an argument with my best friend's husband all at the same time, which might not seem that much but believe me when I tell you that there's a lot more to it than that.

"So you watched the double a couple minutes ago right?" He asked and I nodded, "Ok good. This shouldn't be that hard. Just come from the door and start picking up the toys. Marshall is going to come in but you will act like you don't know he's there and then the argument will begin. Just follow the lines and do what comes to you."

"I...I think I can do that." I nodded.

"Can we get some more makeup please." Eleazar shouted and two people were on my face within a second. My hair was sprayed and I was ready to go.

"Just do what you do." Marshall whispered into my ear when he left to go to his spot.

Suddenly, the set cleared and I was the only one under the lights.

_How the hell did that happen? _

I breathed steadily as I looked out at the mass of people who were behind the camera. Eleazar was fixing something on his seat, I saw some suits in the corner on their cellphones trying to get more money no doubt, assistants were trying to quiet everyone down and Alice was bouncing like a rabbit. I squinted my eyes to see Carlisle and Esme standing next to her.

"Great." I said to myself and wanted to shrink into a ball but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Quiet on the set!" Someone yelled from a microphone and things went silent.

"You ready Bella?" Eleazar asked and I nodded, "Marshall?" He gave the thumbs up sign, "Ok, you all know what to do. Action!"

I started to move around the room like I was supposed to do and heard Marshall come through the door but I wasn't supposed to acknowledge him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing calling my house when my wife was home?" He asked in his character's voice.

I turned to face him like I was supposed to but no words came out.

_I just wanted to hear your voice. _

_Say it Bella!_

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Cut!!" Eleazar shouted and the noise level picked back up.

Marshall came over to me, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." I shook my head.

"Stop that. Let me have it like you did in rehearsals. I know the fire is in there."

"Look at all these people."

"I see them." He grinned, "Let them watch a show."

"I can't."

We tried the scene three more times but still nothing came out. I was a failure and couldn't say a word. It wasn't even lunch yet and I already wanted to run for the hills.

"Bella, this is good." Carlisle tried to calm me down as I sat in a chair and Alice handed me some water. She had been typing on her phone for the past half hour and barely looked up once.

"How can this be good? I am ruining this movie." I replied.

"You're new at this so we all understand sweetheart." Esme, always the warming mother, tried to reassure me.

"I'm making a fool out of myself."

"Are you ready to try again?" Elezar asked when he rushed over, "We have to get these shots done today."

"She's ready." Esme pushed me out of the chair and onto the set.

Marshall was already in his spot getting his hair redone and the makeup girl came to do me.

"You're really pretty." She said.

"Uh...thanks." I made a funny face. I didn't like people lying to me.

"I wish I had your lips." She sighed.

I was about to say something but Eleazar was yelling at someone and it would be impossible to talk over him. He was shouting at an intern who tripped over a camera wire. That would have been me if I was walking that way. My clumsiness didn't spare me any kind of embarrassment.

"Get ready to go again." Eleazar growled when he pushed the makeup girl out of the way.

I nodded sheepishly and prepared to say something this time.

"Action!" He yelled five minutes later and the scene played again.

This time, I said my lines. The only problem was that they were so low that no one heard them, not even Marshall. We tried again and I spoke louder but even I could tell that it wasn't very good.

I was about to go for the tenth time when I saw Edward whispering to Eleazar.

_No, he can't be here. _

I couldn't do this especially with him here. Make him go away.

"Action!" Eleazar shouted but I didn't even start to move. My eyes were locked on Edward's for a full minute before I even took a breath.

"Cut!"

"Bella." Eleazar called and I went over to him and Edward.

"Go in the corner and get your shit together." He commanded.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Edward piped up.

I pulled him away before he made me lose my job and threw him in a corner.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Alice said you needed me."

"Well I don't. Go back to work."

"Does he always talk to you that way?" Edward nodded in Eleazar's direction.

"You would too if you saw how bad I sucked."

"That's unacceptable. Who the hell does he think he is?" Edward's green eyes hardened the slightest bit.

"He has a right to be angry."

"But he doesn't have the right to talk to you that way. Just wait until I talk to him."

"Leave it alone." I sighed, "He's just realizing how bad I am."

"I watched the last two times. Why are you reading your script?" Edward demanded.

"I'm not."

"What are you thinking about when you're acting?" He asked.

"The words."

"Exactly, you're reading the script."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Think like your character. What would she be thinking in this situation? Aria is different from Bella and Bella is different from Aria. Separate the two."

"I need to be me."

"No, you need to be Aria. You're an actor. They're not paying you to be Bella. Separate yourself completely."

Before I could say anything, he pushed me back in front of the camera and continued to watch as I got my makeup redone. I was scowling at him the whole time.

I knew what to do, I just couldn't do it. I didn't need him to come and rescue me.

"Are you ready to go again?" Eleazar rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah." I replied shortly.

I closed my eyes and thought about what Edward said.

_Separate yourself completely._

"Action!"

I did the scene perfectly in one take and by the time it was over, I was jumping for joy.

"Finally." Eleazar picked me up and spun me around, "I knew I needed you. Moving on!"

I thanked Edward with a quiet 'I love you' and he nodded before leaving the set.

The next two weeks were mostly the same. I did exactly what Edward said before I did each scene and I found that it was easy to be Aria and not even think about Bella. They were so completely different that I didn't even have to think about it.

I found that Aria was just a slut who took whatever she wanted. She had a passion for pearls and anything pink. She played the perfect housewife but was hiding under a mask of pain that she had accumulated from her horrible childhood.

It was easy and actually fun to be someone else for a couple hours a day. Everyone on the movie from the makeup girls to the people who served coffee were really nice to me and didn't make me feel like crap when I had a tough take to do.

There were several emotional scenes that I had to do with my on screen father as well as Marshall and that was very hard. I had to bring emotions up from beneath the surface that I hadn't dealt with in a long time. I had to remember sometimes that this wasn't real life because it was easy to get caught up in the acting if I wasn't paying attention.

There were a couple of love scenes as well with Marshall and that was one thing that I wasn't looking forward to but fortunately, Eleazar closed the set for me so there were only about five people watching. I always wondered how they did sex scenes on movies and I sure as hell found out because Aria liked to have sex...as much as she could get it.

There was a lot of moving and noises along with skin but somehow, everything was still covered. I was in nude colored panties and had a strapless nude bra but I knew that that wasn't how it always was. Many actresses nowadays just went topless and I didn't know if I was ready for that. I just did what I had to do so that I wasn't naked all day and made sure that Edward was banned on those days.

Carlisle was on the set everyday and I was thankful that I had my teacher there to help me when I needed it. Alice had become my assistant somehow and was always with me no matter what. She just seemed to know what I needed without even asking and I had to admit that she made me life easier but I still wasn't all that comfortable having an assistant. She said it was essential though.

Somehow, I was always home when the kids got there and I was happy that I wasn't skipping out on them. I worked non stop for two weeks straight plus a weekend when I had to go out to Fresno to shoot some exterior shots.

I finally had four days off for Thanksgiving. Will and I had dinner at the Cullens last night and that served as their Thanksgiving since Carlisle was going to be working and Emmett and Rose were going to be with her family. Will and I were leaving the next morning to go up to Forks while Edward was coming three days later without the kids.

We thought it would be best if Charlie met everyone in installments.

"I wish you could come with us now." I said sadly to Edward as I finished packing Will's bag on the day we were leaving. He was downstairs playing with the dogs and we were supposed to be heading to the airport in a couple of hours.

"You don't know how much I wish I could be with you." Edward groaned, "I better win some kind of award for this."

I laughed, "I don't think I've ever heard that come from you before."

"That's because no one works as hard as I do." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple, "I'll be there in a couple of days. Don't worry."

Will and I were at the airport a couple hours later and had to brave the mass of photographers outside of the airport who were trying to get our pictures. Of course Will was trying to make sure that they got his "good side" and Edward wanted to get us a bodyguard but I didn't think that was necessary.

I didn't know how the paparazzi knew that I was going to be at the airport but as soon as Ralph dropped us off, I was blinded by camera flashes. I held onto Will's hand the entire time and we made it through the war without too much trouble.

It was a very different experience traveling when people knew who you were. There were no more security check points, no more waiting in line, no more pat downs. Will and I were just practically taken to our seats on the plane five minutes before it took off. I didn't even realize we were on a plane until we were in the air.

"Is Grandpa Charlie going to be there when we get to Seattle?" Will asked excitedly.

"He said he would so you know he'll be there." I moved some hair out of his face.

"And then Edward will come right?"

"Of course but he's not bringing Dani or Demetri." I reminded him. "We don't want to overwhelm Grandpa Charlie do we?"

"No and I have to be calm." Will nodded, remembering what I told him before we left.

"Get some sleep and we'll be there in no time." He rested his head on my arm and was out like a light.

We touched down in Seattle a couple hours later and I was excited to see my father. It had been way too long since I had seen him and I was actually looking forward to the constant cloud of rain that coated Forks everyday.

I had to push Will awake but he was still a zombie as we moved to the entrance of the airport.

I could have spotted him anywhere. Hunched shoulders, long lean frame, a mess of dark brown curls on his head, a standard mustache across his upper lip, and all my features right there for the world to see. My father was one of a kind and I wouldn't have him any other way.

Will ran to tackle him before he noticed us.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" He chanted as Charlie lifted him up.

"Oh my goodness. Is this my grandson? You can't be. You've gotten so big."

"I know. Mama makes me eat vegetables." He flexed his muscles when Charlie put him down.

"Well you look all grown up. Looking more and more like your father every day."

I scrunched my face at that comment but there was no way to get around the fact that Will was Jacob's son.

Charlie didn't really know the extent of Jacob's abuse but he knew that Jacob never treated me well. His relationship with Billy had suffered because of it. They only spoke when it was necessary and it killed me to think that my father had lost his best friend because of my screw ups.

"Hi Isabella." He grabbed me in a hug so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe.

"Since when did you start calling me Isabella?" I asked into his chest.

"Since you became a famous movie star. I thought it would be unprofessional of me to call you just Bella." He pulled back and laughed.

"Let's just go home." I hit his shoulder before taking Will's hand.

Thankfully, there weren't any cameramen outside so we were able to get right to Charlie's cruiser. He turned on the siren at the request of Will but besides their conversations, it was mostly a silent drive.

I walked into the house that I hadn't been in since I graduated high school and was shocked to see that everything was still the same from the old leather recliner, to the matted carpet and a kitchen that I guessed was rarely used.

"You can put you bags in your old room. Will is staying in the guestroom and your...boyfriend is staying on the couch when he gets here." Charlie shook his head.

"Dad, you haven't even met him."

"Well I've screwed up once before and I'm not letting it happen again. I should have known that Jacob was a bad guy." He hung his head.

"It wasn't your fault."

I took Will upstairs and helped him unpack his clothes. We were almost finished when Charlie shouted from downstairs, "Bella, I'm going to go pick up a pizza. You going to be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah, we're just finishing up. Take your time." I yelled back.

"Are you going to be cooking dinner on Thanksgiving?" Will asked.

"Probably. I see that Grandpa Charlie got all the ingredients I need so I would assume so."

"I bet he misses your cooking. He probably only eats pizza when you're not here." He laughed on the bed.

"I bet you're right. Go get cleaned up before he comes back home with dinner." I pushed him into the bathroom.

I was about to go back into my room but there was a low knock at the door and my body shook for some reason.

I rushed downstairs and pulled open the door.

I would have recognized him anywhere. Tall, muscular, tanned, short black hair, deep terrorizing eyes.

"Wh...what are you doing here Jacob?" I asked and he grinned.

"It's nice to see you Bella." He spoke sweetly and hugged me. I stayed completely still until he pulled back.

"Go away." My voice was quivering but I wasn't going to let him terrify me.

"I want to spend time with you and Will of course." He added his son's name like it was an afterthought.

"You don't deserve to spend time with us. You haven't called Will in months and you expect to just show up here and act like nothing is wrong?"

"I'm trying to be better but you won't let me." He growled.

"What the hell does that mean?" I had grown a backbone in a couple seconds and was stupidly still standing in the doorway.

"It means that you keep taking him further and further from me. I see you prancing around with Edward all the time and my son is acting like that's his father. Are you trying to make him forget me?"

"Yes."

He pushed his way into the house and held me up against the wall with a tight grip on my arms, "Don't make me have to get angry Bella. I know you remember what I can do. Christmas six years ago. Where did you spend it?"

"In the hospital." I answered, my voice nothing more than a whisper and he nodded.

"How are those ribs healing." He ran his hand down my body and gripped my side strongly. I winced from the pain and knew that I was going to have bruises in the morning.

"Get your hands off of me Jacob." I pushed him away but he didn't go far.

"When can I see my son? I still have a right to see him." Jacob stressed.

I let out a deep breathe and tried to fix my clothes, "I know. You have five minutes."

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes and went to go sit on the sofa.

I ran upstairs to make sure that Will hadn't heard any of that and found him on my cellphone talking to someone.

"I know Edward. I can't wait to see you either. When are you coming....but that's so far away...I will...." He looked up at me, "Mama's here....ok...I love you too."

My heart nearly shattered. Had Edward told Will that he loved him?

I had the devil downstairs and a saint on the phone.

How fucked up could my life get? It was like pain followed me everywhere I went and I was stupid to think that I could ever be safe with Jacob still looming.

I took Will's hand and led him downstairs to see the man that he knew as Dad.

* * *

**HOLY RETURN OF JACOB BATMAN**

**GOODNESS HAVE MERCY. HE'S BACK AND HE'S ANGRY. **

**LET ME JUST SAY, THAT I HAVE WRITEN MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY AND IT'S MY FAVORITE. SO MUCH GOING ON WITH THAT JACOB/EDWARD FACE OFF I PROMISED. WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT'S GOING TO TURN OUT AND WE GET TO SEE JUST HOW ANGRY OUR EDDY CAN GET. WE SHOULD ALL BE SCARED. ALSO, CHARLIE HAS JUST BECOME MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO MANY LOL MOMENTS WITH THAT GUY. **

**BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, NO BELLA IS NOT PREGNANT. SHE WAS THROWING UP IN THIS CHAPTER FROM NERVES SO DONT THINK THAT I HAVE AN ALTERIOR MOTIVE WITH THAT ONE CAUSE I DONT. IF YOU CAUGHT IT, THERE IS A SECRET BELLA IS KEEPING ABOUT HER "REPRODUCTIVE FUTURE" AS WE SHALL CALL IT. ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED BUT LET'S JUST SAY FOR NOW THAT JACOB REALLY FUCKED HER UP. **

**SOMEONE ALSO ASKED ME HOW THIS STORY WILL PROGRESS SINCE WE JUST REACHED THANKSGIVING AND ITS CHAPTER 23. ALL I WILL SAY IS THAT I HAVE LOTS MORE TO SAY AND I AM PLANNING ON TAKING THIS PRETTY FAR. IF YOU KNOW ME AND HAVE BEEN READING THVC, THEN YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE "LIFE STORIES" MEANING THAT I GO DEEP INTO MY CHARACTER'S LIVES MEANING HOW THEY PROGRESS THROUGH THE YEARS. **

**I HAVE DECIDED ON A SEQUAL BUT WE WON'T GET TO THAT FOR A LOT LONGER DOWN THE ROAD. I WILL ALERT YOU ALL WHEN WE GET CLOSE TO FINISHING PART I UP. WE HAVE LOTS MORE TO GO. PLUS, A NEW STORY HAS POPED INTO MY HEAD BUT I WON'T EVEN MENTION THAT UNITL I GET IT TOGETHER. JUST KNOW THAT THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE TO READ FROM ME IN THE COMING MONTHS. **

**NO THVC TODAY, JUST LDV. COME BACK TOMORROW FOR BOTH**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	25. Chapter 25

Deadliest Warrior: The Saint vs. The Devil

Edward POV

**HERE WE GO KIDDIES. CONTINUE ON FOR SOME MAJOR ACTION. **

**ENJOY....**

**It all belongs to SM.  
**

* * *

I laid on my bed just waiting for a call from Bella who had left for Forks a couple of hours ago. I had the week off from filming for Thanksgiving so there really wasn't anything for me to do. Bella and Will came over to my parent's house for dinner yesterday since we would all be separated for the holidays.

I was going to spend a couple days with my kids and then head up by myself to Forks to meet the infamous Chief Swan. To be honest, I was terrified out of my mind. I wanted Bella to be my wife one day and it was still too soon to mention that kind of thing to anyone but it all hinged on him.

I hadn't met Renee yet but I knew that she already loved me. I could win her over the phone without any problem but the dad was a different story. I hadn't even spoken to Charlie on the phone and I was scared of him from the stories Bella told me but I knew where he was coming from.

First, being a dad to a daughter was a pretty big job. I wasn't even letting Dani go on dates until she was thirty. Charlie, being a police officer, knew about how sleazy guys were and I bet he was protective of Bella even when she was a baby and then to have to find out what Jacob did to her. I would have never let Bella out of my sight after her divorce if she was my daughter.

The weird thing was that Bella never told him what Jacob used to do to her. She told me that he just thinks their marriage didn't work out. He maybe could have guessed that it was more than that but from what she said, it was just irreconcilable differences.

I just hoped that I could charm the pants off of him because he was the last hurdle I had to get over to fully win Bella's heart. I had Will's trust and her mother's but Charlie was who I was worried about.

"He better like me." I rolled over and tried to catch a nap. The kids were over at my parent's house and I didn't have anything better to do so I wanted to desperately catch up on my sleep.

I rolled around on the bed for about an hour before I finally realized that I couldn't sleep. I gave up and turned on the TV to watch something. I decided to stay clear of the entertainment channels because there was no doubt that Bella or I would be featured.

I stopped on an old movie channel and was immediately drawn into _Ordinary People. _This was one of my favorite movies and Robert Redford was by far the man I most wanted to work with most in this town although I had never had the pleasure.

I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened in the past two weeks.

I thought that those stories about the girls who were just discovered in Hollywood, never came true but Bella was living proof that they did. She was...amazing and I had never been so captured by a performer in my entire life. I thought that it was only because I was in love with her but I soon found out that everyone was seeing the same thing I was.

I would go to see her performances as often as I could and even though I was only at the set a couple of times, it was enough to convince me that Bella was an actress. She had been bitten by the bug and there was no going back from here. This was what she was born to do.

My father would come home with stories about how Bella could move the crew members to tears with one of her scenes or how she commanded the set with her talent. I would have loved to watch her more but I didn't have the chance. I was actually lucky that I wasn't able to visit her set when she did her love scenes because I might have snapped Marshall's head if I saw them in bed together. He had been one of my good friends since I started in this business but our past would be thrown out of the window if I saw them rolling around in sheets.

She was mine and if I had to fight for her then I would.

I knew it was all acting but still, I didn't know how I was going to watch those particular scenes when it came time to see the finished product. Did she feel the same way when she watched my love scenes? God, I hoped not because it was fucking revolting.

After that first day when I had to give her a kick in the ass, she got herself together. She was acting like she had been doing this for her entire life. She became so comfortable in her role as an actress and I could tell that most of her nerves were gone.

I would come home and she would have another story about what happened on set that day or ask me questions about what a technical term meant and I could tell that she was enjoying herself. Once she gained some confidence, she realized that she could do this and that it wasn't anything too difficult.

Of course I had to explain to Bella that this wasn't how it always was. She had a supporting role in an independent movie. She was good in it but her experience was going to be totally different when she was carrying a film and the weight of its success rested on her shoulders.

I wanted to warn her that it was a lot of stress but I didn't want to scare her so I edited some of my advice that I gave. We could move to harder stuff later when she started working with Carlisle.

Alice was acting as Bella's assistant at my request. I wanted to keep and eye on Bella without actually being there just in case she needed me plus, Alice was annoying me with her questions so I sent her over to Bella. Bella still didn't have a manager or publicist but Carlisle said that we could worry about that later. Getting Bella's first role down was the main goal at the moment. Everything else came second.

My eyes shot open when I heard my cellphone ringing on the other side of the room. I rushed over to get it from the dresser and smiled when I saw Bella's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello beautiful." I said and got back in bed.

I heard laughing on the other side of the line, "_Hello to you too sunshine." _Will said in a sly voice. That was a line straight from Emmett and I knew I was going to have to separate those two.

"What are you doing calling me little boy?" I joked with him.

"_I miss you guys. I want to come back home." _It warmed my heart to hear him think of my place as home.

"You can't buddy. You have to spend time with your Grandpa Charlie. I'll see you in a couple of days. We all miss you too."

"_It's boring here and it rains too much. Grandpa Charlie is nice but I want Demetri and Dani and you. Can you bring them with you when you get here?" _He asked excitedly.

"I wish I could but your mom and I don't want to overwhelm your Grandpa. I think it might be a little too much for him to have three new people to meet plus, how are all of us going to stay in his house?"

"_I will build us a new one. Please just bring them." _

"Next time for sure but not this time."

He was quiet on the other side of the phone for a couple seconds, "_You're still coming though right?" _

"Of course. I'll be there in three days and then we're all going to come back to LA together."

"_I can't wait for me to show you LaPush. It's this really big beach and my Grandpa Billy lives close to there but I don't really see him that much because he's dad's dad. He doesn't like me that much." _His voice went from excited to sad in two seconds.

"I'm sure your Grandpa Billy loves you." I rationalized even though I didn't know if it was true.

"_I thought he did but he never calls just like dad so I don't think they love me. You will always call me if I'm not there right?" _

"Of course. We'll talk for hours. Does you mom know you're on the phone now?"

"_No, I'm supposed to be getting ready for dinner but I wanted to call you. This cellphone is really hard to use. I had to spend a long time trying to find your number." _

"Well I'm glad you did. I miss talking to you and I can't wait to see you."

"_I know Edward and I can't wait to see you either. When are you coming?" _

"In three days."

"_But that's so far away." _He complained and I laughed. To a child, I guess three days did seem far away.

"I know but I know you'll keep your mom safe right?"

"_I will. Oh, mama's here." _

"Say hi to her for me."

"_I will." _

"I love you Will." It slipped out like it was natural and I didn't care.

"_I love you too." _He said back just as truthfully as I felt.

The called ended and I didn't know if he really meant it but he surely sounded like he did and I couldn't' have been happier. I felt like I really did have three children and I wanted to bring Dani and Demetri with me but I needed to meet Charlie alone first. I didn't think he needed to be overwhelmed with too much too soon and I didn't know if I could handle them when I was trying to impress the father of the woman I loved. I just knew that he was going to be tough to win over but I was going to do it.

I was finally able to get some sleep for a few hours and was woken back up when Esme called to tell me that the kids were staying over their house. I agreed and then went downstairs to order some food that my stomach craved. I opened the freezer door just to make sure that there wasn't anything that I could heat up and wouldn't you know it, there was a casserole dish waiting for me.

I pulled it out of the freezer with a laugh and noticed Bella's neat scrawl over a small piece of paper.

_Edward, _

_I know you're just going to order something greasy and I can't have that. You need something healthy and I want to make sure that you get all the nutrients you need so don't even pick up the phone to order from Shanghi Garden. If I find out that you did, we won't be having sex for at least a month and possibly more if you order Pizza Hut. All that take out isn't healthy. Your mother and I are going to be putting you on a diet when I get back. _

_Anyway, I made this broccoli and asparagus casserole with chicken. Its one of my best if I do say so myself. Heat it up at 325 for half an hour and it should be ready to go. _

_I love you and I can't wait for you to come to Forks. I know you'll do great with Charlie but just for good measure, I'm softening him up. _

_Tell the kids that I love them. _

_Your Vita, _

_Bella_

_PS-Use a plate when you eat this. Don't dig into the pot with a fork like I know you want to. _

I shook my head at how well she knew me. It was pretty scary because Shanghi Garden was my first choice for dinner tonight if I hadn't found this. She was amazing and I only loved her more for wanting to take care of me.

I followed her directions and put the casserole into the oven before setting the timer. When it was done, I decided to be a rebel and just dig in with my fork, without getting a plate.

_Oh yeah, I'm bad ass._

I watched a movie and drank a beer while I devoured half the casserole before I started to feel bloated. I just set it on the coffee table because I knew I would go back to it before the night was over.

I tapped my fingers on my stomach as I thought about what I should do now. It was pathetic but I needed to hear her voice. It hadn't even been a full day yet and I was already contemplating going up there early but I knew I couldn't do that. She needed time alone with her father.

I wanted to at least call her though. It was ten so it might be too late but I decided to take my chances.

I picked up my cellphone and hit her speed dial button before letting it ring. It took a couple of seconds but I heard her sweet voice coming from the other line.

"_Hi Edward." _She sounded extremely sad and I think I heard her sniffling.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, "You sound sick."

"_I'm fine. I just miss you." _She lied. She wasn't that good an actress. I decided to let it go for now.

"How was the flight?"

"_Good. Will slept the whole way here and then was awake until about an hour ago. It was like trying to catch a flying mouse." _She laughed.

"I bet he's excited to see his Grandpa Charlie."

"_Yeah, but he keeps asking about you." _

"He called and almost begged me to come up early with the kids."

"_Did you say 'I love you' to him?" _She asked simply.

"Yeah, was that wrong? I didn't..."

"_No, no. I just wanted to make sure I heard it right. That means a lot to me that you feel that way." _

"I really do care for you both and I love you both so deeply."

"_I know." _She sniffled again.

"Really? Are you sick? You sound bad."

"_Edward, I...I don't know what to do." _She whispered.

"Why? What's going on? Are you hurt?" I sat up.

"_No...I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't blow up. I know you have a temper and I don't want you to do anything bad." _

"What's going on?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"_Jacob's here. I didn't know he was coming but he seemed to know exactly when we got in and...Charlie wouldn't let him stay in the house but I can't keep him away from Will." _

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to control the inner devil in me, "Did he hurt you?"

"_No." _She replied a little too quickly.

"Bella, don't lie to me."

"_I'm fine Edward. Will and I are fine." _She assured me.

I kept up my breathing and nodded my head, "How is Will taking this?"

"_He's confused. He keeps asking Jacob if he loves him and he hasn't spoken two words to Jacob since he got here." _

"What did Charlie say about this?"

"_He kicked Jacob out when he came home and I stupidly let him into the house. Jacob said he would come back in the morning and bring lawyers if necessary. There isn't anything I can do to stop him from seeing Will." _

"Are you ok?"

It took her a long time to reply, "_I'm scared Edward. I can stand up to him but he terrifies me and I don't know what I can do to keep him away from me or Will. He has so much power and you can't imagine what he could do to me if I take Will away from him completely." _

I was already in my room packing my bag. This bastard wasn't going to scare her anymore and I would be damned if he laid a hand on Bella or Will. I didn't care how much power he had, if Jacob wasn't going to play nicely then neither was I.

"Just make sure to stay with Charlie as much as you can and don't go anywhere without him." I spoke quickly, "Does he know how badly Jacob treated you?" I already knew the answer but I was just trying to clarify.

"_No, I've never really told anyone what he did to me. According to the story, it just didn't work out." _

Bella was very nebulous when it came to her relationship with Jacob. She said that it was mainly emotional abuse but I knew it was more. She would literally shake if someone said his name and she would cower into my chest from nightmares sometimes, not often but they were still there. I was going to have to talk to her about that.

"Bella just please stay safe until I get there." I pleaded.

"_I will. Jacob's not stupid enough to try anything." _

"I love you."

"_I love you too and I can't wait to see you in a couple days." _

"Me too."

I hung up the phone and made sure that the house was locked up before leaving a message with Alice to tell her what I was doing and asking her to take care of the dogs.

Bella didn't really expect me to just sit on my ass here when she was scared out of her mind did she?

I was in the car and on the phone with the airlines within seconds and was aggravated that I would have to wait a couple of hours for the next flight to Seattle. It was still early morning so no one would be expecting me at the airport. I was able to get through security without any interruptions and sat with my baseball cap on, head down in the terminal.

It had been years since I had waited on a plane and I forgot how much time it took to even get to the waiting area. It was the day before Thanksgiving so there weren't a lot of people traveling but I still had to wait.

It took four hours but I touched down in Seattle just as the sun was starting to peek over the cloudy sky. It was five in the morning but I wasn't tired at all. I was just focused on seeing Bella and making sure that she was alright.

I rented some car, not really caring which one and asked someone for directions to Forks. No one seemed to know where it was so I got on my blackberry and followed the directions from there. What I thought would take an hour turned into a long ass drive down winding, slippery roads that led into more forests roads. Where the hell was I? And why is it was always raining. What was up with that?

I finally found the sign to Forks who knows how long later and pulled into the parking lot of the police station because I figured they would know where the Chief lived.

My palms were sweating as I walked inside and up to the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" A young deputy asked and quickly took his feet off of the counter.

"Uh...yes. I was wondering if you could tell me where Chief Swan lived."

He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down, "Why?"

"I'm here visiting him for Thanksgiving and I don't really know where he lives."

He nodded his head after he agreed that my answer was satisfactory enough and gave me directions.

I pulled up in front of his house five minutes later and was already wanting to go back to LA. How could a man I'd never met make me shake in my boots?

"Pull it together Edward." I got out of the car and tucked in my shirt, just to make sure I looked presentable before knocking on his door softly.

A man of about fifty, with a dark brown mustache and Bella's eyes opened the door. He had his police suit on complete with a gun slinging belt.

"Edward Cullen?" He tilted his head and I nodded, holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." I spoke.

Usually, this would be the part of the conversation when he would say, "You can just call me Charlie" but that wasn't happening. I would be calling him 'Chief' until the day he died.

"I got a call saying that you were coming. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be coming in on Thursday?" He moved aside so I could come in and shut the door.

"Bella called me last night and she sounded pretty shaken up."

His face twitched, "Jacob?"

"Yes sir, I didn't want her to be alone."

"I'm here." He snapped.

"I know but I would feel safer if I was here as well. Just to make sure he doesn't upset her too much."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Did you bring some bags or something?"

"They're in the car." I said.

"Come sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He patted my back and I followed him into the kitchen with a big gulp.

I walked through his small, modest house and saw pictures of Bella everywhere. I was going to be spending a lot if time looking at those later but now it was time to impress the Chief.

I sat at the table in the kitchen and he stood against the counter, "Coffee?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks." I replied.

He sat it down on the table and then sat right across from me with his hands folded.

"So...how old are you Edward?" He began.

I swallowed some coffee before speaking, "Thirty, sir."

He nodded, "And you have kids?"

"Yes sir, two of them. Dani is nine and Demetri is five."

"You didn't bring them?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you on the first meeting sir."

He rubbed his stubbled jaw, "So...I've been reading up on you Edward." He pulled out a stack of papers that appeared out of nowhere and set them on the table, "Very inserting stuff here." He patted the top of the stack.

"Wh...what did you find?" I stammered.

He pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his breast pocket and put them on before reading from the first page, "How's Ms. Denali?" He asked simply.

I grew a couple inches by sitting up straighter, "I wouldn't know. Our relationship is only professional so I haven't had the chance to talk to her lately."

"Really?" He pushed some pictures across the table at me and I noticed that they were from some of the "dates" that the studio had set us up on.

"Let me make on thing clear sir. I love your daughter." I pushed the papers back towards him, "No one can hold a candle to her in my eyes and whatever the magazines say is a lie. I would never hurt Bella or Will." I said firmly.

"That's good to know. Have you given up on your old ways?" He pushed another set of photos at me from my college days. Needless to say, they were less than tasteful.

"That was a long time ago and I've grown since then."

"I would hope so. You seemed to be quite the party boy back in the day."

"Yes sir and I got into a lot of trouble, I won't deny that but my children and work have kept me on the right track."

"Speaking of work, I hear that my daughter has made it big out there in LA. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"No sir. Your daughter is an incredible actress and although she didn't jump into it right away, I would suspect that she would have found it one way or the other. I didn't push her into anything." I concluded.

He nodded, "Excuse me. I have to use the restroom." He got up from his seat and left the room. I let out a deep breath and rated my performance so far.

He hated me. I already knew that but I was going to made sure that he knew how much I loved Bella before this trip was over.

It was still only eight in the morning so I figured that Bella and Will were upstairs sleeping but I wanted to see them so badly.

I sat back in my chair and looked around the kitchen. There was nothing special about it but I loved how homey Charlie had made his place. I could see Bella here when she was in high school and could only imagine what kind of accidents she got into.

I let my eyes travel to the corner of the kitchen where I found some kind of box machine resting on the chair but I was more focused on the gigantic shotgun that was situated against the wall behind it.

Charlie wouldn't shoot me would he?

"That's a lie detector machine. One of the old fashioned ones." I heard his gruff voice say from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" I whipped my head around.

He went to the corner and picked up the machine before setting it on the table in front of me, "It's a lie detector. I got it right after I finished my training at the Academy. I've found it to be really reliable." He thought for a second, "Let's try it out." His eyes got excited.

"I don't think..."

"Nonsense. It will be fun."

"But...."

"But nothing. I insist." He rolled up my sleeve without even asking me and strapped something to my arm around my bicep.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course. Just breath normally and answer the questions I ask." He strapped something else across my chest and I could tell that he was enjoying this way too much.

He sat across from me at the table with his glasses still on and a grin on his face that could peel the paint off of the walls.

"So...just answer yes or no and this will go perfectly." He said.

All I could do was sit and nod. I had a contraption strapped to my chest and my arm with some machine clicking in front of my face and my potential future father in law sitting across from me with some terrible thoughts running through his head.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked and I nodded, "You're going to have to speak up son."

"Yes." I stuttered.

I could act in front of a million people, do nude love scenes that were directed by my father, accept awards on TV and watch myself on the big screen but the man sitting across the table scared the shit out of me.

"Is your name Edward Cullen?" Chief asked.

"Yes."

"Are you thirty years old?"

"Yes."

"Do you have green eyes?"

"Yes." With each question, the machine ticked and Charlie's eyebrows went higher into his hair.

"Do you have two children?"

"Yes."

_Pretty standard stuff._ _I can do this. _

"Have you ever watched pornographic material?"

_Shit!_

"I...I don't understand the question." I deadpanned.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Have, you, ever, watched, pornographic, material?" He asked slower.

_I could beat this stupid lying machine couldn't I? _

"No." I said with as much confidence as I could, trying not to think about all the shit Emmett made me watch in high school or the how I learned to move my tongue....

_No! Stop that Edward. _

Charlie chuckled, "You're sweating Edward."

"Am I?" I wiped my forehead.

"Moving on. Have you ever cheated while in a relationship?"

"No." I answered.

"Have you had sex with more than five women in your life?" He smirked.

"Yes." I closed my eyes, waiting for pain.

"Ten?"

"Yes."

"Twenty?"

_Lie Edward! Lie!_

"No."

"Hmmmmmmmmm. Very interesting." Charlie said ad I peeked through one eye at him looking over the read out.

"Are you in love with my daughter?" He asked seriously.

"Very much so."

"Yes or no only Edward."

"Yes." I replied with conviction.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Bella asked frantically as she came into the kitchen, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Edward." She ripped the straps off of my arm and threw them on the ground, "I should have known that you would hop on a plane. I told you not to do anything stupid." She grumbled.

"This isn't stupid." I said.

"Why are you hooked up to this machine? What is this anyway?" She held up the straps to her father who just shrugged and looked away, "Unbelievable."

"It wasn't that bad."

"We'll talk about this later." She said before jumping in my lap and crashing her lips to mine.

I totally forgot that the Chief was in the room until he grunted from the other side of the table. Bella pulled away and rested her forehead on mine, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to feel scared anymore. I had to be here to make sure that you and Will were safe."

"You didn't have to come. I would have been ok."

"No." I growled, "He won't hurt you again."

She lowered her head, "Thank you." She pressed her soft lips to the skin of my neck.

"Ahem." Charlie cleared his throat.

"Oh, I forgot all about you Dad." Bella spun around on my lap and stood up, "What the hell do you think you were doing? What the heck is this thing?" She pointed to the machine on the table, "Were you torturing him?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "It was just a little fun Bella."

"This doesn't look like fun. Was it fun Edward?" She asked me and I paled.

I looked between her and Charlie, not knowing what to say or who to follow.

Bella sighed, "Dad, you don't even know him and you're already sentencing him to death?"

"Don't worry. I haven't killed him yet so its obvious that I like him." Charlie pushed himself up the table and awkwardly patted me on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry about that. I never meant for you to be with him alone."

"He was fine." I said with a chuckle, thinking about where I could get one of these for when Dani started bringing boys home.

"He didn't scare you did he?"

"Not too much." I pulled her back to my lap and made a beeline for her naked collarbone that was exposed by her sleeping clothes. I sucked on her neck and loved the way she moaned from the contact. She was wearing a longed sleeve nightshirt and a pair of pajama pants that I noticed were mine.

"Edward, you can't do that." She pushed me back but didn't move from her seat.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I know and I missed you too but why are you here?"

"I told you, I won't let him hurt you again."

"I was hopping to push him away before you got here. We don't need a throw down, especially in front of Will."

"I can't help wanting to protect you and just knowing that he's in a ten mile radius..." I was shaking from anger but she ran her hand through my hair to calm me down.

"Please don't make a scene."

"I won't if he stays cordial but I doubt he will." I raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

I felt a warm wetness on my cheeks and noticed that Bella was crying, "I'm so scared of him. Why does he affect me this way?"

"Because he wants to keep you down. He's just like those bullies in school. He pulls others down so that he can seem better."

"But I was his wife. He was supposed to love me and we have a child together. How can he be so mean to me?" She rested her head on my shoulder and I held her close to me.

"I won't let him hurt you." I vowed again and again as I rested my head on top of hers.

"Thank you." She sat up when she pulled her self together, "Are you hungry?"

"I can make something. Don't worry about it."

She laughed, "Edward, you can't boil water." She got up from my lap.

"I can so." Was my genius response.

"Well, you better just let me handle breakfast."

I watched her for half an hour while she laughed with me and told me about yesterday, excluding Jacob. I didn't want to talk about him unless it was necessary.

"Edward...!" I heard Will before I felt him tackle me, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't' coming for three days? You said three days. I don't think it's been three days yet, I've been counting. Are you surprising me? Did you bring me a gift?" He said in one breath and would have gone further if I didn't hold my hand over his mouth.

"Are you going to let me speak?" I laughed and he nodded, "I came to see you guys early. I didn't want to miss you guy any more."

He wrapped his arms around my neck, "Good, I wanted to go home but now I guess we can stay."

Will sat on my lap and talked animatedly about what there was to do in Forks, which seemed like nothing but I would have been happy to watch paint dry if it was with Will and Bella.

"Mama, what's that?" Will pointed to her exposed stomach that had been covered but her shirt slipped up when bent over to pick up some trash that fell.

"Nothing." She fixed her clothes and went back to frying bacon.

"Really, it looked like it hurt. Did you fall?"

"No, I'm fine. I just ran into the table yesterday."

"When?" He tilted his head.

"Will, why don't you go upstairs and get changed." I suggested and he hopped of my lap before running upstairs.

Bella kept her head down as I walked towards her, "Let me see Bella." I whispered harshly.

"It's nothing Edward." She went to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"Let me see Bella." I said again and I was about to loose it. If those were bruises like I thought they were, I was going to use Charlie's shotgun for some very illegal things.

"Just let it go." She shook her head and tried to move around me but I put the juice on the counter and lifted up her shirt to see her stomach, which was covered in hand shaped purple marks.

"Did he do this?" I spat.

She covered herself back up, "No." She lied.

"Then who did this?"

"No one. Just leave it alone."

"Are there more?" I was nearly shouting.

"Please, don't do this Edward."

"Let me see them."

She rolled her eyes like Charlie had done earlier and pushed up her sleeves, "Is this what you want to see?" She pointed to the purple marks on her upper arms, "You want to see where he marked me because that's what he did Edward."

"What the hell's going on in here with all this shouting?" Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Bella covered herself back up and pleaded with me silently to not tell him.

"Are you two fighting?" He grinned.

"No." I replied, "Nothing's going on." I rested against the counted with my arms crossed. Charlie just shrugged and went back to watch TV.

"Just let Jacob have his way and then he'll leave." Bella whispered.

"This is why he walks all over you. You should have kicked him in the nuts."

"You don't know how he gets when he gets angry." She shook and looked like a five year old child.

"Then shoot him." I said seriously.

"I'm hungry mom." Will shouted as he came into the kitchen.

"Good, because the food is done." She was acting now and I could tell. She knew exactly what she was doing.

We all sat at the table, me next to Bella and Will next to Charlie, to eat the huge breakfast that she had made. Will took up most of the conversation with his enthusiastic talk about Demetri and Dani. He wanted Charlie to know everything about them.

I was still stewing as I played with my eggs, not really hungry anymore. I was actually sick to my stomach at the thought of Jacob putting his hands on Bella and _marking _her as she had put it. I wasn't going to allow that and I was going to make sure that Jacob never tried anything like that again.

"And then Edward took Demetri and I to the beach and we flew a kite Grandpa." Will bounced, "It went so high that it almost touched the sky." He raised his hands up.

"Sounds like fun. So I guess Edward is a good guy to have around." Charlie said, trying to get gossip out of Will.

"He's the best." Will replied and I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a car door slam outside and I already knew who it was by the forceful steps on the porch. There were three short, hard taps on the door and Bella's body went rigid.

"Don't get it." She said and closed her eyes.

"Is he still trying to come here?" Charlie got up and walked to the door. I wanted to follow him but I figured it would be best for me to stay with Bella. We could still hear what as going on though.

"Is that Dad?" Will asked and his face scrunched up.

"Yeah." Bella replied, "Why don't you go upstairs. You don't want to see him do you?"

He shook his head violently, "He scares me sometimes."

Jacob scared his own son. He was despicable.

"Go upstairs." Bella told him and he did as he followed instructions.

"Charlie I have the right to see my son." Jacob yelled and came into the kitchen just as Will left. His eyes locked on mine and I could already hear the old fashioned Western music playing in the background, "Oh, I didn't realize he was going to be here."

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella got up from her seat and I followed, trying to shield her as best I could.

"I told you I would be back." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Will doesn't want to see you."

"He doesn't want to see me? Six months ago, he didn't want to leave Chicago and now he doesn't want to talk to his own father?"

"A lot has changed." Bella took my hand and Jacob noticed.

"I see." He raised an eyebrow, "It's nice to meet you finally." He extended a hand to mine and I shook with the one that wasn't holding Bella's.

"Likewise." I said shortly.

"Are you finished here Jacob?" Charlie asked with an authoritative voice.

"I guess so." He shrugged and started to walk out of the door, "If you need tips on how to control her, just give me a call Cullen."

That was what did it.

I ripped my hand from Bella's and went outside into the drizzle. Jacob was already opening his car door.

"Hey! I don't want to ever hear you talking to her like that again. Do I make myself clear?" I shouted.

He closed the door and stalked towards me, "She's just after your money, you know that don't you? All this sweet stuff is just so she can sink her teeth into you."

"That's not true and you know it. Stop being such a jackass." We were close enough to each other that I could smell his mucky scent and he was a little taller than me but we were eye level for the most part.

"She's your bitch now so you can do whatever you want with her." He snickered darkly, }But she will always be mine because we have a child. What do you have to hold her?"

_He was right._

"I love her and she loves me. You never had that." I replied.

"Yeah right. That slut hasn't loved anything but money. I bet she doesn't even love that boy she calls our son."

"Don't talk about her that way." I tried to control myself.

"Why?She's a slut and its all she'll ever be. Do you like the way she rolls her hips when she's on your dick? I taught her that."

I picked him up by his collar and threw him on the hood of his black sports car, "If you come within ten feet of her or Will, I will kill you." I threatened.

"You can't keep me away from my son." He pushed me back.

"Watch me." I growled.

It was like two lions in a cage, fighting for dominance and I wasn't going to let him win.

"Do you know who I am?" He spoke with fake authority.

"Should I care?"

"You should know that if you put your hands on me again, your ass will be burned so quickly you won't know what hit you."

"How can you treat her this way?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Like what? Like I own her? You forget that I do. She's mine and we might be separated but just because you hold her hand or kiss her or fuck her, she's still mine."

I punched him in the jaw so hard, I think I broke my own hand but I didn't care. He was up in a second and tackled me to the ground.

There was shouting in the background but I was only focused on Jacob.

I kicked him off of me and his lip was split down the middle with blood dripping out.

"You shouldn't have done that Cullen." He punched me hard in the stomach and I doubled over but I took him down with and upper cut that was delivered with a loud crunch. A searing pain ripped through my hand but I wasn't stopping.

He grabbed me by my waist until I was on the ground and started laying into my with his first. Good thing I had Emmett as a brother and was subjected to daily beatings or I would have never learned how to fight.

It took a lot of force, but I finally rolled us over until I was on top and didn't stop as I beat his face in. His arms were up to protect himself but I was still hitting anything I could.

A loud shot rang out through the hair and my immediate reaction was to duck so that's what I did and got off of Jacob.

There was another shot and I heard a piece of bark fly off of a nearby tree.

"Jacob, I suggest you leave. I have damn good aim and I missed on purpose." Charlie said from the porch, holding his big ass shotgun.

Jacob stumbled up and wiped his lip, "You will wish you never did that Edward. I never loose." He limped to his car, "I'll be seeing you Bella."

Charlie shot again and this time, another piece of a closer tree flew off. Another loud bang sounded through the air and a branch that was hanging off of a tree over Jacob's car, fell on the trunk, cracking the glass in the back.

"I said leave Jacob!" Charlie shouted. I was wondering why the neighbors weren't out but then I guessed that the Chief shot at things more than the average person so this might be normal.

I was still on the ground trying not to get in his line of fire.

Jacob started his car and sped off down the street, dropping the branch as he went Bella was at my side in a second.

"Are you ok? Oh God, I told you not to provoke him. Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding?"

"Bella, I'm fine." She helped me off of the ground and we walked towards the door where Charlie was still standing, obviously very proud that he had saved the day.

"Well, I think this is turning out to be the funnest Thanksgiving I've had in a long time." He chuckled and went back inside.

* * *

**HOLY SHOTGUN SHOOTIN' CHARLIE BATMMAN**

**WHO LOVES THE CHIEF? I DO. MAN, HE ALWAYS GETS ME GOING WHEN I START WRITING HIM AND I COULDN'T HELP IT. I KNOW HE'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN IN THE BOOK BUT I NEEDED HIM TO GET DOWN AND DIRTY. HAHAHAHA**

**ANYWAY, HOW DID WE LIKE OUR EDWARD/JACOB FACE OFF? IT WAS JUST THE FIRST OF MANY MY KIDDIES. I PROMISE YOU THAT. OUR HORRIBLE MR. BLACK WILL BE RETURNING. WHAT WILL HE BE DOING ABOUT ALL OF THIS? JUST WAIT AND FIND HOW SAD WAS IT THAT WILL WAS SCARED OF HIS FATHER? I SWEAR, THAT POOR BOY. **

**I MIGHT BE POSTING TOMORROW OR FRIDAY AT THE LATEST. THVC WILL BE UP TONIGHT  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	26. Chapter 26

Management

Bella POV

**AS WE RETURN TO OUT STORY, THE JACOB/EDWARD FACE OFF HAS JUST OCURRED. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? READ ON KIDDIES**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom at Charlie's house as I gently wiped the blood from Edward's brow. He continued to wash his body with a scowl on his face and he had barely spoken to me since Jacob left, which was a couple hours ago.

I hated Jacob and I was seriously considering asking Charlie to go arrest him but that would do no good. He would be out of jail in less than an hour and probably banging on my door the hour after that.

I knew how to deal with Jacob and the thing you always had to remember was to not provoke him. He never liked to be challenged and that's exactly what Edward did. Jacob wasn't one to sit out a fight and when it escalated to that level, I knew someone was going to get hurt. Jacob was a monster and I was scared the whole time I saw him pounding into Edward but Jacob seemed to have the most damage to him.

Edward's face was slightly swollen and he had a busted lip but his porcelain skin was hardly bruised for which I was thankful for. Who knows what the director of his movie was going to say when he saw him on Monday. His hands were cut up and they looked like they might be broken but Edward was able to move his fingers without ease so he told me not to worry.

Jacob just had to ruin everything that I tried to have. He never wanted me to be happy and that was the reason why he was terrorizing me. How was I supposed to have a healthy life with him still in it? We had that single connection through Will but even he didn't want to see his father anymore.

I knew that Will had seen what happened outside through his window because he hugged Edward so tightly when we came through the door that you could tell how worried he was. Edward picked him up and reassured him that he was fine. Will didn't want to leave Edward's side as I tried to clean his wounds but Charlie finally convinced him to go out for ice cream so that we could have some alone time to talk.

I knew that Edward wanted to do the chivalrous thing and protect my honor or whatever with Jacob but this was only going to cause more problems. Jacob doesn't lose to anyone and I guessed that he was already on a plane back to Chicago to devise some plan to hurt me. I knew exactly what he was going to do and it made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

He was going to go after Will. He was going to take my baby from me as punishment but I wasn't going to let him. He was going to go to the courts and beg for some kind of custody. I knew Jacob like I knew my hand and that was what was going to happen. He was that vicious, that vindictive, that mean and the only reason he would want his son was to cause me pain.

If he didn't vie for full custody, Jacob was at least going to ask the courts for visitation rights that I would have to give him because there was nothing I could do about it. That was the total opposite of what I wanted to do. I had the papers at home that would totally relinquish Jacob's parental rights and it might be too late now.

I wasn't mad at Edward for standing up for me but if Jacob would have just left, all of this could have been avoided.

How could I have ever loved him? Did I really think that we could work whenever he used to yell at me or scream at me? Jacob never loved me and I could now see that.

I had been telling everyone since the divorce that it was only emotional abuse but I think everyone knew that I was covering for Jacob. I had lived in constant pain for my entire marriage and my life was ruined because of it. I knew that Edward wanted to know what Jacob used to do to me but I wasn't going to tell anyone. No one needed to know how badly I lived back then.

"You look pensive." Edward's soothing voice was like a balm to my agitated thoughts.

"I'm still mad at you." I replied and continued to run the washcloth over his brow.

"I didn't do anything wrong. He had to know that I wasn't going to put up with it any longer."

"I know but you could have just talked to him."

Edward sighed, "Bella, I'm not a very passive person. I know you think I am but all of Jacob's shit has been piling up since the day I first met you." His eyes hardened again, "Why are you so scared of him?"

_Because he beat the shit out of me, put me in the hospital on more than one occasion, threatens to take my son away repeatedly and won't ever stop shouting. _

The yelling was the worst because we could both scream for hours and I would be mentally exhausted by the time I was through.

"He owns me." I shrugged. That was literally how I felt. Even through Jacob and I were divorced, I had no way of separating him from Will or from me for that matter.

"No one owns you Bella and I won't have you thinking that he does."Edward took my hand from his face and gently kissed my palm, "I'm getting my lawyer on this when we get back to LA."

I shook my head, "No Edward, this isn't your responsibility."

"Yes it is Bella. Will is my son, plain and simple so we're going to do everything we can to keep you both safe."

"You shouldn't have to be dealing with my baggage. I've only brought bullshit into your life since I got here." I was crying at this point.

"You've brought love back into my life and I really do mean that. I never thought that I would find someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with again but you…you're the one Bella and I truly believe that." His voice was so strong that I had to believe him.

"But this is too much. You're fighting for a son that isn't yours and you shouldn't have to go through that."

"Do you really think that I could love you without loving your son? You two are a packed deal and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Will like he was my own and in these past few months, I have thought of him that way. He is mine Bella and I will fight for him."

"I can't beat Jacob. He always wins." I whispered.

"He's never met Jasper Whitlock." Edward darkly laughed under his breath and I couldn't help but smile.

If Edward was willing to fight for my son then I was too. I needed to stop playing the victim and find a way to defeat Jacob. I wasn't going to let him run me anymore.

"You still look gorgeous even with a beat up face." I dipped the washcloth in the water and ran it over his lip. He winced slightly but let me continue.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I just wanted you to meet my father and have a nice Thanksgiving."

"What would a family Thanksgiving be without a little drama?"

"This isn't how my life was supposed to end up." I muttered to myself.

"But are you happy?" Edward asked without breaking his eye contact with me. I tried to look away because the weight of his gaze was too much but I couldn't move.

_Am I happy? _

Why shouldn't I be? I had an amazing man who loved me, three beautiful children and a new career that might actually work out if I kept my mind right. Of course I was happy.

"Yes." I replied. Minus this whole Jacob situation, I was the happiest I had ever been.

"Then we can deal with anything else that comes with our screw ups because I can't live without you Bella." His hand moved some hair out of my face, placing it behind my ear.

Will and Charlie came home after another hour. I had cleaned Edward up so that he only had a minimal amount of damage from his fight and Will wouldn't let go of him until it was time for bed.

"That's a good man you have up there." My father said as we sat at the kitchen table. Edward was reading to Will before he fell asleep.

"I know. Why were you so mean to him?" I glared, still remembering the lie detector that I saw him hooked up to this morning.

Charlie shrugged, "It's my job."

"Well I'm glad you like him because he's going to be around for a very long time."

"I hope so. He seems like what you need. I can see your eyes again."

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't truly seen the brown of your eyes since you married Jacob. They didn't have that same shine that they used to. It's back now though." He said lovingly.

I would have never guessed that my father looked at me so closely.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Very good. You look…happy."

"I am." I replied truthfully.

We sat still for a couple of minutes, letting the sound of pounding rain drown out our words. I tapped my fingers on the soft wooden table and couldn't bring myself to look at my father even though I knew he was staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jacob was such a bastard?" He asked softly.

"I did tell you."

"No, all I heard from your marriage was that you two yelled at each other and you said that you were unhappy."

I hung my head, "Wasn't that enough?"

"Bella, he beat you didn't he? I've seen how you act around him and I've worked with enough battered women to know the signs."

I shook my head, "No." Was my memorized response from all those years ago.

"I can't help you unless you tell me." My father's hand found mine on top of the table, "I have barely seen you in three years and even when we do see each other, it's for a day at a time. You completely shut me out. Tell me what he did to you." He demanded.

"I said he didn't beat me." My voice was agitated but I quickly calmed down.

"I think he did and I think he did a lot worse to you than you're letting on. Why are you so secretive?"

I always had been because I liked to keep myself protected.

"Jacob owns me." I repeated my words from before.

"No he doesn't Bella." Charlie spoke firmly, "If I would have known what you were going through, I could have helped you. It's too late now. All I can do is get a restraining order against him and you know he'll fight it because of Will. You have to be proactive about this."

I shook my head firmly.

I would love to have put Jacob in jail for the things he did to me but it was impossible. Jacob had half the city eating out of his hands from the police department to the hospital workers who treated my burns, cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Hell, for a long time, Jacob even had Charlie wrapped around his finger. There was nothing I could do and nowhere I could go that wouldn't be under Jacob's grasp.

That was why I had to get out of Chicago. I was never going to be able to get away from him fully but I could at least try.

"It's not even worth it now." I sighed and lifted my head up, moving my hair out of my face.

"Bella, you're just like me. We're strong but we need to let people in." Charlie sighed, "It is worth it if you can protect your son. Will means the world to me as do you and I won't have Jacob hurting either of you."

"I know but I'm not going to rehash things that I buried years ago." I shook my head, "What's done is done. I'm over it, I've forgiven him and I'm trying to move on."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I want to just move on."

"Do you think he'll let you?"

_He will always be there. _

"Yes. He will leave me alone if I just ask." Even when I said it, it sounded like complete bullshit.

"I won't have him hurt you again Bella. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about what happened in Chicago without me knowing."

"I didn't want you to know. I still don't want you to know." I said.

"So you admit that there were things that happened?"

"I'm fine." I replied strongly.

Charlie and I sat at the table for another half an hour, not saying anything, until Edward came down. Charlie left us to be alone.

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow." Edward said sweetly as he took my hand under the table.

"I forgot with all the shit that happened today." I breathed a laugh.

"I know. Do you want any help with anything?"

"From you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I can do things Bella and that little casserole trick you pulled wasn't funny."

"I know. I was trying to make sure that you had a sufficient amount of food that wasn't grease filled. You really need to work on your diet Edward, it's horrible."

I was glad that we were talking about something besides what had happened today.

"The fans don't seem to complain." Edward lifted up his shirt to show off the muscular definition of his stomach.

"It's not the outside I'm worried about lover boy. I bet your arteries are filled with plaque." I scrunched up my face.

Edward smoothed out my forehead with his finger and leaned closer to me, "Have I kissed you today?"

"I don't think so." I replied and his lips pressed to mine firmly.

The rest of our time in Forks was good but that first day still loomed over our heads like the perpetual clouds that hung outside.

I made Thanksgiving dinner with Edward and Will's help. It was actually more work watching them in the kitchen and making sure that nothing was burned but I finally managed to fix enough food for all of us with extras to spare. I made sure to make a lot for when we were gone so that Charlie could heat it up whenever he wanted.

The day after Thanksgiving, Edward took Will and I out to explore the area, which I was happy to do since I hadn't really been here since high school. We were walking through the small streets of Port Angeles when a girl recognized Edward. She squealed for a full five minutes before she finally had the breath to say something.

What surprised me the most was that she wanted my autograph as well. I almost forgot my name when she told me that she couldn't wait to see my performance in Eleazar's movie. Edward laughed at my expression but when I finally pulled myself together, we took a picture with the girl.

A couple other people recognized us throughout the day and when we got home after our Port Angeles journey, Alice was calling me asking why she wasn't invited to our family vacation. Apparently, word travels faster than I thought. Just one Facebook photo of Edward and I was enough to make the sleepy little town of Forks, turn into a hotbed of cameras and bright flashes.

The paparazzi were everywhere and thankfully, we were only staying in Forks for a couple more days but the fact they knew where we were was enough to make the whole town seem like a thriving miniature LA.

Most of the hotels in Forks and Port Angeles were sold out due to the paparazzi and magazines that were trying to get their scoop, all the diners in the area were full and the police department was actually getting some use due to their traffic control duties. Was our appearance really that important?

Edward said that a picture of us separately was worth a couple thousand but if the paparazzi got a picture of us together, it could be in the tens of thousands. We were a hot commodity and I still couldn't get over that.

Charlie was off from work but would sit on the porch in his uniform with his shotgun on his lap, just staring at the constant caravan of cars that were parked down the street from his house. It was the funniest thing in the world to see and Carlisle even called me, requesting that he speak to the Shotgun Savior as he was being called on the Internet.

Edward and I stayed in the house after the cameramen showed up and I was actually happy to force him and my father to have some manly time. They had bonded somewhat over who knows what, but the tension was gone, Jacob was forgotten and we were happy again.

"Can I have some hot chocolate mama?" Will asked from in between Edward and I. We were supposed to leave tomorrow and I knew that it was going to be a struggle now that everyone knew where we were.

"Don't you think it will keep you up when it's time for bed?" I asked and moved some hair from his face.

"No, I promise I'll go to bed."

"Ok, I guess that would be fine." I got up to make him his hot chocolate and came back ten minutes later. He started to sip it gingerly as Edward and Charlie talked about a football game or something. I wasn't really listening.

Edward's phone rang and his face lit up, "Will, I think it's for you." He handed the phone over to my son.

"Really? Who is it?" Will asked and set his coco down.

"You have to answer it."

Will's face went from happy to confused and he opened Edward's phone, "Hello...Demetri, is that you?"

Will ran upstairs, his hot chocolate forgotten as he went to talk to his best friend/brother.

"I can't wait to meet your children Edward." My father said, "They sound adorable."

I don't think I had ever heard Charlie use the word 'adorable' in my entire life.

"They're a handful but I love them. All three of them." Edward stressed and grinned at me.

There was a knock at the door and my father got up, grabbing his shotgun on the way, "Here we go." His voice actually sounded excited.

"He should be banned from using that thing." I rolled my eyes.

"I love him. He's like Daniel Boone or something." Edward laughed.

"He only gets better with age." I said sarcastically.

I heard another voice in the hallway and got up to see who it was.

"Bella, is that you?" Her soft voice said and Charlie moved out of the way.

"Angela?" She ran and hugged me around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again after you left. It's been what, about ten years?" She was smiling so wide that I think I heard her cheeks crack.

"I know. I can't believe this. How are you?" I asked and we stayed in the doorway but Charlie left us alone.

"Good, Ben and I got married two years ago."

"Ben Chenny? As in the same Ben from high school?"

"Yup, the one and only." She held up her hand where a modest wedding ring sat. It was beautiful and I knew that Ben had been in love with Angela since middle school.

"Oh, it's beautiful." I looked at her ring and gave it the attention I knew she wanted.

"Yeah, and I heard about you and Jacob. Sorry, but I guess that's ok since you have a hot new man." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You were the only one who called me after my divorce." I thought out loud and realized how much of a friend Angela actually was.

"I missed you Bella." She hugged me again.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." I pulled her into the family room where Will had returned and was sitting on Charlie's lap. Charlie stood up and held onto Will as I approached.

"Angela, this is my son Will."

"Oh, hi. How old are you?" She shook his hand.

"Five but I'll be six soon and Edward says that makes me almost grown."

"Not quite big guy." Edward's voice said from behind us and we both turned around.

"Angela, this is Edward Cullen." I introduced them. Angela's mouth was hanging open and I don't think she was breathing.

"Its a pleasure to meet to you." Edward lifted Angela's hand to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"Oh my..." Angela's voice faded as she crumbled to the floor.

We all waited for her to get back up but she didn't.

"I think you killed her." Will poked Angela when Charlie set him down.

"Great." Charlie easily lifted Angela up and put her on the couch.

"Wow, two seconds flat. That's a new record." Edward cracked his knuckles.

"I can't believe you." I got Angela a glass of water.

"What, I have to use my good looks to my advantage."

"Vanity is not a good quality Edward." Will shook his finger at him and I was just impressed that he even knew that word.

"You are too smart for you're own good aren't you?" Edward lifted him up, "Time for bed." He carried a yelling Will upstairs.

By that time, Angela had woken up, "Where's the angel?" She sat up and drunk from her water.

"He went to go put Will to bed." I snickered, "You looked pretty dead there on the floor."

"How did you expect me to react? He is the most beautiful thing to walk this earth and he was standing right in front of me. You date that?" She pointed upstairs.

"She sure does." Edward came and kissed my cheek from behind the sofa.

Angela, Edward and I stayed up until well after midnight. Edward likes to hear stories about when I was in high school but I was in no mood to even think about those days. She even brought pictures, which caused me to remain a constant shade of purple for the whole night.

She wanted to hear all about my new life in LA and since it was made public that I was going to be an actress, she demanded to know all the inside secrets.

She left around two in the morning when Charlie said that he couldn't sleep over our laughter and we promised to stay in touch. I was going to keep my promise and planned on calling her at least once a week.

Even though Edward and Charlie had somewhat bonded during our visit, there was no way my father was budging on his 'no sleeping in the same room' rule so I had to say goodnight to Edward at the stairs before going to my own room.

The next morning, I woke up early but didn't have to get up for another couple of hours since our plane wasn't until later in the day.

There was a knock on my door three minutes after I woke up, "Come in." I said and sat up in bed.

Edward's green eyes poked through the door. He was in his Yale sweatpants and a white undershirt that showed off his muscular arms.

_When was the last time I had sex? _

Too long was the answer that I came up with.

"Hi." I scooted over so that he could get into bed with me.

"What if the Chief catches me?" Edward smirked and got under the covers.

"Then I guess we'll both meet the business end of his shotgun." I snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead, "You're so cute when you're nervous."

"His whole life about protecting you and I think that he's right in keeping me at an arm's length."

"I'm glad you think so. How was that lie detector test you took yesterday?" I reminded him.

"Don't mention that to anyone." He chuckled.

"I already told your father and he's said he's getting one for when you come home. He wants to test you and Emmett about some things."

"Great." He replied sarcastically.

Edward and I stayed in bed for another hour until Will came banging on my door demanding for me to let him in.

He got in between Edward and I, falling back asleep.

"I really do love him." Edward said and ran his fingers through Will's hair.

"I can see that." I said truthfully, "I've never seen Jacob ever look at him the way you do."

I suddenly wanted to get back to LA so that I could hug the hell out of Dani and Demetri.

"Can we go home Edward?" I asked.

"Home?"

"Our home." I clarified with a smile.

We said our goodbyes to Charlie a couple hours later and I was actually surprised to see him and Edward give an awkward man hug. It was a start at least.

Getting home was hell but Edward was a pro at making sure that Will and I were safe. The cameramen followed us from the house to Seattle but Charlie made sure we had a police escort to be extra sure that we made it home ok.

The paparazzi were literally on our plane ride home, sitting across from us but Edward said that they weren't allowed to bring their cameras on board so they couldn't do anything but stare.

We finally got back to LA at seven that night and I was greeted with Dani and Demetri's grasping arms.

"When can we meet the Chief?" Demetri asked as we sat on the sofa, telling each other about our holidays.

"Probably Christmas. He really wants to meet you two also." I replied as I braided Dani's hair.

"Do you think he'll like us?" She asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know but he looks really scary." Demetri said.

"He's not." Will assured him, "He just likes to carry around his gun to make sure no one is mean to him."

"I hope he likes us." Demetri replied, "Maybe we should make him a gift Dani."

"I could paint him a picture."

"I think he would like that." I finished with her hair and sent them to bed. We all had a busy day tomorrow. The kids had to go back to school while Edward and I were going to be on set the whole day.

I laid against Edward as he played with my hair, "What time do you have to be in tomorrow?" He asked.

"Eight. We're almost done. I can't believe it." I said, "Then I start on your dad's movie."

"You'll be amazing. I read..."

"You read it?" I sat up, cutting him off.

According to my knowledge, no one besides Esme and Carlisle knew the plot of his movie. I wanted to be let in so badly but Carlilse wouldn't tell me a thing.

"Oops." Edward tried to smile away his mistake.

"Tell me what you know." I shook him.

"No, I can't. My father would kill me."

"But...please. I need to know."

"Wouldn't you rather be surprised?" He asked.

"Absolutely not. I don't like surprises.

"Well ask him. I know nothing more than the title." He held up his hands.

"You're lying." I climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach, "Tell me Edward."

"I can't" He covered his eyes.

I knew one sure fire way to get information out of him.

I began slowly trailing kisses from his naked chest up to his chin and made a circuit with my lips. He shuddered and I heard my name being whispered from his husky voice.

"Please tell me." I said softly and seductively into his ear.

"I...I...." He stuttered and I knew I was winning.

Suddenly, I was flipped over with his muscular body over me.

"I don't think so Bella." he said as he attacked my mouth and neck. I responded to his kisses in the same urgent manner. I hadn't meant to get so caught up in all of this but who could resist Edward Cullen? Certainly not me.

I entangled my fingers through his copper hair and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling his body more flush against mine.

I moaned as he bit below my ear, "You won't get any information out of me."

"I forgot what we were talking about." I said truthfully.

I kissed all over his chest and even bit him to get back at him. I worshiped his washboard abs as I ran my fingers down each contour. I reached from his boxers and pulled them down. He kicked them off the rest of the way once I couldn't anymore.

He lifted my thin nightshirt over my head and threw it on our growing pile of clothes on the floor. I arched my back as he massaged my now bare chest.

He continued massaging my breasts, until his mouth replaced his hand, eliciting a quiet moan from my throat. I was going crazy with the feelings going through me but I suddenly remembered my mission.

_I was getting answers out of him tonight!_

I pushed on his shoulder and practically tackled him onto his back. He smiled crookedly at me as I moved to straddle his waist.

"I'm in charge" I said huskily, "Tell me everything you know." I demanded.

Edward narrowed his eyed slightly. "We'll see" He responded.

I started to grind my hips into his, trying to get the pleasuring friction that I craved. He threw his head back and a guttural sounded escaped his mouth. I took that as a sign of my success and continued my actions.

I could feel Edward's erection grow in between my legs. He growled and pushed me onto my back, but I wasn't having that. I pushed my body weight on him again, sending us tumbling to the floor with a loud thud on the carpet.

Edward cushioned our fall as we landed. He attacked my lips again as his hands moved down grasp the sheen fabric of my shorts that I was wearing. He slid them down and I kicked them the rest of the way off.

Edward sat up with me straddled on him and continued kissing me roughly. He flipped us over and pinned me down while his lips were still attached to mine.

I used all I had to push him off and lay him on his back, me with both of my legs on either side of his stomach. Edward was slightly sweaty and his chest was rising and falling with his quick pants.

"You won't win this Bella so give up." He chuckled.

"Don't even think I'm done with trying to get answers out of you Mr. Cullen."

"Do your worst."

He was trying to get up but I was holding him firmly into place by putting as much body weight on him as I could. I knew that he could throw me off if he really wanted to. I slid down my own panties as I quickly took him in me, not even caring that I had to prepare myself first. I threw my head back as I started to move my hips.

"I win" I leaned in to kiss ear. He just moaned out. He placed his hands on my hips and helped me set the rhythm.

"Tell me what you know." I commanded.

"I...I can't even think right now."

We started out with a steady pace, but eventually I sped up with the help of his hands on my hips, guiding me. After the first couple of minutes, I figured that he wasn't going to give me any info and just decided to ride the hell out of him.

When I reached the edge, I threw my head back and nearly screamed his name until I remembered that we had children in the house. Edward followed close behind and came with me.

As we were riding out our last waves of pleasure from the fucking fantastic orgasm, Edward flips us over so that he's hovering over me and enters me again, not needing time to recover or take a breather.

_He was a damn machine!_

"I had to get you back. " He growled into my neck.

I moaned wildly as Edward set a quick pace, chanting my name as he went. He's grunting out loud as panted and I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts. His motions are hard and fast as he deeply entered me each time with the beautiful sound of my name falling from his lips.

After a few more movements, we both came for a second time.

As we're panting and sweating, Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I win" he said simply.

"I don't think so, we're even" I said. He gently pulls out of me and turns us so that we're on our sides, not even bothering to get us back into bed. He pulled the sheet down to cover us up and I rested my head on my favorite pillow; his chest.

"I love you" he said with a kiss in my hair.

"I love you too" I replied and planted a sweet kiss on his awaiting lips.

"I wish I could give you some secrets on the movie." He laughed.

"I hate you." I said but we both knew that I wasn't really mad at him.

"Go to sleep Bella and when you wake, all will be perfect." He kissed me lightly and I couldn't help my eyelids as they drifted to sleep.

The next week went by extremely quickly and I found myself loving acting more and more. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I was really good. Well, at least I felt I was better than I ever could have ever imagined.

Marshall and I were filming machines. We were able to do several takes in half the time that they required and at this rate, we might be able to finish the movie a couple of weeks ahead of schedule.

Edward had suggested that we take everyone to New Orleans for Christmas since he had to be there to film but I wasn't going to be able to go originally. Now, I had that entire week free so we talked about it some more and I was excited about spending Christmas with Edward and the kids in New Orleans.

We weren't going to be able to take the kids to Forks because Charlie had some police conference to go to in Cincinnati and wouldn't be home. That made Demetri and Dani fairly upset but I promised that they would meet him soon. My mother and Phil were going to Australia so that she could bungee jump or something like that. I didn't even want to hear it.

But first before the holiday season, I had to make sure to finish up this movie.

The days passed quickly and it was now the very end of November.

Edward contacted Jasper and we had an initial meeting on what to do about the whole Jacob situation. It was only a preliminary talk but things were looking good. I would have to go to Chicago if I wanted to get a judge to relinquish Jacob's parental rights but I was willing to do it for my son and Edward was too so there was a bright outlook.

Edward had pulled Jacob's money out of Will's school and he was now paying for the tuition although I didn't know about it until I got a furious call from Jacob, asking me who sent his money back. That was a conversation that I was blindsided by. Edward and I had a long fight about that but all was well now.

Edward was too stubborn to even listen to my reasoning. He wouldn't even try to let me pay for the tuition. I finally got him down to letting me pay for half but he still wasn't happy about that.

Personally, my life was in a bit of a mess with Jacob still in it but professionally, I was actually doing pretty well for the first time in a long time.

"I can't believe we're almost done." Marshall said as we prepared for one of our last scenes of the day. Eleazar said that he suspected this to be the last week of filming.

"I know. I was just thinking that." I said as a makeup girl teased my hair.

"Any secrets you can tell me about Cullen's new movie?" He smirked. Marshall asked me that every day and it was always the same answer.

"No." I said simply, "Carlisle won't tell me a thing until I finish this and Edward still isn't budging."

"Well I have my audition next week. I'm supposed to be getting some kind of clue as to what's going on. It's probably going to be a blind read through."

"What's that?" I asked.

"A generic script that they just have you read to see if you fit the part. We won't know anything until I get the job...hopefully."

"How many people are auditioning?"

"I don't know. Last I heard was two hundred but that was before open casting calls. I think Cullen likes to try and find unknowns...hence you." He winked at me.

"So...how exactly will this go? The auditions I mean."

"Well you already have the main role, we all know that so now the second goal is to find you a strong male double. I don't know what the movie is about but Cullen likes dramatic love stories so this one shouldn't be any different."

"Ok." I said more like a question.

"So the casting directors will start off with about three hundred, four hundred people and then they'll chop that down to five at the end of the day."

"Five?" I said astounded.

"Yeah. Carlisle doesn't play. He cuts you really quick if you're not what he wants. I auditioned for him once and I only got one line out before he said I could go. It was brutal." He shuddered, "Anyway, once they get to five then they'll have you come in to read with whoever they have chosen to make sure that you two have the right...stuff."

"Will they ask me who I like?"

"Yeah, usually. They'll want your opinion about each one that comes in to read and you will have the final say along with Carlisle of course."

"Wow, seems really cut throat."

"Yeah, you get it lucky by bypassing all the auditioning. After this and Cullen's movie, you probably won't have to audition again unless it's for something big. That's how it usually goes after you've been doing this for a while."

"Do you audition?"

"Not really. Once and a while but not usually. I've been doing this long enough that they just know who I am and if I'm right for the role." He shrugged.

"This sounds vicious."

"You have no idea." He sighed.

The day went quickly and we were so close to completing this movie that I could almost see the finish line. To be honest, I was done but there were a few more scenes that I had to be in and Eleazar wanted to do those tomorrow.

I came out of my trailer at the end of the day. Alice was with me of course and I still had half an hour before I had to pick up the kids from school so I had some time to spare.

"Oh Bella, my dad wants to see you." Alice piped up when I reached my car.

"Now?"

"Whenever." She shrugged, "He just said that he needed to speak with you. I don't know why." She handed me my bag.

"Is he in his office?" I asked and put my bag in the back seat.

"No, I think he's still on set. You want me to pick up the kids."

"Yeah, could you? I'll get them from football practice though. I should be done by then."

"No problem." She pecked my cheek before skipping over to her car. I didn't know how she had all that energy but it always seemed that Alice was skipping somewhere; never walking.

I shook my head and went to go find Carlisle who I spotted easily talking over a script to an assistant. I waited for him to finish before going over to him.

"Oh, good. I need to speak with you." Carlisle pulled me into one of the empty spare rooms of the set that was used for rehearsals, "Sit, sit." He pulled out a chair for me.

"What's all this about? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just needed to give you a run down of your schedule and I have someone to meet but before we get to any of that, I know that you've noticed how quickly the movie is coming to be finished."

"Yes, I was actually thinking that today."

"Well, movies just don't come together as quickly as this one does but we're almost finished and post production will be through by...spring?" He guessed.

"That quickly?" My breathing became labored.

"Yes and since my production company is distributing it, I know that they want to get it done before the summer blockbusters come out. The movie won't be completely done until spring but we already have a rough cut." He beamed.

"Including my scenes?"

"Including most of your scenes." He crossed his hands, "We have to add a few more but we have the majority of it done."

"Wow, that was quick."

"I want to present the rough cut to a few critics that I trust at Sundance."

I almost fell off of my chair. Sundance was only for the best in independent film making and if I did my math correctly, it was only two months away, in January.

"By then, we should have a more final product but it still won't be completely finished. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Wow." I said again.

"You have to go Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"In order for this film to be successful, you have to sell it. We can only do so much here on the set and the rest is publicity. I hate to think that movies can't just sell themselves based on merit alone but that's not how it works anymore."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Sundance is a place where you have to sell yourself and your movie. You can also see what other things will come out during the year. Esme and I are going, Eleazar has to go since we're presenting the film and I suspect that Edward will be there. Would you like to go?"

"Of course." I said without even thinking. I was slightly nervous that I would be showing a film but I had always wanted to go to Sundance and it was only more special that I was going to presenting a movie.

"Good. I'll make the arrangements." He smiled, "Moving on, I want you to meet someone."

He dialed something on his phone and two seconds later, a tall man walked in who I think I remembered.

"Ah....here he is." Carlisle stood and I followed, "Embry, I want you to meet Bella Swan." The man shook my hand.

"Wait...Embry Call? As in Northwestern?"

He nodded quickly, "Yup, I sat right next to you in Mr. Barber's class."

"If I remember correctly, you failed your senior project." We all sat down.

"That was underlying hatred from that man. He never wanted to give me a leg up. Anyway, I didn't need him. Got into Stanford for my grad school came out to LA right after I graduated."

"Impressive." I looked to Carlisle to push this meeting along so I could get to the kids.

"To put it simply, I want Embry to represent you."

"As in...?" I asked.

"As in, your manager. He's very good and I trust him." Carlisle said simply.

"Do I really need a manager? I'm only set for two films."

"Bella, after people see what you can do, you won't have time to breath." Embry chuckled, "I've seen some scenes and for a girl who just started, I'm sure that you can make it. I'm not with anyone else so I can focus my energy on you and it would be an honor to represent you."

We stayed in that room for another half an hour and we signed the contracts right there. I trusted Carlisle and if Embry said that he was the best of the best, then I was going to go with it.

I had a manager, I was going to be presenting a film at Sundance and I was going to rid myself of Jacob.

Life was finally on track.

* * *

**WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**THIS WAS A FUN ONE TO WRITE AND I LOVED IT. BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK, NO EMBRY IS NOT IN LINE WITH JACOB. IN MY STORY, THERE IS NO WOLF PACK ALTHOUGH SETH WILL BE COMING UP LATER ON**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED**

**SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME IN REVIEWS. NO THVC**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

Court Battles, Lawyers, and Conniving Brothers

Edward POV

**HELLO KIDDIES. I'M BACK FOR ANOTHER BUNCH OF CHAPTERS AND I KNOW WE ARE ALL EXCITED TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT IN OUR CHARACTER'S LIVES. **

**THIS WILL BE FUN...**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the corner of my restaurant Armada and tapped my fingers on the table as I waited for Jasper.

In my personal opinion, we had the best steaks in the city but maybe that was just because I owned the place. When we started this thing, Jasper wanted to create some barnyard bar that would resemble his childhood in the south.

He said it reminded him of Texas. I swear, whenever the wind blows, it reminds him of Texas. I suspected that the only reason he was still here was because of Alice. She would never leave LA thus, he wouldn't either.

I was able to get him to open up Armada with me as an old fashioned Italian restaurant and now, it was pretty popular around town. We hosted dinners and catered to some of the richest people in the city although I only came in here on special occasions. Jasper mostly handled it.

We decided to name it Armada after my grandmother on Esme's side who I had adored from the time I was little. She had died about five years ago but I would never forget her. She was warm and beautiful but still a firm lover who never took any shit from us kids. Bella reminded me so much of her, it was scary.

Jasper still wanted to open up his country BBQ restaurant with me but I was putting that off for as long as I could.

I was actually glad that he was here now because I needed information about what I was going to be doing in the next few months. Will was my son, not Jacob's and I firmly believed that. Now all I had to do was convince the courts of the same thing.

Bella and I had spoken with Jasper on a couple of occasions about the whole situation but things were moving slower than I wanted them to. By the end of the year, I wanted Jacob out of our lives. Jasper warned us that because of Jacob's unlimited resources and high standing, this might take a while. He was going to try and speed up the process but I knew that Jacob suspected something was going to happen.

Bella didn't want Jasper to fight for her, she just wanted him to make sure that Jacob had no rights to Will. That was our main goal although I would have loved to throw that bastard in jail for some of the things he did to Bella but she wouldn't talk about it. She wouldn't let me help her. I knew the time would come where she would feel more comfortable and might be able to let me have some insight into her life back then but for now, she was still a closed book on the subject.

I knew that fighting for Will was going to be hard because Jacob was going to try everything in the book to stop us but I hoped that a judge would see how detrimental he was to have in our lives. He terrified Bella and even Will didn't want to talk to him when he called. Who could blame him? All Jacob ever did was yell and I wasn't going to have him upsetting Will.

Jacob had no right to treat Will that way and I was going to make sure that they had as little contact as possible. When Will was older, he could make his own decisions about what he wanted to do with his father but for now, he was mine and I wasn't going to let Jacob take him from me.

I had to shake my head to get the murderous thoughts out of my brain.

That day before Thanksgiving, I never meant to snap like that. I really didn't mean to start beating Jacob into the ground but when he said those things about Bella….

I just couldn't help it.

It had been a long time since I had been in a fight. Maybe since college but I was never one to just sit out when I had things to say. I had never wanted to kill someone so much in my entire life and I was seriously considering buying a gun so that I could handle this by myself; no courts, no judges, no mess.

I had been reading up on Jacob to try and figure out what he was going to do to combat Bella and I in all of this and I think I knew him pretty well. He was going to fight us with everything he had just to hurt Bella. He could give a shit about his son but I knew he was going to play the victim just so he could win over Will.

I looked up from the table and saw a frazzled looking Jasper dodging through tables trying to get over to me.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic on Melrose was a bitch." He plopped down and ordered a beer, "In Texas, we don't have to worry about any of this."

I rolled my eyes, "Here we go."

"I'm just saying. LA could use a little southern fried flavor if you ask me." He drawled. He always complained about LA but I knew he loved it here.

We ate first and talked about family, not wanting to weigh each other down with heavy talk so early in the day. Will and Demetri had a football game in the afternoon so I just had to make sure that I was out of here in time to head over there.

"So, I have some info for you." Jasper pulled out a folder after we finished our lunch and drinks.

"Anything good?" I asked.

He set the folder on the table and crossed his hands over it, "Let me just ask you one thing first. Are you really prepared for this?"

"What does that mean?"

"Are Bella and Will worth all that's going to come from this? There is a long road ahead if you choose to fight Jacob and I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

I was so furious at his question that I didn't even bother answering because I knew something inappropriate was going to come out. I just sat and glared at him. That should be answer enough to shut the fuck up with that kind of questioning.

"OK, ok." He held up his hands in surrender, "First and foremost, we have a strong case for Bella's full custody but it's not rock solid."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Jacob could win if he fights hard enough." He stressed.

"I pay you to make sure that that doesn't happen." I growled.

"You're not paying me anything Edward but that's beside the point. Jacob is a smart man with lots of money. He can basically make things happen when he wants to in Chicago."

"Can't we fight it out here so that it will be fairer?"

"No, Will was born in Chicago and that's where he has called home for the majority of his life so that's where we're going to have to go to court. In order for us to fight here, Will would have to live here for six months and he's only been her for four."

This was already starting to look dim.

"What can we do? I just need to make sure that Jacob can't hurt Will anymore."

Jasper opened the folder and started shuffling through the papers, "The only problem with Bella's case is that it's her word against his."

My face must have looked confused because he started to explain further.

"According to the divorce documents, their marriage was ended because of irreconcilable differences."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"According to who? I know he beat the hell out of her, we all know that but there's no proof. I looked and there isn't even a record for Bella Black visiting a hospital for a cold. I checked under Swan as well and it's like she never existed as far as they're concerned. Therefore, she can say that he beat her and yelled at her but he could say the same thing."

"I saw the bruises." I was gripping the table so tightly, I thought it was going to crack down the middle. I had told everyone what happened in Forks and they were just as mad as I was. Emmett even wanted to take a "family vacation" to Chicago so that we could handle this the old fashioned way. I was all for it until Bella calmed me down.

"Did she go to the hospital for them?" Jasper raised his eyebrow, "There is no documentation of her physical abuse. Emotional is a different story but that isn't enough to win full custody of Will."

"Can't we have Bella and Will testify?"

"That's our best bet. Will is too young to testify. He will have to sit with a judge We need to show the judge how scared they are of him but I have to warn you that unless there is physical abuse, it will be hard to convince him that Jacob doesn't deserve visitation at least. Plus, if Bella testifies, then Jacob can testify as well, claiming a whole bunch of shit."

"Like what?"

"Like how she started the fights, how she was a bad mother." He pulled out a piece of paper, "This is a hospital record for Will when he had pneumonia." He gave it to me but I didn't understand the medical garbage.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Jacob was away for a couple weeks on business. While he was gone, Will had to stay in the hospital for three days to get treated. Jacob could claim that Bella left him out in he cold or something and Will almost died."

"But that's not what happened. She told me that the window was accidentally left open."

"Right, but Jacob's lawyers could spin it however they want. Like I said, this is a he said, she said case and it's hard to get full custody without witnesses."

"I'm a witness. I fought the bastard over the things he said to her."

"True but you're also the one who is trying to fight for Will so…"

"So, it would seem like I was lying to get what I want." I finished his sentence, "And Charlie?"

"Those are all great options and I plan on having all you guys testify but there are still holes in our case. Jacob is going to have good lawyers who are experts in this. I'm a business lawyer but I know what I'm doing." He sighed, "Jacob won't go down easily."

I sat back in my seat and thought about what Jasper was saying.

If we pushed Jacob hard, he would push back harder. Basically, nothing would get done unless we had evidence of how badly Jacob had treated them. It also didn't help that Jacob was a saint in half the country's eyes. He gave to charity and hosted benefit dinners plus he had provided for Will and Bella for a long time. They seemed to have a perfect life. Why wouldn't they award Jacob some kind of custody?

"Jacob's going to paint her as a bad mother." I said mostly to myself.

"That's what I would suspect and to be honest, it's a good argument if he wants to play hardball."

"What do you mean?" I felt my forehead scrunch up.

"Will has been to the hospital consistently since he was born for small things like cuts and scrapes but there is still documentation."

"But that's just because he's clumsy."

"Not if Jacob's lawyers say it's Bella's fault. They could even go as far as to say she abused him."

"So there aren't any records for Bella but Will has hundreds?"

"I really should have started this before you guys went to Forks. By now, Jacob has had the chance to hide what he wants."

"What the hell is this crap? There has to be something."

"It's there but I have to look for it hard and it's not going to be easy. I'm going to go out to Chicago at the end on the month and try to look for things myself but…don't expect much."

"Who else can we ask to testify?" I asked, trying to find some form of solace.

"I talked to Bella's therapist, the one she went to right after her divorce but once again, nothing. No records of her being there, no tapes about their conversations, nothing. The therapist even claims that she sent her to someone else. I tried going to each person but they kept passing me on."

"Jacob paid off the whole city." I whispered.

"Basically, he controls what he wants to but there are ways to beat him. Will's testimony will be a good indicator of how this will all play out. If he wants to stay with you and Bella, then there's a good chance that the courts might award it to us."

"You don't look very optimistic." I said.

Jasper nodded, "Will's only five. According to the law, he doesn't know what's best for him."

I slammed my hand on the table, attracting the attention of several people nearby but they all went back to eating, "That's not fair. I love him just as much as Bella does and a hell of a lot more than Jacob. He isn't too young to know what he wants."

"Have you talked to him about it? Have you ever asked Will what he wants?"

"I don't have to. You can see it in his eyes every time someone even mentions Jacob. He shakes just like Bella does."

"But that's his father. We can practice with him as much as we want but when he gets in front of that judge and has to choose between you or his father, who he's been with since he was born…" Jasper trailed off.

I felt completely defeated and my body shrunk from mental exhaustion, "This can't happen."

"We have a good case but it might happen. I have to warn you. I love Bella and Will like they're already apart of this family but in the eyes of a judge, you have no legal right to take Jacob's son away." He said in a very caring yet warning voice, "I'm going to fight this as hard as I can but it's going to take a long time and I want you to be prepared."

"If you were his lawyer, what would you do?"

Jasper let out a deep breath, "I would play hardball and I would win because there is a lot more evidence against Bella than Jacob. I could paint her as a bad mother who let her son go to the hospital too much and is making up all this abuse stuff just so she can get attention or money."

"But she's not asking for money."

"Will's schooling counts. Money through tuition will be a big point for their side."

"I pay that now."

"Yeah and if I was his lawyer, my argument would go something like this. My client paid for Will's education as a loving gesture to help out Ms. Swan who clearly wanted to separate her son from his father by moving him halfway across the country. Once Ms. Swan acquired other means of funds, she cut my client out of her life completely, thus forbidding him from seeing his son like he desperately wanted."

Now I was scared. Jasper actually had me believing it there for a second.

"I can't let him win." I ran my hands through my hair and let my head fall on the table.

"Maybe we could fight for partial custody?" Jasper suggested.

"No!" I said a little louder than I should have but I didn't care, "Jacob's not getting anywhere near either of them again and I'm going to make sure that he can never have rights to Will."

"Are you planning on adopting him?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered without even thinking.

"Well then we have an extra issue. The only way you can adopt another man's child is if the biological father is dead. Jacob would have to fully relinquish his rights in order for you to adopt him."

I hit my head on the table repeatedly.

"Be prepared for a fight."

Jasper and I left Armada after another hour of talking. I needed to know everything that could happen with this because there were so many technicalities and I wanted to be in the know when it came to this custody battle. It was going to get messy and I knew that the magazines were going to have a field day.

Jasper suggested that we file the papers under a fake name or only use only our initials, which I was all for but I knew that Jacob would want this out in the open to drum up sympathy for himself.

I drove down the highway and made it to the football field after I had to defeat the firestorm of photographers that followed me. I was always respectful with them and in turn, they kept their distance from me but were still always there, in the background.

By now, all the parents and people who attended these football games knew who I was so they didn't point or stare anymore.

I found Bella sitting at the top of the bleachers with Dani in her lap and climbed the stairs to see them.

I felt like I hadn't seen Bella in months. She got a manager, Embry, three days ago and they have been working overtime, trying to get her name out there before Sundance, which was where my father's production company was going to show Eleazar's movie. It wasn't competing for a prize but it would be an amazing boost for Bella if she got early praise from the critics.

"Hey daddy. Finally. Bella won't stop braiding my hair." Dani crawled into my lap after I gave Bella a short kiss and sat down.

I could hear the cameras snapping from here.

"I just think it's really pretty." Bella ran her hand through Dani's hair again.

"I like your hair better." Dani joke with Bella and they started to compare the differences between blondes and brunettes.

"Daddy, which one do you like best?" Dani asked, "Isn't Bella's hair nicer?"

"Don't answer that Edward, she's trying to trick you. I promised her ice cream if you picked mine." Bella blew a raspberry on Dani's cheek.

"I can't pick. It's too difficult." I said truthfully.

The game was about to start but I couldn't really focus on anything besides my girls who were chatting like school girls.

The boys started running around the field and Dani began reading a book on my lap while warmups started.

"How was your day?" Bella asked and nudged my shoulder.

"Good, I spoke with Jasper."

"You didn't tell me you two had a meeting." She looked at me over the brim of her sunglasses.

"I just wanted to clarify things before we started the custody stuff."

"What did he say?"

"He's optimistic." I lied.

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, "I asked you not to act with me."

I kissed the top of her head, "I'll tell you about it later."

She was a good enough actress to know when I was lying and I knew I wasn't going to get away with keeping things from her.

"Daddy?" Dani asked.

"Hmmmmm?"

"What's a custody?"

I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to keep my children out of this because Dani, Demetri nor Will needed to be pulled into such a messy battle. I knew that Will was going to have to testify but that was as far as I wanted it to go.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go play with Joanna." Bella suggested, "I think I see her over by the tree." She pointed.

"Ok." Dani hopped off my lap, forgetting all about her question, and ran down the stairs. I kept a close eye on her.

The game started and Bella slid her hand in mine as we watched our boys run around. We didn't really need to talk much and I liked that we could have silence without it being awkward. I just kept looking at her. Even with sunglasses over her eyes, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her body covered in one of my T-shirts that was tied around her waist, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Did you see that?" Bella sat up and looked intently on the field.

"What? What happened?"

"Demetri just ran into that boy." She pointed to a kid who was just getting up.

"Sweetheart, it's football. Hitting is required." I chuckled.

"No, I mean he _hit _him, Like he meant to hit him and hard." She pushed her glasses up.

"Bella, what are you talking about? This is football."

She twitched her face, "Maybe you're right."

Five minutes later, she jumped up again, "Now Will hit him. Did you see that Edward?" She pushed my shoulder hard, "They're targeting that boy."

"They are not. He had the ball." I rubbed my shoulder.

"No, the other kid did but Will actually turned and hit that boy, the same one from before. What are they doing?"

"Is it too hot out here for you sweetheart? You want some water?" I asked, seriously concerned for her health.

"No, I know what I'm talking about. They keep hitting the Newton kid." She sat back down.

"Good, knock some sense into him. That boy is going to be just like his father if we don't watch it. Mark my words."

"But they can't hit him like that." Bella pulled her sunglasses back down.

"How about we talk about something else before you have a heart attack." I laughed.

"Shut up."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"I know but on the bright side, I finished my first movie." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure. I would have kissed the hell out of her but I didn't want to give the magazines another cover.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Scared. Sundance is only two months away, plus your father is starting auditions in two weeks for his movie and I have to be there to start rehearsals with him."

"He still hasn't told you what it's about?"

"No but he said he's giving me some reference material soon so maybe I can figure something out."

"And how's Embry doing for you?"

"I now see why you don't have a manager. He's exhausting and I never remembered him being so demanding at school. He's trying to get me on every magazine cover and red carpet for the next couple of years. I don't even know if I can do a magazine spread."

"Which one are you doing?"

"I don't know because he's still calling around but he said I would be busy."

"You'll be great and I can be there for you. You want me to teach you how to pose?" I snickered.

"Alice has already been trying and I'm disastrous."

"I bet you aren't. If I asked Alice, what is she going to say?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "That I'm beautiful."

"Then why don't you believe her?"

"Because she's lying. Look at all the woman in this city and then look at me."

I looked her up and down, "Ok, now what?"

"You're biased." She shook my arm off, "I can't trust your judgment."

"Yes you can and if I say you're beautiful, then you are." I kissed her lips shortly and she smiled around them.

"I'm glad you think so."

Halftime came around and the boys sat on the sidelines, eating their oranges. Once the game picked up again, Dani ran back over to us, sitting in between Bella and I. We all watched the game as it continued.

"Ok, tell me that you saw that?" Bella took her glasses off completely, "Demetri just tackled that boy into the ground."

"Bella, are we seriously going to start this again?" I asked.

"I can't help it. I know what I saw and that was not a football hit Edward. They are trying to kill the Newton kid."

"Because he's creepy." Dani shuddered.

"Exactly." I kissed the top of her head, "Stay away from him."

I looked at the game and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Of course Will and Demetri were hitting hard but this was football. What were they supposed to do?

I knew something was wrong when on a play, Will completely bypassed the ball and went straight for the Newton kid. He laid him flat on his back and it looked like it hurt. Will jumped off of him and gave Demetri a high five. They went back into the huddle. On the next play, Demetri did the same thing and demolished Newton.

"I know you saw that Edward." Bella shook her head, "Tell me I'm crazy now." She raised and eyebrow.

"Ok, well maybe they're just a little energetic today." I shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say. I think something fishy is going on but if you say everything's fine..."

I watched the game more closely now and realized that Bella was right. Our boys were only hitting Newton, totally forgetting everyone else, even the boys who had the ball. They went from their huddle, to the line up, and then one of them would make a beeline straight for the Newton kid, always plastering him to the ground.

"He's not getting up Edward." Bella shook me frantically, "The Newton boy isn't getting up."

I saw him rolling around on the ground, clutching his ankle like he was in pain.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. My boys were trying to kill the kid.

We watched from the stands as the coach went out onto the field and helped Newton off of the field after someone checked out his ankle. The game was over anyway so we all got up to leave. Neither Jessica or Mike were there so another parent decided to take care of him while they called his parents.

"What the heck was that?" Bella asked as I helped her and Dani out of the stands.

"I don't know. It was probably just nothing." I said but I didn't really believe that.

"Yeah right." I heard Bella under her breath.

The boys ran over, very happy with themselves, but we were going to have a talk about this.

"Can we get ice cream Edward?" Will asked.

"Not today. We need to have a talk." I crossed my arms and they both knew they were in trouble.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go get a slushy." Bella led Dani away after kissing me shortly.

"And we are going to take a walk." I carried their gear to my car and put it in so that they weren't too hot.

We began walking around the park, Will on my left and Demetri on my right. There was only one photographer that I could see and he was keeping his distance.

"That was a weird game huh?" I started. Neither of the boys replied, "I think something was going on out there."

Once again, they didn't answer me and we kept walking. Both of their heads were down like the grass was the most important thing in the world.

"What was that out there guys?" I asked sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked softly.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know football enough to know that the players are supposed to chase after the guy with the ball, not the boy on the end who doesn't have anything in his hand."

They both let out identical regretful sighs.

"Come on guys, you've got to give me something." I stopped walking and knelt in front of them, "Was it something bad that you did?"

"You're going to be mad at us." Will peeked at me without raising his head.

"I will be disappointed but I won't blow up." Whatever they did wasn't enough for me to get really mad.

"He was mean to mama." Will said quietly.

"How was he mean?"

"He was saying bad stuff that his mom said." Demetri replied, "He said a lot of bad words about Bella and he made us mad."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"We can't tell you. It was bad stuff."

I nodded, "Ok, so what did you two do?"

"He was mean to mama so we had to tell him to stop but he wouldn't."

"So you decided to hit him?"

"Yeah, but it was ok because we were playing football." Demetri said quickly.

I had to give it to them, they were smart little boys to come up with masking their real intentions.

"You do know how bad this is right? He was hurt."

"It was just a sprained ankle." Will pouted, "He can still walk."

"It doesn't matter. He could have broken something and then how would you have felt?"

"Bad." They both said at the same time.

We continued our walk around the park and I learned how the boys got really upset and devised their little scheme to just focus all their anger on the Newton boy. By the time we got back to the cars, they knew how much trouble they were in and I was just glad that no one got seriously hurt.

When we got home, I sent the boys up with Bella so that they could take their bath. We had dinner but the boys didn't talk much. I was going to be giving them some kind of extra chores to do after I figured something out and they already knew that they had to apologize to Newton and his parents although I was going to have to say something about Jessica's snarky comments about Bella.

We sent the kids to bed early and I told Bella about what happened at the football field.

"I told you I wasn't crazy. I know football." She huffed and laid in bed after brushing her teeth.

"I never thought that they would try to kill the boy though."

"Of course they would. They've been hanging out with you too much." She raised an eyebrow.

"That's true." I got on the bed next to her, " I might have done worse to that poor kid I if I had heard what he was saying."

"I know." She kissed my forehead. I rested my head on her stomach and she ran her hands though my hair, causing me to moan when her nails scratched my scalp.

"What was your talk with Jasper about?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" I asked, hoping that she forgot.

"Don't try to beat around the bush." She laughed.

"It wasn't good." I sighed.

I told her about what happened at Armada and she was taking it better than I thought she would.

"Listen, I know that we're going to get custody of Will." She said firmly.

"You're not worried? I am."

"Of course I'm worried but there is no way in hell that Jacob is going to get my son."

"Our son." I corrected her.

"I know he paid everyone off. I tried to go back to my therapist a year later and she acted like she didn't even know me."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Jacob has been doing this from the start but he will do the right thing for our son in the end."

"You see the good in people Bella. After all that bastard did to you, you really think that he would give us Will?"

"All I can do is pray."

"That's not good enough Bella. We have to fight."

"And we will and I know we're going to win." I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me something.

"You're acting like I didn't relay what Jasper said."

"Jacob can say whatever he wants to say about me to the courts but I've already talked to Will."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked when we were getting married so that you can be his dad." She ran her hands through my hair.

I had never felt so warm in my entire life, "When are we getting married?" I asked casually but I really wanted to know.

She let out a deep breath, "Let's get this settled and then we'll talk about it ok?" She kissed the top of my head.

"You promise not to wimp out on me?" I chuckled.

"I promise. Just let me sort things out and then I'm all yours."

"So...you want to marry me?" I was jumping up and down on the inside.

"Is there really any doubt in your mind that I wouldn't walk down the aisle towards you?"She whispered. I had to kiss her because her words were so powerful.

I was inching my tongue into her mouth, trying to deepen our kiss when the house phone rang.

"Ignore it." Bella growled and pulled me closer by my shirt, wrapping her legs around me.

"I planned to." I lifted her shirt off of her body as the phone continued to ring.

The answering machine beeped, "_Edward and Bella, I know you two are there. Probably making out or something but anyway, this is Alice in case you didn't know and Edward, it's time to get your ass in gear. Dad just finished post on your movie. Production is being high tailed so that it can get out there before this year is out. He wants another Oscar so you know what that means, press tours. Ok, so I'll let you go back to having sex. Bye." _

I groaned and rested my head on Bella's shoulder.

"What, what's happening?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle wants an Oscar."

"So? Is that bad?"

"You've never met him during awards season and he's going to be doing another movie during the same time, and he just pushed this movie up so that means....well you worked in publicity, you know what that means."

She nodded, "Non stop carpets, talk shows, and magazines?"

"Yup." I rolled off of her and closed my eyes, "I hope you're ready for your first press tour."

"It's not mine. I'm staying right here."

I laughed, "Please, you're going to be in his next film so people expect you to be there for support plus you need to be there to support me."

"Oh, I forgot about that." She paled and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I hope you're ready for life on the other side of the carpet."

"What have I got myself into?" She groaned, "How are you going to film _Vindicated _and do the press tour for this? You're going to die from exhaustion."

"I can do it." I said as a mantra to myself, "This is my job and soon, it will be yours."

"This is going to be an interesting next couple of weeks."

Between the custody battle, Bella's movies, my movies, the new press tour and whatever else the Gods decided to stick in my path, I knew she was right.

* * *

**MY MY MY LOTS OF STUFF GOING ON IN THIS ONE. **

**THIS WEEK WILL BE ALL OVER THE PLACE AS FAR AS CHAPTER STUFF GOES. WE HAVE THE PRESS THINGS TO GET TO, AND...DO I SEE A TRIP TO NEW YORK ON THE HORIZON? I THINK I DO**

**WE ARE NO WHERE FROM BEING DONE SO JUST KEEP ON TRUCKING**

**HIT THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND GIVE ME SOME LOVE. I PROMISE I'LL SEND EDWARD BY TO KNOCK ON YOUR DOOR IF YOU DO:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I THINK WE MIGHT HIT 1000 THIS WEEK. I'M SO EXCITED**

**THVC WILL BE UP TONIGHT  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Dazzling Dresses, Beastly Body Guards and Stunning Shimmers

Bella POV

**IT HAS BEEN AN AMAZING DAY SO FAR SO I DECIDED TO POST EARLY. SO, IN THIS CHAPTER, WE'RE GOING TO LEARN SOME MORE INTO BELLA'S PAST ALTHOUGH WE WON'T LEARN THE FULLY MONTY FOR A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Let me explain how the fashion in this story works. I will put all the links to Bella's dresses on my profile. Instead of making up dresses that Bella is going to where, I am using dresses that I've liked over the years on some of my favorite people. Just imagine Bella in the dresses instead of whoever is really in them. You might see some celebrations used more than others but let's be honest, some just look better.**

**If you don't like all the fashion explanations then you can just skip them but you won't know how our girl looks. She is the only one I'll be detailing and I'll be vague with what other characters are wearing. GO CHECK THE PROFILE  
**

**ENJOY**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Why is this so complicated?" I nearly screamed at Alice, "I don't want to wear that."

"I don't care Bella. I want you to wear it so that's what you're going to wear."

"Alice, why don't you just pick something else?" Rose tried to calm us down.

We had been shopping for the entire day.

It had been a couple days since we got the call that Carlisle's film with Edward, which was now called _The Broken Waves, _was pushed up and the media firestorm was about to begin. There were press tours, premiers in both New York and LA, a bevy of magazines for Edward and talk shows that he had to complete.

Thankfully, I was finished with my film and could take some time to focus on what was coming with Edward because I wouldn't be able to juggle both of our careers.

I was stupid to think that I would be able to fly under the radar on this because that was definitely not the case. I was most worried about the red carpets because a lot was expected of me.

Carlisle wanted me there for support, Edward _needed _me there for support and Embry just wanted me there to show everyone that I could do it. Embry waned me that I wasn't just going to be standing there for pictures. He wanted me to give interviews and basically hog the spotlight from Edward but I knew that would never happen because Edward was a fucking beast in this city.

An asteroid could be hurtling towards earth and no one would move from Edward's side.

I wasn't expected to be with Edward on his talk show appearances but the carpet was different. We were now the "it" couple in Hollywood and I hated all the labels that people gave us but there was no way around that.

All of Hollywood was abuzz about Carlisle's film that had been kept under wraps until yesterday. It was shown for only the family and the top critics last night at a private screening. If _The Broken Waves _was anything like what Carlisle had planned for me, I was going to be working hard. I was crying by the end of the film and Edward had to literally drag me back home after we were finished because I was so emotional.

I was furious when I saw Tanya on the screen, making love to _my_ Edward but I quickly calmed down when I remembered what all that entailed. I knew it was nothing but moving and grunting so I wasn't that mad although I had to grip the sides of my seat pretty hard. Tanya was in the screening too but thankfully she was on the other side of the the theater.

We got the call on Saturday that things were going to be moved up. That was two days ago and now, I was currently trying to convince Alice into not torturing me anymore with dresses for the first premiere, which was in a three days.

I had been in this goddamn store all day and she wouldn't let up. I still didn't fully understand what all this entailed but anything dealing with Carlisle wasn't small. The premier in LA was going to be huge. The movie wasn't going to be a gigantic commercial success but Carlisle just wanted to make sure that this was out before awards season and in order to qualify, it had to be shown before January.

These premieres were black tie events, comparable to...I don't even know but there were no short dresses, no jeans and nothing under five thousand dollars on the carpet.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you wear what I pick out?" Alice seethed.

"Because, I don't look right in any of these." I pointed to the growing stack on the chair.

"You are going to have to sell yourself. You have to make your first red carpet appearance something amazing, plus you have to outshine that Tanya bitch, plus this will set the tone for the rest of the work that you will do for the rest of your life." Alice sat down with a huff.

"She's right Bella. Everything is riding on how you handle this press tour." Rose said.

"But it's not even my film." I ran my hands over my face.

"Who cares. Everyone knows that Carlisle is the one who found you." Alice put her words in quotations, "You have to get your face out there. Its all about selling yourself in this town and this is the perfect opportunity."

Embry had been telling me that all week.

"Can't I just act?" I asked.

"That's not enough when you're competing against the best of the best."

"This is too much."

"This is your job." Rose said, "Now, get up and get it together."

"I could have sworn that my job title was actress." I rolled my eyes.

"If this was 1930, then yeah it would be but this isn't then and it's all about making yourself known." Alice put me in another dress.

I didn't even want to look at it in the mirror, "Is it good?"

"It's good but it's not good enough." Alice tapped her chin, "We need something dramatic and big and fluffy with feathers." She went on.

"Oh God, make it stop." I hung my head.

"I just want to make sure she looks better than Tanya. You know she's going to be all over Edward and you're the only one who is going to beat her Bella so we have to make you hot." Rose circled me, "It's not good enough."

"Well, what are you two wearing?" I asked.

They both looked at me like I had two heads, "What?"

"Bella, we don't shop. People give us what they wants us to wear and we wear it." Rose said in a very high-and-mighty way but I didn't take offense to it. Who wouldn't want Rosalie in one of their creations?

"So, they just give them to you..." I said in more of a question like way.

"Yeah."Alice replied and stripped me out of my current dress, "Whenever there's something important going on like the Oscars, Golden Globes, SAG Awards, designers send us dresses so that they can promote their line on the carpet. That's why all the interviewers ask who we're wearing."

I always thought I knew what went on in Hollywood since I used to be in public relations but I was surprised at how much seemed to fly over my head.

"Well why can't I be like you? I don't want to try on dresses all day."

"We still have to try on dresses all day to find the right one but we don't have to shop for them." Rose clarified.

"When can I be like that?" I pouted like a fucking child but I was tired. Sue me.

"When you're more known. That's why this is important. Once designers see how hot you are, they will be throwing things at you but we have a lot of work to do."

"We have to work on your posing too because I know that you don't know anything about that." Rose said and raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge her theory.

She was right. I barely knew how to walk a straight line without falling let alone pose on a red carpet but at least I would have Edward next to me.

"And without Edward. Solo poses." Alice pointed at me like she was reading my mind.

"And we'll have to get the dress early so that we can practice in it." Rose thought out loud, "If you're wearing something big then you'll definitely need work."

"We don't mean to sound so judgmental Bella but you are a commodity and we're just trying to make sure that you succeed out here in the big world." Alice said sweetly.

"I know. This just isn't....what I like." I pointed to the dresses. I wanted to be beautiful but shopping wasn't for me. I just didn't have the patience.

"We know and after a couple months, designers will be begging you to wear their things. We promise." Rose gave me a tight hug.

We spent another hour shopping before I was finally able to cut it short, claiming that I had to get the kids from school. The football season was over so there was no more practice. Edward was supposed to have the end of the season party at his house but we would be in New York for the premiere of his movie so we wouldn't even be in the state. Another parent volunteered though.

Even through all of this media hoopla with Edward's new movie, the forefront of my mind was cluttered with the whole Jacob situation. Jasper had just started working with Edward and I to try and gain full custody. I was scared. I acted like I wasn't but I couldn't help but think "what if". Jacob was going to fight hard and we were just going to have to be prepared in order to win.

I knew we could do it though because Edward and I along with everyone else in the family was willing to do whatever was necessary.

I never asked them to do anything for me but just to hear some of their warm, encouraging remarks was enough to bring me to tears.

Everyone seemed to think that I was this stupid woman who didn't take measures to protect herself or my son. Please. I knew that the first time Jacob hit me, it was going to come to this. I had pictures of my bruises and cuts, I had recordings of him threatening me, I had insurance statements from the hospital, I had the truth. I wasn't stupid enough to think that Jacob would go down without a fight and I had his balls in the palm of my hand.

The only problem was that Jacob also had the truth...

The truth about what happened to my baby boy...my Benjamin.

As soon as I brought out information that would put Jacob in the dirt, he would bring up my one weakness, the one thing that I refused to talk about, the one thing that would make me fall in front of him and beg, the one thing that I couldn't protect...

Within seconds, he could bring my entire world crumbling down to ashes without even trying. I hadn't thought about that day since it happened and I wasn't going to go back now.

I had to stop thinking about that because I needed to focus on driving.

I was surprised that Edward actually was continuing to let me drive. He had gotten kind of over protective with the media frenzy that was coming. I tried to explain to him that I had dealt with it before but then he retaliated by telling me that I had never gone through it as his girlfriend. He had me there. Everything about this press tour was different from the position of girlfriend rather than publicist.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and groaned as I saw the only parking spot left was that of Jessica Newton's.

I knew what the boys had did to the Newton boy and they apologized but she was going on like a fucking lunatic about how she was going to sue and nonsense like that. I might act the same way if the situation were reversed but from where I was sitting, she was being crazy.

I turned off the car and got out, waiting on the hood for the kids to come out. I noticed Charles, one of the regular photographers who followed us around but no one else. I think he was paying other paparazzi to stay away from us because he seemed to be the only one around lately. Well, the only one I could see.

I was always amazed at how many pictures of me were in the magazines and the photographers that I never saw. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention.

"Did you hear me?" Jessica spat from her car.

"No, I don't usually listen to you." I shrugged her off.

"I said, how's Edward?" She shifted to look at me.

"He's fine. Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering since he's working so hard lately."

"He's doing fine. I'll let him know how worried you are about him."

"Please do. I would do _anything _for him." She smirked and I wanted to rip her fake blonde hair out but I kept my cool.

The last bell rang a couple minutes later and all the kids ran out.

I felt kind of bad when I saw Jessica's son hobble out with his sprained ankle but quickly got over that when I remembered what she called me, which was relayed through her son to my boys. I wasn't even going to get into that.

There was a rush of kids coming into the street but I was only looking for three. I found my babies running towards me and enveloped them all in a hug that I desperately needed.

"I've missed you guys." I said as I helped them into the backseat.

"In P.E., Will and I won dodge ball." Demetri said.

"You'll have to tell me all about it when we get home."

I was about to get into my seat when I heard my name being called from Jessica.

"What can I do for you now?" I asked with a condescending smile.

"Just make sure you watch what you do in public. You never know who might be watching." She winked at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have time to deal with you right now Jessica."

"I'm just saying, my son likes the zoo. We're there almost every Saturday." She said snidely, "Just watch yourself." She got into her car before starting it and backing out of the parking lot.

_Did this bitch just threaten me? _

I think she did and furthermore, she was the one who took the pictures at the zoo wasn't she? Yes she was and I knew it. I thought that it was some damned paparazzi man but Edward told me it was from a cellphone. I didn't believe him. Who would want to send private pictures around?

Someone who wants to ruin me. She must have sold those pictures to the Volturi. She wanted me fired and she thought that I was going to fall because of that.

Well, I'm going to show all of them that I wasn't going to be defeated. Jessica, Victoria, Tanya, Jacob, whoever; they were going to know my name and know that I wasn't going anywhere.

I practically sped back to the house but calmed down once I remembered that the kids were in the car. They all hopped out once we reached home and ran inside, up the stairs and through the house with nothing but a wave at Edward. Of course the dogs followed with yelps and barks and the whole house shook from all the movement.

I set my bag on the table near the door and kicked off my shoes. I found Edward sitting on the couches in the family room with two huge men I had never seen before.

They all stood when I came in and Edward wrapped me in his arms, "Hello, love." He whispered in my ear. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head for a cheek graze. I wasn't big on the whole PDA thing especially in front of people I didn't know.

"Ohhhh, burn Eddie." One of the large men said. He had dark hair, almost black that laid flat on his head and had piercing gray eyes that were almost scary. He was tall, muscular, tanned and completely menacing.

The man standing next to him was of similar stature but had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Shut up." Edward said back, "Boys, this is my Bella. Bella, this is Tyler and Eric." He introduced us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two." I shook both of their hands, "Please, sit." I instructed and they did across from Edward and I who sat on the opposite couches, "Who are they?" I whispered in his ear.

"These are old buddies from Yale." Edward said proudly, "They live out here now and I asked them to come over."

"Oh, well then I should let you guys catch up." I started to get up but Edward pulled me back down.

"This involves you too missy."

"I don't understand."

"These two used to wrestle..." Edward began.

"The best in the fucking country." Tyler replied, "Sorry, continued your story Eddie."

"Anyway, we kind of split after college but recently got back in touch. Tyler is the wrestling coach at Stanford and Eric handles things at UCLA."

"I still don't understand what's going on." I shook my head.

"We're your new bodyguards." Eric beamed.

"Edward, may I speak with you for a moment?" I didn't even bother letting him answer before I pulled him off of the sofa and into the hallway.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Not only do you get a bodyguard when I asked you not to but you got two of them?"

"They're needed and don't think of them as bodyguards. They're mannies." He chuckled.

"What the hell is that?"

"Bodyguard/babysitter. They're for the kids as well as us." Edward explained.

"I don't understand."

He sighed, "Look, I know you don't want me to make a fuss over your safety but I have to make sure that you and the kids are taken care of. Things are going to pick up really quickly and I won't be able to be with you all the time. I have to make sure that you're kept safe."

"So I need a babysitter?"

"No, but you need a bodyguard and don't deny it." He held me tightly.

"I can keep myself safe."

"No you can't and that's why you need them. They're trained to keep you and the kids safe. Please don't test me on this."

"So, they'll be there for everything?"

"Basically, they can do whatever you need them to do, grocery shopping, dropping the kids off, whatever but their main priority is you and the kids' safety. Eric will be mainly for the kids and Tyler will be for you but they can double up or something."

"So what about you? I think you need one if I have to be humiliated with one."

"They work for me so they better be keeping my safe."

He pulled me back into the family room to sit down.

"So, are we in?" Eric asked.

"On a trial basis." I said, "Don't you guys have lives? This can't be your only job."

"It is now. We quit last week when Edward called. He's is paying a hell of a lot more than some school." Tyler piped up.

"Are you guys sure you're up to it?" Edward asked seriously, "I need you two to be there, just in case."

"Bring it on." Tyler pumped his fist.

We introduced Eric and Tyler to the kids who took to them like bees to honey. Will and Demetri nicknamed them Bear 1 and Bear 2 because they did look a lot like grizzlies.

I was actually kind of relieved that I knew the children were going to be safe even I wasn't there but I was a different story. I didn't think that I needed a "Bear" but Edward wouldn't budge. He wouldn't even entertain my thought to let me go alone somewhere during his press tour.

I learned that both Eric and Tyler were divorced, had no kids and spent time in the military, They reminded me a lot of Emmett; all muscles on the outside but all marshmallow inside.

The Bears promised to keep a distance and only be there if we needed them but they were firm on making sure that we were all ok.

It was kind of weird the first day having a bodyguard following me to the grocery store but as promised, Eric stayed far behind. He got closer when a couple of fans asked for pictures and he was definitely there when we had to push through the photographers. I was actually thankful for him on those instances but I would never tell Edward that. He would just smirk at me and use his favorite 'I told you so' reply.

I made it to pick up the kids, we fixed dinner together, and did our late night routine before I sent them off to bed. Tonight was Edward's first appearance on a talk show for the movie and it was only made worse by the fact that Tanya was going with him.

I knew it was all for work but that bitch was getting on my last nerves. She was doing this on purpose just to get to me. I saw the way she evilly grinned at me whenever I was with Edward and I knew that she thought of me as competition now that I was in her line of work.

_Bring it on sister!_

I sat on the bed, wrapped up in our warm covers waiting for Edward's late night talk show appearance when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Dani peeked her head in the door.

I was lucky that I decided to wear something appropriate to bed tonight, "You're supposed to be in bed sweetie." I said softly.

"I want to see Daddy on TV and I can't go to sleep." She walked in the room and stood by the bed, "Can I come in bed with you until I fall back asleep?"

I couldn't deny her so I lifted her up next to me because it was kind of hard for her to jump so high up. We got under the covers together and I turned the TV up as Edward appeared on screen.

"Are you going to be doing that soon?" Dani asked me.

"I guess so. I have to promote the movies I'm in just like your Daddy."

"Are you scared?"

"I used to be but now I know that it's part of my job. There are some some butterflies in my stomach though. Do you get those?"

"Sometimes but Daddy tells me that's normal, everyone has them."

"He's right." I rested my head on hers and we watched Edward on Jay Leno.

There were the normal questions about the movie and about his life, although Edward skirted around the personal stuff. Tanya came out after the first commercial break and made me sick. She hung onto Edward shamelessly like she was a parasite and I was about to throw on some clothes to go down there.

Edward of course tried to pull out of her grasps after each time she touched him but she eventually moved the chair closer so that he couldn't get away from her. I was mad. No, I was furious at the both of them. Edward told me that I had no need to worry about Tanya because she didn't like him that way.

_Really? Did he not see how caught up she was on him?_

The talk show ended, and Dani eventually fell asleep on my shoulder. I ran my hands through her hair and waited for Edward to come home, which was about an hour later.

He walked in with a guilty grin on his face and leaned against the door.

"So...that must have been fun for you." I said snidely.

"She was just being cute for the movie. It doesn't mean anything." He didn't move.

"Why is it that men never see what women do? She is trying to pull you away from me." I said quietly.

"I promise that she won't. No one could because you are the one and only." Edward climbed on the bed and reached over to give me a kiss, "I guess now wouldn't be a good time to bring up the marriage question again."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, I told you to wait until we get things sorted out."

"I don't want to wait that long." He stuck his bottom lip out playfully.

"Well at least until the new year. We have to talk to the kids and then make sure that all the court stuff is settled. I definitely don't want your proposal to be a reaction to Tanya." I snarled.

"Ok, ok. We'll do this the right way." He kissed me again.

"Thank you."

He carried Dani back to her bed and then went into the bathroom to shower. He came out in his sweatpants and nothing else, "I got you a gift." He smiled proudly.

"Why? Do you want something in return?" I asked skeptically.

"That really hurt Bella." He said in fake shock and went to his bag on the floor, "I don't want anything else from you." He got on the bed and handed me a gift wrapped package.

I eyed it before even trying to open it, "Do you want extra sex? Is that what this is all about?" I sat against the headboard.

He laughed, "That would be nice but no."

"Well then what is it?"

"You have to open it Bella."

I ran my fingers over the wrapping and slowly took the paper off to revel a book sized case. I flipped open the leather case to revel some kind of screen.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Its a Kindle." Edward said matter-of-factually.

"What is that?"

"You can download books on it." He pressed the button to turn it on and the screen lit up to show me a lot of book titles that Edward must have already brought, "It's for when we travel or if you get bored. You can just pop this open and read."

"You know what else is good for reading books?"

"What?"

"Books. I don't know how to use this thing."

Edward was rolling around on the bed in laughter, "Bella, it's a technological book. You can read it without carrying things around."

I scrolled through the titles and found _Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, War and Peace, Anna Karenina, Invisible Man, _and some other of my favorites.

"You like it." Edward said, "I can tell."

"Shut up." I had already pushed the screen and opened up _War and Peace. _ I had to admit that this Kindle thing was fucking awsome, "Thank you." I rolled over and gave him a short kiss, "You're always thinking about me."

"It was nothing." He wrapped me in his arms and I read the book to him until we both fell asleep.

Then next day, I had a meeting with both Carlisle and Embry so I knew I was going to be busy.

I dropped the kids off at school with the help of Eric who insisted that he go with me. We went to Carlisle's office next where I was supposed to be meeting both of them.

I walked in and Hedi greeted me a little too enthusiastically.

"Hello Ms. Swan." She said sweetly but her eyes were behind me, "You can go in. They're waited for you." She waved me off. I left Eric and Hedi with a grin because I knew what was going on there.

I went into Carlisle's office to see him sitting across form Embry at his desk.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I had drop the kids off." I gave both of them a hug and then sat in my seat.

"It's no problem." Carlisle smiled, "How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Working hard but I love it."

"I noticed that. You got your movie done pretty quickly." I pointed out.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Bella." He leaned in playfully, "I put the movie together as I film it so there is very little post production work. I can literally finish a film on a Friday, have the first cut done by the next Friday and then have the premier the Friday after that. Of course that's not how it works but it helps that I produce and distribute my own films."

"You're basically your own movie machine." Embry added.

"Basically so that's why I can send a movie out whenever I want to. There's still a lot to do with publicity and marketing but I can do things whenever I feel the need to put a movie out.."

"But what about all the little things like posters and screen captures,trailers, internet stuff, merchandise?" I asked because I knew that was what sold a movie.

Carlisle smiled, "I have a team working on that before the movie's even finished. Once I know the title of the movie, they start on it immediately so that I don't have to spend time on it in post."

"You are one sneaky devil." I sat back in my chair. I don't think I've ever even heard of someone doing what Carlisle does.

"I know. It's amazing isn't it?" He said, obviously very proud of himself, "Esme thinks I'm going to die early but I love working like this. With the movie we're going, it will be finished by March and it should be ready to show by May at the latest to critics but to the public by late fall." He shrugged.

"Wow." I said in awe. He was truly amazing.

"The reason I called you here today, was because I have some reference material for you." He reached in his desk for something.

"A script?" I got excited.

"Not quite." He laughed, "Maybe next week once you've finished this." He handed me a copy o f a book.

The title was _Mafia Wars _and it was pretty thick. I read the book jacket and found that it was a memoir from a Don's wife set in the early 1970s. She talked about her fear from living in a mafia ruled world, how she met her husband and other stories from her life. It sounded a lot like _The Godfather _but from a woman's point of view.

I hoped that I was right for this role because it seemed like the movie called for someone that could carry the entire film and I didn't know if I could do that so soon. Auditions were next week for principal cast members and I hoped that no one disappointed Carlisle, most of all me.

"Is this what the movie's going to be about?" I asked.

"When you finish this book, you come talk to me." Carlisle got up from his seat and quietly left the room.

"He's a very cryptic man." Embry said.

"I know, just like Edward." I smiled at how close they were, "What is our meeting about?" I turned to him after I sat the book down on the desk.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing. This is going to be a stressful time for you and I want to make sure you're ok."

"Yes, I'm fine Embry and I know that's not why you called me here."

"You're so smart." He chuckled, "I was just warning you that you'll busy this awards season especially if Edward gets nominated like we're all hoping. You have two movies to promote and this will be a good, positive way to get your name out there."

"But one of them hasn't even began filming yet."

"Its all about the buzz Bella."

"I know." I sighed, "So, I just have to stand there and pose."

"Oh no. I'm making calls. I want you at those awards ceremonies, presenting if possible."

I didn't really know what to say about that. I had never had to do that before and I didn't know if I could when the time came.

"We'll work on it but I just wanted to tell you that it's a possibility." He explained and I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"I actually wanted to know what you planned on doing after Carlisle's movie?"

"Uh...I don't think I haven't thought that far."

"I was just asking because I'm sure after people see you in some scenes, the scripts will start rolling. I want to make sure that you're still committed to this."

I thought for a second, "Well I'll have to talk to talk to some people but I would like to continue acting...if that's ok."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'll made sure that you're on the right track then." He hugged me before leading us out of the door.

The next couple of days went quickly.

Edward had lots of things to do between filming _Vindicated _ and working on the press for _The Broken Waves. _It was madness but he handled it all like a pro. I didn't see him for two days straight but we definitely made up for it with a four hour love marathon in the shower. He always made sure to have time for the kids as well and I was surprised that he hadn't died from exhaustion yet.

Tonight was the big night of the LA premier and I wasn't even stressed because Alice wouldn't let me. She had booked Rose, Esme, herself and I for a long spa morning. On the way over, we passed Hollywood Boulevard and saw them setting everything up and that was when I got nervous.

_How the hell was I supposed to do this? _

"Bella, you keep shaking?" Alice pointed out when we were get manicures.

"I can't help it. I don't even have a dress yet." I paled at the thought of going on the red carpet naked.

"Don't worry. You're wearing something that was sent for me." Alice shrugged, "It was too big for me so you can wear it."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Bella, look at me. Will is bigger than I am. I basically have to buy clothes at Jamboree because I'm so small." She giggled.

"I hope I look alright."

"You'll look beautiful Bella." Esme reassured me.

We made it back to Edward's house three hours before we were supposed to leave and Alice worked her magic.

"Shouldn't I have someone professional doing this?" I asked as she pulled my hair into shape.

"Alice is better than any professional." Rose said as she did her own makeup.

"We all know that." Alice spoke, "Now stop moving. I have to get this right. I'm going old Hollywood tonight Bella and you'll look beautiful."

Half an hour later, it was time to get dressed.

"Finally." I groaned.

"Shut up and stop squirming." Rose pulled out the garment bag that was situated in the closet.

I was put into my dress and had never felt more beautiful.

It was Chanel, it was glamorous, and it was definitely old Hollywood.

The dress was a floor length, nude colored gown that fell around my feet loosely but didn't have a large train, for which I was thankful for because I might have tripped if I had extra fabric. It had full length sleeves that stopped at my wrists and the neckline had a slight V-neck to show off a good amount of cleavage. The dress was rouched into a knot at the stomach and had tasteful pleats that went down to the floor.

"I think I'm going to cry. I want to wear it." Alice reached for me.

"No, don't touch her." Rose grabbed her, "You can't fit it and Bella looks too good to mess it up."

"I know. I was just fantasizing." Alice pouted.

"Wow." I turned around to see the back, "I look...."

"You look dazzling." Rose smiled at me in the mirror.

"But still not done." Alice threw some shoes at me, "Hurry up. We have to get dressed."

I put on the shoes without arguing and rose a good couple of inches from their high heel. They were crocodile leather peep toed pumps but no one would see them because the dress covered them. They were still beautiful.

Within the next hour, my makeup was done smoky, my ears were adorned with beautiful silver, chandelier earnings, my hair was curled at the ends but left to hang down my back, my silver clutch stocked and ready to go. I was perfect.

I sat gently on the bed, waiting for Rose and Alice. Once we were all done, we went downstairs where Tyler was waiting to take us to Carlisle and Esme's house. That's where everyone was meeting and we would leave from there.

We went in and found everyone ready to go. The kids were staying over Carlisle and Esme's for the night.

"Wow, Bella you look really pretty." Dani gave me a gentle hug.

"Thank you sweetheart." I patted her back but my eyes were only on Edward who was drinking slowly from a glass with brandy in it. He eyed me up and down while I did the same to him. He was in a dark black suit with a clean pressed white shite and black tie. It was casual and formal all at the same time.

I gave the boys a kiss before walking over to my glorious lover.

"I don't know what to say." Edward shook his head from side to side.

"Do I look good for my first big premiere?" I fixed the collar on his shirt.

"You look incredible." He kissed me sweetly.

"I hope I don't disappoint anyone tonight."

"You'll do fine." He said firmly, "Are you nervous?"

"Very but I can hide it."

"I wouldn't have even known." He chuckled.

We left the house half an hour later and got into separate black SUVs by couple. Ralph drove ours and Edward held my hand the entire drive there.

"Embry will be there with you to make sure you get the questions answered and things like that." Edward checked his wallet.

"So...he's pretty much doing my old job?"

"Pretty much."

"And what about you?"

"We will pose for pictures in the beginning and then I'm going to be dragged off to do separate shots but I will never be far away." He squeezed my hand, "You'll do perfectly."

"God, I hope so." I sighed and looked out of the window.

The cars that we were in pulled into a parking lot across the street from the El Capitan Theater and I was sweating. The street was blocked off, people were screaming, cameras were flashing and it felt like the whole ground was shaking.

We had to pull into the parking lot across the street so that everyone could get their credentials and make the final adjustments to their appearances. The cars went around the block again before we pulled up to the front of theater, each of us were spaced out by ten minutes. Carlisle and Esme got out first and then Edward and I were next.

"I know you'll be perfect." He kissed my temple before opening the door to the car. The screams rose ten fold in decibels and I put on my best smile, which was actually genuine. I had never been apart of something like this before and it was exciting.

"You ready?" Edward asked and I nodded.

The posing fest began and I had never been blind before but I'm pretty sure that this was how it would feel. There were so many flashes that I think I went cross eyed.

Edward has his hand around my waist the entire time we smiled for the cameras.

"I have to go now love. Be good." Edward whispered into my ear before someone pulled him off towards the press line.

"Ok, Bella. Solo time." Embry positioned me in front of a line of cameras and I did the poses that Alice taught me. My main goal was to show off the dress because that was what I was here for besides promoting myself.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Tanya clinging to Edward down the carpet but I didn't show it on my face. I had a snide smile when I noticed that I looked ten times better than she did.

My cheeks were sore at the end of ten minutes but I keep my smile up. I took pictures with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Alice. Jasper refused to take pictures so he was already inside. The whole family got together for a picture and it all felt so surreal to be standing there.

We were led into the theater after spending about an hour on the carpet and I actually signed a couple of autographs for fans who knew me. I couldn't help it and crossed the street to a group of girls who had a sign with my name on it. That was a strange feeling to see my name being held up but it was also an amazing feeling.

"Are you tired of all this yet?" Carlisle asked as we were ushered into the theater. I found my seat in the front row next to the rest of the family. Edward was still outside doing interviews but was coming in later. Carlisle wouldn't let him duck out this time.

"I actually kind of liked it."

"Good because there's going to be a lot more of that before your career is over."

I sat in my seat next to Alice on one side and Edward's empty seat on the other. He came into the theater and plopped down next to me right before the movie started. I rested my head on his shoulder as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

_First red carpet down. _

_

* * *

_**HOLY GLAMOROUS BELA BATMAN**

**OUR GIRL IS GROWING UP. I FEEL SO PROUD.  
**

**This chapter, we learned more about Bella and Jacob's past. I know I threw you all for a loop there but all will be revealed shortly. Poor Bella. She just has some issues to work out. What is our girl hiding? What the heck was she talking about? Only I know.  
**

**Oh my gosh, I talk about weddings for one second last chapter everyone just assumed that it was comgin up. You guys crack me up. I swear. We're not even close people. In fact, we haven't even reached the conflict of the story. I know you think you know what's going to happen but you have no idea. There is too much to come to get excited about a wedding.**

**All I can say is that it usually gets worse before it gets better. Lets just say that we've hit the calm before the storm.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE**


	29. Chapter 29

Early December Snowfall

Edward POV

**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO LOVELIES. ITS BEEN ANOTHER GOOD DAY FOR YOURS TRULY AND I'VE BEEN WRITING LIKE A BEAST BUT THAT'S OK CAUSE I LOVES IT. ANYWAY, WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE VACATION IN THE STORY. OFF TO NEW YORK**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat next to Bella in our first class seats as we flew over the country to New York.

The LA premiere was a couple of days ago and the premiere for _The Broken Waves _in New York was in two days so that's where we were heading.

I really wanted to bring the kids but they were still in school so I didn't want to pull them out for it. I wanted them to see the early December snow fall in the city but I knew that they would be joining Bella and I in New Orleans in a couple of weeks so I was ok with leaving them alone for now. They were staying with Jasper and Rose who couldn't come because she had to work.

I rested my head on the window and tried to get some form of sleep but as usual, it alluded me.

I had been going like a freight train for a week straight, pushing through this massive press tour for my father's movie. I was happy to do it because this is what I loved to do but it would be nice to have a couple days off once in a while.

I was worried about how Bella was holding up with all of this but you would have thought that she had been doing this for her whole life the way she was acting. She was so regal and never let her smile fade once on the carpet. For her first one, I was really impressed as was half the fashion magazines in the country.

We were on every best dressed list for how great we looked in LA. I didn't really care about what I looked like but Alice made it her personal goal to make us the best dressed couple in the world. It was better to just let her have her way instead of trying to fight Hurricane Alice besides, I knew Bella loved to get dressed up so I didn't complain.

Bella was funny in that way. She would groan about how she didn't like fashion or trying on clothes but I knew she did because I could see it in her eyes. She looked just like Rosalie or Alice when she put on something nice and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her get all excited over a pretty dress.

She looked radiant at the premier and I knew she was the envy of every woman in the city because I had never seen someone look so gorgeous. Bella's clumsiness was something that I loved about her but when she stepped on that carpet, she was so graceful...I don't even know what to say.

I would have loved to be able to read Bella's mind and see how she was doing, living her life under a microscope. She didn't seem to be affected by it but I just wanted to make sure that she was ok. That was why I hired my old buddies Eric and Tyler or Bear 1 and Bear 2 as they were now called. Eric was back in LA with the kids but Tyler came with us and was sitting behind me.

I had to hire them because I was going crazy thinking about what could happen to Bella or the kids when I turned my back. I wasn't going to have them taken from me like....

Well, I tried not to think about that but if I ever lost Bella, I didn't know if I could handle that.

It was hard to think that I might lose Bella one day and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I peeked over at Bella who was reading intently on her Kindle that I had brought her. She hadn't looked up from that thing for two days.

I snickered as I remembered how she fought me on it, "Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"The book your father gave me as reference material." She said without looking up.

"Is it good? You got any insight into the script?"

"Don't talk to me Edward." She said playfully, "You know information and you're keeping it from me."

"Because he knows he will never work again if he spills his guts." Carlisle said from across the aisle.

"Can't I have a little peek at it." Bella pleaded with him.

"When we get back to LA my sweet." He said and shook his head.

"You two are going to make history." Esme said.

"That's the plan love." My father replied.

"I hope I can do this." Bella sighed under her breath and I rubbed circles on her knee.

I knew that this was going to be a big step for her to carry her own movie but she could do it. She was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait to see what the two of them came up with.

I hadn't told anyone yet but I planned on auditioning for the main role. I was on the call sheet to audition but I only used my initials so that no one knew who I was. I didn't think I would get the part because my father had higher standards but I was going to audition anyway. He told me very frankly that I wasn't right for this part.

_I'll show him. _

I knew I wasn't going to get it but it would be funny if I got to audition with Bella. She was going to kill me if I walked in there and just to see her face would be worth it.

After this New York trip, I would be back in LA for one week before we headed out to New Orleans to complete the last shots for _Vindicated. _After New Orleans, Bella and I were going to Chicago because this custody situation was going to be handled as soon as possible.

Jasper was brilliant and we had found a way for Bella to gain custody but there was still the issue of adoption. We were basically going to beg Jacob to give up his parental rights and that was going to be tough. I already knew that but if we sat down and talked, maybe there was some form of a human in there.

I was going to literally be on my knees so that I could beg him to let me adopt Will. I knew he was never going to go for it but I could try. Short of killing him, there was basically nothing I could do to adopt Will.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella intertwined out fingers together and I noticed that she had put away her Kindle.

"You." I lied.

She rested her head on my shoulder, "How busy are you going to be when we get to New York?"

"I have all the NBC interviews to do like _Regis and Kelly, The Today Show, John Stewart, Jimmy Fallon _and I think Embry set me up with _Larry King_."

"Hey, that's my manager."

"Yeah, well he's good." I chuckled, "And by helping me, he's helping you."

"You're trying to steal my press." She pinched me lightly.

"You caught me." I said sarcastically.

In all honesty, Embry was just a good manager and some of Bella's stuff crossed over with mine. He wasn't officially representing me but he might as well be. He was doing a whole lot better than fucking Royce King. I hadn't heard from that bastard since September. He better be glad I was too busy to notice his lack of talent until now.

"I hope you have some time for yourself." Bella said sweetly.

"Time for us." I corrected her.

"Did I do you proud back in LA?" She raised her head.

"Are you kidding? You must not have seen the latest issue of _Vanity Fair. _They called you the next big thing." I kissed the top of her head.

"They called Embry the other day and I'm supposed to be doing a photo shoot in New York but I don't know what to do." She said worriedly.

"Wait, I have the issue right here." Alice dug in her bag and threw something over the seats. The issue of the magazine landed in Bella's lap and she flipped through it until she got to her article.

She read it silently and then looked at me when she was done, "People really expect a lot from me don't they?"

I nodded, "You're hot stuff."

"Wow." She let our a deep breath and I held her closer. I think she just had her "moment"; the time in every actors' life when they realize that this isn't just a job but a life. Acting wasn't something that you just did and left alone when you were bored. Some people did but the true actors knew that this was something that they had to do.

Like me, Bella _had _to act. There wasn't anything else to it. She might have jumped on the bandwagon late but once she was bitten by the bug, there was no going back.

The plane landed a couple of hours later and I wouldn't let Bella carry her bag, which she was upset about but my mother raised me right. Airport security helped us through the fans that were lined up outside the gate and then the actual police were there to get us into the cars because the paparazzi were very pushy today.

It was snowing and there was ice on the roads so I held onto Bella so that she didn't fall as I helped her into the SUV driven by Tyler. Everyone else go into their own cars.

"I haven't been to New York in years. I wish we could have brought the kids." She sighed as she looked out onto the snow covered cityscape.

"We'll go to FAO Schwarz and get them something big."

She nodded and continued to stare out of the window, "Where are we going?"

"To the apartment."

"Who's apartment?"

"Ours." I said, "You didn't think that we weren't prepared did you?"

"You guys have an apartment in New York?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Emmett used to live here by himself until he came back out to LA and my father went to school here so we like to come back at least once a year. We got tired of paying for hotel rooms so we got one big apartment for all of us."

"But...what....how much money do you guys have?"

I thought for a second, "Do you want me to estimate?"

"I don't even want to know. It's probably in the billion range."

_More. _

"Carlisle alone is worth that much. Add in Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, myself..."

"Stop talking about money. I hate talking about money." She put her hand over my mouth and I nodded.

We went through the city and pulled in front of One Carnegie Hill, on the upper East side of the city. I hadn't been here in a very long time because I never usually stayed in New York overnight.

"Mr. Cullen, its good to see you again." The doorman opened the door and helped us out.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." I made sure Bella was bundled up because it was freezing outside and the wind was wiping around like crazy.

"I take it that you're going to be staying for more than one day this time?" He asked as he handed me our bags out of the back trunk. The other doormen were getting the luggage out of everyone else's cars as well.

"That's the plan. We have three days of work but I'm happy to be back in New York."

"And this must be the lovely Bella Swan that I've been hearing so much about." He held his hand out for her and she shook.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied politely before I took us inside.

"Keep hold of that one. I can tell." He whispered to me as he left us at the door.

"I plan to." I said back.

Everyone got into the elevators but not before I signed autographs for some girls who spotted me. They were in school uniforms so I guessed they were Upper East Side socialites, the kind who worshiped me and it made me kind of sick to have them screaming my name but it all came with the job.

If I could just act and not have to deal with all of this, that would be a hell of a lot better than selling myself but I knew that was what the business was about these days. I still remembered the talks I had with Grandpa Cullen where he had to basically convince me to stay in acting when I would get discouraged.

I hadn't talked to him in months, actually since I met Bella. Maybe it was time to give him a call but I bet he was off scuba diving in Thailand or something with Grandma.

"I didn't know that they made apartments this big in New York." Bella said in awe as we stepped out of the elevator into the foyer of the penthouse.

"Mom bought the two apartments next to the main one and knocked the walls down." Emmett said and went down the hall to his room.

"I needed room for all of you." Esme shrugged and went to her room.

"Come on, let me show you around." I took Bella's hand and led her on the tour.

To be honest, the whole apartment was too much for me but what about my life wasn't lavish? It was times like these that I really admired Bella for not running for the hills. I knew all of this was overwhelming at times and it was just a testament to her strength at how she was willing to put up with it all.

The massive apartment was very modern and in no way old-world like you would have thought my mother was. It was a seven bedroom apartment that showcased the whole city from the gigantic windows in each room.

There was a gourmet stone kitchen with stainless steel appliances, icemakers, Euro-style walnut cabinets with glass accents and garbage disposals. Each bedroom had lavish marble bathrooms and there were glass showers that did some weird thing where they sprayed water from the sides.

All the floors were oak parquet except in the bedrooms, which were carpeted. There was lots of generous closet space and a washer/dyer area in the back. All in all, it was probably an apartment that Donald Trump would die to live in.

"Can we take a break? I don't think I have the energy to walk down another hallway." Bella groaned. I lifted her up over my shoulder and carried her to our room. I threw her on the bed and she squealed as she hit the plush comforter.

"I have the day off until tomorrow. What should we do?" I asked and got next to her.

"We have to buy something for the kids so we need to do that or else we'll forget and I want to come with you in the morning to the _Today Show_. I've always wanted to go."

"I have to get up early and it's going to be cold." I warned.

"If I don't go, I won't see you until the last day we're here at the premier and I can't have that." She wrapped her arms around my chest and snuggled closer.

"But I'm going to be busy all day."

"That's ok. Embry called and the photo shoot is in two days. Can you try to be there?"

"Are you nervous?" I laughed.

"Yes, I don't know how to be on magazine covers."

"You got the cover?" I asked.

"That's what Embry said. Is that bad?"

"No, that's really good. You're going to be on the cover of a reputable magazine like _Vanity Fair_? That's very good."

"You have to promise to be there."

"I'll be there." I hugged her as close as I could. We called the kids before taking a deep nap that was more like a coma. We were both tired so we needed this.

The next morning, I was woken up by a call from Embry demanding that I get my ass in gear and bring Bella with me. It would look better if I had my girlfriend there even if no one saw her. The thing about this day and age was that a simple tweet or fan picture on the web was enough to ignite the media fire that I needed to push this movie through. It was sick and disgusting but it was how this all worked.

Alice dressed me in a smart, casual suit, which was nothing impressive but I was just doing interviews. Bella and I left really early in the morning along with Carlisle because we had to be at NBC studios by seven to do all of the interviews, which were mostly in the same building so there wouldn't be a whole lot of running around the city.

I didn't know how they found us but the paparazzi and fans were right outside the studios when the SUV pulled into the alley so that we could get in without being hassled. There were barricades at the end of the alley but the screaming was still painfully loud.

I held Bella's hand the entire way inside and then we were led to the green room where she would wait while I did the interviews.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok here?" I asked, not wanting to leave her.

"Yes. I have my book to read and your family will be here later so I won't be by myself. You'll do great." She stood on her toes to kiss me.

"I promise that we'll go shopping for the kids as soon as this day is over."

"Go get em' tiger." She kissed me again and I was pulled out of the room by Embry who wasn't taking no for an answer anymore. My father was upstairs on _The View _and I could practically hear him from here.

My day started with _The Today Show_ where I answered the regular questions about the movie and about what I was currently working on but just like any other interview, the questions went to my personal life. I steered clear of those by skillfully evading them with awkward laughs and redirection.

They inevitably went to Bella and the kids and that was something I wasn't budging on. In the per-interviews, I had specifically said "no kid questions". I was keeping them out of this so I didn't even bother answering those. I made it flow easily and the first interview was over quickly.

I went to see Bella for a short second before I headed to the next set of interviews.

I finished them all before lunch and the only downside of the day was that Tanya was with me in some of them. I warned her to stay professional but she just laughed in my face. Thankfully, my father sat in between us in the one interview we were in together so I didn't have to worry about her.

I was done for the day after I finished taping _John Stewart _and it was fun to have some humor thrown in my day. I had to come back to do _Larry King _later in the night but that wasn't until seven so I had the rest of the day free.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as I helped her into the car driven by Tyler.

"We have to eat first and then we're going shopping." I told Tyler where to go and he was a maniac on the roads, just like he was in college.

We pulled up to Sardi's half an hour later, just in time for lunch.

We had a nice lunch that went uninterrupted. I like New York for the simple reason that they knew how to keep things under the radar. In LA, people wanted to know where you were and with whom but New York was a little more secretive about their celebrities.

We sat in the corner of the restaurant, eating our lunch peacefully.

"So...I think I need to go see Jacob alone." Bella said quietly as we started on desert.

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

She sighed, "After we come back from New Orleans, I want to go to Chicago by myself. I want to speak to Jacob alone."

"Are you insane?"

"No, but the only way we're going to be able to get anything done is if you're not there and we both know that he's not going to give us want we want if you're fighting with him."

"So...I'm still confused."

"Jasper talked to me the other day and he said that there is a good chance that Jacob will file for custody but we will probably win. I have to go to Chicago to do it though."

"Then I'm coming with you." I said firmly.

"No, I have to do this without Will and without you. Before we do the hearings and start the proceedings, I need to talk to him face to face."

"Or over the phone." I suggested, "He beat the hell out of you Bella. How are you not seeing how dangerous this is?"

"First, he didn't beat me and second, I'm going to be with my mother and Phil plus Jasper so he won't try anything. I just don't need you there to aggravate him." She was lying through her teeth and it looked like she wanted to say something else but she was holding her tongue.

"Stop playing games Bella. We both know he beat you until you couldn't breathe. Why won't you tell me what happened to you? Let me in."

"I can't Edward. You can't know what I went through." She closed her eyes and started breathing deeply, "I can't...."

"Yes you can Bella, please." I took her hand.

She opened her eyes that were almost overflowing with tears but she quickly blinked them away, "I won't go back there."

"Before you more on, you have to fix your past. My mother always tells me that." I said, remembering the therapy sessions I went to after Irina passed.

"I don't know what you want from me."

"I want the truth." I spoke firmly, "Tell me what happened."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that he beat me so hard I couldn't walk or that I had bruises on every surface of my body or that I was in a coma for two days one time? Would that make you feel better?" She asked through gritted teeth. Even though she was opening up somewhat, it wasn't enough. I knew there was a hell of a lot more she was bottling up inside.

What the hell happened to her and why didn't anyone do anything to stop that monster?

I had to grip the table so that I didn't bound out of there and buy a plane ticket to Chicago, "Why would you ever want to be alone with him after all of that?"

"Because he's not like that. Deep down is the Jacob that I grew up with." She sighed.

"He's not the same person. He's dangerous Bella."

"He might be but he holds the key to my happiness. He always has." She played with her desert.

"I'm coming with you." I said like it was obvious.

"No, you're not. Jacob is a calm person unless you're there. Just please stay in LA with Will until I talked to him. If he still doesn't give in, I'm going to file in Chicago and then we'll fight."

"But even if we do win custody, the courts won't let me adopt Will until Jacob signs away his rights and we both know that he won't do that."

"I know he will if I talk to him. I know his weakness and he might try to fight me but he can't fight money."

"You're going to pay him for your son? For _our_ son?" The idea was preposterous.

"That's the only thing he understands. I'll pay whatever it takes. Plus..."

"Plus what?"

"Nothing. I just know what he wants and its money."

"Then I'll help you. How much are we talking?"

"I don't know. It could be anywhere from one million up and he's going to ask for even more because he knows how much I want Will."

"I still can't believe that we're going to pay for Will." I said under my breath.

"You have to talk his language." She shrugged.

"This is so stupid. He sees that he's not a good father. Why would he fight for custody?"

"Because he knows it will hurt me. That's his main goal. He could give a shit about Will. He didn't use to be like this. He used to love his son."

"People change Bella. You have to stop seeing the good in him because it's barely there."

She nodded, "Just let me go up to Chicago after we get back to New Orleans. I'll take Jasper and we'll handle things. Maybe we can keep this out of the news if we pay him off."

"If you think that will work but I still don't like you going up there without me." I wasn't planning on keeping my promise. I would sneak into the city if I had to.

"I promise I won't ever be alone with him but if you're even in the city, he will find you and he will be pissed."

"I understand."

I had to stop talking about Jacob because this was supposed to be a happy time. I put on a fake face and so did Bella becuase both of our minds were on the converstaion we just had.

_What the hell did that bastard put her through? _

I knew that she was strong and that she didn't want to appear weak but this was ridiculous. I she wasn't going to talk to me, then maybe a therapist could help her our because it was obvious that there were some deep issues that I hadn't even begun to crack.

We made it out of Sardi's and into the car before heading off to FAO Schwartz. I was planning on buying out the entire store for my kids because I felt incredibly guilty for leaving them alone for the days we were in New York.

"What should we get them?" Bella asked as we went through the gigantic aisles of the toy store.

"Everything." I said truthfully.

"We can't spoil them Edward."

"Why not? They deserve some toys." I picked up a teddy bear that was as big as Bella.

"You can't be serious. Who is that for?"

"I don't know, probably Dani. Let's just but a whole bunch of stuff and they can fight over it when we get home."

"You're just tying to start World War III aren't you?"

Bella and I spent four hours in FAO Schwartz, leaving with bag fulls of stuff. We actually decided to have the store ship everything back to LA because there was no way that it was going to all come with us on the plane.

After we were done, Bella and I wrapped ourselves up and stepped back out into the cold New York winter.

* * *

**HOLY FROZEN NEW YORK BATMAN**

**THAT WAS A TOUGH ONE TO WRITE. POOR BELLA IS JUST A MESS ON THE INSIDE AND IS HURTING HER RELATIONSHIP WITH OUR EDWARD. WHY IS SHE SO STUBBORN? ITS DRIVING ME INSANE. THAT GIRL JUST NEEDS TO SPILL IT. BUT THEN WHERE WOULD THE TENSION BE? ALLS I CAN SAY IS THAT SHE WILL CRUMBLE ONE OF THESE DAYS. WE ALL KNOW THAT KEEPING IT IN WILL ONLY CAUSE PROBLEMS. LETS JUST HOPE THAT THEY CAN GET THROUGH IT TOGETHER. **

**WE CAN ONLY PRAY BECAUSE I LOVE THESE TWO TOGETHER. FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME, LETS REMEMBER THAT I TRY TO MAKE MY STORIES REALISTIC THEREFOR, ALL THE LEGAL STUFF IS PRETTY ACCURATE. OF COURSE I HAD TO SPICE SOME THINGS UP BUT WE DON'T HAVE TO SERIOUSLY WORRY ABOUT THINGS UNTIL NEXT WEEK. **

**BACK TO WRITING. **

**SORRY BUT NO THVC TODAY. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**WE MIGHT GET TO 1000 SOON**


	30. Chapter 30

Black Lace and Pure Confidentiality

Bella POV

**HELLO AGAIN LOVES. SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK TO READ FOR THE DAY. IM EXCITED ABOUT ALL THE FEEDBACK IM GETTING AND AM HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE WERE IM GOING. LOTS MORE TO COME. **

**AS USUAL, FASHIONS ARE ON MY PROFILE SO GO CHECK THEM OUT.  
**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I rolled over in an empty bed and tried to mask my disappointment.

Today was my big photo shoot day and I wanted Edward to be there, he promised that he would be there but duty called. He had a whole new set of interviews to do and couldn't get out of it but I understood.

In his place, he was sending practically everyone else. Alice insisted on going, Esme wasn't taking no for an answer and Emmett was just bored of sitting around in the apartment all day.

It had been years since I'd been to New York and this was an interesting way to come back to the city.

People actually knew who I was and even though this was Edward's press tour, everywhere we went, people seemed to follow and want pictures. I didn't mind it because this is what I did now but it was still kind of weird to be thought of as a product.

I didn't actually know what a commodity I was until this trip. People actually wanted to know more about me and I knew it was mostly because I was Edward's girlfriend but I quickly found out that people wanted me for...me.

Embry was working wonders on my appearance in Hollywood and he was trying to get my name out there as more than just "girlfriend". I was slightly nervous about all the new responsibilities that I was going to acquire with this new life but this is what I wanted.

I found that I was actually loving acting. I didn't know how I could have missed the acting bug as they called it but I guess I hadn't been bitten until a couple months ago. I just felt it in my bones; acting was what I was meant to do.

People might think that I'm crazy and that I was just ridding Edward's coattails but that wasn't it. I truly loved what I was doing. It felt like I belonged in front of a camera although I wasn't completely comfortable with it yet. I didn't mean to sound narcissistic but I liked to tell a story through my performance and I didn't know how I never caught on quicker.

I don't even think that I was really focusing on acting back when I took classes in college. I think that I was just too focused on Jacob to really care about anything else but if I had been paying attention all those years ago, I could have been doing something I really loved instead of staying at home, waiting on my husband.

I was on the track to actually being somebody. I had a movie being shown at Sundance, about to start filming one of the most highly anticipated films of the year with a director who was incredibly acclaimed, I had only been on one red carpet but I was already being hailed as some kind of fashion guru, and I was well on my way to having a career in Hollywood.

I thought that I would always be swallowed whole by a big town like Hollywood. That was why I was so hesitant about moving in the first place but I wasn't falling at all. I was actually doing pretty well for a girl who just started in this business. Of course I wasn't naive enough to think that I did any of this by myself.

I had friends in very high places but I was ok with that because I was going to show everyone that I could hold my own. I was extremely thankful to both Edward and Carlisle for giving me any kind of opportunity in all of this. They were the reason why I had any kind of chance of success.

Through all the wonderful things that were happening to me professionally, there was still the situation involving my son.

I was going to fight for him and I knew that the only way I was going to win my son from Jacob was to pay for him. It made me sick to my stomach to think that I had to pay for my own child but that was the only thing that Jacob would understand.

I had to go to Chicago at the end of the month by myself and talk to Jacob because this was something that I didn't want all over the news. If he didn't give into what I was offering, then I would move ahead with the court proceedings. I needed to achieve three goals from my trip to Chicago. 1.) I had to get Jacob to give me full custody. 2.) I needed Jacob to sign away his parental rights. 3.) I needed to get over my past.

I had a lot of things that I needed to do on my own while I was there. I had to see my mother and Phil, I needed to get my evidence ready for court and I needed to....visit the cemetery. Even thinking about it made my stomach turn in knots.

But I had to do this all by myself.

That was the only way that Edward was going to be able to adopt Will, which I knew he wanted to do so badly. I wanted that too but I was going to have to talk to Jasper first because there were still a few things that I didn't understand.

I just knew that this was all going to work out. It had to.

I rolled over again and heard the crumpling of paper under my body.

I opened my eyes and dug under the covers to find a note that I already knew was from Edward.

_Vita, _

_I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you today. I would love to and I'm going to try and finish up early before you guys leave but I want you to know that I will be thinking about you all day and then tonight, I'm going to see you at the premiere. I know you're going to do amazingly well and you have nothing to worry about. _

_I love you so much and I don't want you to be worried about anything. _

_You can do this_

_I love you Vita, _

_Edward _

I smiled at his words of encouragement and knew that he would be there if he could. That was why I wasn't upset at him for this. I knew how temperamental his schedule could be because I memorized his schedule at one point in time. I knew he had no control over any of the changes in his press tour.

He was so special to me and as long as I could help it, I wasn't ever going to be separated from him.

"Belly Bear." I heard Emmett scream from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?" He didn't even wait for my response before he barged in the room and plopped on the bed.

"Emmett, I could have been naked." I said.

"Well then I guess little Eddie wouldn't be the only getting a glimpse at the kiddies huh?" He pointed to my chest and I hit his hand away.

"What do you want?"

"Embry made me come in here to wake you up. He said its time for us to go to the photo shoot."

"I thought we weren't leaving until lunchtime." I looked at the clock and it said seven.

"Nope, not no more. We have to go outside of the city somewhere to some mansion." He shrugged, "I wasn't paying much attention but I think it's going to be outside and they needed some lighting..."

"But...it's cold outside." I looked out of the window and the pure white city that lay at my feet. It was snowing, not a blizzard but I knew that it was freezing out there.

"Its all in the name of fashion Bella. Now get up." Alice screeched and threw me some sweats from the door, "We have to leave in ten minutes."

"You better not keep her waiting." Emmett jumped off of the bed and left me alone.

I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine before I pulled on my sweats and then went out into the kitchen where I was met by Esme, Alice and Emmett, sitting around eating breakfast. Carlisle and Edward were out for the day but I would see them again at the premier tonight. Tyler went with them of course. Embry was meeting us at the location for the shoot.

"Are you excited for you first photo shoot?" Esme asked after she kissed my cheek and handed me a mug of coffee.

"Maybe I'll be excited when we get there."

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked.

"Not yet." I replied and drunk from my coffee.

I barely got to eat a bagel before Alice was pushing us out of the door.

Originally, the shoot was going to be on set somewhere inside. Now, I had no idea where we were going. Vanity Fair sent a car for us and we piled in with bags of stuff.

"Alice, what is all this?" I said as I pointed to the back of the van where the bags kept piling up.

"Your beautification stuff." She replied.

"What is it for? Don't magazines usually provide all that?"

"Alice never trusts beauty to anyone else if she can help it. The people at Vanity Fair know her so she can weasel her way in." Esme winked at me and I nodded.

We took off from the apartment and I still didn't know where we were going but I figured it was best to just keep my mouth shut and go along with it.

The ride was mostly silent but Alice and I shared her ipod as the driver took us further out of Manhattan. I texted Edward throughout the drive and it took him a while to reply but I knew that was because he was busy. He wished me luck and I did the same to him. I wasn't going to see him until tonight so I knew it was going to be a long day.

We were on the highway when I saw a sign welcoming us to the Bronx. It didn't' take that long to get there but with early morning traffic, it was made a lot worse. After we got off of the ramp, it took us another fifteen minutes until we got to our final destination.

The Bartow-Pell Mansion was a famous New York and National historic landmark that once belonged to a famous family who made their money in the early years of the stock market but it now belong to the city and was used as a museum.

It was one of those really old Victorian style homes that was made fully of brick and had columns going throughout. The large arch windows and glorious architecture made it all seem so opulent. I didn't even feel worthy of looking at the place. There were gardens in the back and everything was covered in white from the snow. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"This is where I'm shooting?" I asked as we got out of the car and out shoes crunched in the snow. There were a lot of other cars around and I suspected that they belongs to the crew.

"It's going to be beautiful Bella." Alice squealed.

We all went inside while people carried the bags in and there was a lot of movement. Busy lighting directors, camera men, wardrobe stylists and everyone else was going around through the house like the world was going to end.

"Ok, Bella. Good luck. We'll be watching." Esme hugged me before she pulled Emmett to meet some people.

"Come on. Let's get you ready." Alice pulled me through the mansion and it was huge. There was antique furniture everywhere and the large, old windows were free from curtains so that we could all see the beautiful frozen gardens in the back.

Alice rushed me up the large, marble staircase and into a room where there were two girls who I guessed were for makeup since that was where we were but they quickly left when Alice asked them. She pushed me into a chair and began getting me ready.

"You nervous yet?" She asked as she pulled my hair out and began to condition it under the sink.

"No. I think I've stopped getting nervous for some reason."

"That's good. That means you feel comfortable in front of a camera."

"Yeah, but the butterflies will never go away. I know that."

"They'll be there until the day you die. Its how you handle them is what makes you a star."

She continued to do my hair and after she conditioned it, she started to style it.

There was a knock at the door and a man with pale skin and long black hair, with a thick mustache stuck his head in, "Hello, hello." He sang.

"Hi." I replied awkwardly.

"I just came to introduce myself." He came into the room fully and I noticed that he was really short, maybe even shorter than me, "I'm Brian." I shook his hand as much as I could since Alice was torturing me.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He sat in a chair next to me, "I've wanted to photograph you for so long. You have such amazing bone structure. It's amazing." He gazed at me like he was in some kind of daze induced craze.

"Thank you." I said more like a question.

"You will be perfect and I know that this is all kind of sudden but Tanya Denali had to cancel for some reason. I shouldn't tell you this but I don't think she likes us very much because we don't let her design her own shoots." He rolled his eyes.

_So I took Tanya's shoot? Suck on that bitch!_

"So, you came straight to me?" I asked because it didn't even make sense when there were so many more actresses to chose from.

"Our photographers in LA said that you were amazing last week and the premier and you looked incredible if I do say so myself. We got a call from a very pushy man named...Embry I think it was right after Tanya canceled. We didn't even have a back up so he kind of saved us."

"Yeah that would be Embry." I replied.

"So let me just tell you what we're going to be shooting today." He adjusted himself and sat up more, "Let me first say that you're going to be cold. We're shooting a lot outside and as you can tell, its freezing."

"And snowing." Alice giggled from behind me.

"Right you are Ms. Cullen, but we're going to have heaters when we do the outside shots so you won't get sick. Is that alright?" He asked me.

"I guess so."

"The title of the shoot is Black Lace and Snow so we're going to be putting you in all black dresses and it's going to be so beautiful against the white snow." His eyes glazed over, "Very dramatic, very Victorian, very classic, very Gone with the Wind, very..."

"I think I get it." I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Are you sure I'm right for this?"

"I'll coach you through it. If I recall, this is your first shoot?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to disappoint."

"You'll do fine." He patted my shoulder and got up from his seat, "Just follow what I say. I'll let you get back to getting ready." He started to walk out.

"Wait!" Alice stopped him, "How many changes are we doing?"

"I want as many as we can do but probably only seven will make it in the magazine."

"Ok, good. This is going to be a cinch Bella." She smiled at me.

"I hope so." I sighed.

Half an hour later, my makeup was done very pale and my hair was given that "just woken up from sex" look as it hung over my shoulders. I was in a robe as Alice led me to the wardrobe room. The director wasn't joking when he said black lace.

Everything was long, sequined, embroidered, silk, dressy and classic. I didn't know where to start first but Alice led be to the back where they had set out my looks for the day.

My first dress was a long, strapless Elie Saab number that had a corseted bodice before it poofed out around my feet. The neckline round over my breasts and was a sweetheart I guess but it dipped so low that it wasn't really a neckline at all. It had a long train and the whole thing looked like it took hours to make with the beautiful lace lower portion that was slightly sheer.

I knew I was going to be freezing in that but I hoped the heaters would keep me warm.

"Ok, strip." Alice commanded and I shrugged out of my robe.

"It's amazing how I feel so comfortable with my body now." I chuckled at the thought.

"I remember a time when you covered up. It was so cute." Alice circled me and brushed some makeup over my stomach."

"What's that for?"

"Its an old trick. The makeup helps the dress to stick to your skin so you look super skinny." She took the brush lower to my navel, "Bella, what's this?" She ran her finger along the barely visible scar that went horizontally along my skin.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "Where's my dress?" I tried to move on from my body.

"No wait, this looks painful. Did you have surgery?"

"No...well, yes but I...don't want to talk about it." I replied firmly and closed my eyes, trying to get the name out of my head.

_Benjamin..._.

"Does Edward know about this?" She felt it again.

Thankfully and surprisingly, no. I don't know how he missed it but I guess that plastic surgeon I went to was really that good.

"Yes." I lied, "It was just a bike accident I had when I was younger."

She eyed me before nodding, "Oh, ok then."

I let out a deep sigh of relief. I had covered up my secrets for four years. I wasn't stating to bring them up now.

I was put into the dress, my makeup and hair was redone. There was no jewelry so I was ready to take my first shots.

Everyone was outside in the cold gardens. The snow had stopped but it was still piled up high. I had to wear boots and a parka out there because the dress didn't have sleeves. Everyone else was already outside and bundled up like we were in Antarctica.

"Ok, so we're going to take the first shots on the stairs." Brain said and helped me up the snow covered stone steps that led into the backyard.

My boots were taken off and I was put into some black heels.

_Heels, ice, and Bella didn't mix at all. _

I was just going to have to make sure that I was extra careful. The heaters were going next to me that were out of the camera angle and it was actually kind of hot so I took off my parka and the wind chilled me to the bone.

"Are you ok up there Bella?" Brain shouted from behind the camera and I held my thumbs up. My dress was fixed, Alice touched up my appearance and I was ready to go. Everyone was looking at me from behind the camera and I didn't really know what to do but luckily, Brian did.

The entire day was extremely exhausting and I would never make fun of models again.

The whole photo shoot was draining to say the least. The first set of pictures were taking in my large black dress on the stairs. Brian directed me beautifully on what to do so I didn't look like a fool. After those were done, I was rushed back inside to a change into another outfit.

While Alice was redoing my hair and makeup, a lady from the magazine asked me lots of questions for the interview portion of the spread so that we wouldn't waste time. Then it was on to the next outfit, which was another black dress.

We took pictures against the trees, on the frozen fountain, on more stairs, and I thought I would be freezing but the heaters were spitting out fire so it wasn't that bad. It was still kind of cold but it wasn't too bad. We went inside to take some pictures of me looking outside and on the antique furniture.

I didn't know how I looked but Alice said I was doing great so I had to take her word for it.

The premiere was at seven and it was now five. Thankfully, we were finished but it was still going to take us a long time to get ready. We would just make it.

"You did amazing Bella." Brian hugged me tightly as everyone was packing up, "You're issue is going to be February so look for it then."

"Thank you so much. You were really patient with me."

"I didn't really have to do anything besides push the button. You were beautiful."

Alice rushed me back to wardrobe after we wrapped up and I started pulling on my sweats again.

"What are you doing?" Alice screech when she saw me.

"Uh...putting my normal clothes back on." I said.

"I don't think so. We don't have time for that. It will take us an hour to get there and we won't get a chance to change you again. It's rush hour so we're getting ready here and then just heading over there." She replied in a rush, pulling my clothes off at the same time.

"But my dress is back at the apartment."

"Bella, we're at a photo shoot with hundreds of dresses, it's time for a change of plans." She grinned and pulled me to the back. Her tiny fingers ran through the racks while I stood there in my underwear, trying to cover up.

"Here we go." Alice pulled something out, "This Jason Wu will do perfectly."

"That....that looks beautiful." I ran my hand over the black fabric.

"It's gorgeous. Let me help you."

My makeup and hair was already done so I just had to put on the dress and some jewelry. I would be done.

The dress was made of a soft, chiffon fabric that was draped around my body to show off my frame. It made me look kind of like a mermaid the way it hugged my curves until it flared out as it went down to create a long train behind me. The shoulders were the most beautiful part of the dress. The fabric of one side, created a capped sleeve but the other one was off the shoulder to reveal a lot of skin from my collarbone and breast. The fabric was lightly bunched all over and I looked amazing.

My dark hair was pulled into a styled yet still messy bun that was loose and hung at the nape of my neck. My make up was still pale but my lips were striking with a dramatic, bold red lipstick.

"Now for jewelry." Alice circled me, "I think Esme might have something." She ran out of the room and then came back a few minutes later holding up a pair of ruby earnings that were encircled in small diamonds.

"Are these Esme's?" I asked.

"Yes, she said you can wear them."

"No, those are too beautiful." I said but Alice put them in my ears so that they dangled slightly. They weren't overdone or big.

"You don't need a necklace but maybe a bracelet." Alice tapped her chin.

She dug through some sample stuff on the counter and pulled out a stunning diamond bracelet that was thick but still subtle. She put it on me and I was finished.

"There." She said finally, "We have to give all this stuff back so don't rip anything or loose anything. Esme's earnings are the only thing you get to keep."

"Keep?"

"Yeah, she said you can have them."

"I...." I didn't know what to say.

I had to find Esme who was in another room getting ready and I was basically crying on her shoulder as I thanked her for the gift.

Since I was done, I sat down so I didn't mess anything up and waited for everyone else. Emmett came out first in a smart suit and sat with me. The crew was still packing up from the photo shoot but the sun was just about to set. We still had about an hour to go but it was getting down to the wire. Of course nothing dealing with show biz ever started on time so I wasn't freaking out.

Esme and Alice came out next, dressed beautiful in their black dresses and I guess that was going to be the theme for the entire day. They put me to shame with their perfectly sculpted features and I immediately shrunk into myself from just looking at them but I had to remind myself that I couldn't do that anymore. I had to fake confidence even if I didn't have any.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Esme asked and we were handed our credentials from someone who brought them from the city. We wouldn't be able to get into the premier without them even though everyone knew who we were.

"Don't be nervous Belly." Emmett almost picked me up into a hug but Alice pulled him back.

"Don't you dare touch her. I worked too hard to let you mess her up." She said authoritatively.

We put on our heavy coats that we would take off by the time we got to the premier but right now, we had to have some protection from the cold. We made it out of the photo shoot ten minutes later and the same car that brought us, took us back into the city. We were cutting it pretty close and Edward was texting me every two seconds, trying to figure out where we were.

We pulled onto West 54th street and I could already see the cameras flashing from the car. We were taken to another parking lot so that we could meet up with Carlisle and Edward who I felt I like hadn't seen in years.

Alice and Emmett would be arriving in one car, Edward and I in another, and Carlisle and Esme in another.

I was helped into Edward's car where I didn't even bother speaking to him before I crashed my lips to his. We kissed as the car went around the block again so that we could pull up in front of the Zeigfeld Theater.

"Love..." Edward said.

"What?" I asked, not letting go of his lips.

"We have to stop or I might have the driver go around again."

"I don't care."

He pushed me back lightly and I laughed as I saw the red lipstick on his lips. I wiped it off and made sure that he looked ok.

"You look amazing by the way." He smiled at me, "How was your shoot."

"I did good actually. It was fun." I fixed myself up so that I didn't look like a nymphomaniac on the red carpet.

"I wish I was there but now I guess I have to wait for the big reveal." He chuckled, "When is your issue?"

"February." I replied, "That's only two months." I shuddered at the though of seeing myself on a cover, "How was your day?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tiring but I did it and now, we're almost done." He hugged me, "We're leaving in the morning."

"I know. I can't wait to get back to the kids." I sighed, "I wonder if they got their gifts yet?"

"I told the store not to ship them until tonight so we could be there to see them."

"This is like Christmas."

"It is Christmas. We'll be in New Orleans so I wanted this to be just like it. Just wait til you see what I have planned."

"Oh God, I know it's going to be something big."

"Of course."

"We're here Mr. Cullen." The driver said.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

The door was opened. Edward and I stepped out to a lot of noise and flashing cameras.

This red carpet went a lot faster than the one in LA but that was because we were slightly late.

Edward and I did our thing and before I knew it, it was time go inside to see the movie.

The next morning was rushed beyond belief. We got in late after the premiere and all of us went to bed early so that we wouldn't be dragging to our flight.

Our plane left at ten in the morning but because of the time difference, we got to LA at seven so there was a full day ahead of us, which Edward was planning on using as our Christmas since we only had a week before we went to New Orleans for two weeks and Edward wasn't going to have time to have a real Christmas.

As soon as I walked into Edward's house, my jaw dropped.

There were lights and Christmas decorations everywhere, which I learned that Eric had handled by himself. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the family room and under it was all the kids' gifts that we brought them from New York.

It was the perfect way to arrive home.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as we sat on the couch and waited for the kids to wake up. They were still upstairs sleeping and Jasper had just left. He said that they did fine without us and there were no problems.

"I can't believe you. This is incredible." I said in awe.

"I just wanted your first Christmas in LA to be special."

It felt weird to have Christmas when it was 80 degrees outside but I kind of liked it. No snow to shovel, no heavy coats and no icy roads.

"Well I don't think I will ever forget this." I gave him a kiss to show him just how much he was appreciated.

Once the kids woke up, the day went very quickly. They didn't even notice us once they pounded down the stairs and saw the Christmas stuff everywhere.

Like Edward planned, he didn't put names on any of the stuff so they just fought over what they wanted and we just had to make sure that everything was even or that they didn't kill each other.

We finally got everything sorted out and the kids played with their new toys all day. Edward ordered some food so that I didn't have to cook and we just lounged around all day because the next week was going to be hell.

Like I thought, the next day, things took off.

Eric and I dropped the kids off in the morning and then I was taken to Carlisle's office for a meeting.

I sat in the plush leather chair across from his desk as I waited for him to come in.

I sat silently until he came through his door with two men behind him carrying huge boxes.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" He kissed my cheek.

"Good." I replied.

"Ok, so now that you're done with the other film, it's time to get this one off of the ground. I take it you read the book I gave you?" He sat down.

"Three times."

"That was just a reference. It was set in the seventies but this won't be a period piece and will be more modern than the book. I just wanted you to get the feeling for what was happening."

"It was very interesting."

"Good, so you can kind of guess where I'm going with this right?"

"Yes sir. Something about the mafia and underground gangs in Boston."

"Right but at the heart of it all is a love story. Don't forget that." He said and I nodded.

He waved his hand and the men opened up the boxes to reveal the scripts. There were about fifty, pristine copies that looked fresh off the printers and my excitement was overflowing.

One of the men handed me one and it looked like a book.

"You're the only one who's cast so far and auditions are this week so I want you to take that home and read it as many times as you can. This is your movie Bella so if there is anything that needs changing, please tell me." Carlisle spoke.

"Wow."

"Now, as you know by now, I keep my movies under wraps until I want people to see them. That means everything from the script to the wardrobe are kept secret." He pulled out a thick packet, "I need you to sign these."

"What are they." I took them from him and read over the pages.

"A confidentiality contract. Once I assign parts to the actors, everyone of them will sign it plus the crew and anyone else associated with this film. I even have the caterers and janitors sign one just in case."

"This is..." I didn't even know how to finish my sentence.

"The scripts are watermarked with names so that if you lose it, we know who to blame. They're also carbon copied so if someone tries to make copies of them, they won't be able to read the words. This is very serious Bella."

"I can see. A two million dollar fine if I give away plot points or disclose the script information?" I read from the first page.

"Yes but I don't suspect any problems from you Its just a precaution." He smiled and I read over them again quickly before signing on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the movie Bella." He shook my hand.

"I...I don't know what to say." I ran my hand over the title on the outside of the script. _Gladiators and Gangsters. _

This was my moment.

* * *

**HOLY BLACK LACE PHOTO SHOOT BATMAN**

**I LOVED WRITING THAT PART. IT WAS COOL. **

**WHAT ABOUT THAT SCAR? HMMMMM. SNEAKY, SNEAKY STUFF IS GOING ON HERE. SHE IS SO SECRETIVE. I SWEAR SHE IS AND IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES BUT WHAT CAN I DO ABOUT IT? OUR GIRL IS PROTECTIVE. POOR BELLA**

**FINAL CHAPTER OF THE WEEK WILL BE UP TOMORROW AND THVC WILL BE UP TONIGHT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE WE'RE ALMOST TO 1000**


	31. Chapter 31

Auditions

Edward POV

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE ON FRIDAY BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR MY FRIEND. HE'S FINE NOW BUT I WAS THERE ALL WEEKEND SO I COULDNT UPDATE. I KNOW EVERYONE WAS WAITING AND I FEEL REALLY BAD BUT HERE I AM. **

**IN LDV LAND, THERE IS A LOT GOING ON. BELLA IS STARTING PRE PRODUCTION ON HER NEW MOVIE, WE JUST GOT BACK FROM NEW YORK, JACOB SITUATION IS STILL IN THE AIR BUT THAT SHOULD ALL BE HANDLED SHORTLY (HOPEFULLY), AND WE SHOULD BE OFF TO NEW ORLEANS SOON. I THIINK THAT IS A GOOD CATCH UP SUMMARY. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Edward, where is my bra?" Bella huffed as she got out of bed and tried to cover up.

"Why?" I smirked at her and rested on my elbow.

"Because, I need to get to the auditions." She flew around the room, "If you make me late, I swear I'll tell your father what you did to me."

"Oh, you're going to tell my father that I fucked you six ways from Sunday?"

"Don't start with me Edward." She pointed at me, "The final five guys are coming in today and I have to make sure that I'm ready to screen test them."

What Bella didn't know was that I was one of those five guys. I had made it through the four rounds of auditions and even though my father didn't want to cast me in his latest movie, he couldn't deny that I was good. He along with the casting directors had allowed me to go through until the end.

I got three call backs and my father sulked through my auditions with his arms crossed but I brought out everything I had. Ultimately, I knew I wouldn't be cast but just to make it this far was good enough for me. I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when I walked in that room later today. She would probably murder me.

"How many times have you read that script Bella?" I laid back on the pillows.

"I don't know but I need a new one. Mine is falling apart." She went into the closet.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it. I cried last night when I read it again and don't even want to put it down. If I can pull it off or not is a different story."

"You'll do fine. Carlisle said that you blew him out of the water yesterday at rehearsals."

"Yeah but that's just him. Acting with someone else is totally different."

"Just don't even think about it and it will come out naturally."

"That's what you keep saying but I don't believe you."

"You've already done one movie. What's so different."

She came out of the closet and pulled a shirt over her head, "What's different is that I have to carry this movie by myself. This is my movie and if it fails, it fails because of me."

""It could be other stuff..."

"No." She interrupted me, "People are going to blame me if this doesn't go well and I won't ever hear the end of it."

"But you're going to do everything you can to not let that happen right?" I pulled her on the bed.

"Right and I'm going to work my ass off." She nodded at me.

"You're going to be amazing." I kissed her forehead.

"I hope so because this is a big deal."

"Of course it is but try not to think about all the outside stuff. Get into your character and then live her life." I advised her.

"I can do that." She said mostly to herself, trying to pump herself up.

"You've studied and you've worked hard in pre-production so you can do this."

"I can do this."

"Do you want me to drive you?" I asked when she got off of the bed.

"No, you need to pack the kids' things We're leaving in the morning and they haven't even started getting their clothes ready."

"We have all day for that."

"You are a procrastinator just like Will." She kissed me, "I'll see you later tonight." She said as she ran out of the room.

"Or in two hours." I chuckled to myself when I was alone.

We had just gotten back from New York last week and things picked up really quickly.

Today was the kids' last day of school and then they would be off for the rest of December, which was lucky for us since we were going to New Orleans so that I could finish up _Vindicated._ After we were done there, Bella was going to go to Chicago and talk to Jacob.

She booked her flight and as soon as I knew which one she was on, I booked the flight right after. I wasn't going to let her go to Chicago even if Jasper was going with her. She would probably kill me but Jacob was too dangerous and it made me uneasy for her to be anywhere near him. I was going to lay in the background but I needed to be close to her. I had to know that she was safe.

I didn't even want to think about that because I just wanted to have the best Christmas I could with my family. We would deal with Jacob after things settled down.

Bella and Carlisle were going to be busy with their movie so I was going to handle things with the custody battle. Jacob hadn't called since Thanksgiving so I knew he was stewing away in Chicago waiting to make his move. He had no idea what was waiting for him. Jasper and Bella weren't going to go down without a fight.

I had to pull myself together so that I could make it to my audition on time.

I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower before wrapping a towel around my waist. I threw on some simple jeans and a T-shirt before putting my shoes on. I was actually running late so I didn't have time to eat. I grabbed my keys, wallet and the script that I was given.

I had to hide it in my sock drawer like porn because I didn't want Bella to find it. Up until the last callback, the actors were just given a generic script but once I made it into the top five, I was given the part of the movie that I was going to be reading with Bella.

It was a genius script and I would only be lucky to be able to be apart of the movie but like I said, my dad wasn't going to pick me and I don't think Bella would either. This wasn't a good movie for us to act in together especially since it was her first big role. She was already nervous enough and I was just going to add another level of stress to her job.

I just wanted to see her face. Maybe I should bring a camera?

I jumped in the Volvo and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as I turned the corner onto the highway, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered once I read the caller id.

"_What's up Eddie." _Tyler responded, "_I"m bored. Got anything for me to do today?" _

"I thought you had the day off. This is your only day you know."

"_Yeah but I think Eric needs me. He's worthless without his wingwan." _

"You two are a mess. Eric is supposed to pick up the kids in a couple hours. I guess you can hang with him."

"_Sweet. Need any groceries, gas, something, anything?" _

"No, we're leaving tomorrow for New Orleans so don't buy any food. It's just going to sit in the fridge for two weeks."

"_Ok, ok. See you when you get home. Good luck at the auditions." _

"Thanks."

I could only laugh at my two friends from college who I never thought I would see again after we graduated. We were so opposite from each other but clicked really well. They went off to the military and I came back out west with Irina to start out lives.

Little did I know, Tyler and Eric followed ten years later and were now here. The timing was perfect and I couldn't think of any other people I would rather have protecting my family. They didn't take any bullshit whatsoever but were surprisingly gentle with the kids. You wouldn't want to cross them in a dark alley and I basically considered them brothers.

I was glad that we had them to take some of the stress off of Bella and I. They were useful with the little things like picking up the kids, grocery shopping,and Tyler could even cook although Bella never let him. Eric wasn't so good with household stuff but that was ok because he was better with the kids and. Dani, Demetri and Will took to them well. They didn't think of stepping one toe out of line because they knew Eric or Tyler wouldn't allow it.

I was actually glad to be going to New Orleans for the holidays. It was something different and I hadn't been there in a really long time. I was going to be busy but I would still have time to take everyone around to show them what made New Orleans great.

I thought that the kids would be upset for leaving during Christmas but Will assured me it would be ok if I made sure to email Santa and tell him where we were. I promised and I was going to make sure that they had an amazing Christmas.

The car behind me honked and I was startled out of my thoughts.

"Shit." I punched the gas and sped off towards the studios, through the midday traffic.

I patted my breast pocket and was happy to find my sunglasses. I put them on and continued to make my way to the studio.

I pulled up under the giant stone archway that had the Cullen crest on the top and rolled my eyes at my father's idea of opulence. He said that everyone was going to know the crest and fear it. He started his production company thirty years ago and it actually began in our garage. It steadily grew and was now rivaling Paramount, Warner Brothers, Universal and all those other studios who made a name for themselves in the early part of Hollywood.

Not to be outdone, Carlisle Cullen had to make something that people wouldn't forget. Thus, his production company was born. He headed everything that went through the studio from marketing, to scripts, to casting. Even if they weren't his films, everyone wanted his opinion on things because he was just that good.

He sometimes filmed on his own sets but usually didn't. He rented them out to other directors so that they could have a chance to make their movies. He went to friends with anything he ever needed and they gladly gave him anything he wanted.

I drove slowly up to the studio gate where I flashed my personal Cullen security badge and the guard gave me a nod, singling me that I could pass.

I drove quickly through the set parking lots and found where I was supposed to go. I saw Bella's car at the end and laughed as I parked in the back, far away. My call time was in about an hour but I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to wait in the car to study.

Truthfully, this movie was way out of my league. I was a dramatic actor mostly but this was intense. There were a lot of dark themes and I was worried about how Bella was going to take it once she began filming. It was a love story but that didn't mean that the drama wasn't there.

There were a lot of things that I was worried about Bella being involved in. There was a rape scene, several things involving drugs and murders along with abuse and I didn't know if she was ready for all of that especially with the Jacob situation still at the forefront of her mind. Then again, this could turn out to be an amazing opportunity for my father to capture an incredible performance out of her. She might be able to push everything, her past, her hurt, her pain, her abuse, into this role and lift it above a normal level.

She could be unbelievable in this but I knew it was going to be tough on her mentally.

I was just going to have to be sure to be there for her when she came home from a rough day. I would do everything I could to make this as easy for her as possible. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park for her and I was serious considering therapy for her because this part was going to bring up emotions that she hadn't had to deal with probably since Jacob.

I read and reread the few pages that I had. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't want to do this. I had to act with Bella in a scene where I was screaming and yelling at her about something stupid. It was a pretty big fight and I knew that if I did this right, I might actually scare her.

The violence and language in this film was something that I didn't even want to acknowledge and I wasn't saying that I was an angel by any means but some scenes in this movie were enough to make even me blush.

This was not a film that Bella and I needed to be in together. Even if I did get the role, I was going to have to turn it down because I didn't want to have to be this character every day.

What the hell am I doing here?

I had to know that she was going to be alright. Maybe I was being overprotective but I didn't want her to do this role. I couldn't tell her that but I knew this role was going to be too tough for her to handle.

I could have faith that she would be ok but by the end of this shoot, she was going to be physically and emotionally drained. I wanted to shield her from everything in this world that could hurt her including this script. I didn't know if my father planned his movie this way but this film reflected Bella's life too closely. She might not realize it but I did.

I was about to restart the car when I heard a sharp tap on the window. I rolled it down to see my bouncing sister about to climb into the car.

"Don't you dare chicken out." She grabbed the keys out of the ignition, "You have to audition."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." I tried to grab the keys from her but she backed up.

"I think it would be. You could help Bella at least in the first couple of weeks of shooting. She's going to need help."

"But have you read this?" I held up the script.

"Yes and I know you're not good for it but still. You're here now so get out of the car." She crossed her arms.

"I don't think I can act like this with Bella." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Exactly. This is the ultimate test. You're going to have to pull out everything you have to stay in character. I can't wait to see it." She grinned and opened the door, "Move, Edward Anthony."

"Ok, ok. I think I can do this." I stepped out of the car but I knew I wasn't going to be able to act like an asshole to Bella. My body wouldn't allow it.

"This is your acting test Edward. You can do this." She pulled me into the area where everyone was supposed to wait for their call time. I knew some of the guys who were auditioning but the only one I really wanted to talk to was Marshall. He had made it through the rounds of auditions just like I had and even though he wasn't on the top of my dad's list, he was good enough to be considered.

"Alice, what are you doing here anyway?" I ripped my arm out of her grasp.

"The wardrobe department has a pre production meeting. I have to get everything together and I thought I would stop by to see how Bella was doing. I just watched the first two guys go. They're really good Edward." She sang to me, "Hope you're up for it."

"I told you I wasn't." I was regretting even thinking that I could audition for this in front of Bella. She was making me more nervous than when I was acting in college.

"Daddy told you to stay away from this movie but you just had to show him up. I swear Edward, your pigheadedness is going to get us killed one day." She left me and the door to the green room, "Good luck." She took off down the hall to wardrobe.

I shook my body to get some life back into me and went in where I found Marshall pacing the floor.

"Hey Marshall." I said and sat in one of the chairs.

"Can't talk now Cullen. I'm doing a monologue." He was pale and it looked like he hadn't eaten in awhile. That's what my father's movies did to people. Make them go crazy.

"Are we the last two?"

"Yeah, I go on in a couple of minutes. Why are you even here?"

"I have to audition just like everyone else." I opened up my script.

"Well tell your father that I can't do this too much longer. He's making me want to quit acting." He pulled at his hair.

"I know. The script is crazy huh?"

"You have no idea and then Bella...well she's brilliant so I have to get myself together." He took deep breathes, "But I can do this."

It was a shame at how my father and evidently Bella, could reduce a grown man to nothing more than tears. It was actually kind of funny to watch if I wasn't practically in the same position.

We stayed silent for ten minutes while we reviewed. We even practiced together for a little bit before one of my father's assistants came to get Marshall.

"Good luck man." I shook his hand and it felt clammy like there wasn't any blood flowing in him.

He went out of the room and I was suddenly alone, with my script, and my thoughts.

"You can do this Edward. You're an actor." I pumped myself up.

The idea that I once thought would be good and funny was actually turning into my worse nightmare. I couldn't do this. Why was I even here?

"Edward Cullen." The assistant came into the room and called my name dryly.

_How did the time pass so quickly? _

"Yeah, I'm here." I stumbled up from my chair and followed her down the hall, "How have they been going to far?" I asked.

"Good, not that I should be giving you inside information." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I just want to know."

"I think your father has found the one he wants."

"Already? Wow, so I don't even need to audition?" I asked hopefully.

"You're on the call sheet so you're auditioning." She pushed me into a room with my father and his casting directors sitting behind a table and Bella in the corner.

Her face dropped when I walked in the room and I think I heard her mouth unhinge from her jaw. Her breathing started to get more shallow and I thought I was going to have to run across the room to catch her before she passed out.

"Get out Edward!" Bella pointed to the door before I even had the chance to say anything, "Carlisle, please tell me that this is a joke." She ran to the table where my father sat.

"Afraid not my dear. He demanded that he be given a chance to audition." He replied.

She turned back to me, "Get out."

"I can't do that Bella." I chuckled at her over dramatics.

"I can't do this with you."

I suddenly realized that she must be as nervous as I was. The whole situation became funny again, "You have no choice sweetheart. I want an audition."

"You make me sick. How long have you known about this." She poked my chest.

"I don't know."

"You're lying. You must have made it past the first three auditions. That was last week. I should have known." She said to herself.

"Oh well, I'm here now." I shrugged, "You want to do this thing or not?"

"Fine." She ripped the script out of my hand.

"You two can start when you're ready." My father started the small camera and waited for us to go.

Bella and I went into a corner and started whispering, "I can't believe you Edward."

"What? I thought it would be a good idea at the time."

"You are so stupid. You're just making me more nervous." She ran through her lines in her head, "In what world did you think that this would be a good idea?"

"You have to admit that we could do well together."

"No. I can't stand you." She huffed.

"Just have fun with it." I snickered.

"I can't have fun. This is my job."

"Are you going to get fired?"

"I might if you're still here. You're going to make me look like a fool."

"Then we'll be fools together." I grinned.

"I hate you."

"I love you Bella." I nuzzled her neck and placed quick kisses where I could reach.

"Stop it. You're being unprofessional."She pushed me off but I could see the small smirk playing at her lips, "You better be lucky this is a fight scene because it's all real." She hit my shoulder before standing in front of the table.

"Are you ready yet Edward?" My father asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said to myself.

The audition was a mess.

Basically, I knew I wasn't going to get the part so I was acing like a complete idiot. After Bella realized that I wasn't going to be following the script at all, we kind of just played around in our characters. My father was less than amused but it was the price to pay for an audition that I didn't think was too bad.

We didn't follow the script but we were still in character. Bella was working off her anger towards me and I was just going off of her. She was brilliant and the more I acted with her, the more I wanted this role. She and I would be incredible together and I knew that our "chemistry" would light up the screen.

"So..." Bella and I stood in front of my father and his casting directors.

"Edward, why do you torment me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know I can't cast you yet you insist on auditioning."

"I couldn't help it." I took Bella's hand but she shuffled away from me. I could only snicker at how cute she looked when she was angry.

"We'll be in touch." My father said nebulously before waving me off.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" I pouted.

"Edward, get out and no, you won't be in this movie so I don't even know why we're talking formalities. You're wasting my time." Carlisle was getting angry now.

"Ok, ok. At least I can say I tried." I held up my hands.

"I still can't believe you." Bella whispered from next to me.

"You know we were good."

She smirked, "I was good. You...were ok."

"I"ll take it. I'll see you at home." I kissed her temple before running out of the room followed by a flurry of papers that my father threw at me along with a string of curse words.

_I was going to be hearing about that later. _

It was worth it though. I now knew what I wanted to know. She could do this without crumbling. That was my main goal with all of this.

She was stronger than I thought.

I knew this wasn't the best movie for her right now but what was I going to say? Bella was going to do this even if I begged her not to do it. This was her movie, this was her time to shine but I knew it was going to kill her.

I made it back to the house just in time to be tackled by three little arms.

"We're going on vacation." Will threw his arms around me when I came into the house. Dani and Demetri held onto my legs.

"Is anyone packed?" I asked and carried all three of them into the living room where Tyler was trying to pick up the clothes that seemed to be thrown everywhere.

"No, you have to do that. We don't know how." Demetri said.

"Ok, I think we all need to go do some laundry first to help out Tyler."

I sat all three of them on the dryer while I helped Tyler with the loads of laundry that had been neglected for who knows how long. It was getting so bad that we were about to go to New Orleans naked and it didn't really make any sense because Bella did laundry it seems like, everyday.

The kids just went through it all too fast.

"This is embarrassing." I held up one of Will's shirts that had dirt streaks all over it, "You're not in football anymore so what on earth is all of this?"

"Its from recess dad. We like to run." Demetri rolled his eyes, "Its not that bad."

"I think Bella would die if she saw this."

"Maybe we just need to buy new stuff." Dani's eyes got bright, "I'll go call Aunt Alice." She jumped off of the dryer and ran through the house.

"Women." Will sighed.

I could only laugh at him. It sounded like he was hanging out with Emmett too much.

"What's this Dad?" Demetri held up something black and something lace. That was all I needed to see before I snatched it out of his hand.

"Its...its just something Bella wears." I stuttered.

"It looked pretty." Will said and tried to look at Bella's G-string, which I had conspicuously shoved into my back pocket.

"What is it?" Demteri asked.

"Its...its something that grownups wear when they want to have fun." I tried to skip around that main question.

"What kind of fun do you and Bella have?" Demetri and Will tilted their heads at exactly the same time and I could feel a hot blush creep into my cheeks just thinking about what Bell and I had done in the kitchen, in our bed, on the floor, in the shower, on this every washing machine...

"OK, time for dinner." I picked them both off of the machines and pushed them out off the room.

They ran into the kitchen without any further mention of Bella's underwear that were still in my back pocket. I quickly started the machines and followed them to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?"Will asked as he tried to climb onto a chair. I lifted him up and then Demetri. They were barely tall enough to see over the table, "I want pizza."

"Your mom would kill me if we had pizza again. That's like the second time this week." I went through the fridge but I had told Eric not to buy anything so there was only a loaf of bread. It was pretty pathetic.

"Pleaseeeeee." Demetri begged.

"I can't." I shrugged, "I can order some Chinese. At least that has vegetables."

"Or we could have chicken." Will's eyes glazed over.

"Guys, I think we're getting further and further away from our goal." I rested on the counter.

"Maybe we can surprise Bella and make something." Dani ran into the kitchen with a smile. I lifted her on the counter next to me.

"We don't know how to make anything." I pointed out.

"We can read a recipe." Will said, "It can't be that hard."

"Sounds good to me." I made my way over to the cook books that I just had for decoration and we went through the pages, trying to find something.

I knew that Bella wouldn't be home for another couple of hours so we had time.

"What about this." Demetri flipped to some kind of pasta dish that looked like it would take years to make.

"I think we might burn the house down." I laughed.

"Well Daddy, you have to try something." Dani huffed. By this time, Tyler had joined the search for dinner and we still weren't anywhere closer to making a clear decision.

"OK, lets think about this logically." I rationalized, "There has to be some sort of kid's recipe."

"We don't need a kids recipe. Maybe you do, but we don't" Demetri pulled the book away from me.

"What about pizza?" Will suggested, " We already know how to do that and it was good the last time."

"Didn't I just tell you that we can't have that again this week."

"But we can make it healthy with vegetables and a little cheese. Bella said that homemade stuff is always healthier if you make it that way." Dani said.

Two hours later after Tyler went for the ingredients, the kitchen was covered in flour, pizza sauce was in my hair, cheese was hanging from the ceiling, Will kept eating peperoni, Demetri almost chocked on some mushrooms and I just realized how hard everything seemed to be without Bella.

We hadn't even rolled out something respectable. We just put pizza sauce on the dough and hoped that it worked. It burned and I had to bring out the fire extinguisher but it was a step up from the first attempt. I wasn't incompetent by any means but this was fucking hard. How the hell do you make pizza dough?

"I think we need more water." Will looked from under my arm at the blob of flour that looked like it was going to explode.

"I have an I idea." I thought for a second before I rushed to the phone. I ordered two pizzas with the kids' favorite toppings.

"It should be here in thirty minutes."

_Perfect timing._

The pizza arrived five minutes before Bella and it was practically a switch off. The pizza delivery man pulled out of the driveway as soon as Bella came in. I had the kids distract her while I put the pizza on a pan so it looked like we cooked it and sent Tyler out of the backdoor with the boxes.

"Edward? Are you in here?" Bella was pulled into the kitchen by Dani just as I was pulling the pizzas out of the oven. There was still flour everywhere and red sauce in my hair so it looked like we actually did something.

"Look what we made Bella." Demetri jumped up and down happily.

"Really?" Bella's eyes went wide and I couldn't help but grin at her expression, "I didn't know anyone knew how to cook in this house besides me."

"We aren't stupid Bella." I started cutting the pizza.

"Well...no I didn't think you were but...this is..." She didn't know what to say.

I kissed her when she got close enough and could tell that she was still stunned.

"Let's eat." I said proudly and brought the pizza to the table.

Bella was still skeptical and was eying me the whole time. We all sat in our normal seats and I handed out the pizza like it was nothing. The kids were playing their roles like pros and I was almost about to lose it but I knew I had to keep this up.

We made it all the way through dinner without anyone spilling the beans.

"That was surprisingly good." Bella sat back in her chair and patted her stomach.

"Well I figured since it's our last meal here for awhile, the kids and I could make you dinner for a chance."

"Well then, I'm very thankful." She leaned over to kiss me, "I'm still mad at you by the way." She whispered against my lips.

"I did nothing wrong my sweet." I chuckled.

"We'll talk about that later." She leaned back, "Is everyone packed?" She asked.

The kids looked to me.

"I told them Bella. I really did but they didn't want to." I blamed them and they glared at me.

"In that case, everyone get upstairs. I'll be there in a second to help." Bella scooted them up the stairs and then turned back to me.

"We're going to be going over their clothes when they go to sleep aren't we?"

"Yeah, I expect another all nighter. I have to go over the script again, pack for you and the kids, and chew you out for making me look like a fool today." She gathered up some of the plates and I helped her.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I just wanted to surprise you."

"That was not funny and I hate surprises. You know that and yet you still tried to embarrass me. In front of your father no less." She started washing the dishes a little too forcefully for my liking.

I went behind her, resting my head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"This is my job now Edward. It was fun but we need to be professional. Your father has given me an amazing opportunity and I have to make the best of it. You can't do things like that."

"You can't tell me that you weren't better with me in there."

"You were the best one of the day." She gritted like she didn't want to say it but we both knew it was true, "But still, I can't do this movie with you."

"Who did you pick?"

" John Wolfe. I've seen his work before and he did amazing. Probably second to you and I think we'll work well together." She continued to wash the dishes a lot gentler than before.

He was good but I was better. The difference between the two of us was that he was more aggressive actor than I was and that was what my father was looking for.

"How are you doing, with the script." I clarified.

"Its good." She deadpanned.

"You know what I mean Bella." I whispered.

"It's...tough but I can handle it."

She had been opening up a little more since we came back from New York. She still wasn't giving up much but she was now admitting to more physical abuse from Jacob. I never got too many specifics but I was making headway. She had to talk about things or they would never get better. I knew that much.

"What about page page 104?" I asked and we both knew what I was talking about.

"It's fine."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Thank you but I don't want people to give me sympathy."

"Is that why you're so hesitant about talking?"

"Can we change the subject?" She asked quickly. I might be abiding by her request but I wasn't going to stop asking her how she felt everyday after she came back from filming.

I spun her around so that I could see her fully and ran my finger along her beautiful jaw, "Wolfe better keep his hands to himself."

"Are you jealous?" She smirked and glided her hands up my stomach.

"Yes, I don't like sharing." I growled playfully.

"For a man who has my panties in his back pocket, you are one jealous boyfriend."

"I don't like that word." I kissed her neck and stuck my hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "Boyfriend isn't strong enough and these panties are mine now. I'm going to frame them and hang them above our bed."

"Edward...we have things to do." She sighed as my kisses moved to her neck.

"Then get out of my arms." I dared her.

"You are too amazing for words" I lifted her on the counter and pushed myself in between her legs, "I love you." She tangled her hands in my hair and began kissing me furiously.

"I love you too Vita." I kissed back with as much force as I had.

After five breathless minutes, I had to pull back to get some form of air, "You're trying to kill me."

"You could have done that by yourself with all the delivery pizza you shoved down my throat tonight." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Does anything get past you?" I laughed.

"I'm the mother of three children. I have eyes like a hawk and I dare you try and sneak that crap past me again." She lifted her head and placed a few kisses on my jaw, "What have I told you about greasy pizza?"

"We tried the real stuff." I breathed.

"I know, I can see that." I had forgotten all about the cheese that was hanging overhead or the flour that was coating the floor.

"You need to stop this before I take you right here on the counter." I said truthfully.

"We have children in the house."

"I already tried to explain to our boys what a G-string is. I figure giving them sex ed is the next logical step."

"You are dangerous Mr. Cullen but..." She got desperately close to my lips, "...this is payback. We won't be having any sex until Christmas." She pulled back completely and tried to jump off of the counter but I held her there.

"I don't think so Swan."

"You need to learn control." She patted my head.

"I have control. You need to lean to stop being so fucking hot."

She shrugged, "I do what I do." She gave me a breathtaking smile and I couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Bellaaaaaaaa!" Demetri screamed from his room, "I can't find my underwear!"

We both let our kisses fizzle out and then she jumped off of the counter, "I have children to deal with, you have this kitchen to clean, we have a script to read later tonight and then we can talk about sex...but not before our chores are done Mr. Cullen."

I swatted her perfect ass as she bounced away from me.

Six hours latter, I was sexless, still had sauce in my hair, was folding the boys' Spiderman underwear and still hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"What time does our plane leave?" Bella asked as she stuffed Dani's suitcase full of stuff.

"At eight." I yawned.

"And when do you start filming?" She sat on the suitcase to get it to close.

"The day after. I film for five days straight, I have two days off on Christmas Eve and Christmas and then its five more days of filming."

"Good Lord, will we even see you?"

"Maybe. I can't promise." I said and felt extremely guilty.

"It's fine. Eric, Tyler, the kids and I will find loads to do in the Big Easy."

"I know you will."

I pulled her towards me and sat her on my lap.

"It's our first Christmas together." I whispered against her neck.

"And hopefully not our last."

_If I had anything to say about it, we would have hundreds more. _

_

* * *

_

**HOLY FAKE PIZZA MAKING EDWARD BATAMN**

**THAT DOG. HE TRIED TO TRICK OUR GIRL BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT BELLA KNOWS ALL. HE'S FUNNY. HAHA**

**ANYWAY, WE'RE OFF TO NEW ORLEANS. EXPECT LOTS OF MUSSY, GUSHY ROMANCE ALONG WITH MAYBE SOME...LEMONS? I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE. OK, WHO AM I KIDDING? DEFINITELY. WHO DOESN'T LOVE A LOT OF SWEATY HORTIZAL TANGOS FROM THESE TWO? I KNOW I SURE DO. AFTER OUR ROMANCE IN THE SOUTH, THEN WE HAVE TO GO TO CHICAGO AND WE ALL KNOW WHO'S WAITING THERE. HMMMMMMMM MMMMMM. LOTS OF STUFF COMING UP. **

**ONCE AGAIN, IM ABOUT TO FEEL REALLY BAD. IM GOING TO THE BEACH TOMORROW AND THE PLACE WHERE WE'RE STAYING HAS BAD INTERNET. IM GOING TO TRY AN UPDATE IF I CAN BUT DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL NEXT WEEK. IT WILL BE A NICE SURPRISE IF I HAPPEN TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT THERE BEFORE NEXT MONDAY BUT DON'T HATE ME. ITS NOT MY FAULT.I SUGGEST EVERYONE GO REREAD OR...GO TO THE BEACH WITH ME. IF YOU'RE IN PANAMA CITY THIS WEEK, SEND ME A MESSAGE. **

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE NO UPDATING THIS WEEK. I FEEL HORRIBLE. **

**I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW BUT I NEED YOU TO REVIEW. I PROMISE TO SEND EDWARD TO YOUR DOOR WITH A PIZZA IF YOU DO.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Plans of Mice and Men

Bella POV

**WELL, I HAD ONE HELL OF A TIME AT THE BEACH LAST WEEK AND GOT TIME TO WRITE LIKE A BANSHEE. I SPENT SOME TIME ON THE BEACH, JUST WRITING THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OUT AND I THINK IT'S SOME OF MY BEST STUFF YET. I LOVE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY AND HOPE YOU ALL DO TO. **

**THE BEACH WAS FUN AND ALL BUT THE WHOLE TIME, I WAS JUST THINKING WHEN I COULD GET BACK TO MY WONDERFUL READERS WHO LDV SO MUCH. JUST A RECAP IN LDV LAND, OUR BELLA IS WELL ON HER WAY TO BE SOMEONE IN HOLLYWOOD, EDWARD IS FINISHING UP HIS OWN MOVIE AND WE'RE ALL ON OUR WAY TO NEW ORLEANS. WE HAVE LOTS OF FLUFF COMING UP IN THESE NEXT CHAPTERS SO DON'T GET LOVE SICK. :) CONTINUE ON LOVELIES  
**

**ENJOY...  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Will asked from the very back seat and his nose was stuck to the glass.

"No." Edward sighed, "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Are we there yet?" Demtri fired.

They had been asking that same question since we left the house this morning. On the drive to the airport, in the airport, waiting for the plane, on the plane, getting off the plane, it was pure torture and the both of them together were about to drive us all crazy.

"Maybe they're stupid." Dani said seriously, "I think they are. We should have them tested."

"Don't call your brothers stupid." Edward replied and moved some hair out of her face. She was sitting in between Edward and I in the middle section of the SUV, Tyler was driving, Eric was in the passenger's seat and the boys were in the back. We had a packed car including all our stuff in the trunk.

The New Orleans skyline was passing us by as we drove further into the city.

"Are we there yet?" Will asked, "Bear 1, drive faster."

Tyler sped up just the slightest bit with a wicked grin.

I had learned over the past couple of weeks that Tyler and Eric weren't that safe when it came to driving. They were safer with the kids but I was starting to question the inner workings of their brains. Them, including Edward, were speed demons and I basically had to say the rosary every time I got in a car with one of them behind the wheel.

"How about we play the quiet game?" Eric suggested from up front.

"How do you play?" Will bounced up and down. I just rolled my eyes and rested my head on the back of my seat.

"You have to stay quiet until we get to the hotel. The first one who talks, loses." He explained.

"We can do that. Are there teams?" Demetri asked, "If so, I think Will and I should be on the same one cause we will win for sure."

"No teams, no talking. Starting now." Edward clipped and we all shut our mouths.

"Wait, do grownups count?" Demetri hit Edward's head.

"Yes. No one talks." Tyler replied, "Go."

_Finally. _

We had left LA early this morning, thankfully without any problems. Edward and I didn't get a chance to sleep last night since we were packing and getting everything ready for our two weeks away from home. Our Christmas would have to be here in New Orleans but that was ok as long as we were together.

I had my script in my bag just to read it whenever I had free time, which I would expect to have a lot of since Edward was going to be so busy with filming. I knew that it was torturous to keep kids locked in a hotel room for two weeks but I was sure we could find something to do around the city.

Edward didn't want us doing too much because the cameramen would be on our asses once they realized we were here but we were going to have Eric and Tyler with us so it wouldn't be dangerous for us to be out and about.

I looked over at Edward who was gazing out of the window, Dani's hand in his. I grinned as I saw his leg bouncing up and down. He acted like he wasn't nervous but I knew he was about to do die on the inside.

Awards season had officially begun.

Golden Globe nominations would be announced tomorrow at five in the morning and _The Broken Waves _was expected to do well but nothing was certain. Anything with the last name Cullen attached to it usually got great accolades but awards season was all about how badly you wanted to win.

The Golden Globes were usually a good indicator at how a film was going to do when the Oscars rolled around. It was also the first awards ceremony of the year so there were still hundreds of other awards that the movie could qualify for.

The critics gave the film rave reviews, the public seemed to like it, the revenue was spectacular but Carlisle wasn't in it for the money. He told me that he would just show it to the Academy if he could and not even care about how much money it made but that wasn't how it worked. He was getting a lot of pats on the back from the high powered folks in Hollywood for the film and I was very proud of both of them. I knew that they were going to do exceptionally well.

Because the film was getting some positive feedback, that only made my film jump up in expectation and anticipation. I didn't know much about the production of the film but Carlisle was busy at work with his crew even through all the awards buzz for his last endeavor. Me and John Wolfe, my love interest in the film, talked on the phone several times a day to get our characters down. We were taking a little break for the holiday season but couldn't sit back too much since filming would begin in January.

I was going to have to be there on the carpet for Edward, film my movie, plus take care of the kids once the new year started but I knew I could do it. Edward assured me that he would be with there the whole time so I wasn't too worried. Plus, Sundance was next month and I was expected to help Eleazar with that so my plate was full.

What I was scared about the most was the filming location of the movie. Carlisle hadn't specifically given the location of where we were going to be filming but the whole script had strong ties in Boston so I figured that's where we would be headed. Could I leave my family for my job? Would Edward and the kids be able to come with me?

Probably not since the kids would be in school but I would make sure to visit and talk whenever I could. I didn't even want to think about that until I absolutely had to. I had to focus on Edward right now because he was nervous about awards season even though he would never tell me that. I was going to be there for him like I knew he would be there for me when the time came. He had already helped me so much over the past couple of months, it was the least I could do to hold his hand during all of this.

It was a guarantee in my mind that Edward was going to get some kind of accolades for his performance but he wasn't so sure. He was more of a pessimist when it came to his career or maybe he was being more of a realist but in any case, he never really saw his performances for what they were. He was a brilliant actor and actually moved people with his work. That was what was different between him and other actors. He made you feel connected on an emotional level that was deeper than anything I had ever felt.

Maybe it was just me since I was in love with him but then I thought about how nearly everyone in the theater would have tears running out of their eyes. He was incredible in everything he did so I knew he was going to do fine.

I pulled out my phone and since the "silent game" was still in affect, I decided to text him.

_Why so sad Superman?-B_

It was quiet in the car so everyone heard his phone vibrate in his pocket but I acted like I hadn't noticed. I looked out of of the window and waited for his reply, which came two seconds later.

_Am I that transparent? I'm trying not to show how nervous I am. PS-call me Superman all the time from now on.-E_

I almost let out a noise of laughter but held it in so I didn't have to be subjected to whatever punishment Eric would dish out if I lost this game.

_I'll see what I can do about the Superman thing but why are you nervous? You know you're going to get nominated.-B. _

_That's not a certainty. People might not like my work. What if they don't like my work Bella? I'm going to be shunned.-E_

_Calm down. Do you always get this way during awards season? You and Carlisle will die early if you two keep stressing. I will hold you hand if you want.-B_

I smirked at him while he was reading the message.

_I'm not a child Bella.-E_

_You're acting like it. Calm down and have fun in the Big Easy.-B_

_I have to work remember?-E_

_Well when you do have time off, we'll make the best of it. Trust me.-B_

Suddenly, there was a sharp yell and then tinkling laughter from the back.

"Ow, Will hit me. That doesn't count." Demetri said and rubbed his shoulder, "We have to start over."

"No, redos." Will replied loudly.

"We almost made it." I whispered to Edward who just snickered at the boys' behavior.

"We're here." Tyler called from up front.

There was a chorus of shouts and screams from the back and they both were trying to push themselves out of the door. Our huge SUV pulled up to the back entrance of the Hilton on Riverside, which was right in the French Quarter but still close enough to have exceptional views of the Mississippi River.

Tyler went to go check us in, Eric helped Edward get the bags, and I had to wrangle up the kids who were all trying to run away from me but I kept a firm hold on them until we got inside. The bags were sent ahead of us up to the room. Edward had his cap and sunglasses on so no one had the possibility of noticing us.

I kept my head down just in case I had a fan out there but I doubt anyone would know who I was. I was still kind of an unknown to anyone who wasn't in Hollywood scene.

The hotel manager tried to suck up to us and give us a whole bunch of free stuff but Edward did his best to convince him that we didn't need any special treatment.

We finally made it into the elevator and could breathe easy.

"Bear 2." Demetri pulled on the end of Eric's coat, "What is there to do in New Olans?"

"It's New Orleans sweetheart." I sounded it out for him.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Your father has to work." Eric answered him, "But we can find something to do. I promise it's going to be fun."

"If you say so."

We stopped on the thirtieth floor and I held onto Dani's hand, Edward had the boys'. Eric and Tyler had their own room across from our suite while Edward had us set up in the penthouse, which I tried to convince him wasn't necessary but then again, we had three kids so maybe it was.

I might be close to pulling my hair out by the end of this trip.

"Wow, this is...a lot." I said when Edward opened the door and the kids started running around the humongous suite.

The first thing you noticed was that the entire back walls of the room where windows to allow panoramic views of the city below. There was old, dark wooden furniture that was spread out over the plush carpet and the walls were painted a regal, golden color that made everything look exceedingly bright.

There were three bedrooms that were separated by a massive kitchen/dining room/family room. Everything was modern but still had the old Southern flavor that New Orleans was famous for.

"Do we really need all of this?" I questioned as I put my bag on the bed. Edward sat against the headboard.

"Come here." He beckoned, totally ignoring my question.

I went over to his side of the bed and crawled in his lap, my legs straddling his, "What do you want? I have kids to get settled." I said as I ran my hands through his hair, messing it up further.

"I just want you to sit and not worry so much."

"I'm a mother Edward. Worrying is built into our DNA and this is so much." I waved my arms around.

"But why do you keep fighting me whenever I try to spoil you? This is nothing compared to what I could be doing. I just wanted you to have a good time here."

"I could have a good time without all of this...lavishness." I said truthfully, "I just don't want you to think that you have to impress me."

"Don't I?" He grinned and moved to place short kisses on my collarbone, "I want to give you everything you could ever desire, anything you ask for. You keep fighting me though."

"I can't help it. I like being independent."

"And you are. Just because I pay for stuff doesn't mean that you're any less independent."

I sighed, "I know but...I've been through this before."

He closed his eyes and I knew he would be pinching the bridge of his nose if his hands weren't already occupied with my hips, "I'm not like Jacob. I won't leave you high and dry with nothing even if we do end up...not working, which I doubt but I won't let you leave with nothing. I'll always take care of you and Will even if you don't want me to."

"You love us that much?" I was thinking it but I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Do you even have to ask that? Would I be going through all of this just for some girl and her son? No. I plan on making you my wife one day, you know that and Will is already my son whether Jacob acknowledges it or not. So yes, I love you both enough to take care of you." His eyes were so filled with love that I was about to crack from pain for even doubting him.

"I...I don't really know what to say." I stammered.

It was in that moment, me on his lap, his hands on my waist, his emerald eyes boring into mine, that I knew I had to tell him everything. I had to because if I didn't, I was going to lose him.

"You want to marry me?" I inquired, still trying to convince myself that this wasn't some dream.

"Are you serious Bella? I would marry you this instant if we didn't have this Jacob situation looming over our heads. I want to finish this custody battle but after that, we're going to the first church I find. I have never felt like this, ever and I won't loose you." He stressed, "Don't you want to have a life with me?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to jump the gun or anything. This has all happened so fast."

It had been four months since I met Edward but it seemed like years. Esme told me that we resembled old an old married couple already.

"What about kids, a house that's all ours, don't you think about that kind of thing?" He asked.

_Kids? He needs to know. _

"I love you Edward." I was almost crying but I promised myself that I wouldn't, "You don't know how much I love you and I'm sorry for making you feel this way about the money or whatever but I've never been treated this way. I've never been treated..."

"Like you were loved." Edward finished my sentence, "I can't see my life without you and just because I pay for things doesn't mean that I'm trying to make you less independent or anything like that. I just feel proud that I can do these things for you."

How did a simple conversation about money end up into this?

"Edward, I need you to come to Chicago with me." I rested my head on his shoulder, "I have to tell you some things."

He ran his hand along my spine, "I wasn't planning on letting you go alone anyway. Do you want to tell me now?"

"No, let's have a good Christmas and then we'll deal with real life." I nodded to myself after wiping my face clean, "I'm sorry for being so emotional but if...if you're serious about this, then there are some things that you need to know."

"Serious about us? Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes."

"From the start, have I given any indication that I didn't want to have a real future with you, marry you? After I knew how amazing you are and how much I loved you, marriage was all I could think about."

"I need you to come to Chicago with me." I repeated, "I'm serious about us too and I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise." I held his face in my hands, "You have to come with me when I go."

"I'll be there." He kissed me softly, "I'll always be there."

Our kisses continued to grow more feverish until I heard a sharp crunch.

I whipped my head around and saw Dani, Demetri and Will sitting on the floor in front of the bed with a big bowl of chips in between them.

"What are you three doing in here?" I asked, climbing off of him and sitting against the headboard with Edward.

"We were hungry and you two were being boring." Demetri said shyly.

"How long have you guys been down there? You could have come asked me for some food." I replied and hit Edward's shoulder because he was laughing, "I told you I had to take care of them." I whispered.

"Are you guys really going to get married?" Dani's eyes were actually glowing with excitement.

Edward and I looked at each other for answers.

"Would you like that?" Edward asked.

"Does that make Bella our mom?" Demerti spoke up.

I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. Edward took my hand, threading our fingers together, "Yes." He answered him, "If that's what you want."

"I want that. Will can be my brother too." Demetri raised his hand like we were in class, "When is the wedding? I need to pick out my suit and Uncle Emmett says that I can hold the ring."

"No, I get to hold the ring." Will pushed him.

"Hey, we'll talk about that later. Right now, we're just talking about it. There's a lot of stuff to work out first." Edward said.

"But you'll get married soon right?" Dani climbed on the bed followed by the boys, "I want you to get married soon. I want a mother." She said so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

_She wanted me to be her mother? _

"Can you be our mother Bella?" Demetri asked me with pleading eyes.

"They love you just as much as I do." Edward whispered in my ear and placed a small kiss behind it.

I didn't know what to say as all three kids climbed into my lap. I was crying so much that I thought I was going to ruin my shirt with wetness.

"I love you." I said to anyone, everyone on the bed with me. I couldn't help how much I loved them and my determination to get Jacob fully out of my life only grew.

I don't know how we slept for so long, but all five of us were knocked out and when I woke up, the sun had set, leaving no light in the sky whatsoever. We got here in the morning, did we really sleep all day? I looked over at the clock and it flashed midnight. The kids never slept this long but I knew they were exhausted.

I looked down at my three children in my arms and then...Edward. What was I supposed to call him?

Boyfriend wasn't a strong enough term. We had talked about marriage but nothing was official so fiance was inaccurate and every time I said something like soul mate, it always sounded hookey. He was my everything in every sense of the word and I was going to need him in the next couple of weeks.

Once we got to Chicago, everything would change.

He talked about children and I knew I couldn't give them to him.

It wasn't that I was physically unable to have kids...even after the partial hysterectomy. The doctor said that any conception and birth would be difficult but it could be done. I still had eggs and ovaries and all the essential parts to make a baby but there were precautions. For me, the birth would be extremely dangerous, possibly life threatening and if Edward knew that, he wouldn't ever want another child for fear that I would be hurt. I had a good chance of giving Edward what he wanted physically but mentally, I was a wreck about the subject.

I had never thought I would be in this position again with a man that I loved so children were never really that high on my priority list. I had Will and now I had two other bundles of joy that filled up my heart but what did I do now? Edward wanted more.

After Benjamin, I was never truly right again. I'm still not but I've learned to start living, mainly since moving to LA. That was when I started to get some sort of my life back. Would Edward still want me when he realized that I was completely psycho.? Would he still want me when he learned of the things I did after I lost Benjamin? How I lost Benjamin? The drugs? The alcohol? The daily doses of pain that Jacob put me through?

I had been grossly abbreviating what I told him about my marriage and he knew it but could I really tell him about the hospitals that I basically lived in?

I knew I could explain the drugs and alcohol but what if someone else got a hold of the information? My mother didn't know, my father didn't know, my son didn't know but Jacob did. He would use everything he had against me to try and break me from Edward. I only hoped that Edward wouldn't shy away from me when I needed him most. I was making a huge leap by taking him but I needed him with me...badly.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I felt a warm thumb touch my cheek and wipe away the tears I didn't even know I was shedding.

"Sorry, I was...I didn't realize it." I sat up gently so that I didn't wake the kids and tried to hide my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He sat up and got off the bed, walking over to my side. He knelt on the floor in between my legs and had a worried look on his face that I hated to see. I cupped his cheek and tried ease his pain.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Bella." He leaned into my touch.

"Edward...I need you to know that I love you and I will always love you."

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me." He nervously chuckled.

I could only painfully smile, "After Chicago, you might want to break up with me." I was crying quietly again.

He pulled me off of the bed and into his lap, leaning us against the window wall.

"I will always be with you Bella. I don't care what's happened. You are me life and I won't let you just walk away."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Vita." He kissed the top of my head and suddenly, I felt better. Not completely, but I knew that Edward was a good man. He wouldn't walk out on me.

_Please don't walk out on me. _

"Are you hungry?" He asked and rubbed my back lightly, trying to change the subject.

"A little. We should probably wake the kids. I bet they're starving." I got rid of the tears and looked to the bed where they were curled up in their clothes that they wore yesterday.

"Dani meant what she said yesterday." Edward said softly, "Before we left, she asked me when she could start calling you 'mom'."

"Really?"

"Yes. She wants to so badly but she's afraid you won't like it."

"I would love nothing more." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you ok with that?"

"You've been a mother to my children since they first met you. You might not have birthed them but you're their mother." He stated simply.

"I never thought that this would ever happen for me." I shook my head.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me in years Bella and I truly mean that." He kissed my neck lightly, "I love you, my kids love you and I swear when this court stuff is over, we're getting married. I can't live another day without claiming you."

"Next summer." I blurted out.

"What?"

"Summer. When all this is over, I want to get married in the summer. Nothing big or fancy, just the family. No friends and maybe not even a church." I pulled back so I could gauge his reaction.

His eyes were swirling with pools of absolute love and the green seemed to shine in the light of the moon. It might sound corny but that was the only way I could describe the look in his eyes.

He didn't say anything but crashed his lips to mine and nearly smothered me.

I knew that summer might be rushing things but I wanted to let him know before Chicago that I wanted him to claim me too. He had to know that I was in this for the long haul even if he wasn't after he found out...

"We seem to be doing a lot of kissing in front of the children." I said when he pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

He snickered, "My boys are going to be horn-dogs."

"I won't have skanks running around when they hit fifteen." I ran my hands through his hair.

"I'll see what I can do." He laughed and then his face went more serious, "Bella...I want to talk to you about getting a house."

"What's with the sudden change of subject?"

"I know we're rushing things but it just feels right. I can't help myself."

"But...a house? You have a house."

"A house for us. Somewhere that's for _our _family. I have a place that I had with Irina. That was hers and I don't want to ever forget her but I know its time to move forward. Since we're talking about the future, I just wanted to let you know."

"This trip to New Orleans is turning out to be a real eye opener."

"We won't start looking for awhile but you freaked out yesterday when I bought a hotel room. I don't want you to have a heart attack when I buy us a house."

"Absolutely not." I said a little too loudly.

He clapped his hand over my mouth softly, "I don't want to hear it Bella. I'm buying us a big house, a mansion that has forty rooms and a fifteen car garage."

I shook my head furiously and he looked like he was having fun with this.

"I think I might get something in Bel Air. They cost the most." He chuckled, "What would you say to a new car while I'm at it."

I finally wrestled his hand off of my face, "I can't take all that from you."

"I won't even begin to point out the inaccuracies in that sentence. You're going to have the best in life whether you want it or not. When we get back, I'm going to get a relator on it and you're going to sit there while I buy us a huge house."

"Don't I get a say in anything?"

"Not really, you complain too much." He laughed quietly and I hit his chest.

My stomach growled, interrupting our moment and I probably blushed.

"I think it's time to eat." Edward pointed out and I nodded.

We got in the shower together. Nothing sexual but we needed the warm water to ease our tension and I wanted to be as close as I could with him while I still had that chance.

We were making plans and that was always a bad sign.

_The best made plans of mice and men always go awry. -Robert Burns._

Everything was going to change in two weeks and I needed him to know that I was serious if he still was. Chicago was going to be a test that would stress not only him, but me as well. I was going to finally face old demons and I needed to do that if I had any kind of future.

Edward and I got out of the shower, wrapped ourselves in plush white robes and then went back into the suite. The kids were still asleep but we decided not to wake them. It was three o' clock in the morning and if they could sleep until eight, I was going to jump for joy.

"Sit. I'll order food." Edward pointed to the couch in the family room.

"You're being very commanding this morning." I playfully pouted.

"I have to be with you. I realized that you're too stubborn for me to be nice." He hovered over me before kissing me softly, "I'll order the whole menu."

I decided not to argue because I didn't feel like having another money conversation. True to his word, half an hour later, we were delivered almost everything that the hotel had to offer. It was embarrassing.

"I can't believe you." I uncovered a plate of fries and chicken, "This isn't even breakfast food."

"Whatever." He shrugged, "I don't care. You need more meat on your bones."

"Fine but I think the kids need food too."

"They'll eat when they get up."

We sat together on the couch and had good southern favorites along with anything else Edward ordered.

There was a beep on my phone from the other room and got it before it woke the kids.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I looked at the blackberry message that indicated a calendar update.

I jumped over Edward's lap, grabbing the remote and flicked on the TV.

"What are you doing?" He patted my butt and I enjoyed that a little more than I should have, "This is a quiet morning and you have to ruin it with TV."

"It's Golden Globe day silly. You might be nominated." I tried to find the channel.

"Shit, I forgot about that." I could feel him running his hands through his hair and I sat up to stop him.

"You're going to rip your hair out."

"I'm suddenly nauseous."

"It's fine. You'll do great."

I finally found the channel but we still had half an hour before they started.

"I can't eat anymore." Edward threw his fork down.

"I love it when famous people get nervous. It's so fun to watch."

He grinned evilly, "You are one wicked woman Bella Swan, soon-to-be Cullen."

That made my heart thump so loudly that I knew he could hear it, "Is that my new name now?"

"Until summer, yes." He leaned over to lightly kiss me, "I really can't wait."

_We'll see after Chicago. _

I put on a face and returned his happiness.

For the next half an hour, I had to sooth Edward who was acting like he was about to get bad medical information. I just rolled my eyes at his drama queen antics.

"If you act like this for the Golden Globes, what are you going to do in a month when Oscar nominations come out?" I was sitting on the couch while he paced behind me.

"I can't even think about that. Oscars are too far away to think about right now. I can't breathe."

"Pull it together." I pulled him to the front of the couch and shoved him down, "You need some alcohol."

"But it's too early."

"You're driving me crazy." I went to the wet bar and found something in the fridge. I poured him a glass and pushed it in his hands, "Drink it all." I commanded.

He swallowed the drink and shuddered, "I'm good now."

"Drink again." I filled his glass and he did, "Now you're good. I think you're bearable after two drinks."

I plopped down next to him and rested my legs over his lap. He rubbed my thigh and the physical contact calmed him like I knew it would.

"What if I don't get it?" He leaned his head back.

"Then you don't get it. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want people to like the performance."

"You have two Oscars. I'm sure people like your work by now."

"Every time is different." He sighed, "I remember my first one of these, I think I would have jumped out of the window if my mother hadn't stopped me."

"Well if you want to jump, I won't stand in your way." I said jokingly.

"You're just so alive this morning." He laughed.

"I think it's all our talk about the future. It's made me feel...better about things."

He nodded silently with a wide grin and then continued to rub up my leg.

I munched on some fruit while I waited for the nominations to start.

My phone rang and I handed it to Edward, "It's Esme."

He took it and picked up, "Hello...I know...that's what I said...no...I tried but she won't let me...ok fine." He handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"_Bella sweetheart, why didn't you call me when you guys got in yesterday? I was worried sick." _Always the caring mother, Esme scolded me for being so forgetful.

"Sorry, but we all feel asleep. I really meant to call you."

"_It's ok. How is my son doing? He sounded pretty bad on the phone." _

"He's a wreck Esme..." I shook my head, "...He'll see that everything is fine once they announce them."

"_I'm trying to tell Carlisle the same thing but he keeps trying to jump out of the window." _

"Cullen men are strange."

"_You're telling me." _She giggled, "_Oh, I spoke to your mother yesterday. She said you were going up to Chicago after New Orleans." _

"Yeah, Edward and I are going. We're going to...try and finish this thing." I was always hesitant about talking custody things with anyone in Edward's family. I just thought that they might think of me as white trash. Me dragging my rich boyfriend into a fierce battle over a son who wasn't even his didn't look very good for me but Esme never made me feel anything less than welcome in her home.

"_You make sure that you bring my grandson home to me. I need him safe and sound here in LA." _

"I'll do the best I can." I smiled at the thought of her calling Will her grandson.

"_Oh, I have to go sweetie. They're about to start the nominations." _

"Ok, I'm sure I'll be talking to you in a little while then."

We ended our conversation and I sat up so that I could calm Edward down because it sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"You have to stop this." I climbed into his lap, "Take deep breathes."

"I can't. This is so nerve wracking." He buried his face in my hair.

"You need to just calm down so that you don't give yourself a heart attack. You know how old you are." I snickered and he scowled. I could hear the nominations beginning from behind me but I wanted to keep him distracted.

"When I have gray hair, then you can say something." He tried to push my hands away but I wasn't going anywhere.

"I think I see one." I tried to find some form of color in his perfectly tousled hair other than bronze.

"Bella, don't play with me. I mean it. If I have a gray hair, I'm going to dye it. Carlisle doesn't even have gray hair." He picked up a spoon and tried to look in the reflection.

"You're such a pretty boy. I thought you didn't care about looks." They were one category away from his and I just had to keep him busy for a couple more seconds.

"We're in movies Bella. Of course we care about looks. You have to when your face is splashed across every screen in the world." He sighed in a way that made me feel kind of sorry for him.

"Do you regret all of this? Your career?"

"No, I just hate when my life becomes entertainment for people. I act and I understand that people want to know where I'm at, what I'm doing, things like that, but...it's just so frustrating at times. You know what it feels like now." He opened my robe up slightly so that he could rub circles on the bare skin of my hips.

"I know but you've dealt with this all your life."

"It gets easier as time goes on. Maybe I just get better equipped to handle it or maybe people back off but I know how to manage my life now."

I ran my hands through his hair.

By this time, the nominations were basically over but I could hear lesser categories being announced. We were so wrapped up in each other that it didn't matter but what he didn't know was that he just got his fifth nomination.

_I'm a woman. We can multitask._

I leaned in and placed kisses on his sexy stubbled jaw, his soft eyelids, his strong chin, his inviting neck, anywhere I could reach.

"Wasn't I supposed to be doing something today?" Edward asked as his breathing slowed.

"Well, you have filming later on but...I think you missed your nomination." I had to hold back my laugh.

"What!" He picked me up and put me next to him on the couch before crawling on the floor towards the TV. He searched the screen, "I don't see anything. Why don't I see anything Bella? What happened?"

"You have to wait until they put them all up."

At the very end of the ceremony, they went through all the nominations again. When they put up best actor, Edward could finally relax when his name came on the screen.

"Thank you God." He laid out on the floor and I climbed on top of his body.

"I told you." I kissed him deeply, "I'm really proud of you."

I saw a real, genuine, smile that I only saw rarely, "You're proud of me?"

"Of course, we wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It just makes it seem so much better coming from you."

"Well, I really mean that and congratulations."

"Thank you. Now my phone will ring all day from everyone back in LA."

"I give it two minutes before Embry is calling about which suit you're going to wear." I rolled my eyes.

One minute and fifty eight seconds later, I reached over to get the phone call that was undoubtedly from Embry. While Edward was talking to him, I was fielding all the other calls from studios, family, costars, friends, all wishing him congratulations. The Golden Globes were ran by the Hollywood Foreign Press so a group of about two hundred were the only ones who voted on the winners but I knew how these things worked.

Edward's main goal was Oscar gold, which was voted on by his peers so he had to suck up to everyone until March. The more people he talked to, the better chance he had at winning. It was all about selling yourself and was a mixture of your work plus who you knew.

All in all, _The Broken Waves_ got seven nominations, tied for the most of the year with another film. Carlisle was awarded for Best Director, Picture and Screenplay. The film got recognized in the Best Score category for the music, Tanya was nominated for Best Supporting Actress, another one of Edward's costars got a Best Supporting Actor nod and of course Edward rounded out the bunch.

I beamed the entire time he paced the floor talking to Esme in front of the window, which were showing off a spectacular view of the rising sun.

I knew I loved this man more than my entire life. He was my savior in more ways than one and I hoped he knew that wholeheartedly because Chicago was going to change everything. He didn't know it but I did and I just prayed that he wouldn't leave me because of my past mistakes.

_I wouldn't be able to survive if he did. _

_

* * *

_

**HOLY FUTURE PLANS BATMAN**

**AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE REVEALED SOME BUT NOT ALL OF BELLA'S PAST. OF COURSE I JUST COULDN'T GIVE IT ALL UP IN ONE CHAPTER. I LOVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BECUASE THEY'RE SO WELL WRITTEN IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. **

**I JUST FINISHED ONE TODAY AND IT WAS 11,000 WORDS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? A 11,000 WORD CHAPTER? ITS INSANE. YOU GUYS WILL GET THAT LATER IN THE WEEK. WHAT'S COMING UP IN THE NEXT FEW INSTALMENTS OF LDV? WE HAVE MORE FLUFF, LOTS MORE FLUFF BUT ALSO A LOT OF DRAMA. WE'RE GOING BACK TO CHICAGO IN A LITTLE WHILE TO FACE BELLA'S PAST AND THAT'S GOING TO BE A REAL EMOTIONAL ONE. **

**NEXT CHAPTER? I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU AND IT INVOLVES A CERTAIN RING FOR A CERTAIN LADY. OH MY GOSH, WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO COME BACK TO FIND OUT. **

**REVIEW AND I'LL SEND EDWARD TO YOUR DOOR WITH ONE OF HIS GOLDEN GLOBES. **

**WE'RE ALMOST AT 1000. CAN'T BELIEVE IT. **


	33. Chapter 33

Early Morning Light Blue Boxes and Futures

Edward POV

HELLO, HELLO, HELLO MY KIDIES. I LOVE YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU ALL MAKE ME SMILE FROM YOUR REVIEWS.

THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIFICALLY DEDICATED TO QuueenElizabh, WHO JUST FOUND THE STORY A COUPLE DAYS AGO AND REVIEWED EACH CHAPTER. SHE PUSHED ME OVER THE 1000 MARK ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE'S REVIEWS AND I JUMPED FOR JOY THIS MORNING. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO LOUD I WAS WITH MY SCREAMING. I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED THAT MY LITTLE STORY WOULD GET SO MANY READS AND REVIEWS. YOU GUESS ARE SO AWSOME. IM SO IN LOVE THAT I WROTE AND EDITED FURIOUSLY SO THAT YOU GUYS COULD HAVE A NEW CHAPTER.

THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE SUPER FLUFF CHAPTERS BUT IS NEEDED. I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT BECAUSE I LIKED WRITING IT.

ENJOY...

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I woke up on Christmas morning, thankful that it was still an early enough time for the kids to be asleep. I wanted to give Bella her gift early.

We had been in New Orleans for a week already and I couldn't believe that we had all survived. I always hated being in hotels but with my family, the time seemed to pass quicker.

I had to work most of the time but Bella kept the kids busy and every night when I came home, they would have another story about what they did, who they saw, what they bought. It was obvious that they were having a good time here and I wished that I could have seen them more but I had obligations to _Vindicated _that couldn't be broken.

The movie was once again, beating me into the ground. New Orleans is not an easy city to film in simply because it's so goddamn hot and muggy. Even in December, I'm sweating my ass off in the bayou because that's where my character is from. Next time, I'm just going to ask straight up where we're filming before I take a job because I'm never coming back down here if I can help it.

I talked to Jasper who told me to pick him something up from Texas but I snapped the phone shut on him during that conversation. The sooner I got back home, the better.

The film was tough but what was tougher was knowing that Bella and the kids were having a fun vacation without me. I really wanted to be there with them because I knew how much they were liking it here but everyday was the same.

Wake up at four, take a shower, breakfast at six, call time at seven, film all day, wrap up at nine. It was strenuous, torturous, and with only two days off, I thought I was going to explode. The only time the schedule changed, was when we had night shoots to do but those would mostly be next week.

To be honest though, this is what I loved. I worked very hard and liked being around other people who did as well. The movie was going to be amazing once we finished and I was excited for people to see me in this role since I spent so much time so much on it.

I knew all my hard work was going to pay off in the end, evident by my fifth Golden Globe nomination that I had receive a week ago.

I hated this time of year when the studios and actors all started kissing ass to get some gold. It made me so nervous that I almost never ate anything. I hated to be judged like this but it came with the craft. All the stress of the year was piled on ten fold from January to March where the awards season dominated the entertainment news of the world.

Gold Globes, SAG Awards, Nation Board of Review, BAFTAs, Critics Choice Awards, AFI Top Honors, countless top ten reviews, individual city critics' awards from New York to Dallas to Las Vegas to Palm Springs, and finally, the Oscars. Every one of them designed to recognize the best in film for a particular year. I hated them all while still loving them at the same time.

It was fun to win, I wasn't going to lie about that but I was always a nervous wreck when one of the awards shows rolled around. Would I win? Would I loose? What if I had to make a speech? What do I wear?

It might seem very superficial to everyone else but Hollywood thrived during this time of year. Millions watched on TV, people from all of the world came into the city to support films, media outlets went crazy over who won what and how many a certain movie got. It was insanity but it was my life. I just hoped that Bella was ready for it.

After this, for the first time in a long time, my professional future was free. I didn't have anything set up in regards for my next movies, I didn't have anyone breathing down my neck about deadlines, I was of course getting about ten scripts a day and Embry was pushing me to pick something but I wanted to take some time off. Not years but month, just to get my head straight. Bella was going to be working hard, so I wanted to be with the kids when she was gone.

We actually needed to talk about our working schedules because I never wanted the kids to feel like they were being neglected or handed off to someone else when we were filming. My father called me last night and told me that he had just bought the filming permits through the studios in Boston and the pre production team was going out there today to set things up.

When he talked to Bella, he had a lot of information for her. Filming would commence in Boston on January 10th, which gave us about two weeks to deal with things before her schedule got too busy. Most of the movie, minus a couple set shots, were going to be done in Boston meaning that she would be all the way across the country. She had Sundance for a couple of days the week after filming began and we were all going out there for that but she was back to work as soon as possible.

Bella and I had been dissecting her character since she got the script and it was complicated to say the least. Thankfully, we didn't have to work on a Bostonian accent because those were not easy to perfect in such a short amount of time. It took me three years at Yale to get mine somewhat acceptable and I still wasn't happy with it. Her character was from Ohio and moved to Boston for work so physically, we didn't have to do anything to change her. Mentally, I was trying to prepare her as much as I could because this wasn't going to be easy.

She kept telling me that she was going to be fine but I really wanted to be in Boston the whole time she was filming to keep an eye on her. Good thing she was going to have family around. I was sending Tyler with her, my father was of course going to be there, Alice served as wardrobe supervisor, Emmett always went on shoots for some reason and my mother would be in and out when necessary. I would bring the kids up when they had vacations but for the most part, we would be separated for weeks at a time.

She would be coming into LA with the rest of my family as the awards ceremonies came along but she would only be able to stay in town for about a day before she would be back on a plane to Boston. Bella was going to be exhausted but, that was the life of an actor.

The kids were going to cry their eyes out but I was just going to have to keep them occupied while Bella was away and hopefully, the Jacob situation would be handled by then. I wasn't naive enough to think that this would all be swept under the rug in a couple days but Bella was confident that we would win.

She actually asked me to come to Chicago with her. I was going to go anyway but she asked me so now, I could be there legitimately and hold her hand through all of this. It was going to be a tough road but we would do it. We had to do it for Will, for Bella, for our family.

I meant everything I said to Bella that first night we were here.

I never wanted to forget Irina, that was for sure but I recognized that Bella was my future, plain and simple. I had never felt anything close to the love I had for her and it actually kind of scared me how dependent I was on her presence. She was my life now and along with my children, she was the one thing I needed most on this earth.

She was nervous about Chicago and I could see that but I was going to be with her the entire time. There was nothing that was going to break us apart and I truly believed that.

I looked down and my sleeping Bella, her hair spread over my chest, her breathing slow yet still incredibly soft, her porcelain skin shinning against the early morning sun. She was perfection and I still couldn't believe that she was mine.

I decided that it was time to wake her up so we could have some alone time before the kids made our day hectic. They had a little Christmas back in LA but all their presents from the family were shipped here so that they could open them at the right time.

I gently kissed Bella's face, trying to wake her in the softest way possible but she didn't stir. I moved some of her hair and placed a kiss on her neck, her nose, her cheek, but still nothing.

"Bella." I lightly shook her and she groaned.

"No, I want to sleep." She tried to get off of my chest but I held her there.

"I have a gift for you." I chuckled in a whisper.

"I told you not to get me anything so I don't want it." She said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Please get up. I don't want to have to pour water on you." I warned.

"Edward Anthony, if you pour water one me, we're going to fight." She still hadn't opened her eyes but her voice was becoming more alert.

"We're going to fight?" I tried not to laugh.

"Yes, so let me sleep." She opened one eye, "Why are you grinning? What's going on?"

"You just look adorable when you're mad. Like a little mouse."

Her face went from a sleep filled facade to terror in a split second, "Leave me alone. I'm just trying to get some sleep before we're bombarded with kids and you keep laughing at me."

"I can't help it. Now get up." I basically lifted her up and placed her against the headboard so that she wouldn't be tempted to get back under the covers, "Stay there." I said pointedly before getting out of bed.

I kept a close eye on her as I went to one of my suitcases that I had yet to unpack and told Bella not to either. This was the gift bag and hers was at the very bottom, hidden from prying eyes. She watched me dubiously as I walked back and got in bed next to her.

"I don't want it." She huffed like a petulant child as I placed that small rectangular box on her thigh.

"And why not?" I smirked. I knew I was going to have to fight her. I always did but there were some things I wasn't budging on. I could be stubborn as hell if I wanted to. It was a Cullen family trait and since Bella was going to join the family one day, it would only make sense that she would have it as well.

"The box looks like it contains a certain piece of jewelry that I told you was off limits." She picked up the gift wrapped box and inspected it closely, "What is it?"

"It's a gift and I can't tell you what it is." I was trying not to laugh at her but I couldn't help it. She was acting like I was giving her a bomb.

"Do I have to?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and if you don't, I'll just buy you something bigger and more extravagant."

This whole situation was incredibly funny because the truth was, I didn't spend one cent on her gift. I was going to tell her that straight off but she got so defensive and it was too funny to watch.

She lightly pealed off the wrapping, muttering something about how I never listen to her and what she was going to do to me if the gift was expensive. I just rolled my eyes.

"Tiffanys? Really, Edward?" She held up the light blue box after the unwrapping was done. Her face filled with anger, tension, worry, more anger, and a little hint of apprehension.

I shrugged and put on my best puppy-dog face, "I couldn't help it."

"I'm putting you in shopaholic rehab along with Alice. This isn't right." She shook her head as she lifted off the top portion of the small box.

Inside was a standard, small, black velvet box and we all knew what it held.

"Edward, I told you..." She sighed but I interrupted her.

"I'm not proposing. Not yet at least" I took the black box from her hands and opened it.

The first thing you noticed was the gigantic sapphire that was sitting on the white gold band, surrounded by a ring of small, perfectly cut diamonds.

She covered her mouth when she saw it but I still heard a 'It's beautiful'.

"I didn't spend any money on it. This was Esme's. She gave it to me a long time ago when I first met you and she said that I had to put this ring on your finger because it was meant for you." I took her hand from her mouth and pulled the ring out of the box.

"This was Esme's?" She asked in a whisper and I nodded.

"From her grandmother. It was the only piece of jewelry she owned. I know this is going to sound so high school and you're going to think that I haven't gone through puberty yet but its a promise ring."I said unashamedly, "I know we have some stuff to settle first but I wanted you to know that I'm in this for the long haul Bella, nothing is going to change that."

She had unshed tears in her brown, doe eyes and I could practically see the gears in her head working, trying to figure out the situation.

_Bella, always the thinker. _

"I wanted you to know that engagement and marriage is on the horizon." I uncurled her fingers of her right hand, instead of the left and gently slid the ring on her ring finer, "I _will _marry you one day Bella and this just let's you know that."

She was at a loss of what to say when I let her hand go after placing a kiss on her knuckles. I waited for a couple minutes for anything, something.

"I love you Edward." She finally uttered and wrapped her arms around my neck, rolling us over so that she was on top of my body, "I love you so much it hurts and I love this gift."

"Really?" I was kind of astonished that I didn't have to convince her, "You'll wear it?"

"Nothing would make me happier." She sadly smiled.

"I love you Bella. I never thought I'd say that to another woman but I do and I can't live my life without you." I sat us up so that I could see her better. Her legs were on either side of mine and I wiped the small amount of moisture from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you." She said when she pulled herself together, "I never thought I would find love." She whispered.

"You never thought it was an option for you?"

"I thought I did love but...no one besides Will or my family has ever entered my heart like you have."

"I can't have a life without you and when I see the future, I see you. Ten years down the road, if you want a big house, a white picket fence, more dogs, more kids, whatever, just as long as you're with me." I said truthfully.

I felt her stiffen the slightest bit on my lap and she dropped her head, suddenly occupied with the ring on her finger that she was twirling around.

_What was that about? _

"This is a really beautiful...promise ring." She laughed, "I feel so weird saying that."

"We can call it an engagement ring." I suggested, optimistically hopeful.

She smiled to herself but tired to cover it up, "I like the sound of that." She looked at me with penetrating eyes. She took the ring off of her right hand and placed on the fourth finger on her left.

"Really?" I was about to jump up and down on the bed, "We don't have to do this now. I can wait if you need me to wait." I was blabbering now because I didn't want to give her a chance to say 'no'.

She silenced me with her lips, which were on mine surely yet ghostly soft, "Just seeing it there made me change my mind. I can't...not be yours and I want this so badly." She whispered.

I jumped off the bed, pulling her with me and stood her up against the window. I dropped to one knee and held her hands in mine.

"Isabella Swan, I know that I'm doing this backwards and it might not be traditional but I have to take it where I can with you." I snickered, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, from now until the end of forever and I can't see my future with anyone else. You have given me so much in these past few months and I truly love you for it."

She sniffled but didn't shed on tear.

"Your a mother to my children, a saint among devils and have finally given me something to live for. I promise to never lie to you, never be unfaithful to you and always treat you like a queen. Will you marry me?"

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, collecting herself and uttered a crackled, "Yes."

I hugged her around her stomach and she ran her fingers through my hair. I could finally feel the wetness from her tears as they dropped from above me and she made no move to stop them. I held her so close that I could almost feel her ribs breaking under my grasp and I wasn't ever going to let her go.

"I love you so much." She muttered through tears, "Thank you for treating me and Will so well."

"I won't ever lay a hand on you." I vowed and she gripped my hair tighter, "I can't promise that we won't have fights but I won't ever stop loving you."

She crumbled on the floor next to me and took my face in her hands, kissing me fiercely. Our lips moved together like a wet, fiery tango that was filled with passion, raw sexuality but so much love that I thought my heart was going to burst. Our mouths opened at the same time, letting our tongues begin their own dance.

I was claiming her, I was loving her, I was feeling her, I was wanting her and I was showing her how much she meant to me with my kiss.

I didn't know how much time had passed but we were interrupted when I heard a shuffle from the door and small bell-like laughter.

"There we go again, kissing in front of the kids." I said as our kisses slowed to pecks but I sure as hell didn't want to stop for anything.

"I really do think that they should start seeing a therapist with all that we've exposed them to. We're being completely inappropriate." Bella giggled.

"We can't help it." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, "You really want to marry me?" We were both still on the floor but it felt like a cloud.

"More than anything. Summer, like I said." She nodded, "Let's just finish things first."

"Of course." I kissed her again, "And I'll get you a new ring."

"No, I like this one."She said quickly, "It's a little much but its ok. I like that it's not a quote-on-quote engagement ring and it means something. Please, let me keep this one." She pleaded.

"Ok, anything you want." I kissed her again. I couldn't help myself, "Now, I think we have children to entertain."

I took her hand, feeling my ring on her finger as we walked into the family room where we saw three bright eyed, bushy tailed, inquisitive looking children who were trying to be as innocent as possible.

"How much did you see?" I asked as I pulled Bella to the other couch, giving each of the kids a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Dani answered for the group, "We were asleep the whole time."

Will and Demetri were looking at their laps and meddling with their thumbs. It was obvious that Dani was playing the role of big sister and demanded their silence. They wouldn't even look at us but I could hear their quiet giggles under their breaths.

I didn't really know what to say.

I had always planned on talking to the kids before I made any leap at marriage but this morning, I was so overtaken with emotion that I couldn't stop myself. Plus, Bella said it was ok so I stupidly forgot that there were more people involved in this than just the two of us.

Suddenly, Demetri leaped off of the couch, running right into Bella's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. He was smiling like it was...well, like it was Christmas morning.

"Does this mean I can call you 'mom'?" He asked and my heart did a weird flippy thing.

"Is that what you want?" Bella asked and I gave her a slight nod over his shoulder.

"Yes. I want a mom like everyone else. If you and dad are getting married then I can call you mom. Can I call you 'mom'?" He repeated with vigor, waiting for a reply.

"Of course. I would love that." She hugged him tighter and held out her arms when Dani came over and the three of them were one piled mass of limbs.

I had a huge smile on my face at the sight and almost forgot that there was another child that I needed to take care of. Will was sitting with his hands crossed, head down, not saying anything. His bottom lip was pouted slightly and for a five-year old, he looked extremely old.

"Will, why don't we go talk in the bedroom." I suggested and got up. Bella shot a weary look from Will to me but I silently told her it would be ok. She nodded and I followed Will, who's head was still bowed, into our bedroom.

I closed the door so that we would have some privacy.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." I sat on the bed and helped him climb up. We both moved against the headboard, legs crossed at the ankles and hands in the exact same position. I quietly chuckled at our body language.

He shook his head in small motions and his lip pouted further.

"You can talk to me you know." I let out a deep breath, "Are you mad at me? I meant to talk to you first about all of this. I never meant for you to see any of that."

"I'm not mad. I love you." He shrugged with his simple answer, "So it doesn't make me mad if you want to marry mom."

"I love you too."

"Will my dad be mad at me? I think he might be mad at me if he knew that I love you."

"Will, I'm not going to promise that I know everything going on in your dad's head so I can't answer that."

"I want to have a dad." He played with his thumb, "I want you to be my dad." He looked at me with the same eyes as Bella. They were slightly darker but still big and expression filled.

"I like to hear that. Do you think that you would want to stay with your dad...you real dad?" I had to ask just to know how the next few weeks were going to play out.

He shook his head more furiously and his eyes glazed over with tears, "I can't. I love him too but he yells so much. I don't want to go back to Chicago. I like it with you and Demetri and even Dani. I don't want to..."

I pulled him to me because he was starting to panic, "I won't send you back to him. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe. I love you Will and I want you to be my son...in every way possible."

He wrapped his arms tighter around my body and I felt my shirt stain with wet tears, "He's going to be mad at me. I know my mom won't leave me for Demetri and Dani because she loves them too but what do I call you? I don't want anyone to be mad at me." His lip began to quiver, an indication that he was going to start crying harder.

"What do you want to call me?"

"I want you to be my dad. You're a lot nicer than..." He slapped his hand over his mouth like he was speaking blasphemously, "I didn't mean to say that. Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded.

It made me sick at how scared Jacob was making his only son and they hadn't even seen each other since Thanksgiving. It wasn't right and I was going to keep my promises to my new son. I was never going to let Jacob strike fear into Will again.

"You can call me whatever you want. Please don't be scared to love me." I ran my hand up and down his back. He shrunk into me.

"Dad." He said to himself, "I have a dad again." I could feel the smile of his lips against my chest and couldn't help my own but it soon faded when I realized that a lot depended on Will's parental rights.

It was all legal with him and I hated to think that my son was a poker chip, passed between hands whenever needed. I wouldn't allow it any longer.

"I won't ever let him scare you again." I promised.

"He doesn't scare me that much but he's just not nice. Other dad's are nice. My friend's dads are nice. My dad used to be nice but then he stopped when we moved with you. Why did he stop?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I didn't want to bash Jacob so I determined that silence was the best resource I had.

"Mama says that he loves me but he never calls me and when we went to see Grandpa, he didn't even want to talk to me. Dads aren't supposed to be like that. You're my dad now." He said finally.

It amazed me at how smart this boy was. He had the thoughts of a mature person but the naivety of a child.

"I love you Will." I whispered to calm him.

"I love you too...Dad."

Will and I went back into the family room where we saw everyone else sorting our gifts. Bella engulfed us both in a massive hug with her tiny arms I quietly told her that we were ok. Will was smiling again and the kids were bouncing around the room talking about who was going to carry the ring, where the wedding was going to be, how many people should be there and so on.

"Ok, why don't we all calm down for a second." I suggested and we sat on the floor near our gifts.

"I think we should keep this quiet for as long as possible." Bella whispered to me and I nodded.

"We aren't going to talk about this with anyone right?" I asked the kids and they nodded, "No one and I mean it. Bella and I will tell people when we're ready. That includes the family..."

"Especially Aunt Alice." Bella pointed out.

"It's very hard for us to have anything to ourselves so we want to keep the engagement between Bella and I as quiet as possible. Does everyone understand?"

Demetri raised his hand.

"Yes." I nodded at him.

"You keep calling her Bella. It's 'mom' now." He corrected me.

I smiled, "I'm sorry. Your _mom _and I would like to keep this quiet until we're ready to tell people."

I noticed Bella slip the ring off of her finger and I didn't like that at all but I would talk with her about that later.

"Can we tell Grandma Esme?" Will asked.

"No, she's almost as bad as Alice. Just let us figure out when we want to tell people." I replied.

I knew that we couldn't keep secrets forever but the more people who knew, the more chances there were to ruin this moment for us. As of now, only the five of us where in on our little secret and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. I also didn't want Jacob to know. That would set him off further. We needed to keep this on the down low for now. Then, I would shout it from the rooftops.

After we talked some more about what it meant to be engaged and what was going to happen over the next few months with our little family, our Christmas celebration began.

I could tell that Will was still a little apprehensive about all of this but he was loosening up. He just didn't want Jacob to be mad at him but if I had it my way, Jacob was never going to see Will again.

Our Christmas was short and sweet. We just had a few gifts from people back in LA and I was so glad that things were moving along well for us in New Orleans. There hadn't been any problems so far and I was happy that I got a few days off to be with the family.

We invited the Bears over after we finished and they ate with us after we gave them their gifts. Two vacation packages to Bermuda. They were both already planning some kind of fraternity trip with a couple of other guys they pledged with. I was never apart of that group at Yale, not that I would have gone anyway but I was glad that I didn't have to relive my "glory days". I was too old to deal with that kind of upheaval again.

By the time everyone was hungry, it was lunch and I ordered everything on the menu, which was devoured by the seven of us. Tyler and Eric had the day off so they went to play some pool at a bar and said they would be back later.

Bella and the kids decided that they wanted to go swimming downstairs in the pool and I was more than ready for a little relaxation time because guess who had to go back to work tomorrow, bring and early? Me, that's who.

We sent nearly the entire day in the pool that had been closed down against my wishes by the hotel's management so that we could have some privacy. I told them that it wasn't necessary but they insisted so I didn't fight them on anything after a very red faced executive actually snarled at me to just follow his orders.

Bella stayed with Dani while I helped the boys with their splash war. The names 'mom' and 'dad' were thrown around like they were common for us and I was happy to hear that Will had warmed up to the idea of another father. I knew he felt extremely guilty for turning his back on Jacob but I had another talk with him and we seemed to iron things out.

I told him that I would never be able to replace his real father but if he would let me, I could take on the role since it was obvious that Jacob was having some issues at the moment. I didn't say it like that but I made my point clear: Jacob might be his biological father but he wasn't his dad in any other sense of the word.

The rest of our days in New Orleans were spent with me working and everyone else enjoying whatever The Big Easy had to offer.

The kids came to visit me on set one day, which I was extremely proud of. I wanted to show them what I was doing all those times when I was away from them. Demetri was captured by the movie making process while watching scenes and started wide eyed at the director who was ordering around us lesser folks to our spots.

Dani was pestering the actress who was playing my wife in the film and kept asking her why her hair was so shiny. She had this fascination with hair and I had no idea where it came from but that was probably why her and Alice got along so well.

Will seemed to be purposefully trying to break everything but I just knew that that was because he was so clumsy. He tripped over wires, had to doge falling lights, fell twice when he climbed onto my chair and got a paper cut when reading the script. It was disastrous for him to be on set and I eventually just lifted him onto my shoulders.

On that particular day, we had to do some outside shots so we weren't all cramped onto a small sound stage.

The days went fairly quickly and I had little down time or relaxation but I made the best off what I got. I took Bella out for dinner on one of the nights when the set got rained out and then took the kids to a movie the next day when I didn't have to go in until late.

It had been five days since I asked Bella to marry me.

No one knew about it, even the Bears and I wanted to keep it that way. The kids shut their mouths and did as they were told regarding the whole situation. Bella took her ring off and I bought her a small chain so that she could put it around her neck and people wouldn't ask questions. I knew that as soon as my mother saw it, she would know what was going on but I would beg her to keep it quiet from everyone. Secretes were never well kept in Hollywood but I was determined to keep this one because I couldn't afford for anything to be ruined right now.

Even though I was busy as hell, the thought of Chicago was always present in my mind. We were leaving the day before New Year's Eve and we wanted to spend it with the kids but the custody situation was more pressing. We were going to meet Jasper in Chicago while Tyler and Eric were going back to LA with the children.

I didn't know how long we were going to be in Chicago but we just had to make sure to be back before Bella started filming. I didn't have anything to do so my schedule was clear.

I woke up the on our last morning in New Orleans to find Bella sitting against the headboard, her face pale, her eyes sunken in and red, just starring out into the room.

"Bella?" I sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go back there." She shook her head and replied expressionlessly, "I won't go back there."

I pulled her closer to me by her waist, "What about your mother and Phil? They live in Chicago. Don't you want to see them again?"

"No." She said shortly.

"Well I want to meet your mother. I think I need to meet your mother." I tried to give her reasons not to back out because we had to be on the plane in a couple hours. There was no other option if we wanted our family to stay intact.

"She can come to LA. I won't go back there." She buried her face into my chest but I noticed she wasn't crying, which meant that she was scared, terrified of what lay ahead.

"I think its pointless to argue about it at this point. You know why we have to go." I kissed her hair, "I'm sorry."

"_He's _going to to be there."

"I won't let him hurt you again." I held her closer.

"You can't protect me all the time Edward." She looked at me with tired eyes that showed her broken soul, "There are some things that I have to do alone and I don't want you to freak out if you have to leave me behind or something."

"I'm not going to let you do things alone. What if you get hurt?"

She shook her head, "Edward, please. I know you want to be there the whole time and I appreciate that. I promise to tell you everything but some things I have to do alone."

I reluctantly gave a nod.

"This is going to be a hard trip on all of us. I know you want to know what's going on but just give me some time to talk to Jacob...alone. I don't want him to know that you're in the city until the last possible second."

"Why?"

"Just...let me handle him. I know what I'm doing." She pleaded and I again, gave a slow nod, "On this trip, you're going to learn some things about me that won't be pleasant and I'm sorry about that. Don't leave me." She hugged her body closer to mine.

"I won't ever leave you."

_What could she be talking about? _

I guess I'll just have to wait until we touch down in Chicago.

_Bring it on!_

_

* * *

_

**HOLY SECRET ENGAGEMENT BATMAN**

**OH MY GOODNESS, WE FINALLY HAVE SOME CONCERT COMMITMENT OUT OF THESE TWO. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED? AND WHAT ABOUT THOSE KIDS? THEY'RE SO CUTE AREN'T THEY? **

**THERE'S SO MUCH GOING ON IN THIS STORY THAT I MIGHT JUST BLOW UP FROM ANTICIPATION. NEXT CHAPTER? WE'RE GOING TO CHICAGO AND THINGS ARE GOING TO GET PRETTY EMOTIONAL. IT IS MY FIRST CHAPTER THIS STORY TO BREAK 10,000 WORDS AND IT WAS A BEAST TO WRITE BUT I KNOW YOU ALL WILL ENJOY IT. **

**NOW, I WANT EVERYONE TO PAY ATTENTION. THERE IS A NEW AWARD THAT HAS COME ABOUT FOR TWILIGHT FANIFICTION. ITS CALLED THE TWITASTIC AWARDS AND I GOT A NOTIFICATION ABOUT IT LAST NIGHT. **

**THE STORIES WITH THE MOST PEOPLE WHO PUT NOMINATE IT WILL BE PUT ON THE BALLOT.  
**

**LA DOLCE VITA WOULD PROBABLY FALL UNDER THE BEST EDWARD/BELLA CATERAGORY. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AT THE LINK BELOW AND GO NOMINATE ME...IF YOU WANT. NOMINATIONS WILL RUN UNTIL JUNE 19 SO GET OVER THERE IF YOU LIKE MY STORY. I HOPE YOU WILL. YOU CAN GO TO THIS LINK BUT I HAVE TO WRITE IT OUT BECAUSE FANFICTION IS WEIRD ABOUT THEIR LINKS.  
**

http(colon) (slash)(slash)twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND THEN GO NOMINATE LDV AND I'LL SEND BELLA OVER TO SHOW YOU HER ENGAGEMENT RING. **


	34. Chapter 34

The War of Photographs

Bella POV

**WELL, WELL, WELL. WE HAVE REACHED HUMP DAY BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, WE HAVE REACHED THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. STRAP YOURSELVES IN BECAUSE THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A RIDE. **

**SO, WE HAD AN ENGAGEMENT YESTERDAY. WHO WAS EXCITED ABOUT THAT? I KNOW I WAS. THOSE KIDS DESERVE SOME LOVIN' IN THEIR LIVES BUT UNFORTUNATELY THROUGH ALL THE FLUFF, DRAMA SEEPS THROUGH. WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THINGS GET IS NOT ONLY MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR BUT ALSO, IN MY OPINION, THE MOST WELL WRITTEN OF THE BUNCH. HOPE YOU THINK SO TOO. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the comfortable first class seat with Edward next to me as we flew across the country, from New Orleans to Chicago. A four hour trip of hell.

I found it funny that I had been given every single remedy to try and calm my nerves but I was just more nervous about this impending trip. I had downed three bottles of miniature vodka, I was on some kind of anxiety medication that Edward gave me, I tried reading, sleeping, singing, but nothing was providing me any kind of solace.

If I breathed wrong, I was going to throw up. I couldn't do this. It was too much to deal with at the moment and maybe I had to face my old demons but right now, I was cursing myself for ever asking Edward to come along.

But I knew he had to come. He had to know what was going on and what he would be getting himself into if he indeed wanted to marry me.

I clutched at the ring around my neck, a symbol of his love for me, the love we had for each other, our future. What was I going to do if he left me? I wouldn't know how to survive.

I had barley slept for the past two days leading up to this trip and didn't think I would get a good wink until I was back in LA. Where I belonged. Chicago used to be my home, it used to be where Will was born, it used to be my life but now, it just held nightmares that no one knew about.

Jacob was there and I suspected he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I had a meeting with him, his lawyer and Jasper in a couple of days. It was one of those standard preliminary things where we talked to see if we could keep this out of court but I knew that Jacob was basically calling the shots. He was a money man, a deal making man, a businessman.

He always got what he wanted whether it was money or something more valuable. Nothing was off limits and he was going to hit hard. I was going to be dragged through the mud with his accusations and his torturous words that would bring up my past.

_Pull it together Bella. You're doing this for your family. _

I slid my hand into Edward's and squeezed slightly. He was sleeping but just his touch was enough to calm me enough to a bearable level.

_What was he going to think about me? _

He was going to think that I was weak, a failure, a bad mother. That's what Jacob called me at least.

"Ma'am?" A stewardess asked and I turned to her, "We're about to land. Could you lift your seat up?"

"Sorry." I did as she said and thought she would walk away but didn't.

"Are...are you Bella Swan?" She smiled shyly.

"Yes." I put on a fake happy face.

"Oh my God. My friends and I can't wait to see you in your films. We hear you're really good. Is Edward Cullen with you?" She nearly ran up and down the aisles.

Edward's chin was to his chest and he had his cap on so you couldn't see his face. I slipped my hand out of his secretly so she wouldn't' suspect anything.

"No, sorry. He's back in LA." I replied.

She pouted pathetically, "Oh, well can I have an autograph?"

"Of course."

She trotted off to get a napkin and her pen. While she was gone, the overhead voice said that we were making a descent into Chicago. My breathing increased, my heart pounded in my ears, my skin grew clammy, my mind raced, my body cowered from fear. I was "home".

She came back with the pen and I tried to sign my name like I had done hundreds of times before but my hand shook so furiously that I barely got out something legible. I blamed it on the turbulence and she beamed before dashing off to her spot.

The plane touched down fifteen minutes later.

Edward was still asleep while everyone exited. I woke him up when we were some of the last few on board.

"Wow, I haven't slept that well in a long time." He stretched.

"You've been working hard." I unbuckled my seat belt without looking at him.

"Any problems while I was out?" He got up and retrieved our bags.

"No, just wallowing in my thoughts." I replied lamely.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the plane. The stewardess who I had signed the napkin for, gawked at us as she robotically waved in the way that she was supposed to. Edward snickered and held my hand as we separated from the pack, following a security guard into the lower labyrinth that was O'Hare International airport.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered to me as we were led to the large, black SUV in the underground parking garage next to the airport. We hadn't brought any luggage except for two small bags so we were able to get out fairly quickly.

Jasper was coming tomorrow but in the mean time, Edward and I were going to stay with my mother. Once she heard that we were coming, she changed her trip plans with Phil and decided to come home early so that she could meet Edward. And of course her daughter, but I felt like I was an afterthought. I just prayed that Phil had her medicated because I didn't know if I could handle her this entire trip if she was normal Renee.

"I need to warn you about my mother." I turned towards Edward in the backseat of the car. The driver took off into the streets and I tried not to look out of the window.

"I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like a real pistol over the phone." He chuckled.

"About that...she's kind of insane." I said bluntly. "She hasn't been tested yet but I'm getting on it." I was being very serious but Edward just continued to laugh at me.

"This isn't funny Edward. I mean it, she's erratic, loud, prying, and has no social boundaries." I ticked off my mother's faults on my fingers, "Don't expect her to mellow out just because you're here."

"But that's what makes her...her. I love it when people don't tone themselves down just because I'm in the room. It's refreshing. Besides, she made you so therefore, I need to see what traits you picked up from her." He smirked and kissed my temple.

"The Chief did the best he could to get all of that out of me." I shuddered to think of myself like Renee. I would die if I had to deal with that everyday.

It wasn't that I didn't love my mother because I did, with all of my heart but she could be a little much sometimes. It was hard to calm her down once she got started and I didn't have the energy anymore to try and quell her kangaroo-like behavior. She bounced, that was the only way I could put it.

It wasn't like Alice's bounce or Esme's. Renee just never turned off. To be honest, she was more like Will than anything. Jacob and I were fairly calm people unless we got upset and never really got excited over stuff the way Renee and Will did. I guess the trait skips a generation.

I didn't know who set up the driver and how he knew where to go but at this point, I just trusted Edward. He always took care of me even when I didn't ask him and I hoped that mentality carried throughout this trip. I was itching to call the kids who should be in LA by now but I stayed focused on the task at hand.

I checked my watch and realized that I had four hours until the cemetery closed.

"Here we are." I sighed as the car pulled up to my mother and Phil's exceptional brownstone right outside downtown.

They had recently moved out of the their modest apartment into something bigger. The street was completely white, the winter snow had stopped but being the Windy City, gusts blew through the trees like a wind tunnel. It was bitterly cold and I was dreading getting out of the car but I knew I had to.

The old brownstone was all dark brick and had a bright green door to welcome guests. My mother had done it herself and said that the neighborhood association wasn't pleased by her need for personal expression but until she was sued, she wasn't changing it.

It was obvious that Phil's salary was a little better than I thought. He was still in the minors although he was working his way up. He was getting older but baseball was his life and he said he wouldn't stop unless he had to. At the rate he was going, the majors were only a couple of years away. This house obviously cost a pretty penny and I was happy to see that my mother was well taken care of.

I rolled my eyes as I saw the banner that read 'Welcome Home' on it, complete with balloons, streamers and glitter.

"She did all of this?" Edward asked when he helped me out of the car.

"Yeah. I bet the inside is worse." I groaned but secretly, I was kind of happy to see my mother. She was part of my safety kit when things got rough and I needed her a lot more than I let on.

"She looks very festive." Edward got the bags and I tried to help but he hit my hand away with a scowl. He never liked for me to carry anything but I always made an effort.

The wind was whipping, the clouds were dark, the snow threatening to cover us all and the cold was something that I realized I didn't miss. I bundled up and climbed the slick, icy steps to the door.

I knocked rapidly and closed my eyes tight as I heard the ear piercing scream from inside. The door was yanked open and I was pulled over the threshold with one motion as my mother engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. She shut the door quickly so that the cold didn't come in.

"My Bella is here. Phil, Bella's here!" She screamed, not caring that her mouth was right near my ear, "My baby, I can't believe it. It's been what, six months?"

"Almost mom." I patted her back as much as I could with her vice grip still holding me tight.

"You look so good." She held me at arms length, "You're eating again, your color's come back and it's obvious that Hollywood is doing you some good." She appraised me.

"You look good too. I see you cut your hair." I ran my hand through her now shorter, dark red locks that were once as long as mine.

"I had to. It was getting a mess. Where is Edward?" She looked around the foyer.

There was a couple of knocks at the door, "Uh...can someone let me in? It's very cold out here." Edward's voice came from outside.

"Oh my God Bella. You left him out there?" She pushed me out of the way and ran.

"As I recall, you closed the door."

"Well duh, it's cold." She said like it was obvious, retching the door off it's hinges.

She screamed again as she pulled my poor Edward into the house, his hands clutching the bags, his face red from the wind, his hair almost frozen.

"He's here! He's here!" She jumped up and down and Edward had a huge smile on his face, "Phil, where are you?" She demanded while she circled Edward like a vulture.

"I'm coming, goodness." Phil walked into the foyer with a white apron around his waist, his shirt, dotted with red sauce.

"Hi Philly." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi, Baby Girl." He hugged me tighter and spun me around.

Phil and I had a typical relationship that would actually seem better than the one I had with my real father but that was only because Phil talked more than Charlie and showed more affection. I was older when he married Renee so I didn't have a chance to know him before I started a life of my own but I felt like he was so much apart of my life that I couldn't help but love him. He had been there for me after Jacob, when I was staying with them. He brought me tissue, soup, blankets, anything I needed when Renee was too scatterbrained to stay in the moment.

"I see she has you cooking." I laughed when he set me down.

"Not really. I'm trying to learn but it's been a disaster so far. Your mother has us in some kind of cooking class." He held up a spoon with some kind of goop on it.

"Maybe we should order." I suggested and he nodded.

"Is that him?" He asked me, pointing to the door where my mother was standing.

"Yep, that's Edward." I took him over to meet them.

Renee was talking to Edward with his face in her hands, molding it like clay.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered like she was gazing at stars.

"Mom, would you please let him go?" I tried to pry her off of him.

"No, I can't. The pictures don't do him justice. Let me look at him some more." She almost bit my hand off.

"You can look but don't touch." I retaliated and felt like I was taking care of a child. Edward was massaging his cheeks that my mother had tried to rip off of his face.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Dywer." Edward said sweetly with a smile that could kill a person if they looked at it straight on.

"Please, call me Renee and this is Phil." She pushed him forward and Phil sized him up in one, long, stern, look. Phil was just as much my father as Charlie was so I knew it was going to take some time for them to warm up to each other.

Pleasantries were given and received, bags were sent upstairs, Renee kept staring at Edward and I didn't really feel at ease because I had promised myself to never come back to Chicago, but here I sat. An hour later, I was about ready to call the airlines and get an express flight back to LA with Edward or not. I didn't care, I just had to get out.

It was an awful feeling to look out of the window and see the place that held so many painful memories and I knew it was only going to get worse.

After Renee shoved torrents of food down our throats I began to get jittery and Edward could tell.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to me as we all sat on the couches, still talking about life and other normal things.

"No." I replied and continued to chew on my nail.

I had to get to the cemetery before it closed and the sun had already set since it was winter but I still had a couple of hours. I couldn't alert anyone to what I was going to do because no one knew and I wanted it to stay that way until I decided to tell everyone what happened, on my own time. I still needed to heal. That was what this trip was partially for.

Edward charmed the pants off of Phil and Renee. I sat, playing the role of thankful daughter and sweet girlfriend but my mind was off somewhere else, a far worse place than what I exhibited on the outside. Another hour passed, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I decided that it was time to make my stealthy exit.

"Uh...I hate to cut into family time but I have a stop to make." I said softly when we were on our third cup of coffee. I thought I had put in the obligatory amount of time.

"Where are you going off to? It's too cold out there." My mother poured me another cup but I didn't make a move to get it.

"I have some errands to run really quickly." I knew that my mother wouldn't really care but I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time and fought them silently, "I won't be long. I'll be about an hour or two. Can I use your car?" I asked Phil.

"Are you sure you're used to Chicago weather? It's been awhile." He chuckled, getting up to get the keys off of the counter.

"I'm sure I can handle the snow." I gave him a warm smile, still fighting those green eyes that I knew were following my every move, trying to find out my true plans.

"Just be safe sweetie. Are you taking Edward with you?" Renee asked.

"No." I replied a little too eagerly and they all looked at me with inquisitive eyes, "I just have to get a few things done before we start talking with Jacob and all of that." I explained, lying trough my teeth and Edward knew it.

"Oh, ok then. Be safe." She dismissed me and went back to cleaning her dishes.

I gave a nod and went to run out of the door, pulling on my heavy coat and boots but of course Edward had to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly and held the door shut.

"Out." I hoped that would be enough but I knew it wasn't going to be.

"Out? I don't think so Bella. Where?"

"I have some things to do, some people to see. Remember when I told you I had to do some things alone? This is what I was talking about." I ran my hand up his chest, trying to sooth him but he held tightly onto my wrist, stopping my failed attempts at coaxing some sort of resolve out of him.

"I don't like this Bella. First, its dark outside. Where could you be going at six at night? Second, it's pretty icy out there and third, who are you going to see? I don't want you anywhere near Jacob alone."

"I won't, I swear but I have to see some friends. I promised I would visit when I got in."

"I can't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." He grabbed his coat, hurriedly put it on and then tried his shoes.

"No, you can't." I said loudly and then quieted down, "You know as well as I do that we can't do anything together. The paparazzi will be all over us if we even breathe wrong and Jacob can't know you're here yet. Please just let me handle things for one day and then I'll tell you as much as I can later." I pleaded, begged for him to give me a chance for alone time.

I felt like a teenager trying to convince her dad to let her go on her first date with a boy. Scandalous.

I could have called his next actions if I was blindfolded.

In true Edward fashion, he ran his hands through his hair, pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, "Ok, but you only get an hour before I'm coming to look for you." He said to me like I was a child.

"Thank you." I wrapped him in my arms and kissed him shortly, "I promise I'll be back in an hour. That's all I need." I pulled my hood up, put on my gloves and then bounded out of the door.

"Be safe." He shouted after me, "One hour Bella and keep your phone on."

I was moving a little too quickly but I managed to make it to Phil's car on the road. Thankfully, it had already been shoveled out and didn't have any fresh snow so I could easily get going.

It took a little while for the car to finally warm up but ten minutes later, I was toasty and warm, driving slowly through the streets of Chicago. There were other cars on the road but there was an unspoken law in these parts that if there was snow on the ground, no one moved faster than ten miles an hour. I used to live in this city so I knew where I was going but I still couldn't believe that nothing had changed.

It was still grimy, dirty, filled with lights and noise while still trying to pass off as a laid back town.

_Yeah right! _

Chicago was cutthroat for anyone who dared cross it's county lines and the city swallowed up young graduates who thought they were coming to find a new life, filled with money and promises. Half of them would crack from the pressure of their big law firms or high powered technology gigs and fizzle out within the first year. A quarter of them would make it up the corporate ladder just to get involved too deep and realize that this life wasn't for them, falling out about six years down the road. And the rest of them would succeed. They would be the ones on the brochures, advertising a life of wealth, the ones who had the level of money and power that newcomers thought that they could achieve.

_I'll give you three guesses to figure out which category Jacob fell into. _

The fact of the matter was that Jacob was a corporate beast. He had his own investment firm that catered to some of the richest in the city and had one of those high rise, glass, edifices downtown that was usually owned by a company. A forty-five story building all to himself. Huge ego trip.

At the age of thirty three, Jacob had amassed more wealth than some small countries. He was on the cover of almost every business magazine in the country, on the Forbes list three times since he started his empire, a legend in any MBA program from Harvard to Yale and in ten years, was the youngest hedge fund manager in probably the entire country.

He basically brutally ripped the rug out from under his adviser, taking all of his clients and money with him but I can remember a time when Jacob had nothing. That was the Jacob I loved.

He was rich, smart, successful, and sweet. Why wouldn't I want him? Because he was rich, smart, successful and sweet. He was all those things when he needed to be but with me, he was a monster and no one would ever know the hell I was put through.

As I drove down the streets slowly, I actually passed Jacob's building and stopped across the street.

I stayed in the car and looked up to the cloud covered sky where his highrise seemed to reach heaven.

Almost all the lights were on. Jacob never slept and expected his associates to follow his lead. Jacob's firm was one that you heard in nightmare stories from up and coming, young college interns. The firm that worked you twenty-one hours a day, the firm that let you have fifteen minutes for lunch as a privilege, the firm that put you in a cubical for ten years until you grunt worked your way to the top. Of course you would never be as high as Jacob but the closer, the better.

The average person who worked for Jacob started off at a high salary of 200,000 dollars a year. A good bit of money for just out of college but the work was worth that much, if not more. Like I said before, half of them didn't make it a year and even more of them just couldn't handle the pressure, cracking within months.

I don't know if Jacob thought I worked for him or not but he treated me like I did. I was nothing more than filth in his eyes until I did something worthy to bring myself up. I never got above level two or three by my calculations.

I continued to look up at the building and wondered why I didn't have it. Why it wasn't Black & Swan Investments. It was half mine. Hell, who was the one who helped him study for his economics final? Who was the one who had to write his business law paper in grad school because he got the flu? Who dressed her pretty little ass up every month to be dragged off to one dinner or another, just to impress clients?

_Me, that's who!_

But I didn't care about any of that. I didn't want money, I didn't want his business. I just wanted my life and my son but if I was being honest, in Jacob eyes, they came out to be the same amount of money.

I stayed on the side of the road, cars passing me by for all of five minutes but it was enough to make me want to vomit.

I glanced at the clock and realized that I would have just enough time to do what I needed to do. I pulled up to a small, mom and pop's floral store that was ten minutes from Jacob's office and it was just about to close. I bundled up as I went inside.

"Sorry sweetheart, the cash registers just closed. We can't make any more purchases tonight." A homely, plump, red headed woman said as she rearranged a bouquet. She looked to be about seventy and I could tell that she had been though it in her years. Her face was way too wrinkled and she had that mean look of a pug.

"I can pay you whatever. I just need some daisies...if you have them." I kept my head down so she wouldn't notice me though I still doubted anyone would.

"They aren't in season but I couldn't sell them to you anyway. I have a few in the back I think."

I pulled out my wallet and waved a five hundred dollar bill in her face, "Just please give me a bushel."

She eyed me up and down before conceding. The crook that she was, took my money and put it in her pocket before padding off to a refrigerator and retrieving my flowers. They were a collection of about fifteen, long stemmed button daisies. The kind with pristine yellow flowers and a dark brown center.

I thanked the lady before leaving quickly, jumping in the car and taking off into the still busy Chicago night.

It took me twenty minutes to get to the North Side and the wrought iron gates of Rosehill Cemetery welcomed me with a deafening, eerie clang. I still had a while before they closed but I wasn't planning on staying long. The roads were cleared of snow and it was basically deserted so it was easy to maneuver through.

Being the largest cemetery in Chicago, Rosehill had rows upon rows of headstones. Big ones, small ones, granite, marble, sandstone, crypts, crosses, statues. It was ridiculous but I chose this certain place because no one would ever find my Benjamin among the thousands of buried souls that littered the three hundred and fifty acres.

I knew exactly where to go.

Three rights after the gate, a left at the big angel mausoleum of some woman named Sharon Wild who's family obviously had too much money, another two rights and a final left.

There, on a small hill, littered with drab gray headstones, sat my Benjamin. His grave was the only one that stood out because I chose a pale, pink granite, which popped against the near black of everything else.

It took me another twenty minutes to pull myself together and by now, I'm sure I was way over my one hour time limit but I didn't care. I grabbed the daisies and wrapped more layers around my body to fight the deadly Chicago cold.

My boots crunched in the three inches of snow up to the grave site and it took all the strength I had to make it up the hill. I was mentally and physically exhausted when I reached the top but I wasn't going to turn back now.

I knelt in front of the headstone, my jeans stiff from the wind and getting soaked from the snow. My eyes were already pouring out tears in buckets but I wasn't going to let them overtake me.

"Hi baby." I whispered and broke down completely.

My body shook from my crying and I sat further into the ground.

"I know it's been awhile since I've visited but mommy moved away with Will. We're having fun in our new home. It's really sunny there." I sadly smiled as I remembered my three children who were probably trying to call my cell phone right now.

I wiped my face with my glove covered hand and put the daises on the grave. I knew they would be destroyed from the cold but the just needed to be there for symbolic purposes.

"I brought you your favorite. Daises. They used to be one of the only things that didn't make me nauseous with you."

I ran my hand along the top of the stone, brushing away some snow, "I met a guy." I talked like I was speaking to an adult, "His name is Edward and you would have loved him. Will already does and we're going get married. I don't know when. I said summer but that might change." I sniffled.

"He treats me really well. I never told anyone this before but I'm actually scared, terrified even of love. It seems that it never works out for me. First Jacob and then you. I can't loose Edward. I just can't." I was speaking mostly to myself now.

I couldn't believe that I was here, talking to my fallen son. It had been so long and I felt like such a bad mother.

I lost Benjamin when I was five months pregnant.

No one knew about him except Jacob. I was very small so was only barely showing but I could cover my baby bump up when I went places. Renee didn't know, Charlie or Phil didn't know, Will didn't know. He only saw mommy get sick out of her mind for a couple of months.

Why didn't I tell anyone?

Because I was ashamed. I didn't want another representation of my horrors. I didn't want people to know that I was bringing a child into this world that was fathered by an evil man so I kept my secret hidden from everyone but my husband.

Jacob suspected that I was trying to get out of our marriage and he trapped me. What I thought was birth control was actually just vitamin C tablets that he switched out every morning. One year after Will was born, I was ready to leave. I was ready to get my life back and away from Jacob but low and behold, one morning the vomiting came and didn't stop.

I was pregnant.

I cried for days on end because I knew that Jacob would never let me go once I told him. There was no way he would allow it and I was now burdened with this child that I barely wanted. As the months grew on, I learned to love my baby boy even though I hated his father.

I took good care of myself but still kept the secret. I didn't want people to realize my struggle.

I knew I was pregnant, the doctors knew I was pregnant but Jacob seemed to not care. He wanted his son but didn't give a shit about me. The beatings continued, the wolf in him grew less dormant as I continued to complain about my situation and he got more violent.

It only took one good push before it was all over.

There was glass everywhere.

In my arms, in my legs, in my head but most importantly, in my abdomen. A large shard was lodged so deep into my lower stomach that the doctors said it instantly killed my son. Jacob didn't believe it. He said and convinced himself that I got an abortion to get out of the marriage.

I stayed in the hospital for two months. I didn't see Will the entire time. My mother thought I was in China, working on one of Jacob's projects but all the while, I was four blocks from her apartment building, getting skin grafts and being pumped with enough pain medication to kill a horse.

I had to have an emergency C-section to take Benjamin out and there was so much internal bleeding that they said I was in surgery for three days. When I woke up, the doctors told me that they had done a partial hysterectomy. It wasn't as serious as it could have been and nothing was taken from me that I desperately needed. Basically, I was able to have children because all the essential parts were there but it would still be painful for me to conceive and deliver.

I was finally released but the damage was done.

Jacob beat into me with a fury that wouldn't let up. He blamed me for everything. Our bad marriage, my failed pregnancy, our horrible life, was all my fault.

It took me a year to finally break him and walk out. Over that year, drugs were introduced to my life as a copping mechanism. I didn't know how I hid any of it from people but I played the standard wife role until I got behind closed doors. From there, it was blackouts, cocaine trips, snorting fests and pain medication Christmases. I guess I've always been a good actress. Thankfully, it didn't seem that I was addicted to any of the stuff and I was able to quit cold turkey but it was still pretty bad.

I failed my son the entire time...both of them. I only saw Will when Jacob allowed me to and the poor two year old barely knew who I was. Benjamin was a lost memory, a fading light in the back of my mind that was always present but only pushed me deeper into my depression.

I knew I was pathetic for doing all that shit. I was supposed to be a good mother to my living son, I was supposed to be trying to get away from my horrible husband but instead, I was just slowly killing myself. I was ashamed in myself, I should be put in jail. I was a horrible mother.

Once I got out from under Jacob, took my son with me and started pulling some form of my life together, I was ready to move on.

That was where the headstone came in.

There was no body, no tangible Benjamin but my therapist thought it would help. She had now vanished and left, undoubtedly paid off by Jacob but her advice was sound. I payed for the grave myself, without anyone knowing. To this day, I was the only one who ever came here and always brought daises when I did.

"B-E-N-J-A-M-I-N." I said to myself as I traced the shallow indentations in the pink granite.

There was no last name because I didn't want him to have to be burdened with 'Black', there was no birth date because we never got that far, there was no epitaph because I never knew him. There was nothing but his first name, written in an arch above his empty grave.

"I'm so sorry." I cried harder.

I should have left, pregnant or not. I should have taken my children and walked out but I couldn't. I was selfish. I had a one year old, a baby on the way, no money, no house to live in, no friends who would help. I had my mom and Phil but they didn't' even know about what I was going through and I wasn't going to do that to them. I couldn't disrupt their lives because of my mistakes.

So when Jacob beat me, I took it. When he burned me, I took it. When he threatened me, I took it. When he pushed me down the twelve marble stairs of our penthouse and I crashed into the glass table at the bottom, screaming in pain, praying for death, I took it. I took it all for my children, for a chance at freedom that I knew would never come and for a life away from my devil.

I finally pulled myself together enough to make it back to the car after a tearful goodbye to my son and a promise to return before I left. I had to come back because I had to bring Edward. I wanted him to meet my Benjamin.

I drove home with shaking hands and legs, note even really seeing the road or the traffic lights. By the time I pulled up in front of the brownstone, I was tired out. I had nothing left to give to the world.

I didn't know how long I sat there in that car but I watched the gas slowly and steadily descend so I was guessing hours.

There was a sharp tap on my window next to me. I jumped and was suddenly staring into green eyes, set against a white, snowy landscape. His face looked like a mixture of worry, anger, sorrow and maybe even a hint of fear.

I let out a deep breathe and got out of the car. I looked at him for a full minute before anyone had anything to say.

"I was worried about you." He said. We were both chattering from the cold but at this point, I welcomed it to show me that I was still alive.

"I was fine." I rasped out. My voice was a complete mess and I knew I looked as horrible as I sounded.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" He pulled me close to him my the belt loops of my jeans. I almost crumbled into him but was staying tall for just the sheer fact that I was too weak to move. I took in his masculine scent and it calmed me slightly.

"I can't wait to leave." I muttered against his coat, trying to will myself into another time or place. It wasn't working. I was surprised that he wasn't jumping down my throat with questions. That would come later.

"Let's get inside. You're freezing." He took off his jacket, leaving him in only sweater and wrapped around my body. He nearly shoved me up the stairs to the warmth.

The next two days were nothing but pure pain for me. I was never allowed to sleep because the nightmares would surely come back, the paparazzi was now following us and Alice sent me some Internet links where they speculated on what we were doing in the city. Some of them got it right, but most didn't. I just let them all slide under me. The worst part about it all was that Jacob now knew that Edward had come with me to fight for my son.

Jasper arrived on New Year's Day, which was shortly celebrated by my family. I couldn't bring myself to celebrate now. It didn't feel right but Edward forced me to do something and we watched fireworks. That was good enough for me.

I woke up the next morning, the second, on Edward's bare chest. I ran my finger along his muscles and tried to mold myself to him. I had only slept for an hour and knew that I looked like hell but I had more pressing matters to deal with. Today was "the meeting" day and I had to go alone first. Not necessarily alone since I was going to have Jasper but alone as in, without Edward.

My plan was to take Jasper with me so that we could meet Jacob and his lawyer. I was going to pour my heart out to my ex-husband and beg for my son. If that didn't work, I was going to bring out the big guns. I knew where everything was. The pictures, the hospital records, the audio recordings. I had it all and he was going to hate me for it.

If a second and third meeting was needed, then so be it. Edward wasn't sitting on the side lines for those though and he made it known.

I called the kids every chance I got. I talked to Eric and Tyler, making sure that they were on duty at all times because if things got bad, I wouldn't put it past Jacob to have someone kidnap Will. That was an extreme measure but Jacob's done worse.

"I still don't like this." Edward sighed.

"I didn't know you were awake." I deflected.

"I don't want you to go see him alone."

"Jasper will be with me and Jacob knows how to act in public. He won't try anything." I sat up and wrapped a sheet around my naked body. Since I couldn't sleep, I basically demanded sex to try and keep my mind off of things. I woke Edward up at one, at four, at seven, anytime I needed him. It was a shame but I couldn't help it.

"You know how he affects you Bella. He's going to give you one look and you're going to start shaking." He rested his head on his elbow to look at me.

"I'm not weak Edward. I know how to handle Jacob." I snapped.

"Really? What about this?" Edward moved the sheet to uncover the burn mark on my upper thigh. I had begun to disclose more information and I felt safe showing Edward my physical scars. Emotional ones were a different story.

I pulled the sheet back down, "Don't use that against me. I can handle him when he's being civilized."

He groaned and laid back onto the pillows, "I still don't like it. I need to be there."

"No."

"He already knows I'm here so let's just put the cards on the table. I want this over with."

"We can't. There's a thin line where Jacob can snap at. He doesn't like to be challenged, especially by you."

"I can take him." Edward murmured under his breath and rolled over.

I couldn't help but smile for the first time since I had been here at how cute he looked. I moved so that I was positioned on his shoulder, looking down at his sad face.

"I know you can take him." I babied him.

"Don't patronize me Bella. I was just saying that you won't let me handle things. I could have this wrapped up in two days if you weren't trying to pay him off and rationalize with the monster."

"Let me handle this." I kissed his back, his shoulder, his ear, his neck and he slowly began to dissolve, "I have to get ready."

"Call me every half hour." He said quickly, "I mean it. Actually, never mind. I'll call Jasper."

"Just stay out of trouble." I gave him one final kiss and then jumped out of bed.

I was so invigorated today. Maybe it was that my senses were so alert because I hadn't slept in almost a week or the non stop sex I was having or maybe it was the prospect of a happy future. I didn't know but I was alive.

I got in the shower, washed everything twice and then hurriedly got out.

I dressed in a short, high-wasited pencil skirt, a silk blue blouse that was too tight on me, and black pumps that almost made me think I was another person. I looked extremely too sexy to go to a custody hearing but it was all part of my plan.

"You look hot." Edward rested on his elbows and watched me get dressed.

"I don't think people use that word anymore." I ran a blow dyer and a brush through my hair.

"I can and I just did. You. Look. Hot." He smirked at me in the mirror.

"Well thank you but this isn't for your benefit."

Even though we were joking around and acting normal, our moods were somber. Our future rested on this meeting and subsequent others. I just had to have a positive outlook or this would never work.

"Are you prepared for a fight?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I know Jacob like the back of my hand. I can tell you exactly what he's going to do."

"Have you warned Jasper?"

"Yes, I've tried to prepare him the best I can as to what Jacob might do."

"I don't like this Bella." He shook his head.

"How many times have you said that in an hour?"

"I'm just putting my two cents in. He could hurt you, maybe not physically but he could take Will away from us if you're not careful." Edward came to rest on the bathroom sink, starting down at me as I applied some makeup.

"I know that and I'm prepared but I have to let him know that he can't control me anymore."

He nodded, "Good for you. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

I glared at him, "If you ask me that one more time, I'm sending you back to LA. I mean it Edward."

"Sorry." He held up his hands in surrender, "I don't like this." He repeated.

"Go back to bed before I kill you."

He followed my orders and left me alone to think but I knew I didn't need to be doing that right now. Too much thinking was never good when it came to me. It always got me in trouble.

I quickly finished getting ready and then kissed Edward, a long, loving kiss assuring him that I was going to be ok. I grabbed my heavy, black pea coat, my bag and other things I would need to battle the weather. The sun was out but it was still colder than freezing.

My mother tried to force food down my throat, Phil tried to teach me how to use his gun and asked if I wanted to take it and I just shook my head the entire time. They didn't know anything about Benjamin or the hell I lived in back then. Jacob never left bruises where people could see and if he did, he just locked me up until I healed. My parents never could have imagined what I was put through. I I knew I was going to have to tell them soon. After Edward though, I had to take it one step at a time.

I had to be as secretive as possible about all of this. That meant no black town cars, no bodyguards and no cameramen. I called a cab to come and get me from the brownstone and we were on the streets, headed to Jacob's office within ten minutes.

We joined the thousands of other ubiquitous, yellow cabs that roamed the city and I became just another person trying to get to work. If only they saw where I was really going and what I was trying to do.

"Ma'am, where here." The cab driver said with a thick accent and I tried to place it but couldn't. I gave him some money, telling him to keep the change and then stepped out into the cold, early morning wind.

I kept my head down and didn't look at anyone as I walked into the lobby of Black & Uley Investments. I looked up to the marble ceilings at one of the cameras that was pointed right at the door. Jacob now knew I was in the building, what I was wearing, what my hair looked like and how many teeth I had if he cared to get that information.

Jasper was seated in one of the plush chairs in the far corner and I noticed him immediately. He was in a smart suit that made him look incredibly handsome and all the women in the lobby were staring, not even trying to hide it.

"There you are little lady." Jasper stood and kissed my cheek as I approached, "Edward has been calling me non stop."

"He just wants to know what's going on." I pulled off my leather gloves, "How are you liking Chicago?"

"This is my version of hell. In the south, we don't need snow plows." He groaned.

"I know. I remember the days when I had to peal the clothes off of my body because they were stuck to me with sweat." I joked.

"Blah, blah, blah. Are you ready to go up there?" He pointed to the upper levels.

I looked around the lobby that I had helped design, the place where I cut the ribbon at the opening with Jacob, the marble flooring, the high ceilings, the hundreds of men and women trying to run up the elevators to their master. It was sickening.

From down here, in the lobby, you got the false sense that this place was inviting. There was lots of light, shining lamps, nice artwork, beautiful furniture but I knew what was above our heads. From floors twelve to forty-four, it was basically just a sweat shop with nicely dressed drones. Cubicles lined the walls, a dark carpet covered the floors, phones rang at all hours and the associates looked like death.

The work day had just began and I would take a guess that Jacob hadn't been home in days. He owned a penthouse on the top level and stayed there a lot. Tax season was coming up so whatever slut he had back at home was just waiting for him until he decided he needed her.

Now that I thought about it, I could probably count the women he's fucked as I walked through this place. I decided to make it into a game.

"Let's go." I hooked my arm in Jasper's and our shoes clicked in sync as we trudged across the floor.

I bypassed Slut Number 1 at the front reception desk. A black haired, tanned, tall, hazel eyed woman named Marcy. She did a double take when she saw me but mostly kept her head down. I knew about all of Jacob's infidelities and they knew I knew but nothing was ever done about it. I was too scared of Jacob to actually say anything.

"Don't we need to sign in or something?" Jasper asked as we started off to the elevators.

"No, I have this covered." I pulled out my Black & Uley id badge and scanned it on the small kiosk to get past the guards.

"How do you have that?"

"Its my same one from when we used to be married. He told me he wasn't going to bother deactivating it because I would never come back here again."

_Sucker!_

I pulled Jasper down the elevator hall, past all the golden doors that were quickly filling with people. I went straight to the one with the guard who I recognized from years before. A tall, stocky man with short brown hair and dimples that almost looked like Emmett's. He was the nicest man I had met in this place.

"Is that Ms. Bella I see?" Ron smiled a wide smile. He was part of Jacob's personal security team.

"Hi." I hugged him, "It's been a long time."

"Too long. I see you everywhere these days though. My wife won't stop talking about you. What are you doing back in little ole' Chicago?"

"Just need to see Jacob. This is Jasper Whitlock." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir." He replied, "Are you two going up?"

"Of course. We can't keep the master waiting. How has he been?" I asked, not really caring. According to everyone in Chicago, Jacob and I were still on speaking terms.

Ron shook his head, "He has some new girl who's really mean and they fight all the time. I don't really like her but hey, what can I do? Plus, taxes are due soon so everyone's really stressed."

"This girl that Jacob has, her name is Bree right?"

"Yeah. She moved in right after you moved out."

_Correction, she moved in six months before I moved out. Another one of Jacob's conquests but this one obviously turned into something more. _

We'll call her Slut Number 2 although I didn't really know where she fell on Jacob's long list on sins.

"Well, I'll see you before I leave. We'll be back down in about an hour." I said.

"No problem. Go on up." He pressed the elevator button and it dinged a deafening sound. I suddenly couldn't move. Jasper had to pull me through the doors.

"Are you sure you're ok Bella?" He asked but my mind was preoccupied with Slut Number Three and Four who I saw giggling as they went to their own elevators. Both were bleached blonde, bunnies who I knew Jacob had fun with off and on for about a year.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Did Jacob tell you where this meeting was going to be?"

"No, I've talked to Jacob's lawyer about this once and he told me where it is." I pressed the button to the thirty fourth floor and we went up.

My ears popped as we quickly ascended and I checked my watched. The meeting was scheduled for ten o' clock in the fortieth floor conference room. It was now eight o' clock and we were traveling to only the thirty-fourth.

I knew Jacob's tricks.

If I didn't show up to the meeting, it would look like I was in the wrong and Jacob could move forward with custody without me. I knew what he was trying to do but I was a smart bitch and he wasn't going to win.

The doors opened when the elevator slowed.

I stepped out into the foyer and took deep breathes to calm my insides. I was going to die but I looked calm to everyone else.

Jasper followed me down the huge, windowed halls to the large oak doors. On the way, I passed Slut Number Five. A secretary who was wearing my jewelry when I caught her in my bed. She just ran out without a word and Jacob's secrets grew. No one would ever rat him out.

I knocked on the door and heard a cold, steely "Come in." from the man I hated most in the world.

The conference room was probably as large as a football field with a light wooden table and lots of chairs around it. Light poured in through the large windows and the air was thick with professionalism.

Jacob was pacing with a pearly smile, hands behind his back in a dark black suit and bright red tie, behind a row of men dressed similarly but somehow not as sharp as him. There were about ten of them, sitting ramrod straight with unwavering eyes. They looked like an army.

They all stood at the practically the same time when Jasper and I entered.

"There you are Bella. I see you got the memo of the room and time change." Jacob grinned.

"No actually I didn't but I found it anyway. What's all of this?" I nodded to the lawyers who were making Jasper seem like a freshman in high school but he was standing tall next to me.

"Just some friends of mine. Sit, boys." Jacob commanded and they did. He continued to pace, "Why don't you have a seat." He pointed to the chairs opposite them.

Jasper helped me with my coat, pulled out my chair and I noticed him with a grin to match my ex-husband's.

"Finally, a shootout." I thought I heard him whisper as he sat next to me.

The lawyers had their legal pads and pens but Jasper was cool with nothing but a briefcase, waiting for this chess game to commence.

"So, let me introduce my friends, my pack if you will." Jacob winked at me.

He rattled off the names of his lawyers all with their Ivy League degrees, nothing less than a first tier school was mentioned among the Harvards, and Yales, and Stanfords, and Columbias.

When Jacob was done, he stopped moving, expecting us to say something.

"Oh, are you done?" Jasper asked, "I didn't know if you wanted to show off some more."

"No, I'm done." Jacob glared.

"Good, I'm Jasper Whitlock. University of Texas undergrad and University of Virginia for law school." I heard a few snickers from the far end of the table but knew that Jasper could whip them silly. He fought oil riggers in Texas, managers in LA and was brilliant.

"Let's get this show on the road. I have a busy day." Jacob checked his watch.

"Is Bree waiting at home?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes, her and the baby are resting."

My blood ran cold and I think I had a stroke but I was too far gone to know for sure.

_Her and the baby? _

"Oh yeah, she's about to pop any day now. I meant to tell you." Jacob masked his evilness behind a sweet voice.

I almost fell on the floor. I let my jaw drop slightly. My first mistake.

"She can give me what you couldn't Bella. That's why we're a perfect match." Jacob smirked.

"Good for you." My voice broke. My second mistake.

Jacob nodded to one of the head lawyers and I felt the air suddenly change to one filled with tense anticipation.

"Let's not beat around the bush here." The one from Yale said, "We all know why we're here and what we want."

"Correct." Jasper agreed pulling out his things, "I think this would go a lot smoother if we just lay everything out and go from there."

"Of course." The head lawyer said, "We want full custody."

"No!" I didn't mean to shout but I couldn't help it, "You can't have him."

"He's my son. I have a right." Jacob replied.

"No you don't. You gave him up when we left."

"Well now I want him back." Jacob shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Let's be reasonable here." Jasper interrupted, "There is no way that a judge is going to issue you full custody with the information we have."

I had told Jasper mostly everything except for Benjamin and my horrible year that followed.

"We have information as well regarding Ms. Swan's...mistakes." Another lawyer from Yale said over his black rimmed glasses.

"If we're going to be civil about this and keep things out of the courts, we need to come up with some sort of agreement in this room." Jasper spoke with affirmation.

"I agree." Yale Number 1 replied.

"So we would like to petition for full custody." Jasper pushed a stack of stapled papers towards the other side.

Jacob laughed and snatched them from Yale Number 1's hands, "Please don't test me."

"I've been taking care of Will since we moved and we have a chance at a life. Why won't you let us go?"

"Because he's mine. How do you think it makes me feel when I see you and that Cullen bastard walking around holding my son's hand." Jacob growled and got angry. His first mistake.

Some of the puppies cowered in fear because their Alpha was mad. No one liked mad Alpha.

"Let it go Jacob. We've moved on and obviously you have to."

"I haven't seen my son in months." Jacob threw the papers back at us.

"You gave him up!"

"Because you forced me to!"

I laughed at that, "No one forced you to do anything."

"You're damned right. That's why I'm fighting you now. I want my son back." He hit his fist on the table, causing it to shake. He had yet to sit down.

"No." I replied and crossed my arms, "This meeting is pointless if we can't do something productive."

"I agree." He kept pacing, "Give me what I want."

"Fuck you Jacob."

"You wish. I don't fuck white trash Bella."

"Ok, ok. This is turning into what we don't want." Jasper stopped the massacre, "We want the same things and if no one is willing to give up, we're going to court." He spoke firmly.

No one moved or said anything. Jacob and I were scowling at each other and my fear was gone. I wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"Get out." Jacob said commandingly, "I need to speak with my ex-wife alone."

Still, no one moved.

"Get out!" Jacob yelled, "Everyone but this bitch, get out." He pointed at me.

The Yales, the Stanfords, the Columbias, and the Harvards, scurried off. They grabbed their stuff and ran like hell. Jasper didn't move.

"I said leave." Jacob growled at him.

"I can't do that Jacob." He shook his head, "I'm not sure I can trust you with her safety."

"It's ok Jasper. He won't do anything. He doesn't have the balls anymore. I took them with me when I moved to LA." I kept my eyes on Jacob's.

"No, Edward would kill me."

"I don't ever want to hear that name again." Jacob looked like he was ready to jump across the table.

"Edward..." I emphasized, "...is in the city and if this doesn't' go well, we will fight you." I said.

"Get out." Jacob was really pissed. His second mistake.

Jacob was never really much of a thinker when he got angry. He just went off of instincts.

"No."

"Jasper, just leave. I need to speak with him alone."

I pleaded with my eyes and he sighed, picking up his briefcase but didn't really go anywhere, "If there is one scratch on her, I'll throw your ass in jail."

"Whatever, Alabama."

"I'm from Texas." Jasper snarled, the southern accent coming through really strong. He left the room backwards, closing the door with a soft thud.

"OK, cut the bullshit Bella." Jacob paced on his side and I watched him. His voice was calmer and quieter.

"Was that whole thing just an act? The fist pounding and screaming?"

"You know it was. Same as you dressed like that." He pointed to me, "I'm not a hormonal dog."

"You could have fooled me. I met a lot of your sluts on the way up and now I learn that the Grand Slut is about to give birth? What a day." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous Bella. Some people want to have children with me. Just because you had an abortion, doesn't mean every woman does."

I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body quiver, "I didn't' get an abortion. You pushed me."

"Yeah right, that's a lie if I've ever heard one." He said.

"You killed our son Jacob." I stood up from my chair. It fell over onto the carpet.

"You never wanted children with me and when he came along, you just needed the easiest way out. You threw yourself off those stairs."

"So did I fall or did I have an abortion?"

"It doesn't matter. People will believe what I tell them."

"I will drag you through the mud Jacob. Don't play this game with me."

"I'm getting my son back and I'm breaking you up with that...bastard."

"You don't rule the world Jacob."

"No, but I rule you." He said menacingly.

"Just leave me alone. Give me custody. You don't even want Will."

"Who cares? He's mine."

And then it hit me, "This isn't even about Will is it? This is all because you're jealous of Edward."

"Shut up." He closed his eyes, "I'm not jealous of anybody."

"You are." I sat back down after I picked up my chair, "You're pathetic Jacob. Get over yourself."

"I'm not pathetic."

"Look Jacob, I know what you want and it's not your son. You want me to be with you or nobody else. Well, it's not going to happen." I said firmly.

"I realize that." He growled.

"How much do you want Jacob? Let's stop beating around the bush." I pulled out my check book and felt horrible. I was buying my son from his father. How fucked up is that?

"You don't have enough." He said smugly.

"Edward does." I shrugged.

"And he's willing to put up his money for a child that isn't his?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Will is his son." I said slowly.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that so that I can spare your life."

"Either you let me pay you or we go to court."

"Court." He replied, "I don't want your boyfriend's money."

I wanted to scream 'Fiance!' but I held my tongue.

"So you want to fight in front of a judge?"

"No, you do. I want you to give me what's rightfully mine."

"I will fight you and I will win."

"You want to fight me in court then go ahead but I will ruin your life." He pulled out a picture from his coat pocket and slid it across the table.

I picked up the white and black sonogram with trembling hands. I didn't even have one of these.

"I will tell everyone if you don't give me what I want." He said fiercely, "How will your precious Edward handle all of your past?"

"He loves me." I whispered, running my hand along with lines of the picture. My Benjamin's head, feet, legs, all visible. I wasn't going to cry but I wanted to so badly.

_Not in front of Jacob. _

"He doesn't know the real you. I do." Jacob leaned over the table.

"You can't hurt me anymore Jacob. We're going to win this." I pulled out my own picture, pushing it to him.

Jacob picked it up and glared at me, "I did some pretty good damage." He looked at the horrible bruises and scars that he gave me from an old attack. That picture was only the beginning of the evidence I had against him.

"Yes you did and a judge is going to see those, the whole city will see those if you don't let me walk out of here with my son."

"Our son Bella." He corrected, "I know you think you have a perfect little world in Los Angeles but you forget that you weren't always so upstanding." Jacob pulled out another picture and slid it to me.

I was naked, on a dirty floor. Lines of cocaine were on the metal plate next to my body and pills littered the space around me. I noticed it as our bedroom and almost killed myself right there. I couldn't let people see this but it might be the only way to get my son.

We were battling snapshot for snapshot in a tense war with photographs.

"You can't beat me Bella." He whispered suddenly in my ear. I jumped and stood up.

"If you want to fight then we will. I have things stashed away that will crush you." I said as strongly as I could.

"I don't care. I'll fight you until you're left bleeding. I take it this is all going to court?"

I nodded, "Now it is."

I started to gather up my stuff and watched Jacob out of the corner of my eye. I put on my coat and started to head for the door but he caught my wrist harshly. He squeezed it hard and I whimpered from the pain.

"Don't take another son away from me." He ripped the photograph of Benjamin out of my hand and then pushed me away from him. I stumbled but caught myself before I fell over.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I said, my hand on the doorknob.

"Do you?" He asked and put the picture back in his coat pocket.

Instead of answering, I just walked out with my head held high.

The war had begun.

* * *

**NO BATMAN PHRASE COULD LIVE UP TO WHAT I WANT TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

**THERE WAS SO MUCH GOING ON. I TOLD YOU TO STRAP IN.**

**HOW WAS THAT FOR EPIC? WE HAD SOME RENEE TIME, WHO I ACTUALLY LOVE NOW THAT I HAVE WRITTEN HER. I DIDN'T REALLY THINK SHE BROUGHT MUCH IN THE BOOKS AND WAS KIND OF BLAND SO I ADD SOME SPICE.**

**WE ALSO LEARNED BENJAMIN'S STORY. I KNOW IT WAS A LOT AND YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND IT ALL BUT YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS AND I PROMISE TO ANSWER. POOR BELLA. HOW MESSED UP WAS HER LIFE BACK THEN? SHE IS SO STRONG.**

**LIKE SHE SAID, THE WAR HAS BEGUN SO DON'T EXPECT THINGS TO GET BETTER ANYTIME SOON.**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO NOMINATED ME FOR THE TWITASTIC AWARDS. I GOT LOTS OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT THEY DID AND I FELT SO EXCITED. IF YOU HAVEN'T SUBMITTED LDV YET, PLEASE DO SO BY GOING TO THE LINK BELOW. YOU ONLY HAVE UNTIL JUNE 19. GO PUT MY STORY UP FOR A NOMINATION. I NEED YOU**

** http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**AND AS ALWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 35

Horror Stories

Edward POV

**HELLO MY LOVES. WELCOME TO A HAPPY THURSDAY. IM OFF FROM WORK TODAY SO I GOT A LOT OF WORK DONE. **

**I KNOW WE ALL HAD A ROLLARCOASTER OF A RIDE LAST CHAPTER AND I CAN'T PROMISE THAT THINGS WILL GET BETTER. SOME OF YOU ALL ARE REALLY HATING ON BELLA BECAUSE SHE WON'T TALK. GEEZ KIDS, GIVE HER A BREAK. ITS HARD TO TALK ABOUT AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP AND EVEN HARDER TO GET OVER A LOST CHILD. SHE REALLY SHOULD BE IN COUNSELING BUT THAT MIGHT COME LATER. SHE IS STILL TRYING TO FIGURE HER NEW SELF OUT. GIVE HER A BREAK. **

**TODAY'S CHAPTER IS A WEEPY ONE AS WELL. GET THE TISSUES BUT BELLA IS OPENING UP A LITTLE MORE. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, MY FRIEND CONVINCED ME TO GET A GODFORSAKEN TWITTER. I TRIED TO FIGHT THE URGE FOR TWO YEARS BUT I AM NOW UP AND RUNNING. PLEASE IF YOU'RE READING MY STORIES AND HAVE A TWITTER, FOLLOW ME (at)johnnyboy1029. I CAN BETTER COMMUNICATE WITH YOU GUYS THROUGH OTHER WAYS BESIDES AUTHOR'S NOTES. YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS AND THINGS, AND I'LL ALSO BE POSTING TWETTER ABOUT WHEN I UPDATE ALONG WITH STORY INFO. I CAN ALSO GIVE YOU GUYS INSIDE INFO ON CHAPTERS IM WRITING. I ALSO LOVE TO GET FEEDBACK. YOU GUYS CAN BE CONNECTED WITH ME. WHO'S EXCITED? GO FOLLOW ME**

**MY NEW TWITTER ADDRESS: (at)johnnyboy1029**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

The lawsuit was filed in Cook County court, five minutes before five on Friday afternoon.

The time was chosen by Jasper as to not attract any attention from the press. To them, it would be another "late Friday dump". Of the forty or so lawsuits brought up that day, it was by far the most complex and most disgusting from a civil point of view. It was overlooked by the lower law grunts and wouldn't even raise any red flags until the following Monday.

Bella told Jasper to take Jacob down.

She filed for not only full custody of Will but also brought up charges against Jacob that ranged from domestic abuse to tampering with her medical records. She was going to fight him for his empire and she had a strong case.

The whole time we had been in Chicago, my mind was just thinking about Will. He was the whole reason we were doing all of this.

Every night, he called me asking 'Dad, when are you coming home?', "Dad, why is it taking so long?', 'Dad, what are you doing out there?'. Always dad, dad, dad. I was determined to make sure that Jacob only had a biological claim to Will but the only way for me to adopt Will with Jacob still alive was to have him sign away his rights and he wasn't going to do that.

Bella, while she appeared fine on the outside, was a wreck when I closed the door to our bedroom at Renee's house. She would basically lay on my chest and cry her eyes out for hours or scream into her pillow. She kept telling me that there were things that she had to say but always pulled back at the last second.

We were leaving on Wednesday so she could start filming _Gladiators and Gangsters _the following Monday.

It was now Saturday and just like every other day we had been in Chicago, Bella was a mess.

"This is going to be pure hell once the media gets a hold of everything." She sighed as we laid in bed in the early morning hours.

Just like Jasper had planned, the law suits didn't get noticed at all by anyone as something that would raise flags. Bella Swan vs. Jacob Black was sure to make headlines around the world but for now, we were living in a secure bubble of naivety.

"They won't let you breathe. I'm going to be so worried about you in Boston without me." I ran my hands through her hair.

"You have to visit me with the kids every chance you get. Promise me."

"I promise. Maybe every weekend if I can't stand to be away from you too long."

"This is going to be hell." She groaned.

"But...this is your time so I don't want you worry. You have to focus on the film, make your performance the best it can be." I felt like I was giving some kind of motivational speech but she needed it.

"I know and I'm trying to stay focused but all of this making me crazy." She nuzzled her face closer into my chest.

"I know." I kissed her head lightly.

We had Will but we were being greedy and I personally, wanted to run Jacob into the ground. Publicly, I wanted to humiliate his ass so bad that he wouldn't be able to get back up but I knew that could cause some problems. In any case, we were taking Jacob down. I wanted reprimands for the physical and emotional suffering that Bella went through but I knew it would never be enough.

She had scars that would never heal from Jacob no matter how hard we fought him.

We had Will but I felt like it was temporary. It just didn't feel solid. Maybe that was because Will wasn't technically mine but I wanted him to be so badly. I felt like my son could just disappear from my life at any second and I couldn't have that. I loved him too much to let him go.

Bella was running her finger along my bare chest, making it very hard to resist her especially so early in the morning when I was already...in the mood.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked me quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe walk around again."

Bella and Jasper had been busy the past few days trying to get everything ready for the court battle we all knew was coming. Jacob had his lawyers but Jasper had his brains and they were not to be toyed with. I suddenly realized that Jasper was one of those cutthroat guys who went for the jugular with every case he handled.

He hadn't slept since he got to Chicago, trying to make sure that Bella had everything she needed to be prepared for the onslaught of terror that Jacob was going to dump on us. He and her were spending almost every waking hour together, going through her case, leaving me by my lonesome but I didn't mind.

"Hopefully, you can get a shave in today." Bella joked and ran her hand along my more than hairy face.

I wasn't at Grizzlyward stage yet but I was getting there. I wasn't working anymore and didn't have anything lined up audition-wise so I could kind of let myself go a little bit. I was eating whatever I wanted and didn't even bother shaving. I think it had been about a week now and my face showed it.

I actually walked around in downtown Chicago yesterday for about three hours before someone recognized me. With my hat and sunglasses on, plus my newly acquired beard, I could blend in a little bit better with normal people.

Phil went back to working out, for baseball season Renee went back to work at the school and I was left to discover the mysteries of Chicago.

"I mean it Edward. This thing isn't cute." She kissed up my jaw.

"You don't seem too mind too bad." I chuckled.

"Well that's because it's so damned...cute. I can't help it."

"Bella..." I warned her when I felt her kisses travel down my chest.

She climbed on top of me, her legs on either side of my hips, her hair cascading down over us, her eyes smoldering. It was too much for me to handle and my dick filled with blood, causing it to become rock hard.

"I need you Edward." She whispered in my ear, placing a light kiss behind it.

"You have a meeting with Jasper in a couple of hours."

"Are you telling me that you need more than that?" She giggled.

I gave her a grin and flipped us over in one movement, "Fine, I guess we can do things your way."

We were already in minimal amounts of clothing since we had just woken up. She was in one of my shirts and I was just in boxers. Renee kept it hot enough in the house that even the winter snow outside didn't bother us.

"Is your mom still here?" I asked as I sucked and bit her neck.

"Yeah, she doesn't leave for another hour." Bella yelped lightly when I squeezed one of her breasts in my hand while still kissing her shoulder, collarbone, neck.

"You have to keep quiet Bella." I said huskily.

"I promise." She tangled her fingers in my hair, bringing my lips to hers, causing us to moan into each other like we were wild animals.

I broke the kiss only to lift my shirt off of her body, exposing her nakedness to me.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I muttered to myself as I let my eyes roam her chest, her legs, her thighs, her stomach, everything. She was perfect in every inch of the word and nothing anyone said would make me forget how amazing she was.

She bit her lip, knowing what she was doing to me, "Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?"

"Absolutely not." I hovered back over her after removing my boxers and my dick sprang free, ready to devour her.

"You have to stay quiet." I warned her when she whimpered as I ran the head of my cock along her waiting folds.

"Why are you punishing me?" I almost didn't hear her.

"I'm making you beg." I inched myself into her but pulled out. I did it again and she arched her back each time, trying to get me to go deeper.

"You're going to kill me." She whispered, "Please."

I couldn't take the games anymore.

With one move, I was in her, filling each space between her legs, causing her to bite her lip to near bleeding level.

"Shit." I grunted as I let myself get used to the sensation of skin against skin.

Bella threw her head back, deeper into the pillows as I continued to move within her body.

I think she was talking but I couldn't understand any of it. I pumped into her with sure movements and received claw marks on my back as she gripped my skin, trying to pull me closer.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Vita." I rested my head on her shoulder as my lower half nearly slammed into her.

"We can't last much longer."

"Just let it go."

I kept moving for two more minutes before I felt her body tighten around me and her walls rippled in pleasure as her orgasm took her over. I spilled into her and shuddered from the pleasure that my body was throwing off of me in waves.

I don't know how long we stayed perfectly still, but after five minutes, I was able to breathe again.

I untangled myself from Bella and rolled off of her, bringing her with me.

"Thank you, for coming with me." She panted against my chest. I detected the double meaning of her words but I knew she didn't mean that in a sexual way.

"Where else would I be?" I whispered, placing kisses anywhere I could reach.

"I need to tell my parents and Phil everything." She said suddenly like she had been thinking it for awhile.

"I agree. The charges will be front page news by Monday. They shouldn't be blindsided with anything that big."

"Charlie is going to kill me when he hears what Jacob used to do to me." She hugged me closer to her.

"He might be at our front door with his gun." I couldn't help but smile at that image.

"I won't tell them everything of course. They aren't ready for that, and neither are you." She said quickly before I even asked, "But they need to know some things. I want to let them in."

"When?"

"Tonight. I think that would be a good time." She nodded to herself, "And then...tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I prompted her."

"Tomorrow." She laid her head back down on my chest.

Throughout the day, Bella was a mess.

Renee kept asking her if something was wrong but Bella just shook her head instead of answering. Bella didn't feel like going out today so she and Jasper locked themselves in her room, devising a plan for their war. I thought that maybe I should be in on whatever they were talking about but Jasper said that for now, it should just be he and Bella.

I went for a walk because I couldn't just sit at the house all day.

Of course the paparazzi found me but I just acted like they weren't there. I went shopping to see if there was anything I could buy and found a few things for the kids. Demetri was begging me to bring him home some deep dish pizza that Bella had told him so much about so I ordered a couple and had them sent LA. All you had to do was heat them in the oven and I suspected that I would be getting a call from him very soon.

Even though it was freezing outside, I didn't mind. Living in LA my whole life, I rarely saw snow and it was a nice change of pace for a sunny California dude.

I signed autographs for fans who noticed me and posed for pictures. Everyone was so intrigued by my new beard like I was a whole different person and I knew that the bloggers were going to have a field day. I didn't have a body guard or anything like that so it was chaos at times but I handled it well.

Bella called me as the sun was setting and asked me to come home. She was sniffling into the phone and told me that she wanted to get this over with. I was in a cab two seconds later, heading back to Phil and Renee's.

I walked into the house, using the key that Phil had given me and found Bella sitting on the stairs with her leg bouncing.

"Hey, are you ok?" I knelt next to her.

"I'm about to go crazy." She rasped to me, "I've been crying all day and Jasper just keeps telling me to tell them."

"Where is he?"

"I asked him to leave a couple of hours ago. I had to get my head straight."

"How do you want to do this? I'll follow your lead." I held her hands.

"I have to do this in two parts. Tonight, I'll tell them somethings and then tomorrow I'll tell them more."

"Do you think that's the best option?"

"Yes. After we go to the...tomorrow, when you come with me, I'll be able to tell my parents more."

"Ok, I understand."

She nodded to herself, "I think I'm going to need a box of Kleenex." She tried to joke.

"What about the Chief? How are you going to handle him?"

"Don't even get me started. He'll probably just blow the whole state up."

"I wouldn't blame him."

She held my hands tighter, "Don't be mad at Jacob when I start telling my horror stories. You have to forgive him."

"I can't do that Bella. He hurt you...badly and he has to pay."

"You have to let it go or the pain will eat you up. That's what my therapist used to say." She ran her hands gently through my hair, "Just let him go. His anger is all he has."

"I'll sit and listen but I can't promise to forgive that bastard." My voice was scaring even me.

"Just let it go." Bella slipped her arms around my body and hugged me, "You might not want to hear all of my stories so I'll understand if you want to leave or something."

"I can handle it. I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

Bella and I went into the kitchen and sat there at the table while we waited for Phil to get home. Renee was flitting around the kitchen, trying to make dinner. I mostly kept her occupied with conversation while Bella just sat there with a blank expression. It was almost like she wasn't present.

Phil walked into the house an hour later and Bella gave some half-cocked excuse at how she just remembered that she had some errands to run. I wouldn't let her leave though and we sat at the table with Renee's dinner in front of us.

"Bella, sweetheart, why aren't you eating?" Renee asked, "Is the chicken cold? Do you want me to heat it up? Would you like something else?" She was a fiery woman and rarely sat still. She and Bella were complete opposites, but still kind of the same. It was strange. I could see both Charlie and Renee in Bella and it was almost a perfect mixture.

"I have to tell you something." Bella whispered.

"What is it?" Phil said with a mouthful of chicken.

Bella let out a deep breath and searched for my hand under the table. She found it with cold fingers and nearly cracked my knuckles with the amount of strength she was excreting.

"As you know, Jasper and I filed papers against Jacob yesterday and I just want to tell you what's in them before they're made public." Bella had the files in her lap and put them on the table, giving half to Renee and half to Phil.

They silently opened them and I saw their eyes searching through legal jargon that I knew they didn't understand.

"Ok, well I'm no lawyer or anything..." Phil began, "...but I see one phrase on here a lot more than others. Why the hell is Jacob being charged with over a hundred counts of domestic abuse?" I saw a fire in Phil's eyes that I had never seen in anyone. He was just as much a father to Bella as Charlie was so he had a right to be mad.

Bella lowered her head but didn't answer his question. Her hand was still in mine and I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Bella, what's going on? There's a lot of words here but I don't know what any of them mean." Renee shook her head, "I thought you were just coming here to get custody of Will."

"We're doing that too." Bella was skirting around her answers. That would only make this harder to tell them.

"It's like a band-aid." I whispered to her.

She nodded and her horror stories began.

I thought I knew at least half of what she had been through but nothing prepared me for the pure hell that was pouring from Bella's mouth as she told us about her marriage.

I didn't have the stomach to listen to most of it but I sat through her tales of torture and deadly situations that she had to survive through.

She told us everything...almost.

I had a feeling that she was biting her tongue and while I was happy that she was finally talking, I knew that she wasn't telling us the full extent of it. She would actually bite the inside of her cheek when she didn't want to say anything until she went back to her storytelling.

She told us about the first time he hit her across the face because she said she was leaving him. He dragged her into a department store and said they were going shopping so stop her crying like a baby. He acted like it was nothing. That was about two months after they got married.

She told us that the hitting became beatings after a year. Even when she found out that she was pregnant with Will, he didn't stop. He said, "If you were a good girl I wouldn't have to discipline you so much." She said that she hated hearing that.

"I had Will and I thought it would help us but it didn't. It just meant that I was stuck with him." Bella wasn't crying but she was about to crack. I could feel it. "The black eyes and busted lips and bruised body were all I knew and he was taking my heart too."

"But we would have seen all those bruises Bella." Renee on the other hand was balling her eyes out.

"I got good at hiding them and I only saw you when he wanted me to." Bella shook her head.

"He started hitting me some more and I didn't back down. I think I grew some sort of a backbone after Will was born. The days went by and I would get hit because I didn't vacuum or because I didn't fold his shirts. He made excuses to hit me. So I bided my time till I could leave."

I had to look out of the window and grit my teeth together because I was so furious but I couldn't show Bella that. She needed me to stay strong for her but I was contemplating going to run Jacob over with my car.

"And then...things just got worse." Bella was now crying, "He got more creative. He would hold my head under water, burn me, lock me out of the house in the cold all night. I was in pain all the time." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she melted into me.

Phil slammed his fist on the table pretty hard and got up from his seat, "I can't believe this. You lived three blocks from us and we couldn't tell that you were hurting?" He said mostly to himself.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm a good actress." Bella actually laughed through her tears and wiped her face with a tissue, "I didn't want you to know."

"But sweetheart, I'm your mother. How do you expect me to react to this?" Renee began, "I feel sick to my stomach and I don't know what to do about this."

"I don't want you to do anything. I'm taking care of it but I just wanted you to know because it will probably all come out in the magazines soon."

We spent another hour at that table. Our food had gone cold, the wine sat stagnant and the mood just got worse.

Bella launched into more tales of her abuse, which no one should have to go through. By the end of the evening, I was drained but not more so than Bella. She was only managing to stay upright because I was carrying her weight. My shirt was so stained with tears that it felt like water was seeping into my skin.

Phil was furious, Renee was weeping for her daughter, I was already madder than hell and Bella just kept going. Her story ended on the day she walked out with Will but I felt like she was leaving a lot of things out. There were huge gaps in her past and I calculated that there was an entire year that she never said anything about.

"And so I left." Bella finished with a mountain of tissues in front of her.

No one spoke for a long while, trying to digest everything we had just heard.

"Why didn't you say something Bella? We could have helped you." Renee sniffled.

"I didn't want you to be burdened with anything." Bella explained, only making me madder.

She could have been killed from some of the shit Jacob put her through. I almost vomited just thinking about her being taken from me and silently promised myself that I was never going to let anyone hurt her ever again.

"I want him dead." Phil spoke without emotion, "I want him taken down." He got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked worriedly.

"To call the Chief?" He turned to Bella, "Have you told him any of this yet?"

"No, I think he suspects but I've never told him. I don't know how and I don't think I should do it over the phone."

"I'll handle it," Phil walked out of the kitchen.

I left after Bella assured me that she was ok. I wanted to give her some time alone with her mother so I went upstairs to wash the day off of my body. That's what I told Bella at least but in reality, I needed to blow off some steam.

I got in the shower and didn't stop punching the tiled wall until my knuckles cracked and bled. I knew I was going to have swollen hands in the morning and I would probably have to go see a doctor but I deserved this punishment.

I felt like Bella's pain was my pain. All that shit she had been through was too much for me and for the first time, I cried for my Vita. I let the warm water rush over my body as I hit the floor of the shower and cried.

Sometime later, I felt small arms wrap around me. I didn't fight them. I silently cried into Bella for the pain that we both felt.

I pulled myself together minimally a couple of minutes later and rested against the wall.

"I need to take you somewhere." Bella's broken voice said to me after we both let our tears dissolve into the water of the shower. I was naked but she was still in her clothes, not caring that they were soaked.

"Where?" I asked dryly, "I don't think I can take many more secrets today."

"I need you to see why I'm such a mess." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're not a mess."

"Yes and I am and I didn't tell you everything."

"I could tell. Where are we going?"

"To the flower shop and then to the cemetery. Don't asked me why, just come."

We got out of the shower a couple minutes later when my skin couldn't take anymore water. I put on a lot of clothes since the sun was gone and I knew it was probably freezing outside. We dressed in utter silence, our minds still weighed down from our heavy conversation at the dinner table.

Bella took Phil's keys without asking and we bypassed him and Renee as we headed outside. Phil was still on the phone with Charlie while Renee just looked like she was dying. Her daughter had just told her that she had been physically abused for years. I guess she had the right to check out for the night.

Bella drove and I'm glad she did because I couldn't with my shaking, bloodied hands. I had barely cleaned them off and I could already tell that they had some kind of fracture. I would go to the doctor tomorrow but right now, I was trying to figure out why we were going to the cemetery.

Bella pulled up to a small flower shop that was in the heart of downtown but it looked like a cottage among the skyscrapers.

"Do you want to stay in the car or do you want to come in?" Bella asked when she turned off the car.

"I'll come in." I opened my door and got out. We both walked into the store, which announced our arrival with a small bell above the door.

"Oh, you're back." A small, pudgy woman with red hair from behind the counter.

"Yes and I need more daisies." Bella said.

"Well I think you cleaned me out last time. Can you take something else?"

"No, they have to be daises." Bella replied firmly.

The lady left out a deep breath that sounded like she was complaining under her breath, "I'll go see if we have any." She left us to be alone and went into the back.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"For daises."

I just nodded and kept silent.

The lady came back ten minutes later with the flowers that she dug out of somewhere and handed them over to Bella. I don't think that Bella even looked at the five hundred dollar bill that she gave the woman before going back outside. I followed quickly and got in the car.

We were off on the road a second later, once again silent. I looked out of the window as we passed a gigantic, glass building with the Black & Uley Investments logo on the front. I wanted to blow the place up and make Jacob's empire crumble to the ground.

We passed his office and went through the streets until we came to a small road that led to Rosehill Cemetery. From the street, you would be deceived to think that it was small. The massive cemetery was nothing short of a maze but Bella maneuvered her way through like a seasoned pro, which scared me.

_How many times had she been here?_

We silently, moved through the cemetery slowly and stopped at a small hill with a large tree on top. The snow was covering everything and the eerie air that surrounded us was swirling with tension.

Bella turned off the car and we sat there.

"I had another baby, besides Will." She said softly, "His name was Benjamin."

"Wha..what are you talking about?"

"I lost him when I was five months pregnant. I fell down some stairs and lost him." She hung her head and picked at the daises that were in her lap.

"Bella, are you saying that you lost a son?"

"Yes." She nodded, "A couple years after Will. He's up there on the hill." She pointed and all I could see were dark headstones but if I squinted, I could see the pale, pink outline of a grave that seemed to have a halo around it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wrapped her in my arms because she was starting to shake from her tears.

"I'm telling you now because I need you Edward. I can't go through this alone."

"I won't go anywhere. Tell me about him. Tell me about Benjamin."

We sat in the car that was beginning to get cold but we didn't care. I listened to her story and she told me how Jacob trapped her into having another child. How he continued to beat her through her pregnancy. How she kept it hidden from everyone because she was ashamed.

I listened as she told me about the day she fell, the day Jacob pushed her, the day she lost her son.

She removed her jacket and layers of clothing to expose her soft stomach.

"This is where the glass was." She held my finger and traced a scar on her lower abdomen.

_How could I not have seen this before. _

"You must have been in so much pain." I whispered.

"Yeah but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional. I'm still not right."

"You can't blame yourself Bella. None of that was your fault. He pushed you for Christ's sake."

"He's going to say that I had an abortion." She sniffled, "You have to believe me when I say I didn't. At some point, I came to love Benjamin. It wasn't at first but I loved him so much."

"I know you did." I held her closer.

I didn't know what to say or how to act. What do you say to a woman who has bottled this up for so long? What was I supposed to say to comfort her

Even though she was talking to me and telling me all about her past, I felt that she was still leaving something very important out and that scared me.

_Was there more to this horror story? _

Something in the back of my head told me yes.

Bella took my hand after bundling back up, I grabbed the flowers and we climbed up the hill...to meet her Benjamin.

* * *

**HOLY SCARY STORIES BATMAN**

**BELLA SURE HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL. POOR GIRL. AS YOU CAN SEE, SHE HAS STARTED TO OPEN UP LITTLE BY LITTLE WITH HER HORROR BUT SHE'S STILL CLOSED OFF AS FAR AS THAT YEAR GOES. **

**I DON'T MEAN TO UPSET ANYONE BUT JUST KNOW THAT THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN PLANNED AND THEY HAVE TO HAPPEN IN ORDER FOR THE STORY TO GO AS I WANT IT TO. JUST REMEMBER THAT I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS. **

**ANYWAY, AS I'VE BEEN SAYING THESE PAST FEW DAYS, I COULD POSSIBLY GET A NOMINATION FOR A TWITASTIC AWARD IF YOU GUYS PUT ME ON THE BALLOT. ITS NOT THAT HARD AND IT DOESNT TAKE THAT LONG. JUST FOLLOW THE LINK BELOW TO SIGN ME UP. PLEASEEEEEEE!**

**http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**YOU CAN HELP ME WIN. YAY!**

**LIKE I SAID UP TOP, IF YOU HAVE A TWITTER, START FOLLOWING ME **

**(at) johnnyboy1029 **

**FOR INSIDE INFO, CHAPTER DETAILS, NEW CHAPTER POSTINGS AND JUST TO TALK. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND TELL YOUR OTHER TWITTER FRIENDS TO FOLLOW AND READ IF THEY AREN'T ALREADY. **

**AS ALWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I THINK I MIGHT SEND BELLA TO YOUR DOOR WITH DAISES IF YOU DO. **

**THVC WILL BE UP TONIGHT  
**


	36. Chapter 36

Broken Hearts and Throwing Darts

Bella POV

WHAT A WEEK RIGHT? I KNOW IT WAS FOR ME AND IM SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT THE JOB IS KILLING ME. I WISH I COULD JUST WRITE AND UPDATE ALL DAY BUT UNFORTUNATELY, REAL LIFE HAS CAUGHT UP WITH ME.

RECAP IN LDV LAND, BELLA AND EDWARD HAD A REVEALING TRIP IN CHICAGO BUT ITS NOT OVER YET. SHE HAD TOLD HIM SOME THINGS BUT NOT ALL. THAT POOR GIRL IS GOING THROUGH IT. HOW WILL EDWARD TAKE THINGS? READ ON TO FIND OUT.

TWO THINGS OF BUSSINESS: (1) GOT NOMINATE ME FOR THE TWITASTIC AWARDS. YOU STILL HAVE UNTIL JUNE 19 SO WE HAVE A LITTLE WHILE TO GO.

**http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

PLEASE AND THANK YOU

(2) GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER SO I CAN FEEL IMPORTANT. I NEED FOLLOWERS

**(at)johnnyboy1029**

THANKS THANKS THANKS

ENJOY...

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the snow while Edward held me close to his warm body.

Yesterday was the first time that I brought him or anybody for that matter, up to meet Benjamin and I didn't know how he would take it but he demanded that we come back today.

It was Sunday and I knew that it would be my last day of freedom before the law suits were made public tomorrow. What was I going to do when everything came out in the open? I hadn't told Edward about _that _year but I was planning to tonight. He had to know. I also had to tell my parents about it all. They still had no idea about Benjamin let alone all the shit I put into my body after I lost him.

What I was most ashamed about was what my kids were going to think about me. I knew that they wouldn't understand the situation but that wouldn't stop them from hearing the horrible things that people were going to say about me and I hoped that my image in their eyes wasn't diminished.

I was going to have to find a way to explain things to them so that they would understand some portion of what I went through.

Jacob was probably already making copies of the pictures he had and the stories of the drugs I took but that was ok because I was readying myself as well. Jasper had the medical documents and the insurance statements from the hospital visits. I don't know how he did it but he even tracked down one of the doctors who did a skin graph on me after I fell into the glass table. He was living in Bermuda with a large sum of money that he "happened to inherit". In other words, Jacob was paying him probably upwards of a million dollars a year to keep his mouth shut.

Thankfully, not everyone was as morally empty as Jacob and the doctor felt like he needed to come out with the story he had. Dr. Patrillio was now back in Chicago, stashed away just in case we needed him. If Jacob knew that he was planning on testifying on my behalf, I wouldn't put it past him to make the good doctor "disappear". He had done it before and wouldn't hesitate to do it again. This particular doctor was one of my main physicians over the years and could attest to the burns, bruises, scars, whatever I needed him to relay to a judge.

The magazines would go crazy once the realized that I had spent almost six months in a rehab facility to break myself from the hard drugs that ruled my life, the Cullens would probably never look at me the same again and who knows about my career. That could be dead for good once I was portrayed as a drug addicted whore by the media.

I rested deeper into Edward as the shinning sun warmed my cold skin. We were sitting in front of Benjamin's grave, in an area that Edward had cleared of snow so our butts wouldn't get cold. He brought coffee in a thermos and a couple of blankets so we could sit out here for as long as we needed.

He had went to the doctor this morning for his bloodied knuckles and now sported a light blue brace on his right hand, the hand that was fractured. It should be healed in a couple weeks though and Edward was acting like it wasn't even there.

It might seem kind of morbid to sit in front of a grave, in a cemetery, just staring but I needed this. I wasn't planning on coming back to visit Benjamin for a long time for the simple reason that I didn't know how long it was going to take me to get over Chicago. It might be years before I came back here. Even my mother and Phil didn't have a strong enough pull to bring me back to hell. They would just have to visit me in LA because this was going to be the last time for a long time.

I realized that I was being a completely selfish and over emotional about all of this but I couldn't help it. For the past couple of days, I've only talked about my mistakes, my pain, my past. I didn't even really take into account how everyone else was feeling.

I just dropped the bomb of the century on Charlie, Phil, Renee, and Edward but I acted like I was the only woman who ever lost a child or who ever had been in an abusive relationship. I needed to get over myself and I knew that but I would worry about my well being when I got back to LA.

Charlie was furious when I told him part one of my story and wanted to press charges of his own. He said that they were for mental damages to his state of mind but we all knew he was just going off of his anger. I rehashed my story to him this morning and he made me promise to come and visit him soon so that we could have a sit down, father-daughter talk. I needed everyone's help to get past this.

I already had Alice searching for a good therapist and when she asked why, I just told her to wait until Monday. She would find out then anyway. I was actually surprised that Jasper hadn't told her about my horror stories yet but he reminded me that client/lawyer confidentiality applied in this situation and he wouldn't betray my trust, even to Alice.

"Are you cold? I have more blankets." Edward whispered into my ear. I was in between his legs and his arms were like a vice grip around my body.

I snorted at how sweet he was being.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied and rested my head against his chest.

It made me sick at how I was shutting him out. He was the sweetest man in the world and I didn't trust him enough to tell him my past? What kind of a fiancee was I? He wasn't going to leave me. I hoped he wouldn't leave me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to get into his head. He had to have some opinion about all of this.

"I feel like I lost a son myself." He said dryly, "I know it's nowhere near what you're going through but just to think that I could have another boy like Will... I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"I didn't even know him but I miss him every day."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you."

"We've only known each other for five months Edward and dating for four. What would it look like if I just dumped this all on you? Normal couples haven't even reached anything like what we have right now by this point."

"But we aren't normal. From the moment I met you, it hasn't been normal."

"I know but I didn't want you to run away once you realized about all my white trash moments."

"You won't ever scare me away Bella."

"I hope not."

I reached my arm back around his neck and held him close.

I hadn't cried today and it was the first time in a long time that I was free of tears. I think that was because I had come to the realization that none of this was my fault. It was unfortunate, yes but I couldn't have done anything to save my son short from leaving but at the time, that was out of the question. I knew a long road was ahead of me so I decided to buck up and take anything that Jacob threw. I had to do this for my family.

"You will never have to go through anything alone again." Edward said genuinely, "I promise you that."

"Thank you."

We sat on the hill, undisturbed and since it was about midday, we had some time before we had to head inside. We were lucky that no paparazzi had followed us. Edward took some back roads that I didn't even know existed but he said that he scoped them out.

"All of this is going to come up in the trial you know?" Edward sighed.

"I know. I would like to keep it all under the table but this is Jacob's evidence that I don't deserve Will. He's going to go into everything over the past ten years."

Edward was about to say something but my phone rang loudly in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw an unrecognizable number on the screen.

"Who's that?" Edward asked over my shoulder.

"I don't know."

I picked up and waited for someone to say something.

"_Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" _I a soft, feminine voice came over the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked skeptically.

"_This is Marcy McDaniels from Black &Uley Investments." _

I sighed into the phone. Slut Number 1 was calling me. This couldn't be good.

"How did you get this number and furthermore, why are you calling me on a Sunday?" I all but bit her head off over the phone.

"_Mr. Black and his lawyers would like to meet with you. They say it's urgent and request your immediate arrival at the office." _

"Do I have to?" I said like a child.

"_It would be advantageous." _She spoke robotically, "_And he would like to meet without your lawyer." _

"So he can have his but I can't have mine? What sense does that make?"

"_Things will run much smoother if the legalities are kept to a minimum." _

I tried to wriggled my way out of Edward's arms but he wouldn't let me go anywhere.

"Fine, give me half an hour."

"_I shall tell Mr. Black." _

She ended the call quickly and I let out a groan of frustration.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked frantically.

"Nothing, we have to go see Jacob at his office."

"You said that like it wasn't serious."

"It's not. He's just trying to scare us." I got up and wiped the dew from my jeans.

"But...I don't know how I feel about this." He got up after me, "Something doesn't sound right. Should we call Jasper?"

"No. We have to play by Jacob's rules. I know what I'm doing Edward. Just please, I need you to come with me." I pleaded.

"No. We're not going. He could have some kind of trap."

"This isn't some kind of military operation Edward." I tried to explain to him.

"I don't feel right about this."

"Please. I don't want to argue about this."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Ok, but you're not going to be out of my sight and if I don't like what he was to say, we're leaving."

"Sounds like a good compromise to me." I nodded.

"Good."

We pulled into the underground parking garage of Jacob's building half an hour later and I had to make Edward promise me that he wouldn't kill Jacob. He agreed but I felt like I was walking on thin ice. The last time these two met, a rather large shotgun was involved and I didn't even want to think about that right now.

Edward and I walked hand in hand through the lobby, which was still open to the associates who had to basically work seven days a week. There were no rest days in Jacob's head.

We checked in with Marcy who scowled at me the whole time while trying to undress Edward with her eyes simultaneously. She eventually went cross eyed to which I had a good laugh at when we walked away from her counter. We met Ron at the elevators and he let us go up.

"I don't want to be here." Edward pouted and crossed his arms in the elevator.

"Just be good. No fighting." I raised an eyebrow.

Although Jacob and I didn't have good memories behind closed doors, we knew how to act in public. Edward? I didn't know. He mainly acted on his anger when he got really mad so I just prayed that he would stay sane.

Edward and I stepped out of the elevator and went through the halls. He was glaring at the people working and I could tell that he was a little impressed by what Jacob had built. Who wouldn't be?

We went to the conference room and I was told to enter after a knock.

Jacob was sitting with his hands crossed on one side of the long table with Yale Number 1 next to him. No one else was in the room.

Jacob's face fell when Edward walked in after me.

"I don't want to hear it Jacob. He's here so get used to it." I said before he had the chance to say anything.

He shut his mouth and let out a gritted, "Fine."

Edward pulled out a chair for me and then sat in the chair next to mine, "It's nice to see you again Jacob. I see that scar I gave you is healing nicely."

"I am being very generous with you Cullen. Don't push me." Jacob growled.

"Do two just want to whip out your dicks now and compare sizes." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm game." Jacob shrugged.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." Edward smirked.

"This isn't high school." I interrupted their manly pissing match, "What the hell do you want Jacob?"

Jacob hit his lawyer's shoulder and turned his steely gaze on me with his lips crunched into a thin line.

"Mr. Black is willing to make concessions." Yale Number 1 said quickly.

"What does that mean?" I was talking to Jacob, not his lawyer but Yale Number 1 answered me.

"We are willing to give up full custody."

My eyes snapped to the lawyer and I think my jaw unhinged but I couldn't be sure. Edward sat up straighter and calmed down considerably.

"We have certain things that need to be kept under wraps and we are willing to give you full custody indefinitely for one William Black." He pulled out some papers slowly and I already knew what was coming just by Jacob's stare.

"Get out, you're worthless." Jacob snatched the papers from his hands.

"But sir..."

"I said get out and clean out your office on the way downstairs. I'll send you you're shit in regards to pay later. Get out." Jacob pointed to the door.

Edward seemed a little stunned by Jacob's evilness but this was child's play to me. I knew Jacob had the power to basically destroy Yale Number 1 if he wanted.

The lawyer scrambled out of the conference room, making a lot of noise and muttering to himself. He was out of the door in a few seconds, leaving his papers and files behind.

"Now that that idiot is gone, we can do this like men." Jacob reviewed the papers quickly.

"Tell me what you want Jacob and you can have it. Just give me my son." I took Edward's hand above the table and Jacob noticed but besides a face twitch, he didn't say anything.

"Look, Bella, I don't really care. I don't want my son, that's no secret. Yes, I was using him to hurt you and he might be my son but I have better things to do than take care of two brats."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from blowing up at my ex-husband's sorted view on parenthood. He used to actually love our son but I guess that was now tainted because of Edward's involvement in Will's life.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut. Basically, I have a certain image to maintain and I hate to admit it, but I know you have a mile high mountain of evidence against me. I can't have that kind of stuff out there." He sighed, "I have to keep you quiet and I realize that Will is my only bargaining chip."

"But...you have a lot against my as well." I said vaguely.

"Of course I do but do you think I want all that out in the open? All that stuff my ex-wife did? I don't think so and I can't have my image sullied by you." He got up and started walking the familiar line behind the chairs, "I need you to sign certain documents that say you won't disclose any of the evidence you have against me."

"Fine. Give them to me." I said without thinking.

"Not so fast Isabella." He said my name like it was poison, "I also need you to drop all charges, including the alimony requests."

"Everything?"

"Everything, no alimony, no pictures, no charges, nothing and this is permanent. I don't want you coming back ten years from now, trying to take me down."

I thought about it for a minute. I hoped I wasn't stupid by doing this but I couldn't help but think about the possibilities.

"What do you think?" I asked Edward in a whisper.

He looked pensive for a second and then straightened back up, "Jacob, you're right, this will be permanent. I need a clause stating that you won't ever contact my family again. That means no Christmas gifts, no birthday gifts, no contact until he turns eighteen and only if he comes to you first."

"Fine." Jacob said and I think I detected a hint of sadness in his voice but I wasn't going to be fooled.

"I won't even ask you to sign away your parental rights because I know that's a lost cause." Edward crossed his arms.

"Damn right. I'm not going to give up everything." Jacob knew what he was doing. By not giving Edward the right to adopt Will, he was still planting himself in my life. Maybe not physically, but mentally, I knew Jacob would always be there.

"Give me the papers. And we stay out of court?" I said and sat up in my chair. I had to do this. I knew that if we went in front of a judge, I would lose my son.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"I mean it Bella. I'll keep up my end of the deal if you do your's. Not one mention of anything to anyone. I'll have everything notarized but we're the only ones who know about this." He pushed a stack towards me.

"Can I look over this?" I asked and flipped through it.

"Yeah, you have ten minutes."

"I'm not signing anything without Jasper reading them first." I pushed them away from me.

"You get one shot and that's it." Jacob got furious.

"Take it down Jacob. I don't want to have to beat you again and Charlie's not here to save you this time." Edward got just as mad.

"Look, I don't feel right signing them without a lawyer looking at them." I tried to diffuse the situation.

"No, if you walk out of here, you don't get to come back."

"You're backing me into a corner Jacob. This isn't fair."

He pushed the papers back to me, "One shot Bella."

I looked to Edward to give me some advice. I knew enough about contracts to know that this wasn't smart. Was this even legal?

"We need a witness." I said, trying to delay.

"That's what Cullen's for." Jacob nodded to Edward, "Just read them Bella. You have ten minutes."

During my ten minutes, I gave Edward half the papers and I read the other half. I was trying to make sure that there was nothing Jacob could trick me on.

Basically, I was to keep my mouth shut about everything. I couldn't tell anyone about anything and all evidence had to be destroyed. Of course I wasn't stupid and would make copies of things just to be safe but according to him, it would all be gone.

In turn, he would bury everything about me. I made sure that Edward didn't read that part of the documents. I still needed to tell him though. Nothing would be disclosed about the drugs or the alcohol. The law suits would be retracted from the courts and Jacob would do a good job of hiding them although I knew their existence couldn't be erased completely now that they were filed.

I could keep Will, fully, without question and no one would be the wiser to the massive battle that we were about to have in court. Jasper would be pissed at me for going over his head on this but Will was the main goal. He was the only thing I cared about. The money and everything else didn't matter.

It was a good deal. I could keep my son, I didn't have to go through the firestorm of criticism about my past and Jacob was out of my life. I would still have to tell my parents and Edward more about what I went through but it was start.

I shoved the papers back to Jacob after I neatly scrawled my signature on them. He signed them as well.

"Good, tell Alabama to retract the papers tomorrow." Jacob said.

"I'll get on that first thing in the morning." I stood up from my seat and put on my coat, "I guess we're done...forever." I replied with finality.

"Good. I don't ever want to see you two again."

"We've been through this before Jacob. You let me just walk out and then brought me right back here into this situation. This is final. I get Will, you get to keep your squeaky clean image and everything is buried." I spelled it out for him.

"Exactly. Don't open your mouth and I won't open mine."

We all stood around idly for a few minutes, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"You can tell the good doctor that he can go back to Bermuda now." Jacob ginned at me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, masking my shock well with my acting.

"Bella, this is my city. Nothing happens here that I don't know about."

I laughed darkly, "Will he even make it back to Bermuda?"

Jacob shrugged, "We had an agreement as well. He broke it. Who knows what could happen." His vague answer scared the shit out of me. I was going to have Jasper set up some kind of protective detail to help the doctor get back to his waiting family.

"Get out." Jacob waved his hand like we were nothing.

"Just don't call us ever again." Edward led me out of the conference room and down the hall.

Once we were in the elevator, we stood on opposite sides of the cabin, just looking at each other on the way down.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" I asked him.

"I don't know. We have what we want but I can't stop thinking that we sold out." He shrugged.

"At least nothing is going to get into the papers."

"That's good for you and Will."He nodded.

"And you. We can't forget that this is good for you."

"I don't give a shit about me Bella. As long as we have Will and Jacob's out of our lives, I'm good."

I walked into his arms and rested my head on his chest, "Jasper's going to be mad at me. He wanted to kill Jacob."

"As does the rest of the family. They'll probably all be mad at our decision." He rested his head on top of mine.

"I hope we did the right thing."

From where I was standing, it felt like we were heading in the right direction.

"Let's go home." I kissed him.

"We can finally move on with our lives." Edward held me tightly until we got to the very bottom floor.

Edward held my hand as we drove away from Black & Uley and the air finally felt...cleared.

Of course from my end, things would never be over. First, I had to tell everyone that I had lost a child, that Renee, Phil and Charlie lost a grandchild, that Will lost a brother. That was going to be hard but I knew everyone would understand and as long as Edward was there, it would all be ok. Second, I had to get everything else off of my chest. Edward needed to know.

He was probably the only one I would tell about the aftermath of Benjamin's death. Maybe I would tell Charlie and Renee but that would come later, after I went to see a therapist. I needed help and that much, I knew. I just hoped that this was something I could get over. I had Will, I had Edward and I had my family. The rest would fall into place.

"Can I drop you off so that I can go to the grocery store? I want to make something for dinner, kind of a thank you to Renee and Phil." I asked as we neared the brownstone.

"Sure. When do you want to leave?"

"I have to be in Boston next Monday so probably tomorrow would be best. I have more preproduction stuff to do and your father is being very generous with me. I've already missed a lot from this trip to Chicago." I sighed.

"It's alright. My father is a cold hearted beast." Edward chuckled, "Do you want me to help you shop?"

"No, you need to go pack." I gave him a short kiss when we switched seats. He went inside and I pulled off onto the street.

I shopped for about an hour, trying to relax from my stressful day, and was surprised that no one was on my tail. It was still pretty early in the night so I guess people were just getting ready for work tomorrow. While I was in the store, I called Jasper to explain to him what had happened.

Like I thought, he was furious and told me that he would meet me at the house after he went to get the papers from Jacob. By now, I knew that they had been notarized and set in stone. It really wasn't smart of me to sign those without Jasper present.

The whole time I was shopping for groceries, I was just praying that this was would end well.

I decided to make an entire feast for Renee and Phil. They had housed Edward and I for our entire trip without complaining and I was more than happy to feed them on my last night here.

I texted Edward just as I left the store but didn't get a response.

I pulled up to the house, grabbed the bags and went to the door.

I went inside with the key Phil had given me and was happy to get out of the cold. I walked into the foyer, set the bags down and took off my lawyers of clothing. Some of the lights were on but mostly upstairs.

There was a noise on the stairs and I whipped around to see Jasper sitting on the bottom step.

"Holy shit. You scared me." I calmed down, "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"What did you do Bella?" He said lowly.

"What do you mean? I know you're mad about me not consulting you with the papers but I thought it was the right thing to do at the time." I picked up the bags and went into the kitchen. I could hear him following me.

I set the stuff down on the counter and started unpacking it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He left Bella." Jasper voice was dry and filled with sadness.

"What do mean he left?" I turned around.

"What did you think you were doing?" He held up a thick manilla envelope and threw it on the kitchen island in front of me.

"What is this?" I couldn't speak above a whisper.

"That is you, drugged up, boozed up, coked up, fucked up. Please tell me you have a twin out there."

"Who sent you these?" I frantically poured the contents of the folder out and almost fell to the floor at everything I saw.

There were pictures of me that were something that I didn't ever want anyone to see.

I was more than fucked up. I looked dead.

There were hundreds of pictures and none of them showed me in anything less than a high state. There were video tapes to go along with the pictures and these would never paint me in a good light.

"Did...did Edward see these?" My entire body was shaking.

"Yeah. He went through them all." Jasper replied and picked up a picture, "What happened Bella?"

"I...I need to speak to Edward."

"He left Bella." He repeated and caught me before I hit the floor.

"But he promised he wouldn't leave. He promise me." I was beyond tears. My voice was cracking and my throat was dry, in need of water.

"How did you expect him to react?"

"I don't know but he should have stayed and talked to me about this." I was actually angry.

"He gave me this." Jasper pulled a note out of his back pocket, "Explain things to me when you're ready." He got off the floor and started to put on his coat.

I opened Edward's letter with trembling hands but didn't feel like reading it.

"He left and didn't have the nerve to ask me what was going on? I was gone for one hour. How the hell did things change so quickly?" I got off the floor. I was done crying over men.

"He knows what happened. These pictures don't lie Bella."

"I was going through things at the time. I needed...something."

"He was so shocked, I think it just scared him."

"Sit down Jasper, I have some things to tell you."

I recanted my whole story and Jasper was the first person who knew it all from start to finish. I needed to get it all out and ideally, Edward would be sitting across from me but he wasn't here. By now, I had the story down to an hour and could spit it out pretty well.

Jasper just sat there without saying a word when I was done. I played with the hem of my shirt and thought about how things went from perfect to hell in two seconds flat.

"I know why he left." I said quietly, "He got scared. I would too. I don't blame him."

"This is a situation that I can't get involved in Bella." Jasper said, "I'm sorry but this is too deep for me. Edward...he just needs time to process this."

"I know." I nodded and suddenly felt exhausted.

"Do you parents know?"

"No one knows...except Jacob. I realize that it was a mistake to keep this from Edward for so long but now you see why I did. Not many people can handle my past." I dropped my head and needed to get to sleep immediately or I was going to fall over.

"You have to tell them."

"I will."

Jasper helped me climb the stairs to my room and I think I heard Renee ask what was wrong with me and where Edward was but I was too tired to explain things.

I heard the door to my room shut and tried to get sleep, I needed to get sleep but without Edward, I couldn't. My entire body didn't react right without his chest, my favorite pillow, under my head.

I was woken up lightly by warm hands.

"Bella, it's time to go."

"Edward?" I groggily opened my eyes.

"No, its Jasper. I got us a flight. It's leaving in two hours. I wanted to let you get some rest before I got you up."

"I have to get home to see Edward." I stumbled out of bed and Jasper caught me again.

"I already packed your things. We have to go."

It was really early in the morning so I didn't have time to tell Renee and Phil goodbye like I wanted to but I wrote them a twelve page letter, explaining everything. I couldn't afford to keep things from anyone anymore.

I told them all I could about Benjamin and the drugs. I hoped that they wouldn't look at me differently like Edward obviously did. Against his wishes, Jasper quickly retracted the papers against Jacob and the law suits would be kept under wraps.

The morning trip back was quick and made surprisingly better by Jasper. He a calming affect on me and sitting next to him in the plane was actually better than I thought it would be.

We touched down at LAX at four in the morning LA time and I was jittery the whole way through the airport. Paparazzi was there and got lots of pictures and I probably came off like a total bitch. This was my first real experience when I could have cared less about the outside world. I just want to go home. If I still had a home with Edward.

Tyler was there to pick us up and was mostly silent for the ride home, which was uncharacteristic of him.

We dropped Jasper off first and he gave me a sad smile before closing his door. Then were were off, back to the Hills.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked Tyler.

"I don't know what happened in Chicago but he's sure mad at someone. He keeps saying that he's fine but I've known Edward for a long time and I've never seen him act like this."

"When did he get in?"

"Late last night. Maybe six hours ago? He's been pacing ever sense."

"That sounds like him." I nodded to myself.

Tyler helped me with my one bag when we got back to the house and I was glad that the children were asleep because Edward and I needed to talk alone. Tyler left after he unlocked the door and I was suddenly alone.

I walked into the dark house, put my bag down, and kicked off my shoes.

I found Edward sitting at the kitchen table, his head down, his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee.

I stayed silent as I watched him clink his fingers on the glass.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave." My voice was raspy and I made the tears stay hidden.

He looked startled and stood up from his chair clumsily, "Bella...when did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago." I shrugged, "Why didn't you stay so we could talk?"

"I...I didn't know what was going on. I saw those pictures and freaked. Was that really you Bella?"

I nodded, "I was messed up and obviously you can see that I did some things that I'm not proud of but you didn't even let me explain."

"You're right." He sat back down and crossed his arms, "Explain."

I didn't really know what to say but I was going to fumble through some sort of apology.

"Well...after Benjamin, I needed something. I needed something to tell me that I was alive. I was so messed up and then one day...I took something and for a little while, I didn't have any pain. I needed it Edward and I never meant to take it that far. To be honest, I should be dead right now but I got help."

"But drugs Bella? What the hell were you thinking?" He shook his head.

"I needed...something." I repeated.

"So get a hobby, pick up yoga, do normal stuff. Don't get hopped up on cocaine. Do you even realize what I saw in that folder? It scared the shit out of me. Do you know what people are going to say about this?"

"I thought you didn't care. You told me that you would stand by me and I told you that I had some skeletons in my closet..."

"But not drug filled closets. Jacob said..."

"Jacob sent you these?" I reached in my pocket and threw a stack of pictures on the table. I already knew that he sent them but conformation only made me feel more defeated.

"Yes and I'm glad he did. When were you planning on telling me this?" He almost shouted.

"I swear that I was going to do it last night. I know it's been too long."

"Hindsight's always twenty-twenty isn't it Bella? You should have done this , you should have done that. It's disgusting what you've been keeping from me."

"I know and I never meant to hurt you."

"You should have told me about this so I wasn't totally blindsided. I feel...so confused. I don't know what to do." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm the same Bella." I whispered.

"Which Bella? The Bella who takes care our kids and has a new acting career or the Bella who likes to shot drugs up her arm?"

"That was just one year Edward. I got my life together after that." I moved closer to him but he moved back so I planted my feet firmly in place.

"I don't know if I liked what I saw in there. Of course I don't like what I saw in there but I don't know if I can get past it. I'm sorry."

"I know." I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes but wasn't going to let them take me, "I never meant to hurt you but this is why I was so reluctant to tell you everything. I knew you couldn't handle it."

"You'll be gone in a week to Boston and I...I think we need some time apart."

My chest collapsed inside of my body and it was a wonder that I was still standing up, "Please don't do this." I pleaded, not caring that the tears were flowing.

"I can't have you around my kids. I don't know if I can trust you. How do I know you haven't been doing drugs this whole time?"

He said 'his kids' and that hurt me the most of all.

"You know me Edward. I'm nothing like those pictures." I moved closer still and didn't care that he moved even further away from me, "You know me."

"I thought I did Bella." I gave me a look of pure shame that was deadly, like throwing darts through his stare, "We need to take a break and reevaluate this."

"But we...we just got Will." I was pulling at straws now.

"I know and that makes me immensely happy. If only I could feel that same way about his mother."

The next week was one of the worst of my life.

Edward slept in the guestroom and we barely spoke at all.

We were good enough actors to put up a show for the kids but there was nothing when we were alone. No hugs, no kisses, no touches. He didn't even look at me without his eyes clouding over in shame and disgust. I spent as much time with the kids as I could because I didn't know how much time I was going to get to see them over the next few months. I took the boys to a fair, I took Dani shopping and I made sure that they knew how much I loved them.

I ached for Edward's hands on my body, his voice filing my ears, my name falling from his lips. I almost couldn't do it. Thankfully, I was really busy with preproduction work so I didn't have a lot of time to spend alone with him.

Over the week, I had wardrobe fittings, makeup tests, line reviews and almost everything else that had to come with the advent of a movie.

Alice was my only comfort. Jasper had told her everything and I let him do it because I needed someone to do talk to. She was furious at Edward but I begged her not to push him into anything. He needed time to think about this and I prayed that he would come to the right conclusion.

I didn't bother calling Jacob to unleash hell on him. I knew he wouldn't keep up his end of the bargain but Jasper explained to me that this was my fault. I should have never signed anything without him present.

My mother called me the morning I got back to California and we talked on the phone the whole day. There was a lot to say to each other and I had lots of explaining to do. She nearly reached through the phone and smacked me for not telling her about Benjamin and I could only say sorry so many times before I got tired out. I called Charlie after that and told him the same story I had told over the past couple of days.

He didn't say much but gave several disapproving grunts when I got to the drugs and then the shouting came when I told him about the contract I signed. He hung up on me, with a promise to kick Jacob's ass and I hadn't spoken to him since.

My last morning in LA came quicker than I wanted it to and no headway as far as Edward went. The few bags I had were packed and shipped to Boston, Carlisle was already there and Tyler was coming with me. Edward made no promises to come and visit and I didn't expect him to.

I sent the kids off to school with tearful goodbyes while Edward stood and just watched. I didn't feel right leaving them when I just got home. I wanted to pack them up in my suitcases and put them on the plane.

"So...are you going to come and visit me?" I asked Edward as we sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Tyler to pick up Alice and then me so that we could head to the airport.

"I don't know." He leaned back, "I might bring the kids up sometime. They would want to see you."

"They but not you?" My voice was the same way it had been for the past week. Sorrowful. Dry. Cracked. Gone.

"Not right now." He said softly.

"Tell me what to do Edward." I begged. I had been asking his forgiveness since I got back to LA. I needed to know that we were ok but he wasn't giving me any indication that we were.

"Just let me think." He shrugged.

"How long will that take?"

He didn't even look like he was going to answer.

The doorbell rang and I wiped my face before getting up.

"I'll see you...soon." I said, almost hopefully. He didn't even get up to tell me goodbye or walk me to the door. He just nodded and that was all I got from him, "I love you Edward."

I walked away from him and kept myself together until I got into the car. I broke down on Alice's shoulder while I blubbered my apologies...to who? I don't know.

We touched down in Boston late in the afternoon as the sun was just beginning to set and by that time, my eyes had shed their last teat for Edward.

I wasn't going to spend months all the way across the country from him, balling, begging him to take me back. If he didn't want me because of my past then it was going to be his burden to bear. I loved him, he knew that and I apologized as much as I could. I needed to know what he wanted me to do to make it up to him. I would do anything.

I could only pray that it wasn't too late for us.

* * *

**HOLY SEPARATED BELLA AND EDWARD BATMAN**

**WHAT A JERK. I CAN'T BELIEVE EDWARD WOULD BE SO...I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WORD FOR IT. HE'S JUST CONFUSED BUT HE COULD HAVE BEEN NICER. **

**JUST A MESS. **

**DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE ITS ALL APART OF THE STORY. I WANT TO EXPLORE A "HOLLYWOOD BREAKUP" FROM AN OUTSIDERS POINT OF VIEW. SHOULD BE FUN. **

**UPDATES WILL BE KIND OF JUMPY SINCE WORK IS A PAIN IN MY ASS BUT I'LL DO THE BEST I CAN**

**DON'T FORGET TO NOMINATE ME AND THEN GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER...AFTER YOU REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

Sun Dances and Two Faced Mirrors

Edward POV

**MY, MY, MY. I THOUGHT THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE A PURE EDWARD HATE FEST BUT IT WAS PRETTY SPLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE. HALF OF YOU THOUGHT HE DID THE RIGHT THING AND THE OTHER HALF THOUGHT HE WAS WAY OUT OF LINE. I MYSELF, DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT EDWARD RIGHT NOW BUT THANKFULLY, I KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN OPINION RIGHT NOW. HAHAHAHAHA**

**ANYWAY, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT AS YOU KNOW, THIS JOB IS KICKING MY ASS MUCHO MUCHO. **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER SO THAT YOU'LL KNOW WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN**

**(AT) johnnyboy1029**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the front seat of my car while I let the soft sounds of Motzart's _Requiem _more specifically, _Lacrimosa, _drift through the air surrounding me.

Like my current mood, the song crept along in a dark melody that had been written for a funeral march and filled the car with deep sounds of sorrow.

Even my thoughts were morbid, swirling in my head with sadness. Pure sadness. It had been a week. The worst week of my life and it wasn't going to get any better. Bella had been gone for a painful seven days.

The kids spoke to her every night but when they handed me the phone, I couldn't do it. I couldn't just talk to her like the old Bella I thought she was.

My last day in Chicago started off well. We got Will from Jacob, that was the highlight until everything went downhill. She went to go grocery shopping and I just sat on the sofa, trying to unwind from the day we had. There was a knock at the door, I answered it and a thick folder was shoved into my hand by a large bodyguard looking guy. He didn't say anything or even look at me. He just handed me the folder and nearly jumped off of the stairs, back into the snow.

I quizzically opened the folder and hundreds of photographs fell out.

Bella with drugs...lots of drugs.

Each photo was dated, spanning about a year and showed Bella basically dead.

What was this?

That was all I could ask myself as I searched frantically through the pictures and saw my Vita, the woman I loved, laying in mounds of cocaine or smoking her way through God knows what. Her eyes were always vacant and blood shot, her skin was a deep gray color that made her look sick, she barely had any meat on her bones, and this was a Bella I didn't know.

Attached to the pictures was a note.

_You might have my son but can you still love his mother?-Jacob_

That was all it said and it made me so mad.

Jacob always had to stick his nose in my business.

Part of me prayed that they were photoshoped or that Jacob planted the drugs there but then another part of me knew that wasn't true.

I freaked and I couldn't think. I never planned on leaving but I just had to get out of that house and breathe. It was too cold to walk around so I called a cab and had him take me somewhere, anywhere. I didn't even notice that we happened to be going to the airport until we were there.

I just hopped on the first plane to LA and called Jasper, telling him what the hell was going on. He told me he found the pictures and he was at a pure loss of what to say.

I was in LA before I blinked. No one knew I was coming home and thankfully, there were no cameramen to expect my arrival. I knew I should have let her tell me her story but right now, I felt betrayed, like I didn't even know the real Bella.

By the time she came home, I was mentally dead. I had been over so many things in my mind and I just didn't want to hear any more lies, especially from her.

I had heard it all from Alice. How I was being stupid and insensitive and a jerk for pushing Bella away like this. To be honest, I just didn't know what to do. The Bella that I saw in those photos wasn't the Bella I had fell in love with.

Maybe I was being a pussy? A coward? A selfish prick?

"You have to do this Edward." I pounded my head, "You have to pull yourself together."

What did I do with my time now that Bella was gone?

Well, to say that I had gone a little insane was an understatement if I've ever heard one.

I wasn't working and everyone was focusing on Bella so I didn't have anything better to do. I picked up smoking again. Can you believe it? I went from smoking zero to one pack a day in a week. I just needed something to do before I exploded.

I realized how hypocritical being by smoking my ass off while I made such a big deal about Bella doing drugs but it wasn't the same thing. Millions did cigarettes, how many people spent a year locked behind closed doors, snorting shit through their nose? The scales weren't even.

I had become somewhat withdrawn into myself now that Bella was not only away, but we weren't talking. The kids really enjoyed the sleepovers they had when Emmett brought them football games for the Xbox or when Esme made them their favorite meals, but they didn't suspect that their father was going through far worse things in his head. Dani was being occupied by Rose since Alice left for Boston with everyone else.

Everyone suspected that something was wrong with me but only Alice and Jasper were privy to the details. I would just tell people that Chicago changed some things for Bella and I. The engagement was still under wraps, thank God. I didn't have to worry about that shit coming out in the papers right now. Was there even an engagement anymore? Did I want Bella anymore?

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

It was like a minefield in my brain, full of unanswered questions and horrible silences.

After all that bullshit I talked about never leaving Bella, always being there for her, never seeing her as anything less than my love. It was all for not because I had gone back on my promises. Where was I? I was here, sitting in my car, hating myself for not being there for Bella.

This was an extremely hard time for her and I wanted to take the stress away, not pile it on.

Every night she called and every night she talked over the phone to me but I never responded. I wanted to say something so badly. I wanted to tell her that I still loved her and still thought that she was the strongest woman I had ever met but I couldn't.

I loud honk behind me jolted my head back to reality.

"I'm going." I grumbled to myself and let another puff of strong cigarette smoke fill my lungs. Smoking had become my only way to know that I was still on this earth. I know it sounds weird but it gave me something to do besides sitting and thinking. I hadn't really smoked since college, high school even but I needed it now. I had always had one or two throughout the years when stress got to me but never kept up with it constantly like I was doing now.

I kept driving through the posh and stylish houses of Bel Air as I neared my parent's. I thought about how I promised Bella I would buy us a house, a big house for our family. We had made all those plans and now, we were separated. Not only physically but mentally as well.

Carlisle was of course in Boston and from what I heard, it was going very well. Everything was under wraps and filming was for now, being done on a sound stage but soon, the production of the movie would move into the streets of Boston. Alice wouldn't talk to me so I had to get all my information from Emmett who just got there a couple of days ago. He told me that Bella was doing better than expected and he told me that I needed to come up to see her.

No one but Alice and Jasper knew what was going on so to everyone else, Bella and I were just dealing with separation woes but they would have been shocked to know what I was really thinking in my head.

_I still loved her. _

That was all I could think.

I didn't even realize I was at the front of my parent's house until I saw the iron gates.

I sat there for a second while I finished my cigarette and tried to get some life back into my body. When I was alone, I was a shell of myself knowing that Bella and I left things so badly. I was stupid and immature but I just couldn't bring myself to just see the Bella I fell in love with.

"What is wrong with me?" I rested my hands on the wheel and gripped it so hard that I thought it was going to snap.

I could make my whole life go back to normal if I would just suck it up but I couldn't and I didn't know why. I was going through everything in my head and thinking too much, which was always my downfall.

What went wrong? How did we get here? Was I being the jackass? Of course I was but as much as I willed for everything to go back to normal, I knew they wouldn't. Even if we could get past this, we had a lot of healing to do.

I put in the code to the gate and let out a deep breath as I drove up the long drive. I parked the Volvo in front of the house and jumped out. I used the key I had to unlock the door and was immediately bombarded by my boys. Dani was with Rose for the day so she would bring her over later.

"Look, look what Grandma Esme gave me!"Demetri jumped up and down after bounding down the stairs. Will had tripped so he was a little behind but caught up quickly.

"Wasn't this your's Dad? Grandma Esme said it was." Demetri hit my leg to get my attention and held up one of my toy cars from a very long time ago.

"Yeah, that was mine." I inspected it kind of surprised that my mother still had it, "Wow. I haven't played with this thing in years."

"She gave me one too." Will held up the blue car and waved it in front of me.

"I hope you've been doing your homework and not playing all afternoon."

"We're only five Dad, we don't have homework." Demetri rolled his eyes and for a quick second, I saw Bella in his face.

"Uh...why don't you two get your stuff so we can get out of here." I said, trying to get Bella out of my head.

"Can we have pizza for dinner? Can we, can we?" Will started yelling.

"No boys, I made dinner already. You can heat it up when you get home." Esme came in, looking as regal as ever, "Go get your stuff from upstairs."

They raced off, talking about dogs or cars. I didn't quite catch it.

"Hi." I awkwardly waved at my mother while we stood around.

She could tell that something was off and we hadn't really spoken this week because she said she didn't want to talk to me until I decided I wanted to talk. I suspected that Alice had told her that I kind of threw Bella out because her eyes went from liquid love to hardened shame faster than a second.

Esme walked off towards the kitchen and I followed. I sat on one of the stools in front of the counter while she packed up what looked like a lasagna.

"So...I talked to Alice today." She began.

"Oh." I said more like a question.

"Yeah, she says Bella's doing well." Esme nodded.

"I haven't spoken to Bella yet."

"I know. Alice says that the kids are the only one who talk to her." She gave me a disapproving look.

"Yeah...we're kind of taking a break."

_I still loved her. _

"Explain that please." Esme continued to pack up the dinner that she had made for us.

"I don't know if I can." I shrugged, "I can't even explain it to myself."

Esme stopped beating around the bush and put her hands on the counter, looking at me with that motherly stare that shook your spine, "What happened to you?"

"Chicago just changed things."

"Obviously. The girl who you couldn't stop calling, you suddenly haven't talked to in a week? You're smoking again and you just seem so...dead. I'm worried Edward."

"I'm fine Mom."

"I wasn't talking about you. Do what you want because I can see that you're being a stubborn little boy but Alice says Bella isn't doing well."

"What do you mean?" My ears perked up.

"She isn't sleeping, Alice has to basically force feed her and she says that she looks like a ghost. What did you do to her?" Esme rarely got angry but when she did, you knew it and you were scared.

I almost caved right there but I knew I couldn't.

"I didn't do anything."

"I can't believe you. Whatever's going on, is it worth breaking up over?"

"Yes...no...I...I don't know." I stammered, "I've been thinking about things."

"And how is that coming along?" She asked sarcastically, "Because from where I'm standing, you and Bella are both suffering."

"I know Mom but I just can't get over some things."

_That was going to be my lie for awhile. _

"Get your act together Edward. I won't have you hurt Bella. She's been through enough already not to mention, you two have children to deal with. Relationships like yours just don't break up. You work it out." She pointed at me and went back to packing up dinner silently.

_Well damn!_

I just got handed my ass on a platter and there wasn't really anything I could do but sit like a scolded child.

"Have you lost touch with reality?" My mother asked without turning to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like you're the only one whose been through a bad patch in a relationship. Get over yourself Edward. Bella needs you." She handed me a wrapped container with dinner in it before walking off.

It was in that moment that I realized just how much I loved Bella.

Didn't I promise to stay with her? I could have sworn that I did but of course my stupid ass had to screw things up. I never meant for Bella to hurt so badly and I needed her to know that we would get through this. I didn't care. It was going to take a hell of a lot to get "us" back but we had to try. I had to try.

I got the boys in the car and buckled up before we started going home.

I kept a close eye on them in the rear view mirror as I drove. They were uncharacteristicly quiet, looking out of the window with sad faces.

"What's wrong boys?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just miss Mom." Demtri sighed, "When is she coming home?"

"Its still going to be a little while longer." I replied. I couldn't bring myself to say 'It's going to be three months'. They might fall apart.

"Why does she have to bee so far away?" Will sounded sad. I didn't really know what to say.

"What if we go see her?" I suggested, trying to pick up their spirits.

"In Bostin?" Demetri's eyes sparkled.

"It's Boston, with an 'O' and no, in Utah." I explained.

They both looked at each other confused, "Where's that?" Will asked, "I thought she was in Boston."

"She is but this weekend, she's going to be in Utah at a festival."

"With rides and cotton candy and popcorn..." Demetri spoke quickly.

"Not exactly. It's a festival where they just show movies. She has a new movie there."

I told Bella that I would go to Sundance to see her but with everything that was going on, I didn't know if that would be best. If my kids asked me to take them to see her though, I would.

"Can we go see her?" Demetri scooted closer.

_There it was. _

I nodded and gripped the steering wheel again while the boys cheered in the back.

I was going to go see Bella. I needed to get my shit together and quick.

Watching her walk out of that door was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, minus burying Irina but I had to do it. We both needed time to think about Chicago because no matter how I looked at it, we were thrown into a very precarious situation.

I didn't care that Bella had taken drugs, I honestly didn't care but the thing that hurt me the most was that she didn't tell me. It was difficult to think that Bella didn't trust me but I could get over it because I loved her so much. The drugs were just an excuse I was using to tell myself that I did the right thing but I knew I was going to have to come up with something better than that.

Our relationship was one of pure love and for her to believe that I would just let her walk out of our home without a fight was inconceivable. I can't believe that she actually thought I would let her leave after all we'd been though. If I were in my right mind back then, I would have chained her down and only let her go to Boston after we had talked.

Was it too late for that?

I watched Bella sign those papers in Chicago. They weren't legal and I think Bella knew that as well but she was willing to do anything to get her son. First and foremost, there was no notary to verify that a transaction had gone down. Did I really think that Jacob would hold up his end of the deal? Hell no.

Technically, the guess the "documents", if you wanted to call them that, were void although I doubted whether or not Bella would take advantage of that fact.

I had found that Jacob was a lot like me and wasn't going to sit by while Bella made house with some other man. He was never going to leave us alone as long as I was in the picture. I wasn't stupid.

That was my main reason for breaking Bella's heart and separating us.

I wasn't a heartless bastard. I wasn't going to just break up with her because of her past. I told her that I would stand by her forever and I meant it even if it took me as ass kicking from my mother to realize that.

My mind just worked differently than other people's.

"Dad, I'm hungry..." Will groaned as soon as we got in the house.

"Ok, ok. Let me just put this lasagna back in the oven so it can heat up." I calmed his loud stomach down, "Go wash up."

They ran off to the bathroom and the dogs followed with as much excitement.

The phone rang loudly just as I put the pan in the oven.

"Hello?" I cradled it in between my shoulder so that I could wash dishes.

"_Hi Edward." _Bella's soft voice came over the phone.

I almost dropped it into the dish water but caught myself, "Oh...hi. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"_We got off early today so I thought I could talk to the kids." _

She was speaking to me like I was her prison warden.

"Yeah." I said shyly.

Nothing was said for a long minute.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Was my lame statement.

"_Then talk." _She replied and I detected an edge of coldness to her voice.

I wouldn't blame her.

"Not over the phone. The kids and I are coming up to Park City for Sundance..."

"_I don't want you there if you don't want to be." _She cut me off.

"Bella, don't shut me out."

"_Why shouldn't I? You basically threw me out of your house with nothing more than a glare and you expect me to just listen to you? When did you ever listen to me?" _

"I know, I know." I groaned, "I"m sorry...I just needed to think."

"_That's bullshit Edward. You call when you have something to say but until then, don't say anything to me. Let me talk to my kids." _She demanded and ever over the phone. I was scared of her.

"Can we talk...when I get there?"

She let out a deep breathe, _"Edward, do you know how much you've been hurting me over these past few days? I haven't slept in a week and I just sit by the phone like some pathetic woman who can't get her life together. I'm done Edward. If you don't want me, then I'll pack up and take Will with me." _

"Bella, just please...let's talk."

"_Fine Edward. You can say what you have to say but if I don't like it, I'm going to save us both a hell of a lot of time. Can I speak with the kids please?" _She stressed without another word to me.

Will and Demetri talked to Bella for well over an hour while I sat at the table and watched them as they animatedly told her about their day.

The two days until the weekend passed incredibly quickly and before I knew it, the morning came when I had to get the kids ready for our trip. It was too fast for me to get things together in my head but I was going to have to stumble on some kind of apology.

"Is there a beach in Utah?" Will asked while he and Demetri jumped on my bed.

"No, its all mountains and snow." I replied and packed their suitcase.

"So we can't bring swim-trunks?" Demetri looked so sad.

"You can. I bet they'll have a pool in the hotel somewhere."

"Good, because I need to get my swim on." Will shouted.

Dani came into the room carrying her small suitcase behind her. She wouldn't let me dare help her because she was an "adult" and could do it herself. I would go through it tonight just to double check.

"Are you already?" I asked as she hauled her luggage onto the bed.

"Yup. I have everything I need but Mama said I should pack super warm stuff. She said it's cold there."

"Its freezing and there's snow everywhere. We can go skiing if you want."

"I don't like snow." Will shuddered, "Its too cold. I like the beach better."

"Well you'll have to deal with the snow for two days at least."

"If I must, I must." He sighed dramatically and I laughed.

The kids and I spent the rest of the night making sure that everything was ready for us to go.

We touched down in Park City, Utah the next morning and just like I said, the ground was covered in an unmeasurable amount of snow.

Bella, Carlsile, Alice and Emmett were already here but the rest of the family was coming with us. Everyone was excited to see Bella's movie and the excitement surrounding the festival but I only wanted Bella to know how sorry I was for making her feel so badly.

I just needed to see her and I prayed that she would take me seriously when I explained things.

The kids and I got into the car with Eric driving and they were excited all the way to the hotel. I was more anxious but was hiding it well.

Of course with it being Sundance, the first film festival of the year, the whole city was crawling with paparazzi.

We pulled up to Hotel Park City a few minutes later and it looked like a rustic cabin in the middle of a white wonderland.

Everyone jumped out of the car and I had to catch the kids before they ran off into the snow.

"Hey, you guys have got to calm down before you get ran over." I carried Will and Demetri over my shoulders into the lobby. I could hear the shutters from the cameras and knew that those pictures would be worth a lot in the magazines.

Rose and Jasper went off to find their respective lovers who were already enjoying the films at the festival in the city. Carlisle was locked in his room, probably revising a script of something and Esme was here to get him out of his hole.

"I want to see Mom!" Demetri hit my back with his tiny fists.

"Ok,ok. I'm going." I took them past the reception desk and several people were staring since we were causing somewhat of a spectacle.

"I swear, I can't go anywhere with you three." Esme pulled off her sunglasses when we got into the elevator.

"I know Grandma. Now you see what I have to deal with." Dani rolled her eyes, "It's so annoying."

"Don't worry sweetheart." Esme patted her head, "Maybe one day, you'll get another little girl to play with."

My heart sped up and I think my mother heard it. Children with Bella would be amazing but we needed to work some things out first before we even thought about that.

"Really?" Dani bounced up and down, waiting for me to answer.

"We'll talk about that later." I replied.

"But if you two are getting married, then you can give us a baby. Tell the stork to bring us one." Demetri said and I paled. I hadn't told my mother yet that Bella had agreed to marry me.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." Esme said nonchalantly, "You tell me when you're ready." She walked out of the elevator when the bell ringed on her floor. Since we had more people, Bella reserved a suite for us so we were on a different floor. I would sleep on the floor if she wanted. I didn't care.

"Bye Grandma." Will waved out of the closing doors.

We made our way to our floor and then out into the hallway.

"Which one is ours?" Demetri asked while he and Will banged on doors.

I tried to chase after them to but they knew how to evade me and slipped though my arms every time, screaming and banging as they went along.

"Shhhhhhh." Bella stuck her head out of a door all the way down the hall on the left.

Three cheers of 'Mom' erupted and Bella got on the floor to hug the kids while I was still trying to catch up with them.

As I reached the door, I finally saw Bella for the first time in what felt like years. My heart ached for her and I just realized how stupid and dumb I was for letting her walk out of the door without feeling loved.

Her hair was darker, almost black and it let the red highlights really shine though. Soft streaks of gold were flowing through her long hair, trailing down her neck, dancing across her creamy skin.

I was mesmerized.

Then I realized how different she actually looked. Her skin was taught and too pale to be healthy, her beautiful brown eyes were dulled and sunken in. It looked like she had lost maybe ten pounds but at Bella's normal weight, that seemed dangerous.

She gave me a weary look over Demetri's shoulder but quickly picked it back up.

"Can we see your movie Mom?" Will jumped up and down, "I want to see it. Can we?"

"I don't think so. It's a grownup movie." Bella patted his head, "Why don't you go into the other room. I have presents." She pushed them into the door and they ran off, screaming the whole time.

Bella and I stood in front of each other, not speaking, not moving.

"You...you look nice." I said quietly.

"Don't lie." She chuckled darkly, "Alice has been putting extra makeup on. She says I look like a ghost."

"You haven't been sleeping." I took a chance and reached my hand out to trace the bruises under her eyes. Just the feel of her skin was enough to make me crumble. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, feel her, anything.

She sniffed my shirt, "You've been smoking." She hit my stomach, "I thought you were going to stop."

"Just this week. I needed...something to do." I said pathetically.

"I understand. I've been going crazy." She looked at me with sad eyes, almost filled with tears.

"I meant what I said the last time I called. I want to work this out Bella and I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't love you. I still love you and always will." I ran my hand along the nape of her neck.

"You hurt me so much Edward. I need to think about things because I can't go through that again. You let me walk out of the door without a word and the whole week after we got back from Chicago, you just let me suffer in silence. I was so hurt and I didn't even know what to do that week and then..."

"I know and I'm so sorry. Please don't think that I meant to hurt you."

"Well you did and I know that I have Will and the kids to think about in all of this but you nearly killed me Edward.

We hadn't moved from our spot in the hallway and I wasn't planning on it until we solved some things.

"I just wanted you to not think I was some kind of drug addict but you turned on me."

"I don't care about that stuff." I said almost like an afterthought, "I really don't. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you so badly."

"That is a sorry excuse Edward. You say that you never wanted to hurt me but you did. You hurt me worse than Jacob ever did because I cared for you more than I ever did him. I was sitting in Boston just wishing that you would forgive me for my past because you said that you would stand by me but you just left me in the cold." She poked me hard and her voice was stern.

"You hurt me too. You didn't tell me anything about _that_ stuff. You could have warned me or something."

"Put yourself in my position. There was nothing I could say to make you feel better. I know I should have trusted you or whatever but I was scared and you see why. You left me."

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Well I am too. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to just sit back and take things from people anymore. First Jacob and then you. I'm not going to take it anymore."

"What do you want me to do? I'll beg if I have to."

She shook her head frantically to clear her thoughts, "I was so...confused and I know I fucked up but I never thought you would just leave me like you did. I saw a new Edward and to be honest, I've lost some respect for you."

"I've lost some respect for myself." I lowered my head.

"You can't just walk back into my life like you didn't do anything."

"We both made mistakes Bella."

"Just...don't push me into anything. Like you said, I need to reevaluate this."

Already, this was turning out to be a horrible trip but I would do anything Bella wanted. As long as I could have her back.

I followed her into the room and she already had a smile on her face, to mask her pain for the kids. Nothing was going to make any sense to them so until we knew what was happening, I would prefer us to keep things in the dark.

Bella spent the rest of the day with the kids practically on her lap but she enjoyed being near them. We talked but there was always tense, cold air between us. She actually laughed at one sarcastic comment I made but went right back to being Ice Bella after that.

All five of us stayed in the room and ordered dinner so that we didn't have to go anywhere. I hoped that Bella saw how much I wanted this. How much I wanted our family to be together again.

"You can sleep in the extra guest room." Bella said when she came into the bathroom to brush her teeth next to me. The kids were already tucked in and fast asleep.

"I can sleep on the couch." I mumbled through the toothbrush.

"No, I got the extra room so that you could stay there. I didn't want you to mess up your back or something. Millions of fan girls around the world would kill me." I saw the eye roll that my kids had picked up and almost laughed.

"Ok, if that's what you want." I nodded solemnly.

We spent a couple minutes in silence, just looking at each other in the mirror.

She was already in sleeping clothes. Short shorts and a tank top, making her look incredibly sensual. It was getting hard for me to stand there in my boxers without her noticing my obvious enjoyment of the sight. Her new "Vamp Hair" as I was now calling it, was down her shoulders, cascading over her breast.

"Did you hair get longer?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Alice added some extensions. Carlisle wanted them." She shrugged, "Do you like them?"

"Yeah...its something new."

More silence filled the air.

"Goodnight Edward." She stood on her toes to kiss my cheek and then looked at me for a couple of seconds before nearly running out of the bathroom.

I went to bed and like many nights over this past week, inspected the ceiling for cracks as I stayed up, thinking.

Was she ever going to forgive me?

To be honest, she wasn't so innocent in all of this. She had kept things from me that I needed to know immediately. Maybe Jacob had pushed her into telling her tale by sending me the pictures but I needed to know. When was she planning on telling me?

There was a soft knock at the door, pulling my brain back and it was so quiet that I thought it was one of the kids. It wasn't until Bella poked her head in that I realized it was her. I sat up quickly and tried to cover myself up better with the covers.

"Uh...hi." I said lamely.

She came in fully and I noticed that she was wrapped in a sheet, naked underneath.

"I've...been lonely." She hung her head, "I want to make this work too and I need you." By the tone of her voice, I knew what she wanted.

She slowly crawled in bed but stayed a good distance away, her head still bowed.

"I need you too Bella." We both knew what I was talking about, "But I don't think now is the right time for that. We still need to talk."

"I can forgive you but...please. We both made mistakes and I don't want us to be separated anymore. I can't take it." She got into my lap, straddling my legs and I couldn't fight her as she moved her lips to mine, molding our naked bodies together but they were still covered in sheets. I pushed her back tentatively and just looked at her.

I raised a hand slowly, reaching forward tentatively to touch her face.

"Bella?" I said quietly… confused... uncertain… then almost… hopeful, "I don't think we're ready for this yet."

"Please..I've been so lonely. I need you to take the pain away." Soft tears feel from her eyes.

She leaned forward and I felt her breath wash over my face as my own stopped entirely. In fact, my whole body shut down… my heart, lungs… even my thoughts froze in that moment as I waited for Bella's lips to touch mine again. My self control was gone.

Her soft lips descended on mine again, my body kick-started in a hot-blooded frenzy and I was more than gone.

Her kiss was hesitant at first, a mere brush of warm lips, but when I moaned in response, my fingers went into her hair, locking her into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me toward her as we deepened the kiss, then sucked lightly.

Her teeth grated against my bottom lip, then my tongue, and I opened to welcome her, my hands trailing up her thighs. Thankfully, we were in nothing more than thin fabric. I ripped her sheet from her body, exposing her skin in its entirety. I cursed under my breath.

I glanced up at her briefly before leaning forward to plant my hot mouth over my newly bare breast. She clutched at my head, her breath coming in loud gasps as I sucked her hardened nipple.

"Jesus," She whispered, her head rolling back.

My whole body reacted to the touch of her against me and I secretly moved my sheet from my lap so that we were skin against skin. She gasped lightly as my hardened erection nestled between her legs.

"I need you now." She pulled at my hair.

"Not yet. It's been too long."

I smirked and bent down to trail my tongue along her neck, planting wet, nibbling kisses from her shoulder, up to her ear, then back again.

"God. You're killing me," She groaned.

I flipped us over so that I was hovering above her body and she was flat on her back, staring up at me with erotic eyes.

I lifted her hands above her head, tightening my hold so that she couldn't get away once I started my torturing. I reached between us and stroked her. I pushed a knee between her legs to force them apart slightly.

I circled her clit lightly before sliding my fingers through her wetness to push into me slowly… once… twice…. three times, before I returned my attention to her clit. I knew Bella like the back of my hand and I could tell where this was going. I was driving her up toward the peak over and over again without allowing her to fall over.

The torturing had begun.

I watched her intently as I worked her. She writhed beneath me and her eyes were half closed with lust and euphoria.

"Please…" She sobbed. "Edward… I can't…"

I slid my fingers into her again, curling them slightly to stroke her g-spot as I rubbed her clit with my thumb. It took mere seconds for the tension to tighten like a spring in her core I could feel it. I moved once more inside her and thought about the keys on my piano, how they liked to me stroked. That sent her over, screams fell from her lips, her back ached, her head almost pushing a hole into the sheets.

It was glorious.

I covered her mouth with mine, swallowing her cries as she rode out her orgasm.

I didn't let her arms go as I pushed my dick into her, not letting her come back to reality from her orgasm.

"Jesus," I said through gritted teeth. I pulled out slowly, then pushed back in fully and we groaned in unison.

"I don't think," I said as I pulled out again, "that I can go slow." I thrust a little harder and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"I don't need slow, Edward. I need you. Now."

With a loud groan, I lifted one of her legs onto my waist, deepening my angle.

"Shit," She grunted. "So good. It's so good."

I could only moan in response as I thrust powerfully into her again and again… each pound taking us higher and higher.

"I'm going to…" I muttered, my eyes clenched tight and sweat glistening on my forehead. "Fuck. I'm gonna…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I fell over the mountain top. We both let the coil go in our bodies, almost bringing the walls down with our shouts.

It was one of those quick fucks that we both needed and I tried to show her how much she meant to me.

We stayed as we were for a long minute as our breathing returned to normal. Finally, I rolled off of her, panting and wiping sweat from my brow.

Suddenly, everything seemed to change. The tension that was gone during our love making session was back in full force, knocking me on my ass.

Bella wrapped her sheet around her, "That was fun." She said and stumbled out of bed. She sounded void of the emotions that I seemed to be filled with, "I needed that."

"Fun? You're not staying in here?" I asked confused as she walked to the door.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? I hope not." Bella left the room without another word.

My jaw dropped, my heart rate sped up, my fists clenched.

She just played me like a fiddle, threw me in the garbage like a two-dollar whore, used my dick for nothing more than a release.

I felt used, I felt worn, I felt...pathetic. Bella just gave an Oscar worthy performance to put me to shame and I was pissed. No one used me. I didn't care who they were.

What happened to my Vita? Where did she go?

She just made it perfectly clear that the Bella I once knew, was gone for good.

* * *

**HOLY DOMINATING BELLA BATMAN**

**SHE JUST FUCKING KICKED EDWARD IN THE BALLS. I LOVED WRITING THAT ONE. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I THINK WE JUST ENTERED AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. BELLA'S CALLING THE SHOTS NOW BUT WE ALL KNOW EDWARD. CAN WE REALLY EXPECT HIM TO JUST SIT BACK AND NOT REACT TO THAT TREATMENT? I DON'T THINK SO. THESE TWO ARE GOING TO BE TORTURING EACH OTHER FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY. **

**NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SHOULD BE FUN AND BY THE WAY, HOW HOT WAS THAT LEMONADE. I TRIED TO PUT IT IN THE FRIDGE SO IT WOULD COOL DOWN A LITTLE BUT IT DIDN'T SEEM TO HELP. I NEEDED THAT ONE A LOT. NOW MY THIRST IS QUENCHED FOR A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS. **

**NOT MUCH TO SAY AFTER ALL OF THAT. **

**GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER AND THEN GO VOTE FOR ME ON THE TWITASTIC AWARDS. WE STILL HAVE UNTIL JUNE 19. PLEASE GO NOMINATE ME. I WANT TO WIN. YAY!**

**REVIEW MY LOVES. GO REVIEW AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WITH A TWEET. **


	38. Chapter 38

Painted Sky

Bella POV

**WOWZA. MERCY ME! I HAVE READERS WHO ARE SO INTO THIS STORY, I WAS GETTING THREATS AGAINST BELLA. YOU GUYS ARE INSANE. **

**ITS BASICALLY A TEAM BELLA VS. TEAM EDWARD SITUATION GOING ON WITH YOU ALL AND IM LOVING IT. WHAT TEAM AM I ON? I'LL NEVER TELL. LETS JUST CALL ME SWITZERLAND FOR NOW. **

**LETS JUST REMEMBER THAT THINGS CAN ONLY GET WORSE BEFORE THE GET BETTER.**

**ENJOY...OR NOT...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was the world's biggest bitch and I knew that. How could I not know that?

I had just taken advantage of Edward in the most disgusting way possible. Who was the abuser now? Her name was Isabella Swan and she was sickening.

I didn't know how this trip was going to turn out but I guessed that after the little stunt I pulled, Edward would probably never forgive me.

I just needed him to hurt.

I know that sounds sadistic, masochistic, whatever you wanted to call it but I needed him to hurt as badly as he had hurt me. It wasn't a revenge thing although it did feel kind of good to have the upper hand for once but my main goal was to give Edward just an inch of the pain that he had inflicted on me and I think I accomplished my goal.

Even in the dark, I saw the hardening of his green eyes when I turned my back on him and I knew that he was broken inside from my horrible idea of payback. It sickened me to think that Jacob rubbed off on me a little more than I cared to admit. That was one of his moves and now that I was on the other end, I didn't like it one bit.

Bella the Bitch was not a person who I wanted to turn into. She was cold, crass, evil, mean, vindictive, hurtful and I couldn't stand her. What kind of a woman was I? I let my son stay with this man, his children called me 'Mom', we had a home, we had a relationship and I just crapped on all of that.

Don't tell me that I was immature or childish or selfish or unsympathetic because I knew all of that.

Edward's "violation" as it would now be known, was an hour ago and I couldn't bring myself to even think like a normal person. I was so messed up right now that I needed a serious therapy session.

Had I done something so horrible that Edward would never consider me as his love again? I knew that I still cared for him beyond a shadow of a doubt but for a week, I nearly starved because he couldn't bring himself to man up.

Should I have expected anything less? Was a week enough time for him to digest everything from my past? I was probably being unfair but seeing him today just set me off. He came in like He was treating me like I was the only one who did something bad. As I saw it, we both made some mistakes when handling this situation. He recognized that but I seemed to be the only one hurting while he got off without a mark on him.

That was the main problem I was facing. Why was I always the one who got hurt? Was I just not good at relationships? I had only been in two for the majority of my life and one ended in flames while the other was heading that way.

This was ridiculous. Edward and I both needed to just beg each other for renewal. I had caused all of this, I'll admit it. I shouldn't have kept things from him for so long but he did exactly what I feared he would. He ran and when I did apologize or explain things, he shut me out. I thought that things would get better as the days went on but I was proven wrong. Being separated by a whole country was a way for us to look back at mistakes and think but now, we were ten feet from each other, separated by a wall.

I had to trample on his warm advances with my cold heart and I think I might have taken things too far. I was going to have to own up to what I did and just take whatever punishment Edward dealt out. At least he now knew what it felt to be left after bearing your soul to a person you thought you could trust.

"Get up." Edward's vicious voice said from my door. I sat up in bed and his eyes glowed in the darkness. He was pulling on jeans over his naked body.

"What are you talking about?"

He seemed to have an angry vigor about him. I had just left him in his bed, naked, used, disregarded and I knew he wasn't going to take that lying down. I didn't expect him to. If he wanted this to work then we both had to put in the fighting time.

"I want to show you something. Get up." Edward commanded and ripped the sheets from the bed, "I'll be back in five minutes." He left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

I staggered around the room looking for something warm to put on. I didn't know where we were going but I just hoped he didn't throw me off of a mountain or something.

I put on jeans and a warm navy blue sweater with some snow boots just in case we went outside. I grabbed my parka and slowly opened the door. Edward was standing against the opposite wall in similar clothes as mine with a hard look.

"I have thought for a long time about what you just did but I've come to a conclusion." He spoke gravely.

"And what's that?" I whispered.

"If you want to hurt me, then I'll allow it. Kill me for all I care but don't ever use me again." He walked away and I silently knew that I was supposed to follow him.

"What about the kids?" I asked as we walked out of the door.

"Emmett's coming in a second." He said lowly.

We actually passed a sleep walking Emmett on the way to the elevators and he was muttering a string of curse words under his breath without even acknowledging us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, scared to speak as we got into the elevator.

Edward didn't answer me but pressed the button to the top floor of the hotel. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and he didn't even want to look at me so I kept my head down.

We were on the elevator for a long minute while the air grew heavy with hate that was rolling off of his body.

"What was the one thing that you asked me not to do when we we first started this?" He asked in almost a snarl.

"I don't remember." I lied.

"Stop bullshitting me. You asked me to never act with you. What the fuck was all of that if you didn't expect to follow your own rules?"

I didn't know what to say or do. Edward was right. I had asked him to spare me the acting when we started dating because I needed to know that he wasn't some character all the time.

"You just fucking played me like a piano and I don't appreciate it." He pinched his nose, "I get that you're mad at me but none of this was my fault. Everyone is blaming me for shutting you out but what about me? I didn't get a warning, I didn't get any kind of inkling about what was going on and then, what you did tonight was despicable. I thought I knew you better than that Bella." He was talking like I was his child and that killed me.

"I needed you to hurt as much as you hurt me." I told him the truth, "We had to be on the same level or I wouldn't ever be able to get back up after you kicked me down."

"We're adults Bella. We're too old to be playing games and I don't know how I feel about you right now. I was willing to forgive everything because I knew we would make it in some way or another but now, what should I think? I don't know you anymore...or that's how I feel at least."

"You had to know what I was feeling. It wasn't a revenge thing, it really wasn't but until you know the pain you inflicted on me, I don't know how I was going to get past anything. Everyone seems to be able to just bounce back but me. I'm always getting hurt." I said mostly to myself.

"I want the old Bella back, before all of this shit happened. There's a difference in having confidence and being a plain bitch." All the fluff was gone from his voice, replaced by shame.

"I'm ruining us aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Edward said simply as the doors of the elevator opened up and he left quickly, turning to the left and walking down the hall. Rooms were on each side of the hall but I kept my head down, my eyes suddenly interested in the pattern on the generic carpet.

He went all the way to the end of the hall where a door opened and it said 'stairs' on it so I deducted that we were still going up. He took the stairs two at a time, leaving me behind but I caught up to him. We went up two flights until we came to another door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, out of breath as we neared the top.

He didn't answer me and I really didn't expect him to but I thought I'd try anyway.

We went to the very top of the stairs where Edward pushed open a heavy door, leading us into the crisp, cold winter morning. It was pitch black but the stars and lights from the city below lit up the roof of the hotel so that we weren't sitting in complete darkness. There was snow everywhere but no flakes were falling from the sky for which I was thankful.

I had been spending too much time around snow lately.

On the edge of the roof was a small, round table with two chairs and thermoses of what I guessed were coffee or hot chocolate. There were blankets on the chairs and under any other circumstances, this setting would have been incredibly romantic but I doubt that Edward was bringing me up here to woo me. Not after all I did.

"Sit." He plopped down in a chair and then pointed to the one across the table from him.

"What are we doing up here?"

"We're watching the sunrise." He picked up a thermos, "Coffee?"

"Sure."

I noticed that even when he was pissed at me, he was polite and gentle.

"Is this supposed to be a metaphor for something? The rising of the sun?" I said.

"Maybe we should have come at sunset." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes on the horizon while mine were focused on him.

"Sunset?" I was scared to ask.

"Yeah. I think we need a real separation Bella." He said without emotion but I knew he was acting. I could hear it in his voice.

"Is this because of what I did tonight?"

He let out a deep breathe that turned to a cloud of smoke in the cold air, "Partly but no. This whole situation as made me see that we have lots of growing to do. We're destroying ourselves Bella."

"I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry just to save your ass."

"We can get past this. I know we can."

"We're acting like children Bella and that tells me how much growing we both have to do. What the hell were you thinking tonight? You made me feel like trash."

"Now you know how I felt when you sent me off to Boston..."

"Bella, just stop it. You always play the victim and I'm tired of it."

"The victim?" I was getting mad now.

"Yes, do you think you're the only one who has been abused? How the hell are you going to get over the past if you keep bringing that up?"

"Really, Edward? Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Bella, I told you that I would never hurt you or do anything like what Jacob did."

"But that's why I went to your room tonight. You just don't get it." I threw my hands in the air and stood up, "You hurt me ten times worse than anything Jacob ever did and you just think that its no problem. I had to make you hurt so that you would know what I was feeling."

"And you call yourself an adult?" He looked at me ashamedly, "You could have just asked me to apologize."

"When? When you were busy ignoring me over the phone or when you pushed me out of your house?"

"Bella, we've both made mistakes and I'm sorry for what I did but I was in shock. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to let me talk, let me explain. The first couple of days after Chicago, I said to myself that it was ok because you just needed to think and then after that week, I said to myself that you were still in shock. Then I went to Boston and you still wouldn't talk to me but I said to myself that this separation was good for us because you needed to think without me there but after a while, I needed to hear you say that you forgive me."

"I do. I told you that today when I got here and I thought we were moving forward but you just trampled on any sort of relationship that I thought we could have. I want to end this. I have to stop this pain for both of us."

"You're willing to just throw everything out of the window?" I was close to tears.

"Yes. I see that we can't have any sort of normal life with you hanging onto the past like you do. I can't keep doing this." He ran his hands through his hair.

I hated how quickly the tables had turned and I knew I was being pathetic.

"Please don't do this."

"I have to Bella or were both going to go crazy. You have things to work out, I have things to work out and we both have lots of growing to do. I don't want to be fighting with you because of something stupid."

"I'm sorry Edward. I never meant to hurt you this way."

"I guess Jacob is going to win in the end." He sighed.

"I told you that he always does." I was crying by now and was surprised the the cold hadn't frozen my tears on my face. I sat back in my chair with a thud.

"How do you want to do this? We have kids that need to be taken care of, all your stuff is at my house, and I want it out."

"You told me that you would never leave me."

"I don't trust you anymore. I don't know who you've become and I'm sorry but I won't put myself through more pain. If I end this now, we won't have to go through hell."

"You're putting me through hell right now. I don't want to be away from you, Will doesn't want to be away from you."

"I know and it's killing me. I don't know what we're going to tell them."

"Do you even care about me at all?"

"I love you so much, my heart hurts just thinking about being away from you but it could be worse. Think about if we got married and all of this happened then? We would be devastated."

"You're being a coward Edward. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Can't we fight for us?"

"Is that what you were thinking when you climbed into my bed last night?"

"I know it was dirty and wrong of me but I had to make you feel what I was feeling. That's the only way you would have gotten my point. You hurt me worse than anything."

"You see how horrible we are?"

"Will thinks of you as a father. What are you going to say to him and what I'm going to tell the kids about why I'm not around anymore?"

"You're in Boston so it's not like you're around anyway." He shrugged.

"I know I haven't been the most upstanding person in the past few weeks but I'm trying to deal with this."

"There you go being the victim again. How about you switch the positions for a second? What am I supposed to do?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about and at this point, I was pathetically trying to keep whatever slice of a relationship I had from crumbling.

"I need you Edward." My head was practically in my lap.

"Not like this." He shook his head, "I'm not good for you right now. You have a lot to get over and you can call me a coward or whatever you want but I can't give you the help you need and I'm sorry."

I wasn't going to fight him anymore partly because I didn't have the strength but also because it looked like his mind was set.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Suddenly, the once dark sky was filled with brilliant oranges, reds and pinks that lit everything up as the sun peaked over the mountains in the distance. The metaphors from our surroundings were so abundant, it was almost funny.

I could go off about how the white snow represented purity, the rising sun represented a new life, the clean air, the mountains, the stars, the moon, everything meant something in my eyes. The painted sky was actually haunting as the sun crept up over the horizon.

It felt like my whole world was being turned upside down and I didn't know if I should grovel, keep apologizing or what but I knew none of that would work on Edward. I was truly sorry for hurting him and looking back, I saw the error in my ways but it might be a little too late.

"I don't want to be away from you. You're the first good thing to happen to me in a long years." I whispered.

"Bella, you're acting and this performance is disgusting. You can't climb into my bed, treat me like trash, be a complete bitch and then expect me to just roll over. I brought you up here to end this and I don't need you making it harder. Just take it."

"I can't. I know I'm being...whishy-washy or whatever and I know that it's annoying but I..."

"You don't know how much this is killing me but it's for the best."

"You don't believe that."

"You're right." He chuckled, "I would rather just wipe the slate clean of these past few weeks but we both know that won't solve anything."

"Then what will? I can beg if you want, I don't care."

It was funny how the tables had turned and now I was the one on my knees, pleading.

"We need some time apart Bella."

"What am I going to tell Will?"

"I'll talk to him, I'll talk to all of them."

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say." I wiped my face.

"You can't have it both ways Bella. One minute you're sorry and then the next you're hurting me more. I don't get you anymore. Where did Bella go?"

I didn't have an answer for him. I was the same Bella as normal but my mean streak was starting to show and I hated it. I needed to pull myself back together because I was going to lose everything if I kept being such a bitch.

"I'm sorry." It was becoming more of a mantra now that I had said it so much.

"Stop saying that." He almost snarled, "I can't take it when you say that. I don't want to hear it."

"Then what do you want to hear?"

"Nothing. Nothing you could say is going to make me trust you for a long time. You just acted the hell out of that situation and I don't even know who I'm talking to right now."

"You're talking to me." I all but begged him.

"No, you're not Bella. You've turned on me."

"I told you, I warned you that Chicago was going to change things and now you're mad at me because I was right?"

"No, I told you I wasn't mad at you for anything. Yes, I made a mistake by not talking to you about your past when I found out and I'm sorry for that but I'm not going to apologize for the way you just treated me. I saw a vindictive, immature woman who didn't even think about anyone but herself." He shouted, causing some of the snow to fall off of the roof.

He calmed down by taking a quick drink from his thermos and pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He lit one with skilled precision and took a deep drag before blowing out an impressive cloud. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"You're so confusing Bella. One minute I see glimpses of the Bella that I feel in love with and then, you turn on me. How am I supposed to follow you?"

"You can trust me. I'm sorry for treating you so badly and I'm sorry for being such a bitch but I'm hurting Edward. I'm hurting so badly that I can't think sometimes. We had to hold off filming one day because I couldn't breathe and Alice had to sit with me until I calmed down. I have nightmares of this exact situation and I don't know what I would do without you." I poured my heart out.

"Well then you should have reminded yourself of that last night.

He stayed cold as the snow at our feet and took another drag from his cigarette that was resting in between his fingers. The strong smell of tobacco was thick but it didn't bother me as much as Edward's attitude towards me did.

"You brought this on yourself Bella." He kept staring at the sky, the sun illuminating all the beautiful planes of his face.

I hung my head, my voice too thick with tears to even say anything else. I didn't know what else I could say to make him see how hard I was working to repair the the horrible situation that I had just created.

"Are we...done?" I asked, trying desperately to keep some words between us. I needed to hear his voice.

"For now." He took another puff, "I can't be around you when you're like this." He shook his head.

"For now, what the hell does that mean?"

"You and I both know we won't be able to stay away from each other but I think we need a break. A couple months, a complete break."

"A clean break." I clarified.

"When we get things figured out, we can try again I guess."

"You can't do that Edward. I can't go on a roller coaster of emotions until you feel ready."

"You will if you still love me like I love you. I need time away from you or I'm going to snap." He got up, threw his cigarette in the snow, stomped it out and began to walk away.

"What are you going to tell the kids?"

"Let me worry about that. I'll make something up so that they'll understand." He said before I heard the heavy metal door slam behind me. I actually jumped in my chair as the sound echoed off of the mountains and created a clang.

My heart cracked down the middle, splintering throughout my body as its shards cut deeper and deeper.

I feel to the ground, grabbing my chest and my body was suddenly wet from the abundance of snow. I shuddered from the cold but didn't move. I deserved the pain, the numbing pain both from the cold and the shredded heart that was currently causing me to practically die.

_You deserve this Bella. _

How could I have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me? Edward was a strong, proud man and I knew that what I did tonight, pushed him over the edge. I was so stupid and couldn't believe that everything I had done over the past couple of days were enough to break what we once had.

_You hurt him beyond the point of rebuilding. _

I was so much in love with him that I couldn't even think about what was going on in my head. What was I going to do without seeing him, talking to him, touching him.

_You had a man who loved you, who loved your son. _

What were the kids going to think? What was I going to do to calm Will down once he realized that he wouldn't be seeing Edward as his father anymore? I couldn't even bring myself to stomach that thought. Will needed a father, he had a father in Edward but now, I had screwed things up beyond belief. Would I ever be able to see Dani or Demetri again?

_Now he's gone. _

What would the magazines say? Not that I really cared but I was going to be put through the ringer. Our relationship was going to be judged form every angle and I was going to be blamed for so much. Not that anyone would know the truth but the truth didn't matter in Hollywood.

My mind shut off completely. I was dead to the world and could have cared less that the cold was actually becoming painful.

_You deserve this Bella. _

I would have jumped off of the roof if I didn't have my son to care for. I would have done it, not caring about anything.

I cried, I sobbed, I wailed.

_You deserve this Bella. _

I sunk deeper into the snow, letting it cover me on all sides and I held my chest and whimpered in pain.

_He is gone because of you. You deserve this Bella. _

Everything I had done in the past few weeks had led up to this. My lying to Edward, my keeping secrets from him, my shutting him out, and last but not least, my despicable treatment of him last night

_What have you become Bella?_

The cold froze to my bones, carrying with it, chilling memories of abandonment, pain, and horror from a darker time.

Edward leaving me was worse than any scar left on my body by Jacob, any burn left from an iron, any bruise, any cut, drop of blood that he drew from my soul. Jacob's pain, I would have taken ten times over what I was feeling right now.

I don't know how long I rolled around on the ground, without purpose, without feeling but the sun was high in the sky when I was finally able to open my eyes and not shut them immediately. I felt like these past few days had all been a dream. I would wake up from this nightmare and things would go right back to normal, right?

Something told me that I was never going to be back to normal because without Edward, I wasn't me.

I should have known that.

_Now look at you Bella!_

Edward needed someone better than me. Someone who didn't treat him like garbage, the way I had tonight. My goal was to hurt him. What kind of person and I that I deliberately wanted to hurt someone, let alone the man I loved.

My head was swirling and I could actually feel ice crystals in my hair as I sat up in the snow. The water from my tears was frozen on my face and it was painful to pull off. My clothes were wet and freezing but I didn't care. I tried to stand up but the pain was too much for me.

I crumbled back onto the frozen rooftop.

I could have screamed but what was the point. What was I going to say that would mean anything?

Another hour later, I couldn't breathe because my lungs were too cold. They were constricting to a painful degree and I knew I had to get inside before I died.

Edward didn't even come to check on me but then again, why would he?

I meant nothing to him now and that's the what I deserved. I brought this on myself so now, I had to suffer my own consequences. I claimed to be a newer Bella, a stronger Bella but the truth was that nothing meant a thing without Edward.

With that thought, I picked myself up with a laborious heave and tried to steady myself as I stood on two legs that were shaking.

There hadn't been any fresh snow since this morning so I could see Edward's footsteps in the white powder and I tried to step into them precisely, once again, a metaphor in my mind. Me following Edward.

His stride was wider than mine of course but I stood in each of his footsteps as I made my way to the door. I didn't have any strength to pull it open but I did all I could and finally made it inside.

I held onto the stair rail so tightly, my hands hurt. I didn't trust my legs and made it down to my room about an hour later. I was so messed up, it took me a whole hour to get down five floors.

_Pull it together!_

But I couldn't. My body felt like a shell, my mind was still shut down, my face hurt from the wind, my hair was frozen in my scalp, my eyes pained from the tears but the thing that killed me was my heart. My heart was ripped out, stomped on, ran over.

_You deserve this. _

I didn't have a key to my room, our room, so I sat on the same carpeted floor that I had judged not a couple of hours ago and waited. I didn't bother knocking. Edward wouldn't answer.

I stared at the doorknob and waited for it to turn, someone to appear. It never did.

I heard the soft padding of feet coming down the hall and tried to hide my face so that no one would see me.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice's chirpy voice sounded in my ears and it felt like I had a hangover, "Oh my God. What happened?" She got on the floor next to me and I felt her tiny hands feeling my body.

"Nothing." I said or at least thought. I don't think my throat made any noise.

"You were supposed to be at the premier an hour ago. You missed the press conference and we were looking for you everywhere. Eleazar and Emby are pretty pissed. You missed your first movie Bella. Where the hell were you?" She talked too fast and I only caught a fraction of what she said.

"On the roof." I made my voice work, if only minimally so that I knew I was alive.

"Let me look at you." She lifted up my head and I saw her eyes grow wide, "You're blue Bella. What the hell were you doing on the roof? I think we need to get you to the hospital. Let me call Edward." She whipped out a phone and I didn't think I could move so fast.

I grabbed the phone and shut it so quickly, it almost didn't happen.

"You can't." I said with more force, "He doesn't want to talk to me. He doesn't ever want to talk to me again." My lines and delivery were pathetic. I sounded like some love sick high schooler who just got dumped by my first boyfriend.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. This isn't his fault." I shook my head. I was suddenly more awake. It wasn't like before but I could finally talk in a whisper.

"I told him not to do this. I told him not to do anything rash. He just works on impulse when he gets angry. He didn't mean whatever he said, I promise you Bella."

"No, I hurt him too much. I broke him too much and this is my fault."

"Nothing is your fault Bella. Stop blaming yourself. All this abuse has been too much for you. Jacob broke you and now, Edward."

Is that really how people saw me? As some broken woman who had been treated badly by the men in her life? That was why I needed to pull myself together. I had always been stronger than this. The problem was that Edward was different that Jacob. He was more and my pain was greater.

"I had something good and then turned it into hell. I always do. What am I going to do without him?" I held my head in my hands, praying that this was all a dream again.

_You deserve this Bella!_

"We have to get you to the hospital Bella. You look like you're about to die." Alice tried to help me up off of the floor and the both of us struggled.

"Where's Will? I can't let him see me like this."

"Edward took the kids out for the day. I think they went skiing. Everyone else went to the press conference and the movie. You have a lot to answer for but right now, I need to get you better." She opened the door to the room and I felt the soft fabric of the bed as it curled around me. I didn't have the strength to stay awake anymore so I didn't.

The Sundance Film Festival is the largest independent cinema festival in the United States. It's the main showcase for new work from American and international independent filmmakers. It comprises competitive sections for American, international dramatic and documentary films, both feature-length \ and short, and a group of non-competitive showcase sections.

Guess who missed it?

I did.

I was scheduled to stay in Utah for three days, basically the weekend, before I went back to Boston to film. That didn't happen.

I had to take care of my son because suddenly, we had some readjusting to do.

My walking nightmare was coming true because I saw Edward every day. I had to. How could I not? He was apart of his family and I was intricately twined, being in Carlisle's movie, being friends with Alice and Rose. Being around Jasper and Emmett. I had to see him all the time.

From our talk on the roof to the time we left Park City, Edward acted like we were new acquaintances. He was cold, he was dark, he wasn't Edward. He was a new man, free from me.

The only time we did have a normal talk was when we needed to have some sort of script of what to say to the kids.

We didn't specifically come out and say 'we're breaking up' because kids don't understand that language. We explained that things happened that was going to cause some "alone time" for a little while. That was how Edward put it because I couldn't bring myself to rip the family apart.

We didn't tell anyone else what was going on but they all knew. They could just sense a shift. They looked at Edward and I both with sad eyes. I was glad that no one was pointing blame because it would have certainly fallen on me.

Carlisle made up some bullshit excuse on how he needed to do some solo shots without me in Boston so it wasn't important if I missed a week. He was rescheduling things for my benefit. He told me to take some time to get things together back home.

I called my mother and begged her to stay in LA for a little while. I needed someone there to take care of Will and since Edward was no longer an option, she jumped right on a plane without hesitation. She taught kindergarten and had a little more leniency with taking time off for which I was thankful.

I felt like the worst mother on the face of this earth. Not only was I rearranging my son's life, but I couldn't be there to answer the questions that were sure to arise from this. Why wouldn't he have a brother and sister anymore? Why wouldn't he see Edward anymore? Would he be able to go over their house? Probably not.

We landed in LA after three disastrous days on the mountains and thankfully Will was asleep when Eric took us home because I didn't have the strength to explain things to him right now.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Bella?" Eric asked as he helped me with my two suitcases.

I looked at the lonely, dark facade of my house, _my _house. When was the last time I was even here?

"I'll be ok." I said. I never talked in more than a whisper now and even though my eyes didn't cry tears anymore, the pain in my chest never went away. I knew it never would.

Eric carried Will inside and laid him in a foreign bed, a bed that hadn't been used in months. Eric left tepidly after I nearly pushed him out of the door. He didn't want to leave me alone but I said I would be alright.

The next week passed terribly slow.

My mother arrived the morning after we did and I was thankful for her because I needed someone. I still talked to Alice over the phone but things had changed and I could feel it. She went back to Boston as well as Carlisle for filming but everyone else stayed. She was always clipped, not in a rude way but in an unsure way. She didn't know what to say and I wouldn't know how to respond.

As Edward promised, three boxes of mine and Will's stuff arrive at my doorstep the morning I got back and I unpacked them with shaking hands. A man arrived two hours after that with Cesar in tow and just basically left him with me.

I missed seeing Dani and Demetri, I missed Edward, I missed Coco, I missed the house, the piano, the bed but I never cried about it.

_You deserve this Bella!_

That was my chant for the week and until I got on the plane to Boston, I had to repeat it so that I wouldn't go over to Edward's and beg for forgiveness. I would have done anything but would any of it help? No.

Edward had made up his mind and now I had to live with that.

I don't know how they did it but I shouldn't have been surprised when the tabloids broke the story that Edward and I had had a "falling out" as they put it. Edward and I were ripped to shreds. Whose fault was it? What happened? Who did what to whom? Why was everything kept so secretive?

It was everywhere. On the news, in the papers, in the magazines. I was painted as a goldigger and Edward was basically left unscathed. I was just another one of his conquests. That hurt the most. Everything that my enemies said was true. Jacob, Victoria, Jessica, I knew they were all somewhere grinning like fools at my misfortune. Once again, I felt like I was the only one hurt. All the blame was placed on me, which was deserved but it was hard to see myself that way.

"How are you doing today Bella?" Stacy, a makeup artist on set, asked on my first day back. I had been crying all morning, not for Edward but for Will. I hated to leave him back in LA and I just wanted to get this film over with so that I could go back to him. I still had a couple of months through.

"Fine. Is Alice here yet?" I replied, trying to be nice but I could tell that she didn't by me.

"Yeah, she's been here all week. We had some pickup shots to do with the supporting cast so she's been supervising."

"And Carlisle's doing ok?"

"His normal self." She shrugged, "Nicest man off of set but once the camera's rolling, he's all business." She started applying heavy eye makeup to my face and by now, we had this down to a science. She worked quickly and I kept my eyes shut.

"You look sick. What's wrong Bella?" She said and her voice had a hint of knowledge in her voice.

Everyone, from the makeup artists, to cameramen, to food service guys were in the know when it came to rumors because they were always around the source. They spent some much time with the actors, that when things came up in the press, they basically knew if they were true or not.

"Nothing's wrong." I answered.

She gave me the eye of a mother who knew too much but didn't say anything.

We continued to work in silence until my whole outfit was complete.

Filming was moving ahead of time with Carlisle behind the camera and all of Boston was abuzz because a famous director was in their city. Hundreds of people came out on those occasions when we were outside to try and get a glimpse of what we were up to. The cold weather never stopped them.

Thankfully today, it was mainly some of my scenes and I didn't have to really speak to anyone.

The script was demanding and some days, I went back to the hotel without an ounce of life in me but I was getting better.

Ten minutes before my first day back began, I went up to Carlisle who I hadn't spoken to since Sundance. He was of course, busy yelling at someone who was probably trying to change the script last minute.

"Uh...may I speak with you really quick?" I asked hesitantly.

Carlisle turned and his face immediately softened, "Oh, Bella, I'm glad you're ready. We have a tough schedule today? How was your time off?"

"Good." I lied, "I wanted to speak to you before we began filming."

"Sure but before we get to that, I want to know how you're doing."

"I'm...getting better." I said softly.

"What happened?" He sat in his chair with a puzzled look, "I never knew my son to be a quitter but he just says that things weren't working out. That doesn't sound like him."

I took full blame, "I made some mistakes. It's not his fault..."

"You two were so happy. I just don't get it." He shook his head.

"I'll explain it to you one day." I gave him a smile to put him at ease, "How are the kids?" I asked.

"Just as confused as everyone else. I haven't seen them since Sundance but Esme said they miss you and Will. They just mope around."

I hung my head, "Nothing is their fault."

"I know but I don't think that's how they see things. This is hard on all of us. You were apart of our family and I'm sorry that things couldn't have turned out better." He let out a deep breath, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh, well as you can probably guess, I'm going through a lot of emotional things at the moment."

"Of course." He nodded solemnly.

"Today's stuff is pretty harsh and I'm probably not going to be following the script very closely. If I have...some kind of episode, I want you to film through it."

"Film through it?" He said slowly.

"Yes, I know that my emotions are going to be similar to those of the character and I probably won't make it through a single take coherently...thinking about stuff." I explained.

"I don't think I could do that Bella. I can't put you on screen like that." Carlisle actually looked scared.

"I need you to keep filming. I won't get through it if we keep stopping after every take. Just keep filming until you get what you need."

"Do you know how vulnerable, how...exposed you'll be? You're going to be hurting on screen and that's what people are going to see." He put his hand on my shoulder, "I won't do that to you."

"I want you to." That was all I said and pleaded silently.

We didn't speak for a full, long minute and he was testing me with his eyes.

"I don't like this Bella."

"I need you to keep filming." I said as I was whisked away, under the lights of the sound stage in my makeshift bedroom. My hair, makeup, appearance was done and everyone was moving really fast, trying to get things ready.

Carlisle sat behind the camera, eyes on mine but didn't say anything.

I was suddenly alone, under the lights, in front of hundreds as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Are...are you ready Bella?" Carlisle's voice was scared.

I nodded firmly.

_You can do this. You have to do this._

_You deserve this Bella!_

"Action!" His booming voice rang throughout the room and my real torture began.

* * *

**HOLY EVIL EDWARD BATMAN**

**DO YOU THINK HE WAS JUSTIFIED IN BREAKING UP WITH BELLA? YOU ALL WERE PRETTY HARSH ON HER LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW SHE'S GOING THROUGH SOME THINGS BUT JEEZ. I UNDERSTAND THOUGH. YOU GUYS LOVE YOUR EDWARD. **

**ANYWAY, JUST KEEP ON READING. REMEMBER THAT I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS TO WE'LL HAVE TO SEE HOW THIS PROGRESSES. HOLLYWOOD BREAKUPS ARE NEVER EASY. WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS? WHAT WILL EDWARD DO? WHAT WILL BELLA DO? **

**THESE ARE A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERING BUT ALL THAT WILL COME IN TIME. SORRY TO HAVE SUCH A HEAVY CHAPTER SO EARLY...**

**GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER**

**(at) johnnyboy1029**

**GO NOMINATE ME FOR A TWITASTIC AWARD**

**http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**AND FINALLY...GO REVIEW **

**THVC TOMORROW HOPEFULLY.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

A Golden Goddess and the Golden Globes

Edward POV

**WOW, LONG WEEK. I KNOW, I KNOW. I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I JUST HAVENT HAD DOWN TIME. NO, I'M NOT DEAD AND IM NOT SICK BUT THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT FROM THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT I WAS. IN ANY CASE, I HAVE MORE FREE TIME THIS WEEK SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE AND WRITE MORE. **

**LET'S RECAP. BASICALLY, ALL THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT SUNDANCE DID NOT END WILL FOR OUR HAPPY COUPLE. OUTSIDE PRESSURES GOT TO THEM AND EDWARD CRACKED. ONCE AGAIN, IT WAS VERY SPLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE WITH EDWARD'S DECISION FOR A BREAK. WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THINGS END WELL. **

**A LITTLE BIT OF GLAMOUR IN THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER THAT FASHION CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE SO GO CHECK IT OUT. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO NOMINATED ME FOR A TWITASTIC AWARD. GUESS WHAT STORY IS 1/5 ON THE BALLOT? LDV IS! PLUS, THVC WAS NOMINATED SO IT'S BEEN A GOOD DAY SO **

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

My fingers tapped in rapid succession as I sat at the table in my parent's backyard, waiting for everyone to get ready.

My Hugo Boss suit was pressed, my hair was perfectly coiffed, my Prada shoes were shining like the sun, my tie was straight, my face was clean shaven. I was a Ken doll.

It was the very end of January, but more importantly, Golden Globes day.

Usually, I would be more nervous than a jackrabbit on the hunt, from excitement, fear, whatever. I never got emotion-filled about anything anymore. My feelings were neutral, beige, gone. That was why I couldn't bring myself to get happy about my nomination.

It had been a full two weeks, fourteen days since I last saw Bella and I hadn't known any greater pain in my life. Being broken from her was the worse hurt I could imagine. My whole body ached for her touch, my ears longed to hear her voice and my brain was trying to wrap itself around the thought of not seeing her.

I had barely smiled since leaving Sundance and it felt like I was walking through fog. I didn't hear anyone say anything or didn't really registrar what was going on if it didn't involve my children but even they weren't doing so well.

Dani refused to talk to me. She had somehow gotten a hold of some magazines and started reading them without my knowledge. The gossip seeped into her brain and she shouted at me all day because she didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know who to believe and was confused. She eventually calmed down when Rose came over to help me further explain things to her but Dani still hadn't really talked to me after those first couple of days.

However bad Dani was, Demetri was worse. He didn't do anything anymore. The fire from him was gone and I could hear him crying some nights from his room. I would sit by his bead and rub his back until he feel asleep and he just kept asking me 'Where was Bella?' He thought that she didn't want us anymore. He would never guess that I was the cause of all his pain.

He and Will saw each other at school and I talked to their teacher about what was going on in class. She said that they had split down the middle, migrating to their own groups of friends and not talking. I tried to ask Demetri what that was all about and told me that he just didn't want to be friends with Will anymore. That killed me. There was no other explanation from Demetri.

I hadn't seen Will just as long as I hadn't seen Bella and I was going out of my mind with worry. Was he ok? Was she ok?

I heard from Alice and Emmett that Bella's scenes in the movie were taking a toll on her. She had some pretty emotional stuff that had everyone kind of scared. Carlisle convinced her to start talking to another therapist not only for her sake to get over her past, but also because he was afraid that the movie was taking a large chunk out of her emotionally.

I was happy that she was getting help but I desperately wanted to talk to her myself to see how she was doing. Alice said she wasn't wallowing anymore and looked happy sometimes but you could tell that there was no life behind her and that was because of me. I did that to her.

I wasn't too good myself. I was restless at night, I was drinking and smoking...a lot, not that I meant to but I needed something to fill my lonely days. I needed to find work and the scripts were pouring in but I still hadn't found one that I enjoyed past the first five pages. They just didn't do anything for me.

Tonight was a big night for me. I was nominated but that was at the bottom of my list as far as importance went. I was going to see Bella tonight. She wasn't there to present an award but she was going to support Carlisle and I hoped, .me. She was originally going with me but of course, that wasn't happening anymore.

According to my sources, she flew in last night from Boston and had been staying with Will and Renee at the Four Seasons all day. By sources, I meant Alice who was my only insight into Bella's life but she refused to act as a messenger. She said that I had to talk to Bella myself if I wanted answers.

I didn't know how I was going to hold up tonight. I was already hurting and if I saw Bella, I might crumble completely.

Through all the pain that I was suffering and I knew that Bella was suffering, I stood by my decision. I didn't think that Bella and I were right for each other...at least right now. We had some things to work out separately before coming back together. If there was any hope for us, this would only make us stronger.

Alice had been gone all day to help Bella get ready and I wanted to go with her so badly when she left this morning but I doubted whether Bella ever wanted to see me again.

I know I acted like a total dick and I own up to that. I could have gone about things a lot differently than I did but my emotions got the best of me. I should have waited a day and calmed down before I jumped the gun like that. I don't think I would have changed my mind about the break but I would have been calm and not left her on a fucking frozen rooftop. My devilry was a mistake.

I wasn't apologizing but I wished I hadn't have been so harsh with her. That gave off the impression that I didn't love her when that couldn't have been further from the truth. It was because I loved her that I was doing this. She needed help that I couldn't give her and with me around, she would never see how badly she was hurting. I needed her to get help for herself, not for me, not for us...for her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" My mother came from behind me and quickly took the cigarette out of my mouth, stubbing it out on the table before wiping the ashes away, "I have told you about smoking in my house."

"That's why I went outside."

"You know what I mean. You're getting yourself all dirty." She brushed off my lapels, "This is a big night. Look happier." She said with a scowl.

"Why? I've been through this before. I know what tonight's going to be like."

"Stop that. You've been so down lately and I don't like it. Get yourself together at least for tonight."

I couldn't bring myself to be happy about anything even though I was supposed to be. I knew I would throw on a smile once I got in front of the cameras but my mind would be racing the minute I saw Bella. All my big talk about her getting help and all that might be thrown out of my head once our eyes met on the carpet. I would be a wreck.

I had seen the invitation list. She was supposed to be walking alone but I knew she would be hanging around my dad a lot. Thankfully she wouldn't be at our table so the whole ceremony didn't have to be awkward but it would be anyway. Just seeing her would be awkward. The whole Hollywood community knew what was going on thanks to all the gossip magazines and tabloids.

I don't know who they were talking to or who was giving them information but most of the details were correct, as much as I didn't want to admit it. If people were reading that kind of stuff, then they knew basically that Bella and I had had some kind of nasty breakup, the road leading to it was unknown but that didn't matter. All that did was that Bella and I were no longer together.

It was big news. Forget the two wars going on, forget the environment, political scandals, and health scares. According to every news source out there, our breakup was important.

"Edward, are you paying attention to me?" My mother snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes." I groaned like a teenager, "What do you want?"

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you." She said sweetly, "If you win, don't win, I don't care. Your father and I are both proud of you."

What she meant was 'Your father and I can't understand why Bella isn't with you anymore and why Will doesn't come over anymore and why I look so miserable all the time and why I wasn't happy anymore.' That's what she meant.

"Thank you." I hugged her for good measure.

"Everyone's ready to go. You look nice." She straightened out my tie, "Are you nervous?"

"No. Should I be?"

"I hope not, you need to have fun. Your father is about to die. I think he's drank at least five tiny vodkas by now. His nerves never go away."

"He'll do well tonight. The movie's going to do fine."

"Bella's going to be there." My mother said knowingly, "Alice said she looks very pretty tonight."

"Oh." I said and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her. Are you going to talk to her tonight?"

"Maybe." Meaning 'no'.

"I think you should. I don't want any bad blood between you two. I miss her."

"I miss her too Mom."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm not ready to talk about it yet." That had been my answer for the past two weeks.

"Ok, well when you are, you just come and find me." She kissed my cheek before walking back into the house. I didn't even realize how beautiful she looked in her lavender dress but I would tell her later.

I slowly walked back into the house and found Demtri in front of the TV. He always watched TV nowadays. By himself. Not talking. Not moving. Not caring.

I sat down next to him and I don't even think he realized it.

"Hey."I said.

"Hey." He replied dryly, "Did you win?"

"We haven't left yet."

"Oh. I thought you did." He lifted his head up to look at me then rested it back on the arm of the sofa.

"You ok? You look kind of sick." I moved some hair out of his face and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm just bored." He shrugged.

"I know." I sighed.

There wasn't anything I could do to make him feel better. He had lost a brother and I had caused this supreme boredom for my son.

I patted his knee before I got up and stretched.

"I hope you win." He said softly without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Thanks, son." I left him to wallow.

Half an hour later, I was in the back of some giant, black SUV, which resembled a tank and was driven by a boring chauffeur who didn't know how to go above thirty miles an hour.

I was getting more and more nervous, the closer we got into LA. I asked the driver if I could smoke and he said it was ok so I rolled down the window and filled my lungs with what felt like a calming medication. There was so much traffic that my mind was about to go insane from watching the cars pass us by.

Every year, the Golden Globes are held at the Beverly Hills Hotel in the grand ballroom on the first floor but the ceremony wasn't even the main part of the night. The red carpet was one of the first of the awards season and set the precedent for the rest of the year. After this awards show, things were going to move very quickly.

After tonight, there were about ten things I had to either present at or attend but the point was, it was like a whole different job having to be there for all of this and it would only be longer since I didn't have Bella with me. I was going to have to stand alone through all of this and just sit through monotony. Any other year, I would have been more than thrilled to accept awards and get on stage but I didn't care now.

I was going to have to represent the family basically by myself. Carlisle was going to be filming, taking Alice and Emmett with him. My mother was busy in pre-production for her latest film, leaving me to be the sole voice for the Cullen clan.

_Great!_

Thank God that everyone could be here for this, the first time I saw Bella, because I didn't know if I could do that alone.

"Sir, we're here." The driver said from up front.

"Oh, thank you." I replied and took a deep breath.

I stepped out of the car and was happy that there was partition separating the car drop off spot and the red carpet. A pair of hands from an usher shifted me to the side.

"Edward Cullen?" He quickly looked at my credentials and checked my name off of the list before pushing me to the side, "Wait here for your family."

I had completely fired Royce King as whatever he was to me and since Embry was basically Bella's representation, I had no one but I was ok with that. My parent's car pulled up next followed by Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice. We were all actually kind of late so I knew Bella was probably already walking and from the screams, I could tell that there were some big stars here tonight.

"Edward, are you ready?" Alice was bouncing up and down beside me out of nowhere. Her long, deep red dress was flowing behind her. Pick Alice to wear a red dress on the red carpet. Everyone was dressed very fashionably. It wasn't as formal as the Oscars but people were expected to look their best.

"Not really." I shrugged. No use hiding it.

"Well get ready. This is the first big one. I'm so excited and Bella looks so pretty. You should see her. I can't wait for you to see her." She hit my shoulder with the force of a linebacker.

"Geez, Alice." I rubbed the future bruise spot.

"Sorry, I just can't wait. I love these things."

"Is she walking alone?" I asked. Maybe we would be in the same boat.

"Uh...maybe." Alice stalled and began walking away but I followed her. Ushers were getting more people in line so I knew we were going to have to move soon.

"Alice." I stopped her, "Who is she coming with?"

"No one. Well, John but its just for the movie."

"Whose John?"

"John Wolfe, the lead in dad's movie. They're both single now so the magazines will go crazy with it but its just for the film. Buzz is always good." She rationalized, "It was a new thing."

I had to close my eyes and patted my suit down for a pack of cigarettes but I couldn't find them. Now I needed one...badly.

"I know you're nervous but I promise that nothing's going on. She told me so." Alice patted my back, "Don't take it personally." She actually skipped away, her dresses behind her, over to Jasper who looked like he was about to have a fit. He hated these things.

"I can't believe this." I whispered to myself.

Two weeks.

She was already out with someone after two weeks and not only that, but it was some young, hot, stud. A rival of mine in many ways but I had to admit that he was a good actor. I know I might be a tad bit over dramatic but this did not look good.

This break was supposed to be a time for us to reevaluate things and then get back together to see if we'd made any progress. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Movie buzz or no movie buzz, I didn't like this one bit.

"You ok, son?" My father asked from behind me.

"Did you know about Bella and John?" I spun around.

"What about them?" He fixed his tie.

"They're...doing this together." I waved my hands in a big gesture.

"Oh yeah. I think I heard something about that. Not too early to promote the film, I say."

"Am I the only one whose offended by this? He's her date for the night."

"Well she needs someone. You aren't there anymore and I don't want her going through this alone her first time." He said bluntly. His words stabbed me each time like a serrated knife.

_You aren't there anymore..._

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...Edward.

What is wrong with me? Did I not think that men would be lining up to ask her out once she was available? I just assumed that she would take some time off like I had planned to do.

"Ok, Cullens, time to go." Some flighty woman with a headset actually pushed me through a tent that led to the carpet and I stepped out to screeches that pierced my eardrums.

On one side, the cameramen snapped their devices like ravaged beast but that might have been better than the fans who waved their arms like banshees.

"Jesus." I took a deep breath and put on a smile before being led to the first mark.

My family was around, taking pictures as well but I couldn't see anything. The flashes were so bright and my eyes were about to pop out. Besides, the only one I wanted to see was Bella.

I posed and showed off my suit, not really caring what the pictures looked like.

I was pushed towards a film crew that stuck a huge microphone in my face.

"Edward Cullen, nice to see you again." A short man with blonde, spiked hair shook my hand.

"You too, man." I didn't know his name but I acted like I did.

"So hows work going? I hear that you're attached to some really big projects coming up. Can you tell me anything?"

"Not right now. I can't give anything away until the business men sort out their contracts and stuff but I'm always looking for good work." I replied.

"And are you nervous for tonight?"

"Of course but I think that's a good thing. It keeps you on your toes."

"Do you have a speech planned?"

"No, I never do. I just go from the top of my head." I laughed.

"Well that can't be good." He laughed back, "Who are you wearing?"

"Hugo Boss." I answered immediately.

The reporter kept talking and asking my questions but for some reason, my body started to tingle with excitement and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

_She was here! She was close! She was watching me!_

I was listening minimally while still trying to scope out the carpet. I saw my parents, laughing it up with some cameramen, Alice was posing way too hard but she would be on every best dressed list from here to Mars, Rose was doing the same, Emmett was signing autographs like he was some teenager and then...there she was.

I couldn't even look at Bella straight on because she was so beautiful.

She was incredible and my eyes were so zoned in on her, I could pick out every detail in her outfit.

She looked like a modern mermaid in a cream colored, long dress that hugged her body all the way down to the floor where it flared out, creating a substantial train behind her. There was fish scale detailing on the dress all over that was intricately brimmed in gold trim.

The top was fitted to her chest and there was a fair amount of cleavage showing since there was a low neckline. The straps criss-corssed her back, exposing the skin that looked so luscious. Her makeup was soft, her hair was over her left shoulder, falling in soft curls and a medium sized, golden chain hung low in between her breasts. She had a long, white clutch to top off the outfit and she looked perfectly in place on the carpet.

_I'm going to die!_

And then she had one accessory that I wasn't so happy about.

John Wolfe was becoming a very sharp thorn in my side. Not only had he took countless roles that I really wanted in the past but now he had my Bella. He was having way too much fun. His hand was too low on her hips, his smile was a little too wide, his eyes were a little too focused on her chest and his touches were a little too comfortable.

I didn't like it one bit.

He wasn't a perv for which I was thankful. I had known John for almost my whole life. We had come from similar backgrounds. Both Hollywood born and bred, destined into this life from an early age and we're actually good friends but this might change things.

Bella was clinging to him disgustingly or maybe she was acting. I couldn't tell because I was too pissed. Whatever was going on down there, I didn't like it.

She lifted her head and our eyes met almost as if they were pulled together by instinct. She gave me a warm smile and nodded her head in my direction. That bastard Wolfe, pulled her further away from me, down the line of cameras that were screaming for her like I was in my head.

"...he loves it. Don't you Edward?" I heard my brother's booming voice in my ear and he clapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I brought my mind out of my murderous thoughts and looked around.

"He was asking how you liked your movie." Emmett nodded to the reporter who I just now realized, was still talking.

"Oh yeah, its great." I stuttered.

"Well, we've got to go boys. Have a nice night." Emmett pulled me off of the podium from the camera crew, back to the carpet.

He leaned into my ear while still holding a firm grasp on my shoulder that was actually painful, "Don't screw this up for Bella. You already fucked up Sundance and I swear, if you make this a bad experience, I will kick your ass." He whispered, "Now pose."

We both struck up smiles for the cameras.

I stayed on the carpet for God knows how long but my eyes never left Bella as she talked to the reporters, gave striking poses and took pictures with everyone but I didn't try to get in. I knew that would just create more tension.

That...fucker Wolfe had his hand basically on her ass by the time we had to go into the ceremony and I was livid. If Emmett didn't have his hold on me, I would have caused quite a scene with all of the blood I was going to spill.

We were all pushed inside by the army of crowds that were flocking towards the ballroom. Per Golden Globe glory, the room was decorated tastefully and simple but still in that LA glam way that made sure you knew how much money the Hollywood Foreign Press was working with. There were circular tables everywhere with soft candles, elaborate centerpieces and chairs for about ten. Some had more, some had less.

The movie stars were set up front, on the floor while the TV stars sat up the stairs, towards the back but still in great view of the stage. This was going to be a long night since both movies and TV were being honored.

Of course, the Cullens were sat in the very front, with all eyes on us, even in front of the director who was receiving some award this year. It was a shame how much ass kissing they did for us.

"This is so much better than last year." Alice said as she gazed around the room, "Isn't it nice Edward?" She shoved me.

"Yeah." My eyes were zoned in on Bella and John who had just came in. Like she had an alarm on her, almost everyone in the ballroom looked at my Vita. She was gorgeous, how could you not look at her?

"See, it isn't that bad." Alice whispered, "They're just being friendly."

"A little too friendly." I growled as John put his hand on the small of Bella's back, near the top of her butt, and ledher to their table, which was conceitedly right next to ours. In fact, their seats were in perfect sight of me and I was going to be watching them like a hawk the entire night.

John pulled out her chair and Bella thanked him before sitting down. He sat next to her, unbuttoning his suit jacket and threw an arm over the back of her chair like it was normal.

"I'm going to go say something." I started to get up but Emmett pushed me back down.

"Leave her alone. I mean it." He said as if he were my father.

I scowled in Bella and John's direction, willing them to look at me. They didn't but I think I saw Bella take some tentative glances once and awhile. She was sitting with some pretty high powered people and talking to everyone, not leaving any of them out. John was playing the part of boyfriend or date or whatever the hell he was supposed to be. I did notice that Tanya was sitting at their table. That would be some interesting conversation.

"I can't believe this." I ran my hands through my hair but Alice stopped me.

"I don't want you to mess up your hair. It finally looks good for once." She groaned, "It's not that bad. Bella is just having some fun. Let her laugh this up. It's not like she's in love with him."

"How do I know that?"

"Stop being stupid. You know how she feels about you." Rose said from over Emmett, "She just needs an arm to be on tonight. Who should she go with?"

"Me." I uttered before I could stop myself.

"Well that's not an option." Alice raised her eyebrow, "This is your fault after all. Deal with it."

_Deal with it? _

The lights dimmed, the show began, and my eyes never let the happy couple as they enjoyed the festivities.

There was the usual obligatory laughs from the host, ohhs and awws over the fashion, some good movie moments, awards were handed out like candy to people who didn't necessarily deserve them and then of course people talked during commercial breaks.

Since the show was live, we had time to walk around during breaks but had to be back in our seats a couple minutes later. On several occasions, I was tempted to walk over to Bella and John's table to stick my nose where it didn't belong.

Thankfully, I didn't have to. They came to me.

It was the fourth commercial gap when John helped Bella out of her seat and led her to our table.

"Hello, Cullens." John wave his hand grandly, "Nice night, isn't it?"

"It is. I can't wait to get to Edward's category." Alice bounced and Bella's eyes went to mine.

Some more talking was going on but our eyes never left each other for a couple seconds. My body nearly collapsed within itself.

"I just wanted to come by and say hello." Bella spoke softly to Carlisle mainly.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." My mother said truthfully.

"It was all Alice." She shrugged in response.

"I don't think so." Rose smiled, "You really do look amazing."

"Thank you."

I felt that Bella was purposefully avoiding my gaze and my presence. She and John only stayed at our table for a couple more seconds before the lights dimmed again. They went back to their seats while the show proceeded.

Tanya won her award, disgustingly accepting with tears and some sob story about how she worked so hard for this. Blah, blah, blah. She was no rookie and this was her second Globe so I didn't see what the fuss was about. She was just trying to get Oscar gold, which had eluded her the previous years for the simple fact that she was a supreme bitch. Voters don't vote for divas when they hear nightmare stories about on set rants or fights between actors. If she wasn't so good, I'm pretty sure my father could have her blacklisted by now.

The guy who was a supporting character in the film didn't win but I congratulated him anyway and he was still really young so he had time. My father won with a good friend of his for the screenplay, which came from their minds collectively. _Gladiators and Gangsters _was all his but this film, he needed some help on his last one.

Other awards were handed out and I just kept my eyes forward, taking quick looks at Bella and John. After an hour, I was clutching the table so hard, I think I heard it snap under the tablecloth.

" His hand is on her fucking knee." I growled softly to Alice.

"Well...maybe she was shaking it and he's telling her to stop." She suggested, not really believing that.

"Is she trying to torture me?"

"He's her date. That's what dates do." Rose said in a whisper since the show was still going on.

"I'm going to go chop his hand off during the next commercial break."

"Don't you dare get up from this seat." Esme pointed at me.

I sat, cold as ice as I watched the show progress.

The overture for the ceremony played and the lights went back up as another commercial started. This was the long gap because they probably had to change the taps so no one was in a hurry. The people at home would be pissed though.

From the corner of my eye, I could see John lean in to whisper something to Bella and she nodded before he got up and maneuvered his way through the hundreds of tables to get to the lobby.

"I have to pee." I quickly got up before anyone could stop me and took the same path John did, following him without looking back.

I went into the lobby that was very crowded and down the stairs to the bathrooms. John was washing his hands at the sink and fixing his hair.

"Oh, hey Cullen." He nodded to me in the mirror.

I started washing my hands next to him so I didn't look weird, "Hey."

"Do you remember when we were in that same ballroom for Jenny Mitchelson's sixteenth birthday? God, that was so long ago." He shook his head.

"Yeah. How's your night going?" I asked casually.

"Great." Then he turned to me while wiping his hands, "I hope this isn't awkward. I know that you and Bella just split but she needed at date, I needed a date. It just worked."

"Oh, I didn't notice anything."

"Well good. She's really amazing." He smiled a goofy grin, "She's so smart and still beautiful."

"Yeah, she's great." My patience was running thin, "Look, is this just for the movie or is there something going on?"

He looked taken aback, "Well we've only known each other for like two months and we're not dating if that's what you're asking. We just spend a lot of time together. And so what if we were dating?"

"Then I would have something to say about it." I held onto the sink so I didn't bite this kid's face off.

"We've always been friends Cullen and we're too old to have these kinds of talks because of a girl, a girl you obviously don't want anymore might I add."

"You don't know anything about what's going on and just because you read some magazines doesn't mean you have the right to butt into my business."

"Stop being so jealous. There's nothing going on." He said slowly, "We're just friends...right now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that in the event that I want to pursue Bella and if she feels that same way, I can do whatever I want. We don't need your permission."

"Don't test me John. I've always had respect for you but you're about to cross a line."

"I think you made yourself perfectly clear when you left her on that roof at Sundance."

"She told you about that?" It was my turn to look surprised.

"Like I said, we spend a lot of time together." He balled up his paper towel and made an impressive shot towards the garbage can, which was behind me before leaving the bathroom.

I was tempted to make a call to the State Department and have him put on a terrorist watch list or something.

Who the hell did he think he was?

I know that I didn't have a right to get angry because this was my fault but I still wasn't happy about this situation that I was in. Didn't she have the right to try move on? The only problem was that I wasn't planning on moving on. I think she might have taken my words wrong. I never meant to stay apart forever and I thought that we needed time to be alone before coming back together. It was obvious that she had different ideas.

After I calmed down, which took a long, generous amount of time, I was finally able to go back to the ballroom. Since the show was live, you had to wait until a commercial before you could enter the ceremony again. I had missed two of them. When the doors opened, I walked tall through the tables and arrived at my seat to seven pairs of murderous eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" Emmett hit the back of my head, "The show's almost over. You missed your category."

"Did I win?" I asked.

"No but still..."Alice said, "It was awkward. Dad won again though for directing. The movie didn't."

"Well, I had some things to take care of." I looked straight at John but met Bella's hard gaze in an instant. She looked like she was trying to silently scold me with her eyes and her lips were set in a hard line.

The show was about to end, all the awards were handed out, the host was making some last remarks and I was just waiting to get out this suit. It was chocking the hell out of me.

Finally, we were given the all clear to get up and leave. I was up, after Bella the second her ass left the chair and if it wasn't for the crowds, I would have had her. John was pulling her towards one of the many exists but I wasn't going to let them get away.

As I exited the ballroom, I saw John taking pictures and Bella in a corner close to him, on the phone. I moved closer but let her finish before I approached.

I had a lot of things on my mind but suddenly, I didn't know what to say.

She finished the phone call and put it back in her bag. We stared for a couple seconds before trying to duck away from me.

"You're not going to say anything." I spun around when she passed me.

"Hi. Congratulations on the nomination." She spoke softly, "I'm trying to be cordial. We're out in public." She turned to me.

"Well I need to speak to you."

"About?"

I nodded towards John who was still smooching some directors, no doubt trying to set up his next project, "Him. I don't like him."

"John? He seems to be under the impression that you two are friends."

"Well, we are but don't try to change the subject. What are you doing here with him?"

She shrugged, "He asked."

"He asked." I repeated pointedly, "I thought we were taking a break to think about things."

"I am."

"Doesn't look like it. It looks like you've picked up the first douche you could find."

"Don't call him that. He's about the only one I can talk to in Boston. I can't say a word about anything to Alice because it sure as hell would get back to you and besides my therapist, John is the only one who seems to be on my side." She got angry and my dick did strange things in reaction.

"I don't like this Bella. I don't want you here with him."

"Well that's not your decision Edward."

"What about me? Did you forget about what we had?"

"What we had before you destroyed it? Yeah, I remember but maybe I'm being a little too harsh. I was to blame also. I don't understand why you're so mad. This is what you wanted right?"

"No Bella, this isn't what I wanted. Never did it occur to me that you would just find someone else to replace me once I was gone."

"Calm down. I'm not marrying the guy but you have no right to throw him in my face even if I was. You left me and I understand why you did, I don't blame you but I've been going to therapy and I've realized that I need to stop blaming myself for other people's actions. I have a lot to think about and I don't need you breathing down my neck."

"So ...are you two dating or something?"

"So what if we were? I don't have to answer to you."

"Has he met Will? Has he met Charlie? What does Renee think about him?"

"I told you were weren't going out. This isn't high school Edward. I can have guy friends and I don't know why you're even talking to me. You didn't want me in your life."

"That's not what I said and you know it." I ran my hands through my hair, not caring that it was getting messed up, "I still love you Bella and I just wanted you to get help."

"Well I am getting help Edward and you're not there so I have to find someone to lean on. John just happens to be that someone. Don't take it personal."

"Well this is personal. I feel like you're cheating on me."

"Get over yourself Edward. I'm trying to get over the broken heart that you left me with and I don't want to talk to you about this. I have to get back to John."

"Bella, wait." I started to run after her as she quickly hurried away.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want you to know that I love you." I said truthfully, "I'm sorry for everything that happened between us and I just want to make sure that you're ok."

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm fine Edward. I'm fine just...leave me alone." She hide her face from me as she scurried away.

I was left standing in the middle of the lobby at the Beverly Hills Hotel, while a sea of Hollywood faces swirled around me.

I watched John wrap his arm around Bella's waist and lead her out of the main entrance. She chanced one last look at me and even from being such a distance away, I could tell that she was crying.

* * *

**HOLY SUPER JEALOUSWARD BATMAN**

**HE IS JUST TORN UP OVER THIS ISN'T HE. POOR GUY. OH WELL, I GUESS YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW. **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A BEAST TO WRITE BECAUSE OF ALL THE RESEARCH AND TECHNICAL THINGS THAT I HAD TO GET RIGHT. IT WAS VERY REALISTIC AS FAR AS THE GOLDEN GLOBES GO, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING. **

**WHAT'S IN STORE NEXT FOR OUR LOVE BIRDS? HMMMMMMMM, I THINK WE NEED TO SIT IN ON ONE OF BELLA'S THERAPY SESSIONS. THAT MIGHT HELP US UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON BETTER. PLUS MORE BROODING EDWARD OF COURSE. **

**LOOK OUT FOR MORE UPDATES SOON**

**GO VOTE FOR LDV AT THE TWITASTIC AWARDS WEBSITE. BEST BELLA/EDWARD STORY!**

http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot)html

**GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO JOIN, READ, FOLLOW, WHATEVER**

johnnyboy1029

**AND AS ALWAYS...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**PS-GUESS WHO JUST WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW BELLA/EDWARD STORY? ME! I DID! LOOK OUT FOR THAT ONE LATER IN THE SUMMER. MORE DETAILS TO COME.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

Therapy

Bella POV

**WAHOOOOOO. GUESS WHOSE BACK FOR AN UPDATE O START THE WEEK? ME! I MEANT TO POST THIS ON FRIDAY BUT I WASN'T HAPY WITH IT UNTIL THIS MORNING. THANK THE BETA SARAH OH AND HER BIRTHDAY IS TODDAY SO LETS ALL WISH HER A HAPPY ONE ON THREE. **

**1...2...3...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!**

**HAHA. ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO WRITE AND I LIKE IT MORE EVERYTIME I READ IT. I MEANT TO HAVE THE BELLA/EDWARD SEPERATION BE LONGER BUT YOU GUYS ARE VICIUOS. I PEOPLE ACTUALLY FIGHTING OVER TEAM B OR TEAM E. HAVE MERCY. IT WAS FUNNY TO WATCH IT PLAY OUT THOUGH IN REVIEWS. SO HAPPY THAT YU GUYS CARE ENOUGH ABOUT THE STORY TO VOICE YOUR OPINIONS. BUCKLE UP FOR CHAPTER 40. YAY!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I stood near the wall, filled with diplomas and certificates as I waited for Dr. Clearwater to get done with his other patient.

He wasn't the normal 'lovey-dovey' therapist who gave you a hug all the time, though he had that spirit about him if you weren't in session. He was an ex-marine so you knew he was hardcore if he needed to be. Seth Clearwater was on every top ten therapist list from here to London and a personal friend of Carlisle's but was more near my age.

The reason I was here, for my umpteenth session was because I needed it after that disastrous turn of events at the Golden Globes a couple of weeks ago. I was still having nightmares about it.

Truthfully, I didn't see a problem with bringing John. I never meant to hurt Edward or to make it seem like I was moving on. I was really trying to get better, not make Edward feel like I had forgotten about him. I guess I just wasn't thinking. John asked if he could take me, I said yes, not really seeing the big deal about it.

Once I got back to Boston, Alice chewed my ass out for treating Edward that way. It took a lot of explaining to make me see how badly I had hurt him. He thought that I didn't want him anymore but that was so wrong. I didn't even know what to say. When Edward came at me in the lobby and accused me of not loving him, I got defensive.

Seth Clearwater was just the man I needed in my life right now. Someone to kick my ass into gear.

The door opened and Dr. Clearwater came into the office with a stack full of folders.

"Hello, Bella. Just give me a second." He stumbled to his huge oak desk and set the stuff down before standing straight up.

He was a giant, probably six four or five. Ok, so I guess he wasn't a beast but it was tall to me. He had dark skin, short jet black hair and a boy-like face that was deceiving. From only one session with the man, I felt like I could open up in a way that I hadn't been able to in a long time.

From our talking, I found out that he was from the same Native American tribe as Jacob but Dr. Clearwater never stepped foot near Washington. His family moved out long before he was born so they didn't have the same upbringing.

"So, how are you today?" Dr. Clearwater asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Fine. I'm better...I think." I shrugged.

"Have a seat." He pointed to the chair opposite his. I followed and put my stuff on the floor.

We stayed silent for a long time, he appraised me with a suspicious eye. I knew the beat down was coming.

"How is Will?" He asked in a dethatched voice.

"Good, Renee is still taking care of him. I call three or four times a day and he sounds so sad. I wish I could see him more but there's only about a month left of filming so that's good."

Dr. Cleanwater nodded and from the look in his eye, I could tell that he didn't give a damn about Will. He wanted to get to my relationship issues. I watched the clock on the desk and a full five minutes passed before someone spoke.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He shook his head and by the tone of his voice, I could tell that I was in trouble.

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing with your life. You're getting on my nerves." He huffed.

_There he was!_

"I'm sorry." I said more like a question.

"First off, you have to stop saying that. I know you have a backbone, start acting like it." He held up one finger, "Second, I know that we've only been together for a short amount of time but I don't plan on having you as a patient very long because frankly, you're getting on my nerves." He repeated himself.

I was flabbergasted and just sat still while he made more demands.

"I need you to get your shit together." His marine tone was coming out, "This is why I'm good. I lay out your faults, whether you want to know them or not and I'm going to get you pieced back together."

"I...ok." I stammered.

"Why did you shut Edward out?" He got to the point. I had told him the story, everything.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. You can't see it but you shut him out when you didn't tell him about everything going on in your past. I need to know why you did that." He put on his glasses.

"I guess I was scared. I had only been with him for five months. What was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to say 'Uh...Edward. I did drugs at one point but I'm over that now'. Boom. We're done." He held up his hands.

"That's not how it works. I would never have the courage to say that to him."

"There you go again. You're. Not. A. Victim." He said pointedly, "Stop acting like one."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are and it's getting to be ridiculous. The things I've heard coming out of your mouth are very one sided. You seem to think that you are the only one who has been involved with drugs. Thousands of people go through the same thing and get back to normal. You can't seem to let your mistakes go."

I didn't say anything in reply as I thought about what he revealed to me.

"What was with this guy?" He threw a magazine at me and it landed in my lap. There, on the front cover, was John and I at the Golden Globes, two weeks earlier. His arm was around my waist and I looked pathetic. What was I thinking?

"I just needed a date." I said lowly.

"You needed a date? You couldn't go alone? Edward did."

"I know."

"You have to learn that you're not some helpless single mother who can't stand alone. I find it interesting that you've only been in two relationships in your life with little to no time in between them. Do you need a man to complete you?"

"No, but I need Edward."

"I understand that but this...John Wolfe is not a step in the right direction."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"Well, the main problem I'm seeing in this relationship is lack of communication. So much of this pain could be avoided if you two would have just talked. Edward isn't guilt free and I plan on telling him that when I call but..."

"Wait, you're calling him?"

"Yes." Dr. Clearwater said, "This is couple's counseling and since he's all the way across the country, I need to get his side of the story."

"But...I don't like that. Don't you have patient confidentiality?"

"So report me. I need a vacation." He laughed, "Like I was saying, when I call him, I'll be sure to point out his faults. Between the two of you, I have a list a mile long. Geez. You're giving me gray hairs but I'll fix you both quicker than you could imagine."

"I don't think this is going to be an easy situation to solve."

"Did you go to med school?" He raised an eyebrow, "Basically what we're dealing with right now is a simple issue of pride. You're too prideful to admit your mistakes and Edward is a man so he already comes with pride built in. You humiliated him at Sundance so he retaliated like a child. You didn't tell him about your drugs, he didn't talk to you afterward. It's just a big mess."

"But what should have happened? He was scared. I don't blame him for leaving."

"Then why did you having sex with him only to leave him high and dry? You went to a public event with someone else, making it seem like you didn't care and I know that's not what you meant but that's how he saw it. You have to have a certain amount of empathy in dealing with this kind of situation, which you are both lacking. It's not just about you in a relationship especially one as deep as yours."

"I'm a bitch." I said under my breath.

"Yes you are and overemotional. Stop crying, stop saying that you're sorry and stop playing the victim."

"I'm not. I was in a bad position when I was married to Jacob. I'm not trying to harbor bad feelings about that but when you're told you're worthless every day, it's hard to get over it."

"It's been three years Bella. It's time to start over and that's what you were doing with Edward until you both threw it all away."

"We didn't throw anything away. We love each other."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes, "There's so much love coming off of you, it feels warming."

"What do you want me to do? Edward made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be with me."

"Not from what I hear. You told me that he wanted a break so that you could get help."

"I am." I shouted, "That's why I'm here. I'm trying to get better for him."

"You need to get better for yourself and your son. Then we can work on your relationship."

I once again, couldn't find the words to reply so I just sat still and shuffled my feet on the floor.

Dr. Clearwater smirked at me and leaned back in his seat, "Now we're making progress. This tug-of-war will never end. Both you and Edward were wrong. I can't stand wallowing and I can't stand all this blame that you're putting on yourselves. It's so pathetic."

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either." He shrugged, "Mark my words, by the end of this week, you and Edward will be back together. I just need to kick both your asses into gear. You need to stop letting him treat you like shit and you need to stop treating him like shit. This isn't high school, real relationships have problems but you have to talk."

I left his office mad as hell and steaming.

I climbed into a car that was provided by the studio as we headed back to the lot. I didn't have to film today so I could have some time to digest what the hell I just went through.

Even though I hated the man with a passion, Dr. Clearwater did have a point. Edward and I had little to no communication during the time I had been in Boston, waiting for the other one to say something. I didn't know what he was going to say to Edward but I hoped it made him see that I still loved him.

Of course I did and I hated to think that my actions were hurting Edward but Dr. Clearwater had made it clear to me over the past couple of sessions, that this break wasn't entirely my fault or Edward's for that matter. There were a lot of things that led up to our split and it wasn't one incident that broke the camel's back.

Why is it that we throw everything good away?

Edward was the best thing to happen to me since my son was born. Why did I let him leave? I should have fought him because it was obvious that we were both prolonging our pain. It had been a month since Sundance and even longer since we had been on good terms.

I got it.

I was being annoying and whiny and not standing up for myself but that was about to change. I needed Edward and I still loved him. I was going to do everything I could to make him see that our mistakes were forgivable.

I was too tired to go back to the studio so I asked if I could go back to the hotel, which the driver allowed since he wanted the rest of the day off. I had about ten messages from Alice and listened to them but they weren't anything of importance.

I sat on my bed after I took a shower and called Will. He had just gotten out of school and sounded like he always did these days. Bored with his life. Renee said that she was actually worried about him because he wasn't looking so well. The last time I saw him was Globe weekend and he couldn't even bring himself to smile when he saw me.

My head hit the pillow and I was out like a light an hour later.

Alice called and woke me up but I didn't answer. She never had anything nice to say to me nowadays. She was just another person jumping down my throat but I needed it.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I rolled over when a sharp thud came from my door. I moved and the clock flashed four a.m.

"What the hell?" I groaned and sat up.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I didn't know who it was but I wasn't planning on getting it. No one should be at someone's door this early in the morning.

There was another loud knock, "Bella, open this door. I'll bust it down." Dr. Clearwater's voice came through the walls.

I jumped out of bed and was at the door in a second, throwing it open before he had the chance to ram it.

"Hi." I muttered my voice still sick with sleep.

"Put this on." He shoved a heavy jacket at me.

"Why?" I eyed it suspiciously.

"Because it's cold outside."

"But why are we going outside?"

"Because I said so. I will carry you out of here if I have to."

"I don't understand..." I put on my jacket, "Do I need anything else?"

"No phone, no money. Just get your shoes." He commanded.

I pulled on some socks and my snow boots quickly because Dr. Clearwater was scaring the shit out of me. He stayed in the doorway, his arms crossed, his eyes downcast.

"Are you telling me where we're going?"

"No. Stop asking questions. You're annoying me." He closed the door behind us and led me down the hall, to the elevators.

I stood silently behind him as we went down to the first floor. The doors opened and he nearly pushed me through the lobby. Since it was so early in the morning, no one was up and only the receptionist was working at this hour.

"Can I know where we're going now?" I asked when we stepped into the cold.

"You're annoying me again." He said gruffly.

"Of course I am." I sighed.

Dr. Cleartwater held open the backseat door of a silver Mercedes and I was apprehensive to get in but at this point, I decided it was better not to question him. He got in after me and a driver was up front, waiting for instructions.

"Take the 110 out of the city." Dr. Clearwater said.

"We're leaving the city? I have to film in the morning."

"It's all been taken care of." He replied and the car sped off.

Even early in the morning, Boston was alive with people and cars. What were people doing up at this hour?

_Probably getting kidnapped by their therapists._

I tapped my fingers on my knee as the minutes turned into hours and the buildings of the city turned into tall forests.

"Do you still want to know where we're going?" He asked from beside me.

"Do I get to know?"

"We're going to my summer house in Connecticut."

"But...it's winter."

"No, really? I can see the snow outside." He rolled his eyes and I could see it even in the dark, "You're staying there for the rest of the week."

"What do you mean? I have to get back to work..."

"I said it was taken care of. Just trust me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, you are a patient that doesn't need to be. You and Edward are the most childish couple I have dealt with in a long time and I can't stand to sit around, waiting for someone to make the right move when that's obviously not going to happen. You are whining too much and Edward needs to think before he acts."

"You're being very blunt." I said quietly.

"I have to be with you. You seem to think that you're the only one going through things and I know Edward wanted to take a break but you should have beaten him into submission instead of crying about it."

"What the hell kind of therapy is that?"

"The kind that works. I'm not saying that this is going to be a quick fix but you two aren't even talking. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you loved him."

"I do love him." I almost scratched his eyes out for doubting my feelings.

"Then act like it."

The car kept going, making no stops as the long road seemed to be eaten up by the roaring engine. When the tall tress broke, rolling hills began to take over and the snow was piled so high up, it looked like it was trying to touch the moonlit sky.

We finally slowed down at the fenced entrance to a large farm house that was a far ways back from the road but still visible. It was a two story house that looked rather large for a single man in his thirties. It was white and had hunter green shades over the windows. There was a red barn in the back and it looked like something out of an early American, colonial painting.

"Get out." Dr. Clearwater instructed and I followed.

I would have noticed how beautiful my surroundings where if I wasn't so preoccupied with the man sitting on the front step of the house, under the covered porch.

Edward had his head down and I saw the light of his cigarette as he inhaled it.

I shut the door but he didn't move. My feet crunched in the snow as I walked forward.

"What is he doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I told you I was going to call him."

I was led to the front porch but Edward still didn't lift his head.

"Edward!" Dr. Clearwater called his attention.

"Yeah." He replied under his breath like an oh so hot, rebellious teenager.

"Do you not want to be here?"

"I don't understand why I'm here." I finally saw Edward's eyes and could tell that he wasn't sleeping. The bags were low and dark, causing him to look a couple of years older.

"You're here, you're both here because the love pouring off of you is indescribable. Even over the phone, I could tell that you were suffering and Bella hasn't been doing so well. You both have flaws and have made mistakes but the truth is, we all do. Get over yourselves." The voice was stern and no nonsense, "This is my country house and you two will be locked in here for the rest of the week. No phones, I took all the TVs out, and there's nothing to do but talk. That's what's lacking here."

Edward looked at me and I suddenly had a fire that couldn't be extinguished. I had some things to get off of my chest and Edward was going to listen.

"Don't come out of this house until things are worked out." Dr. Clearwater began to walk back down the steps, "And don't break anything."

The car was gone down the frozen path in the next minute, leaving Edward and I alone for the first time since our talk on that damned roof.

Neither one of us said anything but our eyes said enough.

He started to get off of the step.

"Sit back down." I said firmly.

"No, it's cold out here." He shivered.

"I don't care. Bundle up because I have some things I want to say and I want you to listen."

His lip twitched in annoyance but he sat back on the step, "Talk."

"First off, I agree with a lot of what Dr. Clearwater said. I don't know what he told you but we have some major issues to work out."

"Agreed."

"Weren't we supposed to work them out together? Isn't that what a relationship is about?"

"It would be if I felt like I could trust you."

"I made a couple of mistakes Edward and I'm sorry for that. I should have told you everything the second you realized that I had a messed up past. I should have told you about the drugs and Benjamin and everything but I didn't and I'm sorry."

Edward stayed silent so I continued.

"I'm going to stop acting so stupid and just tell you everything I'm feeling right now because it seems that you don't understand how bad off we are. You ran and I get that you were scared or whatever but you didn't talk to me. I know, I didn't talk to you either but we shut each other out. That's what caused all this."

He still didn't say anything but his whole body was shrinking back. I could literally see the walls around him fall to the ground. He looked at me with such passion, I thought I was going to burst.

"We have to stop pointing fingers or we're never going to get over this. I'm not going to beg you to take me back because I'm done with that. I don't expect you to beg either but...isn't there some kind of hope for us? I need to know that you still love me because..." I was breathing pretty heavily after my rant and was surprised that I hadn't fallen over from exhaustion.

"Can I go inside now?" He rang his hands together to warm them up.

I let out a deep breath of frustration as my answer. He left me alone in the cold like he did a month ago.

Day one on Hell Farm (as I now called it), was horrible.

Unlike what Dr. Clearwater wanted from us, Edward and I didn't speak. The sun rose with no noise and the sun fell with even less. There were no phones, no TVs, no radio. It was like living in the Stone Age and I prayed that I wasn't fired from the movie but there wasn't any way to check.

Edward slept on the couch even though there were plenty of empty beds upstairs. I don't think he wanted to be anywhere near me. I was more than willing to keep up this stubborn game because I was done begging him.

If Edward didn't want me anymore then we would just sit in this house until our week was up. What was he even doing here? I sulked in my bed, just getting out going to the bathroom and snacking on food.

By lunchtime, I was hungry for more than just chips and went downstairs to see what I could scrounge up.

Edward had moved to the open window, blowing smoke from his cigarette out into the cold air.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to just say something.

"No." Was his reply.

Day two on Hell Farm wasn't much better.

I woke up, showered and somehow, a suitcase was packed for me so I didn't have to walk around naked. I guess Dr. Clearwater already thought of that.

I trekked downstairs and found Edward sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in between his hands.

I didn't bother talking to him and went straight for the pot of coffee on the counter.

"I set out the sugar and milk already." His voice was thick with sadness and it sounded as if he was just a shell of his former self.

"Thank you." I replied.

He sighed and I didn't turn around from the counter but I could tell that he was running his hands through his hair. I waited for him to speak but instead, I heard the chair noisily push back before he went into the other room.

By day three on Hell Farm, I had had enough. I would walk back to Boston if that's what it took.

I showered and did my normal, morning routine before walking slowly to meet Edward in the kitchen. Today, he was tapping his foot at the table with a couple of magazines laid out in front of him. They all had our pictures on the front with various titles of why we broke up.

"What are those?" I asked, bypassing him and going to the coffee pot like I did every morning.

"According to US Weekly, you're sleeping with John." He said darkly.

"Well that's nice. Am I pregnant yet?"

"Almost."

I leaned against the counter, watching him as he thumbed through another one, "And we aren't speaking to each other because you dumped me over the fact that I was getting too close to Tanya."

"Well you're always touching her. What was I supposed to do?"

He grinned his crooked smile before putting the magazine down. He looked at me for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. I tapped my finger of the side of my glass, waiting.

_This is what got us in trouble in the first place. _

"What happened to us Bella?" He asked quietly, "Not why we're in this position but what happened to us? The two of us?"

"We let the outside world get in." I answered simply. The one good thing about all the silence was the amount of time I had to think about things.

"But we love each other, don't we?"

"I still love you." I shrugged, "I don't think I can stop."

"Then what are we doing?"

"I don't know Edward, you left me. It's what you wanted."

"It's not what I wanted Bella...I...I don't know what to do." He pushed himself up from the table, ran his hands through his hair and paced.

I watched him carefully as he made a couple laps around the kitchen.

"I mean, on the one hand, I know we're both messed up and we shouldn't be able to work but we do. Should I be throwing this all away because of past mistakes? Of course not Edward, that's stupid." He was talking to himself and I didn't know if I should stop him or just let the thoughts work themselves out.

I decided on the latter because I wanted to know what he was thinking and since he was talking out loud, I didn't feel intrusive while watching his mental breakdown. If he reached for a knife, then I would stop him.

"I love you, my kids love you so what am I doing? What did I do? You always act too fast Edward, that's your problem." He paced further into the other room and I silently followed him.

"Was it too hard for you? Is that why you backed out so quickly? God, Edward, what the hell is wrong with you? Well, it was more than my fault but I had to just one up Bella didn't I? That's my problem. Instead of trying to outdo her, I should have just fought. This whole situation is fucked up but aren't we supposed to get through it together?" His hands were threading through his hair, pulling at it with a force that would almost break the roots. On a side note, I thought, Alice will be pissed.

I put my cup down on the table in the middle of the room and continued to watch from afar as Edward had his internal debate.

"I know what it is." He snapped in front of his face, "No, that can't be it."

"What is it Edward?" I pushed him further so that he would get it all out.

He looked at me but didn't at the same time. It was almost like he was looking past me.

"I pushed you away because you weren't perfect." He blinked a couple of times as the realization hit him.

"I'm...not perfect?"

"No, you aren't but that's not what I meant." He looked like his body was hit with a bolt lightening and life came back to him. He quickly took my hand in his and we sat on the sofa opposite each other.

"After...after Irina died, I couldn't even think about another woman for years. Of course I had sex like a banshee but that was just sex. It was never anything serious until... until you came. This has been building up for the past...God knows how long but it finally hit me, you're not perfect."

"I don't understand. No one's perfect Edward. What are you saying? Please just tell me what you're saying." It was getting really weird now and I didn't know if I should be calling Dr. Clearwater or not. This seemed like a medical type of thing.

"I put Irina on a pedestal. I made her out to be this...angel and when you didn't live up to that, I dropped you." He said in awe, covered his mouth and leaned back.

My whole world was turned around in that very second. I realized that it was never the drugs or the past or...anything that I did. Edward had deeper problems than he was letting on, covered up by his superior acting skills. It was never me. Well, it was me that started all of this but it wasn't just me like I originally thought.

He was having his own therapy session. How he came to these conclusions, I didn't know but I was glad that he was seeing the light. Had Dr. Clearwater planned all of this from the beginning?

That sneaky bastard. I hated him, I loved him.

"Edward, what is going on in your head?" I took a chance and ran my hand through his hair, trying to calm him, "Please just talk to me."

"I was waiting for you to mess up. I was waiting for you to do something so horrible so that I could prove to myself that I still loved Irina."

"I wasn't trying to take over her memory. I never would."

"I know but...it was happening so fast. Every day with you was a day without her."

The topic of how fast our relationship had progressed was another issue in itself that was now coming to the surface.

"Why didn't you fight me? On the roof, why didn't you tell me to shut up?" He asked me urgently.

"Because I deserved it all. I felt like the punishment was just because I had hurt you so badly and lied to you."

"I don't give a fuck Bella!" He stood up and paced again, "We're better than this. We played into Jacob's game just like he wanted us to and it was all because of something stupid. We're being juvenile and completely stupid. I could see if this was just some fling but I want to marry you Bella. Even after all of that shit, I still want to marry you and be with you and have children with you and... have a future with you."

I really didn't know what to say because all this was going really quickly and Edward was starting to freaking me out. His words were touching to the core but his actions were scaring me.

"I...I don't know what I'm saying. I need to get out of here." He patted himself down, looking for a cigarette, "I'm going for a run." He bounded out of the room, pulling on his sneakers near the door and since he was in sweats already, he didn't need anything else before he ran out of the house like it was on fire.

I watched him race down the road of the house and then he was over the fence, through the woods in a split second. I didn't know he could run that fast.

My whole mind was racing, trying to figure out the strange conversation that just happened between us. Did he even know where he was? Did he know who he was talking to? What was going on?

Never in my wildest dreams, did it occur to me that some of our problems had anything to do with Irina. This was so much to deal with and so much more than I ever knew about.

Edward was gone for the whole day. By the time the sun went down, I was seriously contemplating sending out that National Guard. He could be hurt, he could be dead or worse.

Just like he had done only hours before, I paced almost the entire house waiting for him to come back. It was so dark that I doubted if he could see ten inches in front of him. I was scared and I was nervous. He was gone and I didn't know if he was coming back. Could he run all the way back to Boston?

I took deep breaths until I could calm myself and decided not to call anyone. It wasn't like I could anyway. Dr. Clearwater had disconnected the phones in the house and I didn't have anything else. Maybe I could walk to some kind of town near here to use their phone? I didn't see any neighbors but I was sure they were out there somewhere.

Just as I was about to pull my hair out, I heard the gate from the road open. I stood near the window, trying to peak through the curtains like a too eager child. The door banged open like a cannon and I raced into the hallway, trying to see if he was alright.

The next thing I knew, cold hands were on my face and warm lips were on mine.

I didn't hesitate for one second as I tangled my fingers in Edward's locks, molding him to me. Our lips were fierce and melting the snow that was frozen in his hair but I wasn't going let go of him for anything.

"Wait, wait." I slowed our kisses and stopped the face sucking, "We can't solve anything if we don't talk. Sex gets things confused."

"I'm sorry. I never should have shut you out. I was scared and I know I screw up but I'm not pointing fingers anymore. We both screwed up." He melded himself closer to me, taking my lips furiously in his.

"This isn't a quick fix thing." I muttered.

"I don't care. I'm willing to work this out because frankly, I need you and I know you need me too. Our kids are hurting, we're hurting and I'm not dealing with this anymore." He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist as my hands went deeper into his thick hair.

"I needed you and I still do."

"Then let's stop torturing ourselves." He started walking further into the house shut the door with his foot, our lips still connected in passion.

"I'm sorry." We said at the exact same time and it was muffled by our sloppy kisses.

"We have to stop saying that." I said as he laid us on the couch, him on top of me.

"I will never stop apologize for hurting you."

"I never should have hurt you first." I said, "I don't want to be away from you ever again."

"I should have talked to you about things." His kisses traveled down my neck and suddenly, my shirt was off, on the floor, "After you came along, I acted like Irina never existed. That was wrong. I needed closure on things." He took his coat off and I realized then just how hot it was in this house.

"Don't you think we should talk first?" I asked, amazed by the speed he was removing clothing.

"Later, I need to feel you." He replied with such urgency that it was almost scary.

After all the shit we had been through in the past couple of weeks, beginning with our trip to Chicago, could I just accept Edward back?

Hell yes I could.

I didn't care if that made me too weak or too forgiving but the truth of the matter was, I wasn't going to suffer anymore. He wanted me, I wanted him and we were meant for each other.

"Of course we are." Edward's tongue did amazing things to my neck, "We're meant for each other and that's why I think everything needs to be forgiven. I can't take the angst anymore. It's tearing me up."

"I know." I panted and since my mind was about to shut off, I had to get my words out now, "I love you Edward. I always have and even though we were... broken for a little while, I never stopped thinking about you for one second."

"I love you too Bella, so much it hurts." Those words were a cliché, but I needed to hear them so desperately.

He lifted me up again and I had no idea where we were going but my eyes were closed anyway, savoring the flavor of Edward's lips.

I felt softness hit my back and knew that we had finally made it to a bed somewhere in this house. I didn't know if this was allowed but there was no way I was stopping now. Our contact was separated for a second while he took his shirt off and I did the same with my pants, letting my clothes travel to the floor in a heap that was already beginning.

He didn't say anything as I pushed him back against the headboard.

"I never meant to keep you in the dark. I was just scared but I've learned from this." I said.

"What did you learn?" He asked.

"That I can't live without you. I know that makes me sound so incredibly weak but I don't care. It's true and I'm done lying to you."

"You're not weak Bella. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. To go through the stuff you've been through and to come out like you have is...astounding. I got scared too and I had to think but I should have never been so harsh with you."

"But you should have. I needed a kick in the ass and I've been treating you so badly. You were right to call me a victim. What I did in Sundance was unacceptable and you have to know that I never meant to hurt you by bringing John..."

"I don't care if you did mean to hurt me. Seeing you with him brought out emotions in me that I can't even comprehend. I got so mad and jealous and possessive. That's when I knew I couldn't let you go like I did. Fuck your past. I'm only concerned for our future."

His words affected me like nothing I could have imagined and I was so overcome with love that I felt it pouring from my skin.

I placed one hand lightly on his hard stomach and used the other to brace myself, as I bent over to kiss him softly on the lips. I wanted to kiss him all over, and began by covering his face with quick little pecks that made him smile before I blazed a trail down over his chest.

I stopped to pay tribute to his nipples, much like I remember him doing to mine a long time ago, licking them, biting them with my teeth, and sucking on them, pleased when he let me know he liked it with the sexy sounds he was making.

I continued my journey, letting my tongue dip into his belly button, and tasting his salty skin with my lips before doling out more kisses to his lower abdominal area. He undid the belt of his pants quicker than I could blink and slid them down his legs before throwing them on the floor. He was in nothing but boxers and the sight was mesmerizing.

I slid one hand down to grasp his erection, and he gave a slight moan of need as I began stroking him slowly, but firmly.

"Christ, Isabella, I'm not sure how much foreplay I can take. It's been too long and I want you... now" He told me, thrusting into my hand as I rubbed my thumb over his bulbous tip, where pre-cum was already leaking.

I retracted my hand only for a second to undo my bra and take off my soaked panties, getting rid of them.

I re-grasped him roughly in my hand and didn't ever want to let go. I sprang his cock free from the hole in his boxers.

I circled the base of his thickness with a thumb and forefinger, still stroking while I began licking up and down his shaft with my tongue, eager for a taste of his unique flavor. I began swirling my tongue around the head of his rod.

His breathing was ragged, and he hissed when I cupped his balls, gently kneading them. I took them in my mouth, one at a time, tasting, before licking my way back up his length. I looked up at him, staring fixedly, taking in his flushed face and the feral excitement burning in his eyes before sliding my mouth down over his cock as far as it would go.

"Jesus!" Edward cussed, tensing as he reached out to grip my hair with one hand, holding me in place.

I wanted to make the both of us remember what we had missed in the past month and how that could never happen again.

If I wasn't such a massive bitch, maybe I wouldn't have been separated from him.

_Stop thinking about the past! Move on. _

I willingly did as he asked, working my mouth up and down slowly, and then faster, sucking and letting my teeth scrape lightly along his skin as I pulled back, letting him slip almost out of my mouth before sliding back down. I took my direction completely from him and knew from previous experiences that he could lose control really quickly from being in my mouth.

"Stop!" he hissed suddenly, immediately. I stilled, knowing he was too close to coming and that's why he gave the terse command.

I reached down between my legs, sliding a finger in to test my wetness. Shit, I was soaked to the bone and my clit was throbbing. I needed him inside me…now.

Pulling back slightly, I eyed him, trying to gauge his level of control.

"I want to be inside you." His voice was liquid heat and he turned my insides to mush with those few words, "I can't wait much longer and I won't accept not being inside you when I cum."

I didn't move because I was afraid that my limbs would collapse beneath me.

"Now, Isabella!" He ordered wildly, his restraint slipping several degrees as he witnessed me lick my finger, which was coated in the slight sheen of pre-cum from his dick.

He reached out to help lift me over his body until I was straddling him with my hands hanging at my sides. I could feel his tip at my entrance but I knew he wanted me to lead.

"Guide me, love," His tone was strained. "Take me inside your pussy. Ride me."

"God, Edward," I gasped, loving the way he told me what he wanted. Hearing him talk to me that way only seemed to increase my own level of arousal. I took his dick carefully in my hand, lifting myself slightly until I could run the tip of his cock along my wet slit, eliciting a noise from him that I couldn't quite decipher. I brushed him against my clit, once, twice, three times, until I couldn't take it anymore.

He was pushing his erection toward me, even as he grasped my hips with both hands. "I need to come, Bella," He said roughly and I couldn't deny either of us any longer. I guided him to my very welcoming entrance and with one quick, downward movement, he was inside me, filling me completely just like I remembered.

"Fuck," He groaned, bucking his hips toward me, lifting me to repeat the same motion again. As we settled into a rhythm, his hands roamed over me, coming around to caress my breasts, sliding down over my stomach to my upper thighs, stroking to my knees and back up again.

He swore again, and I could tell he was nearing the breaking point. "I'm close, love," He confirmed in between breaths.

"Me too," I panted, riding up and down, rocking my hips back and forth, adding to the building pressure. I bent down, my chest flush with his, as I kissed him fervently, loving the way his tongue played with mine as he gave an animalistic grunt of pleasure.

"Come for me, Edward," I said against his lips, hardly aware of what I was saying anymore. "Please come for me!"

"Yes," He promised, thrusting back against me.

I clamped my legs to his sides tightly and slid my hands up to clasp his forearms.

With no other warning, he suddenly slipped his arms around me, flipping me over onto my back without ever breaking contact. While I was still staring up at him in surprise, he made sure my legs were wrapped securely around his waist, and then he began moving in and out of me, slowly at first, bending down to give me hot, open-mouthed kiss on the skin of my neck and shoulder.

"Edward!" In this position, it felt like he was able to go even deeper inside me, and I cried out as a wave of incredible sensation swept over me, taking me over the top.

My arms were around his neck and I held onto him with every bit of strength I had, unable to prevent my nails from digging into his back. Never before had I felt so physically connected, or so emotionally connected, to him. It was exhilarating. Maybe it was the fact that we had been separated for so long or maybe it was because I had a new found, deeper love for him but I had never felt like this with him before.

"I know, love," He whispered, acknowledging that he could feel it too. He spilled into me with one last motion and I threw my head back into the pillows as my body crashed down from the heavens.

Neither one of us moved for an immeasurable amount of time as our bodies stilled.

"I can't believe we treated each other so badly. Is that what people in love do?" Edward rolled off of me, bringing me with him to lay on his chest.

"I don't know what to say to make you understand the depth of my feelings for you." I said.

"We hurt each other so much and I'm sorry." He buried his face in my hair.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all me and looking back on it, I was disgusting towards you."

"Nothing is going to pull you form me again. I love you Vita."

My eyes almost tears up at the all too familiar nickname that I wanted to hear over and over again from his lips.

As he held me close to his body, my mind began to sleep into dreamland. I promised myself then and there that I wasn't ever going to be without my Edward.

* * *

**HOLY THERAPUTIC LEMONADE BATMAN**

**THAT WAS A SWEET DOSE OF THE CITRIUS DRINK IF YOU ASK ME. I LOVE IT. CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORE. **

**WHAT DID WE THINK? OF COURSE, EDWARD AND BELLA ARE MESSED UP BUT THE POINT IS, THEIR IS STRONGER THAN THAT. **

**HOW DID WE LIKE DR. CLEARWATER? I LOVE A GOD OL' SETH BEATING. HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES. **

**BUSY WEEK IN THVC AND LDV LAND. I SOULD BE ABLE TO POST MORE OFTEN SINCE IM OFF FROM WORK. WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH WRITING I GET DONE. **

**EVERYONE, GO VOTE FOR BOTH STOIES FOR TWITASTIC AWARDS. I NEED VOTES AND THE POLLS CLOSE ON JULY 3. GET OUT THERE AND VOTE. I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. **

http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

**GO JOIN ON TWITTER IF YOU WISH**

(AT)johnnyboy1029

**AND GO REVIEW**

**PS-NEW STORY COMING AT YA IN NEXT MONDAY. MORE INFO LATER. **


	41. Chapter 41

Re-Mend

Edward POV

**Wahoooooo! SECOND CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK AND MY FINGERS ARE ABOUT TO DIE. **

**IN ANY CASE, NOT MUCH TO SAY UP HERE. MORE DOWN YONDER. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I stayed awake, running my finer along Bella's naked back as she slept peacefully on my chest.

The morning light was about to make its appearance and even though I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, I was more alert than I had been in the past month. My whole body was tingling and fresh. Just like when you pop a peppermint in your mouth and then take a long swig of cold water. Refreshing. Invigorated. I didn't know the right word for it but I didn't care.

How could Bella and I go from pure hatred to pure love in a matter of seconds? I guess that was how our relationship was though. We had only been dating for five months before "Disaster No. 1" which was what I was calling the break. Five months and it felt like we were married. We moved so fast that it all seemed to be a blur. Was that normal? Did regular people feel like this in relationships?

I guessed not because Bella and I were anything but normal, thrown into a crazy situation. The whole time we were together, everything was sped up to the maximum. We threw that all away? For what?

The main thing was that we should have been there for each other when things got rough. That's what normal couples would do. I was a coward for shutting her out and she was a bitch, trying to get back at me. We were one messed up pair but I wasn't going to let things tear us apart. She was worth too much to me. I couldn't do this without her.

Call me a pussy, call me a wimp, whipped, whatever. The truth of the matter was that without Bella, I was in major pain and not only me, but my children as well.

A deep stabbing of hurt went through my heart, thinking about my other son. The one I left behind when I broke up with his mother. Will had already lost one father, a father who didn't want him and then he lost me. Didn't I say that I was going to be there for him and be what he didn't have? I broke his heart just like I did Bella's but unlike Bella's, his would be a lot tougher to mend.

He was a child who didn't understand what was going on and was entirely too young to go through the stuff he had. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make up for this and not only for Bella but for Will and Demetri and Dani. They had all been through enough pain. We all had.

It wasn't that I had necessarily caused all of this but at this point, the lines were too blurred to actually know where we went wrong. I could blame it on Bella, I could blame it on Jacob, on myself, on whatever but I loved Bella and I would do anything for her. I had to move forward from this or I was going to break down completely.

_Irina!_

For the past four years, I had pushed her out of my head and made sure that my heart wasn't broken again but for some reason, she came rushing back full force in the past couple of months. This was more of a problem for me to handle by myself because I had some serious mental things that I needed to work out.

Now that I thought about it, I had never really had closure with Irina. She was there one second and the next, I was burying her. I remember crying and grieving but unless someone brought her up, I didn't even think about my late wife. What they hell was wrong with me? Was that normal behavior?

I hated to say it because it made me feel like shit but Irina was a roadblock in my relationship with Bella. It wasn't that I was trying to forget her but I needed to move on. I had to move on for my own sanity.

My finger made shapes on Bella's luscious skin and just as the sun peeked in through the curtains, she began to stir.

She gripped at my chest like it was a shirt and her nails dug into my skin before she jerked awake, her breathing harsh.

"You're still here..." She said when her eyes opened.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." I held her closer so that she would calm down. She rested her head on my chest and her breath washed over my skin.

"For now?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Forever." I clarified, "I'm not letting go again."

"I've missed you and I just have to say it again, I'm so sorry." She raised her head and if her words didn't speak volumes then her eyes did. They looked pitiful, begging me to forgive her.

"Don't apologize to me again. I can't take anymore apologies."

We stayed still, our naked bodies flat against each other, while the sun rose even higher in the early morning sky.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"We need to move forward. You love me right?"

"Of course."

"And I love you so we can get through this."

"But we haven't talked about anything. We haven't discussed what happened." She sat up and tried to cover herself with a sheet but I wouldn't let her. I needed to see what I had been missing, fantasizing over. She didn't say anything so I assumed she was alright with showing herself.

"We don't need to talk. I know what I want and I need you Bella." I sat up with her, taking her face in my hands and placing a soft yet sure kiss on her lips, which silenced her talking.

"I don't think this is what Dr. Clearwater meant by us staying indoors all week."

"I don't care. I've missed a whole month with you and that's like five years in my mind."

I was trying to bypass the whole "what happened with us" conversation that I suspected was coming but I knew I couldn't do that. I needed some questions answered about our future. We had taken a huge hit and had to be re-mended.

We continued to kiss, her hands moving into my hair and my hands moving to her waist. I sucked, bit, and nibbled at anything I could because I wanted to make sure that this wasn't all a dream.

"I feel the same way." She said and pulled back, "I thought that last night...wasn't real. How could still love me after what I put you through?"

"We both hurt each other. What I need to know now is...what are we? I know that all of this happened so fast and I never meant to actually be here but now that I am, I can't look back." I spoke from the heart and decided to just put it all out there.

She thought for a moment and her face screwed up in the cutest way. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the sheet as she ran downstairs. I could hear her feet on the stairs and my heart started beating frantically.

_Was she leaving?_

_Where was she going? _

_Was this happening too fast for her?_

_Was she unsure? _

Before pure panic set in, she was back at the door with the engagement ring I had given her, still on the chain. She climbed back in bed, facing me and sitting on her haunches.

"I never take it off." She ran her small fingers over the jewel in the setting, "They actually had to write it into the script because I wouldn't let wardrobe mess with it." Bella looked at me with her doe eyes.

"Really? You left it on this whole time?"

She nodded, "Even at the Globes and Alice was pissed because it didn't go with my dress but I didn't care."

"Why didn't I see it?"

"Because you were more focused on John's hands the whole night, I saw you."

"They were practically on your ass." I snarled, "He was out of line." Even the memory was painful.

"He didn't mean anything by it. We were just going as friends."

"You didn't hear what he had to say to me in the bathroom."

"What did he say?" Bella asked in a voice that told me that she believed they truly went as platonic dates.

I let out a breath and realized something. I didn't matter. None of it did. Who cares what John thought or what he was trying to do. Was he lying in bed, naked with her? Hell no he wasn't. I was!

"Nothing. He didn't say anything important." I muttered.

"Is it ok if I wear this again?" Bella asked me with a smile, "I hope so but I can understand..."

I cut her off again with my lips, not caring that she was going to say something. With my eyes closed and our lips attached, I took the ring out of Bella's hands and like my motions were being mastered by a puppeteer, slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

The cool white gold around her warm finger made my heart flip with joy because this felt right. All my thinking had paid off and I wasn't stressing anymore over whether we were meant to be. I could feel that this was where I was meant to be.

I pulled back slightly, not enough for a gap to appear between us but far enough so that she could breathe.

"It would make me so proud if you wore that again." I said genuinely.

"What about the magazines? They'll catch on if I wear it like this." She tried to take it off but I calmed her hands.

"I don't care. They'll talk no matter what. I need to see that ring on your finger to know that you're mine."

She stared at me for a couple seconds, her breathing accelerating, "You're so sexy when you get possessive."

I grinned at her words, "I haven't felt this obsessed over someone since my kids were born. You do that to me Bella and that's why I know we can get through this. I know we have a lot of work to do but I can't live life without you."

"What about the pictures…of me?" She shook her head.

"I burned them when you left for Boston."

"What about you not talking to me?"

"I was stupid."

"What about Sundance, what I did to you?"

"Forgiven."

"You are the most...I don't even have a word to describe you. Your generosity and love is so strong. I can't believe I screwed us up so badly."

I ran my thumbs along the curves of her hands, letting her know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I hurt you and the kids so much. I bet I turned your family against you and they shouldn't have done that." She started to ramble, "They don't know the story and I have to tell them."

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to and stop putting blame on yourself."

"Yes I do have to tell them. I can't keep this inside any longer. They have to see that nothing was your fault."

"You're trying to clear my name?" I chuckled.

"This isn't funny. We're taking each other back like long lost lovers and I need the slate to be clean. I can't hide secrets anymore. I won't do it."

"Ok, I'll follow your lead. Whatever you want to do." I calmed her down.

"There's something else you need to know since we're starting over." She fumbled her hands out of mine and placed them in her lap, her head down.

"What is it?" I ducked down so that I could see her eyes, which were closed.

"I can't build a family with you." She spoke so softly, her words almost didn't register with me.

"What does that mean?"

"I...I have some more of the story to tell you."

Bella picked up where her story left off.

She began from the day Jacob pushed her, the day she lost Benjamin.

Bella didn't shy away from the drug use or telling me about her depression. She felt the need to share everything with me and I suddenly wished that she wouldn't.

What was I supposed to say when she told me that Jacob basically ripped her life away?

What was I supposed to say when she told me about her partial hysterectomy that had to be done to save her life?

I didn't know what to say.

Now that I understood the circumstances, I felt like a complete jackass. If we would have just talked, if I had known any of this before, I would have seen how hurt Bella was back then. It never occurred to me to look at it from her side. I was so idiotic.

I knew Jacob's abuse was bad but I never thought it was something that would push her to drugs. That part was never explained to me and I was too stupid to put things together.

I was a horrible man to not even think about the possibilities of her situations.

"I can still have children but it's difficult. A very small margin and it could be dangerous to me if we decided to go down that route." She wasn't in tears but her voice was cracking slightly, "I know how important family is to you so I don't blame you if you...want to back out now."

"Bella, please don't say that." I closed my eyes, "I...thank you for telling me." I nodded.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Right now, all I care about is us. Of course it hurts that we might not be able to have children but I want you..."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Nothing was your fault. Don't ever think that it was because I won't let you be depressed again for that bastard's mistakes with you and Will."

Bella flung her tiny body at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Thank you. I was so worried about this. After all I did to you, I didn't want to scare you further."

"I wasn't scared, I was confused and I know that's not an excuse but it was how I felt. I should have let you tell me everything before I acted so quickly."

"I should have fought for you." Her nails were digging into my skin, trying to hold me closer.

"We could say what we should have done for years. Nothing is going to change the past."

"I know but I have so much regret, I can't help it."

We didn't move from our spot for God knows how long but I didn't care. I needed to feel her against me to remind myself of what I gave up.

Our romantic moment was spoiled when my stomach decided to make itself known with a loud grumble.

"You haven't been eating." Bella said knowingly.

"Not since yesterday morning."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You haven't been sleeping either. What are you going to do without me?"

"Hopefully, I won't have to find out." I ignored my hunger and pushed her back so that we were laying horizontally. I kissed over her collarbone, neck, breasts, anywhere I could reach.

"Edward, we're going to stave if we stay up here." Her back arched into my body and spurred me on further.

"I don't care." My speech was mumbled because my lips were currently between her breasts.

I meant to continue my kissing but once again, my stomach had other plans and rumbled like a bear.

"Ok, that's enough sex for awhile." Bella pushed me off, "I'm hungry too." She got out of bed with a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Can you at least walk around naked?" I asked, getting out of bed and pulling on my sweatpants.

"I would love to walk around without clothing but it's cold and I'm going to be cooking. You won't want me when I'm all burned up." She shook her finger in front of my face.

"I will always want you, Vita." My arms encircled her tiny waist.

"I haven't heard that in a long time. Say it again."

"Vita."

"Again."

"Vita."

"Say 'I love you' in Italian."

"Well, I could say 'ti voglio bene' but that's more of a friend love. Or I could say 'mia cara' but that's old world Italian."

"So what would you say to me?"

"You, my finance?" I clarified just so that we were on the same page. She nodded giddily, "I would say 'tesoro'. It literally means treasure but now they use it to mean love."

"Tell your stomach to wait. You're too Godamn sexy when you speak Italian." Bella jumped into my arms and smothered my face with kisses as we fell back to the bed.

Finally, three hours and three love making sessions later, we waddled downstairs. Our limbs were jelly and our minds were filled with lust but the depravity of food was too much. I had to force Bella off of my dick so that I could recharge.

Before we left the room, she went through my bag and pulled out that Yale sweatshirt that I always had with me when I traveled somewhere cold. She put it on over her naked body and I never wanted it back. She could wear that thing for the rest of her life because she looked so damn sexy.

"Isn't it weird to be eating in someone else's house? We didn't even think about the bedroom. We just had sex in someone else's bed." Bella shuddered as we walked downstairs.

"Dr. Clearwater said that he doesn't use this place."

"How did he get you to come here anyway? Did he drag you from LA? I bet he did." I heard an 'I hate that man' from under Bella's voice and laughed quietly to myself.

"I think I was already planning on coming out here and he gave me an excuse." I shrugged, realized how pathetic I sounded.

"Well I'm glad you're here." She pulled me into the kitchen and pushed me down in a chair.

"Let's hope the good doctor stocked up." I laughed.

Bella bent over to check the fridge, giving me a nice full view and I was about to just grab a granola bar and get back to fucking but there was a sharp knock at the door, bringing me out of my suddenly animalistic thoughts.

"Who the hell is that?" Bella asked as she carried eggs, bacon and whatever else was in her arms. She looked like Rachel Ray with all that stuff and I caught some orange juice before it fell.

"I don't know but stay her." I kissed her head and then left the kitchen, subtly readjusting my now rock hard cock.

I went to the door and pulled it open.

"I hope you guys have clothes on." Dr. Clearwater stood there with his eyes closed and a playful smirk on his lips.

I didn't know how I felt about this guy.

He called the other day and basically yelled at me to come out to Boston because I was running away from my problems. Of course he was right but still. I guess I couldn't be too hard on him because he did get Bella and I back together but there was just something about him that was a little insane.

"We're fine Doc." I replied and held the door open so he could come in.

He was dressed very warmly and the outside cold was still trying to creep its way but I shut it out.

"How was the love fest?" Dr. Clearwater asked very knowingly and bluntly.

"Uh...good. Can you give me one second?" I rushed into the kitchen where Bella was dancing in front of a pot of eggs.

I went up behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Go put on pants. Dr. Clearwater is here."

She heaved a heavy sigh before going around the back way to the stairs.

"You can come in now." I said from the kitchen.

Dr. Clearwater came in and went through the fridge while I tended to the eggs, "I see you two have been making use of my house." He nodded towards the counter where piles of food where sitting.

"Thank you..for doing this, for letting us stay here."

He shrugged, "You two needed it. You look healthier." He appraised.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better too."

"Good and I take it you came to the conclusion of your ex-wife all by yourself?" He said with a raised eye brow.

I was slightly stunned, "How did you know about that?"

"Edward, I've been doing this a long time and even over the phone, I could tell what the problem was. You haven't let go."

"I have." I said quickly.

He checked his watch, "I'm on the clock. I don't have time to deal with your arguing. You loved Irina but she's not here."

The eggs were basically forgotten.

"I want you to do something for me." He walked around the kitchen, checking to make sure that things were where they should be, "I want you to write a letter to Irina. I want you to talk about how much you miss her and then I want you to talk about Bella. Tell her about how much Bella means to you."

"But…"

"I know, she's dead but that doesn't mean you can't talk to her. You need some closure and the only way you're going to get it is by talking to her." Dr. Clearwater instructed.

"Is that…normal?" I asked hesitantly.

He laughed, "When was the last time a Hollywood star was normal? Of course it isn't but it helps."

"I'll do anything."

"Good." He sharply nodded, "I want a full report the next time I call." He began walking out of the kitchen and I followed, "Oh and this just came out today." He pulled a thick magazine out of his jacket.

On the cover of _Vanity Fair_ was my beautiful Bella in a flowing black gown on snowy covered stairs. I didn't even know what to say when I looked at it because she looked so natural but so made up at the same time. Her brown eyes just popped off of the page and it took me a little while to register what I was looking at.

"Wow." I breathed.

"People are saying good things about it." He clapped my shoulder and went to the door. A cold rush of wind came in as he opened it, "Oh and keep your eyes open. You'll be getting a package at three this afternoon." He said cryptically.

He shut the door and I saw him bound off through the snow to his car. He pulled out quickly and was gone.

_A package? _

_What the hell does that mean? _

I thumbed through the magazine as I went back into the kitchen and placed it on the counter while I stirred the eggs that had since turned to shit but I wasn't paying attention.

"Where did he go?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"He left. Look at this…" I spun around and handed her the magazine.

"Oh God, no one told me about it." She flipped through it quickly and sat at the table. I sat next to her as we looked at the pictures, "This is so embarrassing."

"You look stunning."

Bella and I forgot our hunger and spent the next hour going over her first big magazine spread, which I had to admit was one of the best I had ever seen and I wasn't even adding my bias in that analysis.

Bella was worried that they didn't get the right light or how her hair looked but I was only focused on her eyes that seemed to jump off of the page in every shot. There were close ups, some were indoors, others outside in the snow but they all looked incredible.

By the time I looked up at the clock, it was almost three.

"I think we're supposed to be getting something in the mail today?" I said and looked out of the window.

"What are you talking about? We don't like here." Bella continued to read her article.

"I know but Dr. Clearwater said we should be expecting something."

"Well then we better watch out. That man isn't fully right in the head." She laughed.

"I'm sure he says the same thing about us."

"True. I like him though. He kicked my ass in gear."

"Mine too." I sighed, thinking about how much time we had wasted by being stupid.

The long hand on the clock struck twelve and the short hand was on the three exactly when I saw a silver car pull up through the gates of the house a long way back.

"I think we have another visitor."

"Who?" Bella got up from her seat and came to stand next to me.\

"I don't know. Let's go see." I helped her put on her coat and then put on mine before finding our boots. We went outside to stand on the porch as the car got closer.

It stopped in front of the house and I saw three bundled up munchkins get out of the backseat.

Demetri plowed his way out of the car through a bank of snow on the road in his ski suit and my heart melted. Will and Dani were behind him but they had more confused looks than happy ones.

"I think we have a lot of damage control to do." I said to Bella who nodded and we both went out to greet them.

I got a hug from Demetri, Dani I guessed was still mad at me and didn't even move while Will just hung his head and made shapes in the snow with his boots. Bella went over to him first and picked him up. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I could see him hug her very tightly.

"This is a surprise." I picked Dani and Demetri up, holding each of them in an arm as I walked inside.

"Why are we here?" Dani asked as she struggled to get out of my arms.

"I don't really know." I said truthfully and then I decided to lie, "We're here on a family vacation."

"But…I thought you didn't love her anymore." Dani looked more confused than ever.

I didn't really know what say at this point. How do you explain to an eight year old the problems that we're dealing with? Dani wasn't stupid but she wouldn't understand what they hell was going on with Bella and I.

"How about I talk to her?" Bella came in carrying Will, "I think you need to get these two back on good terms." She whispered to me while eying the boys who were shooting daggers at each other.

"What the hell happened between them?" I asked.

She shrugged and put Will down before she got a massive hug from both Dani and Demetri who looked incredibly happy to see her as she did with them.

Will was pulling on the edge of my coat so I knelt down to his level.

"I brought you something." He reached in his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Grandma Esme helped me make it." He opened up the paper to reveal a drawing that he made.

Even though it was pretty hard to tell what was going on, I could clearly make out the structure that was my house. All five of us were standing in front of it with the two dogs on the sides.

"I wanted to give it to you a long time ago but you weren't there so I hung it up on the fridge." He spoke sadly, "Do you like it?"

I took the picture from him and wrapped my arms around his cold body, "I love it. I'm going to frame it and put it in my room."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's kind of bad."

"I've missed you." I lifted his head up.

"Why don't I see you anymore?" He shuffled his feet, "Did I do something bad?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "Let's go talk about it in here." I took his hand and Demetri's who suddenly didn't look happy to be here. Bella took Dani into the kitchen.

I sat them both down on the couch, one on either side of me.

"So, I guess we have a lot to talk about." I started.

"Why don't you love my mom anymore?" I guess Will decided to stop beating around the bush.

"He does so love her. She doesn't love him." Demetri reached across me but I stopped him before he could attack.

"Whoa, what the heck is wrong here? Calm down."

"Demetri said that you didn't want me or Mom anymore." Will scowled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Because I heard you on the phone that one time and you said that you never wanted to see Bella again. It was right after we came back from that snow festival."

_Sundance. _

"Is that true? Did you say that?" Will looked up at me with wide eyes, "I thought you loved us."

My heart was breaking with each of his words.

"OK, look, Bella and I have been separated for a little bit of time but nothing was on you two. I never meant for you guys to get hurt in all of this."

I didn't know what I was talking about so I just kept saying things that they might understand.

"You didn't even say goodbye to me and then I couldn't go over your house anymore and Grandma Renee had to take care of me…" Will started to ramble.

"Yeah, and Bella never came over. I know she was away but I saw her on TV that one time and it said she was in LA but she still didn't come to visit us. Doesn't she love us because I still love her." Demetri jumped in.

"Of course she loves you…"

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella interrupted me from the door and I was thankful that she did because I was too frazzled to talk anymore.

I quickly stood up, not knowing if I should leave the boys by themselves, but followed Bella anyway. We went up the stairs and she stopped in the hallway.

"What did you tell them?" She asked.

"Nothing. I don't know what to say."

"Me either. I feel like we're cheating them if we lie but they won't understand anything if we tell them the truth."

"I know and how did they even get here?"

"Clearwater." Bella narrowed her eyes, "He should have given us a head's up."

"I don't know what to say. I think I'm making them more confused."

"All we can say is that we love each other and that this was in no way their fault."

So that's what we did.

We all had a sit down and with Bella there with me, I found it easier to talk. We told them that our separation was just something that had to happen because of "something bad" that they had nothing to do with. I had to make sure that Dani understood not to believe anything she read.

The boys kept up their glares but they seemed to soften when we reminded them of all the good times we had together like in Santa Barbara and then in New Orleans. I showed them the rig that Bella moved to the correct finger and since we had never talked about a breakup with them, they didn't know that the engagement was off.

I think that was the most confusing thing to them. They didn't understand how Bella and I could say that we were in love but not see each other or talk to them. I didn't want to blame anything on work because that would make it seem like we were pushing them out so Bella said that there were just some things that we had to work out separately before coming back together.

I could tell that nothing was registering in their heads and it was barely working for me but it was a start on rebuilding our family.

By the end of an hour, I think everyone had a better grasp on what was going on but I was going to call my mother as soon as I got the chance because I needed her help with explaining things and she was good at that.

It took a long time but I think eventually, the kids started to understand that we still loved them, all of them and nothing was going to change that whether we were together or not.

* * *

**HOLY RE-MENDED FAMILY BATMAN**

**HOW SWEET, RIGHT? THE FAMILY IS COMING BACK TOGETHER, SLOWY BUT SURELY. **

**THIS JUST SEEMED TO FLOW FROM MY FINGERS SO IT WASN'T THAT HARD TO WRITE. UH...NOTHING TO SAY IN THE FORM OF AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**OH, HAPPY THINGS TO SAY THOUGH. **

**I HAVE MY NEW STORY AND IT SHOULD BE UP NEXT WEEK SOME TIME. I HAVE ALREADY SENT THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OFF O BE BETA'D SO I'M REALLY EXCITED TO GET IT OUT THERE. **

**ITS AN ALL HUMAN, BELLA/EDWARD STORY THAT'S FAIRLY OCC AS FAR AS THE CULLENS GO. THE SUMMARY: EDWARD IS THE SON OF CARLISLE CULLEN, A PROMINEN SICILIAN MOB BOSS AND DESTINED TO A LIFE OF CRIME HIMSELF. HE LOVES HIS LIFE AS A GUN WHILEDING, DRUGE SNORTING, HARD DRINKING, SEX HAVING, TWENTY-FIVE YEAR OLD LIVING IN CHICAGO'S RICH, CRIME UNDERWORLD. BELLA IS AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD NORTHWESTERN FRESHMAN. **

**I THINK YOU CAN GUESS WHERE THIS IS GOING. THE TITLE IS "THERE WILL BE BLOOD" JUICY, I KNOW. **

**ITS A GOOD STORY, ORAT LEAST I THINK SO AND ITS VRY "SHOKING" IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. IT IS RATED M FOR LANGAUGE, DRUGS, LEMONS, GUNS, AND A HELL OF A LOT ELSE. **

**MORE TO COME LATER. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	42. Chapter 43

Kodak Moments

Bella POV

**HELLO KIDIES. I HAD A VERY FULFILING DAY, YOU? iN ANY CASE, I JUST FINSIHED UP WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THVC TODAY SO THAT'S KIND OF SAD BUT NOW I CAN FOCUS ALL MY TIME ON LDV AND TWbB. **

**SPEAKING OF WHICH, MY NEW STORY CAME OUT ON TUESDAY. YAY! ITS CALED _THERE WILL BE BLOOD. _IM ALREADY GETTING LOTS OF GREAT FEEDBACK FROM THOSE OF YOU READING IT. I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO GO CHECK IT OUT. **

**IN LDV LAND, AS YOU RECALL DR. CLEARWATER FORCED OUR HAPPY COUPLE INTO HIS HOUSE SO THEY COULD WORK IT OUT. THNGS WENT WELL, VERY WELL. CONTINUE ON. OH AND FASHION CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE**

**ENJOY...**

**IT ALL BELONGS TO SM. **

* * *

The phone rang and I rolled over, trying to get away from it.

"No." I groaned to myself as I saw the clock flash eight in the morning. The ringing continued and I slammed my hand down on the receiver before picking it up.

"Hello." I answered, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Mom, it's time to wake up." Demetri's cheery voice came from the other line. They had school off today so we had a long weekend.

I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"Why, sweetheart? It's too early." I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Uh uh. Dad says that it's time to go. He has something special planned. I was supposed to wake you up."

"What does he have planned?"

"I can't tell you. Just get up. We'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone before I had the chance to say anything else.

It was late February, two weeks after the Connecticut venture, and things between Edward and I were getting somewhat back to normal. We decided that we couldn't afford to take any chances this time and wanted to take things slower than we had before.

_Gladiators and Gangsters_ was supposed to be finished in late March but a lot of my stuff was already done and Carlisle was going to be finishing up with me in the studio here in LA but as of now, he was still working in Boston. Thankfully, I was able to travel back here with Edward and the kids after our week together at Dr. Clearwater's house. I felt more at ease now that I was back and Renee was able to go home since I wouldn't be leaving again.

Will and I weren't living with Edward anymore because I felt that we needed to take it slower than we had been. Edward agreed and the "permanent sleepovers" were no longer in affect although Will and I did stay over once or twice a week. I always stalled him on that thought. Of course that didn't mean that the engagement was off or Edward and I didn't want to start a life together but we thought that some space would do us well every night.

We both continued to have phone therapy sessions with Dr. Cleartwater and they were helping immensely. I was happy to be home, back with Edward and the kids who were surprisingly taking this better than I thought they would. There weren't any questions from them after that first day and I think they were just happy that everyone was back together. I was being called 'Mom' again by three children and it warmed my heart to see them after spending so much time away.

Since I was technically off until Calrisle came back to LA and Edward wasn't working, we were able to spend every day together while the kids were at school. We didn't really do anything besides sit at his house or mine but just being together was enough.

We went on dates some nights and then just stayed in others. We put the past behind us, just like we promised and even though we talked about things more, we didn't necessarily find ways of hurting each other. We were on the track to a very happy future. Edward wouldn't shut up about getting married but I was trying to stall him as much as I could. There were still some things that I felt we needed to work on. Sometimes, Edward seemed to be on a pendulum. He would be all for us taking things slow one second and then the next, he wanted to whisk me away to a church to get married.

It was a breath of fresh air to be back to a somewhat normal state. There was no more animosity between us or the kids and I hadn't felt this way since before Chicago.

Although Edward wasn't working, he basically had another job with all the awards promoting he was doing. He was nominated for about a dozen awards that were all crammed into a small three week period but he was adamant about not leaving me or the kids if they were in other cities. The big awards were here in LA so he was able to just throw on a suit and go although at this point, I don't think he really cared.

In early February, while we were held up in Hell Farm, Edward was nominated for his third Academy Award and I could tell that he was happy about it even though he acted like he wasn't. We didn't know he was nominated because we had no phones or TVs but we sure found out when we got off the plane in LA.

There were cameramen everywhere who were congratulating him and then they wanted to know why I was there with him because according to everyone, we weren't together anymore. We didn't say anything about the break up or the make-up but it was obvious that we were back in a relationship from the pictures that were splashed across the magazines. I didn't mind it much anymore because I was happy. I actually smiled and laughed and loved again. The outside world meant nothing to me.

Of course people picked up on the ring and it was analyzed like a scientific equation. I didn't say anything but I read what people had to say on the fan sites about what ring it was, where it came from, how much it cost, how big the stone was, how old it was, who gave it to me, when I started wearing it. Everyone knew who gave it to me since it was on that "special" finger but besides the family, no one knew specifics.

I had told the Cullens about my past because I thought that they deserved to know. I started with Carlisle because I looked up to him like a father and with the help of Edward, the story telling wasn't that bad. I could get things out and didn't really feel ashamed anymore. That part of my life was over and I was determined to move ahead.

They didn't have anything negative to say about what happened long ago and I was surprised that I didn't get a lecture or something. Esme just said that we all had things in our past that we tried to hide but family was there to lift you up, not bring you down. That was it.

I smiled just thinking about my family that seemed to mesh back together flawlessly. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to see Edward, Demetri and Dani.

I put the phone back on the cradle and jumped out of bed. I ran to the bathroom and did my morning routine, which took ten minutes before going into Will's room. He was hanging off the bed and Cesar was taking up the most room.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

I went to the bed and ran my hand along Will's back, trying to wake him up gently.

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up." I whispered.

He didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Will." I shook him harder, "You have to get up."

"Why? I don't wanna. It's Friday and I don't have school. Leave me alone, Mom!" He pushed me off of him and rolled over, waking Cesar up instead.

"We're going out. You can't sleep all day." I lifted him up as much as I could and dragged him out of bed, pulling him into the hallway.

"No, I don't wanna. Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Well Demetri and Dani are going to be here in an hour and we're leaving without you if you're not ready." I set him in front of the bathroom door where he propped himself up on the jam.

"Why can't we leave later?"

"Because...I don't know. Just get ready." I left him alone to see if he could be more adult like he wanted to be in the past couple of weeks, "You better be dressed by the time I come back."

He mumbled something under his breath and closed the door to the bathroom. I waited until I heard the water of the sink running before I went into my room to get dressed. I didn't know where we were going so I just decided to go casual with a pair of dark jeans shorts and thin, green sweater. It was cool in LA this time of year with a slight nip in the air but the sun still made it pretty toasty. I pulled on my favorite pair of navy blue, canvas Keds and then made sure my hair was brushed before styling it in a simple ponytail.

By the time I was done, I heard Will coming into my room.

"Mom, I need help with my belt. It won't go on right." He struggled.

"Ok, stop pulling. I'll help you." I bent down and looped the belt through his pants.

"Where is Dad taking us?" He asked.

"I don't know. Demetri won't tell me." I smiled at him.

"I want to show Demetri the book you bought me the other day. Will you read it to us tonight?"

"Sure. Why don't you go get it and maybe Dani can read it to you in the car."

"Ok." He ran out of the room and just as the door closed, the doorbell rang.

Cesar followed me down the stairs and nearly tackled me to get there first. The doorbell rang faster, signaling one of the kids.

I peeked through the peephole to see who it was and pulled open the door. Coco charged past me, barking and scrambling to get to Cesar.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward scooped me up in his arms and planted kisses on my lips.

"You're hogging her." Demetri tried to push Edward out of the way.

"Put me down. The kids come first." I hit Edward's shoulder and he did as I said. I was gobbled up by small arms with hugs.

"Guess what, Mom?" Dani asked me.

"What?" I closed the door.

"We're going to the beach." She said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah and we're going to spend the whole day there." Demetri piped up.

"Why don't you go upstairs and help Will get ready." I suggested and they ran off, up the stairs leaving me with Edward.

"I missed you last night." Edward stuck his face in my hair, "The bed was lonely."

"Edward, we're spending the night tonight. Don't push your luck." I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him closer.

"If we got married, then I could buy us a big house and we wouldn't ever have to be separated." He said hopefully.

"There you go again. I told you that you have to wait and Dr. Cleartwater agrees."

"What does he know?"

"A lot. He's a very smart man and he's helping us. I think you're going to undo everything if we get married so soon."

"But Bella..." He groaned like a child.

"You are so persistent just like Alice."

He pulled back with a smirk, "Don't joke about that. She's a demon."

"I guess it runs in the family." I kissed him softly, our lips making sweet noises, "I missed you too."

"We're acting like we'll never see each other again." He chuckled.

"I know but we need some space. Dr. Clearwater says that it's not good to be so dependent on each other." I pulled out of his arms and began walking towards the kitchen. He followed.

"I'm tired of that man." He huffed, "Even over the phone, he drives me crazy."

"Well he's just trying to help and you have to give him credit. He's willing to work with us until we're better. I think we need him."

Edward sat on the kitchen stool with his arms on the counter, "I know. I just hate him."

"Because he calls you 'Eddie Boy'?" I laughed at Dr. Cleartwater's antics with Edward. They were like fighting brothers all the time and our phone conversations usually just turned into them ragging on each other.

"Just wait, I'm going to find a nickname that he hates and never stop."

"Whatever you say." I went to the fridge, "Are you hungry?"

"No and we should get going. I have a whole family day planned."

"Consisting of what?"

"I can't tell you."

"I remember a time when you wanted to take the boys cliff diving." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to do that on their sixteenth birthday. I already found the perfect spot."

"Edward, I swear, if you take them on a cliff..." I didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

"They'll be fine." He began pushing me out of the kitchen while calling the kids from upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Edward had us all piled into a huge SUV with the dogs in the back but still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Calm down." Edward put his hand on my knee that was bouncing.

"I don't like to be left in the dark and I hate surprises."

"We're going to Paradise Cove. It's a really small, private beach just north of Malibu." He explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're spending the whole day there. I have a picnic basket in the back and all the swimsuits are packed."

"It's too cold to swim."

"Not for us Mom." Demetri made sure I knew I wasn't going to quell his aquatic activities.

"The sun is out so it'll be fine." Edward laughed.

To be honest, I didn't know if we had all this time to spend at the beach because this was going to be a busy couple of days. The Oscars were in two days. T-W-O days. Edward and Carlisle had the luncheon to go to tomorrow, tons of last minute locking of the movie and I had rehearsals for presenting. I was slightly nervous about announcing an award on live television, in front of millions but Edward promised me that I would be alright.

Rehearsals weren't until tomorrow so I had a little bit of time to breathe but the main concern right now was that I still didn't have a dress. Alice was really busy with _Gladiators and Gangsters_. She was still in Boston, so Rosalie was in charge of my clothing this weekend. Rose is great with clothes too, but I really didn't have any idea of what I was going to do without Alice.

Dresses were being sent to Embry by designers by the hundreds but he didn't want to have anything to do with them. He just basically shut Rosalie in a room until she found one that I should try on. To be honest, I should have already picked a dress but I knew Rose would take care of me. I was trying things on every day. I was secretly happy to have a break.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Edward even though I knew what he was going to say.

"No, I'm not going to win so I don't stress."

"And you sent your voting list in last week, right?"

"Yes, you reminded me forty times."

"I just want to make sure you didn't forget. Did you vote for yourself?"

"I can't tell you." He took the exit that was for Malibu and I was stunned by the beautiful beach on our left.

"Why not? I won't tell anyone."

"No, if I say yes then you'll think I'm a narcissist but if I say no, you'll think I don't have confidence in myself. It's a no win situation." He snickered.

I already knew that he voted for himself because I could just tell in the way he answered the question and his facial signs so I just let it go. I sat back in my seat, rolling down the window so that I could feel that sea breeze in my hair.

"What do you think about living out here?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Please don't tell me you bought a house in Malibu." I groaned.

"No, I was just asking. It's only forty-five minutes from the city, far enough to have nice alone time, the kids could switch schools or they could stay with the one they have. Only forty-five minutes…" He reiterated.

"On a good day with no traffic." I interrupted.

"I want to live on the beach." Will tapped my shoulder.

"Me too." Demetri bounced in his seat, "We could go surfing every day Dad."

"She's the one you have to convince." Edward pointed to me.

I scowled at him, "First off, no one's moving anywhere until we're married."

"Once again, she's the one you have to convince." He laughed.

"You don't want to marry Dad?" Dani asked.

"I do but not right now. We just need to settle some stuff first." I hoped that was a good enough answer.

"But I want us to live together again." Will pouted.

"See what you've done." I said towards Edward.

"You can't deny the children." He shrugged pitifully.

"I bet you planned it that way. You just want them to guilt me into things. I'm stronger than that." I crossed my arms.

"We'll see." He squeezed my knee.

In my mind, the summer wedding was still on although Edward and I hadn't talked about it. Summer. That was only five months away. We could both wait that long but Edward was acting like it was never going to get here.

It took us about twenty Minutes of Edward's insane driving before we pulled onto a very skeptical looking road that was covered with bushes and palm trees. I didn't question him as he went on the dirt path, down through the thickets of tropical flowers and vegetation. It looked like we were going through a botanical garden of sorts.

The trees broke and suddenly, we entered another world.

I could see the shine from the crystal cerulean water a mile away. It was so different from a regular California beach, I thought I was in Hawaii or some Caribbean island. The deep blue water in contrast with the pale, white sand was enough to make me almost jump out of the car.

"Wow. How did you find this place?"

"I've lived in this state all my life Bella. I used to come out here in high school when I wanted to be rebellious. It's open to the public but no one really knows about it because they stop at the first beach. This one is just a couple minutes past." Edward pulled off down another dirt road, "It's mainly a place for surfers."

"This is beautiful." I was still kind of amazed at how gorgeous everything was, "It's..."

"It's my special place that I want to share with you." He threaded his fingers in mine, "I came here a lot after Irina." He whispered and I nodded, understanding.

Edward didn't bother parking but just turned off the car when we reached the sand. There were a couple of other cars and I noticed some surfers with their boards out in the water, waiting for the perfect wave.

"Can we ask them if they will teach us to surf?" Will peeked out of the window.

"We can try." Edward answered with a hint of his own excitement, "Everyone out."

I went around, letting the dogs free and they took off into the sand while the kids followed. No one was in their swimsuits but I doubted if they cared. I just took my sweater off so that my tank top was the only thing covering me up. I threw it in the back and noticed the gigantic picnic basket that Edward must have packed. There were two comfortable looking blankets that were folded up tightly along with some towels and some of my favorite books.

"Did I do good?" Edward leaned against the back of the car.

"You did." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "Thank you."

"We all needed a break."

"That's not why you're doing this." I said knowingly.

He rolled his eyes, "Bella, I'm not going to those stupid pre-Oscar parties. I don't want to dress up in suits every night."

"But you should. It's too late now but you could have won if you would have just been nicer to everyone."

"And kiss their asses? I don't think so. If I don't win on merit then I don't want an award."

Edward and I were supposed to be at a couple of famous directors' parties later tonight but he had refused to go, stating that he had been sick for the past week thus getting him out of other people's parties as well. I tried to convince him to go but he wouldn't hear it and always gave me some excuse as to why he didn't want to dress up and get out of the house. I think he was just secretly enjoying our time together but I wasn't going to complain.

Carlisle was less than thrilled though. It was Edward's job to represent the family while he was away in Boston, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"We're already going to be gone for the damned ceremony on Sunday and I don't feel like going anymore. I wish we could just stay on the beach forever."

"Well, if someone wasn't such a big movie star, maybe we could."

"If someone wasn't presenting on Sunday, we could relax until then."

"Don't get me more stressed." I disentangled myself from him and started to pull the basket out of the back seat, "I still don't have a dress and what if I mess up on TV?"

"You'll do fine." Edward closed the trunk, "Just read the prompter and smile. It's simple."

"Maybe for you." I grumbled to myself as I followed him from the parking lot, onto the white sand of the deserted beach.

I don't think I have ever had so much fun in my entire life.

Between watching Edward and the boys learn to surf and building a huge sandcastle with Dani, our day was filled to the brim with family activities.

After the sun came up in the sky, warming the water and sand, Edward wouldn't let me just sit out so he dragged me into the waves. I didn't know where he got it all from, but in the picnic basket was sandwiches, drinks, snacks, deserts, and whatever else we needed.

The waves calmed down around midday, leaving us totally alone once the surfers gave up but that didn't stop my boys from continuing on their fantasies that they were destined for the Olympics. Neither Dani or I had any desire to get on those death traps so we read or played in the sand.

Demetri and Will actually took a nap after lunch while Edward took Dani for a walk with the dogs following behind them. By that time, I was purely relaxed and enjoying my day in the sun. I ignored a couple of calls from Rose that I suspected were about a dress but I wasn't spoiling my day for her. She would just have to wait.

"Isn't this a lot nicer than being in the hot city all day?" Edward asked as he laid back in the sand. I was keeping a close eye on the kids in the water.

"I have to admit that this is a relaxing day."

"I told you it would be but you're always stressing over the small things."

I checked my phone and saw the sixth message from Rose flashing on the screen.

"She is going to kill me." I rolled over onto Edward's chest, "I'm blaming you."

"Go ahead, She doesn't scare me."

"Yeah right." I closed my eyes to the sound of gentle waves crashing against the shore.

As soon as we got home late that night, I called Rose to smooth things over. She was not happy to hear where I was today and nearly bit my head off over the phone. Like I suspected, she had found a dress and wanted it to be fitted so I made a quick stop over her house to placate her rants.

By the time I got back to Edward's, he had gotten the kids in bed and was waiting on the sofa, reading another script. He had been trying to find something to do and Embry was pushing both of us to make a decision on future projects in the next couple of weeks.

"How was the dress?" He asked without looking up from the page when I came in.

"Big." I said as an understatement, "I have to learn to walk in it tomorrow after I get back from rehearsals." I sat next to him and tried to peek over to read.

"This thing is pretty good." He held up his script.

"What is it about?"

"It's an assassin movie, part of a series. The first one came out about a year ago and was huge so there are high expectations for this one. The great thing about it is that it actually has a plot line. It's not just a blow up, face punching, action thing."

"Hmmmmm, sounds intriguing. Who would you play?"

"Not for me, this is for you." He put his arm over my shoulders so that we could read easier.

"What, I'm not doing this." I pushed it away from me.

"But you'd be good and I think you need to do something big like this. It's really impressive."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm reading it and it just seems to fit better for you."

"I don't think so."

"Ok." He grinned an evil grin and let it go, meaning that this wasn't the end of that conversation.

Edward carried me up to his room an hour later, not wanting me to walk because he said I was "too precious". I didn't feel like dealing with him tonight so I just let him carry me.

I was woken up the next morning by a couple of very rowdy five-year olds who wanted to watch Saturday morning cartoons on our big TV. Edward and I let Demeti and Will lay between us as they watched. I was about to fall back asleep when the phone rang. Edward picked it up on his side.

"Hello...uh huh...no...because she's busy...doing family stuff...why are you so annoying...I did not...yeah whatever...bye." He hung up with a more than vicious snarl.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked.

"That was Rose and she wanted me to remind you that you have your last dress fitting in an hour and then rehearsals."

"Did you have to be so mean?"

"She woke me up." He grumbled.

"No she didn't."

"Well she could have. It's eight in the morning."

"I agree with you Dad." Will said, "I don't like people interrupting my cartoons."

"See, Will agrees." Edward nodded.

"The both of you need to stop watching so much TV. It's not healthy." I gave all three of them a kiss before running to the bathroom for a shower.

As soon as I was done, I dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, figuring that I would be stripped to nothing in less than an hour with Rose's dress fitting. I was getting more and more nervous about the rehearsals later today but I just let Edward's words run through my head.

_Just read the prompter and smile. _

I made it to Rose's and she didn't even talk to me before I was thrown into my dress, a seamstress making the last minute adjustments that were thankfully little so that I didn't have to suffer too much.

"How are you going to spend all night in this thing if you can't even spend five minutes in it?" Rose asked as she sat on the sofa reading her magazine.

"I'll survive tomorrow night but I don't know why you had to pick something so big." I didn't dare touch the thing in case I ruined it.

"You need to make a statement and overshadow Edward."

"But he's the one nominated."

"But it's your first Oscars, you're presenting, and you have to represent Carlisle. Alice expects you to be perfect."

I shut my eyes and waited for the fitting to be over.

I was let go an hour later and Embry nearly screamed at me over my phone because I was running late to rehearsals. I tried to blame it all on Rose but he didn't care. I raced downtown and the whole city was buzzing with excitement. It was in the air and it was almost impossible to get through the traffic that was surrounding the Kodak Theater.

The huge building was one of LA's architectural wonders and a lot of tourists came to visit because it held the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, which was just a fancy name for the AMPAS. They dealt with the Oscars and it was a bigger deal every year, nothing like what you saw on TV.

There was so much that went with the Oscars that it was mind boggling and I was actually thankful to just have to present. If I was Edward's publicist like I used to be, my hair would be falling out. There were so many technical details and aspects that went into this weekend, I didn't even want to think about it.

Not only did everything have to be perfect as far as stars and red carpet appearances went, but everything had to be done seamlessly in front of an audience of millions, making it seem easy. It couldn't be farther from easy and I was dreading it all, although I was a little excited about everything. This was my first one. I was an Oscar virgin so to speak and I hoped to make a good impression.

As soon as I pulled the car onto the south end of Hollywood Boulevard, I was rushed into a line that was beginning to start for people going to the theater, which was on the opposite side but there was so much security and commotion that we had to wait for the go-ahead. This was only the rehearsal, no telling what tomorrow was going to be like.

Once I reached the front of the line, I was escorted into the parking garage near the theater and then got my own personal "handler" as he was called, who walked me through the underground maze of tunnels and halls that led up to the stage. I saw a lot of people that I knew and a lot of people that I didn't, all of them intimidated me in some way. I felt like I shouldn't be here. What had I ever done or accomplished to be on the Oscars stage?

People were going to think I was just trying to do this for publicity. I should have never agreed to any of this.

My handler was very pushy and had his headset on, making him seem super important but the thing wasn't even plugged in to the speaker so I knew it was all for show. In any case, he got me to where I needed to be quickly so that I wasn't in trouble. I didn't really have time to see what was going on because I was running kind of late so I was pushed backstage without having time to talk.

"You haven't done this before have you?" A producer asked behind the curtain on stage left where I was standing. He had a script in his hand and another goddamn headset. He was an older man with a pudgy belly that I had to resist an urge to poke. His half-moon glasses were tipped over his nose.

"Uh...no." I went over what I was supposed to say from a small piece of paper that was handed to me five seconds after I got here.

"It's fine. Just read the prompter."

"Can't I have someone with me?" I pleaded. To make matters worse, I was going to be the only one on stage during my presentation, which was nerve wracking.

He shrugged, "Some people are couples on stage and others aren't. If you go out there alone, it means you're pretty." He smiled a non-creepy smile that was flattering and I felt like I was talking to my grandfather.

"Well thank you but I would feel a lot better if someone was with me."

"You'll do fine. I can already tell."

"Any advice for my first time?"

He thought for a second, "Don't slouch. Everything looks shrunken on TV and you're already short so keep your shoulders back. You're Edward Cullen's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered with a blush.

"Don't look at him tomorrow night. He's going to make you more nervous. Go out there, smile, read your lines and give out the awards." He replied systematically but still with a hint of warmth.

"What do I do with my hands, my gestures, who do I look at?" I started to ramble.

"When you walk out." He pointed to the stage, "Look straight ahead but lock eyes with Esme. I know her well and she always makes you smile."

He was right about that.

"Keep your hands at your side, don't drop the envelope, and when you get to the mic, do something human so that the people at home will know you're not some kind of robot just reading lines." He patted my shoulder.

"That was a lot to take in."

"You'll do fine. It's actually really fun and don't try to be cute. It never works." He shook his head.

"Ok, gotcha." I nodded.

I heard a deep voice over the speakers that told me to get ready. They announced the category I was presenting and someone walked out with me to show me my mark.

"So tomorrow night, you'll come right here." The handler said and pointed to an 'X' on the very front of the stage. There were a lot of people sitting in the audience but I didn't want to look at them, "Are you listening?"

"Yes. Come right here."

"Right and then read the prompter. Can you see it back there?" He pointed behind him and I nodded as I silently read the huge green letters that were scowling across a black screen.

I didn't have much to say besides announcing the nominees and then the winner so I figured I would be alright.

"The main thing is to be quick. This is a writing category so it's kind of big but not really and since you'll be in the middle of the show, it will probably be dragging by then."

"Got it." I said quickly.

"Ms. Swan." A loud voice came over the speakers, "Can you move to your left?"

I did as I was instructed.

"Ok, move back." I was told and then heard a lot of mumbling about the lighting on the stage being fixed. There a rush of people who climbed the ladders to position lights and make sure everything was illuminated.

That was when I decided to look around at my surroundings. The Kodak Theater had to be the biggest one in the world and I didn't even want to know what it looked like when it was filled. I was nervous just looking at the half empty seats. They were covered in red velvet that made them look plush and were golden trimmed to show the opulence of Hollywood. I saw pictures, which served as place holders for tomorrow's ceremony and I spotted mine right next to Edward's in the first row to the right. He was a nominee and super famous so he was guaranteed a good spot.

The stage was huge, making me look like a miniature doll. A full sized football field must have been able to fit up there with me and everything was in soft colors of light blue, white and gold. The giant, famous Oscar statues were everywhere but the set would change with every commercial break so I knew I was only seeing a part of what was in store.

"Ok, now time for your lines." The handler said, "Nothing fancy."

I read through the lines three times into the mic as if there wasn't anyone there. The first time through, a producer told me to slow down so I did and the second read was much better. The third go-around was perfect and I was able to leave. I was given specific instructions on what to do tomorrow night and I was perfectly prepared.

I walked into Edward's house just as the sun was setting and he was running around, trying to get everyone ready for bed.

"Noooooo! It's too early for bed." Will was darting through the family room with Demetri hot on his tail.

"I want to watch Cars." Demetri yelled. Of course the dogs had to add to the craziness and caused the whole house to shake. Dani was just shaking her head, sitting on the sofa. I decided to join her.

"Finally, you're home." She sighed and hugged me, "I can't do this anymore. When we move into our new house, can I have a floor to myself?"

"We'll see sweetheart. I might need to have it for myself." I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

Edward hadn't even noticed me as he ran around the room.

"How about I help you get ready?" I said and Dani nodded happily.

We went upstairs and I got her into bed in less than half an hour after we finished everything that needed to be done. I read to her for another forty-five minutes before she started dozing off. She was tucked in, sleeping by the time Edward came into the room, looking torn to shreds.

"I take it you finally got them into bed?" I grinned as I closed Dani's door.

He captured my lips with his for a loving kiss, "They never listen to me. What's going to happen when they're teenagers?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"How were rehearsals?"

"Very interesting, I learned a lot." I led him into our room as the buttons of his shirt were coming undone due to my quick fingers.

"Really? I would have liked to be there." He lifted my shirt over my head, "I'm so fucking nervous about tomorrow."

"Everything will be fine." I kissed him strongly and let our bodies do the rest of the work.

"If you say so." He lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and he led us to the bed.

The next morning, my limbs were liquefied and I was wrapped in Edward's sheets, naked as the day I was born.

I rolled over and found Edward leaning against the headboard with a forlorn look on his face.

I didn't even remember anything about last night after I came home, all due to Edward's expert sex skills that left me totally and completely mind fucked after we went to bed somewhere around three.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep." I commented as I looked out of the window at the sun that just rose.

"I didn't sleep last night. I never do before the Oscars. It's too nerve wracking." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Is that why you were trying to keep me up until five?"

He smirked, "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it and if you hadn't passed out at three, I'm sure we'd still be having the most incredible sex of our lives." He leaned down to kiss a line across my exposed collarbone.

"I'm just saying. It would be nice not to have to wear gallons of eye makeup tonight because I have to cover some bags." I pushed him off of me so that he didn't try anything funny and sat up next to him.

"You'll look beautiful." He kissed me softly.

"You think I'll do ok?"

"I know you will."

We were only allowed to stay in bed for ten more minutes before I got a call from Alice who was back in LA. She said Tyler was coming over to get us because Edward and I had a full day before tonight. I dressed comfortably before kissing my still sleeping children goodbye. I wouldn't see them until maybe tomorrow.

Tyler was at the door with instructions to shove Edward and me into the car. Eric was staying with the kids for the whole day and I gave him a list of things to do to keep them entertained although at this point, he knew what to do almost better than I did. Edward was in nothing more than jeans and a tee shirt as we locked up the house. Alice would doll us up for tonight but the look on his face told me that he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we sat in the back of the SUV, heading to the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel where Alice had booked a room for us. We would be getting ready there since it was across the street from the Kodak.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous." He sadly smiled.

_Lie_.

"Why? You have nothing to worry about. Being nominated is an honor and this is your third."

"I know. I just get worried about these things."

I decided not to call him out on his lies because I didn't want us to start into something heavy before tonight. My job was to make him feel as relaxed as possible so I just tangled my fingers in his and sat silently on the drive.

Once we got into traffic, Tyler's car maneuvering came in handy as he quickly dodged cars on the highway.

"Geez, Tyler, do you want us dead?" Edward swerved with the car.

"I have strict instructions from Alice. I can't make you late or she'll kill me." He actually sounded scared.

We screeched to a halt in the rear alleyway of the Hollywood Roosevelt and I was tempted to kiss the ground but decided against it. Just walking was good enough... for now.

Alice was waiting at the back entrance to the hotel with her arms crossed.

"Don't start, Alice." Edward groaned, "I already don't want to be here."

"I don't know why." She hugged me before chasing off after him towards the elevators, "You used to love the Oscars."

"I like it better when I'm not nominated." He huffed, "It's less stressful."

"It's not your fault Alice. He's been this way all morning." I raced after them before the elevators closed and Alice hit the button for the penthouse, of course.

"Just smile for the cameras, Eddie." She pinched his cheeks and he brushed her off, "Are you nervous, Bella?"

"Not as much as I was the other day. Right now, I'm kind of sedated, trying to prepare myself for the hell you're about to put me through."

"You'll look beautiful." She jumped up and down, causing the elevator to jiggle a little. I was already on edge and she wasn't helping.

"I'm not even going to complain. Just do what you do." I finally gave up.

Two hours later, my hair was being blow dried as I sat in a plush robe that I was provided after my shower. Alice's "people" were busy with everything on my body but I didn't want to pay any attention to them. I would just get jitterier.

Two hours after that, my make up was done, my hair was pinned in a very styled yet still messy side bun and I actually kind of looked beautiful thanks to Alice's expertise. I wanted to sit with Edward and make sure that he was ok but he was on the other side of the suite, getting himself ready.

I tried to sneak out to see him when I had lunch but Alice had her eyes on me the whole time.

We had to start heading out for the red carpet at three and it was currently one.

There were so many rooms in the suite, that the whole family had places to get ready and it would make it a lot easier for us to get over to the Kodak. Alice moved me upstairs to where my dress was being handled by Rosalie and I was still closing my eyes so I didn't jump out of the window.

"Finally, how long does it take to do hair Alice?" Rose pulled me into the room with my bathrobe still on. I tried to peek into the hallway to see if I could find Edward but he was nowhere to be found.

"Don't even think about jumping ship Bella." Alice appeared out of nowhere, "Edward is busy getting his hair cut so you can't disturb him."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as I was stripped out of my robe and thrown a pair of underwear from Rose.

"Esme is at the spa downstairs, Carlisle is pacing and drinking tiny bottles of alcohol, Emmett and Jasper are playing poker out on the balcony and Edward is getting ready like you." Alice said quickly before darting off into the closet.

I decided not to complain about the fact that I was the only one who seemed to be suffering through the torture ring of death.

Ok, maybe that was exaggerating but I would rather be on a beach with Edward and the kids. They had called me when they woke up and I missed them already.

"Only a couple more hours." Alice came back with my gown that seemed to have grown since the last time I saw it.

"I'm ready." I sighed heavily, but truthfully I was beginning to feel more prepared.

I was pushed in front of another mirror before Rose helped me struggle with The Purple Beast, as I was calling it.

The dress was a huge monstrosity that should have engulfed me with its sheer size but somehow, Rose and Alice found one that didn't make me look like I was being swallowed up by fabric. It actually made me look taller.

It was a deep, royal purple, one-shoulder Versace gown with amazing pleating and folds that flowed throughout the entire thing. The geometric designs of the dress went down to the ground and flared to create a long train that went a few feet back.

Now that I had it on, with my makeup and hair done, I actually liked my look. My breasts were pushed out, not too much but still enough to make me look like I had some. My waist was cinched into a size that I hadn't been since high school and I actually looked tall but maybe that was because of the five inch pumps that I was wearing.

I didn't have an ostentatious necklace on or anything too flashy when it came to jewelry but I considered myself decked out. I had on a Tiffany bracelet that was studded with hundreds of diamonds as it wrapped around my wrist and my ears were dotted with beautiful chandelier earnings that hung low.

"Jesus." I turned as much as I could in the mirror to see the back of my dress.

"Wow." Rose muttered from somewhere behind me.

"Mark my words, tomorrow, you will be on every best dressed list in the world."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You did an amazing job."

"This is all you Bella. I just threw on the makeup and did your hair. I can't believe you look this good." Alice circled me.

"Wow." It was all I could say as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Where did this woman come from?

I had to sit down, carefully of course, but my head was starting to spin from the rush of beauty that was thrown back at me from the reflection.

"Are you going to be alright, Bella? We have to go get dressed." Alice said from the door. Rose was already gone.

"Yeah." I said, not really listening to her.

I didn't know what was going on with me but I suddenly felt like I belonged in this world, like I belonged with Edward on that carpet. I looked like this was where I was supposed to be and that was what I had been struggling with the most since I started in this business.

Once everyone was ready, I was helped downstairs by Alice who had to lift up the back of my dress, not caring that she was sacrificing hers. Everyone was dressed in the most stylish suits and dazzling dresses I had ever seen but I was only focused on one of them.

Edward was outside smoking on the balcony when I came down and I stalked over without him noticing me. I was slightly caught off guard by how dashing he looked in his form fitting suit and classic black bow tie that made him look like perfect picture of classic Hollywood. His hair was styled and cut a little so that it was more manageable. His face was clean shaven and he actually seemed to shine.

His whole outfit seemed to dim when I noticed the fucking cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Why are you smoking?" I ripped it from his mouth and threw it over the ledge, "I thought you were quitting. It's not healthy to smoke like this..."

He put his finger over my lips, quieting me, "You look beautiful and I'm sorry for smoking. I'm just nervous."

He relinquished my lips, "Well thank you." I smoothed out my dress, "I don't want to see you smoking again or I'll put you in rehab or something. I'm serious."

"I can see that. You look cute when you get angry." He smirked, looking me up and down.

I kept up my scowl, "I mean it Edward."

"Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles." He took his fingers and lovingly ran them over my forehead, melting me to a puddle on the floor, "You really do look beautiful." He kissed me so softly, I almost didn't feel it.

"Thank you." I said again.

We both looked over the edge of the balcony to see the massacre that was the Oscar's red carpet. It hadn't even started yet and there was already a line of limos down the street, wrapped around the block. Huge posters were up and hundreds of cameramen were waiting to get their pictures.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward nuzzled his nose into my neck and took a deep breath, melting me further.

"Are you? You're the one who's nominated."

"I won't win but I don't care. Just stay with me." He said in a voice that was almost like a question.

"Always. I'm not going anywhere." I replied truthfully and I meant it.

* * *

**HOLY OSCARS BATMAN**

**ITS COMING UP. WILL EDWARD WIN? WILL HE LOSE? WILL JOHN BE THERE? SO MANY QUESTIONS. WHO KNOWS. WELL I KNOW BUT YOU DON'T SUCKAAS. **

**AS I SAID UP TOP, GO RED MY NEW STORY _THERE WILL BE BLOOD. _IT'S A GOOD ONE. NEW CHAPTER OF TWbB, COMING OUT TOMORROW**

**COME BACK SOON FOR MORE LDV NEXT WEEK**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	43. Chapter 44

Awards Celebration

Edward POV

**HELLO KIDS. I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE BUT I'VE BEEN TRYING. SO, LAST TIME WE ALL GOT TOGETHER, BELLA WAS REHEARSING FOR THE OSCARS. BIG TIME, I KNOW. HOW WILL SHE FAIR?ITS BEEN A ROUGH ROAD FOR THESE TWO BUT THINGS ARE STARTING TO SIMMER DOWN. WE ALL LOVE HAPPY EDWARD AND BELLA. :)**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the back of the black SUV with Bella's hand in mine as we got in line for the drop offs on Hollywood Boulevard.

Technically, everyone in the family could have just walked across the street to get to the Oscars but that wasn't an option. For appearances sake, everyone had to arrive in the same type of cars and dropped off at the same location.

The roar from the crowds was deafening and I could almost feel the ground shaking from everyone eagerly waiting celebrities' arrivals. I wasn't nervous at all because this was my third time going through this. I had won twice but this year, I didn't have a chance of taking home gold and I knew that so I wasn't anxious at all about tonight.

Plus, I had Bella with me. The most gorgeous girl in the world would be on my arm. That would put me at a constant state of ease for the whole night.

I looked over at my beautiful Bella who was gazing out of the window as we inched forward in the line. There was something about her that seemed more regal than I remember. She was the perfect picture of calm but I knew she was more nervous than I was. She had more to do tonight and presenting was no small task. I had the utmost confidence in her that she would pull it off flawlessly but I could almost hear her heart beating from here

"Can you stop looking at me." She said suddenly but didn't turn her head from the window.

"I can't. You're too beautiful."

"You use the cheesiest lines I have ever heard." She giggled.

"They aren't cheesy if they're true." I scooted closer so that I could place a wet kiss on her exposed shoulder, "You are going to look ravishing in tomorrow's magazines."

"All thanks to Alice."

"All thanks to Charlie and Renee's genes. You couldn't ask for a more perfect specimen."

"I'm not a science experiment, Edward." She turned towards me, "And I'm sure there are women ten times more beautiful than me."

"Do you really think that?" I asked, stunned by her admission.

"Well...yes. I know you can't see it because you're jaded but believe it or not, there are other women out there."

"My mother likes to say that lovers are all blind and I completely agree with her." I shrugged.

"Your family are just romantics, I'm more of a realist."

"I think you have a little romantic in you too. _Wuthering Heights _is your favorite book."

"I guess but my life hasn't really given me the chance to be a romantic. I see too much evil in the world." She let out a deep breath and gave me a sad smile.

"Why won't you marry me?" I asked, placing a small piece of hair behind her ear.

"I will marry you. You are the only thing that I can romantic about. I think of you as my soul mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've made me believe that there's someone for everyone. I've made some mistakes but I'm just glad I found you when I did."

"So why won't you marry me?"

"Because...we need time to heal. You and I both know we're not ready."

"I think we are."

"Why do you keep rushing me?" She smiled and ran her hand through my hair that had already gone astray so it didn't matter although Alice would probably be able to tell.

"I just want to start my life with you. I haven't been in love like this...ever and I feel like you're going to slip through my fingers at any second."

"I'm not going anywhere Edward but you know as well as I do that we have a little while to go before we're ready for marriage."

"I think we are. " I repeated, "I know we've only known each other for what...six months but I could have known you forever. I just feel that way."

"And I feel that same way about you but we need to do this right. Just give me until summer." She ran her hand through my hair again, calming the nerves that were starting to creep up as we neared the Kodak.

"Summer?"

"May at the earliest." She beamed, "That's only three months away."

"That could be an eternity..."

"I know but I just want to make sure that we're ready. I don't plan on doing this another time. You're it." She pressed her lips gently to mine and I sucked gently trying to will her closer to me in any way possible.

"Big wedding? Small wedding?"

"Oh God." She groaned, "I'm debating on whether or not to involve Alice. I just want to go to a courthouse somewhere."

"I know what you mean." I sat up straight and fixed my bow tie as the car slowed.

"Are you sure you're not nervous?" Bella asked as she smoothed out my lapels. Her lips were twitching in amusement.

"I don't get nervous anymore."

"You can't lie to me Edward. I can feel your blood racing."

"Well I don't think you can ever really get rid of the nerves but I can control them. You'll see one day when you're on that stage accepting one of these."

She gave me a look of annoyance, "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't. That was a real statement. You'll no doubt surpass me in a couple of years based on your acting abilities."

"We'll see about that. I just have to get through tonight without falling. We'll move onto bigger stuff later."

"Are you ready for this?" I held her hand in mine.

"It's going to be a breeze. Just don't let go of me."

"Of course not." I kissed her one last time.

The door was opened and I got out first, having to help Bella with her massive dress. We straightened each other out in the parking lot at the drop off point that was thankfully away from the cameras and fans. Helicopters were flying overhead, loudspeakers were playing music, a thousand people were running around trying to get things organized and I was glad that we were kind of late because we probably only had to spend half an hour on the carpet before going inside.

"I"m so glad I don't have to be your publicist." Bella said as she took my arm. We started walking thought the velvet covered tents that were set up that led to the carpet. I saw my family behind us but we didn't stop to talk or anything. There would be time for pictures and things later.

"Where is Embry?" I asked looking around.

"Right here!" I heard a voice through the crowds and saw his body actually push slower people out of the way, "I had to make sure everything was on schedule." He looked us over, "You two look nice."

"Thank you. Hollywood royalty." I stood up straight and Bella hit my shoulder.

"Humility is a sign of maturity."

"Then I guess I'm not mature." I said jokingly.

"It's a madhouse out there." Embry pointed behind him where I could already hear the screaming.

"How long to we have to stay out?" Bella asked.

"At least half an hour." He went over something on his phone, "A lot of people already went in but there are still a lot out so its pretty packed."

"Do I have to give interviews?" Bella was starting to sound worried so I held her closely by the waist.

"Probably just a few, the normal stuff but the main focus in on Edward. I know you two don't talk about your personal life but of course there will be questions."

"We aren't answering them." I said firmly, "They'll just want more details."

"Yeah but they'll ask. Just laugh it off." He suggested, "Edward..." He looked at me knowingly.

"I don't know what you're insinuating. I'm have very good behavior."

"I don't want to have to do a whole lot of damage control tomorrow morning." Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone think that I don't know how to act in public?"

"Because you don't." I heard a deep voice from behind me and turned to see John Wolfe with a smirk, fixing his tie.

"Don't say a word." Bella whispered to me.

I snapped my mouth shut because I had a few things to say to him but I wouldn't because Bella still had to work with John and I didn't want there to be any problems with my dad's movie.

"You two look very nice." He appraised us both.

I just nodded while Bella thanked him and they exchanged cordial greetings. I didn't even let Bella move from my grasp.

"This is a certainly different situation than last month." John gave me a knowing look. I glared at him until Bella nudged me and then I smiled tightly.

"Good luck in there. Better be glad I'm not nominated this year." He laughed, clapped my shoulder and then went into the crowd outside.

"Jackass." I growled through my teeth.

"Don't start." Bella held my hand and then went followed Embry out of the tent, onto the carpet.

There was a rush of so much that my whole body went on sensory overload. My ears absorbed the noise from the cheers and snapping cameras, my eyes blinked from the bright sun and flashing, my skin tingled from Bella's touch and my mouth went dry.

I put on my Mr. Hollywood face and got to work.

Bella and I stayed close for awhile, my holding onto her incredibly tight when I felt her start to get nervous or tired from smiling so much. I left her alone for a couple of minutes so that we could take solo shots and I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

Maybe it was because her dress was so big or maybe it was just because she was throwing out so much radiance but everyone's eye was drawn to Bella. She posed perfectly and didn't seem to be wavering at all. The cameramen were shouting at her, people came over to say hi to her, completely forgetting me but I didn't mind. I was happy to show Bella off because she was truly the most beautiful woman on the carpet.

"Why aren't you paying attention to the cameras?" Bella mouthed to me as we posed together further down the carpet.

"I thought I was."

"I've been watching you. Are you bored?"

"No, you're just distracting me." I laughed.

"Well get to work." Bella grabbed my ass behind me and I jumped slightly.

"You'll pay for that when we get home." I whispered into her ear before I was pulled away by Embry towards the interviews.

I was asked the normal, 'who are you wearing?', 'how does it feel to be nominated?', 'what will you say if you win?', questions. As soon as they turned personal, I booked, not caring if I was being a jackass.

One question that did intrigue me was one about what I was planning on doing next. I hadn't told anyone except for Embry yet but I already had my next two films lined up. I hadn't signed any contracts or made anything permanent but I read the scripts and I loved them.

The first one was an indie film by an old comedy director. It was a smart comedy movie that centered around a family coming home for the wedding of my character who was the youngest of six children. It was quick, witty and actually had some great dialogue that I found hilarious. It was small and still untitled but that was what I loved to do. I liked it when I could attach myself to a project and help it get made because of who I was. It was just the way of the business. If I joined the film, a lot more of my peers would start to take notice of it and before you knew it, we would have a cast full of veterans for a movie that had probably been on the shelves for years.

The second film was a drama that had to do with Wall Street and the inner workings of New York businesses. It was an incredibly interesting movie that was already starting to get some buzz but nothing was concrete yet.

Of course, I kept all of that under my hat because I wanted to talk to Bella first. We needed to work out schedules because I didn't want both of us working at the same time. At least one of us needed to be there for the kids and I figured that she felt the same way.

If she wanted to work on some things in the next coming months then I would sit back. It would work out but we hadn't talked about anything yet so I kept my mouth shut when doing my interviews.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked when I approached her at the very end of the carpet.

"Yeah, how did you do?"

"Good, a reporter asked me when we were getting married and I said tomorrow." She rolled her eyes, "Look out for that quote in the magazines."

"You are a crafty woman Isabella Swan." I wrapped my arm around her slender body and led her to the giant ass steps that led up to the Kodak theater. Embry was hot on our heels.

I had to actually help him lift the back of Bella's dress up so that she could walk without falling.

"Next year, I'm coming naked." She huffed as we made it to the second landing of the red covered stairs.

"I don't think so Bella. This isn't Playboy." Embry snickered.

"Still, this is just a little much." She smoothed out her dress when we reached the top floor, "Ok, I'm ready. What about you ?" She turned to me.

"I'm good. Let's go." I offered her my arm, which she took again and we walked to the front doors where a very eager usher was waiting to take us to our seats.

We were situated right up front, next to the rest of my family. The theater was packed just like it always was at these occasions, with everyone in their best suits and dresses.

"I see you made it." Emmett said as I sat next to him with Bella on my other side.

"It was crazy out there."

"As usual."

"Yeah." I agreed.

The show started ten minutes later with a overly dramatic, song-and-dance number. It was incredibly flashy and too much for those of us sitting five feet from the stage but I knew the people at home would love it. The host for the night was another old friend of mine who came out and did his shtick. None of the jokes were particularly funny but everyone laughed to make things less awkward.

Then the awards started.

My category was at the very end of the ceremony so I didn't really have to worry for awhile. Bella grew slightly anxious as her nomination portion was about to come up but I was able to calm her down with my hand on her knee.

Awards were handed out and my father collected one for his writing. I think this was like his sixth or seventh but at this point, it was too many to count. I was genuinely proud of our movie and was glad that it was winning something because this year, there was a lot of tough competition. Tanya didn't win her much sought after Oscar, for which I was silently happy about.

The ceremony droned on. Bella and I kept ourselves occupied by making jokes to each other and quietly laughing for no reason. It was like high school again, getting glares from my mother and not even caring. Bella was the keeping my minimal nerves away and I just didn't even think about my category.

By the time it came for Bella to go backstage, I thought she was going to have an aneurysm. She dug her nails into my arm, trying to secure herself to me as an user came to get her form her seat. I just had to calm her down as much as I could but it was kind of comical.

She was gone for about fifteen minutes until it was her time to go on after about the sixth commercial break.

She walked on stage confidently and firmly with a smile as bright as the lights overhead.

Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you can't even look at it head on? That was exactly what Bella was at that moment. She was incredibly confident in herself although I knew on the inside, she was probably going crazy with worry. She was incandescent to the point of angelic and all I could do was beam at her while she read lines that weren't even registering with me.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I heard someone say behind me, not talking to me so I didn't turn to look.

"She's alright." John's voice sounded detached and nonchalant. I could only smirk at his less than stellar reply. He was just pissed that he couldn't have her.

_Back off!_

Bella was done with the nomination reading and then presented an award for best writing from a previous source. It was some movie that I didn't bother watching so I really couldn't say if they deserved it or not but nonetheless, they were happy to get an Oscar and Bella just stood off to the side while made an acceptance speech.

While Bella stood, I smiled at her, trying to make her blush. She did a delicious color and I almost jumped up on stage to take her back home.

She walked off stage after the awards were done and was then back in her seat a couple minutes later.

"You were amazing." I kissed under her ear.

"Thank you. I didn't fall, aren't you proud?"

"Immensely. Everyone was looking at you."

"I would hope so. I was on stage. It's so hot up there with those lights."

"You didn't even sweat."

"Good. I can't wait for your award."

"I told you I'm not wining."

"In any case, it's almost coming so fix yourself up." She scolded like I was her child.

Ten minutes later, my awards category was called and they started announcing the nominees with little clips from the movies. Everyone clapped, with Bella being the loudest, when they got to my name and I just gave a quick nod when the camera was on me. I couldn't help but smile at the reaction I got from the crowd but I didn't get too excited.

Just like I thought, the award went to someone else but I wasn't at all upset. His performance was ten times better than mine and I was more than willing to `admit that.

"I'm sorry." Bella held my hand as he was accepting his award.

"I told you." I smirked.

"You think you know everything but you don't Edward Cullen."

"I do so."

We stayed silent for the rest of the ceremony, which only lasted a couple minutes longer after they announced the winner for best director and best picture. Neither of which went to my father and I could tell that he was upset but Esme was making it all better with loving touches and whispers. He would be fine by the time we walked out of the theater.

The show ended and we all began to talk amongst ourselves. I knew that the night was far from over and I was secretly excited to go the Vanity Fair party that occurred every year. It was time for everyone to get together and talk about industry stuff.

I held onto Bella's hand as we made our way down the stairs that led out of the theater and actually walked over to the Sunset Towers where the Vanity Fair party was.

"I'm so excited." Bella bounced from beside me.

"Do you want me to introduce you to anybody?"

"I can get into the Hollywood circle myself thank you very much."

"Well excuse me." I held up my hands with a laugh.

The party was extravagant as always and Bella basically left me when we walked in the door. She was off working her magic and I saw people being drawn to her just like I was.

I sat on some of the couches with Emmett and Jasper as we just enjoyed the evening and beers. We talked to old friends, made new ones and I used this opportunity to get my name out there for the two projects I was passionate about at the moment.

From personal experience, I knew that the the parties could go on for hours but I had to beg Bella so that we could go home early. She relented after awhile. We jumped in the car where a driver was ready to take us home. It took a while to get through the traffic that dominated the roads but we made it easily.

"I really am sorry you didn't win." Bella placed kisses along my neck and I undid my tie, already figuring out where this was going.

"It's no problem. Did you have fun at your first Oscars?" I asked as my eyed rolled into the back of my head from her gentle touches.

"It was fun and that movie you were trying to get me to do, I think I might look into that."

"Really?"

"I talked to the director. He seems to know who I am already. He wants me to audition. Did you have anything to do with that."

"No." I said truthfully, "I was going to but you obviously beat me to it."

The rest of the ride was basically clouded with kisses

By the time we were home, my suit was practically off of my body. The driver who brought us back was laughing under his breath but I didn't pay any attention to him. I just carried Bella inside, her dress was probably ruined but I would pay for it.

I waved Tyler goodbye as he chuckled out of the door and then lifted Bella up the stairs.

"Don't rip my dress. I have to give it back." Bella panted as I laid her on the bed.

I took off her jewelry, putting it gently on the bedside table and then began making quick work of her dress that just slid off of her body like silk.

"You truly are beautiful." I said in awe as I took off my remaining clothes and looked at her underwear clad body.

"You've been so tense lately." Bella crawled towards me on her knees and helped me with my shirt.

"I've been nervous."

"I know you're lying to me but I'm not going to interrupt our moment." She gave me an eye before nipping at my lips.

"I'm not lyi...

"Yes you are."

I didn't answer but just kept kissing her, trying to get off of the subject.

"We'll talk about it after you give me some sex." Bella pulled me down to cover her body on the bed.

"I don't want to freak you out." I said, trying not to lie to her any longer about why I had been slightly distant with her lately.

"Just tell me. I won't freak out." She ran her hand through my hair.

"I have to go see Irina." I blurted out and our touches stilled. I sat against the headboard and she leaned on her elbows.

"Oh...ok. Is that why you've been so weird?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Dr. Clearwater thinks that I need some closure with her."

Bella sat up and I could tell that she had a lot on her mind but didn't really know how to say it.

"That's not...weird for you, is it?" I asked.

"No, no. I think it's good but...why didn't you just tell me this? You've had me worried sick that there was something else going on."

"I don't know how you feel about Irina. You never really say anything about her so I don't know if you're comfortable with her."

"I never talk about her because you don't. I don't think it's strange or anything. She was your wife and I know I'll never be able to take that away from you but I don't want to. The kids need to remember her and you need to remember her. She was a big part of your life." Bella crawled into my lap and kissed my chin, my cheeks, my lips.

"Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To visit her. I haven't been since...a long time and I can't do it without you."

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"Yes, I wrote a letter and everything but I won't be able to get through this without you. Please."

She thought for a second, "Ok, if you want me there. I feel like I should be asking her permission to be with you."

"She would have loved you."

"I hope so because I'm not letting you go."

"I just need closure."I cupped her face with my hand and she nuzzled her cheek against my palm, letting out a sigh.

"But why do you want me to be there?"

"Because I need to be with you," I tell her, skimming my nose across her jaw line. "I need to feel you...with me. You give me strength and I can't do this without you."

She inhaled sharply and tried to turn her face away. "And then what?"

"And then we'll move on with our life. This is just something I have to do. Let's stop talking about this. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

She nodded and gripped my hair in her fingers and I pulled her close.

I move my fingers across the thin fabric of her panties, noticing the dampness that lingered there. She let out a whimper that became a deep throaty moan as I slide her underwear aside and dipped a finger into her heated sex..

Her chest heaved with each breath she took. She pulled my lips back to hers and kissed me fiercely without an inch of space between us.

"Don't stop," Bella panted, moaning into my mouth as I inserted another finger. The slick, wet heat of her was driving me mad. All I wanted was to be inside her but I had to make her wait for it.

"Do you want this?" I ask as I laid us down, our bodies meeting on the mattress.

"Yes." She cried out softly as I press my fingers inside her again, gently rubbing her clit with the pad of my thumb.

"Are you sure?" I tease, pulling my thumb away. .

"Yes, yes! I want it." She lifted her pelvis, trying to regain the friction of my finger against her clit. "God, I want it," She moaned, throwing her head back as I replaced my thumb and quickened the thrust of my fingers.

She was close and my ego only grew from the fact that I hadn't really done anything yet. I could feel the contraction in her walls as she neared her release but I wasn't going to let her come. I wanted to be inside her when that happened. I _needed _to be inside of her when it happened.

She huffed a sigh of frustration when I removed my hand for the second time. "Patience," I told her, reaching up to slip my index fingers under the elastic at the sides of her underwear. She raised her hips, granting me access to slide the material down her soft, silky thighs. When I looked up, I noticed that she had already removed her bra and was now laying naked for me. I had a perfect view of her rounded breasts and dark, pert nipples.

I moved up her body and leaned forward, placing my mouth over her breast, sucking her nipple between my lips. She gasped as I gently scraped my teeth against it.

"Please," She whimpered, throwing her head back and raising her hips towards me.

I can't refuse her. I will never be able to refuse her.

Hell, I can't refuse myself. I was so fucking hard that it hurt. I needed this release just as much as she did.

I pulled away and hastily removed my boxers, quickly settling myself between her thighs again. I groaned loudly when my cock brushed against the slick heat of her folds. I was aching to be inside her, but first, I wanted to hear her beg me again.

"Tell me you want this," I whispered, reaching between us to rub the head of my cock against her. She dug her fingernails tightly into my shoulder blades and whimpered into the crook of my neck. "Tell me!"

"You're all I've ever wanted," She said quietly, releasing her grip on my back to stroke her fingers through my hair. "You're all I've ever... oh!" She cried out as I bury myself inside her in one fluid motion.

She disentangled her fingers from my hair, and I hissed through my teeth as once again her fingernails pierce through the flesh of my shoulder blades. I ease out of her slowly, a deep moan escaping my lips as her wet heat milked my cock in the most delicious of ways.

"I'm all you've ever wanted?" I ask, thrusting into her more forcefully than before.

"Yes!" She bit her lip in a way that drove me insane, wrapping her legs tightly over my hips, pulling me deeper.

I pressed my body into her flushed flesh and molded myself to her in every way I could.

She cried out, biting into my shoulder as I grip the headboard with a shaking hand and begin pounding into her mercilessly, claiming her as mine.

Her mouth finds my own, hot and needy as she whispers against my lips. "So... close," Bella panted, tightening her grip on my hips, digging her heels sharply into my ass as she nipped at my jaw.

"I can feel you," I told her breathlessly. She was constricting tightly around me, like a vice grip. A hot, wet, vice grip. "Oh, God, I can feel you," I groaned, thrusting harder, faster, deeper, aching with the desire to get to my own release. "Come on," I urge, desperate with need to feel her clamping around me as she lets go.

She arched her back, crushing our sweat soaked skin closer together as she spoke my name softly.

I could feel her calves knocking into my hipbones as her legs trembled from the force of our love making. I ground my pelvis against her clit, pulling away to slam into her again.

"Oh! Oh!" Bella bit her lip again, trying to quell her cries.

Her release was fucking mind blowing. I could feel every contraction of her walls as her orgasm ripped through her.

My name was falling from her lips was the only prompter I needed.

All at once, every nerve, every fiber of my being that was begging for release suddenly erupted. It's like my body exploded.

My face fell into the curve of her neck, and I cried out her name as I buried myself inside of her, spilling into her over and over until I'm nothing more than a mass of shaking limbs against her stilled form beneath me.

Eventually, my quivering body calms against her. I rested on top of her, whispering her name and telling her how much I love her.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." She kissed me softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**HOLY HOT LEMONADE BATMAN**

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE HAD SOMETHING TO DRINK SO I HAD TO ADD IT IN THERE.**

**NOW WE CAN SEE WHY EDWARD WAS SO DISTANT BEFORE. HE HAS SOME THINGS TO DEAL WITH BEFORE HE AND BELLA CAN REALLY START A LIFE TOGETHER. WE HAVE TO GO VISIT IRINA. SO SAD BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE. **

**ALSO, THINGS ARE LINING UP FOR BELLA AND EDWARD'S NEXT MOVIES. THAT SHOULD BE FUN. **

**DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT BUT I'LL TRY TO GET ONE OUT BEFORE THE WEEK IS UP. FRIDAY HOPEFULLY. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	44. Chapter 45

Conncections of the Heart

Bella POV

**HELLO LOVERS, HOW ARE WE TODAY? NICE WEEKEND? SUMMER JUST KEEPS GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER DOESN'T IT? ANYWAY, LETS START OF THE WEEK WITH A SAD CHAPTER. I KNOW, I KNOW, YOU WANT FLUFF AND LEMONS BUT WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH SOME THINGS FIRST. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I laid on Edward's chest, making imaginary pictures while we stayed in bed.

It was the morning after the Oscars. My dress was still on the floor, my jewelry was on the nightstand, the parties were probably still going on but more importantly, Edward had asked me to go see his late wife with him.

That concept was completely inconceivable to me.

I could understand that Edward needed emotional support but he could take his mother or father or…someone besides me. I didn't want to intrude on what he and Irina had. I hated to think that I was going to say a final goodbye to a woman I never knew. She had meant so much to Edward and the kids but this felt like a final send off.

Edward and Irina had a bond together was unbreakable no matter if I was in the picture or not. They had children together and had spent a good portion of their lives loving each other. I would never try to take over her memory or anything like that so I didn't understand why Edward would want me to visit her grave.

I felt wrong and awkward but if he wanted me there then I would go. I understood that he needed some closure on the situation and I just hoped that things with him got better after he had a chance to talk out his emotions that I knew were deep in the pit of his stomach.

I guess, on some level, I could see why Edward would want me there. It wasn't really an option if we wanted to be completely honest with each other. I had brought him to see Benjamin and even though I might have tried to hide things before, we were on a full disclosure system now. I wasn't asking for him to tell me about Irina because I didn't know how felt about her.

He never talked about her, there were only a few pictures and no one in the family really said anything so I felt like it was a subject that everyone was skirting around. Then why, would Edward ask me to come with? It didn't feel right to me because I didn't want to trample over the memory of a woman who obviously meant so much to him.

But this wasn't about me. I had to get over whatever the hell was going on in my head for Edward. He obviously needed someone to go with him and I was actually pleased that he chose to not shut me out. He wanted me there so I would go.

"Are you up?" He asked while running his hand over my back.

"I've been up for an hour." I answered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can stay home if…"

"No." He held me tighter, "I need you there." He whispered into my ear and placed a kiss behind it.

"Then I'll go."

Edward and I stayed silent for awhile, not saying anything but listening to each other's breathing. His heart was thumping under my ear and the steady rhythm was about to put me to sleep.

"Hello!" I heard Demetri's voice from the other side of the door as he banged loudly. He always had the voice of a foghorn in the morning for some reason, "Wake up! It's almost time for school!"

"We know." Edward said back.

"Well we're hungry!" Will's voice suddenly surfaced, "And I can't put on my belt!"

"We'll be out in a second." I got out of bed and pulled and groaning Edward with me.

"I can't wait until they can feed themselves." He huffed.

"Stop being a bad parent." I laughed, "I don't want them to grow up."

"I already have college funds set up. Once they graduated high school, we're moving to Greece or something." He joked with a chuckle.

"What if we have another one? I want lots more." I kissed him after pulling on a shirt and some sweats.

"Is...is that possible, you know with your…"

"It will be hard but that just means we'll have to keep trying."

He grinned, "I like the sound of that."

"Perv." I hit his shoulder.

"We're hungry!" I heard a chorus of voices from the door.

"I'm coming." I shouted back and went to leave the room.

"Greece, Bella. I mean it." Edward yelled after me.

I opened the door to two five year olds with pouts on their faces, arms crossed and crinkled foreheads.

"I know, I know." I pushed them down the stairs without saying anything else, "What does everyone want?" I asked and got five different answers at one.

We all went downstairs where Dani was sitting at the table patiently, reading and I gave her a kiss on the head before pulling stuff out of the cabinets. Everyone was very animated this morning and I was actually surprised that I didn't' have to wake them up. The kids didn't do very well on Mondays.

I was scrambling the eggs when Edward came down to handle the dogs. He let them out back and then tried to convince me to help him with breakfast but I wasn't risking it. I didn't want us to have to deal with a burned down house when all of this was over. Maybe that was his plan, just so he could buy us a new one.

_I wasn't falling for his tricks. _

Since we actually all woke up kind of early and had time this morning, I had a full spread of eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit and juice.

It was the first time we had all had breakfast together in a long while.

"Can we go on a vacation?" Will asked as he shoved a piece of waffle in his mouth, "Our teacher said that there was this place where koala bears live and not in a zoo. Can we got see them?"

"In Australia?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's what it was. Ostralia." Demetri mumbled through his eggs.

"How about we talk about it when summer gets here. We're not going anywhere until you three finish school." I said.

"But school is so boring." Will deflated.

"It's fun to me. I'm reading a new book." Dani told us.

We talked about school and vacations and summer and life. It didn't really matter but I was just happy that we were all together since it had been awhile. It made me smile at the little family we had created for ourselves. Through all the shit and bad times, this family was strong. I could see that now and we all loved each other dearly.

An hour later, we were rushing them out of the door with backpacks as Tyler pulled up to the house. The kids were in the back of the SUV and I waved them goodbye as they went off down the driveway.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed behind my ear, "They all love you more than you'll know."

"I can feel it. I love them so much, it hurts."

"I know."

"They'll go up but they won't ever forget us."

"You can't read my mind." I snickered.

"Yes I can." He kissed my hair.

"We can't let them go off to college. I won't allow it." I almost stomped my foot.

"You can't stop them. At least we have what, thirteen more years with the boys."

I let out a deep breath, "We need more children." I unwrapped myself from him and starting walking back inside.

"Now I'm worried." Edward followed him, "One child, one. He stressed.

"One? But that's only...one." I gave him pleading eyes.

"That's four in this house. We'll go crazy."

"We can do it."

"How many were you thinking?" He hugged me to calm my baby excitement down once we got inside.

"Four or five."

"Jesus, Bella." He pulled back and had a look of pure terror on his face.

"What, too much?"

"I'm a thirty year old man Bella. I can't have four kids running around. I'm too old."

"Too bad. If it happens, it happens." I kissed him and went upstairs to get dressed. He followed me grumbling something about being old and me being crazy.

Truth be told, I would have loved to have fifty kids with Edward but that was being greedy especially with my...condition? Is that a good word to use?

I could get pregnant, the only thing was that it was hard to conceive and even harder to deliver. There was a minimal risk that I would get hurt but I wasn't going to tell that to Edward. I really did want more children and I wasn't going to ignore the fact that I wanted them with Edward.

While I was getting dressed, I peeked at him from across the room and could see the smile on his face. He wanted children too and if we had four, I knew he would be more than happy to have them in the house. But that was crossing the bridge before we came to it. First we had to get married and then we would talk about those things.

No, before any of that, Edward had to get closure with Irina and that was why we were here today.

I didn't know what was appropriate to wear but Edward was just in nice jeans and a polo so I dressed in the same. I did my hair and made sure that I looked somewhat presentable. What did you wear to go visit your boyfriends late wife? Complicated shit.

Edward and I were ready to leave an hour later after we just sat for a little bit on the couch and drank our coffee. We didn't talk much and I figured that he was thinking about what he was going to say so I stayed silent. I didn't want to disturb him. I didn't know if I would be a good help mentally but I wanted to be there for mental support. He had a letter with him that was couple of pages long and he read it to himself while I waited next to him.

I felt like I was invading on his privacy but he wouldn't let me leave his side so I stayed.

"Are you ready?" He asked after an hour.

"Are you?"

He sighed, "No, but I have to do this. I haven't been back since I buried her. I have some things to say."

I nodded, "Should we get flowers?"

"Flowers..." He said to himself, "She never liked flowers. She was allergic to a lot of them so I didn't even bother giving them to her." He laughed.

"Whatever you want." I kissed him softly and then got up, pulling him with me.

We were in the car ten minutes later.

I held Edward's hand that was shaking as we neared the cemetery. His whole body was shaking actually and I was slightly worried that he shouldn't be driving but the car was steady so I didn't say anything. Edward was in that strange state of mind where he wasn't really in the world. He was deep in his thoughts and we could be hit by a train but he probably wouldn't respond.

The gates to a very posh looking cemetery presented itself and Edward gave his name to the security guard before they opened.

A long winding road seemed to go on forever through thick tress that hide behind the city.

"Her mother wanted her to be cremated." Edward said suddenly as he continued to drive.

"She didn't want that?" I asked.

"No, she said she wanted to be connected to the earth. Even if she disintegrated, Irina wanted to stay here as long as possible."

"Do you have your letter?"

"Yes but I don't want to read from it anymore. I want to just talk." He nodded to himself.

"That's ok."

"Yeah. Dr. Clearwater said that I could just talk to her and that would be enough."

We stayed quiet for a little while and I looked out of the window. The car stopped when we reached our destination and we just sat there for a second.

"I almost didn't go to her funeral." Edward's voice was strong but still weak.

"What?" I didn't think I heard him right.

"The day of her funeral, I wasn't going to go. I couldn't go. I wasn't strong enough."

"But...she..."

"I couldn't go to her funeral Bella. What kind of a husband can't do that?"

"A husband who was hurting."

"That's no excuse." He leaned his head back on the seat, "If my mother hadn't of pulled me out of the house, I wouldn't have gone."

"Yes you would have."

"No. I sometimes think about it. I don't think I would have gone. I was hurting too much."

I knew exactly what he meant. How could I not?

The pain of loosing someone was probably the worst imaginable. I didn't know if the pain of loosing his wife outweighed the pain of loosing my child but I wasn't here to compare the two. The point of the matter was that we had both suffered through that.

Edward dealt with things in his own way and losing Irina must have sent him over the edge, kind of like what I had felt but he was obviously able to control himself. I took my depression too far and caused pain to a lot of people around me.

"You're a stronger man than you give yourself credit for." I said to him.

"No I'm not. I might be now but back then, I was weak and pathetic. I was literally laying in bed the morning of her funeral and I wasn't going to get out. Esme had to threaten me."

"You must have been shattered when Irina dies."

"You have no idea and it was made worse by the act that I was driving the car. I should have been the one who died..."

"Don't say that Edward."

"Its true. I should be in that ground over there." He pointed to a row of graves where I suspected Irina was laying.

"No you shouldn't. Nothing was your fault Edward. You shouldn't blame yourself for her death."

"That's what Dr. Clearwater says but who am I supposed to blame?"

"Those guys who ran you off of the road. You can't have guilt over this and I'm not a therapist or anything but I would probably guess that you're being eaten up inside over this."

"I know but I can't help it." He turned to me, "That's why I blew up after Chicago. That's why I ran out."

"What?"

"I felt like I was losing you and it might no have been physical but...you were slipping from my fingers and I couldn't stop it."

"We can't talk about that anymore. I don't want to dwell on the past."

"I just wanted you to know. It had nothing to do with you." He replied softly, "I just couldn't lose someone else I loved. I can't take that kind of pain anymore."

I thought about how wonderful this morning had gone and the family time that we had all had together. I had four strings that were attached to my heart. One for each of my children and one for Edward. If either of them were cut, I wouldn't make it. I couldn't make it so I knew what he was saying.

"We'll just have to make sure that we always look out for each other." I wrapped my arms around him as much as I could in the car.

"I'm never letting you go." He buried his face in my hair and we stayed that way for a very long time. We didn't have anywhere to be so there wasn't a rush.

Over an hour later, Edward was ready to face a past that he didn't want to.

I held his hand as we walked through a nice, secluded path with tall trees on each side. Edward was shaking again so I just kept a tight hold on him the entire time. We went through the rows of graves that were eerily taunting us with names of the deceased.

"I can't do this." Edward tried to turn around but I wouldn't let him.

"You have to. You need to see her." I pushed him forward.

"We can just lie to Dr. Clearwater."

"And how will that help?"

"It won't but I can come back later."

"We're already here." I spun him around in front of a grave that was simple compared to those around us.

_Irina Cullen_

_Dedicated wife, mother and friend. _

_1980-2008_

That was all it said but the weight of her headstone was oppressive.

"What do I say?" Edward whispered.

"Whatever comes you your heart. I can't tell you." I backed up so that they could have their time alone.

"Don't leave." He said without turning around.

"I won't."

Edward just stood there, not speaking, not talking, not breathing. For a couple of minutes, I thought he had actually died. His body stood ramrod straight and I could have sworn that he was just a shell of himself.

He knelt down next to the grave and I felt like I shouldn't be looking. This was a moment too personal for me but he wanted me here.

"Hi..." Edward began and ran his hand over Irina's indented name.

That was the only word that came out of his mouth for several minutes. He kept moving across the slick granite of her headstone.

I wasn't going to speak and I wasn't going to move until he had said his peace. This was his moment to for peace.

"I know I should have come by earlier but...this place scares me." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know how to say some of the things I want so I wrote them down if that's ok." He pulled out and unfolded his note.

Edward cleared his throat and then began his speech, "I know it's not an excuse that I haven't been by and I know I have no right to ask you for anything after all we've been through but I have to...ask for your forgiveness. I've made some mistakes, everyone knows that, but I have to ask you to forgive me."

His voice was shaking but he didn't stop, "I should have done so many things to keep you protected from...my life. You should never had have to go through any of that but you didn't complain once. You have to know that I loved you more than life and at sometimes, took you for granted. I wanted you...I need you to forgive me. I have all this guilt inside of me that I've had for years and now, I have to let it all go."

At this point, he wasn't even reading from his letter, "You were the most important person in my life at one point but you're gone. I never want to forget you, I never want the kids to forget. I should bring them by so that they can see you but right now, its just you and me. I'm begging you to let me go. I know I have no right but..."

He sniffled slightly and hung his head. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around Edward but I had to stay in the shadows. This wasn't a moment that I could interrupt.

He suddenly left out a broken laugh, "You should see Demetri. He looks just like you except for my eyes and hair but everything else...And then Dani obviously has your brains. She reads everything under the sun. They miss you, we all miss you."

More silence filled the air as Edward thought, " I don't know how to tell you this but...I met someone."

"Edawrd, you don't..."

"No, Bella. I want her to know you." He interrupted my protest.

I shut my mouth and stayed behind him.

"Her name is Isabella and she's incredible." He began again, "She has a son, the same age as Demetri. His name's Will. He's such a joker but I love him to death. Everyone gets along really well but I wanted you to know that I'm not alone. Bella takes care of me, of all of us and I never thought I would find someone that I loved as much as I did you. Bella and the kids are my world now, that's why I need to let you go. I'll never forget you but I can't let guilt take me over."

"I went through that night in my head every day for a year, thinking that there was something I could do to protect you. I still think I should be the one in this grave but I can't change what happened now. You meant the world to me at one point. You taught me how to love and I'm sorry that aren't here with me. I'll never forget you and I still love you." Edward kissed his hand and then lightly placed it on the gravestone.

I was willing myself not to cry but I couldn't help the stray tears that fell. I quickly wiped them away before Edward could see them but that still didn't meant that I didn't feel for him.

Edward stood up but didn't turn around. His hands were in his pockets and he stayed still for a couple of minutes. There was so much time to think and so much for him to say but I thought his speech was touching in a way that only a husband in pain could give.

He walked back towards me and I felt some tension in the air but that all dissolved when he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Thank you for coming." He whispered.

"Thank you for letting me be here. How do you feel?"

He breathed deeply, "So much better. I was scared to come back here but...Dr. Clearwater was right." He chuckled, "He seems to always be right."

"I hope I wasn't intruding."

"She would have loved you." He put his arms over my shoulders as we walked back towards the car.

"Tell me about her."

"She was smart of course but would you believe me if I said she was happier than Alice most of the time."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she could bounce off of the walls at the slightest thing but she was so full of life."

"She sounds amazing."

"I won't ever forget her." He kissed my temple, "But I want to move on...with you."

That was all he said and yet, I felt my whole world suddenly fall into perfect alignment.

* * *

**HOLY SADWARD BATMAN**

**POOR EDWARD, HUH? HE JUST HAD TO SAY GOODBYE ONE LAST TIME. **

**GOOD THING BELLA WAS THERE OR I DON'T THINK HE WOULD HAVE MADE IT. **

**HAPPIER TIMES ARE AHEAD BUT I WARN YOU, THIS PARTICULAR STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, SEQUAL IS IN THE WORKS. YOU HEARD RIGHT, SEQUAL IS COMING SO EDWARD AND BELLA LAND WON'T BE CLOSED FOR A LONG TIME. STILL LOTSTO DEAL WITH IN TEH PART OF THE STORY. LOTS MORE. **

**BUT FIRST, WE HAVE MORE TIMES IN LDV SO LET'S NOT JUMP THE GUN. :)**

**REIVEW REIVEW REVEW**


	45. Chapter 46

Courtside Promises

Edward POV

**HELLO MY LOVES. HERE IS THE SECOND UPDATE OF THE WEEK. CAN'T BELIVE EERYONE IS STILL READING THIS STORY. I LOVE YOU GUYS, REALLY I DO. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the third row of the Staples Center with the boys sitting next to me as we watched the Lakers warm up.

"I wish I was that tall." Will pulled on my shirt, "Can I grow up that tall, Dad?"

"If you eat your vegetables." I told the regular fatherly lie.

"I want some more vegetables then." Demetri put his hot dog down.

The whole family was basically swimming in the Laker sweat as we watched warmups and by the whole family, I meant everyone. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Dani, Demetri, Will and I all took up about half the court length wise. It was kind of embarrassing but I knew that magazines would get a huge kick out of having all the Cullens in one place, in public no less.

Carlisle had suggested it because he said we needed family time for all the work everyone had been doing and he was mad at himself for not spending more time with his grandchildren. He was finishing up his movie and he along with Bella only had a couple more scenes to complete but they were being done here in LA so he had come back from Boston.

My mother was getting back into film as well. She was doing her first movie in about ten years and everyone was making a big deal about it. She would start it at the beginning of the summer. I still had to talk to Bella about what we were going to do about our work situation but we had a little time to relax first.

I looked down the court to where Emmett and Jasper were arguing over basketball stats to my left. Alice, Rose and Bella were on my far right, talking about God knows what. Carlisle and Esme were actually in front of us, acting like teenagers. I was thinking about separating them if their kisses went anything above G. Tyler and Eric were behind us, shouting at the court and the game hadn't even started yet.

It felt nice to have the whole family together because our schedules didn't regularly allowed it. I made a point to spend more time like this.

I knew that Bella at least deserved more time with me especially after the whole Irina thing.

It had been a week since I went to her grave and I was so thankful that Bella came. I wouldn't have made it if she wasn't there.

My main goal when visiting the grave was to get closure. I had to let myself know that Irina wasn't coming back. I knew that but I was holding on to something that wasn't possible anymore. Bella was my life, she was soul and as corny as that sounded, it was true. I couldn't bring back the dead and I had to stop trying.

Will, Demetri, Dani, and Bella were my future along with any other bundle of joy I was blessed with down the road. I had to make sure that I remembered them and stop dwelling on the past. Over the past week, I had made several promises to myself. First of which being, to be a better husband.

Bella and I weren't officially married but basically were. I thought of her as my wife and she said she thought of my as her husband, hence, we were married in my mind. Of course that didn't mean that I wasn't still pushing of some sort of legal thing but that would come later. I was going to be a better husband for Bella. I had to be.

Second, I set out to be a better father. I was doing well so far, or at least I thought I was. My boys seemed to be adjusting to the changes in their lives well and Dani couldn't love Bella more. The fact still remained that I wanted to be better for them. I was just going to have to because Bella was right, we would lose them one day and I didn't know if I had enough time to right all my wrongs by then. At least I could try.

"Dad, I want another hot dog." Demetri hit my shoulder.

"You ate that already?" I asked, almost in astonishment.

"Yeah. It was dinner." He rationalized.

I looked over to Will who was shoving the last remnants of his down his throat. He smiled shyly at me when he was done.

"You want another one too?" I asked and he nodded, his mouth still full, "When you two become teenagers, you're buying your own food. I don't have enough money."

I sent Eric to go get about six so we wouldn't have to go through this again once the game started.

"Can we play basketball?" Demetri looked at the court with wide eyes.

"You know what your mother will say." I sighed.

"But you can make her let us." He pulled my shirt.

I laughed at that, "I can't make her do anything."

"But it's not dangerous. I promise we won't get hurt." Will pleaded, "Even though we don't have pads, we can be safe."

"Yeah we can. Let us play."

"Ask her." I pointed to Bella who was talking animatedly with Dani.

Demetri and Will thought about it for a minute before leaning back in their seats identically, waiting for their hot dogs.

The game started ten minutes later and I sat myself down for a very intense match since it was Lakers versus Celtics, a pitted rivalry. I spent lots of time explaining the rules to the boys because they didn't really know what to make of seeing a game live. They sat intently until they understood and then started cheering with everyone else when a basket was made.

Some fans noticed me and I signed autographs if they could make it past Tyler and Eric's forces. Bella ended up pushing Jasper out of the seat next to me so that she could sit down, begging me to explain to her what was going on with the players.

"They're moving too fast." She said to me.

"Because they have to." I chuckled, "I'm sure that the Chief has made you watch some kind of game on TV."

"Yeah but I never cared about those. This is live and so intense. I can't make anything out."

"I'll explain it to you." Demetri hopped in her lap and then began to give her the very same detailed explanations that I had given to him earlier.

She listened and finally picked something up when she screamed at the basket the Lakers made, shaking me furiously.

By halftime, everyone was high off of adrenaline from the game. I took the boys to the bathroom and got stopped a couple of times by people but they didn't really bother us so there wasn't a problem. I came back with Bella sitting in the same spot drinking a slushy.

"How are the boys?" She asked.

"Fine, all emptied out and ready for the rest of the game." I nodded towards the both of them who were currently sitting with Jasper and Emmett.

"This is fun. Why don't we go out more?" Bella asked and handed me her drink, which I took a gulp from.

"That's why." I pointed to the row of cameramen who always staked out the front line during games. It was inevitable that celebrities would be here especially during the playoffs.

"Are you scared of them?" She snickered.

"No but they're annoying."

"I would guess by now that you're used to them."

"Are you?"

She shrugged, "More or less. I don't really see them but I always know they're there, you know? It's like eyes are always on you. It's weird but not unmanageable."

"It's only going to get worse when we get married." I brought up the subject again.

"Here we go." She groaned but I knew she was only joking.

"I'm just saying, if you can bring up kids, I can bring up marriage."

"It's not the same." She nudged me.

"I don't see why not. For one, you have to have one get to the other."

"Not necessarily but I don't think Charlie would like you very much if I got knocked up."

"We aren't in high school. I can do whatever I want."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "He doesn't care how old you are. Just make sure you don't get his daughter knocked up."

I thought about the big ass shotgun that he was probably polishing right now and deflated, "Damn."

"Exactly. Just wait a couple more months."

"How is that going to help?" I put an arm over the back of her chair and she leaned into me.

"I just don't feel ready yet and we can't just jump into it."

I was about to say something but was interrupted by my ever so annoying sister, "What are you two talking about? Is it something I need to know about? Is it the wedding, because you know I need to be involved?"

"Go away Alice." I tried to push her back in her seat three chairs down.

"No, I want to know what's going on."

"You'll have ample amount of warning when we decided." Bella laughed, "Calm down."

Alice eyed us both with a scowl and then sat back down, mumbling.

"We're really not letting her plan anything are we?" I whispered to Bella.

"Probably not. I can't have another big wedding." She shook her head.

"Courthouse?"

"Maybe not that small but yeah."

"Dad, Dad." Will shook me from his seat.

"Yeah?"

"Look, you two are on TV." He pointed to the giant screen above our head and sure enough, Bella and I were on the kiss cam. Of course.

I didn't even give her a chance to push me away before I spun her around for a deep kiss. I heard cheers and hollers around us and was glad that Bella didn't push me away because that would have been embarrassing. She leaned in, tangled her fingers in my hair and we went from there.

I counted the seconds and it took thirty-three before someone pulled me off. There were more cheers and shouts from the crowd.

"That will be on every front page from here to Spain." I said to Bella who just laughed at me.

"You're such an attention whore." She wiped her lips.

The game resumed after a very long halftime but I was really only focusing on Bella. We talked about stupid stuff, just having fun. Dani decided that she wanted to place herself in my lap after a while and I tried to explain to her about basketball but she wasn't having it. She eventually went to sit with her aunts who could have cared less as well.

The game was halted sometime in the third quarter when a Celtic player went down hard with a leg injury. Medics were brought out and things got dicey when handing out penalties so it took longer than it should.

During the break, my father turned around and hit my knee to get my attention, "Son, I need to talk to you." He curled his finger for me to come to his level.

"Yeah." I moved forward.

"Don't tell anyone but I got a judges' spot for Cannes."

"Really? That's amazing." I said loudly.

"Shhhhh. Only your mother knows. The committee will make an announcement tomorrow morning about who the judges are going to be but the main thing I wanted to tell you was that I plan on screening Gladiators and Gangsters. It won't be completely finished by then but I want some people to see it out there."

"Good. You must be proud."

"Of course. I'm not going to sleep until May trying to get it finished but that's an occupational hazard. Anyway, I need you to convince Bella to come out to Cannes."

"Won't everyone be going?" I questioned.

"Yes but if I know her, she won't want to come and I need her there for the movie. She'll have to do the full Cannes press junket thing, you know what all that entails. I need you to prepare her."

I nodded solemnly, "Cannes is a big deal for a new star."

"She can handle it. Of course, the film won't be competing for jury prizes since I'm a judge but I'll probably be opening up the festival."

"With a partially completed film?"

"They want a big name. I could have given them a blank film and they would play it." He rolled his eyes, "In any case, its going to be a big thing and Bella needs to be ready. I'll talk to Embry after the announcement. Tell her before tomorrow morning."

I sat back in my chair and put my arm in its original position, on the back of Bella's chair.

The Cannes Film Festival.

I hadn't been there in years and my excitement kind of sky rocketed because I loved the festival. It was basically the beginning of the worldwide movie season and held in May every year in the south of France. What wasn't to love?

Hundreds of movies would be screened, distributors were set up for getting films out to the masses, deals were made, expensive parties were held, dinners were given for honors, charities had events. All in all, if you were a celebrity in Cannes during May, you wouldn't sit still for a week. Embry was going to shit himself when he found out Bella and I were going. We would probably be lined up to do everything out there, which I didn't mind but I wanted to make sure that we had time for ourselves.

My father being a judge was a big deal. Prior to the beginning of each event, the Festival's board of directors appoint the juries who hold sole responsibility for choosing which films will receive a Cannes award. Jurors are chosen from a wide range of international artists, based on their body of work and respect from their peers so it was a huge honor.

My mother served on the jury a couple of years ago so we all knew that there was going to be a massive amount of media attention on the whole family. Carlisle would be presenting a film along with being a juror and Bella would be there hopefully without fuss. I would have to be there for both of them and the family would tag along because with our name, brought money. I know that sounds sick but it's true.

We still had three months but it would quickly sneak up on us.

I got called back to the game when cheers erupted around me.

"Where you paying attention, Dad?" Will shook me, "That was so cool."

"Yeah it was." I said enthusiastically.

"Teach us to play basketball." Demetri said, "Teach us."

"You need to ask your Uncle Jasper. He was the pro in college."

"Was he as good as those guys?" Will pointed on court.

"I wouldn't count on it." I laughed, just thinking about how Jasper would look dribbling up and down the court as his age.

The rest of the game was fun and I couldn't even remember the last time I had the chance to sit in the Staples Center. Everyone was so excited for some reason and people fed off of each other's enthusiasm. Once the Lakers won, the crowd went crazy. Bella didn't really understand what was going on but she cheered with everyone else.

"Is it over?" Will had me lift him up.

"Yeah, they won."

"Boo! I want more." Demetri started shouting, "Boo!"

I lifted him up as well so that he didn't cause a riot.

Things getting out of the stadium were extremely chaotic but it was all made easier by the secret passageways and underground tunnels that we took to get out of the parking lot. We avoided all the people who wanted to take pictures and autographs although we would have been more than happy to give them out but it might have taken a couple years to get through them all.

Bella, Dani, Demetri, Will and I piled into an SUV driven by Tyler who took us home. It took almost an hour to get through the traffic out of the Staples Center but it wasn't that bad since Will and Demetri were entertaining us with their renditions of radio songs.

By the time we got home, all three of the kids were asleep.

"Where do you want him to go?" I asked Bella as I carried Will inside.

"Well, I was going to take us home but we might as well stay here."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." I went up the stairs with Bella following me. I made another trip for Dani and Tyler carried Demetri up.

They were all dressed and in bed half an hour later without any complaints.

"So, how was your night? Did you have fun?" I led Bella to my room.

"It was amazing. I want to go again. Do they have games every week?"

"Basically. I'll take everyone again before the season's out." I promised.

"The kids had fun too. Thank you." She stood on her toes when we were at the door and kissed me lightly.

"Bella..." I warned, "You don't want to go down this road." I cupped her ass in my hands and she fit perfectly.

"We have the kids in bed and I know you're not tired. I'm not tired..."

"What do you suggest?"

She answered me with a fierce kiss and I was loving where my night was heading.

We ended up on the bed and my fingers made quick work of her clothing. Her shirt and jeans started a pile on the floor.

"Can you be quiet and not wake the kids?" I asked as she began taking off my shirt.

"Probably not but the door is locked." She kissed my now exposed chest. My pants were on the floor soon after and we both sat on the bed in nothing but our underwear.

Bella sat against the pillows innocently but devilishly at the same time. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as her hand went in between her breasts, down her stomach and into her cotton panties. I couldn't see what she was doing down there but I could only imagine as her eyes rolled in her head and she leaned back further into the pillows.

"Can...can I help you with that?" I asked shyly.

"Not yet." She panted and removed her panties, giving me a front row view of the incredible show. My hand was in my underwear quicker than I could even think.

It felt so good to jerk my cock, and I knew that Bella's pussy was dripping. I could practically smell it from where I sat against the foot board. I couldn't take my eyes off of her moving fingers and I didn't ever want to. My own hand went slowly, trying to test the waters of the moment and my body shuddered from contact.

"Jesus..." I breathed as I watched Bella continue to pleasure herself.

"Are you liking this?" She bit her lip again and our eyes locked.

"Hell yes." Was my genius answer. For some reason, tonight, I was feeling a little dirty and wanted to talk more than normal.

Up and down, my hand slid to the tip of my cock, collecting the cum that was pooling there, then swiping back down, lathering the wet, warm liquid from the base to the tip.

My cock bounced when I let it settle, hands moving to my mouth to lick the remaining sticky liquid that was coating my palm. Bella cried out, her fingers pumping in and out of her tight pussy. I watched them glisten in the small light that was coming in through the curtains.

I leaned towards my gorgeous being, hands reaching out to tug those fingers from her pussy.

"Can I taste?" I asked and her response was a guttural moan that made me shiver.

I lapped at her slick fingers, swiping over her knuckles, wrapping my wet tongue around them and could tell that she loved the feeling I was giving her. After I was done with her hand, I moved my wet kisses up her arm and she didn't protest as I licked my way over her shoulder and down her collarbone until I was at the crook of her neck.

"Should I eat you out?" I asked her and she couldn't even respond. "I will lap at your clit, breathe against it so you cum right in my mouth."

"Oh God, Edward..."

I let my tongue run against her luscious skin before I began trailing it back down her body, in between her bra covered breasts, down her stomach to her navel and then between her legs. She bucked slightly when I reached the promise land.

I pulled her clit between my teeth and tugged. Her hips bucked again and she grabbed my hair almost painfully. The cum I'd been waiting for dribbled from her pussy into my mouth and I tasted the sweetest nectar in the world.

"Please Edward..." She panted and rolled her hips further into my mouth.

"Please what?" I ran my stubbled chin along her sensitive, pink skin and she cried out in a painful way.

"Please! Edward! I need you in me, need you to take me, fast and hard! Now!" She almost screamed.

I relinquished my lip hold from her and leaned back, watching her squirm.

"Don't tease me." She whispered.

I couldn't deny her anything and sprung myself from my boxers completely.

Jerking my dick slowly, I pushed just the tip between her legs, teasing her just like she told me not to, "Are you sure you're wet enough?" I asked, swirling my head around her as I waited for the answer. I leaned down so that our lips were almost touching.

She could only nod and I felt an odd sense of pleasure from her own lust.

I pushed myself in, kissing her, our tongues diving for each other. I loved the taste of her mouth and that mixed with her cum was enough to make me do a crazy dance.

Grunting, I moved slowly. Her legs wound around my waist, her heels digging into my butt as she yelled out, needing me deeper. I brushed my lips across her ear, nibbling the lobe as I panted her name, "Bella, oh God, Bella, please."

By the way her body reacted to mine, I could tell that she was close again and thank God because I didn't have enough energy to hold off much longer. The thought almost made me cum right there. She was close, I could feel it from the way her walls clamped around me, gripping me, wanting me to fill her to the brim.

"Edward!" Bella moaned loudly, her head rocking back as her pussy clenched my cock, pulsing. Her chest was slick with sweat from mine, so I leaned down to take a lace covered nipple into my mouth, licking at it, enjoying her taste against the fabric. Her back was completely flush against the mattress, as I continued to pound into her, and she slid her hand down to her clit to rub at it.

I thrust my cock in and out, the connection creating a delicious noise as she sucked me in deeper.

I couldn't hold back any longer as she screamed my name.

My cock spurted deep inside of her, coating her walls with my warm, sticky liquid and she gripped my shoulders tightly.

I collapsed against her, my cock still throbbing. My hands went into her hair and brought her face to mine for a deep kiss.

"I love you so much." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I said back.

I tolled off of her and we both panted our way back down from our highs without touching. My body couldn't take anymore of her touches.

"That was intense." Bella uttered.

"You have no idea."

We stayed silent for over an hour. A complete hour with no talking, just breathing and staring into space. It wasn't an awkward silence but more filled with the palpable love of our recent lust. My chest was getting cold from the slight wind in the room breezing across my sweat covered skin.

"Carlisle is judging at Cannes." I said after some amount of time.

"Really? That's impressive." Bella rolled over onto my chest, "I bet he's excited. Are you going?"

"We're all going." I spoke cryptically. Bella was smart enough to get it.

She thought for a second and then lifted her head up, "No."

"Yes."

She sat up and covered herself with the sheet, "No, no, no. The movie isn't ready. It can't be ready."

"It will be in May." I sat up as well.

"Edward, no. You have to tell him no."

"It won't be competing for any awards but Carlisle wants to show it to some of his industry friends."

"So can't we have a private screening? This is the largest film festival in the world. I can't have everyone seeing me up there."

"They'll see it eventually."

"Yeah but not so soon. I need to prepare."

"Now you're being dramatic." I almost laughed.

"Stop Edward, you have to convince him not to show it."

"His mind is set. The announcement for judges will be made tomorrow and the line up for movies will be in about a month."

"But...I haven't even finished filming it yet."

"Your last week is this coming up one, right?"

"Yeah and then it'll be over." She sighed, leaning back down, "I can't present a movie at Cannes."

"Technically, Carlisle will be presenting a movie."

She glared at me with thin lined lips.

"Sorry." I held up my hands.

"How long have you known about this?"

"He told me tonight. I have to convince you to come."

She huffed, "It's my job."

"True."

"And I don't want to disappoint your father."

"Good."

"But it's Cannes. Everyone is there and..."

"Please stop stressing." I quieted her down with a kiss.

"I can't. You know I'm a worrier and I'm already nervous." She sighed, "So...Cannes?"

"Cannes." I answered with a nod.

It was bound to be a very interesting couple of months.

* * *

**HOLY HOT HOT LEMONADE BATMAN**

**I WAS THIRSTY AGAIN SO I DECIDED TO POP THAT ONE OUT. IT WAS GOOD, RIGHT? **

**SO, CANNES IS IN THE FUTURE FOR EVERYONE. LOVE THAT FILM FESTIVAL SO I JUST HAD TO PUT IT IN. ABOUT FIVE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS PART OF THE STORY AND THEN THE SEQUAL. I LOVE THOSES TWO. CAN WE FINALLY GET A WEDDING OUT OF THEM? WE'LL SEE. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. WE'RE ABOUT TO CRACK 2000!**


	46. Chapter 47

Vogue

**HELLO KIDDIES. HOPE WE'VE ALL HAD A GREAT WEEK SO FAR. I KNOW I HAVE. **

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER AND I CAN'T VELIEVE WE'RE ALMOST AT FIFTY. ITS SEEMS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY WHEN I POSTED CHAPTER 1. AWWWW, GOOD MEMORIES. **

**ENJOY...  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I looked out of the window as I sat on the chaise lounge in Edward's living room.

The kids were at school, Edward was at a meeting, the dogs were sleeping on the floor and it was the first time that I wasn't busy with something so I took today to look over scripts that were coming my way.

I was currently distracted by the massive amount of water that was pouring from the sky. I hoped that the old adage was true: April showers bring May flowers.

It was the first week of April and an uncharacteristic amount of rain was falling over LA. It had been this way for five days straight but I didn't mind it. How could I? Forks was like this twenty-four/seven so I was used to it and actually kind of missed rain.

I was called back to the thick script that was on my lap and that I was currently supposed to be reading. To be honest, I had made it past the first ten pages and I was already sold. It was the same plot Edward tried to show me a couple weeks ago. Like he described it, the movie was the second of a series that was very popular with a lot of people out there. I was surprised I hadn't ever heard of it.

It had a huge fan base and the second film promised bigger action, more killing, huge explosions, better stars and a production budget of two hundred million, which was basically an unlimited amount of money in this town. The director was one of those guys who cranked out massive films that made billions over the world and he never failed to deliver. There was a lot riding on this sequel and I wanted a part.

I didn't think I would but after reading the script and talking to some people surrounding the film, I was more excited than ever.

Emrby nearly jizzed himself when I told him I wanted in. I had my audition set up for a couple of days from now and I was preparing although slightly concerned that this role might be a little much for me. The movie was all about assassins and had a cool James Bond-esuqe quality about it although it manly revolved around warring sects of underground spies. It was pretty amazing that the film wasn't all about fights and guns. It actually had a plot to it, which was what drew me the most. The core of it all was a love story that I found highly intriguing.

Through all of the explosions and action sequences, there was a love triangle that was pretty intense and this movie wouldn't be for the kiddies with all the sex and skin that would be shown. The role I was auditioning for wasn't the lead but the supporting character of Vera. She was spicy and the third point of the triangle that was trying to pit two lovers against each other. I didn't know how I would do with all the action but we could get to that later.

I was going to have Edward help me a lot with this role because I was slightly scared but I knew he would ease my nerves.

My role in Gladiators and Gangsters was officially over. On IMDB, the movie was categorized as being in post-production and as much as I tried to convince him not to, Carlisle was still planning on unveiling the rough cut at Cannes. It was going to be big.

The selection committee made an announcement about the judges two days ago and people were basically planning on living in the south of France all summer. I had to admit that I was slightly excited to go to Cannes but also fairly nervous but Edward wouldn't let me stay that way for long. He said I deserved to show off and he was going to put me on every red carpet out there. Alice was of course happy and was already finding me fabulous dresses to wear, Embry was seriously going crazy at the thought of having his sole piece of representation, me, making a commotion, and Edward was just as excited.

Edward was starting to think about new work as well. He had mentioned a couple of things he was interested in and was actually at an audition right now. I knew he was going to do well but we needed to talk about our schedules. I made a mental note to jump him on the subject the second he came through the door.

I put my head back into my script, which I was reading for the tenth time since I got it and made sure that I knew what was going on.

The pre-production for this was already starting and it would be filming in the fall or early next year when they got the locations scouted, everyone cast and the budget. I didn't know what Edward's summer looked like but I was keeping my calendar free just in case he got the roles he wanted.

Cesar barked, jolting me out of my thoughts and then laid his head back down next to Coco's. Their job was to keep me focused.

"You're right." I shook my head, "Back to reading."

The day had just began for the most part as it was only noon but I felt like I had got enough done. I did laundry for the first time in months since I had been in Boston for awhile. I felt like I was neglecting everyone so I did a full top to bottom clean down of Edward's house when I brought Will over this morning for school. I started in the kids' rooms and went from there.

I enjoyed doing something "normal" after my tumultuous couple of months but with Dr. Clearwater and Edward's help, I was slowly mending myself back together.

I went back to reading for another hour while I still had the time alone and texted Edward to bring me home some food when he got the chance. There was absolutely nothing in this house and I would have gone to the store but Eric took it upon himself to complete that task. I wanted to just tell everyone to take a day off so I could do something but I was slowly learning that it was just easier not to fight.

I heard the door open and then close from the front of the house.

"Bella! Where are you?" Embry called. The dogs rushed to his side and nearly tackled him to the ground. He shook out his umbrella and then took off his coat, "Damn, it's pouring out there."

"How the hell did you get in here?" I rested my head on the back of the sofa.

He shrugged, "Edward gave me a key."

"I now see why we need bodyguards." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah. If I have to manage you two, I need access all day and night." He sat down next to me and nodded at my script, "You ready for that?"

"I think so. I still have two days so Edward and I will be working hard, pulling a couple of all nighters."

"I want you in this movie, Bella. You have no idea how big this is going to be."

"I'm trying, Embry." I sighed lazily. I was more in the mood to just sit on the beach but with the current weather, that wasn't an option.

"So...I have big news."

"Big?" I feigned excitement, "How big?"

He scowled at me, "I work my ass off for you and Edward and you both treat me so badly."

I had to laugh because I went through this all the time with him. Embry was so uptight and I just wanted to shake him to get him to loosen up.

"I'm sorry." I panted after I calmed my laughter down, "Go on."

"I don't think I want to after that. I should just let you manage yourself."

"No, I'm sorry." I said as he started to get up, "I'm listening."

He stared me down for a couple of seconds before pulling some papers out of his briefcase, "Like I was saying, I have big news. What is the first word that comes to mind when I say..._Vogue_." He held his hands up.

"Madonna." I answered, completely serious.

Embry hung his head, "No, fashion. Bella, get your head in the game, fashion." He threw me a copy of the latest issue where Tanya's fake ass face was smiling at me.

"Oh, great." I flipped through it, "So, fashion."

"So...they called yesterday." He said proudly.

I kept my face passive with a raised eyebrow.

He groaned, "Sometimes I wish I had someone normal to represent."

I gave him a "normal" smile with a head tilt.

"They want you for their issue in October, which is the biggest one of the year. It's the fall fashion cover and we're shooting in Cannes."

"In Cannes?"

"On the beach. This is huge Bella." Embry got up and walked around, "You've had two covers and they were both major magazines. You should be proud."

"I am. I just don't see what the big deal is." I went through some of Tanya's pictures and saw that she looked beautiful of course but still fake as all hell.

"Fine, I'll call Alice. She'll give me the level of excitement I want." He huffed.

Like on cue, the door opened and I heard the small feet of a pixie as she came through the hall.

"Hello, lovers!" Alice barged into the family room with her hands outstretched, "What did I miss?"

The next ten minutes were spent with her squealing like a monkey at the fact that I was going to be featured in _Vogue_. I was still trying to decided whether I wanted to do it or not but I doubted if I had a choice. Alice was on the phone talking to her connections with some of the top designers, seeing if they had heard anything about the upcoming shoot.

If we were doing it in Cannes, we still had about a month but Alice would be ready to go next week.

_Yay_!

I didn't spoil her fun and let her discuss dresses for an hour until Rose called, asking if she could come over with little Kim who I hadn't seen in months. They arrived shortly after and I couldn't take my eyes off of Kim.

The little baby had just turned two and she was almost as beautiful as Rose with a little bit of Emmett thrown in. I held her the entire time Rose and Alice were arguing over my cover.

Emmett and Jasper came over after they went to the batting cages, which they started talking about animatedly when they bounded through the door.

So at this point, it was two in the afternoon, I had five people in Edward's newly cleaned house and another five on their once Eric and Tyler brought the kids home from school.

I pretty much gave up on reading and decided on cooking a massive feast since it seemed that I was hosting dinner for the night. I called Edward to make sure it was ok and he was more than happy to have everyone over. I gave Eric a call and told him what to get for dinner and he brought everything back along with my kids, an hour later.

Rose and I went to work once I sat and listened to how the kids' days were. They seemed happy that school would be out in almost a month and I was just praying that I had something for them to do over the summer because I didn't want them in the house all that time.

I started on making a lasagna while Rose dove head first into a chicken that she broken down with vicious precision. Alice came in to help a little while later and she was in charge of sides, which she tackled easily, making potatoes, vegetables, and rice in the time it took me to boil water. Emmett was like a vulture, staying around the pots trying to scavenge but we shooed him off. I invited Embry, Tyler and Eric to stay and they gladly accepted. I called Esme and Carlisle to come over but my faithful director was working so it was just Mama Cullen for dinner. She came in carrying a pie that looked like it was made for a wedding and nearly pushed everyone else away from the stove so that she could take over.

Edward came in at six and looked completely exhausted. He pulled me aside, up to his room so we could get some alone time away from the commotions downstairs.

"How were your meetings?" I asked him when he closed the door.

Instead of answering, he kissed the hell out of me and I was in no position to deny him.

I jumped on his waist, my legs wrapping around his body, my hands tangled in his hair. Our kiss was wet and strong, filled with love and I soon felt the softness of the mattress as it molded around my back.

"Edward, we can't do this now." I whispered as his lips attacked my neck, newly exposed when he pulled the collar of my shirt down.

"I know." He said, "I just need some time with you."

"Can't we just talk?"

"You want to talk?" His smirk against my skin was so sexy, I almost crumbled.

I pushed him off of me and he chuckled as he rolled onto the bed.

"You don't know how hard it was to do that." I propped myself up on my elbow.

"That's not the only thing that's hard." He took my hand and roughly put it on his crotch where a very prominent erection was growing.

"Naughty, naughty." I kissed him and then pulled away so that I wouldn't be tempted, "Tell me how your day went."

"It was good. One of the movies I wanted, I got but I think the other one's going to fall through."

"What happened?"

"They're going to be filming at the same time this summer so I have to make a decision on which one I want."

"Tough choice." I drew circles on his chest and he let out a deep breath.

"I don't think I'm going to do the comedy."

"Why? That was a good one."

"Yeah but the other movie is better. Better script, better directors, better actors. It's called Fifth Avenue."

Just by the way he was talking about the movie, I could tell that he was passionate about it. I hadn't looked at that script yet but I was sure that I was going to be reading it in the coming weeks.

"It shoots in New York?" I asked tepidly.

"Yeah. That's the only problem. I don't want to leave you and the kids." He kissed me slowly.

"You can't stop working because of us. You need to get back in front of the camera. You're itching for it. I can tell."

"I don't want to shoot all the way across the country."

"Take the job." I said, stronger than I felt. I didn't want to hold him back, "The kids will be out of school and we can visit you for a month or two."

"I have time to chose." He laid back down, "How was your day?"

I told Edward about the productive yet lazy day that I had and he hung on my every word. I noticed that he was very attentive with me. It was like I was the only woman in the world.

"_Vogue_? That's impressive." He said when I was done with my story.

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I can't really get excited about it."

"That's because you don't know what an honor it is."

"Everyone gets on a cover somewhere. What's the big deal?"

"Anna Wintour is a very hard woman to please. If you get her cover, you're obviously doing something right."

"I guess. Alice seems pleased."

"She would be." He rolled his eyes, "And what about your script? How is that going?"

"Good, I need your help."

"I'll be here, just tell me what to do."

"The audition is in two days and I need to make sure I'm ready."

"Word around town is you're wanted for it."

"That still doesn't mean I don't have to be prepared."

"It's a good script. You'll have fun."

"You should audition." I blurted out. I didn't know if it was just nerves or my brain truly wanted it but once the words were out, I didn't want to take them back.

He laughed and rolled over, "Yeah right."

"Why not?" I sat up on my knees when he got off of the bed to change.

"Because Bella, people don't want to see real life couples in movies together." He toed off his shoes and then took off his shirt.

"We're good enough that we could make it seem real."

"Of course it will be real but no one would take us seriously. Remember when I auditioned for Carlisle's movie? He almost bit my head off." Edward stripped out of the rest of his clothes and went into the bathroom. I followed as he got in the shower, sitting on the counter.

"But that was your father. You could do this, we could do this." I stressed.

"I read that script. I can't do half of the stuff in there. I would have to work out and I'm too old to get into that stuff."

"Oh please. You're acting like your fifty or something."

"The last action movie I did, I dislocated my shoulder twice, bruised three ribs and broke my nose. I don't think I'm up for that again."

"What's wrong with that? If I get it, I'll have to work out too and we can both get hurt. You can help me."

He groaned, "No, I can't do it."

"Please." I opened up the steamed-over shower wall, "Please, Edward."

"I'll think about it." He shivered, "If you don't plan on coming in, close the door. You're letting the cold in."

I shut the door with a grin at the prospect of Edward and I working together. It might not be the best idea in the world but the positives outweighed the negatives. I would love to have a chance to work with him. I could learn so much while still feeling comfortable. Of course, it could all go the opposite direction and backfire on me.

If Edward was to do the movie, he would most likely be playing the lead, meaning that most of his screen time wouldn't be with me but at least I would be apart of the love triangle so I would get some action with him. Best of all, we would be in the same place at the same time, no matter where that was.

I went back downstairs where the kids were learning how to set the table with Emmett. He was teaching them wrong so I had to jump in. I apparently had to teach Jasper as well since he didn't know what the hell he was doing. We had so many people that we had to push two tables together.

An hour later, Edward had joined us and was happily talking with Embry and Tyler about what sounded like basketball but I couldn't tell.

We all sat down for dinner ten minutes later and the food was passed around the table like we were in a home movie.

Edward had his hand on my thigh the whole dinner, not really caring that it made his eating slightly awkward. I don't even think he noticed. Warm, rosy wine was served to the adults, I made sure that the kids didn't start a food fight and conversation was everywhere. We were one huge family and it still surprised me how well Will and I fit in with everyone like we were meant to be there.

"So bro, what's the next project?" Emmett asked as he shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Edward sighed, "I don't know. I have two films to choose between and now Bella is making me consider this new one that she's doing."

Embry almost jumped up from his seat, "That would be a great idea. Do you know how much publicity we could get from that?"

"That's not why I want him in the movie Embry." I shot him daggers, "It just seems like something Edward would enjoy."

"Oh, right." He nodded, "Of course but I was just saying...if it came to that, we could get so much love from the public." Embry's eyes glassed over.

"This is why I have reservations." Edward mumbled, "People are going to think that it's all a publicity stunt."

"Oh, Edward." Esme rolled her eyes, "Your father and I have acted together before."

"Yeah but you two were married and had kids so it was more solid."

"What does that mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him, my lips in a thin line.

"No...nothing...I was just saying..." He stammered.

"In any case, your father and I did really well together and it's just a way to hone your craft. If you and Bella do get the movie together, it will be the hardest job you've ever had. I guarantee you." Esme said and took a sip of her wine.

"But I would feel like I was taking the movie away from Bella."

"My part is just supporting and it's not like I can carry the whole thing on my own anyway." I replied, trying to really persuade him to audition. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted him in it with me.

Dinner ended after another two hours. Everyone helped clean and it only took ten minutes before the house looked back to normal.

Even though Will begged me to stay at Edward's house that night, I thought it would be better if we went home. I had noticed that our sleepovers were getting longer and longer, stretching from one night to two and then even to four last week.

Will and I left late that night and Edward actually had to carry him to the car. Cesar wouldn't leave from Coco's side and those two had created quite a brotherly friendship over the months. I had a feeling that Cesar now felt like Edward's home was his home. As soon as I told him to get in the car, Cesar ran up to Dani's room and hopped on her bed, staying cemented to the mattress. Dani pleaded with me to let him stay and I conceded when she unleashed her eyes on me.

I made it home and I got Will into bed with some laborious work.

The next two days were a blur of script reading and acting with Edward until the early morning hours. Unlike before, Will and I had to stay over because Edward was working me hard on the script for the movie and wouldn't let me leave until I got the scenes to his specification.

The audition was what they called an open private read so they would have me work on a couple of lines from their choosing and then would see if I got the character down. If I made it past that round, they would call me back to read with someone else on a scene and then I would have a final audition. This could all happen over a month time's span or a day. It all depends on if the director and producers knew what they wanted. If they did then things would be simple as they knocked everyone off their list.

For this part, I was actually requested to audition so I had a leg up over the other actresses who were just going to walk in but that still didn't mean I didn't have to work. According to my sources, aka Emmett, there were only three women up role including me so I just had to beat them out.

"Do it again Bella." Edward demanded, "You're forcing it."

"I'm not forcing it." I paced the floor of his room while he stayed in bed.

"Yes you are. I can feel it."

"Well unlike you, I have to work to make myself good at this." I snapped, not meaning to.

"I am the best, love." He grinned.

"Shut up."

I ran the lines again like he requested.

I had worked Edward down and he was auditioning for the male role but that was a couple days after mine so he had time, not like he needed it though. He took one look at the script and immediately melted into the character of Aleksandr. I hated him for it.

"Bella, your audition is tomorrow and you have to be ready. Stop forcing this." He got up from the bed and stilled my movements.

I took deep breaths, "Maybe I need to just think identical to her. This would be so much better if she wasn't so much like me."

"But she's not...well she is but Vera is a character that is pure sex and guns under all her smarts. Just think like that. She's all fire."

"But I don't know anything about that stuff."

"You're telling me you don't know sex." He snickered and I hit him in the stomach.

"I mean it Edward, this is serious."

"Ok, ok." He flipped through the script, "Let's run this scene." He showed me and I quickly reviewed it.

The scene was one of the few in the entire film that didn't deal with fighting or explosions. The interaction was perfect for us because it was between our two hopefully future characters as they tried to decide what to do about their current situation as lovers. It wasn't overly emotional but also wasn't necessarily sweet. Like Edward said, Vera was all fire.

It took us three times to get it right but to tell you the truth, the first run through was perfect. We did it again and again to make sure.

Acting with Edward was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was like riding a high that I never wanted to come down from. He literally made me a better actor and I actually thought that we were Aleksandr and Vera. It was scary.

"You're going to do fine." Edward kissed me chastely after he demanded that I get some sleep. It was four in the morning and I had to be at the studio at eight.

"Thank you for doing this. I know you don't want to be in this movie."

"I never said that. I just don't want to take anything from you." He held me close as I rested my head on his chest.

"Take anything?"

"This is your time to shine. I've had my moment but this is yours. I don't want to get in your way."

"You won't." I said and truly believed that.

I was woken up at seven by Edward who was shoving a cup of coffee in my face, telling me to get up. He rushed out of the room to get the kids ready and left me to sulk in the bed.

I was up and in the shower after I gulped down some caffeine. Everything was being rushed this morning since the kids were kind of late and Edward had me running lines again but we made it work. Eric took the kids to school, Edward had another meeting and I was off to the studio within the next hour.

It had been a long time since I had to audition for something, since all those months ago when Eleazar had an impromptu script read in Carlisle's office. I had only been in two productions but I was fortunate enough to have those be substantial and noteworthy. I felt like I actually had some merit even though I might have arrived late in regards to this whole business.

At this point, Embry said that my main goal was to just get my name out there more, which I didn't see how that was possible since my face was plastered on every magazine but he wanted me to get a larger number of movies under my belt. I was more than happy to do that since I loved acting. I could do this.

I pulled up to the studio without any problems and gave one of the many security guards my name. He made a quick call and then let me go on through the gates. I parked in the back where some of the offices of producers were and made sure I had my script before locking up the car.

As I stepped out, a bright red convertible almost ran over my foot.

"Sorry." The whinny voice of Tanya fucking Denali said as she turned off her car.

"Oh, great." I muttered to myself, "Nice to see you Tanya." I said politely.

"You too." She got out and flipped her straw hair behind her, "I didn't know you were auditioning for this."

"Yup, Marc requested me." I started walking and she followed quickly.

"Wow, getting requested by the director." She laughed, "I actually didn't think you would make it but here you are." Her voice was so fake, it was laughable but I was beyond messing with this bitch.

I just kept walking and got into the building, going up to the front desk were a very busy and flustered looking woman was sitting.

"Oh yes." She stood, "Ms. Swan, Ms. Denali, they've been waiting for you. Please follow me." She chirped and led us down nicely carpeted hallways with memorabilia on the walls.

"Has everyone else already auditioned?" I asked.

"Well it was only another lady and she just left. You two are the only ones left. The casting for the movie just started so this is the first role to be filled." We got into an elevator and went up to the third floor.

The whole time, I could feel Tanya's eyes on me but I didn't really care. I was more determined than ever to beat this chick because she was obviously going to be my nemesis when it came to this business. I was suddenly excited to be on the cover of _Vogue_. If she could do it then so could I.

The elevators dinged and we were led through another hallway, to a row of doors. The receptionist pushed one open where I saw three men sitting across from a long table. They had papers and photo shots of Tanya and I before them. They all sat with smiles that were more intimidating than anything else.

I saw the director, Marc Robertson, and a producer along with the main casting director.

"So nice that you both could join us." Marc shook my hand and then Tanya's, "I hope we can fill some roles today."

"That's why I'm here." I said.

Tanya had yet to say anything and I think she was more interested in her nails than her part.

"So, we'll work with you first and then Ms. Denali. Is that ok?"

"Sure." I nodded and took off my jacket.

Tanya left the room and I put my script down, waiting for instruction.

"We'll just do a small scene first. Nothing too difficult. How about...page twenty-four." Marc suggested and I flipped to it.

"I can do that." I said.

"Begin whenever you're ready."

My audition took less than ten minutes and I was asked to wait outside when I was done so that Tanya could go.

Basically, I only read a couple of lines before I was told to stop. At this level, they already expect you to know how to act so it's more of if you can get the character right. If they don't have a clear view in their head then it's up to the actor to portray someone that they would want in the movie. It wasn't that hard so I just let myself go.

Once Tanya was done, she actually left the building and I was asked to come back in.

"So, we've talked it over and to be honest, you already had a part in this film." Marc put his hands behind his head. He was a legend, almost comparable to Carlisle, who was known for his "epic" movies. He was a young man of about forty with salt and pepper hair that swept over hazel eyes. He had a nice physique and could probably be an actor if he cared to be.

"Wow, that's great." I replied and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. All my hard work had paid off.

"We should have just offered you the part but we had to make sure. One thing, how do you feel about the lead."

"The lead? I'm confused..."

"Yes, you're not right for Vera. I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear. I want you to play Gabriela." Marc said thoughtfully.

"What...but..." I was fighting to find words.

"We'll be in touch." He smiled and that was my cue to leave, "Embry will have the contracts by tonight."

The entire ride home, my jaw was dropped and my mind was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

_The lead? _

My third movie and I had the lead. I guess you could argue that I was in the same position with Carlisle's movie but this was different. This was me being thrown into the real world of acting with no safety net.

I prayed more than ever that Edward got his part because I was going to need him immensely.

* * *

**HOLY LEADING ACTRSS BATMAN**

**SO, OUR LITTLE BELLA HAS MADE IT IN THE REAL WORLD. I'M SO PROUD. **

**NOT MUCH HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST A FEW MINOR DETAILS THAT EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE AWARE OF. **

**NEXT UP ON THE LIST, CANNES AND I KNOW WE'RE ALL EXCITED FOR THAT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	47. Chapter 48

Cannes: Part 1

Edward POV

**I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated but I have to draw this out since it's coming to a close. Don't worry, seqaul is coming this fall so Bella and Edward's story isn't coming to an end. **

**I'm going to shut up so that you al can get to reading. All fashion is on my profile!**

**Enjoy...**

It all belong to SM.

* * *

I sat in the first class seat next to Will as he tried to read his book.

I had been helping him sound out words for the past hour and he was making progress with his fourth grade, reading level book. Needless to say, I was highly impressed. Demetri had no intention of reading and went to sleep as soon as we got off from our layover in New York.

From here, it was a straight shot to Cannes. It was Saturday and the festival officially opened on Monday. It would last for a week and a half, making it a very sought after set of events.

All together, there were fifteen in our party and we took up the entire first class cabin. It was ridiculous but my father demanded that everyone be there. He was actually supposed to be in Cannes three days ago but he made up some excuse because he didn't want to spend more time there than needed.

This was a really stressful time for Carlisle and I felt for him but this is what he loved to do so he wasn't complaining.

The past month of April passed without anything major and it was now the middle of May, the perfect time for a film festival in the south of France.

"Dad, I don't want to read anymore." Will closed his book.

"Alright then, what do you want to do?"

"Mom said that if I go to sleep, we'll get there faster." He looked out of the window at the setting sun as we passed over the Atlantic.

"Yup, if you go to bed now, we'll probably be there in the morning."

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow like he didn't believe me, "Sounds kind of questionable to me."

I had to laugh at his wonderful vocabulary that he no doubt learned from Bella.

"I promise." I fluffed up his pillow and laid a blanket over him.

"Where are we going again?" Will asked as he laid his head on my arm.

"Cannes, France."

"Is there a beach?"

"Yes and the water is so clear that you can see your feet at the bottom."

"And we get to watch movies the whole time?"

"You're mother and I will. You guys are going to have lots of fun will Uncle Emmett but we'll make sure to take you guys everywhere so you can see the sites."

"What's there to do?"

"Lots of shopping and the beach of course. They also have boat rides that we can go on and I'm sure there is a movie or two we can take you all to."

"Will there be lots of cameramen there?"

"Yes, does that scare you?" I asked, slightly worried that my son wasn't adjusting to his new life as well as he let on but he surprised me once again.

"No, they're fine. Just make sure they get my good side." He yawned like an old man, being serious about his photo op.

"I'll be sure of it, bud." I chuckled and kissed his head, "Go to sleep."

"Ok, Dad." He sighed and within minutes, he was off.

I leaned up softly so that I didn't wake Will and peeked my head over the seat in front of me where Bella was sitting with Dani. They were coloring in one of Dani's picture books and laughing like school girls.

"What's going on up here?" I asked.

"Nothing, we're making masterpieces, Daddy." Dani replied with a smile. She was next to the window

"She's convinced that she doesn't need to go to sleep." Bella said, "I'll give it an hour before she's knocked out." She whispered to me.

"Will already went down for the night." I replied.

"Daddy, how much longer until we get there?" Dani asked with a bounce in her voice.

"About eight hours, not too long."

"I want to be there already. Mama says that they have a beach and we can go sailing."

"I said we can go sailing if we have someone who knows what they're doing on the water." Bella corrected her, "I don't want to risk our lives in your father's hands."

"I'm sure I can steer a boat." I poked out my chest.

"Not with my children on board, you're not." She said seriously, "You might need to do a few trial runs."

"It's okay, Bella. I've got this." Emmett said from across the aisle, "I can sail anything on the open seas."

"We'll talk about that when we get there. I don't think I like this idea." Esme piped up.

"No one's going anywhere until after the movie. Business first." My father sighed heavily.

Esme put her hand in his and he seemed to calm down immediately, "You're going to give yourself a heart attack." She said to him.

"I can't help it. I'm so proud of this movie, what if people don't like it?"

"How could they not?" Bella said, "It's good work, Carlisle."

I had seen the cut that my father was going to show at Cannes and I had to agree that it was probably the best film I had ever seen. It wasn't completely done yet but from what I saw, Bella and my father were about to be Hollywood legends.

First of all, Bella's performance was so incredible that I almost didn't recognize her. She totally immersed herself in the world that Carlisle created and it was amazing to watch her work on screen. The pain and the hurt of her character was real. I had a suspicion that she might have taken things out of her personal life and added them to the role but she would deny it when I asked her.

Bella's performance was so raw, almost to the point of totally leaving herself behind and it was kind of scary. I had never seen anyone do that before, not even my mother and I was wondering how Bella could leave her characters behind after she played them. They just seemed so authentic. I had been in this business for years and Bella was teaching me things every day.

The second thing I noticed about the film was that my father only got better with age, like a fine wine. This had to be his best work yet, there was no doubt about it. After the movie premiered, there was no doubt in my mind that he was going to get worldwide praise because the film was epic in its artistic genius.

This movie was going to be gold. That was all there was to it.

"I think we need to just have a family day." Bella said, "Everyone is too stressed."

"The only day I'm not judging is this Friday." Carlisle replied.

"Then we'll go out and do something." Emmett thought for a second, "I want to go to a couple yacht parties." He waved his hands in the hair.

"Oh, God. The last time we went, he fell overboard." Rose rolled her eyes with Kim in her lap.

"Someone spiked my drink." He crossed his arms.

"Do whatever you want but I'm taking the kids to do things." Bella said, "I feel like I haven't been spending enough time with them."

"I promise we'll have lots of time as a family." I kissed her shoulder.

As the sun set in the sky, everyone started to get really sleepy and I was the first one out like a light although I woke up four hours later.

I ordered some water and just nursed that while I read the script for my new movie.

_Fifth Avenue _was to begin shooting in the fall and I was more than ready to get back to work. It was going to be a fun role that I wanted to dive into headfirst.

Unfortunately, with shooting of _Fifth Avenue, _I wasn't going to be able to work with Bella on her movie. It just wasn't possible because they overlapped. I really wanted to do the film because it was good and working with Bella would have been a bonus but it wasn't going to happen, at least at this point.

I auditioned for the role and actually got it but had to back out when my schedules collided. On some level, I was happy to not be doing the film because this was Bella's opportunity and I didn't want to take this from her. She kept saying that she needed me on the film but after seeing her performance in my father's movie, I was more than convinced that she could do this on her own.

This would be her first, non Cullen related, lead role and she needed to put her big girl pants on.

Bella was going to take this new role and run with it, I knew that but she just needed to realize that. This was an incredible opportunity for her but I was going to try to keep my distance. She didn't need me there every day.

That being said, I vowed that I was going to work with her at some point. Some would say it was cheesy to have real life couples in movies but I didn't care. Bella was too good to just watch.

"Edward, are you awake?" Bella looked over her seat.

I chuckled, "Yes, sweetheart. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. I'm too excited." Bella smiled like a child and it was so infectious that I couldn't help but beam as well.

"You're excited? Two days ago, you couldn't breathe from nervousness."

"Yeah but this is my first film festival."

"After that disaster of Sundance." I sighed, remembering how horrible that was.

"This is going to be fun. Do you think people will like the film?" She asked giddily. I couldn't remember seeing Bella like this.

"If they don't then they don't know movies. You did phenomenal but I've already told you that."

"And I want to take the kids around. You know the best places to go, right?"

"Well, I haven't been to Cannes in years but I know the good places." I laughed, "We'll have fun."

"Don't forget about the work." Embry said from somewhere behind me, "You two have lots of promoting to do."

"Can't be just have fun, Dad?" Bella joked.

"I have blocked off days of your schedules for fun but I also expect you two to work the carpets."

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned, resting my head against the back of my chair, "I like Dani's idea about going sailing."

"We'll see." Bella sat back down.

Just like I promised, when Will opened his eyes, we were only half an hour from descending. All the kids were so excited that I had to strap them down so they didn't fly away.

"I can't wait." Demetri said, "Dad, switch seats with me."

I did as he said so that he and Will could sit together. That left me to sit with Jasper who was still asleep.

By the time we landed in Paris, I felt like we had been traveling for days. We got on another, smaller plane that took us straight into Cannes an hour later and finally emerged at Aéroport Cannes Mandelieu without any trouble.

Of course, this was peak season for the entertainment community. Stars had already started arriving, beginning last week so the paparazzi had basically staked the whole city out for the past month.

As soon as we stepped off of the plane, it was a frenzy of cameras and flashes. I put my sunglasses on, kept my head down, and made sure I had a firm hold on the boys while we walked out to the cars. Dani, Demetri, Will, Bella and I sat in the back of a black SUV as we headed off into the city.

"Everything is so bright and glittery." Dani rolled down her window.

"And sunny." Will added, "Look at the beach."

"We'll have to come back here when it isn't so crowded." Bella's excitement was almost as strong as the kids'.

"I wish we had more time to explore." I said, "I would take you guys all over Europe."

"We'll come back." Bella sighed longingly.

We pulled up to the famed Hotel Martinez and before the car even stopped, Will had his seat belt undone. I had to keep a hold on him so that he didn't fall out of the back but he was feeding off of the buzz that surrounded the family.

The paparazzi were waiting as we stepped out of the cars and I knew the magazines would have lots of cover stories on how Bella and I were breaking up or some other ridiculous story so I just smiled and walked past them into the lobby.

The Hotel Martinez was famous for hosting celebrities for the festival and I had stayed here since I was young so I knew the place pretty well.

Embry quickly got our room keys before Bella and I pushed the kids into an elevator, away from the cameramen.

"Wow, they are vicious." Bella took off her sunglasses.

"No one clipped you did they?" I hugged her and then checked the kids.

"No, we're fine." She said.

"Will they be there the whole time?" Dani huffed.

"Yeah." I replied, "Probably for the rest of your life."

It killed me to say that but there was no way of fully avoiding the paparazzi. They would always be there, no matter what and I just had to make sure that I protected my family.

The elevators dinged and we got out on the top floor, heading in the direction of our suite.

Emmett popped his head out of a door, "Hey, kiddos. We have a day off tomorrow, whatcha want to do?"

"I think we're going to spend time with the kids." I said, pressing the thought of alone time.

"Really?" He pouted.

"How about you try out the boat to make sure it's safe." Bella picked up his spirits and I could already see his brain thinking. He shut the door and I could hear him talking loudly to Rosalie.

I laughed my way down the hall and slipped the key into the door before three kids bounded past me, into the suite before it even opened.

The whole room was bright and open with large windows that looked out onto the ocean. We had three massive rooms and our bags were already where they needed to be.

"As usual, you took it too far." Bella wrapped her arms around my middle as we went to our room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you forget that we have three kids to accommodate."

"I know but...how much did all of this cost?"

"Don't even go there." I laid on the bed and my body sunk deep into the sheets. Bella crawled up next to me.

"I have to ask or you'll never tell me."

"I still won't tell you." I closed my eyes and breathed in the natural sea air.

That night was filled with nothing but sleep.

Demetri, Will and Dani climbed into bed with us, claiming that ours was more comfortable but we didn't mind. Bella and I just made room.

We slept through the night and well into the next day but I wasn't surprised since the time difference was making us all really tired. We had the day to ourselves and I planned on spending it with the family since Bella and I would be working from here on out but I was determined to not let that impede on my time with the kids.

I was the first one up and it was around two in the afternoon so I just got out of bed without waking everyone else and took a relaxing shower, breathing in the aromas of the soaps.

By the time I got out, Bella was trying to wrestle the boys into a bath but I took over to let her shower. I got the boys bathed and dressed in pajamas since they didn't want to go out today. I think they were still tired for the plane ride so they basically just parked themselves on the couch.

"I'm hungry." Will laid his head on the sofa arm.

All the windows were open, letting the brisk breeze flow through the rooms.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling out the room service menu.

"What do they have?" Demetri looked through it.

I read off some of the things the restaurant downstairs offered and made sure to get a pen and paper because my boys could eat. I was going to be spending mountains of money just on food alone.

"What's pallelela...?" Will sounded out.

"Paella." I corrected, "Is a Spanish rice dish. It has lots of things from the ocean like fish and shrimp and crab. Do you want to try it?"

"Is it spicy?" He looked at me.

"Some are but I can make sure that yours isn't."

"I want some too." Demetri said.

"You two can share." I checked off three orders of paella for everyone and then went down the list again, just to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

Our food came an hour later after Bella and Dani came out of the bathroom with freshly braided hair, smelling sweet from fresh showers. They sat on the couch with us and just talked for what seemed like hours.

By the time the sun went down, we were all stuffed on good European food and I was almost about to pass out. Around seven that night, there was a knock on the door and I sighed, letting Alice in without any complaint.

"I need Bella for a dress fitting." She commanded, carrying a large garment bag.

"Now?" Bella groaned.

"Don't start, get in the bedroom." She pointed and Bella followed without question.

Our time in Cannes was getting off to a fast start.

The next morning, our sleep schedules were starting to get back to normal and I was up at noon but unlike yesterday, I had work. I gave Bella and the kids kisses before I told them goodbye, promising to be back in a couple of hours.

Today was a big day because it was the start of the festival. My father's movie was premiering tonight and then things would really start to pick up.

Tyler came to get me and nearly shoved me into a waiting car, on our way to a photo shoot for Bulgari.

I usually didn't do ad campaigns. I felt like I was selling out and I wasn't necessarily a model so why would anyone want me to hock their stuff? I understood that I had a nice face and because of my name, I would be able to get things advertised but I was an actor. Model wasn't in my job title.

That being said, I had done it before and some things were just too good to turn down. If I had a passion for the product, I would probably jump on promoting it. Bella persuaded me to do the campaign for Bulgari men's watches and pointed out that I had about seven in my drawer. Plus, it was kind of hard to turn down four million dollars for five days of work a year. It was the business and it took me a long time to see myself as a commodity and not a person.

That was why I needed Bella and the kids. They kept me sane in this crazy world and when I needed a dose of reality, they were there to give it to me.

My day with Bulgari wasn't that bad and I got to basically keep everything that I modeled from watches to leather gloves, wallets, belts, ties, cufflinks and sunglasses. It was a very profitable day but the whole time I was in front of the camera, I just wanted to get back to my family.

By the time my photo shoot was over, Tyler had Alice on the phone screaming at me for being late. I tried not to roll my eyes the entire time I was on the phone with her.

"_The red carpet starts in two hours and you're late as usual." _

"Alice, I just have to put on a suit and smile."

"_No you don't. This is a big deal. Bella's ready and everyone else is basically waiting on your slow ass." _

"I highly doubt that, Alice."

"_Don't test me Edward. Tell Tyler to drive faster." _She hung up without any sentiment.

I made it back to Hotel Martinez and braved my way through paparazzi on my way up. I didn't even get a chance to breathe before Alice shoved a piece of pizza in my face and told me to shower. I couldn't even say hi to Bella.

"They're all in Mom and Dad's room. Hurry up." Alice shouted from the room as I dried off.

"Ok, calm the hell down."

"Well we are working on T-minus one hour and you're going to make us all late."

"Shut up." I groaned and pulled on some boxers, "This isn't high school and we aren't going to the prom."

"You're damned right. This is much bigger."

Exactly an hour later, I was in a black, classic Tom Ford suit with a bow tie and shinny shoes. My hair was coiffed, my face was clean shaven, my wrist was adorned with a silver Bulgari watch and I was ready to go.

Alice pushed me out of the door in her designer gown, down the hall to my parents' room.

"Wow, you look so handsome, Daddy." Dani said when I came in. She was already in pajamas for the night.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I kissed her, "Where is your mother?"

"Outside on the balcony. She looks so pretty."

"You're going to be good for Uncle Jasper tonight, right?" I asked.

"Yes and I'll make sure the boys don't drive him crazy."

"Good girl." I gave her a hug before following Bella's laughter out onto the balcony where she was sitting with Esme.

"There you are." My mother stood and kissed my cheek, "Alice has been going crazy."

"I know. She almost killed me. You look nice." I appraised her beautiful dress, but I was more focused on my Bella behind her.

My mother noticed and just grinned her way back into the room.

Bella was in a draping, one shoulder, maroon dress with crystal embroidery on the sweetheart neckline and the long train behind her. Her makeup was done lightly, her hair was flowing down her back and her ears were swimming in diamonds.

"Wow." I breathed, "You get more amazing every day."

"I try." She shrugged nonchalantly and came up to me for a kiss.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Not anymore. I think your father is the one who is about to die."

"He always gets like that but this is your first big movie."

"I hope people like it. I put a lot of work into this film."

"It shows. I'm here to support you." I hugged her tightly and she melted into my body.

Our moment was interrupted by a bouncing Rose who tore us apart, "It's time to go. Stop messing up Bella's Marchessa dress. This thing is a work of art."

I took Bella's hand and led her out of the room after a kiss to the kids and a prayer for Jasper since he was the only one watching them.

We were in cars and on our way to the theater.

The night air was buzzing, the streets were lined with people, cars were everywhere and Boulevard de la Croisette was alive.

There was a certain way of doing things at the Cannes Film Festival and it was full of tradition.

The massive 2300-seat Grand Theatre Lumiere, was the place where the premier movie was shown and I could already see the flashes from cameras.

"Are you ready?" Bella brushed something off of my shoulder.

"Stop asking me that. This is your time to be ready, I'm good."

"I have to focus on someone else or I'll pull my hair out." She sighed.

I laughed and kissed her shortly before the car stopped in a back parking lot.

Embry pulled us both out and led us to the beginning of the red carpet that was already alive and in full swing. I could see Carlisle and Esme making the rounds along with Rose and Emmett while Alice was flitting around Bella, making sure her dress was perfect.

"I'm fine, Alice. Go do your own thing." Bella tired to tell her.

"No, I have to make sure you're ok."

I just pulled Bella on the carpet, wrapping my arm around her and smiling.

There was so much noise and the camera shutters were firing off in rapid succession.

This was easy work.

There were so many different points of the carpet and this was rivaling the Oscars but I don't think anything could compare to that insanity.

I let Bella go after half an hour and took some solo shots.

As I watched her in front of the cameras, I remembered how far she had come and what she had been through in the past couple of years. Just by looking at Bella, I would have never known how horribly Jacob had treated her but she was stronger than that. I had only known this woman for about a year and she had the ability to turn my world around to the point where I had to question everything I knew.

She loved my kids like her own, I loved her kid like he was my own and I wanted to start a life with Bella. There was no doubt in my mind.

I didn't know what had come over me but in that second, I had to hold her.

I trapped Bella in my grasp as we posed for more cameras.

"Marry me." I whispered to her without breaking my smile.

"I already said I would." She giggled.

"No, I mean now. Tomorrow, before we leave France." I said seriously.

Her face turned pensive as she looked at me with deep eyes.

"I mean it Bella. I need you in my life and I can't, I won't spend another day without you."

In front of all these cameras, I was confessing myself to her and I didn't care if they knew it or not. I'm sure we looked crazy.

"Please." I almost begged.

Her face broke out into a small smile, "Ok."

"Really?" I almost jumped into space.

"Yes. We'll do it here, before we leave."

I had to kiss her and I didn't care if we were in front of the whole world. I just had to do it.

* * *

**HOLY WEDDING BATMAN**

**COULD IT REALLY BE THAT TIME? ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO GET A WEDDING OUT OF THESE TWO? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. AFTER ALL THE MESS, ALMOST FIFTY CHAPTERS, COULD A HAPPY ENDING REALLY BE NEAR? I'M SO HAPPY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. **

**I CAN'T BELIVE IT. OK, TIME TO CALM DOWN. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST SAD, I KNOW BUT LIKE I SAID, A SEUQAL IS PLANNED FOR THE FALL. **

**AS OF NOW, YOU CAN GO CHECK OUT A BLOG THAT I JUST STARTED FOR MY STORIES. RIGHT NOW, IT ONLY DEALS WITH TWbB BUT LDV WLL BE UP WHEN THE NEW STORY STARTS. **

http:/johnnyboy10299(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**ANYTHING ELSE TO SA? NOPE, I DON'T THINK SO. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	48. Chapter 49

Cannes: Part 2

Bella POV

So, we've come to an end with our faithful story. I won't say much.

Enjoy

* * *

I woke up, drawing lazy patterns on Edward's muscular back. Even after all this time together, I still couldn't get over how amazingly beautiful he was.

Today was Thursday, only a couple days after arriving in Cannes, and our time couldn't have been more incredible. I have never been a part of anything this massive before and I thought that I knew what I was doing but nothing prepared me for the enormous onslaught of the media circus that was Cannes.

For me, the scariest part was over since _Gladiators and Gangsters _premiered on Monday.

That was something that I could have never even dreamed of. Not only was the movie a success but I heard the Oscar fly buzzing in my ear as critics came up to me afterwards to bestow their blessings on my acting. I didn't even really know what to do but thankfully Edward was there to give me some guidance.

There were so many people, actors, distributors, and important industry men at the festival. I suddenly realized that this thing was a gigantic business party to get movies out there.

While I was excited about the film and getting great reviews, my main focus was on Edward and the kids.

Even I was a little surprised at myself for accepting his impromptu marriage proposal but I didn't regret anything. I meant it when I said yes and now that it was a possibility, I didn't ever want to go back. I know that it had only been three days ago but it felt like ages. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was marry Edward.

What was I so worried about before?

We hadn't told anyone yet, not even the kids but we were going to do that today. Tomorrow was the only time that Carlisle was free from judging so Edward and I knew that the wedding was going to have to be then. We didn't have a plan, I didn't have a dress, there was no warning and there wouldn't be any guests besides family.

I figured that we would have to be married again back in the States but as of now, I was just happy signing a piece of paper or something similar. I knew Alice wouldn't allow that but I was waiting until the last minute to tell her because I wanted a minimal amount of pomp as necessary.

If I waited until tonight to tell her then I wouldn't have to deal with Hurricane Alice when she blew through. I realized that she would probably be mad as hell but I was ok with that. She would get over it.

Edward was pushing for a wedding that was so secretive that no one knew and I didn't understand how that was possible since our faces were plastered on every magazine in the world but he was adamant about keeping it within the family. I wasn't even going to tell my parents until we got back.

I knew that Charlie would be furious at me for not giving him notice and Renee would just run her mouth to coworkers so I hoped that we could have another small ceremony or something later. My mother was going to bite my head off, just like Alice but I didn't need a huge wedding to pronounce my love. I had already done that and it turned into hell so this was going to be small.

I needed to talk to the children, we needed to talk to them because things were going to change very rapidly in their lives. I knew that Edward and I were basically married but being a legal family was different and they might have some things to say before we dive into all of this. I knew that I was ready to be a wife again but was Will ok with having a new father? He had been doing well so far and I was proud of all my kids for adjusting so perfectly.

That being said, I was scared as hell to tell our kids that Edward and I were getting married. What if they said no? We had explained to them before what an engagement meant but I was planning on having time to prepare on all the wedding stuff. Usually, the months leading up to a ceremony would be the perfect time to get them familiar with everything but suddenly their father and I were getting married…tomorrow!

What if they weren't ready?

As much as I loved Edward, if Will asked me to wait and not marry him, I would. I didn't know what reasons Will would have for me to not get married but I was willing to hold off if he wanted. Will loved Edward just as much, if not more, as I did so I hoped that wasn't the case.

We had created quite the messed up family but somehow we worked.

There was a soft knock on my door and a tiny head peeked in, "Mom, can I sleep in here?" Demetri asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Of course, sweetheart." I moved the covers down and was lucky that Edward and I re-dressed last night after our hours of love making.

Demetri padded over and climbed into bed between Edward and I.

"What's wrong?" I moved some hair out of his face when he was settled.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No. I'm fine." I could tell that he was lying.

"What happened?" I asked him and lay down so that our faces were close.

"Uncle Emmett told us a scary story last night and I was afraid that something was going to come out of the bed to get me." Demetri replied in a rushed voice.

I muttered some very inappropriate things under my breath but didn't let him hear, "It was just a story."

"I know and Will said that monsters don't exist but I still couldn't sleep." He closed his eyes and I could see the purple bags that meant he probably hadn't slept all night.

"Nothing's going to hurt you. I promise." I kissed the top of his head as he drifted off back to sleep.

I was too keyed up to sleep myself so I just looked at my boys who looked almost identical. Edward and Demetri were the same; from the hair to the eyes to the cheekbones, to the nose. It was uncanny and slightly frightening. It was hard to think that once upon a time, I didn't have Edward or Dani or Demetir but now I couldn't see my life without them.

An hour later, Edward still wasn't up and the bed was filled with my other children as they came to lay with us.

Edward and I didn't have anything planned until later tonight so we weren't in any rush and I was actually surprised that he was sleeping so late. He usually was up by eight so considering that it was now ten, I figured that he was just exhausted. He had been working hard on the carpet and with his Bulgari campaign.

I eventually fell back to sleep but was woken up soon after by the phone near my head.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Bella, get up! We're having a spa day." _Rose's voice answered.

"A spa day?"

"_Yeah, downstairs. Esme has it all set up and things are going to be so relaxed. I know you need a day away from it all." _

"I guess that would be nice. When do I need to be ready?"

"_Not for another two hours. Esme is at a photo shoot but she's going to be back soon." _

"Alight well just call me before you guys leave."

"_Will do." _

I hung up the phone and rolled over to see Edward's mint green eyes, "Good morning." He whispered over the children.

"Good morning." I replied, "You slept late."

"I'm dog tired." He stretched, "I'm not as young as I used to be so these all nighters are killing me."

"We shouldn't have gone to that party last night."

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other. I reached over and traced the strong planes of his face and ran over the stubbled jaw that I loved so much. If I could have swam in his eyes, I would have.

"When are we going to talk to the kids?" I asked.

"When they wake up." He answered and let out a deep breath, "What if they don't want us to get married?"

"Then we'll wait until they are ready." I said as firmly as I could.

"That's going to be hard."

"I know but hopefully, they won't be opposed to it. We're already a family, no matter how messed up we are."

"We're not messed up." Edward leaned over to kiss me, "We're just special."

"I agree." I laughed quietly.

"You two talk too much." Dani rolled over sleepily, "How am I supposed to get some sleep if all I hear is laughing and nasty stuff." She asked, completely serious.

"Sorry, baby." Edward blew a raspberry on her cheek, "We didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." Dani stretched and sat up against the headboard.

I didn't know what to say but I knew we had to speak with her about tomorrow. Edward seemed to be on the same mind set as me because he breathed heavily and I could practically see the gears in his head turning.

"Uh….sweetheart, I have something to tell you." He began.

"What is it?" Dani ask.

"I was wondering what you thought of…your mother and I getting married."

"I think that's wonderful." She smiled.

"Tomorrow." I added the hard part.

She stopped to think for a second, "Wow, that's soon. I thought you were going to wait for a little bit."

Edward and I didn't have an answer for that so we kept our mouths shut. I just watched her think and didn't know if I should say something or stay silent.

The entire time, my heart was racing and I was actually scared of Dani's reaction.

"Are you ready?" She asked, like a mother to us both.

"Yes, we are." Edward said to me and I smiled back at him lovingly.

"Then I guess it's ok." Dani got excited, "You guys are really going to do this?" She asked me.

"I think so."

"Yay!" She jumped on the bed, narrowly missing the boys' heads, "We're going to have a wedding." She sang.

Edward pulled her back down, "You can't tell anyone until after Bella does, especially Aunt Alice."

"I can't hold it in."

"You'll have to. I'll make sure to tell them today and then we'll have the wedding tomorrow. Are you positive that's ok with you?" I made sure.

Dani wrapped her arms around my neck, "You make him so happy. Thank you." She whispered.

I almost had tears in my eyes but kept them at bay, "He makes me happy too."

"I know and I can't wait for you to be my real Mom."

At this point, I couldn't hold it back any longer and let the hot tears spill out of my eyes. Dani was the sweetest most beautiful girl in the world and I was so proud to call her my daughter even if she wasn't biologically mine. I thought of her as if she were and that was just as good.

All of Dani's screaming and shouting had woken the boys up so after they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, Edward and I explained to them just like we did for Dani.

Their reaction was much the same and they wanted to know if they could be ring bearers. I didn't know if we were even going to have all of that but I told them maybe. I don't think they really understood the significance of it all because Edward and I were practically married but we did our best to convey our feelings towards each other and why this was a big deal.

Just like Dani, the boys were sworn to secrecy and wanted to tell everyone but I knew I had to be the one to tell them.

Around two that that afternoon, I got a call from Rose that everyone was meeting downstairs in the spa so I gave my family a kiss before leaving. Edward told me to mention the wedding to them and he would take care of his father.

The whole time the elevator was going down, my heart was thumping in my chest. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know how to tell my future mother-in-law that me and her son were getting married tomorrow. Plus, I had to deal with Hurricane Alice. She would probably never speak to me again.

I walked out of the elevator and followed the signs that were all in French, down to the spa that was already relaxing me. Someone was waiting at the front desk.

"Ms. Swan, your party is already here." A woman smiled.

"Thank you." I followed her into the back to a changing room.

"You can wear the robe in the corner and then I'll take you to the spa." She closed the door.

I quickly changed out of my sweats and into the most comfortable thing on the planet. I seriously could have just sat in this robe all day and not moved but I decided to join everyone else.

I was led into a large room that looked like it had been modeled after someplace in Greece. Everything was white and a large steaming pool took up almost the entire floor with beautiful stone columns shooting up to the ceiling. A massive glass dome sat on top of the room to allow sunlight to stream in and all the windows were open so a light sea breeze flowed through.

Esme, Alice and Rose were getting manicures in a corner on soft lounge chairs in robes similar to mine.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sorry that some of us have kids." I sat in between her and Esme, "I run on their time."

"Alice is just impatient." Rose sighed, "We just got here ourselves."

"I'm not impatient but we're on a strict schedule. We have a premiere to go to."

"Well I'm here now." I leaned back and closed my eyes while a manicurist worked wonders on my hand.

"You look happy." Esme noticed.

"Oh…I am, I guess." I said lamely, "I'm having a nice time."

She nodded and then leaned her head back, "The first time I came here was in 1980. It was so much different back then."

"She's going to fall into story land now." Alice leaned over and whispered to me.

Esme spent our manicure retelling about the days when her and Carlisle were younger, traveling the world as up and coming stars. It was nice to hear her story because I found that a lot of what she went through, Edward and I were battling now.

The cameras, the press, the pressure; nothing had changed that much since her time but was still totally different.

Now we had to deal with the internet, which was a completely new fucking development that made our lives hell but there wasn't really anything we could do. I had adjusted pretty well and wasn't scared of the cameras unless it came to the safety of my children. Everything happened so fast with Edward and I. We were thrown into this situation but I would go through anything for my family. If I had to deal with the pictures and the tabloids to have Edward, then I would.

After an hour, I was almost asleep from the massage I was getting and I totally forgot that I had some important news.

Esme, Alice, Rose and I were moved onto the balcony for a light lunch of sandwiches and fruit.

"I can't believe we're leaving next week. It's all been too fast." Rose took a sip of lemon water, "I hate LA."

"Me too. It's so crowded." Alice shuddered, "We should move out here."

"Absolutely not. I think your father would have a fit if he was so far away from his work." Esme replied, "But it is nice."

"How has your first trip to Cannes been, Bella?" Rose asked me, "I know it's a lot but you seem to be doing ok."

"Yeah, it's amazing and I never thought I would be here." I looked towards the beach, "I never thought I would be anywhere after Jacob. I just wanted to sit in a room and die."

"He was a bastard." Alice sighed.

"Yeah but I couldn't even imagine having all of this. My life has changed so much in a year."

"I know this is going to sound stupid but now that you're here, I can't really remember a time when you weren't." Rose said, pushing her sunglasses up, "You just meshed so well with all of us and made Edward happy, truly happy."

"And those kids adore you." Esme smiled.

It was now or never.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Esme sipped her water.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." I replied louder, "Edward and I decided…to get married…tomorrow."

Esme dropped her glass on the table, Rose chocked on her fruit, Alice almost fell out of her chair and I just acted like nothing was going on.

"I don't think I heard you right?" Rose panted as she took in deep breaths, "You're getting married?"

"Tomorrow." I reminded her with a smile.

"You can't be serious." Alice muttered, "I mean…that's less than twelve hours from now. I thought I had time, you _promised _me that I would have time."

"I know and I'm sorry but it was kind of a quick thing. We didn't plan it and I meant to tell you a long time ago…"

"When did he ask you?"

"Uh…on Monday." I said more like a question.

"What?" Alice screeched to the high heavens, "That would have given me five days. Five days." She stressed.

"Alice." Rose gripped her shoulders tightly, "Calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"You're right." Alice breathed deeply.

Esme still hadn't said anything but I could see her smile that was almost about to break her cheeks.

"I don't want anything big, just us and someone who can marry us." I said before Alice started scheming, "And we have to keep it quiet."

"I can't believe this. Finally." Esme hugged me in a vice grip that almost left my lungs dead, "I've been waiting forever. It's really happening."

"Yes it is." I hugged her back, "I caved."

"Well this deserves a toast." Rose raised her champagne flute.

"To Bella and Edward." Esme joined in and then Alice, who still had a hesitant look on her face.

We all drank our champagne and set the glasses back down.

"Small?" Alice asked, "I have been planning this thing for six months and I get to do small?"

"This isn't about you Alice." Esme said, "Whatever Bella wants then she can get."

"Okay fine but are you at least going to wear a white dress?"

"You can do anything you want but it has to be small and quiet."

She smiled an impish smile that slightly scared me, "Good. No one bother me until tomorrow morning."Alice pulled her sunglasses down and got up from her seat to give me a hug, "Congratulations. I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"Thank you."

She skipped away from the balcony and back inside.

"For my wedding, she rented out a whole vineyard in Napa for an entire week." Rose put her hand on my knee, "Good luck."

By the time our day at the spa was over, I was actually excited for tomorrow. I had no idea what Alice was planning but I didn't really care. Like I said, as long as it was small and quiet then she could do whatever.

I made my way back up to the room that night at six and it was completely silent when I pushed open the doors. The lights were off and soft flickers from candles were illuminating the room with rose petals on the floor, leaving a soft trail.

"Hello." I called quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Hi." Edward came from around the corner looking extremely delicious in a dark suit and clean white shirt.

"What's all of this?" I put my bag down and went towards him.

"We have a night alone. Jasper took the kids again and everyone wanted to give us some peace."

"Wow, who did all of this?" I looked in the other room where I saw a nice table set with dinner and fine silverware. We were supposed to go to a premier tonight but I guess the schedule had changed.

"Alice helped me." Edward gave me a soft yet vigorous kiss that I didn't ever want to break away from, "We have all night alone."

He took my hand and led me to the table before pulling out my chair.

"How did everyone take it?" I asked when Edward sat down.

"Good. Emmett almost threw me out of the window for not letting him give me a bachelor party but they were fine."

"Can you believe that we're going to do this?" I sighed.

"I feel like I've been waiting forever."

We had a quiet dinner and didn't talk much but we didn't have to. It seemed that Edward was just staring at me the whole time, which I wasn't opposed to but it made me feel kind of strange.

"What?" I asked when I couldn't take it anymore over desert.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me the whole time. Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're perfect."

I knew I was blushing from just the heat that was pouring off of my body but couldn't stop it.

The rest of the night, since the kids were away, Edward and I made love maybe ten times. That might have been an exaggeration but it felt like we were constantly connected the entire evening. I wasn't complaining though.

We didn't sleep that night and I knew that Alice was going to give me hell for the bags under my eyes but I didn't want to wake up from this dream. Everything was so amazing and I was still riding on the high that I been going through all week.

As soon as the morning sun broke over the horizon, the phone rang next to the bed.

"Don't get it." Edward pulled my naked body closer to his.

"I bet it's your sister."

"She's already riding our asses, what's one missed phone call going to do?"

I had to push him off of me so that I could reach the phone and pick up, "Hello."

"_Hello future bride. Time to get up."_Alice sang, "_Everyone's getting ready." _

"But…what am I supposed to do and when is it?"

"_In an hour." _She said nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious."

"_This is what you get for giving me such short notice. Come on, we have work to do. I'm sending Rose to get you." _

Alice hung up the phone without another word and I held mine to my ear like an idiot.

"What did she want?" Edward mumbled into his pillow.

"We're getting married in an hour." I set the phone down.

Edward chuckled, "That's nice."

"This is serious. Did she really think I would be ready?" I was getting nervous now that the time was upon us and I felt like I should have prepared myself more. How, I don't know but I didn't feel ready.

There was a banging on the door and I got up, wrapping a sheet around me to answer it.

Rose and Emmett were standing at the door with smiles.

"Nice outfit, sis." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. He was in a nice suit that wasn't overly formal but still very dressy. He was carrying a garment bag in his hands, "Congrats." He gave me a bear hug.

"Thank you." I gasped out.

"I'm here to get you." Rose replied, looking like a goddess in a pale blue, strapless gown that went to the floor and had a white sash under the bust, "Don't be shy."

"I have to get dressed." I started to go back inside but Rose wouldn't let me.

"There's no time. We have a reserved spot an hour from now and we have to work fast." Rose dragged me out of the door, still in my bed sheet and Emmett went inside.

I was at a loss for words as we went down three rooms and she shoved me inside where Alice was in a dress similar to Rose's with hands on her hips.

"I swear, you just want to give the paparazzi their shot don't you?' She took over from Rose, pushing me into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone knows about your little nuptials and the press is everywhere downstairs." She ripped the sheet from my body and nearly threw me into the shower, turning on the water.

"How did they find out?" I yelled over the faucets.

"Who knows." She said.

I realized that it could have been any number of people. I knew the family would never say anything but Edward and I weren't necessarily quiet when we discussed things over dinner at a restaurant or in the lobby of movie theaters. We had been talking about getting married all week so anyone could have overheard us.

"I sent out a false tip and everyone thinks it's happening tonight on the beach. Yeah right." Alice laughed manically, "I even have people setting up fake stuff outside."

"Where is it going to be?" I scrubbed my body quickly.

"You'll see. Just hurry up." She shut the door.

Never in a million years did I think that I would be involved in a covert wedding but this was what I had to do now. I didn't want anyone knowing about this, especially not the paparazzi before I told my parents who were already going to be upset that they weren't invited.

That was a bad decision on my part and they should be here but this all happened so fast that there wasn't any warning time.

Many celebrities had their wedding pictures in magazines but I didn't want that. I felt like I was selling out. This was a private memory for all of us and I didn't want that ruined. Of course, there was no way to keep anything quiet so I knew it was going to come out sooner or later but as long as we got through this without any disruptions, I was fine.

I got out of the shower maybe ten minutes later and dried off my body quickly, making sure to blow dry my hair. Rose came in to help me style it and just left my curls wavy so that they hung down my back, fastened with a beautiful ruby incrusted clip.

Alice did my makeup but I couldn't even tell that I had some on. It was so light that I looked natural.

"T-minus thirty minutes." Esme poked her head in the door, "Oh, Bella. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I grinned, "Is everything ready?"

"We should be leaving now but like most weddings, this one won't be starting on time. Hurry up, Alice." She said and went back into the other room.

"I'm done." Alice jumped up and down, "Come on." She pulled me out of the bathroom.

"I hope you didn't get me some extravagant dress." I prayed out loud.

"No, it's perfect. The one back home is better but this will do until the second ceremony." She went to get the dress.

"Second ceremony?"

"You didn't think Alice was going to let you get away with just one, did you?" Rose sat next to me on the sofa.

"Good Lord." I could only imagine what else she had planned.

Alice came back out with a stunning white dress that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't start crying. I can't redo your makeup." She giggled, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I got up and ran my hand along the smooth, delicate fabric of the dress.

It was very simple, nothing like my first wedding gown, and was completely strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The torso portion was embroidered with fine beadwork that wasn't overdone but still beautiful. There was a light pink sash that went across the stomach and the dress flowed out to the ground in a mermaid style, hugging my curves on the way down.

.

Esme helped me into the dress easily and after a few touchups, I was done. No jewelry was needed and no extra drama was had. My shoes were simple and I could thankfully walk in them.

"You look beautiful. I can't stop saying it." Esme smoothed out the dress as we stood in front of the mirror, "You make my son happy and for that, I will always be grateful to you."

I couldn't find any words that would make this moment any more special so I kept quiet.

I heard a little knock on the door of the bedroom and Dani poked her head in, "Wow, you look so pretty." Her blue eyes got wide.

"So do you, sweetheart."

She was in a light blue dress that was identical to Rose's and Alice's. Her hair was bouncing down her back and she had on white gloves that made her look so cute.

Dani ran towards me and hugged my legs, "I'm so glad you're going to be my real mommy."

The tears really fell then.

"Ok, it's time to go. The car is waiting and the guys just left." Alice clapped her hands, "Oh great, I have to redo the mascara. We'll do it later." She pushed Esme, Dani and I out of the door carefully.

"How is this going to work?" I sniffled and wiped my cheeks with a napkin.

"We're going through the basement. Everyone have everything?" Rose checked the room frantically.

"I think I'm ready." I breathed out a deep breath.

Alice led all of us through the massive expanse of corridors in the hotel. Esme and Dani went first to make sure no one was around as we went down the hall, into the elevators and down into the basement.

It was like we were in some kind of spy game but I didn't want anyone seeing me. We ducked into the back of a black SUV that was waiting and the driver sped out of the garage.

"I think we did it." Rose sighed, "From here on out, it's easy stuff."

"Where are we going?" I looked out of the window.

"You'll see." Alice bounced up and down in her seat.

The drive was mostly silent as the seconds turned into minutes and we left the crowded streets of Cannes behind. Soon, there was just open road in front of us with the beach on our left as we continued to drive.

"I think we're here." Rose said and maybe half an hour.

I searched out of the window as the driver pulled off on an exit and then went down a very secluded path that led into dense woods. I didn't know where they heck we were but it didn't look very promising.

"Stop worrying. Alice has it all under control." Esme whispered to me as we climbed higher.

The car stopped in front of a church that suddenly broke from the trees a couple of minutes later and it was beautiful. It looked like one of those old monasteries that you saw in films but there was no one else around. I couldn't see a town or anything so I didn't know exactly where we were.

"Let me do a final checkup." Alice lifted my head as Esme, Rose and Dani got out, "You look perfect."

"Thank you for all of this."

"I love you already so it was nothing but when we get back home, we're doing this right with your parents and everything. No weaseling out of it." She pointed at me.

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's get you married." She helped me out of the car and lifted my dress up so that it didn't get dirty as we went into the church.

There was a small lobby where Rose and Dani were waiting with bouquets of sweet smelling lavenders. Alice handed me one and then got in line.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded dumbly as I stood there. It seemed like only a few seconds ago that I was with Edward in bed. How did I get here so quickly?

Music started playing and the doors of the church opened.

There, in a little monastery in the south of France, I married Edward Cullen.

* * *

**HOLY TEAR TO MY EYE BATMAN**

**OKAY SO I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T ACTUALLY WRITE A WEDDING BUT I WAS SAVING YOU BECAUSE I DON'T WRTIE THEM WELL. SO MANY FORMATLITIES TO GET RIGHT AND IT NEVER TURNS OUT HOW I WANT IT.**

**SO…WE'VE COME TO AN END. THERE WILL BE NO EPOLIGUE SINCE THE SEQUAL KIND OF OVERRIDES THAT ANYWAY. YES, THERE WILL BE MORE OF BELLA AND EDWARD AS A MARRIED COUPLE. THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER WAS IMPORTANT BUT NOT VERY LONG OR DETAILED. IT SERVES AS THE TRASITONAL CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT.**

**WHEN WE COME BACK, WE'RE JUST GOING TO JUMP RIGHT INTO THINGS.**

**WHAT TO EXPECT FROM THE SEQUAL? MORE LOVE, LOTS MORE LOVE, MORE BELLA, EDWARD AND THE KIDS AS A FAMILY, DRAMA GALORE OF COURSE, AND I THINK JACOB MIGHT BE COMING BACK. I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET.**

**AS OF NOW, NOTHING IS WRITTEN BUT I PLAN ON GETTING INTO THAT STORY VERY SOON ONCE I TAKE A BREAK FROM LDV, IT HAS WORN ME OUT. EXPECT THE NEXT INSTALLEMNT SOMETIME IN NOVEMEBR.**

**IT DOESN'T HAVE A TITLE YET OR ANY REAL OUTLINE SO I NEED TO SIT AND THINK THROUGH IT.**

**WHAT TO SAY?**

**I HAVE TO FIRST OF ALL THANK ALL THE READERS. I KNOW I COME OFF AS ARROGANT AND A COMPLETE JACKASS SOMETIMES BUT I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ALL OF YOU. YOU BOOST MY CONFIDENCE IN POSTING, YOU REVIEW AND GIVE ME ENCOURAGING WORDS. THIS IS YOUR STORY AND I'M JUST SO GLAD SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**AS OF NOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN READING THE OTHER STORY _THERE WILL BE BLOOD_, MAYBE THAT WILL TIDE YOU OVER UNTIL I CAN COME BACK WITH THIS ONE. AS OF NOW, I JUST LOVE THAT YOU READ ANYTHING I WRITE.**

**IT'S BEEN FUN AND I WILL BE BACK SO DON'T WORRY.**

**JOHNNYBOY OUT!**


	49. Chapter 50

I know a lot of you have been wondering where the LDV sequel is.

I have said this in the author's notes of some of my other stories, but realized I hadn't said anything here to inform everyone else.

I honestly cannot come up with a cohesive story that I would like to write to take this Bella and Edward forward. I'm so sorry. I don't want to put out material that I'm not proud of and I don't have enough ideas for a full story if I do a sequel.

I preemptively promised a sequel to this story, but as I said, my ideas right now for it would not be something I could write multiple chapters on.

Sorry for keeping you guys hanging. I really did try to make a complete story, but just ended up with about ten chapters and couldn't go further with something I was proud of.

Again, I am sorry for this. I know many of you were banking on more LDV Bella and Edward, but it's not going to happen.


End file.
